Forever my Sesshomaru
by AKANE INUTAISHO
Summary: Akane is yet another girl from the future,one who is more then she seems, but she falls hard for the OTHER brother and travels by his side. Stories of how a tomboy human girl melts the heart of Sesshomaru, and captures the attention of Naraku. Short one shots that go from past to future. Love and comedy. Inuyasha retold thru the eyes of another. The parts you never seen.
1. Chapter 1 Akane Akiha

FANFICTION OF SESSHOMARU.

I started this when I was 15, so the first few chaps are older. My style changed as I got older, that I noticed when editing.  
So if the first three are not your things, stick with it a bit longer, it get's better.

Interconnected one shot stories based on the character Lord Sesshomaru, from the manga and anime Inuyasha, created by the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own any of her characters, but many in the future stories are mine. I do not own the rights to music, movies, or web sites that may be mentioned during my stories.

WHAT IS THIS FANFIC ABOUT?

Hopefully you know about Inuyasha.. If not, the first few chapters give the basic rundown with my character added to it, causing slight changes to the original storyline. Later chapters will be short stories of both past and future days, showing how things came to be and how they continue on into modern time...

Sesshomaru is ever slightly OOC, and certain scenes have been inspired by the book series called The Dark Hunters. So here we go, Inuyasha, retold from the eyes of yet another future girl, one who loves the OTHER brother.

Prologue: TORN PAST.

Aki Ryukai is a half Japanese transfer student from America.  
She comes from a wealthy family with ownership of many airline companies.  
Her family life was none existent to the extent that she only seen her father once a week as a child if she was lucky, and her mother was so into wealthy parties and appearences that the girl honestly did not recall a full conversation with the perfection obsessed woman.  
Sounds like the typical rich family crap right?  
One thing though...  
Aki also just happens to be the last female member of a clan of Lighting Dragons, on her fathers side of the family.

She had been told this every time her father came home drunk, or her mother wished to remind her of her station in life.  
However, she is only one third a dragon.  
Due to the mixed breeding with humans of her dying clan thru the past five centuries.  
Aki was the first female to be born of the clan in many years.  
But due to the demands that came with being a rare female in an nearly extinct clan, her family kept her hidden form her kind.  
Her own family had lost ties with them long ago.  
Dragons were creatures who prided on being purebread beings.  
So when Aki's great grandfather had mated with a human in hopes of keeping the line alive, all his blood had been kicked out and forgot about.  
But as rumor had it that the clan was nearly extinct, Aki's family made sure to keep her existance a secret.  
Thru time, what little dragon powers had dwindled in her bloodline.  
The only thing she had was blood that could heal wounds, the power to sense lies and a bit more muscle power.  
Not much truly, but still more then what her father possesed, which was just the muscle strength.  
It was said that the females were the most powerful when it came to dragons anyway which was why her father was almost obssesed with keeping her a secret.  
On top of all that crap, there was an old legend about a female dragon with golden hair that would bring about the end of the clan.  
So her parents were on super alert mode when it came to her.  
She would either be breeding stock, or killed for her hair color...  
Weird ass family right?  
However, she was no weakling, far from it actually.  
She had been sent to all boy schools all her life and had been raised as a boy, for who knows what would happen if word got out there was a young female with golden hair in the clan, not that she believed a word of it really.  
But she was skilled in many martial arts and was made sure to be skilled with all manner of bladed weapons, swords being her favorite.

When enough time had passed without the clan coming around, her father was relaxed to the point that at age 14, she was sent away to Japan to have a fresh start under a new name, Akane Akiha.

This was just what she had always wanted.  
In truth, she never fully believed the stories her parents told her about the family bloodline, but she knew from experience that many inhuman creatures existed in the world, so she tried not to be too skeptical about it.  
But the idea at having a fresh start, worried her as much as it exited her.  
After all, what was a girl, who was used to acting like a boy and being the prince of the school, to do with a second shot at being a female?  
Forget being a dragon, being a girl was way harder in Aki\Akane's mind...

This is her story.

A story about a girl learning to be a girl, and falling in love with man for the very first time.

END... or is it?

Chapter 1. Call me Aki, kay?

Akane Akiha is now 15 years old.  
She has shoulder length wavy light blonde hair with bangs that frame her face, and pale blue eyes.  
She has a lean muscle tone and a impish grin that is said to be full of boyish charm.  
She lives alone in an appartment complex near the school, paid for by the family that dropped all other contact with her in order to give her a full shot at a new life.  
She was given money monthly, and was to keep her mouth shut about her TRUE backround.  
As far as people knew, she was the lovechild of a wealthy business man and that was to be that.  
Her family still worried about some dragons coming to collect her for breeding stock if she were to be found...

She didn't mind.  
Her family was never all that close anyways.  
Known as Aki by most of her classmates, she was the topic of many conversations.  
In the two years Aki had been at this school in Japan, not many students knew for sure that she was a girl.  
The teachers knew of course.  
Her closest friend Kagome knew, but due to how she acted, the way she dressed, and the sports she played, Aki was still the prince.  
With fangirls to boot.  
She never felt right in the girls uniform, even though she did own it, she had permission to wear the boys.  
She was on the boys Kendo and Soccer team.  
And being raised as a boy, she just naturaly played the part of a prince when it came to girls.  
Kagome Higarashi seemed to be the only one who was not fazed by it, and by doing so, Aki didn't act that way around her.  
When Akane had been first transfered, the two had become fast friends once Kagome's group of girls gave up on helping Akane turn full female.  
That project had lasted only four months before the other three had given up on getting Akane to stop the Prince act, and had joined in the Aki fanclub.  
Kagome and Akane found it funny that half the students thought Aki to be a boy, so they left it alone.  
Most assumed that the two were dating, which kept boys off of both of them, which was fine.  
Akane ended up spending many a night with Kagome's family, who also didn't tease her for her strange way of living...


	2. Chapter 2 How we first met

STORY 2: HOW WE FIRST MET.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Akane, still considered a prince at school, was now 16 years old.

Her hair now just past her shoulders, her breasts grown to become annoying C-cups that made all the students know without a doubt that she was female, yet her fanbase was far to large for it to matter. The new rumor was that she was a crossdressing BOY of all things...

Rumors and fans bothered her not. She herself was still unsure if her soul was male or female. She played the part of the school prince willingly, only dropping the act when alone or with Kagome.

Akane's connection with the girl was close to sisterhood.

So when that sister did not come to school for three days, it did not take long for worry to set into Akane's heart. Three days turn to a week, and when she calls Kagome's home and is refused the right to visit by the Grandfather that had never refused her before, the need to see for herself what was wrong made her go anyway.

Akane makes her way up the stairs to Kagome's home, and just barely catches a glimpse of the other girl going into the little building in the side yard, what was she dong in THERE of all places?

So she follows right behind. But when she opens the door, Kagome is nowhere to be seen. Akane stands there for a while, confused, when she heard wind coming from the INSIDE the well that was there.

She moves closer. and slowly peeks over the edge, shocked to see blue sky at the bottom. And out of pure curiosity, she jumps inside.

Feeling wind in her hair as she seemed to fall, to float, before landing... at the bottom of the well.

What in the world?

She climbs up and gasps.

Gone was the shrine and well, gone was the house and road. In thier place was a forrest. A deep, thick, old forrest.

Feeling like Alice in Wonderland, she walks around, trying to find Kagome and make some sense out of what just happened.

Going deeper and deeper into the forrest, Akane climbs hills and crosses streams. Loving the fresh air and the nature that seemed to be untainted by mankind. Trees so thick, three men would barely reach around, sky so blue that there was no way polution was in the air.

At least an hour had went by before she heard it.

She was being followed.

Suddenly, a rustling sound RIGHT behind her made her turn, it was followed by a hissing sound that sent chills down her spine.

"Who's there?" She calls, then calls herself a moron for saying the VERY thing idiots did in horror movies, right before dying.

But Akane wasn't an idiot. She had found a tree branch that she had made into a walking stick as she travelled. It could become a weapon in her skilled hands. So she stood, feet parted, holding the branch like a staff, and growled at whatever was there.

But all the tough guy thoughts flew from her mind as the huge Lizard like yokai came at her with a snake like hiss.

It was over six feet, scaly and dark green. Drool dripped from it's open fang filled mouth as it darted at her full force.

For a moment she froze. The few Yokai she had met in her days had been nice enough. The Neko-Yokai, Luca, from her childhood. The female Panther at the hospital. Hell, even the British Vampire from last year, they had all been kind people.

Was she gonna hafta kill this one? The red eyes and teeth said so...

Akane made a break for it. She dashed between trees at almost inhuman speed as she looked for fair fighting grounds. The lizard close behind and hissing with hunger. Slashing at her back as she went. She would strike at it while she ran, risking tripping, yet barely managing to make it.

Every now and then she would see a flash of something white to her left, and for a moment she pondered what else was out there, following close behind as if to wait for it's own shot at her flesh.

"Hold ssstill you!" the creature hissed out, and the sound made her blood chill.

"Not on your life, lizard breath!" she retorted, turning long enough to whack it on the head with the branch, causing it to pause in pain.

Akane took advantage of that and darted off.

She was now in a clearing, a small field that ended at a cliff. She was cornered and had nowhere to go from this point on.

The lizard came out with a laugh that reminded her of nails on a chalkboard."Well, well, I get lunch after all." it sang horridly.

With a gulp, Akane raised the branch like a sword, prepared to fight.

"Come and get me ugly!"

It roared and attacked.

At first, fear filled her, but as it went on, it became somewhat fun.

Like the time she had taken on a bully who would not leave the scholorship students alone. It was a rush that filled her whole body. This was the first ever fight that she did not have to hold back, and she reveled in it with the more blood she drew.

The beast was covered in gashes from the tip of her staff, while she gad a decent gash to her shoulder and her dark blue boys uniform was torn across the stomach. That had barely missed her flesh...

Akane knew she could not kill it with a mere stick, but she had a plan as she slowly moved the fight closer to the edge of the ciff.

Slowly, without the creatures notice. Nearly there.

She barely dodged a slash to the neck, flipping backwards to avoid contact, she twirled and landed a blow to it's chest. The tip actualy ended up stuck in the spot she had shoved it.

"Aw, crap!" she stepped back twice, getting in her desired positon while the creature howled in pain and yanked the branch out.

Come on ugly, you know you wanna dive at me, she thought as it tossed the branch aside with a snarl.

He dove at her. Full force. Without thinking.

Akane used all her muscle and jumped above it at JUST the right time, sending it over the edge of the cliff and down to it's doom.

Down. Down. Down...

Akane winced as it made contact with the rocks below. The mangled body was nearly to much to bare. But that fact she just survived her first Yokai attack overpowered that horror.

Doing a totall fist pump in the air, she let out a whoop of victory.

"I did it! And the croud goes WILD!"

She knew she looked stupid, but she jumped up and down in victory anyways, not feeling the ground beneath her feet give way...

With a finale jump and yelp of victory, she fell.

And fell.

To win a fight, yet to die by simple broken dirt?

She laughed and screamed at once.

A stange warm feeling filled her blood. She felt something deep inside writhing, like a beast against chains. For a moment, Akane thought this feeling might save her...

But that feeling ended the moment a strong hand took hold of her right arm, stopping her fall and dragging her up. Up, and up.

The feeling gone as she was set on her feet.

Akane was so shocked that it took a moment for her to realize what had happened, and she looked to her savior.

And then she thought she had died and gone to heaven, for the creature before her eyes was an angel.

His hair so long it nearly touched the ground, and white as the first snow despite the youthful face. His hair was so silky looking she had a strange desire to stroke it...

He was tall, well over six foot, with long legs that made her stare. For a man with long legs had always been a weekness of hers.

His face beyond words. Male beauty. Exotic. Lovely yet handsome.

He seemed to ooze a male sexuality that made her forget to breathe.

She could not tell if the markings he bore on his face were tattoos or some kind of birthmarks. A purple crecent moon in the center of his forehead, his bangs parted to show it off. Two redish slashes on each cheek. His creamy pale skin making them stand out. His sunset golden eyes had a look that said he could tear her apart in a blink if he so chose too. And those eyes where framed by thick lashes.

He was a deadly creature that you knew could kill you, yet he was so beautiful that you wanted to reach out and pet him...

She had never had such arousing thoughts about anyone before.

"Wow, your eyes are enchanting..."

Hang on, had she just said that aloud?!

According to the way the sexy male just blinked at her, she had.

She blushed scarlet as he released her arm and stepped away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that- not that they aren't enchanting- cause they are fucking beautiful- you must get that alot- just that y'know, I really didn't mean to voice it." she stammered, but he was walking away from her by then.

"Hey, wait a sec'!" she called, but he ignored her.

She ran after him, which wasn't easy, the guy took two steps and she needed to take four to keep up, those long legs making it hard.

"Gawd, could you stop?! You can't just leave a girl in the middle of nowhere and not ask if she needs help. I may not look it, but I am a girl you know."

He came to such a sudden stop that she crashed into him with all her running speed, knocking them both over.

After moving around in a panic, Akane wound up on top of the man, if he indeed was a man. She sensed strong Yokai power in him.

She gasped as she realized her legs were tangled with his in an awkward way that made the situation look very wrong. Those golden eyes glared daggers up at her from the ground. His scent filled her up and she sighed aloud as his fresh and wild smell made her eyes close. He smelled of the forrest after a rainstorm. Sweet, yet dirty. So animal.

A barely concealed growl escaped the man, making her come back.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, honest I am! You just walk so darn fast- sorry!" Akane all but jumped off of him.

All the while he just watched her with what appeared to be curiosity.

When she stood, she offered her hand, but he ignored her and rose on his own. That was when she noticed he only had one arm, something she had not realized before.

The sudden urge to stike the one who had hurt him hit her so hard she frowned at her own strange behavior.

He was standing before her. Staring as if he wanted something.

Could he not speak?

"What is it?" She asked." I said I was sorry-"

"Do you?"

She blinked at the deep smooth voice that had cut her off.

"Huh?"

"Do. You. Need. Help." He said each word in an annoyed tone, like the thought of repeating himself was beneath him.

"Oh, well yeah, kinda. I'm looking for another girl, dressed odd like me, but not like me cause you can tell she's a girl from the start, her name is Kagome and-" Akane paused as his eyes darken at the mention of her friends name. A flash of anger and something else...

"Hnn." Was all he said as he turned and walked away once more, but she noticed it seemed to be at a slower pace then the first time.

"Can I follow you then?" She says looking up at him, sticking close to his side. He glanced at her and gave a barely noticable nodd.

It seemed he didn't talk much.

She sighed and followed after him. Mumbling to herself.

"Stupid Akane. Bad, bad, Akane. How could you crash into him like that? Poor guy thinks he nearly kissed a boy..."

"Do not think me a fool." The sudden anger in the man's tone made her jolt in surprise.

"What?"

"This Sesshomaru never once mistook you for a boy."

"Oh..." She looked at herself. She thought she looked like a boy.

"Your scent is very much that of a woman." He stated.

Face red as possible she merely said, "Ah."

Akane could have sworn she caught a spark of amusement in his eyes. "So, is it a bad scent or what?" She joked lightly.

More silence.

"So, your name is Sesshomaru?"

The lack of response did not surprize her. She smiled.

A part of her was on fire at the thought of finaly having someone NOT take her for a boy at first sight. Or, first scent? She giggled.

They walk in silence for a long time. Which Akane didn't mind at first. She liked to watch the way his long hair moved like water as he moved, almost making her regret keeping her own hair a safe shoulder length... no fare a guy had such silky looking hair.

She wanted so badly to reach out and touch it.

Was it as soft as it looked?

This male Yokai, for she still could not figure his breed, had her feeling and thinking things that were unlike anything before. She actualy wished she had worn the girls uniform today. Did he even see her as a girl? She didn't really look it...

"My name is Akane Akiha by the way," she said. "Is your name just Sesshomaru? Or do you have a last name?"

Anything to keep her mind off of his long legs. His sexy way of moving, his hair... This creature was walking sex.

He gave her silence.

"Not much for conversation, are you big guy?"

Nothing.

She sighed. In all honesty, she didn't mind going back to just watching him move in that animal way.

"Why does a girl wear clothes that are clearly meant for a male?"

Akane blushed at his question. Looking at her feet, she mummbled, "T-that's a long story."

"It will be some time before we reach our destination."

She perked up a bit. At least he wanted to know about her...

"You wanna know, or are you just being nice?"

Silence, for the count of thirty.

"Your hair is a strange color." he glanced at her.

She smiled. "I could say your hair is strange too, big guy."

There it was. Barely there. Had she even seen it? A smile.

The silence started again.

So she told him. She wasn't sure why. But she told him everything. About being part dragon. Being raised as a boy with only one childhood friend who knew the truth. Being sent to try and find what part of her might still be a girl. Becoming friends with Kagome. Loving how wherever this place was it was so wild...

Just as she ran out of things to say, he stoped and looked at her.

"Y-yes?"

"Kagome is down there," he stated, pointing down the hill they were on, to a village. Akane managed to make out her friends uniform standing near someone in bright red.

"Thank you!" She turns to him, her smile wide. "But since you've given no proper intruduction, I'll just keep calling you 'Big Guy'."

She had meant that last part as a joke, whether he took it that way or not, she couldn't tell. He simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am Sesshomaru."

She watched him turn to leave. Her smile returning at his oddness.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for saving my life. I hope we see each other again. I will repay you someday!" She called after him.

He paused. Looking over his shoulder at her in a way she found strangely cute on such a sexy man.

"We shall not meet again, Akane Akiha."

And with that, he was gone.

She stood there for a time, repeating the way he had said her name over and over, before regaining herself and making her way down to where Kagome was.

She had much to both tell, and ask of her friend.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm coming with you

I'M COMING WITH YOU!

Akane joins the crew not long after Miroku starts traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha. Luckily for her, Miroku thinks she's a boy at first and is spared the whole playboy act. She gets along well with Shippo and Miroku, but she and Inuyasha get off on the wrong foot after she tells them that Sesshomaru was the one to save her and guide her to them. Akane gets pissed at Inuyasha for being the one to cut off Sesshomaru's arm, and Inuysha can't understand how she could deffend the guy. Kagome, on the other hand, can tell right away that Akane has a crush on the older yokai. Kagome trusts the judgment of Akane completely, given her Dragon abilities to sense someones true nature, and decides to give Sesshomaru the benifit of the doubt. After all, even Inuyasha had tried to kill her when they had first met too.

Akane ends up going home with Kagome and coming back whenever she does. This little secret making them all the more closer friends then before.

The next time they run into Sesshomaru,(the part where he uses the human arm from Naraku) Akane ends up feeling torn between her new friends and the man her heart races for. She ends up yelling at him to stop, but he acts as if he does not know her. Later Kagome would point out the fact that during the battle, Sesshomaru never once attacked the area Akane was in, seeming to avoid her.

After that, Akane swears she wants nothing to do with him. She spends many a day convincing herself she must have been wrong about the true nature behind his cold mask...

The next time they meet is when he shows up to kill Totosai, Akane stands back and watches the fight, secretly hoping no harm would come to the older brother while he continues to glance at her during the fight and follwed her with his golden gaze when the time came for them to retreat. And when he returns with the Dragons Claw to attack Inuyasha's sword, Akane cries out in heartbreak when it appears as if Sesshomaru has been killed. The others leave her alone while she tries not to fall apart over someone she barrely even spoke with... but when she hears Totosai say that he's NOT dead, she demands to know where he went. Saying her deapest appologies, she leaves the group behind in search of the yokai that has captured her heart.

Not long after Sesshomaru meets Rin, right as he is on his way to see Jaken, Akane finds him. The two stare at each other as he wonders what she wants of him, and she tries to make sense of the rush of emotions running thru her soul.

She starts things off by calling him a jerk for acting as if they had never met, but just as he begins to get angry, his eyes flashing red, she shocks him by starting to cry.

"You could have killed yourself, moron! How could you trust Naraku?! Why do you have to have that stupid sword huh?"

She then makes him freeze solid by marching over and wrapping her arms around him, burrying her face into the broken armor on his chest, shaking with anger and fear. "Why do you make me worry so much..." she whispered, yet, he still heard it.

Akane had no idea as to why she felt this way over some yokai she didn't know. Yet, she felt it anyway, and felt it deep. To be honest, she felt as if she had known him longer, loved him longer then this. She knew, somehow, that this yokai was more then he seemed.

Sesshomaru was amazed that this strange human girl had become so attached to him, and that her tears had his stomach in knots. His thoughts then turned to the human child that had also seemd to like him for no logical reason he could find. What was so wrong with him that he attracted such odd human females?

"I'm coming with you from now on," The sunny haired female stated, looking up at him with stubborn blue eyes.

"After all, I have to repay you for saving my life before! Maybe I can keep you from getting yourself killed. You seem to not care about that, so someone has too."

In a way, she had just insulted him, and yet, a part of him found her way of wording comical. At any rate, she seemed to be set on this course of action. And it did not matter to him.

"If you must..." He managed to say without showing how amused she had just made him.

Her sky blue eyes sparkled as a huge smile came to her face.

And there went that odd feeling in his stomach once more... Sesshomaru frowned at the girl. Maybe this wasn't a good thing.

"I'm so glad!" She said, finaly releasing him from her tight grip. "You won't regret this Sesshy-sama!"

He blinks at her, frown increasing."What did you call me?"

She blushes, but the smile stays. "Sesshy-sama. A nickname."

Again, he blinked at her.

She senses his annoyance, and continues on, "I give nicknames to people I like. Kagome is K-chan, your brother is Yasha, Miroku is simply Monk, Sango is San-chan. Shippo kinda drives me nuts, so he's just Shrimp. I think that might be the one reason Yasha likes me at all, we both tease Shippo..."

The fact the she had named every single one of them fascinated him to no end. But still... the one she had chosen for him was just so, unmanly. Just the sound made him wish to flinch.

The look she was giving him made him feel as if she did not wish to annoy him, but if he told her so, she would be hurt...

A strange disire to not offend her came over him.

"I could care less what you choose to call me." He stated simply.

If possible, her eyes lit up even more.

"Okay! Thank you, Sesshy-sama!" She grinned at him as she followed close behind once he began to walk away.

He flinched inwardly at the sound. Such a girlish sounding name...

Why did she desire to serve him? Was she not his brothers wench?This was going to take getting used too...

They made thier way to where Jaken was waiting, and as they came closer, Sesshomaru could hear the imp complaining.

Akane laughed when the rock he threw make a solid thunk to the imps head. Making himself nearly smile.

After Jaken recovered, he asked point blank if Sesshomaru intended to eat Akane. Before he could even growl, Akane went to her own deffence and explained the situation. But he caught her glancing at him, no doubt wondering if he DID eat human...

The little green yokai was appaled at the thought of a human girl having the nerve to think she could assist his lord in any way. And when she calls him 'Sesshy', Jaken comments on how girlish it sounded, and the two began to bicker about it. Comical words such as 'Toad', 'Yokai snack girl', and 'Shortstack' began being tossed about and Sesshomaru could not help but stare at the girl.

As all Inuysha fans know, Sesshomaru then catches the scent of Rin's blood. So they go off, and Akane watches him bring the girl back to life, proving he has a kind heart.

Akane stays with them from then on out, returning to her time even less then Kagome does because she feels more at home in a time of magic and yokai battles then she ever had in her world.

And that is how it all began.

So thats it. the rest of these chapters will be of her time with Sesshomaru. Short interconnecting stories that lead all the way to modern times. Next chapter with give you a basic rundown of stories to come and then off I'll go at the more DETAILED stuff. Like, really detailed, so be warned of future romantic and sexy parts between Akane, Sesshomaru, and an odd relationship with Naraku to boot. Thanks to any who are crazy enough to read this here girls Sesshy fantasies!


	4. Chapter 4 How the story goes

THE BASIS OF WHAT HAPPENS...

*A blonde girl appears from nowhere, and waves at audience while grinning like an idiot*

"And so here we are, inside the slightly altered story of Inuyasha, following the story from the another side and point of view. Mostly the first half is one shots about when Sesshomaru is not off fighting. I shall give the timeframe of a story within the show if it is of importance for the stories sake, but will otherwise let the time just flow. A yokai heart slowly melts with kindness, and a girl finds her feminine side and inner strength, while a villian ponders his true desires and past regrets. Fights, bickering, flirting and loads of embarrasment.

Please do not hate my short stories of romance and comedy!"

*Bows*

Sesshomaru- "Akane, who are you speaking to?"

*The girls jumps at the fact he was behind her.*

Akane- "The person hearing our story."

*The man frowns down at her.*

*She points ahead, to nobody he could see.*

Akane- "Some people want to know how we came to be together, that's all."

Sesshomaru- "You are so strange, my Akane."

*He sighes and walks off, waving his hand over his head as he goes.*

Sesshomaru- "Do as you please."

*She smiles after him, then looks back the audience with blush.*

Akane- "Sorry about that. So yes, please enjoy the story of how I made that sexy yokai mine!"

*Bows as screen fades to black*


	5. Chapter 5 She's a girl

**SHE'S A GIRL.**

 **Akane had been traveling with Sesshomaru for four whole weeks.  
And the few times she crossed paths with Kagome, the other girl would drop off clothes and homework.  
Other then that, Akane had yet to return home.  
She had finally got up the nerve to ask if she could make a trip home for an important test and to recharge the NintendoDS that the young Rin had fully drained the battery of.  
The little girl had become very addicted to Pokemon games once Akane had shown her the basics.  
It kept the child occupied on the many days that the white haired yokai would vanish without a word.  
Akane herself was bothered by how he would go fight and who knows what else, expecting them to wait and worry about him.  
Needing a way to keep herself from going crazy, she planned on getting herself something while home too...**

 **He said nothing, like always, and had simply made Ah-Uhn carry her, flying close behind as he led the way back to Kaede's village.  
She noticed that he went the long way around it to the well. No doubt trying to keep his brother from catching his scent.  
Akane found herself regretting her request. He was going out of his way for her after all, taking the risk of a worthless fight with Inuyasha...**

 **"I'm sorry." She blurted out the moment they landed by the well.**

 **Sesshomaru helped her off of the dragon with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"It's selfish of me to make you come all the way here. I could have found the way on my own. I really am sorry, Sesshy-sama." She bowed her head lightly to him. When she looked up at him, his head was tilted ever so to the side, a curious animal motion that she found to be a shockingly cute look for the serious man.**

 **"If it was a bother, I would not have done it." He stated calmly.**

 **She smiled up at him, causing him to frown at her, turning her smile into a laugh.  
He was an odd man. A tad arrogant, stubborn, and lived on his pride, but at times he was simply childlike.  
And she found that she liked seeing that rare side of him the most.**

 **"Thank you then! I'll be back by sundown in two days okay?" She said.  
**

 **"Hn." He seemed to not care.  
**

 **She paused for a moment, staring at him with all serious concern.  
**

 **"** **Promise to take care and stay alive while I'm gone, okay?** **"** **She said in english, not wanting to offend him with her worry.  
**

 **Akane waved and jumped into the well, just missing the tiny spark of surprise in his golden eyes.**

 **He watched her go, pondering what had possesed her to say such odd things.  
Did she truly have such little faith in his abilities?  
The woman was always worried about him, asking about him, it was bothersome.  
Not only that, she seemed to not fear him in the least bit, speaking to him like a scolding mother at times and being bold with her rude words.  
Granted she never said such things in his tongue, thinking he did not understand her own.  
He seen no reason to tell her otherwise just yet.  
And, strangely, rather then wish to punish her, he found it all comical most of the time.  
Such a strange human female she was.  
A scent made him surface from his thoughts.  
Inuyasha was on the move.  
With his woman, Akane's friend, the one he had tried to kill.  
The one that now would wave at him in an almost friendly manner whenever they crossed paths.  
Turns out Akane had been talking to the girl about him, so now she too, seemed not to fear him as much.  
What on earth did Akane say?  
With an annoyed sigh, Sesshomaru quickly made his leave before they could sense his aura.  
The last thing he wanted was for Akane to hear he had gotten into a fight mere moments after her departure.  
Not that it mattered of course, just that he simply didn't wish to hear it. **

**When he returned to the imp and child, with Ah-Uhn in tow behind him, the conversation that met his ears was a strange one.  
**

 **"I keep telling you Jaken-sama, Akane-san is a girl."  
Rin all but spat in an exhasperated tone, as if this had went on for a while.  
**

 **The imp scoffed at her like she was crazy.  
**

 **"And as I have said, that human is no woman! It speaks and acts just like some foolish boy-child, even dresses like one. It clearly has you fooled. Besides, no GIRL could whack me as hard as it does!"  
**

 **"Well, she dresses funny, but the clothes are just to big on her for you to see her girly parts."  
**

 **At this, the child pointed to her own chest.  
Which of course proved no point, seeing as how she herself had none to speak of...  
Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at the girl. Indeed, things were far more entertaining with Rin.  
**

 **"Then why does Akane not bathe with you then?" Jaken pointed out.  
"Cause he has no GIRLY parts, that's why! He's just messed up in the head. It happens with humans."  
**

 **Just then, Rin spoted Sesshomaru as he made himself known, standing behind the imp with a glare, beyond annoyed.  
**

 **"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
**

 **The child smiled up at him, just as unfearing as Akane.  
Jaken, however, froze and looked all the way up at his master with a audible gulp.  
**

 **"Are you saying, Jaken, that this Sesshomaru would not know the scent of a girl?" He said.  
**

 **The imp stammered. "W-well, no, it's j-just-"  
**

 **Sesshomaru smiled down, thinking of what he could do as punishment for the disrespect.  
**

 **"Akane-san is just really, really, shy. Right, my lord?" Rin piped up. "That's why she dresses funny, cause she's shy."  
**

 **"Hn." He agreed, stepping on Jaken as he went by making his way over to rest at a tree.  
**

 **"Told you so Jaken-sama!"**

 **Akane felt stupid.  
Scratch that, she felt totally ridiculous to the core.  
Pausing, she grinned at the memory of all the times Sesshomaru used that word, ridiculous.  
It seemed to be his favorite word to use...  
But that did not stop her from feeling it.  
Stupid, and not right at all.**

 **The tightness of the white shirt, the shortness of the green skirt, the entire girls uniform had her feeling the urge to go right back home.  
Akane had decided to be brave, to try and dress in a more feminine manner.  
Wanting something.  
But what? What did she want?  
To make Jaken shut up? To prove to herself she could?  
No, she knew why, but didn't want to admit the selfish reason for her sudden change of clothes.  
She went inside the shack, frowning as she stood on the edge of the well.  
With an annoyed growl, she tugged at the stupid looking collar, bothered by the sailor style uniform her school had the girls wear.  
So tight, so girly, and she didn't even LIKE Sailor Moon.  
Akane jumped.  
When she landed, she could sense Sesshomaru's aura just outside the well, by the treeline.  
She smiled at the fact he had come for her.  
Looking down at herself, she gulped and started to climb up and up.  
And the moment she reached the top, a gust of wind hit hard in her face.  
**

 **"** **Damn it all, why me?** **" She spat out in english.  
**

 **She let out another annoyed growl as she knew her hair must look crazy now.  
She climbed out quickly, sitting on the edge, and she tried to fix it desperately before he seen her.  
But as she looked up, there Sesshomaru was.  
Staring.**

 **He caught her scent the moment she entered this world, so curious as to how that well could be a pathway between time.  
He intended to ask her if she herself knew.  
But the moment Akane came up, all thoughts vanished.  
Her sunny hair blown by wind, it framed her face in a way that made her look wild and fierce as she growled at it and went to tame it with her hands. But her clothes...  
She matched that girl, Kagome, yet the outfit showed curves that the other female did not have.  
He simply could not stop staring at her, taking in the clearly female form that had not been visible in her normal clothes.  
Were her breasts truly that size? Her legs that pale?  
She looked up, and caught him watching her.  
Her face went red for no reason, and his heart did a strange flip at how cute she looked.  
What in the seven hells had made her decide to alter her way of dress?  
Not that it bothered him in the slightest of course, but it was proving to be destracting.  
**

 **"Sesshy-sama!" She waved and ran to his side.**

 **As she ran, her breasts moved under the tight clothes, he had never noticed that before.  
**

 **"I'm back, how have you been?" She paused and leaned in close to him.  
**

 **"Hey, are you okay?"  
**

 **He frowned at her. Could she sense the heat he suddenly felt towards her?  
**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama, are you... blushing?"  
**

 **His eyes went wide. Surely he wasn't.  
Yet, even as she said so, he felt his face heat even more then it had a moment ago.  
**

 **He frowned at her. "Get on Ah-Uhn, we're leaving."  
**

 **His tone came out harsher then he intended, but damn it all, why did she have to stare at him so?  
**

 **"** **That was so cute** **." She sounded amused.  
**

 **He turned and glared ahead as he walked.  
What a time for him to start seeing her as a girl...**

 **Akane couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
He had sooo been blushing at her a moment ago.  
Not that he would ever admit it.  
Oh no, the mighty Sesshomaru most certainly did not blush.  
She giggled, recalling the shocked look in his eyes when she asked what was wrong.  
And the fact he was ignoring her now only added to how she viewed him.  
He was a stubborn, yet sweetly cute man, and she was falling hard for him.  
However, the reaction he gave to her new attire had surprized her.  
She could have sworn that there had been a hint of desire in his eyes.  
And that had made all doubt about her clothes vanish without a trace.  
If it made him look at her like THAT, she could get used to being a girl.**

 **When they arrived at camp, the reaction from the other two members of the group had Akane look a mixture of annoyed and embarasst.  
And even he found his annoyed attitude was replaced by an amused light as he watched the scene play.  
**

 **"What on EARTH are you wearing?!" Jaken said in horror, pointing a green finger at Akane.  
**

 **"Clothes." She said smugly.  
**

 **"You know what I mean, you fool!"  
**

 **"You look so cute, Akane-san!" Rin said as she circled the other girl, wide eyes, grinning.  
**

 **Akane blushed at the girls praise.  
**

 **"Don't say that about him!" Jaken snapped.  
**

 **"Don't be stupid, Jaken-sama, can't you see her girly parts now?"  
**

 **Akane gaped. "Girly parts?!"  
**

 **Sesshomaru was finding it hard to keep a straight face at this point.  
Mouth twitching, and glad that nobody seen because he was standing in the back near the trees.  
**

 **"Don't be fooled child," Jaken said. "It is easy for a man to make himself look like a girl."  
**

 **"But Jaken-sama, what about Sesshomaru-sama and his sense of smell?"  
**

 **Jaken seemed to recall his lords pressence, and gulped, glancing his way.  
It took everything to keep his face calm as the imp babbled.  
**

 **"P-please take n-no offence my lord! B-but even enough purfume could mask his-"  
**

 **Akane cut him off with such a loud and inhumanly deep growl that it made Sesshomaru believe her tale of being part dragon.  
He watched as Akane's face twisted in a cute mix of anger and embarassment. Her face bright red as she placed her hands on her hips.  
**

 **"EXCUSE ME!" She burst. "But I happen to be a girl, you stupid toad! I've told you this from the start if you recall. And I can dress how I like."  
**

 **The imp sneered at her. "Your not the first human boy I've seen to crossdress."  
**

 **"Aaargh!" She roared, causing both Jaken and Rin to back up and Sesshomaru stare in shock.  
**

 **"Ya know what?!** **Fuck it all** **!" Akane said in a rage as she flung the shirt up and over her head.  
**

 **She stood there, gasping, calming after her fit.  
Jaken gasped and fell on his ass.  
Rin blinked and started to laugh.  
But Sesshomaru could not breathe at the site of her bare chest, thank the gods that her breasts seemed to be held in place by some smaller item of clothing. However, it was small enough that not much was left to the imagination.  
And he swallowed back a moan that came from his core, frightening himself.  
The animal in him liked what it seen, and wanted a taste of her bare flesh.  
She was indeed a girl.**

 **Akane knew her face was on fire when she quickly put her shirt back on.  
Rin was giggling and dancing in circles around her.  
**

 **"Akane-san is not just a girl," she stated with glee in her face and voice. "She's a lady."  
**

 **"Huh?!" Akane yelped.  
**

 **"Lady Akane, Lady Akane." The girl sang as she went over to Jaken. "You should say sorry."  
**

 **The imp had yet to stop staring at Akane, and nodded his head slowly.**

 **"D-deepest apologies."  
**

 **Akane gave the imp her best impression of Sesshomaru's 'Fuck off and die' stare.  
Jaken retreated to behind Ah-Uhn.  
Rin going back to singing and dancing by the fire.  
Finally, Akane got up the nerve to look at the one person that made her regret her little outburst.  
He was staring at her. And for once she could not read what was in his golden eyes.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, walking up to him slowly.  
"I'm sorry if my actions offended you, to be honest, I forgot you were there."  
**

 **He blinked. Seeming to come out of deep thought when she was in front of him.  
And when he spoke, the tone of his voice was... tender.  
**

 **"You did not offend me, Akane."  
**

 **She blinked up at him. "Oh... "  
**

 **"You did prove your point after all." He went on, his tone changing to an almost teasing manner.  
**

 **Her face went red. He had seen her after all.  
**

 **"W-well, I umm-"  
**

 **"You are indeed a girl, Akane." He said calmly as he went past her.  
**

 **Dissapearing into the trees. Every fiber in her being was set on fire at his words, and her heart flipped.  
She knew her whole face was red as she watched him go.  
**

 **"Yes, I am," Akane sighed.  
**

 **"I'm a girl."**


	6. Chapter 6 Language of the heart

**LANGUAGE OF THE HEART.**

 **Sesshomaru had told Akane to stay behind like always, and normaly she would obey, but not this time.  
She had decided it was time to make herself useful whether he wanted help or not.  
She had followed far behind, keeping down wind, having learned from the last time that he could easily catch her scent if she did not.  
She was NOT going to be carried back to camp over his shoulder this time, plopped down on the ground like some child and told to stay behind.  
Not this time... And it turned out to be a good day to do so. What had just happened shocked her. **

**Not only had he just saved Kagome's life from a rampaging Inuyasha, but he had shown mercy to his younger half brother, who clearly had no control over his own actions.  
Akane had watched from the trees with horror at the hanyou, who seemed to have become a full yokai, and a monsterous one.  
The red eyes and markings on his face, along with the animal sounds he made, had her far more fearful then Sesshomaru had ever made her feel so far. The fight was short, but that did not stop her from worrying as she watched. And yet, rather then take advantage of the situation, Sesshomaru simply knocked his brother out. Not only that, but he had returned the sword that seemed to be the only thing to change Inuyasha back to normal.  
Rather then just take it while he had the chance. Even Kagome was shocked as he returned the Testaiga. And walked off.  
Akane's heart swelled with pride and happiness at his open act of kindness. And when he spotted her as he entered the forest, she did not fear the angry look he gave her at her disobedience, instead she ran to greet him with open arms. **

**He had no idea what to do as Akane ran at him with a huge smile on her face.  
He had no clue what she was so happy about to begin with.**

"Sesshy-sama!" She squeeled as she dove at him with laughter.

He completely froze. Wrapping her arms around his chest, holding him tightly, the girl buried her face in his armor.  
What in the seven hells was she DOING?

 **He stared down at her, his arm raised as instinct told him to shove her off, yet he could not, so his hand just hung in the air by her shoulder.  
**

"I saw everything!" She stated happily.  
"Oh my gosh, Sesshy-sama, I'm so proud of you right now that I could burst! You showed such kindness."

His whole body stiffened at her gushing words. Kindness?

 **"This Sesshomaru did no such thing." He growled. The foolish girl smiled up at him.**

 **"Yes you did. You saved Kagome. And your bro-"**

He pushed her off of him. Annoyed.

 **"A fight with a beast is not the way to win the blade I desire. This Sesshomaru will not sink that low to achieve his goals."  
**

 **She jerked back from his harsh tone, but still smiled up at him. What a strange human.**

 **"Why must you be so stubborn?"** **She asked in english.**

 **Sighing at him, she crossed her arms. She was always more brave when she spoke in her tongue, knowing he could not understand her.  
Normaly, he would stare at her blankly, but today he frowned at her. But she continued on.** **  
** **  
"You do a kindness and cover it up with excuses. Why do you always do such things? Would the world come to an end if someone found out the mighty Sesshomaru does indeed have a kind heart?"  
** **  
She shook her head at him and began to walk backwards, still looking at his annoyed face. He began to follow her.  
** **  
" I know you are more then you seem."** **She went on with a smile.** **"Sure, your a powerful man, but you are a kind soul deep down."  
** **  
He glared at her now, as if he knew what she was saying and wanted to protest. Making her laugh.  
**

 **"Deep, deep, down."** **She added before turning away from him and walking ahead.** **  
**

 **"Are you making fun of me?"** **A deep sexy voice said behind her.  
**

 **Akane jumped and turned, looking for the source of the english voice.** **  
**

 **"Because it is not amusing."** **Sesshomaru said. In perfect english. Without a hint of an accent.  
**

 **Akane's jaw dropped as she stared at him.  
**

 **"W-what? When did you-"** **She stammered.  
**

 **He actualy rolled his eyes at her, and an arrogant look came onto his face when he answered her.  
**

 **"I always could. This Sesshomaru speaks many languages. Telling you has never been important."  
**

 **Realizing all that emplied, all he had heard her say over the weeks, Akane groaned aloud.** **  
**

 **"Oh, god... oh, god..."  
**

 **Sesshomaru seemed to know where her thoughts were headed.  
She could have sworn he was laughing at her with his eyes.  
**

 **"Oh my god... you- you heard- EVERYTHING?!"** **She had called him childish before, had commented on his lovely eyes, had spoken of his silky hair, and had even called him an ass.  
**

 **"Yes."** **He stated calmly.  
**

 **"Kill me now please."** **Akane whined and fell to her knees with shame.  
**

 **"Why would I do such a thing?"  
**

 **She pouted up at him, her bottom lip quivering, he seemed to be enjoying this in his own way.** **"Because I'm gonna die of embarasment anyway..."  
**

 **He raised an eyebrow at her. His look saying that he found her actions foolish.  
**

 **"... ... Akane, get up."  
**

 **She shook her head violently.** **"Nope. You heard everything... oh, god."  
**

 **He sighed, crouching down in front of her.  
**

 **"It is fine. I have heard females swoon over me before, so it does not effect me."  
**

 **She gaped at him. Did he truly think her to just be a stupid fangirl? A drooling puppy?** **  
**

 **"So I truly just ignore most of your comments-"  
**

 **"Just kill me..."** **She cut him off with a groan.  
**

 **A spark of amusement came into Sesshomaru's eyes with his next sentence. And the yokai lord actualy laughed lightly at her.  
**

 **"But to be honest, I have never been called 'Walking Sex' before, so that is new to me..."  
**

 **She choked on a gasp as her face went pale and then red, bright red. Of all things for her to have said with him in earshot.  
**

 **"Well fuck."** **She said as she banged her head on the ground in frustration.**

 **Sesshomaru had no idea what to do with her at this point.  
At first, he had been telling her such things as punishment, after finally having enough of her rude way of speaking to him.  
But her reaction was beyond words. Both comical and annoying. There she was, still banging her head, still moaning.  
Was him finding out she found him attractive truly so horrible?**

"Akane, we can forget this conversation ever happened if it will make you stop that ridiculous nonesense." He said, switching back to his own tongue with a deep sigh. She suddenly glared up at him.  
He blinked at her and flinched back at the fire in her eyes.

 **"Nonesense huh?" She said, in Japanese aswell. "So my feelings are nonesense to you?"  
**

 **He could only stare. "Hn?"  
**

 **Forget fire, flashing in her eyes was lighting. Making him fall backwards on the ground.  
**

 **"Don't you 'Hn' me! I'm not just some fangirl who fawns after you! I actualy give a damn about you, you stupid jerk!"  
**

 **And with that, she got up and marched off, leaving him sitting there.  
**

 **Had he actualy just let her call him that to his face? And had that outburst of rare anger- had it- frightened him somewhat?  
He frowned at the thought. Certainly that small crossdressing human had not made him fear her.  
No, not even for a moment. He got to his feet, intending to follow after her and make her regret her words.  
But he paused as he thought of what she had said. True, she had called him a jerk, but what was that about her feelings?  
She found him attractive, and followed him because of that, so did that not make her a 'fangirl' as she said?  
Then why be so angry?  
She cared about him...  
The thought alone had something deep inside him feeling warm.  
Did he WANT her to care?  
She did yell at him enough when he was injured that she came across as a concerned mother, but maybe that wasn't the right way to see it.  
Pondering just what her 'feelings' could be, if not just simple attraction, he walked until he found her, leaning against a tree, crying.  
And he stood in the shadows with a feeling of guilt building in his stomach. **

**Akane felt stupid for crying, but that was what she did everytime she was mad enough to break something.  
And she wanted to break everything.  
He had heard every comment she ever said in her tongue, and had never told her.  
What, did he enjoy hearing her complement him?  
She didn't do it most of the time, most of the time she was chewing him out, so it made no sense that he didn't tell her right away.  
Unless he liked her making a fool of herself.  
Was that it?!  
She roared aloud in pain and anger at the thought.  
Her cry followed by a pathetic sob.  
** **  
"Why? Why do I care for that jerk?!"** **She groaned, not caring what language she used.  
English came more easy when mad anyway.  
** **  
"He's stubborn and rude and he doesn't even give a damn if I'm there or not. So why do I bother? He doesn't let me help him at all so how am I supposed to repay him?"** **With another more forcefull growl, she turned and punched the tree behind her, cracking the bark and her knuckles.  
She pulled her hand back and found it bleeding. She just glared at it.  
** **  
"I don't just find you attractive, you moron..."  
** **  
"Clearly not, if you can speak of me like that."**

Akane jumped and turned to see him right next to her back, a concerned frown on his face.

 **"What the hell do you-"** **He forcefully took her hand in his, glaring at the blood that still flowed.  
**

 **"Foolish human girl." His voice was almost a worried tone, but she was still mad at him from before.  
**

 **She glared up at him. "Stupid yokai dog."  
**

 **She was shocked beyond words as he laughed.  
He laughed even as he pulled her hand all the way up to his face.  
She blushed as his golden eyes locked onto hers.  
**

 **"Only you can speak to me that way and live."  
**

 **After he said that, in such a tender tone, he made her heart pound as he licked the blood on her hand.  
She watched in awe as he licked her clean, seeming to enjoy the taste, his eyes closed in pleasure.  
Once the blood was gone, he opened those golden eyes, looking right at her as he playfully nipped at the tip of her index finger.  
**

 **"Aaah..." She moaned aloud as she shivered.  
**

 **Whatever spell he was under broke, and he released her hand like it was on fire, stepping away from her.  
He looked away and cleared his throat.  
**

 **"We are heading back now. Unless you wish to be left behind of course."  
**

 **Just like that, like nothing had just happened, he walked off.  
She found herself following right behind him, unable to stop blushing. **

**What had just come over him? Truly, had he lost his mind?  
The sight of her crying, because of him, had awakened something.  
His inner animal had wanted to please when she had hurt herself, causing her warm sweet smelling blood to flow, that animal wanted nothing more then to taste her and make the pain go away.  
To put a smile on her face.  
This was indeed becoming a problem.  
His inner self had seemed to respond to her from the start, but the more time she was with him, the stronger whatever he was feeling became.  
If he knew what was good for himself he would tell her that her pressence was no longer necessary.  
Today was proof of that.  
The fact that her blood tasted beyond words...  
He glanced over at her, as she had began walking next to him.  
When had he started allowing her to walk next to him?  
None ever walked next to him.  
He froze mid-step when he seen her.  
**

 **"Why are you still crying?"  
**

 **Akane looked up at him, as if surprised. "Oh, am I?"  
**

 **She touched her face.  
How could she not know that she was crying?  
**

 **He glared at her. "Tell me why."  
**

 **Sesshomaru was completely baffled at the smile she gave him, a smile filled with tears.  
**

 **"I'm just happy."  
**

 **He could not stop himself from gaping at the girl.  
**

 **"Huh? How can you be happy?" Was she crazy?  
**

 **"You made me happy." She blushed up at him.  
**

 **The image of his earlier actions flashed, and he growled at her.  
**

 **"This Sesshomaru was just stopping the bleeding, nothing more. No reason to be so happy about it."  
**

 **"Sure, sure, Sesshy-sama!" She grinned. Clearly, she did not believe a word of it.  
**

 **"Hmm..." Annoyed that she pushed him so, he walked faster, leaving her to walk behind him.  
**

 **Silence followed. Which he was used to.  
Akane always seemed to know when he wanted quiet, and a part of him appreciated that.  
He wasn't sure how much time had passed, or if she even knew he could still hear her at the distance she was behind him, but he heard her anyway when she whispered it.  
And it took all he had to act as if he didn't. **

**"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama."**


	7. Chapter 7 A taste of music

**A Taste for music.**

 **Six weeks.  
That was how long it had been since Akane had joined Sesshomaru.  
And not much has happened.  
He was still distant, still quiet, and still didn't seem to care whether she was there or not.  
At times she pondered if this had been a good idea after all.  
The only help she was to him really was at keeping an eye on the child, Rin, while he was off doing who knows what.  
Akane liked the girl, and was kept entertained by the bickering of her and Jaken, but she wanted to be of more use to the Yokai Lord. **

**'Don't you forget about me' by Simple Minds blasted in her ears as she leaned against the tree.  
She was drifting in and out of sleep, and pulling her dark blue boys school uniform closer to her chin.  
She messed with the collar so that it was facing up, covering half her mouth.  
This was one of the many times she was happy to wear boy clothes, as she still did from time to time.  
How Kagome didn't freeze to death at night was a wonder in Akane's mind.  
She glanced at the two smaller ones that had crashed a while ago, she had given them her travel blanket, and she smiled at the sleeping figures.  
She herself was getting tired, but she was trying to wait for Sesshy's return.  
Like always, he did not say where he was going or when he would be back.  
Simply had walked off. Akane was gonna give him a piece of her mind when he returned.  
How was she to help him if she was always left behind?  
She could fight, had even shown him what she could do, yet still he left her behind most times...**

 **She was so busy watching the dying flames of the fire, lost in thought, that when a hand lightly removed her red earbud, she yelped and jolted away, causing the other earbud to come out.  
Sesshomaru had somehow been crouching right next to her, and now was there staring at the earbuds in open wonder as the cord swayed in the night breeze. Akane shut off the music and quietly laughed at the baffled look on his face as he followed the cord with his eyes from his hand to the black MP3 in her own hand.**

"You control the sound?" He asked, calm look returning as he collected himself.

 **"You scared me to death!" Was her response.  
**

 **He stared. "You were unresponsive, clearly you could not hear me. Now, you control the sound?"  
**

 **She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for saying sorry for the mild heart attack... and yes, I control the music with this part," she waved it and pulled the cord from his hand slowly.  
**

 **Again, as he did whenever curious, he tilted his head slightly.  
**

 **"That high pitched noise was music?"  
**

 **She grinned. He was a dog after all, so of course he could hear it like that.  
**

 **"It didn't sound right because you weren't wearing the earbuds."  
**

 **He blinked.  
**

 **"Come here," she reached out and pulled him to a sitting position next to her, surprized he had allowed her to do so.  
But that didn't stop him from glaring at her actions though.  
**

 **"Oh, shush," she teased and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear it or not? It's my favorite song EVER, so if you hate it don't tell me."  
**

 **He frowned at her. But did not move.  
**

 **"Well, do you want to hear it the right way?"  
**

 **"Hn."  
**

 **She smiled at his trade mark response.  
He allowed her to place the earbuds in for him, and being that close to his face made hers red, she hoped it was dark enough he could not tell.  
Feeling brave, she sat right next to him, leaning in close, claiming it was to cold to be alone, which wasn't an all out lie tonight.  
But he didn't seem to care either way, so long as he got what he wanted.  
He stared at the device as she messed with it. Turning it down a bit, given his hearing, she replayed the song.  
Happy that he could speak and understand english so well. It would have a whole world of music for him to try.  
And half of what she had was American 80's music.  
He stiffened at the start of it, but once the lyrics started, he relaxed against her.  
She placed her head on his shoulder and could make out the words just fine.  
She could feel his eyes on her but refused to look up at him in case he was glaring.  
Soon though, he leaned his head back against the tree and simply listened.  
When the song was done, Sesshomaru's reaction was surprizing.  
He removed the buds and had actually honest to goodness completley SMILED at her.  
Now it was her turn to blink.  
**

 **"Do you have more?" An innocent childlike question escaped him, exitment in his tone.  
**

 **"Y-yes, hundreds more."  
**

 **That made his eyes widen in wonder as he looked to the device in her hands.  
**

 **"Hundreds more, in that small device?" He was acting so different, so open, golden eyes shining bright, she could not help but smile at him.  
**

 **"Yes. Many kinds too."  
**

 **He glanced over to the two sleeping members of the group for some reason, making sure Jaken didn't see his slip of emotion maybe?  
His eyes then met hers, calm mask falling back into place on his handsome face execpt for the exitment in those golden eyes.  
**

 **"Will you show me?"**

 **And with that, Akane was awake for seven more songs, telling him the names and types of music, and showing him how to skip what he didn't like. Seemed to be rap and hip hop type music that he skipped right away with cute look of disgust.  
Soon, she had drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, awaking the next day to find herself alone, with the MP3 player gently wrapped up and set by her side.**

 **After that night, he would come to her once the others slept and they would talk of music, styles, singers, and she would explain how things sounded so different to anything he had heard before.  
His mask would drop, revealing wonder and curiosity.  
It was fun to have conversations with him, he remembered modern words and recalled the way she explained things.  
They went from music to movies to cars. He was a fast learner and she wondered what it would be like to have him in her own world.  
In truth, night became her favorite time.**


	8. Chapter 8 Sesshomaru's deserved slap

**A secretly deserved slap.**

 **Music filled Akane's soul as she twirled and swayed to the tunes playing loudly in her head.  
The new earbuds she had gotten her last trip to her modern time were a good investment indeed.  
The last pair didn't sound half as clear.  
Now INXS played as she made her way from the well and towards the place he had said to meet.  
Leaving Akane to skip and dance without worry about him coming to get her like normal.  
She swayed and twisted, her arms moving like water while she walked. Mouthing the words that filled her ears.**

 **She was so into the song that when something yanked on her sleeve from behind, she yelped and twirled around, palm open and ready to bitch-slap whatever was behind her. To her horror, the person who now had a solid hand print to the left side of his face, was none other then Sesshomaru. His golden eyes wide in shock at what had just happened, then anger and a flash of red filled his gaze.**

 **Sesshomaru growled at the gaping girl in front of him.  
A look of horror on her face as she fumbled with the strange device her music always came from.  
His cheek stung a great deal, he certainly had not expected that reaction from her.  
The moment her music ceased, she began a ever flowing rant of apology.  
**

 **"Oh my gosh! Sesshy-sama, I'm SO sorry! I didn't know-didn't hear-oh my gosh-I am totally sorry! Your face! Bad, bad, Akane, just so STUPID!"  
**

 **Her hands kept reaching up as if she wished to touch the mark she had no doubt left on his face.  
He frowned at her and she stopped, now looking at her feet with a deep blush of embarasment.  
And despite the instinct at first to punish her for striking him, her reaction had instantly calmed it away.  
With a breath, he stepped back and spoke calmly to her.  
**

 **"I knew from the loudness of the music that calling your name would do no good. However, I should have walked around you to get your attention, I should not have startled you so. The fault is partly mine."**

 **Akane openly jolted at his slight apology.  
And after she had even left a mark on his pale skin...  
**

 **"No, really, I shouldn't have-"  
**

 **"It's done." He snapped as he began to walk.  
**

 **She followed close behind, watching his hair sway with each step, still feeling guilty.  
He hadn't taken that nasty tone with her in a long while. And after he had come to greet her...  
Was he gonna go back to not talking to her now? After all the progress over the last two months?  
Would her stupid slap send him all the way back to not talking to her in public? Would it end the nightly conversations?  
Was he THAT mad? And damn it, why was she in such a panic?  
**

 **"** **DAMN IT, I SAID I WAS SORRY!** **" She yelled in english, then felt embarrast right away.  
**

 **Sesshomaru glanced behind at her, eyebrow raised, amused at her outburst.  
**

 **"** **I understand that you are, Akane."** **He answered perfectly. Not even an accent.  
**

 **She looked to her feet again. Oh, sure, he said that, but the tone of voice said he was pissed.  
Suddenly, she noticed that Sesshomaru was now walking beside her.  
She glanced up at him to see an amused glint in his eyes as he watched her.  
How had he gone from pissed to amused so fast?  
**

 **"Y-yes?" She asked.  
**

 **"I noticed that the music was louder today then normal, so much so that I could make out more then just the beat. I rather liked the song."  
**

 **She froze mid-step, realized that Sesshomaru must have seen her dancing before, no wonder he seemed so damn happy all of a sudden...**

 **He watched her face turn three shades of pink. He could not hold back a smirk from making it's way onto his face at what she must have realized.  
The embarased look on her face was enough to forgive the sting his face still felt.  
Amazing how she could get away with treating him so.  
Any other would have had that very hand removed for the act of touching him.  
How he tossed his pride aside for her still bothered him somewhat, and yet, he could not help it.  
Aside from that, a tiny part of him knew he deserved the slap, for something she did not know. **

**He had watched her get out of the well, music louder then she had ever played it.  
Normally, he could make out the tune of the song, but today, even at that distance, he could make out the lyrics perfectly.  
It was a song she played often while they camped, on her CD player device. And as she had began to leave the well, the song changed to a new one, one that had her moving her hips and swaying in a way that he had not yet to see her do.  
She had danced with Rin before, and danced by the firelight, but had never moved in such a hypnotic way before.  
Without meaning to, he had followed the movement of her hips, trailing her body as she moved.  
She had been wearing skirts as of late, no longer dressing in pants, she said it was to make Jaken shut up, and to not embarass Sesshomaru any longer about being seen with a cross dressing girl.  
Not that it had bothered him before. In truth, it had made it easier to ignore the fact she was a girl.  
Her male clothes had hid her curves and growing breasts from view.  
Now, not so much.  
This blue skirt happened to be the shortest yet, just above her knees, and with the way she danced it moved teasingly.  
When he caught his actions, his face heated and he'd looked away.  
A part of him was unnerved at how he had slowly been becoming more attracted to this girl.  
This HUMAN girl.  
But her kindness, her feisty nature, the way she would play with him and challenge his word, treated him like his title mattered not to her, that drew him in just as much as her curves and scent did.  
And so another part of him didn't give a damn that she was human at all.  
Following behind her and calling her name, he tried not to watch her with growing hunger.  
And yet, the more she moved, the harder it had been for him to NOT watch.  
So he had reached out and yanked on her grey shirt sleeve.  
In truth, he deserved that slap more then she knew for how he had been watching her body.**

 **Akane was flush with horror at the thought of him watching her dance.  
When alone she moved different then in public more free. She most likely looked rediculous...  
**

 **"So, um, you liked that last song huh?" she said with a gulp. Wanting to get her mind off of it.  
**

 **He too, seemed to have been lost in thought, but he focused his golden gaze on her again.  
**

 **"Yes. Most of your music is decent, some borderline appaling in lyrics, but that last one was good."  
**

 **She grinned. She had introduced him to all kinds of modern music, his reactions amusing, it did not surprise her that he liked classical music.  
But he seemed to be drawn to 80's Rock and was picky about the bands.  
She had discovered the fact they had simular taste in many things.  
**

 **"Do you want to listen to it?" She asked.  
**

 **His seemed to consider this, but instead of answering, he continued to walk on, making sure she was by his side.  
They walked in silence, like always, and she didn't mind.**

 **The moment they arrived at the camp site, Jaken all out gawked at his lord.  
Pointing a green finger at Akane, he screeched at her accusingly.  
**

 **"How DARE you strike Lord Sesshomaru! You have marked his perfect face! How dare a human do such a thing! How are you still alive?"  
**

 **Sesshomaru ignored the imp and glanced at her with what she swore was a spark of amusement.  
**

 **"How indeed..." He mused almost playfully.  
**

 **She blushed at the rare show of humor.  
**

 **"Oh wow, Lady Akane, why did you do that?" Rin asked with a tiny giggle as she tended the fire.  
**

 **"W-well, it was a mistake and-"  
**

 **"It matters not. She will make it up to me." He cut in as he calmly walked over and sat with his back to a tree by the fire.  
**

 **Now it was Akane's turn to gawk as Jaken whipped his head around so fast he nearly fell, and Rin paused in her work.  
**

 **"And how will I do that, Sesshy-sama?" Akane gulped as many things ran thru her head.  
**

 **And the sexy spark in his eyes became more apparent.**

 **Sesshomaru nearly grinned as he seen all manner of emotion flash across Akane's face.  
Fear mixed with curiosity in her eyes made both the animal and the man in him want to tease her more.  
It became hard to keep his face nutural as he answered her.  
**

 **"Later tonight you shall see."  
**

 **Jaken caughed and fell to the ground, for once the imp was speechless.  
Rin just smiled and went back to her fire tending.  
But Akane? Oh, her reaction was comical. That guilty look she got whenever her mind wondered into dangerous and perverted places...  
How her eyes lit up with an inner fire at his words, and the way she swallowed, he could not help but smile.  
Indeed, toying with her was fun.**

 **Oh. My. God.  
Akane thought as the honest to goodness teasing smile played across his face.  
He knows exactly the kind of thoughts that sentence caused.  
Had said them just to get her reaction.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama, I do believe you are toying with me. Because those words could mean just about anything."  
**

 **"Oh? Such as?" He played at innocent.  
**

 **Her face red, she looked him in the eyes, taking his challenge.  
This was a game to him, she realized, and one she would not let him win.  
Everything he did was some kind of game or challenge, but she would not back down.  
She could make him just as uncomfortable if she wanted too.  
Sesshomaru's smile vanished as she looked him up and down, biting her lower lip.  
**

 **"Let me think, what could a big man like you want from little old me?"** **She teased in english.  
**

 **Golden eyes went wide with surprize.  
Jaken, though he had no clue what she just said, suddenly sensed her change in mood and he grabbed Rin and announced they were leaving to get more wood, the girl protesting as she went.  
The moment they were out of earshot Akane turned back to Sesshomaru and spoke.  
**

 **"Do you intend to have me please you later?"  
**

 **He blinked. A moment of shock in his eyes at her words before that playful look returned.  
Clearly, he had exepted her challenge.  
**

 **"Yes." He said smoothly.  
**

 **Akane kept a straight face.  
**

 **"And just how," she paused as she sat beside him so close she was touching him.  
"How do you want me to please you, if I may be so bold."  
**

 **Again with the almost evil smile as he leaned in close, continuing the game.  
**

 **"With your body."  
**

 **How far is he gong to go with this before his yokai pride makes him stop flirting with me?  
Taking advantage of this rare time of playfulness and wanting to see him squirm for a change, she placed her hand on the fading mark she had left, he stilled at her touch, glaring.  
He was used to her backing off at such sexual teasings, getting all shy and flustered.  
Not this time. Switching to her tongue, she used her most sexy voice...  
**

 **"Will you let me strip you bare and lick you down?"**

 **Sesshomaru jolted backwards.  
His face red all the way to his pointed ears as he played that image in his mind.  
Heat filled his very core at the sight.  
In all the seven hells! What had just come out of her mouth?!  
Where was the shyness of the past?  
His reaction had caused that sexy look in her eyes to melt away as she now laughed so hard she was leaning over on one arm.  
This caused him to frown as he ran his hand over his face, trying to hide the fact he was still red.  
**

 **"GOT YOU!" She cackled loudly, "I so got you!"  
**

 **Admiting defeat in their little game was something he would not do aloud.  
Glaring at her, he lightly growled and watched her as she calmed herself, only to look at his annoyed stare and laugh some more.**

 **"I am not amused, Akane."  
**

 **She stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes.  
**

 **"You are so cute when you pout."  
**

 **He blinked at her bold and disrespectful words.  
**

 **"This Sesshomaru does NOT pout." He stated.  
**

 **She pointed at his chest and grinned playfully.  
**

 **"That Sesshomaru is so totally pouting."  
**

 **His face going red once more, he stood up and glared down at her.  
**

 **"I am not. How dare you-"  
**

 **Akane stood and places her finger on his lips.  
**

 **"No worries, Sesshy-sama, I won't tell." She winked at him with those blue eyes and turned to walk over to her backpack.  
**

 **And he hated to say that he could not hurt her for her bold actions.  
But only to himself would he admit that she had without a doubt won the game. **

**It was amazing that he hadn't killed her yet for how she treated him at times, even Akane knew that.  
But by treating him so, especialy alone, she got to see other sides to him.  
And she liked that.  
Looking back over her shoulder as she rummaged thru her pack, she seen him return to the tree, face back to it's nutural fallback expression.  
Thankfully, her handprint was all but gone on his perfectly creamy skin.  
He glanced her way, growled, and looked back at the fire.  
She laughed to herself as Jaken and Rin returned and she went back to looking for the other thing she had baught besides the new earbuds, but decided to save it for later.  
He wasn't in the mood now anyways.**

 **About an hour past and the two small ones and the dragon were asleep by the fire after having a meal and asking about the fading mark until she had to explain fully what had happened. Sesshomaru had went off a bit ago to scout the area for threats.  
The man hardly ever slept a full night.  
Akane went looking for him, it was not hard, she caught him on his way back, just outside the treeline.  
The light of the halfmoon making his hair silver and his eyes shine. **

**He watched her approach, had smelled her and came to meet her.  
Night was not a time to wonder about for a female.  
Especialy his female-no-his servant- yes, that was what he meant.  
**

 **"What has you out so late, Akane?"  
**

 **She smiled up at him, hands behind her back  
**

 **. "I wanted to find you."  
**

 **He blinked at her, his head tilted to the side. For some reason his action caused her to smile wider, like everytime he did it. Strange.  
**

 **"I still need to make up from earlier remember?"  
**

 **He frowned. "Hmm."  
**

 **"Oh, don't look like that," she teased and took his hand in hers as she pulled him along.  
**

 **He was glad that the night hid the heat that he felt on his face at her bold touch.  
What was she doing with him?  
**

 **"I assume it's all clear right? You can settle for the night at camp?" Akane asked eagerly.  
**

 **"Yes... why?" He didn't protest as she led him to the tree, where she had set up her blanket.  
**

 **Did she intend to sleep by him? Sleep... with him?  
**

 **"Akane, what in the seven hells-" he was cut off as she revealed what she had been holding.  
**

 **"I got a new MP3 player, and this one can have two sets of earbuds at once." She happily waved the blue small device.  
**

 **Sesshomaru let out a breath and watched as she set the thing up after they had sat side by side.  
She placed a set of the earbuds in hers, and he was surprized when she placed his in for him, the kind action nearly had him red again.  
Even though the first time she had done so, only a while back, had given him no such reaction.  
**

 **"I have some new music you'll like." She said as she settled by his right side, leaning her head against his shoulder, she had wrapped his fur around her own shoulders to be closer.  
**

 **He should shove her away. He should.  
This was far too bold even for her...  
But then music filled every part of him.  
He closed his eyes as she turned it up. A soft lilting melody played out and he found his body relaxing.  
He took the device from her hand and looked to the screen, reading the name of the artist.  
It was a new one, he did not recall the voice that began. Another American band.  
He was lucky he could speak english, most of her music was not from this country.  
But he rather liked it more.  
Handing the small strange device back, he let the music take him away, as Akane would say.**

 **She smiled to herself as she felt Sesshomaru relax with each song to the point she thought him asleep as soft rock music played.  
She had made such a relaxing playlist hoping it would help him sleep. It seemed to be working.  
And she felt a wave of pride at her handywork.  
Rare was it for him to sleep deeply.  
She felt him sigh before he rested his head on her own in such a intimate way she blushed.  
Trying not to move to much, she set the music on repeat and snuggled close.  
Eyes now shut. Sleep soon came.**


	9. Chapter 9 Captive of Naraku

**CAPTIVE OF NARAKU?**

 **How DARE he treat her like that!  
Akane fumed as she marched thru the trees, not caring how much noise she made or how many branches she broke along the way.  
Sesshomaru had been beyond rude this time. She had asked him if she could make her way to Totosia and ask for some kind of weapon.  
She had wanted to finaly be of use.  
To no longer just stand by and watch him fight his enemies while she was only allowed to take on the smallest of yokai in hand to hand combat...**

 **"Why would this Sesshomaru ever require the help of a human girl?" He had said coldly.  
**

 **"I'm not just human, I'm part Lighting Dragon too you know, and I can help."  
**

 **The man had scoffed at her. "You hardly have enough dragon in you to matter."  
**

 **She had glared at him. "So this is a no then?"  
**

 **"I am ordering you to drop the subject all together, seeing as it is pointless. You would only get in my way in a battle. Protecting Rin while I am away is enough." He stated.  
**

 **That had set her off. "Oh, come ON! Even Inuyasha let's Kagome fight by his side!"  
**

 **Golden eyes glared at her. "Letting a woman aide you in battle is proof of weakness. It is the worst insult to both male and yokai pride."  
**

 **"Oh, so this is because I'm a girl?!" She growled.  
**

 **"Exactly." He seemed happy she got the clue.  
**

 **"You sexist asshole!" She gaped at him.  
**

 **His eyes had gone red at that.  
**

 **"You shall not speak to me that way. What I said is truth, and it is no falt of mine that you were born female."  
**

 **"FUCK OFF AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE, YOU ARROGANT PRICK!"** **She had screamed in her tongue before stomping off at top speed.  
**

 **He was smart enough not to follow her, for both his sake and hers.  
Fighting between them was normal at this point, and because of both thier tempers it bordered on physical at times.  
And she could sense his rage even as she walked away from him, while her own built.  
And so here she was, no clue where to be honest. And didn't care. **

**Little did she know, Kagura was following close behind, and had been for some time.  
The woman had become infatuated with Sesshomaru, and had in tern become ever angered at how Akane was allowed to treat the man.  
But this time she had a plan. Since capturing Rin, a few weeks ago, even though it had not turned out well in the end, Naraku had been pondering what reaction Sesshomaru would give if the other woman was to be taken from him.  
And now seemed a good a time as any to get her for him... **

**"Honestly, I think I'll stay gone a while this time, make him think about his words for a bit." Akane mummbled as she went out and into a clearing.  
**

 **She sensed someone coming from above, and just managed to get out of the way as Kagura landed beside her.  
**

 **"Oh, you'll be gone for a long while I think." The dark haired woman said with a dark mischeavious smile.  
**

 **Akane looked at her with caution.  
She personally had no reason to dislike the wind witch, yet it had been clear from the start that the woman did not like HER, so this sudden appearance could not be a good thing.  
**

 **"Hey, umm, what's up?"  
**

 **The woman rolled her red eyes. "Must you be so stupid? At least TRY and save yourself. Not just stand there like a fool."  
**

 **Akane stiffened. "Oh please, please, tell me your not gonna do what I think your gonna do..."  
**

 **Kagura stepped forward and attacked with a wave of her fan. "Dance of blades!"  
**

 **Akane just managed to dodge the red blast.  
**

 **"See, this is why I need a fucking weapon!" She said over her shoulder, knowing he wasn't there.  
**

 **Kagura laughed as she flashed behind the yellow haired girl.  
She tried to grab at her, but Akane flipped to her hands and kicked the woman in the jaw hard enough to knock her down.  
**

 **"You little bitch..." She rubbed her mouth.  
**

 **Akane was back on her feet, fixing the stupid skirt that had flashed the other woman.  
**

 **"Damn girl crap." She growled.  
**

 **Kagura took the chance at a sudden idea.  
Since the girl was so sensitive about such things...  
**

 **"Not very sexy underwear you have. What a mockery of a woman."  
**

 **That did it.  
Akane's face went red with embarasment while she focused on tugging down the green skirt.  
Kagura took that second to dive at the girl and hold a cloth to her face.  
Akane tried not to breathe, but soon fell prey to the knock out chemicals.  
Kagura tossed the girl onto her feather and took off with a grin.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru will never come looking. He will never know where you went. Hell, even if he did, he would leave you alone.  
Why waist his time on a human wretch that treats him so?"  
**

 **Not that Naraku needs to know that bit. She thought with glee. Let him do as he wishes with her while he awaits Sesshomaru's reaction.  
And when the man does not show? With any luck, he will kill the human.**

 **Akane awoke feeling woozy and light headed.  
At first she wondered if she had too much to drink after she had gotten home...  
But then she recalled NOT going home.  
She bolted upright, which was a bad idea.**

"Oooouh..." She groaned while shaking her head.

 **Once the world stopped spinning, she got a look at her surroundings.  
She was in a cell. Like, an actual CELL, complete with bars.  
**

 **"What the fuck?"  
**

 **"You have a foul mouth for a girl." A deep sexy voice said with amusement as Naraku stepped into view from outside the bars.  
**

 **"You've no idea." She replied, staring at him.  
**

 **He smurked at her and watched in silence as she looked him over for the first time.  
Sure, she had seen this guy in fights and in passing, but she had never had the chance to LOOK at him.**

 **The dark brown hair was wavy, like crazy wavy, with curls here and there.  
The total opposite of Sesshomaru's sleek and straight white hair.  
The man was handsome as sin.  
Which made sense, given the things he did for fun.  
But his eyes were a shock. The maroon color was beautiful, but they told a tale of sadness and anger.  
This man was lonely, but hid it well behind a cruel smile, like the one he was giving her now.  
**

 **"Like what you see?" He teased.  
**

 **"Yeah, actually."  
**

 **By his face she could tell that had NOT been what he expected.  
**

 **"You have beautiful eyes." She added while looking right into them.  
**

 **Naraku frowned at her, which was more like a bothered child, instead of Sesshomaru's annoyed one.  
And she couldn't help but smile.  
**

 **"You're not right in the head, are you girl?"  
**

 **Akane laughed at his stone serious voice.  
**

 **"Why? Because I'm not afraid of you, or because I gave you an honest complement?"  
**

 **"Both, I should think." His frown deepened.  
**

 **" And what do you mean you don't fear me?" She cocked her head and grinned.  
**

 **"You have given no reason to as of yet. And even the things you have done before are not, as I would say, evil or anything. Cruel and strange. You must be a bored man to play with people as you do."  
**

 **He scoffed at her and was now giving her a look that said 'Crazy ass bitch' very clearly.  
**

 **"Do you even know all I have done?" He was offended, which she found funny.  
**

 **"Oh, yes!" She stood up and approached the bars.  
"But lets be honest here, Naru honey, you could have killed all the people you rather toy with. And Inuyasha? Pinned to a tree for fifty years, unprotected mind you, and you just left him there. Coulda killed him off the bat, but noooo, you leave him there. Now why is THAT one must wonder? Hmmm?"  
**

 **He backed away from her, eyes wide.  
**

 **"See?" She went on. "You like to play games with others, but you ain't all out evil."  
**

 **"What did you call me?" He snapped.  
That glare returning as the shock wore off.  
**

 **She sighed and tisked at him. "Is that all you got out of my tirade, Naru-kun?"  
**

 **She honestly didn't know where the 'Honey' part had come from.  
Now he just stood there. Studying her like a new toy he didn't know how to work.  
**

 **"Like what you see?" She repeated with a coy smile as she did a twirl and a bow.  
**

 **He actually HISSED at her. "You shall remain here until I know what to do with you."  
**

 **And with that he spun on his heel and marched off down the hall and out a black door.  
The moment he was out of earshot, Akane let out a shaky sigh and slid to the floor.  
**

 **"Sure Akane, piss of the spider, smart move."  
**

 **She slapped her forehead with a groan.  
But to be honest, she thought with a smile, the man was kinda fun to toy with.  
For god's sake, he showed some actual EMOTION on his face with her teasings.  
Sesshomaru would have scowled at her and gotten pissed, but she would have had to stare at his eyes to get any other clue to his thoughts.  
**

 **"Now what do I do? Sesshy-sama sure as hell ain't coming for me..."  
**

 **And she looked around. No windows. Just the door down the hall.  
She wondered if he had stolen another human castle, she got the feeling it was a big place since she couldn't even hear where he had went.  
With a growl, she flopped onto the floor and pondered her fate.**

 **Naraku shoved Kagura to the wall as his hand tightened around her small neck.  
**

 **"I do not recall telling you to fetch that girl just yet, so what is she doing here?!"  
**

 **Kagura gasped and whimpered, trying to peel his hand away as she went pale.  
He released her so she could answer.  
**

 **"I j-just thought," she sputtered and gasped for more air.  
"I would take the opertunity while it was there. Sesshomaru hardly lets her go off on her own, the two headed dragon follows her. I simply thought it was a rare shot-"  
**

 **"But I do not what to DO with her!" Naraku roared at the woman, causing her to shrink away with a yelp.  
"I spend my time on Inuyasha's troup more then the Dog Lord, so I barely even know of this girl. I have yet to see how she could be of use. Do not take actions without my orders Kagura."  
**

 **The woman bowed.  
**

 **"Yes. I won't ever again."  
**

 **He hissed at her and waved his hand to dismiss her as he sat next to a tray with sake'.  
**

 **"If I may be so bold," She bravely went on. "The girl means something to Sesshomaru, they are always together. She takes care of the child. And from what I have heard, she is part dragon, but more human than that, so she is weak. You could use her to get to Sessho-"  
**

 **"I already have his attention because of the game with the girl child. Nothing more is needed. So I will have to figure out a different way to use this strange one in my plans." He cut her off.  
**

 **"Sorry." Kagura left him.**

 **Once left to his thoughts, he replayed his earlier encounter with the girl.  
She had spunk, that was without saying, and she had the nerve to speak as if she knew him on a personal level.  
Yes he knew of her, had watched her from time to time as he did all his pawns, but had yet to have the desire to toy with her.  
He knew her name, the fact she wore male clothing untill recently, and she seemed to hate being treated like a girl.  
She had a feisty tough nature that he rather liked.  
In truth, he had yet to capture her because he enjoyed the few times he had watched her with Sesshomaru.  
The girl knew how to rile the calm yokai like no other, and it was comical to see.  
However, the fact she did not fear him, and her strange way of viewing that way he did things, that bothered him.  
**

 **"Damn it, why DIDN'T I just kill Inuyasha back then?" He mumbled, not sure if he really knew himself why.  
**

 **But she had been right. He liked to toy with people, to see how they would react.  
He knew no other way to try and make sense of the things called emotions.  
He himself seemed to lack many, and did not understand half of the ones he did feel.  
At the thought, the scar on his back began to throb, as it always did if he thought too deeply about such things.  
He hissed in pain and snatched up the sake' at his side, downing half the bottle.  
One of the many human things he did do was drink.  
Allot.  
He had to eat and drink, but sleep only came at random times.  
He didn't know why.  
The scar continued to hurt as thoughts of a blue eyed human girl began to fill his head.**

 **Akane was beyond proud of herself at this point.  
She thought herself totally awesome.  
She had been kicking and shaking the bars for a long while after Naraku had left her, who knows how long ago, and had been just about to give up when something awesome happened.  
She was pissed, and had used all her anger when she punched the wall.  
And it had cracked.  
She stared at the crack, it didn't make sense, the wood was solid as rock when she had hit it just moments ago in another fit.  
Then she looked at her hand, which was covered in what looked like static electricity.  
She watched in awe as she calmed down.  
But as she calmed down, so did what she assumed was lighting coming from the tips of her fingers.  
Akane grinned like a madwoman.  
She then thought of all the annoying things in her life.  
Like being raised as a boy and having only one friend as a kid because of that, of the odd way she acted around new girls as part of her 'Boy' persona she had used for so long. But most of all, she thought of how Sesshomaru still treated her like a burden.  
Sure, his mask of ice would crack every now and then, a few times even went as far as to tease her with fake sexual flirtations, but that mask always came back twice as thick as before and take twice as long to crack again.  
He was cold, and silent when not putting her down or trying to put her in her place.  
She was human, and a girl.  
So in short, she beneath him.  
Akane felt that heat in her chest, followed by her fingers tingling.  
She kept herself mad, as hard as it was given the new power she had found.  
She replayed the last thing Sesshomaru had said to her, and punched the wall again.  
It blasted apart.  
**

 **"DUDE!" She laughed. "I just did a fricking Thunder Punch!"  
**

 **And so here she was, making her way down the hall to the door, laughing and dancing like a loon.  
And ran smack into Kagura.  
**

 **"Well fuck."**

 **Pretty red eyes glared daggers.  
Kagura snatched Akane's arm, holding tight.  
**

 **"What in the world was that rackett? How did you get out you stupid human?"  
**

 **That did it.  
**

 **"Stupid human? Stupid human! I'm so SICK of hearing that from you STUPID yokai!"  
**

 **She punched the woman in the stomach, her hand acting as a taser, knocking Kagura down as she began to twitch and spasm.  
Akane bolted out the door, down a hall, up some stairs and entered a hall with four closed doors.  
She slowly tried each one, finding that the first three were just empty bedrooms.  
The fourth led into a huge room that had a balcony at the other end.  
The room had three empty sake' bottles scattered on the floor, she seen them as she looked around.  
There just HAD to be another door after all. **

**As she passed the balcony, she froze.  
Someone was sitting out there under the moonlight, with his bare back to her, the top of his dark robe tossed to the side.  
The light of the full moon showing off the spider mark on his back, his hair pulled over his shoulder.  
A part of her knew it was Naraku, but when she seen him take a sword and begin to cut away at the skin on his spine, she reacted anyway.  
Akane marched over and yanked the blade from his hand just as he made the second slice.  
**

 **"What the hell do you think your doing to yourself?!" She cried tossing the sword away as he turned to look over his shoulder with a dumbstruck expression.  
**

 **They just stared at each other for a moment, confused maroon eyes meeting concerned blue eyes, and there was an odd spark that passed between them. What that spark was, neither could place, yet they both felt it.  
**

 **"Well, what are you doing?" Akane finally said.  
**

 **"Taking it off." He said without thought.  
**

 **"What off?"  
**

 **"The damned scar. It hurts."  
**

 **"Well yeah, cutting skin would hurt, duh." Akane noticed that he sounded a bit off.  
**

 **"No, the scar hurts. It always hurts..." He said as he turned around to look at her, still sitting.  
**

 **And she seen that he looked a bit tipsy.  
**

 **"You drank the three bottles of sake'." She said aloud as he frowned up at her.  
**

 **"So?" He stated like a spoiled child.  
**

 **He was cute when tipsy.  
And he seemed to catch on to just who he was talking to as his eyes got huge.  
**

 **"How are you here?"  
**

 **Akane shrugged. "Not important. What is important is you trying to skin yourself. Don't you get hurt enough fighting people?"  
**

 **He blinked at her. "Why d'you care?"  
**

 **"I'm against self harm. Doesn't it hurt like hell?"  
**

 **He shook his head, making his hair fly and he had to move some strands out of his face.  
**

 **"Not as much as the damn scar."  
**

 **"So... you do this often then?" She frowned down at him as he nodded.  
**

 **"It keeps coming back." He whined.  
**

 **She smurked at him. He really did act like a kid this way.  
**

 **"If it keeps coming back, then stop cutting it off. Besides, I can name three guys at my school who would kill for a tattoo like that."  
**

 **This made him look confused. "Why?"  
**

 **"Cause it's badass! I mean really, for a scar it has the coolest shape."  
**

 **Akane went around him and traced one spider leg with her fingers.  
He arched his back and sucked in a breath, making her freeze.  
Did he LIKE that?**

 **Naraku got chills as the girl ran her fingers over his scar.  
Her soft touch froze just at the spot he had cut open, and a strange feeling filled his stomach.  
Why was she here?  
Was her odd concern for him stronger then the urge to flee?  
His head was fuzzy due to the sake' from before, but he was certain that even sober this girl would still baffle his mind. **

**"Does this hurt?" She asked as she once again trailed the fresh cut.  
**

 **With a hiss to hide the pleasure her touch gave, he turned and stood.  
Snatching at her, he yanked her close to him.  
**

 **"Foolish little human, you do realize that all chance of escape have gone, yes? So why bother trying to trick me?"  
**

 **To his surprise, she laughed at him.  
**

 **"Oh, Naru honey, I knew the moment I came onto the balcony that I wouldn't be going anywhere. And really, if one act of kindness has you so jumpy, I truly feel sorry for you."  
**

 **"I do not need your pity!" He snarled as he tossed her from him.  
**

 **A wave of dizziness took him and he nearly fell, but the girl held him up.  
**

 **"Listen here you, yell at me later." Akane said as if speaking to a child.  
"Sit down before you fall."  
**

 **He allowed her to help him inside and they both sat down across from one another.  
**

 **"Why... tell me why." He asked as she looked him in the eyes.  
**

 **Nobody ever looked at him like that. No hate, no disgust, just curiosity and something he didn't know.  
**

 **"Your tipsy and alone." She stated.  
**

 **"You ARE crazy." He hadn't meant to voice that.  
**

 **The smile she gave warmed his insides.  
**

 **"Naru-kun, you have NO idea."  
**

 **"You have an answer for everything?"  
**

 **"I try." She shrugged.  
**

 **And it was his turn to laugh.  
Just then, Kagura stormed into the room with panic in her red eyes.  
**

 **"The girl, she has somehow-ack!" She yelped when she seen Akane seated next to him.  
**

 **Pointing a finger at her, Kagura growled.  
**

 **"Bitch! You will pay for what you did to me!"  
**

 **Akane huffed at the woman.  
**

 **"Excuse me lady, but you were gonna attack me. Ya think I would just stand and scream like some dumb bimbo?"  
**

 **Naraku chuckled at her words.  
Kagura stepped forward, drawing her fan.  
**

 **"You insulent little-"  
**

 **"Enough!" He snapped.  
**

 **She froze and looked at him, clearly annoyed.  
**

 **"But she-"  
**

 **"She is not going anywhere." He stated as if it were not obvious enough.  
**

 **"Now go. You have bothered me enough today by bringing her."  
**

 **"Y-yes, as you wish..." She bowed, glaring daggers at Akane as she went out the door.  
**

 **"My, my, what DID you do to her?" He asked as he glanced at the yellow haired girl.  
**

 **He could feel his head becoming more clear with each moment that passed.  
The human girl actually looked guilty as she answered him, toying with the end of her skirt.  
**

 **"W-well, I kinda, maybe, zapped her... a little."  
**

 **"You what?" He gaped.  
**

 **"It's a new thing!" She suddenly got exited and leaned in close.  
**

 **But, seeing as how he didn't want to get zapped, he leaned backwards.  
She laughed at him.  
**

 **"Oh, like it would work on YOU of all people, puh-lease! Anyway, if I get pissed off enough my fingers get all zappy. You know, like itty bitty lightning sparks. Kinda how I busted out of the cell too-oh-but I shouldn't have told you that part huh?"  
**

 **He blinked at her.  
**

 **"You... busted out of the cell?"  
**

 **"YUP!" She beamed at him.  
**

 **"And yet, you help me instead of escape..." He just stared at her in awe.  
**

 **She was either crazy or stupid, he had yet to decide.  
**

 **"Like I would just walk past somebody trying to peel themselves like an orange, pffft!"  
**

 **"Like a orange?"  
**

 **"Yes. Or some other peely fruit. Hey is peely even a word?"  
**

 **He gave her the 'Crazy ass bitch' look again.  
**

 **"I have no idea."  
**

 **"Hmm, well, it is now huh?"  
**

 **"I need more sake'" He mumbled.  
**

 **"Oh yeah, by the way Naru-kun," She suddenly went from super happy to super curious.  
"You made it sound like you didn't want me here? So Kagura was acting on her own?"  
**

 **"Indeed. She thought it would bring Sesshomaru to my door once again. But I-"  
**

 **Akane burst out laughing.  
She laughed loud and deep, so hard she doubled over.  
Naraku could only gape at her oddness that continued on for the count of thirty.  
**

 **"W-what the hell? You think he would come looking for ME?" She breathed, wiping a tear from her eye with a giggle.  
"Do you even know the last thing I said to him?"  
**

 **He could not help it. Her reaction had him beyond curious as to why she acted like that.  
**

 **"No idea. But are you not his wench?"  
**

 **She gave him such a glare he expected a slap.  
**

 **"I am NO wench to ANYBODY. And am most certainly not to that stupid dog."  
**

 **He grinned at her.  
This was to be an interesting tale indeed.**

 **Akane told the whole thing.  
About wanting a sword or SOMETHING to fight with.  
About his stupid reasons that he had said no.  
And at last about how it had all ended as she stormed off.  
The man stared at her with wide maroon eyes that seemed to find her tale amusing.  
When she finished it took him a moment to process it all.  
**

 **"You called him... Arrogant prick?"  
**

 **"Yes."  
**

 **"To his FACE?!"  
**

 **"Duh."  
**

 **"You are a foolish little dragon."  
**

 **"So, not calling me human?"  
**

 **"A girl who calls Sesshomaru a prick to his face is no mere human. And you are part dragon."  
**

 **"Oh, I like you, Naru-kun." She sighed.  
**

 **He chose to ignore the sexy way she had just said that, but it was not easy.  
**

 **"And what was that other thing you called him?"  
**

 **"Sexist asshole." She smurked.  
**

 **"To his face."  
**

 **"Uh huh."  
**

 **A moment of silence.  
Akane felt worried, he was just grinning at her.  
But then he burst out laughing.  
He laughed so hard he fell backwards.  
Akane found herself starting to laugh once more.  
Every time the two started to breathe, one look at the other would send them off again.**

 **Once the spell of laughter died off, Naraku looked to the strange girl before him.  
She was brave and foolish.  
But something deep inside him truly enjoyed her company this night.  
The way she was looking at him now, like a friend might, if he had any.  
He realized that he had never laughed with someone before...  
**

 **"I think I might actually like you, little dragon."  
**

 **She blinked at him.  
And he seen the way her cheeks turned pink as she smiled at the floor.  
**

 **"I am crazy," She said. "Because I think I like you too, Naru-kun. Even though it's wrong."  
**

 **"Very wrong." He agreed.  
**

 **"So what are we to do?"  
**

 **"Drink with me?"  
**

 **"You're already tipsy."  
**

 **"Wore off a bit ago actually."  
**

 **"Ah..."  
**

 **He waited for her to say no.  
To beg him to release her. To stop this act she was doing to get into his good favor.  
But she didn't.  
**

 **"Are you cold yet?" She asked suddenly, looking once again concerned.  
**

 **"Eh?"  
**

 **"You left your robe outside."  
**

 **She got up and went to get it without him asking.  
Why was she kind to the man who had done such cruel things to her friends?  
She returned and handed the dark blue robe to him, then she went and got the fourth bottle of sake' that he had left on the tray.  
**

 **"I take it you drink from the bottle huh? No cups anywhere to be seen." She teased.  
**

 **"Never had company." He stated.  
**

 **Akane sat so close to him this time that their knees were touching.  
Her boldness amazed him.  
**

 **"You know I can kill you anytime." He said.  
"And now I know you serve no purpose here, if Sesshomaru does not care."  
**

 **Akane rolled her eyes and took a deep swig of sake' before she replied to him.  
**

 **"We gonna do this again, Naru-kun? Honestly, what is wrong with you having a friend? Somebody you have yet to wrong, so they just want to talk with you now and then. Can't you let me be that? You felt the spark right?"  
**

 **"The what?"  
**

 **She tossed him the bottle playfully.  
**

 **"The spark. Or maybe a zing? When you looked at me on the balcony."  
**

 **"I thought that was the sake'." He said with a grin as he took a drink, making her huff at him.  
**

 **"You know what I mean! Anyway, it's a rare thing, the spark. It's a feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time, yet, you both are already friends. It means that the friendship is meant to last a long time. If you let it."  
**

 **He studied the dragon girl.  
**

 **"You know allot when it comes to emotions don't you?"  
**

 **"Eh? I suppose so..."  
**

 **He drank once more and handed the bottle over.  
**

 **"Then tell me all you know."  
**

 **She scoffed at him.  
**

 **"Now who's crazy? Tell ya what, we can play Twenty Questions."  
**

 **He frowned at her.  
**

 **"What?"  
**

 **"We take turns asking each other one thing at a time. It's the best way to get to know someone."  
**

 **"Hmmm..." Naraku watched her down the sake' like water, she was full of surprizes.  
**

 **"Aaaah." She sighed as she handed it back.  
**

 **"Fine. You first." He said with a sigh.  
**

 **She didn't even think for half a second.  
**

 **"Can you really look like anybody you want?"  
**

 **Now that was a random thing. He had not expected that.  
Asking him for hints of weakness, that he had expected.  
**

 **"Well, I have to get a good look at the person to do it right. I cannot see someone at a glance and copy the appearance."  
He explained. She looked at him in awe. Another shock.  
**

 **"WOW! I would soooo be taking advantage of that if I had such a power..."  
**

 **He gave her a skeptical look.  
**

 **"Oh, would you now?"  
**

 **"Duh! Think about it, you could steal from rich people using another persons face! Getting rich while framing someone who deserves it, you know? Dude, you are so in the wrong line of work. Hell, you could even kill the emperor of Japan and take his place. Possibilities are endless when it comes to shape shifting."  
**

 **He laughed at her exited tirade.  
**

 **"I do believe you have an evil side, little dragon."  
**

 **She blushed, but she was grinning.  
**

 **"Sadly though, it takes much energy to maintain the change, so for now it can only happen for certain amounts of time."  
He almost felt bad at bursting her little bubble, her face dropped greatly at his words.  
**

 **"That sucks kinda. No fare." She whined.  
**

 **"However, once the Jewel is fully mine, I just might take your ideas to heart." He teased, seeing the panic set in.  
**

 **"Oh, ummm..." She looked frazzled.  
**

 **"Never mind that now, it's my turn, yes?" He waved away the last topic.  
**

 **Akane sighed with joy at the dropped subject.  
**

 **"Okay, shoot."  
**

 **"Explain what the difference is between dislike and hate." He asked in all seriousness.  
**

 **She gaped at him. Over and over.  
**

 **"Are you a dragon or a fish?" He teased with a coy smile.  
**

 **Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
Again, Akane thought he looked very child like.  
**

 **"Well you just go for gold don't you?" She said.  
**

 **"Eh?"  
**

 **"That's a hard thing to explain."  
**

 **He pouted at her. "You said ask anything..."  
**

 **Dang he was cute like that.  
**

 **"Okay, okay, just give me a second..."**

 **And that was how it went.  
The two drank until the stars began to fade in the sky, asking each other all manner of things.  
Akane asked simple things, not wanting to ruin the mood of the night.  
Naraku liked purple (SHOCKER THERE, Lol), and drank almost each night.  
He hated spicy things and ate simple, yet odd combinations of food.  
Peaches were his favorite thing.  
Meanwhile, he asked deep things that took her a while to explain.  
What was it like to miss someone.  
What was the difference between love and desire.  
What was regret?  
Each time he would first give what he thought it was, and then listened and pondered her version.  
By the time the sun was coming into the room, Naraku was leading her out the secret door, allowing her to go.  
Saying that he had no desire to kill her at this point, and had no further use of her time.**

 **"You tell anyone where this place is and you shall see all you love destroyed."  
Naraku said as he watched her step into the sun, her hair shining gold in the morning light.  
**

 **Akane turned and raised her eyebrow at him.  
**

 **"That is an odd way to say goodbye to a new friend, Naru-kun. You need to work on that."  
**

 **He growled at her. "We cannot be friends. Even you must know that. The next time we see each other will most likely be on a battlefield."  
**

 **She gave him a sad smile. "So, what was last night then, if not two friends talking?"  
**

 **He backed away, doing his best to convince her.  
**

 **"Last night was the result of to much sake' on my part. Nothing more, nothing less."  
**

 **"And you letting me go now?"  
**

 **She had him there.  
**

 **"Go Akane." He said as coldly as he could.  
**

 **"Kay, kay!" She smiled at him still.  
**

 **"But should you ever want someone to talk to, and until you do something I cannot forgive, I will be your friend. Nobody will know, cause they won't get it. But everyone, even you, needs a second chance. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have done things in the past that made them the villians in someone elses story."**

Naraku watched as she waved and went on her way.  
And he knew that this new feeling in his stomach was regret.

 **This would be the first of many visits the two would have.  
But how will Akane deal with keeping it from Sesshomaru? **


	10. Chapter 10 Blade of Mine

**THE BLADE OF MINE.**

 **Akane had spent four days in her own time.  
Trying to make sense of the strange connection she had felt with Naraku on that tipsy night.  
And aslo to get over her anger with Sesshomaru from the last fight.  
When she finally had enough, thinking she had been gone to long, she made her way back.  
To her utter shock, the last person she thought of was there waiting. **

**Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well as she climbed out.  
He turned and glared at her.  
**

 **"Your not Kagome."  
**

 **"Well duh, Yasha-kun."  
**

 **"Don't call me that, damn it. How many times have I said that?"  
**

 **Akane acted as if she were in deep thought for a moment. Tapping her skull and staring at him.  
**

 **"I think the last count was thirty seven."  
**

 **"Keh, never mind." He rolled his eyes and stood up, placing his hands in his sleeves.  
**

 **"Anyway, it is good your here I suppose."  
**

 **"Is it now? Why, you miss me?" She batted her eyes at him playfully.  
**

 **"Don't be stupid." He scoffed, but gave her a half smile, then he got an annoyed look as he turned and pointed off into the trees.  
**

 **"Now that your here, Sesshomaru will leave, I can't stand him hanging around anymore."  
**

 **Akane gasped. "What's he doing here?"  
**

 **Inuyasha looked at her like she was a dumbass.  
**

 **"Waiting for YOU, what else would he be doing hanging out in the trees for three days?"  
**

 **"Three days?" Akane was amazed. He had been waiting there for her, so close to his brother, and had not started a conflict?  
**

 **"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha leaned close to her with a frown.  
**

 **"Your face is all red."  
**

 **Akane could feel her heart speed up at the thought of Sesshomaru waiting for her.  
Did that mean he forgave her outburst? She herself had decided to forgive him a while ago.  
**

 **"Thank you, Yasha-kun, but I must be going." She waved at him and took off.  
**

 **"What are you thanking me for?" He laughed as he watched her all but run to the forest.**

 **Sure enough, Sesshomaru was just inside the line of trees, sitting up on a high branch.  
Face as calm and serene as always as he looked down at Akane, who was catching her breath after her little dash up the hill.  
**

 **"You are late." He stated simply.  
**

 **Voice only having the smallest hint of annoyance.  
**

 **She gave a cocky half smile. "Funny, I do not recall saying when I would return."  
**

 **He gracfully jumped to his feet next to her.  
**

 **"You are late nonetheless. You have always been back within two days time, so that is what I told Totosai it would be. If he refuses you now it is your own falt for being late."  
**

 **"Huh?" She sputtered. "Totosai?"  
**

 **Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, head tilted to the side ever so slightly.  
**

 **"You still desire a weapon, yes?"  
**

 **Akane gaped at him, catching on to what he was doing.  
**

 **"Y-your saying that I can?"  
**

 **"You are set in your ways, and this Sesshomaru has learned that you are impossible when angry. And also, what I said before was..."  
**

 **He paused, looking away. "It was careless and rude."  
**

 **Akane's knees buckled and she nearly fell, but caught herself before he seen.  
He was still not looking at her, which was so cute.  
**

 **"Are you trying to maybe, apologise to me?"  
**

 **"It is done." He stated. Looking her in the eyes for a moment before turning and walking off.  
**

 **And just like that, the fight was forgotten.  
Akane was amazed at how he could do that.  
But she supposed, it was easier then talking it out for him.  
And he was letting her have her way.  
**

 **"One second more, Sesshy-sama!" She said as she went to walk by his side.  
**

 **He glanced down.  
**

 **"It is done." He repeated.  
**

 **She smiled. "I know. But, I just want to say that I'm sorry too. For what I said. Forgive me?"  
**

 **A rare half smile played on his lips. "Very well."  
**

 **Akane could not stop smiling the rest of the way.**

 **They had made a brief appearance at camp to check in on the others.  
Thankfully, the two small ones didn't know about why she had gone, only that it was due to a disagreement.  
That was what Sesshomaru had told them anyway.  
Since Totosai was a decent ways away, they would fly there, which meant Rin and Jaken on Ah-Uhn, and Akane on Sesshomaru's back.  
As they went, Rin and Akane chatted away about what kind of weapon she should get.  
Jaken thought that a Naginata would be good, but both girls shot that idea down.  
Little Rin thought of a weapon like what Kohaku had, but Akane invisioned herself cutting her own flesh more then not.  
A sword, a simple Katana, would make Akane happy.**

 **Once there, they left the other three members in a safe spot near the woods, and the two made their way to the newest cave the old man made into his home.  
Sesshomaru stood back a ways.  
**

 **"You should go in first. He tends to run if he catches my presence."  
**

 **"Well, that happens when you threaten to kill people if they annoy you." She teased.  
**

 **"Hn. If he was not so rude and crazy, I would be less likely to act in such a way."  
**

 **Akane laughed a bit, because it was true, and went inside.  
It was smokey and dirty and was cluttered to the point she almost didn't see the old man sitting in a corner, eating what looked to be a rat. Eww.  
**

 **"You're late, young missy!" Totosai croaked as he pointed the rat-stick at her.  
**

 **Akane smiled. She liked the crazy old guy.  
**

 **"Well, I didn't know I was to come until today."  
**

 **Wide eyes became wider as he cackled away. "The mutt didn't tell ya till now?"  
**

 **"Sssh! Totosai-sama, he's outside." She giggled.  
**

 **"Oh dear," He gulped and whispered loudly. "Well we best get started then huh?"  
**

 **"Please!" She said happily.  
**

 **He stood and finished the rat in one take, stick and all, making her wince in disgust.  
Then he clapped his hands and gave a grin her way.  
**

 **"Okay then, are you familiar with the process?"  
**

 **"Not really, but you need something of mine right? That's how you do your work."  
**

 **He seemed to be getting exited as he dashed past her and began to rummage thru his cave, tossing rocks, hunks of metal, and dead things about like some freaky kind of rain.  
**

 **"It's around here somewhere..."  
**

 **Akane sighed as she watched him.  
And tried to clean up as he made his mess, only to get showered on by his falling debree, which seemed to amuse the man.  
**

 **"Now, now missy! No need to do that, stuff never stays in one place for long in here- AHA!"  
**

 **Totosai help up a pair of plyers as if they were golden treasure as he plopped down on the floor.  
**

 **"Found ya, ya little devil!"  
**

 **Akane began to worry a bit.  
**

 **"What exactly are those for, Totosai-sama?"  
**

 **"Come sit next to me, missy, it's better then standing for this kinda thing."  
**

 **She did as he asked, eyeing the plyers.  
**

 **"Again, what are they for?"  
**

 **"To pull out one of your fangs." He stated simply.  
**

 **She sputtered like a moron.  
**

 **"B-but, I ain't got any fangs! I'm more human then dragon."  
**

 **"Okay, a tooth then, it don't matter what ya call it really, it's the same thing." He said calmly, like pulling out teeth was an everyday thing.  
**

 **"But, my tooth won't grow back like Inuyasha's did! Is there something else you could use?"  
**

 **He pondered for a moment.  
**

 **"Do you need all your fingers?" He asked leaning in close.  
**

 **She yelped and jolted backwards.  
**

 **"Totosai-sama! Are you being serious?"  
**

 **He nodded twice with a deadpan expression.  
**

 **"Yep."  
**

 **"Well shit then..." She looked at her hands, trying to figure what she needed more, fingers or her teeth?  
**

 **"Why do you need something like this?"  
**

 **"As a bonding agent."  
**

 **She blinked. "Like glue?"  
**

 **"In a sense. It is just as hard to fully explain as it is to do really, I would not ask you for it if it were not needed."  
**

 **He seemed a bit offended.  
**

 **"Oh, I know that, Totosai-sama!" She said as she moved closer to him. "I trust your skill."  
**

 **That calmed the old man down.  
He snapped the plyers at her with a grin.  
**

 **"Now, say 'Ah', and it will be over in a blink."  
**

 **Akane gulped, and opened her mouth.  
**

 **"My goodness! What pearly whites ya got there missy!" He said in awe, making her laugh.  
**

 **Just as he reached for her with the plyers, Sesshomaru burst inside.  
**

 **"Enough!" He all but roared into the room.  
**

 **Akane jumped at the commanding tone he had.  
**

 **"What you want, can't ya see I'm working?"  
The old man stated, waving the plyers at him.  
**

 **Akane watched as Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet gently and glared down at Totosai.  
**

 **"Can you not just make her a simple human blade?" He snapped with annoyance.  
**

 **"What?!" She gasped. Not hiding her anger.  
**

 **He glared down at her.  
**

 **"Yes desire a weapon. But I did not agree to giving you something you may have no control over. The blades for yokai and beasts are not made for humans."  
**

 **Akane clenched her fists and raised her chin at him, a mockery of his own stance.  
**

 **"I am not JUST a human, and you know that!"  
**

 **Totosai, who had been watching with open amusement, cut in with a laugh.  
**

 **"Let the girl have her sword already. Traveling around with you of all people makes her in need of a good one."  
**

 **The Yokai Lord snarled at the older man. "You are not going to harm her."  
**

 **Totosai grinned. "Ah, so that's what this is about. You don't want her to be put in pain for what I need, is that right?"  
**

 **Akane's anger deflated. "Sesshomaru-sama..."  
**

 **His face gave nothing away, and his voice was solid ice.  
**

 **"I care not. If she were to become possesed by the blade later it would only be an annoyance to me."  
**

 **The old man cackled away. "Still so cruel."  
**

 **Akane sighed, and looked up at him. "Please, don't make me have to do it behind your back, cause you know I will."  
**

 **The two had a glaring match for a long while.  
So long that Totosai began to fidgit as he waited for all hell to break loose in his home.  
Again.  
**

 **At last, when Akane was close to tears from her anger, Sesshomaru gave a deep sigh and turned to face the old man again.  
**

 **"If you had another bonding agent to use, would something else of hers be enough to make the blade her own?"  
**

 **Totosai looked him over, interested in the sudden change in mood. "Yes... her blood would do fine if I had another bone to use."  
**

 **Sesshomaru dropped down in front of the man.  
**

 **"So use one of my fangs in her place."  
**

 **Akane blushed scarlet. "Sesshomaru-sama! Why would you-"  
**

 **"My fang shall grow back. Yours will not. Nothing more to it then that." He sounded annoyed and as arrogant as always.  
**

 **But she knew he cared.  
**

 **"Well, I'll be!" Totosai cackled away for a moment. "I was right then. You care for this little dragon girl."  
**

 **He paused and gawked at her. "What did you do to him, young missy?"  
**

 **Sesshomaru growled. "Silence, old man."  
**

 **Akane held in a laugh.  
**

 **"Fine, fine, just open up will you?" Totosai gave a small look of approval to Akane as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and opened his mouth.  
**

 **Akane was kinda shocked at how sharp all his teeth looked, and how white.  
And for a split second, she pictured that mouth biting her in playfull kisses.  
She shivered. Oh, she was such a bad person...  
**

 **With a count of three, Totosai grabbed and yanked out Sesshomaru's left canine fang.  
Akane winced, yokai or not, that had to hurt.  
Sesshomaru showed no sign of pain as he stood and went out the door, not even looking at her.  
But the fast way he moved told her it had hurt.  
**

 **"Oh yes, this will do well indeed!" the old man stated as he went off to find something else.  
**

 **"Will he be okay?"  
**

 **"What? Oh, the mutt will be fine. That fang will be back by morning. But I must say," He paused to laugh.  
"It has to hurt like hell right now. You should have seen his father when I pulled out HIS fang. That man screamed and howled like a little girl for an hour afterwords."  
**

 **"Really?" Akane giggled at the thought.  
**

 **"Indeed he did. Big baby that one." Totosai returned from the rubble with a small flask that he handed to her.  
**

 **"Now, I need you to fill that halfway for me, so don't get all girly on me."  
**

 **He turned and reached for a knife, but when he went back around, he was shocked to see that Akane had bitten open a small gash on her wrist.  
She began to fill the flask as he gawked at her.  
**

 **"What are ya, some kinda crazy?!"  
**

 **"Just a bit, yeah. I hate being treated like some wimpy girl. Now losing a tooth or finger is one thing, but I'm used to using my blood to heal wounds." She stated with a cocky smile.  
**

 **The old man gave her a look of respect.  
**

 **"Well, then I appologise for assuming."  
**

 **"No worries, Totosai-sama." She handed him the flask and stood.  
**

 **"Now if I may go?"  
**

 **He nodded at her and waved her away, clearly already mind set on his work as he walked off.  
**

 **"Return in ten days time."  
**

 **"Will do! And thank you."  
**

 **She bowed to him and left the cave in a hurry, wanting to find Sesshy before her wound closed.**

 **She found him not far from where they had left the others.  
He was leaning with his back to a tree, slowly hitting the back of his head on the bark behind him and his hand was clamped firmly over his mouth.  
She felt so bad at being the reason he was in pain, but he looked kinda cute and childish as he banged his head.  
Not like that would help at all.  
He didn't see her a few feet away. No doubt the pain was clouding his other senses.  
**

 **"Sesshy-sama?"  
**

 **The moment he caught her voice he dropped the hand from his mouth and stiffened.  
He turned to her and said nothing.  
**

 **"Thank you. I know you'll say the reason is for your own purposes, but thank you. You just willingly put yourself in pain. For me."  
**

 **He swallowed, and nodded.  
**

 **"Here, take some." She offered him her wrist, still dripping slowly.  
**

 **Sesshomaru glared at her.  
**

 **"I know, I know, you hate help, don't need it, blah blah blah." She returned his glare.  
**

 **"But you just helped ME, so just let me return that in the only way I can. Yes, you'll be fine by the morning, but this will make it hurt less until then. So, please?" She begged him.  
**

 **He had never once taken her offer of her healing dragon blood, no matter how injured he was.  
Those golden eyes were filled to the brim with stubborn pride as he silently refused her offer.  
Akane got an idea as he stared at her.  
Since he refused to move, she held her wrist up to him with a teasing smile.  
She knew if she made if a challenge he would not refuse.  
**

 **"So, you really gonna let this go to waste are you? Such a shame. What, afraid you won't be able to stop once you get another taste?"  
**

 **His eyes went wide. She had him.  
**

 **"Fine, whatever, you most likely don't have the willpower anyway."  
She gave a dramatic sigh and dropped her hand.  
**

 **The look he gave said that he knew what she was doing, but he snatched at her wrist anyway.  
**

 **"Hey!" She yelped.  
**

 **Violently, making her gasp, he pulled her to him and not only licked at the blood that flowed but bit into her upturned wrist.  
Pain mixed with pleasure as his fangs went in and he sucked at the blood with a growl.  
**

 **"Aaaah..." Akane sighed and hissed as he drank his fill.  
**

 **His eyes flashing red with desire just before he pulled away and tossed her hand to the side with a look a victory.  
**

 **"There." He said, catching his breath. "Happy?"  
**

 **She felt like she was soaring. "Way more then that, Sesshy-sama. Thank you..."  
**

 **Baffled was the look in his eyes.  
**

 **"Still not afraid?"  
**

 **"Nope. How's the pain?"  
**

 **"Gone. Foolish girl."  
**

 **She rolled her eyes and reached up to his face, making him freeze as she wiped some blood from his swollen lower lip.  
**

 **"Can't you just say 'Thank you Akane' like a normal person? Foolish yokai."  
**

 **Sesshomaru went to say something, and she took the moment to place her blood coated finger into his mouth.  
She had no idea what made her do it.  
But when he reacted on instinct, gently sucking at the blood, she hissed in a breath and heat filled her core.  
By the fire in his eyes she knew it was his turn to play with her, as he toyed with her finger with the tip of his tongue, waiting for her to give up and remove it from his mouth.  
With a gulp she knew he seen, she pulled her hand back and held it to her chest, her face on fire as he gave her a coy smile.  
**

 **"Thank you, Akane." He teased as he walked away from her.  
**

 **"Oh, yeah, I sooo lost that round..." She mummbled from behind him, and he have a short laugh as proof he heard her.**

 **Ten days came faster then Akane thought.  
And she was beyond happy when Sesshomaru said it was time to go back to the cave.  
They chose to leave Rin and Jaken behind this time, seeing as how the girl wasn't feeling well.  
So Akane rode Ah-Uhn this time, which was fine.  
She always worried about being to heavy for the Yokai Lord, even if he never said so.  
Once on solid ground, he helped her off the dragon.  
As they walked, a thought hit her.  
**

 **"Hey, what kind of dragon is Ah-Uhn?"  
**

 **Sesshomaru frowned. "Why the sudden interest."  
**

 **"Well, he's a dragon, I'm part dragon, yet I cannot talk to him. You think I would right?"  
**

 **"Hn." He gave her a half smile. "Smart girl."  
**

 **My god, she thought, did he just said that? Did he just say something NICE?  
She blinked up at him in amazement.  
He chose to ignore he over reacting.  
**

 **"The creature is part dragon and part horse actually, hence why he cannot speak, because even a full dragon can take human form."  
**

 **"He's part horse?!"  
**

 **"Indeed."  
**

 **Akane gaped. "Ouch."  
**

 **He gave her a look of interest.  
She blushed.  
**

 **"Well, ya know, a dragon and a horse... made a baby... so yeah, ouch."  
**

 **He laughed. It was short, but he laughed.  
**

 **Akane was happy to have gotten him to do that, it had been awhile since the last crack in that mask of ice.**

 **"There ya are! Thought ya might be late again." Totosai greeted them at his door.  
**

 **"Nope. Right on time." Akane gave a salute.  
**

 **"Just finished it this mornin' I did! And I must say, I think you'll like it. A fine blade indeed."  
**

 **Akane followed him inside, Sesshomaru staying behind, letting her see it first.  
**

 **"I don't know what it can do, mind you, that bit you'll have to do yourself." The old man said as he held out a cloth covered sword in his arms.  
**

 **"That's fine." Akane removed the cloth and looked in awe at the blade in his hands.  
**

 **A curved katana, bright silver, with bolts of blue running thru it. The hilt had a gold crescent moon base, and the handle was covered in black and dark green scales, with the top also gold.  
**

 **"He's beautiful..." She breathed in amazement.  
**

 **Totosai laughed. "A male blade is it?"  
**

 **"Yes. I can tell. He feels like Sesshomaru, and a bit of myself, both of us together."  
**

 **The old man nodded. "Indeed true. And I can tell you one hint about how to unlock the power hidden inside this sword."  
**

 **Akane gently took it, felt the spirit of the blade welcome her touch.  
**

 **"I'm listening."  
**

 **"When you filled that flask of blood, you planned to go and give some to Sesshomaru right?"  
**

 **She finally looked up. "How did you-"  
**

 **"Your blood was filled with the desire to soothe the pain of another, to protect him. That desire is the key to the sword. I fear it will be a simple blade when you fight for yourself, but if you are to fight to protect, I believe it shall be more."  
**

 **Akane took his words in, and pondered the meaning of them.  
It suited her. To protect those she loved more then herself.  
**

 **"I love it." She kissed Totosai on the cheek and the old men went red as a tomato.  
**

 **"W-well, never been thanked like that before. Should start making swords for girls more often."  
**

 **Akane laughed at his words as she made her way outside.  
No doubt Sesshomaru had heard it all, but he said nothing as she smiled and help the sword up for him to see.  
He took it from her slowly, turning it over in his hand and studied the blue lightning bolt pattern that covered the blade.  
**

 **"A fine looking sword." He said after he looked it over with great attention.  
**

 **"I think so too. He smells like you."  
**

 **Sesshomaru got a very comical look on his face.  
**

 **"It SMELLS like me?" He said, taken aback.  
**

 **"Yup!" She grinned.  
**

 **He clearly thought she was nuts, and she pouted up at him.  
**

 **"What, it does smell like you. Can't you tell?"  
**

 **"This Sesshomaru does not go sniffing swords. You, however, may do as you like." He said.  
**

 **"Hey!" She stoped when she seen the teasing smile on his face.  
**

 **She blushed pink.  
Sadly, that smile vanished quickly as he looked over he shoulder.  
She followed his gaze.  
**

 **"Now hang on just one minute there missy!" Totosai came out waving something.  
**

 **"Ya got so happy that ya left without the other bit ya need!"  
**

 **He handed her a sheath covered in the same black and green scales.  
**

 **"Oh, duh, stupid Akane." She playfully hit her head before taking it and carefully placing the blade inside.  
**

 **"Thank you so much!"  
**

 **"Sure, sure, now remember my words." He waved a finger at her. "When fighting for you, it is just a sword, so you need to be good at it!"  
**

 **"Trust me, Totosai-sama, I am!"  
**

 **"Come to me if there is anything wrong with it."  
**

 **"Promise."  
**

 **"Now, if you don't mind, I've some tasty rabbit waiting for me." And he turned and left, speaking over his shoulder as he went.  
**

 **"Take care of that girl, Sesshomaru! She's the only one who can put up with that attitude of yours!"  
**

 **Akane placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest just as he went for the old guy with a growl.  
**

 **"Down boy, don't ruin a good day." She teased.  
**

 **He relaxed and sighed. "Someday..."  
**

 **"You'll kill him, yes I know, but for now leave him be could you?" She patted his armor before walking off towards Ah-Uhn.**

 **They flew in silence for a while.  
Akane unable to keep her eyes from her sword.  
She could feel it, like it was speaking to her without words, and she wondered if all yokai blades did so.  
She sensed that the sword was shy, and somehow stubborn, and she glanced at the person she was sure it got that from.  
She still hadn't gotten over what he had done.  
Not only had he given up a fang for her sake, but he had showed that he cared, in front of someone else.  
He never did that.  
Surely he knew that Totosai would tell Myoga, and in turn it would get back to Inuyasha.  
She knew how his mind worked, so she knew he must have thought of that before he acted, and yet he had acted anyway.  
It seemed just when she thought he disliked her, he would do something like this and set her mind to wonder just the opposite once again.  
It made it all the more difficult to fight her growing feelings.  
**

 **"Are you going to name it?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. He must have caught her watching him for too long.  
**

 **She blushed and went back to the blade with her eyes.  
**

 **"I did the moment I touched him."  
**

 **"Oh?" His turn to look at her.  
**

 **"Ryutoya." She smiled over at him.  
**

 **He considered it. "Why that?"  
**

 **"Ryu is dragon. Toya is ten. It took ten days to create this blade. Not a super thoughtful name I guess, but I like the sound of it."  
**

 **He nodded. "I like the sound aswell."  
**

 **More silence as they went.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
**

 **"Hn."  
**

 **"Thank you."  
**

 **He said nothing. As she expected.**


	11. Chapter 11 The badly aimed kick

**A DOOZY OF A DAY.**

 **Akane didn't have to hold back with Sesshomaru.  
She could give him all of herself and he took it, demanding even more from her.  
**

 **"Harder!" He commanded, not even breaking a sweat.  
**

 **Akane on the other hand, was damp beneath her arms, and her breath was coming out in labored gasps.  
Legs spread wide apart as her sword just hung from her limp hand.  
**

 **"No, no more training! It's been an hour solid..." (yes, training, sword training. what were you thinking?)**

 **They truly had been at this for an hour, and had not taken one break.  
The others resting in the shade of the trees while Akane dripped sweat in the sun.  
Jaken cackled away as he watched Akane fail over and over to knock the sword from Sesshomaru's hand.  
Rin was torn between watching them spar and playing Pokemon, while the two headed horse dragon slept.  
Having an audience to witness Sesshomaru kicking her ass was not helping her mood.  
**

 **"I totally surrender, okay?" She continues to plead, bent over like an old man, wheezing.  
**

 **He was in her face before she could blink.  
Oh wow, he was fast.  
**

 **"No, it is not okay. You are to do this harder in order to please me."  
**

 **She straightened and swung, but he dodged the blow with graceful ease.  
**

 **He laughed lightly at her. "Are you even trying anymore? I have barely started to warm up."  
**

 **"Yeah, and you happen to be a full yokai so why the hell even say that?!" She humphed.  
**

 **Akane wanted a bath, with bubbles, and she was hungry, but most of all she wanted Sesshy to leave her alone.  
It was nice of him to offer to test her power in a fight, to show him she could hold her own.  
Up until this point, Akane was only allowed to fight lower class monsters, but now more and more higher class ones were coming out of the woodwork. Sesshomaru poked her in the shoulder with the tip of his sword,and she smacked it away.  
**

 **"Are you going to admit defeat?"  
**

 **She knew he was baiting her, but she didn't care.  
**

 **"Leave me alone, you jerk." She growled.  
**

 **"Put all you have into a few more moments." He ordered.  
**

 **She tried to walk away, but he blocked her. "I am not done with you yet."  
**

 **Damn, if she could render him unconscious she would use all she has left to do it.  
**

 **"NO more." She growled.  
**

 **And he returned it with one of his own. But then he laughed at her afterwords.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru-samaaaaa!" She whined.  
**

 **His gave a fang showing grin. Then he sets down his sword and takes a stance.  
**

 **"So we'll try hand to hand."  
**

 **Akane crosses her arms. Nothing was gonna get her to move.  
**

 **"Or are you tired over there, little girly?" The voice and smile he gave was fake innocence.**

 **Akane lunged at him, swinging both fists.  
**

 **"And who are YOU to call anyone girly, pretty boy?!"  
**

 **His laughter filled her ears as she swung at him.  
He dodged many of her blows, but she managed to kick him once in the head, hard enough to knock him backward.  
He wasn't fighting back with all his strength and she knew that.  
He moved so fast and gracefully that if she didn't know it she never would have been able to tell he only had one arm.  
It was more like he was so good he didn't need to fight with both.  
However, after calling her girly two more times he began to look bothered.  
She was making him work to deflect her now.  
Her fists became a blur, as he lost that cocky smile of his.  
**

 **"Having fun over there?" Akane teased, feeling smug.  
**

 **"Maybe..." He looked serious.  
**

 **She became even more cocky at his praise.  
Sadly, that led to her blowing the streak of luck.  
He managed a solid blow to her shoulder, knocking her on her ass.  
She jumped up with a roar as she kicked him.  
She hadn't really meant to land the kick where she did.  
She hadn't even aimed really, just acted out of anger.  
But her knee made solid contact between his legs.  
Sesshomaru doubled over and then he retaliated out of instinct.  
His punch to her stomach knocked her half way across the field.  
She landed on her back, her head hit the ground with a solid thunk.  
So much for cocky, damn...**

 **Sesshomaru was there in a flash.  
Crouching over her with a frightened expression on his beautiful face.  
**

 **"Akane! Are you okay?" Worry filled his golden eyes as stars danced in hers.  
**

 **She was super dizzy, to dizzy to reply.  
Akane could hear Jaken laughing while Rin was yelling for him to shut it.  
She tried to laugh, but it came out a strange choking sound.  
**

 **"Damn, please be okay..." Sesshomaru reached down and placed his palm on her cheek, making her heart race.  
**

 **"Careful, Sesshy-baby" She managed to tease. "You sound like you care."  
**

 **The last thing she seen was his face blushing scarlet at what she had just called him.  
And then the world went black.**

 **Akane awoke with a start, jolting up.  
Dreams of a freaking out Sesshomaru still at the front of her mind as she looked around the shack she was inside.  
She found herself in a bed made of stiff and itchy straw, covered with one of her travel blankets.  
But, despite how bare the walls, she had a feeling she knew the place.  
She then seen Sesshomaru seated next to her.  
He was pale, like Naraku pale, and he looked almost afraid.  
**

 **"Akane? Are you well?"  
**

 **She groaned. "Who are you? Where am I..."  
**

 **She had meant it as a joke, but the utter panic on his face made her feel guilty.  
**

 **"You don't know me..." He whispered, clearly trying to stay calm.  
**

 **She could not help but play a bit longer, wanting to know what he would do.  
**

 **"Who am I?"  
**

 **He gaped at her. "You are-you don't-you don't remember?"  
**

 **As bad as she felt, he looked so cute in panic mode.  
**

 **"Do I know you?" She frowned at him.  
**

 **Those golden eyes stared at her. The man seamed to be speechless.  
She pretended to fear him, backing away on the bed.  
**

 **"S-stay away..."  
**

 **Okay. She felt like a bitch toying with him like that, but seeing him look at her with such pain in his eyes, it was nice to see him care.  
He reached out to her.  
**

 **"Please. I am Sesshomaru, and you..." He took her hand and held it tight.  
**

 **Akane could not look away from his eyes. She had never seen this look before.  
**

 **"You know me, I promise. You are by my side, always. Please, remember, my Akane."  
**

 **She broke. He was really going into panic mode here, which was cute and funny, but she was pushing her luck.  
The smile she gave him just then was impish and full of guilt.  
And he caught on the second she gave it.  
Sesshomaru went from worried to angry in a blink.  
So she tried to calm him with a joke.  
**

 **"Soooo, I'm yours, am I? You called me your Akane. Laying claim to me now?"  
**

 **He glared at her and released her hand like it was on fire.  
**

 **"Evil woman."  
**

 **"Yes. Your evil woman."  
**

 **He growled at her.  
Yeah, she had pushed it this time. She could tell.  
They sat like that, staring, in silence.  
You could cut the tension with a knife.  
Sick of feeling bad, she attempted to break the ice once more.  
**

 **"Oh, come on Sesshy-sama. I just thought it was sweet that you kinda, y'know, seemed worried-"  
**

 **"YES I WAS!" He barked at her. Making her jump and yelp.  
**

 **She had seen him mad a thousands times, but this kind of mad was new for her.  
He was actually shaking with anger as he stood up and glared at her.  
**

 **"Yes, I was worried. Yes, I thought that I had hurt you. And NO, your act just now was not amusing."  
**

 **With that, he stormed out the door, leaving Akane to sit there with her mouth open.**

 **Kagome came inside shortly after Sesshomaru left.  
The girl looked at Akane with a raised eyebrow.  
**

 **"You alive?"  
**

 **"Looks like it. Feels like it. So, maybe." Akane grinned.  
**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes. "Cracking jokes. Your fine."  
**

 **She then got a serious look.  
**

 **"Hey. Is it true you hit Sesshomaru where the sun don't shine? Cause you got guts girl."  
**

 **Akane looked away.  
**

 **"Yeah, but it was an accident."  
**

 **Kagome laughed and ran her hand thru her black hair.  
**

 **"Well, that's good."  
**

 **Akane looked at the other girl, offended and bewildered.  
**

 **"WHY is it good, exactly?"  
**

 **"Because now I can go tell Inuyasha that you said it was true."  
**

 **"Huh? Explain, K-chan."  
**

 **"First, how are you?"  
**

 **She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Explain."  
**

 **Kagome laughed.  
**

 **"Okay, so, here's what went down. Heh-hemm... We see Sesshomaru carry you into the village in his arm, looking kinda, well, odd. He still was all calm, but it was so fake. We could all tell he was worried. He asked for help. ASKED for help Akane! You were out. We all kinda freaked out. Then Inuysha shows up and sees it all, and thinks that Sesshomaru hurt you on purpose-"  
**

 **"He what?!" Akane spat, anger rising.  
**

 **Kagome raised her hands in surrender.  
**

 **"And he and Sesshomaru got into it because he didn't buy that you two were training and stuff. Hell, even when Sesshomaru said where you hit him, it didn't help. So finally I yelled out 'Sit', and the fight stopped. Sesshomaru then followed me in here and he didn't leave till now. And he looked a bit hurt. For him anyway."  
**

 **It took a bit for Akane to process the other girls gust of words. Kagome always could talk fast.  
Now Akane felt even more horrible for playing with Sesshomaru in that way.  
**

 **"Shit... my bad timing."  
**

 **"What happened?"  
**

 **"I teased a man who was already stressed to the point of breaking."  
**

 **"Oh great. I'm sorry for what Inuyasha said. He went to far like always."  
**

 **Akane looked sick. "You said he seemed hurt?"  
**

 **Kagome pulled at a strand of hair.  
**

 **"Well, he looked really deep in thought, and never moved his eyes from the ground as he walked by me. When I said sorry for earlier, he just glanced at me and said 'It matters not, I expected you all to think I hurt her.' and he walked off."  
**

 **Akane sighed and looked the floor.  
**

 **"So we all got to him today... I just didn't help."  
**

 **"I wish he didn't think like that though," Kagome said.  
"I mean, we all don't think he would hurt you. We've seen how he is since you joined him. The only one who hasn't changed is Inuyasha, like always..." **

**Akane gave a sad smile. "He just thinks that way about humans. He expects the worst treatment from us because he's a yokai."  
**

 **"Well, we should show him different!" Kagome perked up and turned to go.  
"Stay in here and rest!"  
**

 **Akane blinked, then she smiled.  
She knew K-chan would try to cheer him up, weather he wanted it or not.**

 **Sesshomaru entered the shack by sundown. Which Akane believed to be about an hour later.  
No doubt he had went off the vent and calm down.  
**

 **"Hi." She said meekly.  
**

 **"Hn."  
**

 **"Sooo... You carried me all the here?"  
**

 **He studied her for a moment.  
**

 **"Yes. I did not know what else to do..."  
**

 **"But your brother is here."  
**

 **He tensed for a moment. "Yes. Inuyasha is indeed here..."  
**

 **"Kagome told me what happened."  
**

 **She was amazed.  
He had not only took her here, but had stayed with her despite having to deal with his brother.  
**

 **"Never mind that. It is not important," Sesshomaru sat next to her on the bed.  
**

 **"Are you well?"  
**

 **So once again, the problem from before was forgotten...  
So Akane went for humor.  
**

 **"I'm glad we aren't enemies. I feel sorry for the guys you beat up."  
**

 **His mouth twitched in a tiny smile.  
She sat up, feeling a twinge in her arm, she must have hit it when she fell.  
Sesshomaru noticed the flash of pain on her face.  
**

 **"I did hurt you..."  
**

 **"Don't start feeling bad. My arm is a little sore, that's all."  
She placed her hand on his knee. "Besides, I shouldn't have hit you...where I did. I deserved-"  
**

 **"You did not deserve it." He cut in.  
"This Sesshomaru should have better control then that."  
**

 **Akane shook her head.  
**

 **"No, it wasn't fare to you in the least."  
**

 **He gave that tiny smile again. "Not fair, but effective in a bad situation."  
**

 **Akane blushed, looking guilty.  
**

 **"Umm... have you, uh, recovered?"  
**

 **He blinked. "What?"  
**

 **"Y'know... are you okay?" She glanced down at the spot, heat filling her cheeks. She just couldn't say it.  
**

 **Realization hit and he scoffed at her. "Fully recovered. What a thing to ask..."  
**

 **"Oh thank gawd." She breathed out with a sigh of relief, placing her hand on her chest.  
**

 **Sesshomaru stared at her. Blankly.  
For a very, very, long time.  
**

 **"What?!" She spat.  
**

 **At first it was the crack of a smile.  
Followed by a fang showing grin before he burst out laughing.  
LAUGHING!  
He laughs so hard that he doubled over.  
He looked like a young man then. A charming, sweet, enchanting man.  
A total change from his mood before.  
**

 **"W-what is so funny?" She asked.  
**

 **"You are funny!"He managed between gasps for air.  
**

 **"Did you think that you broke me or something, my Akane?"  
**

 **Her only response was to pout at him.  
Yes, she had thought that...  
He continues to laugh, and he leans against her shoulder with his own.  
She was embarrased, but she started to laugh too.  
He smelled so good.  
And he was touching her of his own will. Laughing with her.  
She was in heaven, despite the pounding headache.  
**

 **"So, am I yours then?" She playfully asked him once they could breathe.  
**

 **He looked at her, a coy smile as he tilts his head to the side.  
**

 **"That depends. Are you?"  
**

 **What, was he asking for a love confession or something?  
**

 **"Do you want me to be?" She asked, half playful, half serious.  
**

 **Sesshomaru leaned in close. But no teasing fire in his eyes this time.  
This was something else. Something new.  
**

 **"Maybe..." He whispered.  
**

 **Akane went red.  
Then he licked her.  
LICKED her.  
He licked the corner of her eye with the tip of his tongue.  
It was both shocking and sweet. Kinda silly too.  
She giggled as he pulled away.  
He was embarrast by his own actions, she could tell, but he had a look of victory in his eyes.  
**

 **"That was cute."  
**

 **"It was not meant to be."  
**

 **"I knew you liked me." She beamed.  
**

 **"Claiming you as a vassal does not mean that I like you." He teased.  
**

 **"And licking me?"  
**

 **"One way to mark you as mine."  
**

 **"I see..."  
**

 **She then moved as fast as she could.  
Akane leaned over and returned his lick, only she licked the moon on his forehead.  
If he had been red before, now a he was scarlet.  
She grinned at him as she pulled away.  
**

 **"There. Now you are mine."  
**

 **He was slowly gaining his normal color back as he gaped at her.  
**

 **"Are you a dog or a fish?"  
**

 **He clamped shut. Still wide eyes though.  
**

 **"Why did you do that?"  
**

 **"Marking you as mine. Unless it means something else your not telling me?"  
**

 **For a second, she seen something. And she knew there was more to it then he said.  
**

 **"No... that is all it means."  
**

 **Oh, he was such a bad liar. But she let him.  
**

 **"So then what's wrong with me marking you too?"  
**

 **"It does not work that way-"  
**

 **Akane placed her hand on his mouth.  
**

 **"Just let me have this."  
**

 **He actually rolled those golden eyes.  
But he let her have her way.  
Which made her all the more curious about what that little lick had actually meant.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Prince Aki and the Bath

**PRINCE AKI AND THE BATH.**

 **Sesshomaru had grown somewhat used to the odd behavior of his strange human girl.  
The things she said and the bold way she acted had become normal.  
The fighting and banter between them was a common thing, and the way they teased and baited each other in an almost sexual way had become more fun then he cared to admit.  
She awakened desires in him that he had not felt in many years.  
Desires he had to fight on a daily basis as his inner beast grew more and more affectionate towards her.  
And the more comfortable she became as a girl, the more feminine her clothing became.  
And a part of him missed the stupid boys uniform she had lived in at the start of their travels.  
And since that painful day of training just a while ago, Akane looked at him in a new way.  
The girl was no fool, as much as he hated to admit it, and thanks to him getting carried away that one day she knew a part of him liked her.  
It was his own fault of course, having licked her like he did.  
But he had not been able to help himself.  
He was simply glad she did not fully understand what something like that meant to his kind.  
But he was forever worried she would ask someone...  
Since then, she had been acting a bit stranger then normal.  
Always glancing at him, always looking like she had something to say, but when he looked at her she would look away.  
And she seemed even more nervous then normal when they sat at night together to listen to her strange music device.  
If a love song came on she would fidget like crazy.  
It was both annoying and... cute.  
Again, a thought he hardly used in the past, yet it came up when his thoughts went to her.  
His strange little human...  
However, none of her odd traits had prepared him for what he walked into on this particular day.  
He had just returned from hunting a meal, and could hear Jaken speaking in his panic stricken tone as he approached.  
**

 **"This is beyond stupid, even for YOU! Sesshomaru-sama will never let you do this you know. And if you THINK I'm gonna let you go off on your own you really are crazy!"  
**

 **Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, wondering what mischief Akane was up to this time.  
The moment he seen her, he froze.  
**

 **Akane was shirtless.  
She was sitting on the ground with her arms up in the air as Rin wrapped some kind of white bandage around her chest.  
He swallowed at the way Akane's breasts pressed together.  
He smelled no blood, but wondered if she had gotten herself injured.  
Again.  
**

 **But then he noticed the younger girl continue to tighten and cover the chest of the other until her breasts were nearly gone from view.  
It looked painful.  
**

 **"Chill out toad boy, I know what I'm doing." Akane said over her shoulder as she began to pin the cloth together.  
**

 **"Shut up!" He yelled.  
**

 **Just then, Rin spotted Sesshomaru and ran up to his side, she was smiling, but seemed nervous.  
**

 **"Welcome back!" She said.  
**

 **Jaken soon followed behind her.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama! Tell these human females that their plan is foolish, I beg you!"  
**

 **Akane glanced his way, not seeming to care that she was topless(even if she had bandages), and she gave him a sweet smile.  
He frowned at her.  
By now he had come to notice that certain smile meant she wanted him to do something she already knew he wouldn't want to do.  
**

 **"And just what is it you all are doing?" He asked smoothly.  
**

 **"Lady Akane is gonna pull a Miroku!" Rin piped up with a grin.  
**

 **"Oh?"  
**

 **Sesshomaru looked at the young girl with a raised eyebrow.  
What on earth did that even mean?  
Akane laughed as she stood and walked over to her pack, digging thru it until she pulled out her boys school uniform.  
**

 **"Let us fill you in." She said as she went behind a tree to change.  
**

 **"There is a village just up ahead. You can see the smoke from here, so Rin and I went and did a little looking around..."  
**

 **Rin then raised her hand and added on.  
**

 **"And the village has a ton of girls. Not to mention we seen a bath house!"  
**

 **He blinked.  
**

 **Still not seeing where this was going or how girls and bath houses went together.  
**

 **"So they wanna go take a bath at the village, and that woman thinks she can flirt her way in!"  
**

 **Jaken thankfully filled in the blank.  
**

 **Sesshomaru was taken aback.  
This was a new form of strange, if not a bit crazy.  
**

 **"Akane, there is a stream-"  
**

 **"Sesshy-sama, I have been training with you everyday for a week and a half now. I'm covered in sweat and grime and am in need of hot water like nobody's business." Akane said as she emerged, fixing the collar on her dark blue shirt.  
**

 **"And she says that Rin can have a bath too!" The young one said as she twirled around for no reason.  
**

 **"It's stupid, right?" Jaken stated.  
**

 **Sesshomaru was still a bit puzzled.  
He walked to Akane with a sigh.  
**

 **"If you desire it so badly, why not go back to your time?"  
**

 **Akane's blue eyes looked annoyed. "Because we're so far away from it. I just think it would be easier and faster to take advantage of the this rare opertunity to use my 'Prince'."  
**

 **"Your what?" He was baffled.  
**

 **She grinned at him, and began to laugh at his expression.  
Rin skipped next to them and decided to answer for her.  
**

 **"Miroku-san flirts with girls to get free food and stuff, Rin has seen him do it, so Lady Akane is gonna use her 'Prince' to get us a bath!"  
**

 **The fact that both females seemed to be very serious about this was becoming almost comical.  
Yet he just could not see the logic.  
**

 **"So you intend to... flirt?"  
**

 **Akane beamed at him. "Yup."  
**

 **"With other girls?"  
**

 **"Wouldn't be the first time."  
**

 **He furrowed his brow at her.  
**

 **"Raised as a boy, duh!"  
**

 **She rolled her eyes at him, patting his arm.  
Rin laughed while Jaken just stood there looking back and forth, waiting for him to say something.  
**

 **"I do not see this working." He finally stated.  
**

 **Akane pouted up at him, her lower lip poking out as she glared.  
**

 **"The village is filled with girls. Young girls that I can convince to let a few tired travelers make use of their bath, maybe even some decent food for Rin and myself, in exchange for some labor."  
**

 **"Akane..." He dragged out her name in a sign of annoyance.  
**

 **Why was she so set on this?  
Granted, not wanting to make them go back yet after making it this far was indeed a kind thought...  
But there was no way they would take her for a male, she barely looked the part.  
**

 **"SEE?!" Jaken seemed happy.  
**

 **Clearly they had been fighting about this for a while.  
Now Rin came to stand in front of him, also pouting.  
This was bad.  
**

 **"But Lady Akane is a convincing boy, she really is! And Rin would like to have a warm bath... Please, Sesshomaru-samaaaa?"  
**

 **He sighed deeply.  
Clearly he was out numbered.  
And by stubborn human females no less.  
**

 **"You may try." He said in defeat.  
**

 **Both girls shouted with glee, hurting his ears, but he could not help but smile as Akane fist pumped the air while Rin jumped up and down.  
He nearly laughed at how something like a bath could make them so happy.  
And as ridiculous as this plan was, he would watch it play out, if only to gloat later when it failed.**

 **Jaken, who did nothing but complain the moment the plan was a go, had been left behind with Ah-Uhn while the others made their way to the village.  
It was only a short hike away, and the closer they got the stronger the scent of human became.  
His instincts went on high alert as his muscles went tight.  
He truly disliked humans.  
They could turn at a moments notice, coming at you with killing intent for no reason.  
The two in his company were the only ones to have yet to do so.  
But Rin was young, and Akane...  
She was nothing like he had ever known.  
She didn't fear him in the least bit.  
She amazed him.  
This was why he followed them here, to make sure they were safe while attempting their plan.  
**

 **"Sesshy-sama, are you okay? You seem stressed. You don't have to come into the village..." Akane's kind tone jolted him from his thoughts.  
**

 **She was walking next to him, her head tilted, with a frown.  
**

 **"I am fine." He said, more harshly then intended.  
**

 **But Akane had often tried to pry into why he hated humans, and now was not the time for that.  
She took the hint and acted as if she hadn't asked anything.  
Instead Akane nodded and then caught up to Rin, who had been skipping ahead of them.  
As he watched them, he pondered if being seen by the villagers was a good idea.  
Akane had said it would be fine, seemed to want him to come along badly for some reason, but if the villagers turned on her for him being a yokai it would not end well.**

 **It was mid-afternoon when at last they left the trees and came to the top of a hill.  
At the bottom was a small rice field and a decent sized village.  
A group of five young human females close to Akane's age were working in the field.  
**

 **"Is this going to even work..." He pondered aloud without thinking.  
**

 **Rin turned and gave a thumbs up.  
**

 **"No worries, Aki-sama's got this!"  
**

 **"Aki-sama?"  
**

 **"Oh, we're gonna call her that while here,"  
**

 **The girl leaned in close and whispered loudly.  
**

 **"It's part of the whole her being a guy plan."  
**

 **He chuckled.  
Still not seeing how this was to work.  
Yes, Akane was in male clothing, but the sway of her hips and the tone of her voice, not to mention her scent...  
Rin then lightly pulled on his sleeve and pointed over to Akane.  
He turned and watched as the girl stretched her arms above her head with a groan.  
Akane then cracked her neck and ran her hands thru her hair, messing it up in a rough manner.  
She then cleared her throat and squared her shoulders.  
Sesshomaru watched in open amazement as Akane then took on a whole new stance.  
Her whole body changed in how it stood, how it moved.  
Somehow she now carried herself in a manner close to his own.  
Clearly higher up on the scale of life.  
Almost like royalty, yet she seemed easy to approach.  
She then turned to him with smile he had never seen, full of charm.  
Boyish charm.  
And it freaked the hell out of him.  
**

 **"What are you DOING?" He asked.  
**

 **She laughed, a new laugh, deeper.  
**

 **"Letting my 'Prince' out for the first time in forever! Now, you two stay up here for a sec' while I handle the ladies."  
She said, her voice had dropped a bit, and the wink she gave him before taking off made him shudder.  
**

 **But he had to admit that her act was indeed... convincing.  
**

 **"Isn't Aki-sama cool?" Rin sighed.  
**

 **He snapped his head to the girl.  
She was watching Akane with an odd look in her eyes.  
No. No way was Rin charmed by another girl.  
It was beyond wrong.  
His attention was taken away once he heard Akane greet the girls bellow with that new voice of hers.  
He could hear everything.**

 **"Excuse me ladies!" Akane waved.  
**

 **Each girl waved politely, and he watched as some blushed at the charming smile Akane gave them.  
**

 **"My name is Aki, and I'm a traveling yokai slayer." She said with a deep bow before placing one hand on the hilt of her sword.  
**

 **"My friends and I would do anything for a hot bath, we simply cannot remember the last time we had one you see."  
**

 **She ruffled her hair and flashed a grin.  
The girls circled her.  
Sesshomaru was completely speechless as every one of the village girls began to flirt with Akane, giggling like fools and asking stupid things like her age and how long she had been fighting yokai.  
He was amazed at how Akane seemed to charm them.  
She flashed her sword and the girls were in awe at the site.  
The eldest looking girl gave her name and claimed to be the daughter of the village head.  
Her name was Shika and she seemed to be the most taken in by Akane's playful charm.  
She said her father was away, and that her brother would have no trouble letting Aki and friends use the bath house if he were to see them help the girls carry in the days baskets.  
Which made Akane take her hand and kiss the other girls knuckles in thanks.  
Open flirting and playful smiles soon followed, making him feel annoyed, but he did not understand exactly why it made him that way.  
**

 **"Wow, Aki-sama is really good at pulling a Miroku." Rin stated in an awed tone.  
**

 **"Hn."  
**

 **The girl glanced up at him, sensing his annoyance.  
And he tried to calm himself.  
After all, it made no sense in the first place.  
But once the girls looked up the hill, all but three of them backed away.  
Guilt mixed with anger filled him.  
He knew that would happen...  
But Akane just glanced back at him and gave a smile before turning to the girls with waving hands.  
**

 **"No worries, Sesshy-kun over there is harmless. He's my bodygard and takes care of the girl for me. He's just a cute dog yokai I took in."  
**

 **THAT made him gape in horror.  
What in the seven hells had she just said?!  
He, Sesshomaru, a harmless-cute- what?!  
Rin was unable to hear what was going on, but she seemed to know the full plan because she poked his leg over and over with a pleading look.  
**

 **"Just play along, Aki-sama is just acting okay? Please don't be offended by what she says!"  
**

 **"That is a hard thing." He growled.  
**

 **It was bad enough she spoke in such ways to his face and in front of Jaken, but to make him look foolish in front of these HUMANS?  
**

 **"Please, please, don't get mad..." Rin was now tugging on his sleeve.  
**

 **"I shall try."  
**

 **He went back to Akane.  
She was bowing to the oldest looking girl.  
"Thank you very much, Shika-chan, my comrades and I appreciate this more then you know."  
**

 **Clearly she had done well with her convincing.  
Sadly he had missed it.  
Akane then turned and ran up the hill, stopping just before crashing into him.  
The look she gave said volumes about how bad she felt.  
**

 **"Now, don't look at me like that! How else was I to convince them you wouldn't kill 'em all? I mean the look on your face right now isn't helping my story very much now is it?" She stated, hands up in mock surrender.  
**

 **He continued to glare.  
**

 **"They ARE watching..." Rin added.  
**

 **Sesshomaru sighed.  
**

 **"Did you have say cute?" He snapped at her, unable to let it go.  
**

 **A huge grin broke out on her face as she blushed.  
And yet she somehow was still holding the whole boy persona.  
The blush was cute, but not as cute as normal.  
Not that he thought that way about her or anything.  
**

 **"Sorry, but it DID work. Just try not to sulk or glare too much 'kay? I told them that your shy."  
**

 **"SHY?" He scoffed.  
**

 **She looked him over with those blue eyes and a teasing smile.  
**

 **"Well, it's not really a lie so-"  
**

 **"This Sesshomaru is NOT shy!"  
**

 **"Your not?" Rin seemed confused.  
**

 **He looked at the child, bewildered.  
**

 **"See?" Akane said, slapping his shoulder and walking away.  
**

 **"Now come on, bodygard, and play nice with the people!"  
**

 **She and Rin went down the hill together, he followed close behind.  
Growling the whole way. **

**The two girls helped the others finish their work.  
And he did his best not protest when 'Aki' handed him a basket to carry as they were leaving.  
The females whispered around him, but he heard them all the same.  
Talking of his hair, his marks, his eyes, and how quiet he was tho whole time.  
But he was used to females chattering about him, so it did not bother him.  
However, the constant flirting between Akane and the Chika girl was once again fueling an inner fire that he did not understand.  
Rin seemed to be a happy enough, talking away to all of them.  
The girl kept calling Akane 'Aki', and spoke as if all things Sesshomaru had done had been Aki instead.  
It did indeed make a convincing story.  
They were all convinced of her yokai slaying abilities.  
At last, they met with the brother, who was more then happy to allow them use of the bath in exchange for the help they had given.  
He seemed happy to see his sister flirting, and even offered a meal if they would check the area for yokai before they were to leave.  
Akane did such a good job convincing them all of his shy and quiet nature that he was too embarrast to speak.  
As nice as it was to not be hated, the looks the group kept giving made him feel like some kind of pet.  
And he was more then happy when the others went off, just leaving the Chika girl to lead them to the bath house and help to prepare for the first one, then she too left them.**

 **Once ready, the two girls went inside to bathe together, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.  
He was a ways away from the bath house, so as not to hear whatever the two girls might talk about.  
He found a tree, close enough to see the building, and he rested.  
He hated leaving his back open.  
Despite the villagers thinking him harmless, he did not trust them.  
Once more found out a yokai was around there could be panic.  
He sighed and watched the sky.  
This was a most interesting day.  
Sadly, his moment of silence was short lived as the Chika girl returned.  
Walking right up to him.  
How bothersome.  
**

 **"Hi, Sesshy-kun, is Aki-sama here?"  
**

 **The lack of respect irked him.  
He simply pointed to the building.  
The girl didn't seem to notice his annoyance as she frowned at him.  
**

 **"Why is Aki-sama bathing with the young girl?" She asked.  
**

 **He didn't know what to say.  
Shika looked at him, then a smile broke out.  
**

 **"You realy ARE shy."  
**

 **Sesshomaru nearly growled, having to bite his tongue not too.  
However, she seen his glare, and backed up three steps.  
He sighed in frusteration.  
**

 **"Aki is like a parent to Rin, he is simply making sure she cleans herself." He stated.  
**

 **Deciding to answer her former question to deflect her mild fear.  
**

 **"Oh, I see." She said, still nervous.  
**

 **Thankfully, the girls came out just then, but now he had to explain why Akane had wet hair.  
**

 **"Aki-sama! I was wondering if Rin wanted to help with dinner while you boys bathe..." Shika paused.  
**

 **Akane and Rin both got a slight panic look.  
Akane's yellow hair was dripping, as was Rin's, and her clothes were slightly wet, clinging to her in a way that made Sesshomaru all the more aware at how tightly her breasts must be wrapped.  
She looked flat chested.  
Wasn't that painful?  
There was a small moment of odd silence as Chika stared at the two.  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat.  
**

 **"Rin, must you always splash at Aki-sama? He looks like he bathed already." He said with as much fake amusement as possible.  
**

 **That cracked the tension.  
**

 **"Yeah!" Rin piped up with a grin.  
**

 **"I'm halfway clean already." Akane said, giving Shika that charming grin as she shook her hair.  
**

 **The girl laughed.  
**

 **"Well, at least you wanted to get wet! Now, does Rin wish to help? I thought it would keep her busy while you two go."  
**

 **"Yes please! I would love to help cook something!" The child said as she looked at them for approval.  
**

 **"Very well then." Akane nodded as she patted the girls head.  
**

 **"Be good for Chika-chan, okay?"  
**

 **"Okay!"  
**

 **"I'll tell you when the food is ready." Chika gave a flirtatious smile as she waved at Akane.**

 **The moment the two were out of earshot, Sesshomaru growled.  
**

 **"I cannot take this much longer."  
**

 **Akane looked up at him with an amused smile.  
**

 **"What? Not being feared, or watching me totally nail it with Chika-san?"  
**

 **Both. But he would not admit to such a thing.  
**

 **"How is getting another female to be attracted to you something to be proud of?"  
**

 **She rolled her eyes.  
**

 **"Your just annoyed that I'm a better flirt then you."  
**

 **Hardly. He almost always won their games.  
**

 **"Hn."  
**

 **"I swear you use that more then any person I've ever met!"  
**

 **She chuckled in a boyish way while shaking her head.  
He rolled his eyes at her.  
**

 **"That was a good save though, with the whole me being wet thing, so thanks for that." She added.  
**

 **She was lucky he was here after all. But he could not take any more embarrasment.  
**

 **"I believe you will be fine on your own from this point." He stated as he tried to make his way past her.  
**

 **She took hold of his hand, pulling him in the other direction.  
**

 **"You can go while Rin and I eat, but there is no point in wasting warm water. I have the next bath ready."  
**

 **He let her guide him, protesting.  
**

 **"You have bathed already. And this Sesshomaru has no desire to place himself in such an open state while surrounded by humans."  
**

 **Akane rolled her eyes.  
**

 **"The water will help ease your tense muscles. Yokai or not, it isn't good to be so damn tense all the time. You need to relax. When was the last time you had hot water?"  
**

 **"Relaxing will not be possible." He stated as they stopped outside the building.  
**

 **Steam was rolling out from the window.  
And he hated to admit that a part of him ached for a long warm soak.  
**

 **"But having you relax was part of the reason I wanted you to come." She admited with a huff.  
**

 **Ah, so that was why she had smiled at him like that...  
In a way it had been a nice thought.  
**

 **"Akane-"  
**

 **"If it makes you feel better, I'll watch things from outside. Nobody will get past me."  
**

 **Akane proudly pushed out her chest and pulled out her sword with flare.  
**

 **"Please stop that."  
**

 **She looked puzzled. "Huh?"  
**

 **He sighed and stepped back, looking her over with a furrowed brow, not sure how to word it.  
**

 **"The boy act. It is... bothersome."  
**

 **She stared at him.  
He could tell she was just as puzzled as to why it bothered him as he, himself, did not fully understand.  
All he knew was that he wanted her to be herself, both in voice and manner.  
And he was glad to watch her relax her stance and smile up at him in the playful yet beautiful way he knew.  
The fact that it pleased him so much should have worried him, but at the moment, he didn't care.  
**

 **"Better?" She asked with a twirl and a smurk on her face.  
**

 **He humphed at her. Making her laugh at him.  
**

 **"So will you trust me?" She asked in that stubborn tone.  
**

 **A half smile played on his face.  
This was to either be a long battle of wills, or he would offend her and end up in a fight.  
Not wanting to ruin this most interesting day, he gave in to her kind offer.  
**

 **"If it pleases you."  
**

 **Her eyes lit up. "It does."  
**

 **"Very well."  
**

 **"It's a bath, Sesshy-sama, stop acting like it might kill you."  
**

 **"That remains to be seen." He teased as he walked past and went inside.**

 **In truth, it had been far too long since he had bathed properly.  
Normaly he would go off and find rivers or ponds to use while on his many walks alone.  
So the thought of hot water and a tub to sit in sounded like heaven to him.  
Taking off his armor and clothes felt odd, given where he was.  
Never before would he have done such a thing as to leave himself totally open to an attack in a human village.  
Of course, he thought as he made his way to the steaming wooden tub, he could still kill humans in this state.  
Just the thought of having to fight while nude was a blow to his pride.  
He settled into the water, hissing in pleasure at the warm feel against his skin.  
Gods, it had been too long.  
Sesshomaru didn't even bother to clean himself just yet, instead he closed his eyes and leaned back, deciding to follow Akane's orders to try and relax.  
Time went by as the water went from hot to warm.  
Just as he decided it was indeed time to move, a person came thru the door.**

 **Sesshomaru bolted up, splashing water about the tub.  
Claws and fangs ready to kill...  
**

 **"What the hell are you doing?!" He roared at the intruder.  
**

 **Akane stood by the door with a shy yet coy smile.  
Her hands up in a sign of surrender.  
**

 **"Calm down boy, I'm not gonna hurt you okay? You don't have to give me the glowing red eyes."  
**

 **The moment he seen her, his beast calmed down.  
He felt his eyes change back and his claws retract.  
Anger faded, and was replaced by a new kind of worry.  
**

 **"Again," He said with a breath. "What are you doing, Akane?"  
**

 **She slowly moved closer.  
He felt his face heat as he closed his legs together, and she laughed as she seen him do so.  
**

 **"Puh-leaze! I'm not gonna look."  
**

 **"Answer me woman!"  
**

 **He growled as he pulled a towel into the water the further cover himself.  
**

 **"I'm just gonna message your back muscles. You've been super tense lately and now is a good time."  
**

 **His eyes went wide at the thought of her touching him in such an intimate way.  
He trusted nobody at his back, it was far to risky.  
But picturing Akane there, running her hands over his shoulders...  
**

 **"You shall do no such thing."  
**

 **She grinned at him as she slowly sauntered her way over to him.  
**

 **"What are you gonna do to stop me? If you try to fight or get up to leave I'll see something you clearly don't want me to see..."  
**

 **She made a valid point.  
In her own words... well fuck.  
He simply glared at her and growled deeply.  
**

 **"Goodness, your acting like I'm here to torture you." She teased.  
**

 **Because the thought of her hands on his skin was indeed torture.  
**

 **"You should not be here."  
**

 **"Why?"  
**

 **"I do not want you in here."  
**

 **How far from the truth that was...  
She blinked at him, a bit hurt, now standing right next to the tub.  
**

 **"Sesshy-sama, I just want to help."  
**

 **He knew that.  
And he knew she had decided to do this now because any other time he would have just walked away from her.  
Akane had him pinned and she knew it.  
A part of him hated her for tricking him so, but another, deeper part, was getting a bit aroused.  
With a gulp, he relaxed a bit and watched her with weary eyes until she went behind him.  
**

 **"Good boy."Akane cooed.  
**

 **"I'm not a pet." He snapped.  
**

 **"Never said you were."  
**

 **"Then do not speak to me as such."  
**

 **"You seem to like it sometimes."  
**

 **She had him there.  
His beast did like it when she soothed him with sweet words.  
Which was why he needed her to stop.  
**

 **"Lean forward a bit for me, 'kay?" She said, still using that sweet tone of voice.  
**

 **And he obeyed without thinking, hating himself for acting so obedient.  
Akane gently moved his hair over his shoulder, and that act alone had shivers run down his spine as he visibly shuddered.  
**

 **"You okay?"  
**

 **"Hn."  
**

 **"Alright then..."  
**

 **Sesshomaru was not prepared for her soft touch.  
As she layed her palms on both shoulders, he hissed in a breath at the feel of them.  
She laughed lightly and began to move her thumbs in circles at the base of his neck.  
Adding pressure and taking it away over and over.  
It felt so fucking good.  
And he could not believe he had just thought that.  
Slowly her hands moved to his collarbone and then his shoulders.  
Rubbing circles and kneading his skin to a silent rhythm.  
A moan escaped him without his knowing, followed by a second.  
He tried to clamp his mouth shut, but then she moved to his shoulder blades and another came out.  
Stop it! He told himself silently.  
**

 **"Sesshy-sama, have you ever had this done before?" Akane asked in a playful tone.  
**

 **Clearly she was loving the reaction he was giving.  
**

 **"N-no...never." He gasped.  
**

 **Akane paused.  
And he nearly whimpered at the loss of her moving hands.  
**

 **"So, you've had sex with countless female yokai, but none of them ever offered to do this?"  
**

 **She sounded slightly amazed.  
As to why, he did not understand.  
**

 **"I never trusted them enough to let them behind me." He replied.  
**

 **She stroked his neck with a finger.  
**

 **"But you trust me?"  
**

 **It took him a moment to answer.  
**

 **"I was not given much choice."  
**

 **"You could have ordered me to leave, you know I would have gone if you wanted it that much."  
**

 **Yes. Yes, he knew that...  
Chills once again went thru him as that teasing finger made swirls on his neck.  
Heat was building up in his core, flowing down to a place he did not wish it to go.  
Suddenly, Akane was right behind him, whispering in his ear.  
**

 **"Thank you."  
**

 **His whole body went stiff at her warm breath.  
His face was so red, and he was glad she was behind him at that point.  
**

 **"Just relax and moan away baby." She cooed once more.  
**

 **He was about to protest when Akane began to run her hands up and down his spine, making his words turn into yet another embarrasing sound that ended with a sigh of pleasure.  
He lost himself to her touch just then.  
Arching his back as her hands went lower, going down into the water.  
Stopping at just the right spot, the right teasingly good spot.  
Akane touched and teased every inch of his back by the time she was done.  
Having rendered far to many sexual sounds from his lips as he had the first major hard on in a very long time.  
He was breathing heavy when she walked around him, flashing a smile that said she had been just as turned on by his sounds as he had been by her warm and soft touch.  
**

 **"There. Those muscles are in perfect condition." She said as she beamed at him with pride.  
**

 **It was so hard to form words at the moment.  
He was so hot.  
**

 **"You, Akane, are an evil woman."  
**

 **She grinned at his aroused state, knowing what she had done to him.  
**

 **"I didn't know you had never been touched like that, and I sure as hell didn't think you were so sensitive."  
**

 **He growled at her.  
**

 **"Your welcome." She laughed.  
**

 **"For what? Leaving me in this state?!" He all but whined.  
**

 **He hadn't meant to say that.  
To voice that she had aroused him to the point of needing release.  
Her blue eyes went wide when she realized just how much her touch had done to him.  
**

 **"Want me to help with that not so little problem you have?"  
**

 **She gave an innocent flutter of her eyes.  
And as much as his beast wanted him to plead out a yes, he refused.  
With yet another growl, he managed to calm a degree.  
**

 **"I will be fine. Just go."  
**

 **"So, your gonna...Oh, wow, I'm sorry." She stated, turning red.  
**

 **This was fare to much embarrasment for one day.  
**

 **"Go!" He barked at her.  
**

 **Thank the gods she listened, for the moment she was gone he tended to the demand his lower half was aching for.  
Sesshomaru didn't even recall the last time he had done this.  
It really was not common for him to get aroused so easily, yet Akane had just done it by simply touching his BACK of all things.  
What on earth would happen if she were to actually tend to him?  
Just seeing it in his mind caused him to release with a gasp.  
Argh! His thoughts always went crazy when that human was concerned.  
He had to get out of here and regain his composer.**

 **He left the building a few moments later, having gotten out the moment he was done with himself.  
Every part of him wanted to leave, but his attention was caught at the site of Akane standing with the Chika girl by the tree.  
Akane was laughing so hard that she was bent over, knees shaking, while the other girls face was red as she toyed with her hair.  
Curiosity be damned.  
But he couldn't help it as he went over to them.  
The moment Chika spotted him, she went even more red and refused to look at him.  
What in the seven hells?  
**

 **"I am leaving." He said to Akane as the girl tried to breathe.  
**

 **"Y-yeah, that might be a good idea at this point." She gasped out.  
**

 **He tilted his head. "Why?"  
**

 **"Oh, n-no!" Chika stammered. "You don't have to tell him!"  
**

 **"Tell me what?" He was annoyed.  
**

 **"N-nothing!"  
**

 **"I gotta tell him, it to funny not to tell him." Akane giggled.  
**

 **"What?!" He snapped.  
**

 **"I'm so sorry, Sesshy-kun, please don't take offense!" Chika pleaded.  
**

 **Akane moved over and leaned against him with a huge grin.  
**

 **"Turns out Chika-chan's brother came over here a bit ago to tell us the food was nearly done, and he heard a certain someone moaning."  
**

 **His jaw went slack.  
Dear gods!  
Akane patted him and went on.  
**

 **"He freaked and went and told his sister who also got the impression of some kinky stuff going on."  
**

 **His eyes flashed red with a snarl as anger filled him.  
Did these humans think that he, Sesshomaru, just had sex with another male?  
Ridiculous!  
The human girl whimpered and backed away.  
**

 **"Down boy!" Akane stood in front of him and placed both hands on his chest, looking him right in the eyes.  
**

 **"I already cleared it up with her. She thinks it's cute that your so touch sensitive."  
**

 **That defused him.  
Now he gaped at Akane in complete horror.  
**

 **"You said what?"  
**

 **"I told her your not into other guys, and that your just touch sensitive."  
**

 **As if to prove it, she reached out and cupped his cheek.  
The rest of his anger melted as he leaned into her touch, his body still craving more from earlier.  
His face heated at the fact he had done so in public.  
**

 **"Good boy." She smiled as she released him and turned to the other girl, who had watched the whole thing in awe.  
**

 **"See? He's fine." Akane winked.  
**

 **"You really have tamed a yokai." Chika was looking at him once again like some kind of pet.  
**

 **THAT, made him growl.  
But Akane just waved at him and rolled her eyes.  
**

 **"Oh no, there is no taming Sesshy-kun. Just helping him be less anti-social."  
**

 **With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru decided it was time for him to leave before he got offended once more.  
**

 **"You enjoy your meal," He said as he backed away. "I shall be waiting for you and Rin in the woods."  
**

 **"Are you not to join us?" Chika asked with a kind smile.  
**

 **He merely shook his head.  
**

 **Akane smiled. "He doesn't like to eat in front of people."  
**

 **"I see. Well it was nice to meet you." She bowed to him.  
**

 **He left as fast as possible.  
But he could still hear them as he went.  
**

 **"He truly is a nice guy once you get to know him." Akane was saying.  
**

 **"I can tell he likes you. And no worries, your secret is safe with me." Chika said, a bit of sadness in her voice for some reason.  
**

 **"What secret?" Akane stammered.  
**

 **He paused halfway up the hill and looked back.  
If they knew Akane was a girl, and that she had tricked them, it could be a bad ending.  
He watched as the other girl looked at Akane with doe eyes.  
Clearly she was still attracted to her, so what was this about?  
**

 **"I never thought I would ever compete with a male for anothers affection, but I'm not giving up."  
**

 **"What?!"  
**

 **"I like you, Aki-sama, so please return anytime."  
**

 **Akane just gaped at her.  
**

 **"Besides," Shika winked. "The more you come back, the more of a chance I'll have to win you."  
**

 **Clearly Akane had done too good a job at flirting.  
He found it amusing.  
**

 **"I'm not- I mean- umm..." Akane looked like a gaping fish at this point.  
**

 **"It's fine, I won't tell my brother, and he'll let you return. After all, he wants me to marry so badly. And I have set my heart on you."  
**

 **"B-but, miss Chika-chan, you should look for one who likes you..." Akane was trying hard to keep the guy act, but she was sweating.  
**

 **Chika took hold of her arm.  
**

 **"But the fact that you flirt with me means a part of you likes me, right?"**

 **"W-well..."  
**

 **"I won't tell about your yokai lover."  
**

 **"Sesshy isn't-he's not- we're not!"  
**

 **He heard Akane sputter, and he laughed to himself.  
Now it was her turn to feel embarrased.  
A part of him felt bad for watching and reveling in Akane's situation, but his day had been just as horrid.  
He watched as the Chika girl pulled Akane along, swearing up and down to win her heart in the end.  
And poor Akane could not fully explain why that would never be possible.  
But at least now there was a village he could take them to if the need came, whether for supplies or medical reasons.  
And it was Inuyasha free.  
Nothing Akane could say would make him change his mind.  
They would return here, if only to see Akane play the part of Shika's prince...  
Sesshomaru grinned at what future entertainment THAT would be.  
**

 **sorry it's a short one, but I've have the flu for three days :( so I was a bit too sick to type on my day off. but I promise to have a new Naraku chapter next week! followed by Sesshy's first trip to modern times.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Dragon and the Spider

**THE DRAGON AND THE SPIDER.**

 **Naraku was annoyed.  
Scratch that, he was beyond annoyed.  
He was so beyond annoyed that he didn't even know the word to use.  
It had been far too long since he had done anything evil, or even remotely cruel.  
He had heard from Kagura that even Inuyasha and friends had begun to wonder if he had vanished.  
But he would not have that.  
Naraku could not stand the thought of them forgetting that he was the one they were after.  
That chasing after him was important.  
Thar he, Naraku, was important.  
He just hadn't had the urge to do much of anything lately.  
Sure, he had planned. Oh, he had planned.  
He was going to bring back a band of assassins and sick them on Inuyasha's group.  
Now THAT would supply a good source of entertainment while he set the second part of his plan into motion...  
But he still had yet to actually start to do anything yet.  
And it was all that little dragon girls fault.  
Since the moment Akane had left his side he had done nothing but think of her.  
Naraku spent more time spying on her and Sesshomaru then he did anything these past few weeks.  
Kagura kept asking when he was going to take her from the white haired yokai.  
But why would he do so if the girl said she would come willingly?  
Naraku was no fool, and could see the jealousy and desire Kagura had when it came to Sesshomaru.  
He knew that was why she had taken Akane in the first place.  
But if not for that, he may never have had the chance to speak to her in the open way that they had.  
And he wondered if seeing Akane while sober would change things.  
He had so many things to ask her, so many things he desired to know now that there was someone willing to answer.  
But there was more to it then that.  
He desired to look at her, to hear her voice, to have her undivided attention.  
He wanted Akane in a way he did not understand.  
It was far different then it had been between Onigumo and Kikyo.  
Onigumo wanted Kikyo in the most basic of ways.  
He wanted her body, she was beautiful and forbidden.  
The man had always desired that which he could not have.  
But Naraku was not him.  
And Akane was not forbidden.  
There was no pity or hate in her eyes when she had looked at him.  
Her voice was playful and kind as they spoke.  
Akane was not Kikyo, and what he felt for her was something that had nothing to do with the bandits heart beating inside him.  
At last, he had enough.  
Naraku had to see the little dragon, if only to ease his mind and allow him to move on.**

 **Akane had just started to make her way out of the village that Kagome had asked to meet at.  
Having helped the girl study for an English test she was to take the following day.  
Akane herself had not been to school for a while, and had given her homework to Kagome to drop off for her.  
This was not the village by the well, but a halfway point between that and Shika's village.  
Sesshomaru had left Rin and Jaken in Shika's care while he claimed to have matters to attend to while Akane was away.  
The young lady of the village had become a good friend, but the fact she was still set on winning Akane's heart had both Rin and Sesshomaru amused to no end while Akane was on her toes all day.  
But it was something she could put up with.  
After all, it was not the first time another girl had claimed to love her.  
Akane was making her way to that village when she felt it.  
Or rather, felt HIM.  
Naraku.  
She knew him, even if Kagura had almost the same feel to her aura.  
Akane paused and looked around. **

**Sure enough, in the shade of a tree to her right, Naraku was leaning against it with a lazy smile.  
No doubt waiting for her to notice him.  
The baboon pelt was missing today.  
Just those dark purple and blue robes that showed off his pale skin, popping out those light maroon eyes of his.  
She returned that lazy smile as she went over to him.  
**

 **"Naru-kun, it's been so long."  
**

 **"It has indeed, little dragon."  
**

 **She loved how he called her that.  
It was far less insulting then the things Sesshomaru called her, even if he did not mean for them too.  
Akane slowly spun in a circle, making a show at looking around.  
**

 **"Where is that battlefield you promised we would be on when we next met?"  
**

 **That lazy smile disappeared as he laughed deeply at her joke.  
**

 **"If we were to fight, would that be good enough?" He teased evily.  
**

 **She placed a finger on her chin.  
**

 **"Hmmm... nah. Would not be bloody enough to be a real battlefield."  
**

 **Again with that evil grin.  
**

 **"Oh, I could make it bloody." He said.  
**

 **He truly did bring out her more darker sense of humor.  
**

 **"Tell me, Naru-honey, what makes you seek me out on this day?"  
**

 **She could not help but be a bit flirty.  
The way he was looking at her made her feel like a piece of candy.  
But then again, the last time he had spoken to her the clothes she wore had not been so form fitting.  
At that time, she had gone for more baggy girl clothes.  
But today her pale blue T-shirt clung tight, her black jeans too.  
She had planned to empress Sesshy with the outfit, but she knew he would never openly caress her body with his eyes the way those beautiful maroon ones were now.**

 **Dear gods.  
How had he not noticed the curves of her body before?  
Had he been to drunk?  
And watching her from afar had done no good.  
The blue of her shirt made her eyes seem brighter, and the tightness of the pants left little to the imagination when it came to her backside.  
Now THIS desire was one he knew.  
Realizing that they had been staring in silence made heat fill his cheeks at the exact same moment it did hers.  
They both even glanced away at the same time.  
It was strange.  
Yet he found it oddly funny that they tended to act in unison.  
He cleared his throat.  
**

 **"I came because I have much more to ask of you. So many things have came to mind since we parted ways, yet one thing is driving me mad."  
**

 **She looked at him with puzzled eyes as she moved closer.  
**

 **"Ask away my friend."  
**

 **He looked right into those blue eyes.  
**

 **"What is it to miss someone?"**

 **Akane was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice.  
It was amazing how fast he went from sexy mischievous man to curious and lonely boy in a matter of seconds.  
**

 **"Do you ever ask simple things?" She whined, blowing her bangs out of her face with a huff.  
**

 **He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a childish way.  
**

 **"I want to know." He stated.  
**

 **"You want to know allot of things."  
**

 **"You said I could."  
**

 **"I don't get paid enough for this..."  
**

 **"You don't get paid." He smirked.  
**

 **"THAT'S the problem." She said as if just now realizing it.  
**

 **Then they both grinned at each other.  
It was amazing how in sync they were.  
Akane had this kind of connection once before as a kid with her best friend.  
She had missed the feeling.  
**

 **"Fine. What are you afraid of?" He said after a moment, but still pouting about not getting his way.  
**

 **"Heights." She said deadpan.  
**

 **Naraku snorted. "A dragon afraid of heights? Is that possible?"  
**

 **Now she crossed her arms in a pout.  
**

 **"Well excuse me, I don't fly."  
**

 **"Then what kind of dragon are you?"  
**

 **"One without wings."  
**

 **"So your just a lizard then."  
**

 **"Now your being mean."  
**

 **"It's in my nature."  
**

 **"Well your good at it."  
**

 **"So I've been told."  
**

 **Akane laughed at that.  
This banter was fun, and she could tell he was enjoying it too.  
**

 **"Fine, what are YOU afraid of?"  
**

 **WRONG.  
Something just went wrong.  
The air suddenly got heavy as the mood of the moment changed.  
The childish look on his face vanished and was replaced with cruelty as those eyes seemed to catch fire.  
Akane was in a state of panic at his sudden swap of mood, having no clue what she had said wrong.**

 **THERE it was.  
What he had been waiting for the first time they had met.  
Her trying to find a weak spot, a way to kill him, to trick him.  
She would go and tell them all if he gave any sort of answer.  
He glared daggers at her.  
**

 **"Why would I tell you any type of weakness?" His voice was venom.  
**

 **Akane sighed and reached out to him.  
Naraku leaned away, but she didn't let him get far, placing a hand on his arm.  
Her warmth went thru his clothes and into his own skin, making it tingle.  
**

 **"I'm not asking the key to kill you. It's a small question. I just told you one of my fears after all, and I'll tell you yet another... losing your trust."  
**

 **As much as he didn't want to, he did trust her, more then he should.  
It was stupid and he knew it, he barely knew this girl.  
But her touch and soothing tone melted away the anger as he looked away from her in shame of his actions.  
**

 **"Never mind, okay? I'll answer your first question." She said as she released his arm and stepped back.  
**

 **The loss of that warmth made him want to reach out to her.  
After a moment, he turned to her again with an apologetic expression.  
**

 **"It is only natural for me to expect the worst in others. I shall try not to with you."  
**

 **Akane waved her hand. "It's all good."  
**

 **Naraku gave a shy half smile.  
Such an odd thing to say.  
Akane then considered his first question for a second, biting her lower lip as she did so.  
And he watched her with a growing desire to touch her, but rather then scare her off, he simply crossed his arms once more.  
**

 **"When you miss someone, it hurts." Akane finally said, looking to him to see if he understood.  
**

 **"It is painful?" He was puzzled.  
**

 **She nodded, then reached to her chest and clutched at her heart.  
**

 **"It starts as a strange feeling in your stomach, not a pain, but odd. And the more you miss that person, the more you want to see them, then that feeling moves into your heart. And the more you care for that person the more painful the feeling becomes. You want to see them, to talk to them, just be with them. More then anything."  
**

 **She was done, and was watching him.  
Naraku took in her words, which made sense and confused him all the same.  
**

 **"So it hurts to care for someone?"  
**

 **A strange smile came to her face.  
**

 **"It can. But it's a good thing to miss someone, because when you get to see them again that strange pain is replaced by sweet relief."  
**

 **Relief...  
He thought he knew that one.  
**

 **"And what does that feel like?"  
**

 **"You just become so happy because that person is by your side again. Like a weight has been lifted."  
**

 **Akane blushed like crazy as she ran a hand thru her hair with a nervous laugh.  
**

 **"I hope I'm explaining it okay."  
**

 **Yes. Yes she was.  
**

 **"I understand..." He said while once again looking away from her as he took in what this new realization meant.  
**

 **This was so strange.  
Naraku did not understand why this girl of all people would be making him feel such things.  
The relief she spoke of was what he felt the moment she had looked to him while he waited by the tree.  
And the other things Akane said... **

**Akane watched as all kinds of things flashed across Naraku's handsome face while he thought of what she had just told him.  
Her only hope was that she made sense and hadn't just made more of a mess when it came to his understanding of things.  
He seemed mostly puzzled, mixed with worry maybe?  
And when he looked to her again, those maroon eyes had become bright with some new inner fire that made him look very sexy.  
**

 **"Y-yes?" She stuttered as he reached out and took hold of a lock of her hair.  
**

 **Heat filled her heart and face as he gave her a sweet smile.  
No teasing, no cruelty, just a smile.  
And it was beautiful.  
**

 **"If what you say is truth," Naraku paused and looked right into her eyes.  
**

 **"Then I care for YOU, Akane."  
**

 **Her breath caught at his words.  
No fucking way had he just said that.  
**

 **"W-what?"  
**

 **"I missed you." He said, playing with her hair between his fingers and making her heart pound.  
**

 **"I have not thought much of anything other then you since we parted, and it was driving me mad." He confessed.  
**

 **Akane could not look away from his eyes, and they were burning a hole all the way to her heart.  
**

 **"Naru-honey, be careful how you word things, cause this sounds like a love confession." She tried to tease, but her voice was shaking.  
**

 **He then released her hair as his expression changed.  
The look on his face said that he was surprised by his next words.  
**

 **"It might very well be."  
**

 **This was bad.  
He made a dangerous friend as it was.  
But this was a new level of danger.  
And she didn't want to admit that she liked the appeal of it.  
**

 **"You barely know me..."  
**

 **"You didn't know me, yet offered your friendship." He pointed out with a playful smile.  
**

 **Shit, he made a good point.  
**

 **"Naru-kun, listen-"  
**

 **"Just call me Naru, my little dragon."  
**

 **She swallowed.  
Here was Naraku, the supposed bad guy, claiming to have feelings for her after only two meetings.  
And yet the one who had captured her heart first still had yet to figure out if he even liked her or not.  
At the thought of Sesshomaru, guilt flooded her heart.  
She felt like some stupid chick she would make fun of on the TV for feeling torn.  
She needed space to process all this.  
What was WRONG with her?  
**

 **"Naru, I need to go."  
**

 **She stepped away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm in a tight hold.  
**

 **"I want you to come talk to me."  
**

 **"Now isn't a good time-"  
**

 **"I want you NOW."  
**

 **His hold became painful as he pulled her to him.  
That did it.  
**

 **"Listen here buddy," Akane growled.  
**

 **She yanked her arm free and went right up to the guy, making a cute look of alarm cross his face as she jammed her finger into his chest not so nicely.**

 **"You spy on me enough to know I don't take being treated like THAT by anybody. Not by stupid Inuyasha, not by Koga, not by a beautiful white haired male and sure as hell not by a sexy spider! So stop acting like a tantrum throwing child and back up!"  
**

 **Akane was breathing heavy as she stepped away from him.  
She could tell that her tirade had shocked Naraku, but he seemed more amused then angry at her outburst.  
A sinful smile met her glare.  
**

 **"Sexy spider, am I?" He teased.  
**

 **"Aaargh! Is THAT all you got?" She roared and tossed her arms in the air.  
**

 **Naraku's laugh was light and playful as he circled her, once again toying with her hair in his hand.  
Making her almost forget the dangerously tight way he had grabbed her arm a moment ago.  
Almost. **

**He liked this girl.  
The moment it had become truth to his mind had both bothered and amazed him.  
But he liked her all the same.  
**

 **"Such a foolish girl, my little dragon." Naraku sang out while stroking a strand of wavy golden hair between his fingers as she glared at him.  
**

 **"No soul has ever spoken to me in such a manner as you just did. I should kill you on the spot you know, less word gets out that I allowed it."  
**

 **No fear in those blue eyes as she pushed him away from her.  
**

 **"Bite me." She snapped.  
**

 **"Where at?" He asked innocently.  
**

 **Akane gaped as she went pink. "Your horrible."  
**

 **He shrugged. "You know this already, yet, here you are."  
**

 **Her anger was fading, he could tell.  
Those blue eyes gave him a pleading look as she sighed.  
**

 **"Naru, I really do have to go."  
**

 **This caused fire in his belly.  
But he refrained from, as she put it, acting like a child.  
**

 **"I don't want you to." He said calmly.  
**

 **This was the right reaction, because she smiled, which helped ease the fire.  
**

 **"I get that, but Sesshy was told I would be back by evening and if I'm not he'll come looking."  
**

 **Oh. That made sense...  
**

 **"But I do not wish to, miss you, again."  
**

 **He didn't know another way to say it, even though he felt foolish.  
**

 **Akane's shoulders dropped as a sweet smile greeted him.  
She then came and took hold of his hand.  
**

 **"You can be surprisingly cute, y'know that?" She stated before kissing his cheek, making heat fill his whole body.  
**

 **Maybe saying foolish things was good.  
**

 **Naraku was speechless as she pulled away with a blush that had to have matched his own.  
**

 **"Meet me back here in four days. At sundown. I'll tell Sesshy that I'm going home for a few days." She said.  
**

 **He simply nodded, still feeling the ghost of her lips of his face.  
Akane then looked down at herself as if realizing something annoying.  
**

 **"Crap, now I'll have to wash up before meeting Sesshomaru..."  
**

 **That snapped his brain back. "What?"  
**

 **"Your scent. I have to wash it off."  
**

 **He blinked. "Oh. Sorry?"  
**

 **Akane laughed and patted his arm.  
**

 **"Don't be. I like your scent."  
**

 **Now he was just plain confused.  
**

 **"And what, pray tell, do I smell like?"  
**

 **"You don't know?"  
**

 **"Wrong kind of yokai for that." He stated, making her laugh again.  
**

 **She then got this cute puzzled look, as if she didn't know how to describe it.  
Then she snapped her fingers.  
**

 **"Aha! October."  
**

 **"Eh?"  
**

 **"You smell like autumn, crisp cold air mixed with dying leaves and a hint of rain. The end of summer."  
**

 **He frowned at her.  
How was one to take something like that?  
To be offended or not?  
He smelled like dying leaves?  
She seemed to catch his confusion.  
**

 **"If it helps, I love autumn, and October is my favorite month. So to me, it's a nice comforting scent."  
**

 **That was... good.  
He supposed.  
**

 **"And Sesshomaru?"  
**

 **What on earth had caused him to ask that of all things?!  
**

 **"Never mind." He added, embarrast.  
**

 **But damn, now he DID wanna know if she liked his scent too...  
Akane looked at him for a second with a puzzled frown.  
**

 **"Do you wanna know or not?"  
**

 **Yes!  
**

 **"I don't care..."  
**

 **She snorted. "You sound like him."  
**

 **"Fine, then yes. Kinda..."  
**

 **She laughed at his embarrast state.  
**

 **"He's like the wild after a rainstorm. It's harder to explain."  
**

 **A small sigh left her lips and he was bothered by the fact she seemed to like that scent.  
Such things had never even crossed his mind before.  
Now for some odd reason, he wanted to get close to know her own scent.  
But he was distracted from that thought as Akane pulled the backpack off and began to rummage thru it.  
**

 **"I nearly forgot about something that I got for you a while back." She said as he watched her pull out a small box.  
**

 **This surprised him beyond words.  
What in the world had possesed her to get something for him, of all people?  
**

 **"Well, are you going to take it?" She laughed playfully.  
**

 **Naraku had not realized that he had been simply staring at the box in her hand.  
He took and slowly removed the purple paper she had wrapped it in.  
The contents were most unexpected.  
**

 **"Tea?"  
**

 **"Yup! Peach tea," Akane grinned.  
**

 **"And we may have been drinking sake' that night, but I did notice the collection of tea sets on the shelves above us."  
**

 **He looked at her in awe.  
Not only had she remembered his fondness of the fruit, but she had paid attention to the place he stayed.  
In truth, this touched him more then the kiss moment ago.  
**

 **"Thank you..." He whispered.  
**

 **He had never said those words in the fifty years since his creation...  
**

 **"It's what friends do." Akane stated.  
**

 **A strange desire to embrace her filled every part of his soul.  
But she was slowly walking backwards in an attempt to leave.  
Naraku sighed in defeat.  
**

 **"Akane, one more thing?"  
**

 **"Okay..." She looked nervous.  
**

 **"I do regret," He gulped, having hardly ever done this kind of thing.  
**

 **"I regret the way that I acted a few moments ago. It was wrong."  
**

 **Again with that kind smile.  
**

 **"Your learning, Naru-honey, it takes time to know how to deal with others."  
**

 **For some reason, he felt lighter.  
**

 **"I'll be waiting for you." He said.  
**

 **"Kay! I'll be back. Then we can talk some more, as friends."  
**

 **Naraku watched her go, but this time it did not hurt like the last.  
And he was just beginning to wonder if there could be more to the two of them.  
He had meant that one comment of a possible love confession as a joke.  
He had expected her to play along with it like she did with Sesshomaru's teasings.  
But she had taken him serious, and that reaction had made his blood warm...  
He rather liked that look on her face.  
And a part of him was beyond annoyed that the Dog Lord got to see that look almost everyday.  
Sexy spider was he?  
Clearly a part of her liked him, if she called him that.  
And to give him a sweet gift...  
It was then that he decided to get to know this girl on a more personal level.  
It was not fare that Sesshomaru be close enough to her to be able to play such sexual games and she could tell he meant nothing by them.  
Naraku wanted her to know him well enough to tell toying from serious, anger from annoyance.  
He wanted her to be the first to truly know him.  
And by doing so, maybe he would know himself better too.  
After all, this new side, this side that felt BAD about pissing her off when he had grabbed her arm...  
It was a side he himself did not know lived in him.  
What more could Akane help him find?  
Spying on her was one way to know her.  
But now spending time with the girl was just as strong a desire as his want of the Shikon Jewel. **


	14. Chapter 14 Mixed Emotions

**MIXED EMOTIONS.**

 **Kagura was perplexed.  
An emotion she did not visit often.  
Yet the actions of Naraku on this day did indeed have her fully and completely emersed in being perplexed.  
He was... happy.  
Not the normal amused attitude he got while watching others suffer, and not the almost giddy way he acts while plotting something new.  
No, this was a new happy.  
Almost a normal happy.  
He had given such strange orders to her and Kanna this morning.  
And now he was acting strange.  
She watched him from the doorframe while he sat cross-legged on a pillow at the other end of the room.  
The man was humming.  
And it was freaky as hell.  
Kagura didn't even know he could carry a tune.  
But after his return the previous day, he had been less snappy with his orders.  
And seemed to be taking far more care in personal grooming then she had ever seen.  
Naraku had just returned from bathing, and was taking the time to brush his hair.  
Something he was normally to lazy to do most days.**

 **"Kagura, WHAT are you staring at?" He asked suddenly, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
**

 **"Sorry," She said with a slight bow.  
"I am merely wondering what has you in such a good mood."  
**

 **He scoffed at her and tossed the brush to the side.  
**

 **"You are to go fetch Akane later today, take her to the place that was prepared this morning."  
**

 **Okay, not really an answer, Kagura thought with a mental eye roll.  
But if he was going to see that girl again, for the third time, it must mean that he had something planned for her.  
Which was wonderful news.  
**

 **"Are you going to kill her?" She asked almost a bit too hopefully.  
**

 **Naraku had been tying his robes, and he paused to glare over at her.  
**

 **"Of course not!" He snapped.  
**

 **Sigh, so much for that...  
**

 **"Then, if I may be so bold, what DO you have planned for the wench?"  
**

 **She could only hope for the worst.  
He ran his hands thru his hair and walked past her, out the door.  
**

 **"You may not be so bold."**

 **Kagura sighed in frustration as she watched him leave.  
At least he would keep the girl for a while, leaving Kagura time to go see Sesshomaru without her there.**

 **Akane sighed while making her way to the chosen meeting place.  
She felt horrible about lying. It never was her cup of tea.  
But that had to do with her Dragon side.  
At least, that was what her father would say.  
Dragons could taste a lie in the air, and at the same time they themselves had a strong compulsion to tell the truth.  
It was unclean to lie.  
Sure, they could lie, but it was more of a ring around the truth.  
Akane was more human then dragon, which came in handy on days like this.  
Sesshomaru had not been pleased with her sudden leaving.  
But at least he was a bit more understanding then his brother when it came to her need for going to school...  
Even if that wasn't the truth today.  
Once Akane arrived where Naraku had met her yesterday, she was sad to find that the spot was empty.  
**

 **"Maybe he's late?" She mummbled.  
**

 **"Do you miss him that badly?"  
**

 **Akane jumped as Kagura floated over her with a bored expression.  
**

 **"You gotta stop scaring me." Akane sighed with a hand over her heart.  
**

 **Those lovely red eyes rolled as the woman flew lower to the ground.  
**

 **"Get on already." She snapped.  
**

 **This was getting annoying.  
Even that first night with Naraku, whenever Kagura came into the room, for one reason or another, she had glared and been super rude.  
**

 **"WHY do you hate me? I mean really, I have wracked my brain and have yet to find a solid reason." Akane said while flinging her hands up.  
**

 **"I care nothing for you. Not even hate." The woman laughed.  
**

 **"I call bullshit." Akane snorted.  
**

 **She glared down at her.  
Akane returned it with one of her own.  
**

 **"Just fucking tell me!" Akane snapped.  
**

 **"Because of how you treat him!" Kagura said without thinking, and right away looked as if she wanted to take it back.  
**

 **"Him?" Akane's face scrunched up in confusion. Him who? Naraku?  
**

 **"If I had that man's attention for half the amount of time you do I would treat him like the god he is..." Kagura blushed as red as her eyes.  
**

 **Realization dawned.  
**

 **"Sesshomaru." Akane stated, feeling stupid for not getting it right away.  
**

 **"It doesn't matter." Kagura snapped.  
**

 **"You do realize that he can be an ass right? He's not perfect." Akane huffed.  
**

 **The wind witch looked away, clearly that outburst of hers had embarrast her very much.  
Akane sighed and walked over to her.  
**

 **"I'm sorry you dislike how I treat him, but I am kind when he is, and when he is being an ass it is my nature to show just how big a bitch I can be."  
**

 **Kagura said nothing as Akane got on the feather.  
Silence went on for a long while, and it bothered her.  
**

 **"Kagura... can we be friends?" She tried, pleading with her voice.  
**

 **"Not as long as you have what I want."  
**

 **That made her blink.  
**

 **"You want him that bad?"  
**

 **"I want your freedom!" Kagura yelled, looking back at Akane like she was some kind of fool.  
**

 **"I want the freedom to go where I like, with whom I like, to choose him if I want. To just... be free."  
**

 **Akane was speechless.  
She truly didn't know the full story with Kagura.  
Rumor was that Naraku had her heart, and used it to keep her faithful.  
So it seems those rumors were true.  
In truth, she felt for the woman, and wanted to help her if she could.  
**

 **"I hate all who are free." Kagura added before turning back around.  
**

 **"Does that include Sesshy?"  
**

 **A long pause made Akane wonder if she would get tossed off for that one.  
**

 **"To an extent... yes. Even him."**

 **Akane had realized that they were not going to the castle after a while, but didn't bother to ask why.  
The conversation was clearly over with Kagura a while ago.**  
 **Surprise soon overcame Akane when she seen just where the woman intended to drop her off.  
It was a small field at the top of a cliff.  
There were patches of blue and purple wildflowers everywhere, with a dash of orange here and there.  
To be honest, it looked like a place that Sesshomaru would love.  
He seemed to love places with a view...  
But all thoughts of him vanished and Akane's breath caught when she seen Naraku down bellow.  
Dear gods!  
How could a bad guy be so sweet?  
Part of the alluring charm she supposed, but he was good at it.  
He had layed out a few blankets, and a small feast awaited her.  
Naraku came up to them, took her hands and pulled her into his arms.  
It was fucking amazing to be held.  
And his scent filled her up.  
**

 **"Straight out of a movie. Damn." She breathed out in English, causing him to look down at her with a very cute confused expression.  
**

 **"It bothers me to no end that I know not what you say in that tongue."  
**

 **God, he was adorable sometimes.  
**

 **"Then stay bothered." She teased playfully while wrapping an arm around his neck.  
"Your cute when bothered."  
**

 **"Such a flirt, little dragon."  
**

 **"Says the man who's holding me."  
**

 **With a wicked smile, he placed her on her feet and turned to Kagura.  
**

 **"Be back by sundown to return her."  
**

 **The woman glared, but left without a single word.  
Naraku turned to Akane with a raised eyebrow.  
**

 **"I simply love the effect you have on that one." He said smoothly.  
**

 **She laughed, even though she felt bad.  
He suddenly frowned and touched her arm with a surprising gentlness.  
**

 **"What is wrong?" He asked.  
**

 **Akane blinked. "Hmm?"  
**

 **"Something troubles you."  
**

 **"Oh. Just thinking of Kagura."  
**

 **He snorted. "Pffft, why?"  
**

 **She stepped back.  
Naraku was a bad guy first, and a selfish child second.  
Thinking of others was a new thing for him to learn, and he was only just starting with her.  
But she wanted to test the waters.  
**

 **"Have any plans of ever letting her go free? Even after you get the jewel?" Akane asked with caution.  
**

 **Naraku crossed his arms. "No."  
**

 **She could tell by the tone and the stone look in his eyes that it was something he was not going change his mind on.  
So she chose to save it for a time when he was more open.  
**

 **"Sooo, what's with the food?" She changed the subject, and was relieved to see him relax once more.  
**

 **"You gave me a gift," He waved to the spread before them.  
"This feast is yours in return."  
**

 **"This is way more then a box of tea."  
**

 **"I get to eat it too." Naraku laughed.  
**

 **She followed him over and they both sat down on a green blanket.  
**

 **"Really, Naru, this is sweet." Akane had never once done something like this.**

 **Nobody at home would have been so nice.  
Clearly, he was making some progress.  
Maybe she could save him.  
And save Kagura.  
**

 **"To be honest, I don't know what half this stuff is," He grinned like crazy.  
"But I was hoping to get something you would like."  
**

 **Oh, there was plenty she liked.  
Sesame beef, fried rice, yakisoba, what looked like red bean buns, and some kind of chicken veggie mix.  
And for dessert of course...  
**

 **"Gotta have peaches." She teased.  
**

 **Naraku gave a shy half smile.  
**

 **"And the tea you gave me." He pointed to the steaming pot by his side.  
**

 **"You liked it I hope?"  
**

 **"Indeed."  
**

 **"What, no sake' today?"  
**

 **"I wanted to try your company while sober and see if you are half as amusing as I recall."  
**

 **"Very wise. You were drunk."  
**

 **"And you followed right behind me."  
**

 **"Only tipsy, Naru-honey. I have yet to get fully drunk."  
**

 **"My, my, that might have been fun."  
**

 **"Feh, you wish!"  
**

 **And so they proceeded with small talk as they tried each dish.  
Turns out that Naraku pretty much lived on peaches when in season, other then that he just ate easy things like rice.  
She found it funny that he seemed like a laid back lazy kind of person when not plotting the emotional torture of others.  
He had a quirky odd sense of humor that was only a bit worse then hers.  
But that was why they got along so easily she supposed.  
She totally seen him as a Tim Burton, Creepypasta, Metal music, horror film loving fanatic if he lived in her time.  
It was just the polar opposite of her vision of Sesshomaru.  
The two were yin and yang in every single way.  
So how was it that she found herself caring for them both?**

 **The sun was getting low, when the endless barrage of worldy questions seemed to stop.  
But it had been fun.  
Now he knew just as much about her time as Sesshomaru, and he was the most amazed at the advances in science and medicine.  
Plastic surgery both grossed him out and fascinated him to no end.  
Which was funny.  
They had eaten most everything and were now tossing the peaches around like kids having fun.  
Yet another odd and hidden talent was that Naraku could juggle very well.  
That is, until Akane tossed a fourth one at him, then they all came crashing down on his head.  
Akane had laughed so hard, before he threw one and hit her.  
Which caused her to roar at him and tackle him to the ground.**

 **Now here she was, laying over him, looking down at his shocked face.  
Those maroon eyes on fire with mischievous delight.  
**

 **"Having fun up there, little dragon?" He sang out playfully.  
**

 **She gave a devious smile.  
The fact he was letting her pin him down was fun.  
The most fun she had in a while really.  
Not since that night at the bath house...  
She frowned, and bolted off of him at the thought of that night.  
How was it that she could claim to love Sesshomaru, yet feel almost the same thing with this man?  
Naraku sat up and watched her for a moment.  
She had a feeling he knew what she was thinking.  
**

 **"No." He said firmly as he dove at her, pinning her to the ground with her arms over her head.  
**

 **His sudden serious mood jolted her from her thoughts of guilt.  
**

 **"I will not have you thinking of him when you are with me. Understand? Your with ME." He stated, annoyed.  
**

 **"Naru, I'm sorry." Akane felt bad, and torn, but she was having fun.  
**

 **He was staring right into her eyes.  
His chest pressing on top of hers as he released her arms and held himself up on his hands.  
**

 **"Only look at me. Only think of me. Do I not treat you better then he?"  
**

 **She blushed. But could not answer.  
**

 **"He is rude, and does not have your humor. You laugh more with me."  
**

 **"Sesshy has his own humor." Akane defended. "It's just different."  
**

 **Naraku hissed at her.  
**

 **"Do not speak of him. You are mine today. Mine."  
**

 **He sounded like a demanding kid.  
Most people would be afraid, but Akane could tell why he was upset.  
She was his first friend and he didn't want to share.  
**

 **"Okay, okay, no more Sesshy talk. Now let me up will you?"  
**

 **She wiggled under him, but he seemed to like it.  
**

 **"Promise?" He smiled.  
**

 **"If you get off!" Akane snapped, wanting to stop the way her body liked the feel of his warmth.  
**

 **Naraku did get off, hands raised in surrender as he backed up to his spot across from her.  
**

 **"Damn, your heavy." She whined while stretching her arms over her head.  
**

 **"Ha! Like your some kind of feather or something?." He countered.  
**

 **Akane gaped at him.  
He laughed.  
**

 **"Y'know what? Shut your mouth!" She said as she picked up a peach and shoved it into his laughing face.  
**

 **Naraku sat like that for a second in shock, which only made Akane bust a gut at the sight.  
He then bit into it and proceeded to toss the rest at her, which she barely dodged.  
**

 **"Wicked girl." Naraku grinned.  
**

 **"Ah! Me? You just wasted a good peach!" She said with mocked horror.  
**

 **They both laughed at that.  
And then something happened.  
She wasn't sure why she did it without thinking, but it happened anyway.  
Akane noticed juice running down the side of his cheek, no doubt from her shoving the peach at him.  
And she just simply leaned over and wiped it off with her finger.  
He watched her with wide eyes as she then sucked the juice off that finger.  
It was only by the look in his shining eyes did she realize how a guy would take that.  
**

 **"Waste not, want not?" Akane gave a shaky laugh and looked away.  
**

 **She only looked up when she heard him move close to her.  
Just as she noticed how close, his lips landed mere inches from her mouth.  
Akane went scarlet as every fiber in her being tingled at the ghost of a kiss Naraku gave her cheek.  
He moved away, a fire in his eyes, and pride in his smile.  
She could only gawk at him as he winked at her.  
**

 **"Waste not, want not." He repeated in a singsong voice.  
**

 **"T-there was nothing there." She stated, her heart still racing.  
**

 **A charming grin broke out on his handsome face.  
**

 **"Oh, something was there, alright. But it's all gone now."  
**

 **"Sure..." She gulped.  
**

 **Her mind was trying not to focus on his lips, and was failing miserably.  
**

 **"Remember to breathe." He laughed.  
**

 **Those lips were so soft...  
Sesshomaru had licked her, once. Had acted like he might like her, twice.  
Played torturous sexual teasing games all the time.  
And Naraku...  
He was just so, bold.  
And she was being drawn into his web of charm.  
But didn't really mind.  
**

 **"Have you ever kissed someone?" She blurted out suddenly, regretting it.  
**

 **"Fuck, no, never mind." She added.  
**

 **He looked taken aback.  
Totally the last thing he thought she would say.  
**

 **"Why?"  
**

 **"I said never mind." Akane repeated, looking at the ground.  
**

 **"Once or twice." He said as if he didn't care to recall.  
**

 **Was she... bothered by that?**  
 **Akane frowned at the feeling.**

 **"Have you?" He asked with curiosity.  
**

 **She gulped at the memory. "Once..."  
**

 **"Oh." He sounded disapointed.  
**

 **"B-but it was with a girl, so I don't count it!" She babbled for no reason.  
**

 **"Eh?! Why the hell a GIRL?" Naraku's dumbstruck tone made her look up.  
**

 **"Had to take a girl to a dance once and she kissed me." She admited.  
**

 **He slapped his forehead.  
**

 **"How far did your parents make you go with the whole 'Boy' thing?"  
**

 **"W-well, they don't know about that bit." Akane could not stop fidgeting.  
**

 **Naraku looked right at her.  
**

 **"Well fuck." He stated, making her laugh at his use of her phrase.  
**

 **Then he leaned over and captured her lips with his own.**

 **It was light.  
She could barely feel him at first, then more pressure was added as his lips covered hers completely.  
Akane tasted Naraku, and relished it as she barely bit his bottom lip. **  
**He moaned and in turn did the same.**  
 **It sent a shiver went up her spine.**  
 **He must have felt it, because he pulled back, curiously eyeing her.**

 **"Did that hurt?"  
**

 **"No..." She barely whispered before pulling him back by his purple robes, and adding more pressure to the kiss.  
**

 **Another moan escaped him, his hand finding her neck while he leaned on the other.  
Akane's own hands had found their way inside his clothes.  
His chest was so warm, skin so smooth.  
It felt so good. It tasted so good.  
HE tasted so good.**  
 **Akane felt alive.  
But something in her was trying to make her stop.  
That same odd gut instinct that she used in battle, the one she had come to know as her inner dragon.  
That feeling, that voice, was not happy with this.  
Her dragon didn't want her to like Naraku.  
But the human who just wanted to be happy for once, ignored that feeling for the first time.  
The first growl of pleasure made it's way past her lips.  
Naraku laughed as they kissed, he liked that sound and made it his mission to render more from her.  
She found that his hair was thick, her hands lost in those dark wavy kinky curls.**  
 **He liked that.**  
 **Akane could tell that he did by the sighes that never seemed to end as she toyed with it.**

 **Who knows how long they made out before Kagura cleared her throat.  
Akane pushed Naraku off of her in shock at being watched.  
How had she gotten on the ground?  
He merely fixed his hair, and helped her to a sitting position, ever the gentlmen with her it seemed.  
**

 **"Sorry," The woman said with a smirk.  
"But you did say sundown."  
**

 **Naraku cleared his throat before addressing the red eyed woman.  
**

 **"Indeed, but next time make yourself known from the start."  
**

 **"Yes." She bowed, looking at Akane with a very creepy glint in her eyes.  
**

 **Akane knew she was red.  
Fixing her own hair and just keeping her hands moving out of shame.  
But when Naraku placed his hand on her face she calmed a bit.  
**

 **"Did I hurt you?" He asked while looking her over.  
**

 **She just shook her head. Unable to look him in the eyes.  
**

 **"Now I have something even that dog can't take away." He said with such a tender tone as he stroked her cheek.  
**

 **"That was her FIRST kiss?" Kagura laughed, but was silenced with a glare.  
**

 **"Do you regret it?" Naraku asked as he looked back at her.  
**

 **"NO!" Akane said right away.  
**

 **Finally looking at him. He looked so happy.  
**

 **"Then why don't you smile?"  
**

 **"I don't know. Worry?"  
**

 **"About what?" He laughed.  
**

 **"If I did okay..."**

 **God she felt stupid.**  
 **But he smiled at her, then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.  
**

 **"You are full of sparks, my little dragon." He whispered for only her.  
**

 **Heat flooded her face again, making that smile of his wider.  
**

 **"I shall call on you again, soon." Naraku promised while helping her stand up.  
**

 **Then he led her by the arm to Kagura and helped her on the feather.  
**

 **"Naru..." Akane didn't know what to say at this point.  
**

 **She had just fucking made out with Naraku, of all people.  
And she had liked it far more then she should.  
**

 **"Let it all sink in, Akane, until next we meet." He winked, and just like that, sent her on her way.  
**

 **It took a moment for her to realize that he had used her name for once...**  
 **And she liked it on his tongue.**

 **The whole trip to the village of the well was silent.  
Kagura did keep glancing back at Akane though, with a cruel smile, and she knew why.  
Yes, Akane and Sesshomaru were just barely friends.  
But both she and the wind witch knew that this secret would eat her alive for the rest of her life.  
Even if nothing ever happened between her and the Yokai Lord, a part of her would still feel like she betrayed him somehow...  
But even knowing that.  
And even with her inner dragon raging at her, Akane didn't fully regret the kiss.  
But what door did she just open? **

**Kagura was thrilled.  
Yes, at first when she had seen the two of them, horror and disgust had filled her.  
But Naraku never did things out of kindness.  
And there was no way he could ever love a woman.  
So the moment she put together what he had to be planning, the site of the kissing figures filled her with delight.  
Now the little bitch would be torn between both men until it drove her crazy.  
To make it all the better, Naraku had stolen the first kiss.  
Which meant if Sesshomaru ever did such a thing, the girl would feel regret right away.  
Oh, this was so good.  
Kagura had no idea that Naraku had planned to make the girl fall in love with him.  
No doubt he would entrap her fully in his web before telling Sesshomaru about her little lies of where she goes off to.  
Kagura grinned at the thought of how the man would rage at the girl, maybe kill her for betraying him.  
Naraku was playing with both Akane and Sesshomaru all at once.  
And when he was done, Kagura would at least have a shot at something with the Yokai Lord.  
She kept looking back at the blue eyed girl, who looked like she may be ill any moment.  
This was getting fun.**


	15. Thru the well and back again Part 1

**THRU THE WELL AND BACK AGAIN. PART 1.**

 **"Take it off!"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Akane, for the last time take it off!"  
**

 **"And for the thirty fourth time, NO!"  
**

 **"DAMN YOU WOMAN, TAKE IT OFF!"  
**

 **"BITE ME!" Akane roared as she marched herself away from him.  
**

 **"Release this Sesshomaru from your enchantment this instant!" He yelled as he followed after her.**

 **"That's just a long ass way to say the same thing that you already said!" She hollered over her shoulder at him.  
**

 **"Take it OFF now, human!"**

 **"Fuck no!"**  
 **  
(okay, yeah, you all be like, whaaat?! so I'll be kind and do some good old flashback magic... bum bum bummm.)  
/**

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **"You can try and fool me, but something is bugging you." Kagome said with concern, hands on her hips and not allowing Akane to pass.  
**

 **The two had been visiting after running into each other after a long stint apart.  
Of course, the two brothers had not been as thrilled to cross paths, but only a slight bickering followed the glaring match.  
Then Sesshomaru had wondered off, telling Akane to spend time with her friend until his return.  
In a way it was sweet of him to let her catch up.  
And she knew this was his way to try and cheer her up.  
Even he had been sensing the strange mood Akane had been in for the past few days.  
But it wasn't like Akane could tell anybody about her kiss with Naraku...**  
 **Or about how fucking messed up both her heart and head felt because of it.**

 **"I'm fine." She said, having said that far too much lately.  
**

 **Kagome gave her a mother type stare.  
**

 **"Nuh-uh, not buying it. Have you and Sesshomaru been fighting again?"  
**

 **Akane blinked her blue eyes. "Nooo..."**

 **Unless arguing about what was bugging her counted of course.  
**

 **"Did he toss you over his shoulder again and make you stay behind?"  
**

 **Akane rolled her eyes.**

 **"Not in a while."**

 **"He's letting you fight?"**

 **"Sometimes."**

 **Kagome blowed her bangs out of her face and huffed at her.**

 **"Well, does it have to do with him?"**

 **Akane looked away in shame, biting her lower lip.  
**

 **She hated lying.**

 **"Kinda, yeah."**

 **The black haired girl pointed at her with an accusing finger.**

 **"Aha! I knew it."**

 **That made Akane laugh a bit.**

 **"You come with me." Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.  
**

 **The two had been talking alone, and now went into the campsite.  
Rin and Shippo were playing chase, while Jaken watched in a silent sulk about being left behind by his lord.  
Miroku and Sango were preparing food while Inuyasha sat back lazily watching.  
Kagome pulled Akane over to her big yellow backpack before she released her wrist and plopped down.**

 **"I had something made for you a while back, but it never seemed to be a good time to give it to you..."  
**

 **Akane watched the girl dump all kinds of books and food on the ground while rummaging thru her pack.  
**

 **"Y'know, mine has more pockets and storage space then that old thing." She teased.  
**

 **"Yeah but it's such a cute color!" Kagome protested, not looking up.  
**

 **Akane cringed at the thought of that shade of yellow ever being 'cute'.  
Raised as a boy or not, that yellow backpack was just plain ugly.  
**

 **"Why the hell are you making such a mess over here?" Inuyasha said as he approached them, arms crossed.**

 **"I'm finding something for Akane."  
**

 **For an odd reason, this made him brighten up with a creepy happy grin.**

 **"You mean 'That' something?"  
**

 **Akane blinked. Huh?**

 **Kagome paused and glared up at him.  
**

 **"Yes. But it's not to make YOU happy."  
**

 **"Too bad. Cause it DOES. So much."  
**

 **She rolled her eyes and returned to her chaotic mess in progress.**

 **Akane watched.  
Both worried and super curious at the same time.  
**

 **"Just what are you talking about?"  
**

 **Inuyasha laughed evily.  
**

 **"Something that will piss that bastard off."  
**

 **Kagome growled, which would never threaten anyone.  
More like a kitten. Akane found it adorible.  
**

 **"Maybe. But you can't tell him about it first Inuyasha. She has to sneak it."  
**

 **"But that ruins EVERYTHING!" He whined. "I wanna see it happen."  
**

 **Akane was going nuts.  
**

 **"See WHAT happen?!" She snapped.**

 **Kagome laughed as she pulled out a small box, and handed it to her.  
**

 **"Calm down girl. Open it."**

 **Akane did, quickly.**  
 **A silver chain necklace was inside.  
The chain was thick, not dainty, made for a man.  
Between every three links of chain on the bottom part of the necklace was a silver crescent moon.  
Making three moons all together at the part that would be seen hanging from a persons neck.  
It was really cool.  
**

 **"K-chan, this is awesome." She said.  
**

 **Inuyasha snorted at her.  
**

 **"That ain't for you, woman, it's for Sesshomaru."**

 **Akane looked up in confusion.  
Kagome punched Inuyasha in the arm, making him back up three steps.  
**

 **"See, the thing is, it's enchanted. Like the beads on Inuyasha." She said with a wink.  
**

 **Akane gaped.  
Did they honestly think that mister high and mighty would ever allow her to put this on him?  
**

 **"Ya'll be crazy. What you been eatin'?" She said in a serious tone.  
**

 **Inuyasha laughed until a glare from Kagome made him shut up.  
The black haired girl looked at Akane with a pleading expression. **

**"Come on, Akane, I just want to know you have a way to make him back off when he goes to far. Whether it's in a fight, or him just being an ass. Trust me, it comes in handy."  
**

 **As if to prove it, she simply looked at Inuyasha and he backed away again, hands raised.  
**

 **"Sooo, I just have to get this on him and it will work the same way?" Akane asked, curiosity sinking in.  
**

 **Kagome beamed at her.  
**

 **"Yup! And you can use any word you like."  
**

 **"If she can get it on him, that is." Inuyasha scoffed.  
**

 **Akane looked down at it.  
It was way cooler then the beads, and would suit Sesshomaru just fine.  
Clearly Kagome had taken the time to choose something the Yokai Lord might not mind wearing, which was sweet on her part. **

**"I... might be able to get it on him. While he listens to my music tonight."  
**

 **"That's the spirit!" Kagome gave her a high five and looked happy that Akane had accepted the gift.  
**

 **"Just don't tell him where you got it from,"Inuyasha suddenly said.  
"I don't need him coming after Kagome because of it."  
**

 **"Like he would!" Kagome rolled her eyes before giving a solid 'Sit'.  
Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground with a loud smack.  
Akane didn't think Sesshy would go after Kagome either.  
Most likely he would keep his anger to the one who actually dared to place it around his neck.  
HER.  
Suddenly though, her mood was lighter.  
This truly would come in handy in the future. **

**"Thank you so much, K-chan!" She gave the other girl a tight embrace while Inuyasha moaned from the imprint he made in the dirt.**

 **And that had been that.**  
 **Sesshomaru had noticed right away the next morning what was around his neck.  
He didn't seem to mind it at first, but the second he realized that he could not remove it himself, he put together just what the necklace was.  
Rage was a light word compared to his reaction.  
It turned into the worst verbal fight the two of them ever had.  
Akane had never seen him so mad at her, the man was actually using curses, which was so rare to his refined vocabulary.  
He insulted her on many levels in his rage, and she knew it was because he was mad, but it did not help ease the pain.  
So she gave as good as got.  
It even began to get a bit physical, which wasn't good.**  
 **Rin and Jaken had hidden behind Ah-Uhn in fear of them both.  
In a shoving match fueled with curses, Akane had barely zapped Sesshomaru by accident, which didn't help.  
She even swore to only even try to use it if he ever scared her.  
But he didn't care.  
He wanted it off.  
Nobody controlled him.  
And sure as hell not a human girl.**  
 **So she had left.  
Taken Ah-Uhn and flew as fast as possible back to the well, with Sesshomaru right behind her, not stopping her like he could, but trying to get her to understand why something like this was going to far.**  
 **/**  
 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

 **(and that's where you came in folks, to him following her as she walked to the well in an attempt to get a long break from the mess she was in with both men. already on edge from Naraku, and now with a royally pissed off Sesshomaru. will she break?)**

 **Sesshomaru was angry.  
But less so than at first.  
While following behind Akane, in the few bursts of silence they had while fighting, he did come to understand the girl feeling the need for some kind of protection against him.  
It proved she was no fool.  
He could hurt her, kill her, if he so chose.  
This cursed necklace was smart on her part, but it did not ease the anger of her mistrust in him.  
Sesshomaru could never hurt her on purpose.  
His inner beast would never allow it.  
His first instinct, even while mad, was to protect her.  
But his anger was growing the more she refused to remove it from his neck.  
**

 **"Akane-" He tried, but she cut him off.  
**

 **"If you sling one more fucking insult my way I swear that I will zapp you."  
**

 **And she would, he knew it.  
Her hands were shaking from the force of the bolts running across her fingers.  
Hell, she had even zapped him a bit during their little shoving match a while ago.  
He didn't know what to do.  
**

 **"Damn woman, listen to me!" He barked out as he took hold of her shoulder.  
**

 **Why would she not understand that if it got out that a simple human had such control over him he would be a laughing stock from here to China?!  
**

 **With a growl, she spun around and yanked free.  
**

 **"What do you want?! I'm leaving, you should be happy. I'll never use that necklace because I sure as hell ain't coming back to this time."  
**

 **Sesshomaru paused.**  
 **This was sudden.**  
 **He hadn't expected her to be that upset at him.  
Surely she must understand his rage from before.  
His words had gotten out of hand before she had taken off, he knew that, but to just leave?**  
 **If she hadn't been so angry, she might have seen the panic flash in his eyes.  
**

 **"I will not allow you to go anywhere."  
**

 **As he said that, he grabbed her wrist.  
**

 **"Ack! That HURTS you asshole!" Akane spat out in English, pulling hard, but he only held tighter in fear of losing her.  
**

 **Suddenly, the necklace was fare less important than a moment ago.**

 **"Stop moving." He pleaded, he didn't mean to hold so tight, but if he let go now she would fall into the well.  
**

 **"Like HELL!" Akane twisted and pulled, using her free hand to reach out and zapp his arm.  
**

 **Out of reflex he released her, only to go for her again as she tumbled backwards.  
Soon they were both falling, and the falling never seemed to stop.**

 **Akane landed on her ass.  
Pain went thru her spine as air was knocked from her lungs.  
That had been the hardest landing EVER.  
But given how she fell in, it made sense.  
She stood slowly and patted herself clean, then jumped back as another figure landed by her side.  
Sesshomaru hit the ground flat on his back with an audible 'Ooomph' sound.  
He looked very undignified like that.  
**

 **"You alive?" She asked coldly.  
**

 **"That hurt." He said in a deadpan tone.  
**

 **Akane snorted at him before reaching her hand out, a bit shocked at the fact he took her offer and got to his feet.  
**

 **"There is no sky." He stated, looking up out of the well.**

 **The silver necklace came into full view as he looked up.**  
 **It did suit him.  
He might have liked it had it been a simple gift...**  
 **Akane felt like shit. But she was still mad.  
At him and herself.  
She was a mental mess of mixed feelings and was taking it out on him.  
She sighed, this was bad.  
**

 **"Yeah, cause you followed me here. We're in a well house on Kagome's property. That's why there's no sky. Now you need to go back."**

 **He looked to her with open wonder.  
**

 **"You are saying that this Sesshomaru is in the furture?"  
**

 **Akane glared at him.  
**

 **"Yes. But are you forgeting how you got here? I'm in no mood to be nice. That necklace ain't coming off, even if you kill me."  
**

 **He seamed to have hoped she had somehow forgotten all that.**

 **"I would never kill you."**

 **He sounded... sad.**  
 **She glanced at him.**  
 **Sesshomaru was looking at her but kept glancing away, and if she didn't know any better she would swear he seemed nervous.  
Scratch that. He WAS nervous.  
He kept swallowing and his hand was twitching.  
Realization hit her like a rock.  
Oh my fucking god! **  
**Is he actually gonna try and verbaly say sorry to her?**  
 **Was he really?!**  
 **Had he ever even done that?**  
 **Did he get why she wanted a backup plan now?**  
 **Akane's anger melted at how utterly adorable he looked at that moment.  
**

 **"It is not worth fighting about..." He started, looking at the ground.  
**

 **"Uh-huh."  
**

 **"And it got out of hand," He glanced at her.  
**

 **Gawd he was so cute.  
**

 **"I agree." She kept the smile off her face as he ran his hand thru his hair with a frustrated sigh.  
**

 **"The things that were said, things that were said to you..."  
**

 **Akane stared in silence as he refused to look at her now.  
**

 **"This Sesshomaru is... I'm sorry."  
**

 **Silence.  
She made sure she made no movement, no breath.  
Just silence until he got the nerve to look at her.  
He turned from the spot on the wall to her face.  
She had never seen him look so worried before. **

**"This necklace is not worth losing you over." He said while looking her right in the eyes.  
**

 **Sesshomaru gave a surpised yelp as Akane tackled him to the ground in a tight embrace.  
Burying her face in his armor, laughing like a loon.  
**

 **"Gawd, I love you." She said in her tongue, knowing he understood.  
**

 **But she had said it many times, and didn't care if he believed her or not.  
To her shock, she felt his hand in her hair, ever so lightly returning her embrace.  
**

 **"Don't leave, Akane." He whispered in perfect English.  
**

 **Making her heart swell at the fact that for once he wasn't pushing her away.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.  
He was overjoyed that she had forgiven him yet again for his cruel words.  
And to hear yet another bold declaration of love made him smile.  
How could she claim to love him when just moments ago she had planned to leave him alone forever?  
Akane was such a strange creature.  
Convincing her of removing the necklace could wait for another time.  
As long as it was not used for people to see, it would not be a problem for some time to come. **  
**After all, she had been mad before they fell, yet did not use it on him.  
When at last she released Sesshomaru from her grip, she was leaning over his chest with a bright smile.  
**

 **"I'm sorry too. More then you know, for things you won't understand."  
**

 **What an odd thing to say.  
But the fight was over and done.  
And he had just went thru the hardest task of his life.  
He, Sesshomaru, had said sorry to a human girl.  
But she was more then that wasn't she?**

 **"So, lets get you back home." Akane stated while standing up.  
**

 **He once again allowed her to assist him before staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
**

 **"Back? This Sesshomaru is not going back until seeing this time."  
**

 **Akane rolled her eyes and sighed.  
**

 **"So, back to the demanding and stubborn old you huh? I kinda liked that shy one from a sec' ago."  
**

 **"I am NOT shy!"  
**

 **This was becoming a regular thing, ever since that day with the Chika girl.  
Akane grinned and patted his arm.  
**

 **"Kidding, kidding, if you acted any other way I think I might freak out."  
**

 **Should he be insulted?  
**

 **"Where did you leave Rin and Jaken?" She asked with a furrowed brow.  
**

 **"Ah-Uhn was to return and take them to Shika."**

 **He felt horrid at how he had left them.  
He was still angry when he ordered them to wait at the village.  
But Rin had sent him off with a worried smile, telling him to bring Akane back.  
That child always had faith in him.  
**

 **"Come on then, lets get outta here." Akane began to climb a ladder that was not in the well at the other time.  
**

 **He simply jumped out and landed on the floor before she emerged.  
**

 **"Show off." He heard her mummble.  
**

 **And a chuckle escaped him as he followed behind her out the door.**

 **Akane would never get used to the way that man behaved.  
But the fact he had said sorry to her, rather then just act as if nothing had happened, that had touched her deeply.  
Not only that, he had dropped the argument about the necklace entirely.  
She was still stressed about so many things that she would have to figure out soon.  
But this would prove to be a nice distraction from that.  
And the fact she was getting ready to show him her world had her stomach in knots with worry.  
His brother was hard enough to handle in this time...  
**

 **"First things first, you gotta leave the armor behind."  
**

 **She stated the moment they were in Kagome's front yard.  
**

 **He frowned at her. "Why is that?"  
**

 **"You see me wearing stuff like that?"  
**

 **He caught on instantly.  
**

 **"I see. Your manner of dress may be strange in my world, but it is normal here. So this time it is I who needs to try and look less strange."  
He said calmly while removing the armor, leaving only his robes.  
**

 **Akane placed his things, including his swords(despite a glare), back inside the well house.  
She knew Kagome and her family would leave them alone.  
Akane then looked him over.  
Without the armor he looked like a cosplayer.  
It would do until she could get him clothes that fit.  
**

 **"It smells odd here." He stated.  
**

 **And Akane giggled at the way he scrunched up his nose in displeasure.  
**

 **"Yeah, that would be the pollution in the air. Welcome to the modern age."  
**

 **"How can you breath?"  
**

 **"You'll get used to it. Now let's go. This Akane is in serious need of modern food." She laughed as she began to walk down the stairs to the street below.**

 **At the bottom, she realized he was not behind her.  
Looking back, she seen him at the top, staring out at the city before him in a mix of horror and awe.  
**

 **"Tall buildings huh?" She said once he made it down to her side.  
**

 **Those golden eyes were still looking up at them all.  
**

 **"Indeed..."  
**

 **"Try not to freak when you see a car."  
**

 **He looked to her then, offended.  
**

 **"I recall how you described them. Do not think that I shall act a fool and embarras you."  
**

 **That shocked her.  
**

 **"You could never embarras me. I was just giving you a warning that your going to see them soon Sesshy-sama."  
**

 **"Hn." Was his reply.  
**

 **They walked in silence for a while and she watched him calmly take in the sights of the streets, that is, until they reached the heart of the city.  
Here it was not quiet, it was just about that time when people were leaving work and school, packing the roads with cars and the sidewalks with more people then he could have ever seen in one given place.  
Akane could sense him become more unnerved the deeper they went into the river of walking bodies.  
If he was stressed in Chika's small village, he had to be on super alert mode now.  
**

 **"You can hold my hand so you don't get lost, if you want."  
**

 **THAT made him glare at her.  
**

 **"This Sesshomaru does not get lost."  
**

 **She stopped walking, and people bumped into them as they passed.  
Akane placed her hands on her hips and returned that glare.  
**

 **"Oh, so if I were to leave you here right now and walk off, your saying you would be able to find your way back to Kagome's place just fine?"  
**

 **He stared down at her stubbornly.  
**

 **"Even with all these people and all these new scents and sounds?" She added, seeing doubt flash in his eyes.  
**

 **"Fine," She stated. "I'm going home, and if we get separated I am so not going to waste time looking for you."  
**

 **Akane turned and stormed off, making her way thru a wave of people who had just come off a crosswalk, going the opposite direction.  
If that man was to stubborn and full of pride to take her offer, then if he got lost it was on him. **  
**Akane walked a good ten minutes without looking back before worry began to set in.  
How cruel was she to abandon him in a world he knew so little of?  
He didn't know how to blend in with humans...  
He could most likely smell the other yokai, but not know why he could not see them.  
This wasn't good.**  
 **Just as she was about to look back, she felt a hand tightly take hold of the back of her black T-shirt.  
She turned to see Sesshomaru looking very unnerved and childlike.  
Like maybe he had lost sight of her for a moment and had almost gotten scared.  
Akane smiled as he refused to look her in the eyes.  
He could be so cute.  
They walked on, with him never once letting go of her shirt.**

 **Sesshomaru felt ridiculous.  
He was holding onto Akane like a child to it's mother and he was ashamed of his actions.  
But the moment Akane had stomped out of his sight, and the sea of people came at him, it had the beast in him go into a fearful frenzy.  
He could not catch her scent among the new ones mixing together, causing what he feared to be an actual headache coming on.  
Indeed, it would take a long amount of time to get used to the scents, sounds, and lights that were now raging his senses.  
So when he had spotted that yellow golden hair in the sea of black and brown, he reached out to her.  
Sesshomaru was coming to understand that he may care for Akane far more then he was willing to admit.  
The fact he had forgiven her for the necklace proved that.  
If any other person had done this to him, they would be in chains until the cursed item was removed from his neck.**  
 **He watched as Akane smiled the whole time that she showed him her world.  
Clothing shops with all manner of styles.  
Resturaunts and Cafe's on every corner filled the air with a mixture of strange scents.  
The headache came, but began to fade as time went by.  
She took him inside music stores and he was in awe at all the instruments that had been created, and the sound each made.  
He wished for a rare moment that he had both arms. **  
**The desire to hold a guitar was strong.**  
 **Akane seemed to sense it, so they moved on to more clothing shops.**  
 **The scantily clad females walking about did not escape his notice.**  
 **And when Akane tried to push him past a section, he of course had to look.**  
 **His face then matched Akane's shade of red as he seen a wide variety of items that matched what she wore beneath her shirts, and other things.  
Just picturing Akane wearing some of those lacy things set his blood afire.  
Very quickly, they moved on to a shop with what was called ice cream. **  
**The girl had spoken of the stuff often with a look of pleasure, and he did not protest when she made him try some of the pale green concoction in a dish she gotten for them to share.**  
 **This was not the first time she had made him eat food of the modern world, despite he protests at first.  
Akane brought back all manner of odd tasting things to share with them all.  
It was very cold, but he understood the appeal.  
The texture was strange, but the taste was heaven.**  
 **Mint, she called it.  
And unlike some of the flavors he had tried, it was not overpowering to him.**  
 **He must have made a face of some kind, because she had smiled like crazy and claimed to have thought he would like the flavor.**  
 **The scents of yokai mixed with human filled the streets.  
Somehow, between his time and this, the world of the supernatural found a way to hide in plain site, or blend in very well.**  
 **Sesshomaru was just about to ask Akane if she knew anything about how it had come to be this way, when he seen something out of place...**

 **They were crossing a street.**  
 **Cars had stopped to let them pass, as they had every time until this point.**  
 **Yet one rather large yellow one did not come to a stop.  
It was moving fast, too fast to stop in time.  
And it was coming right at Akane, who was looking the other way. **  
**It all happened too fast to think.  
People yelled, Akane turned, and there was a horrid squealing noise and the sound of crunching metal and bones as he tossed the girl out of the way.**  
 **Pain filled every part of his body.  
Akane screamed his name.  
Then all was black.**

 **evil I am. that's the end of part one. Sesshy has lived thru many things... but he's never been hit by a bus!**

 **just went thru all the chapters and edited 'em a bit better, but when I loaded it on the site the writing style changed for random sentences... please work with me as I sort out the bugs, LoL!**


	16. Thru the well and back again Part 2

**THRU THE WELL AND BACK AGAIN.**  
 **PART 2.**

 **Sesshomaru was in a fog.**  
 **He was alone in a dark place and didn't understand how he came to be there.  
Where the hell was he?**  
 **Ah, now he understood, his eyes were closed.  
Yet he did not recall falling asleep.  
In fact, he didn't recall much of anything since walking with Akane.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes flew open to reveal that he was in a white room, on a strange bed made of metal.**  
 **The top of his robes had been removed, leaving his skin bare.**  
 **He was beyond relieved to find that his pants were still on.**  
 **He also became aware of a pain that flowed like blood thru every part of his entire body.**  
 **It felt as if an entire army had marched over him.  
Twice.**  
 **How in the hell had be become so wounded?**  
 **  
"Sesshy-sama! You're awake!"**

 **He turned to find Akane not far from his side. A look of worry and relief filled her blue eyes.**

 **"Where am I?" He asked.**

 **"You are so lucky that I happen to know a kitsune that works in hidden yokai hospital."**

 **That seemed to be her answer, not that it told him much.  
This looked like no place he had ever been before, and a funny smell seemed to fill the room.**  
 **The door behind Akane flew open so fast, it rattled on it's hinges.**  
 **Three tall men came in, two humans and one fox, looking ready for battle.**  
 **  
Grinding his fangs against the pain, he put his arm out to block Akane from them and sat up.**  
 **Too late, he realized that was a bad mistake as pain ripped thru him and stole his strength. His head swam and vision dimmed. But he refused to pass out and leave Akane alone.**  
 **Sesshomaru growled out loud as the pain increased even more.**

 **"Sesshy-sama!" Akane wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid him back against the bed with a care that amazed him.**

 **The human men came forward and surrounded his bed.**  
 **Each one froze at the sight of his severed left arm for a moment before looking at his face.**  
 **Akane was the only one who didn't stare at him like that.  
It was like she didn't notice it missing.**  
 **But theses men did.  
Making him feel angry at how they stared at him.**  
 **Were they thinking that he couldn't defend himself because of it?**  
 **Left arm or no left arm, they were dead wrong.  
He could kill them.**  
 **Sesshomaru tried to summon his strength to fight.**

 **The human with the spiked black hair placed a hand on Akane's arm.**

 **"He's not in a friendly mood is he?"**

 **Sesshomaru shoved him away.**

 **"Do not touch her!"**

 **Instead of making him mad, the man offered him a smile as he moved further from the bed.**

 **"My name is Yagari and you have no need to worry. Akane knows two of us on a personal level. We won't hurt you, so just calm down."**

 **Sesshomaru wasn't sure he believed the human.  
But he had no choice.**  
 **It was bad enough that he was injured to the point he could barely move.**  
 **Damn, what had happened to him?**  
 **Akane moved away from him, causing him to nearly whimper at the loss.**

 **"Can I stay with him? He's not used to humans all that much..."**

 **The kitsune with short wavy light brown hair shook his head.**

 **"Girl, you don't need to see this. Yagari is the best doc we got in this place. But it will be nasty to see."  
**

 **He seemed to know Akane, and that irked Sesshomaru for some reason.**  
 **The kitsune then turned his green eyes to Sesshomaru with a playful grin.**

 **"You almost became road-kill my friend! Good thing that Akane and I know each other huh? No better place in town for our kind then right here."**

 **Road-kill? Ah, yes, now he recalled what had happened to him...**  
 **But then why did he have no robes?**  
 **Did they get torn as he had been tossed about the road?**  
 **He watched the kitsune go to Akane while still looking him in the eyes.**

 **"I'm Daisuke, and Akane and I are gonna go get you something to wear."**

 **Akane walked back over to him and took his hand in hers.**

 **"They just want to help. Yagari won't hurt you, he's married to a panther yokai. You can trust them."**

 **She seemed to be serious, though, he could not understand why she thought that he needed help.  
But he would try, if only for Akane's sake.**

 **"And my clothes?"**

 **She looked guilty for some reason.**

 **"Torn to shreds. I made them leave your pants on, but they gotta go too."  
**

 **He sighed in frustration at the thought of having to return to his estate to get another kimono.  
That would be a long trip indeed. **

**"Go with him." He said at last.**

 **Her blue eyes glowed with her reluctance, clearly she didn't want to leave him, but had to.**  
 **He could kiss this girl.**

 **"I won't go with him shopping, I'll just wait in the next room, okay? You call if you need me, and I'll come running back inside to you."  
She promised.**

 **He truly could kiss her right now.**  
 **The last thing he wanted was to be completely alone with these people.  
But she didn't need to see them stitch him up.  
And he was covered in blood.  
Sesshomaru let her go. **  
**Even though it pained him to do so.**  
 **He trusted that she would not bring him to a place that would do him more harm.  
He trusted her.**  
 **Which scared him at times.**  
 **He never trusted anyone.**

 **Daisuke took her out of the room.**  
 **Yagari glanced at the other human man with long black hair.**

 **"Saido, maybe it would be best to get Nagisa in here. This one might do better with only one human."  
**

 **The man bowed, gave a glance to Sesshomaru, then went out the door.**  
 **He hated to admit it, but he was grateful for the the human's kindness.**  
 **He was in no mood to deal with more humans then he could handle.**  
 **Sesshomaru turned as a female kitsune came into the room.  
She was a tiny woman with red hair in a tight bun and pale grey eyes.**  
 **She too glanced at his arm, a strange look of confusion crossed her face.**  
 **Then she offered him a kind smile.**

 **"Glad to see you again, sad it's on such sad terms though."**

 **He frowned at her.**  
 **Sesshomaru had never seen those eyes before this day.**

 **"This Sesshomaru does not know you."**

 **Her eyes went wide, and she glanced at the human beside her.**  
 **Yagari cleared his throat and scratched his head.**

 **"He has one arm, and was wearing an old style kimono. He didn't act like he knew me, so I thought it might not be him, even if the name and face are the same. Has to be related somehow though..."**  
 **  
"Oooh, I see." She said eerily.**

 **What did that have to do with anything?  
The two were suddenly making no sense at all. **  
**The kitsune woman seemed to understand what was going on though.**

 **"Never mind then." She said."My name is Nagisa. Nice to... meet you."**

 **He simply nodded.  
Still confused.  
**

 **"Now, now, see what we did? The poor guy is on edge enough."  
Yagari gave a shaky laugh as he began to lay out things on a table that he could not identify.  
Tools of some kind?**

 **What were they going to do to him?**  
 **More then just stitch his wounds it seemed.  
Suddenly, Nagisa shined a bright light into his eyes, hurting his animal senses greatly.**  
 **Growling, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and shoved it out of his face.**

 **"It's okay," She said. "I'm just trying to assess what all has been done to you."**

 **"I was hit by a car." He snapped.**

 **Did they not know what the hell they were doing?**

 **Yagari laughed like crazy. "Yes, we know that. But we need a little more info then that."**

 **He stepped over and took the light from Nagisa.**

 **"May I look in your eyes now? I need to see if you're in shock."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded, and did his best not to shove the man away.**  
 **But it was hard when that damn light made his head hurt even worse.**  
 **Once the human finished with that, he slid the light into his white jacket.  
**

 **"Do you mind if we wash the blood of your skin? We need to see the damage that's been done."**

 **"I'll heal on my own." Sesshomaru stated as if it were not obvious.**

 **Nagisa answered him with a gentle smile, like soothing a child.**

 **"He knows you will. But it's our job to help you heal faster, and with far less pain then on your own. Trust us, we heal yokai every day."**

 **"Where are they then? In this time, I can sense them, smell them, but how do they hide with the humans?"**  
 **He asked, wanting an answer at last.**

 **The kitsune and human once again exchanged an odd look.**

 **"This time? So, you really are from the past then. Wow." Yagari said in awe.  
**

 **Nagisa came back over with a wet cloth to clean his face while Yagari examined the cut across his stomach.  
**

 **"That explains why you don't know me. And the odd way your acting." She said as she finished cleaning the blood.  
**

 **Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.**  
 **Did this mean he was still alive in this time?  
Was he in this city?  
How else did this woman act like she knew him?  
Yagari felt the bones around his left eye, which felt like it had been punched by Inuyasha. **

**"Explain." He ordered. Trying to hold back his annoyance.  
**

 **"Long ago," Nagisa started. "When humans began to hunt us in mass, a group of sorcerers gathered to create the veil. A barrier that creates a pocket demension that humans cannot see, or pass thru. Homes, shops, and places in nature are hidden, sealed off just for our kind. You will see humans walk by open shops as if they are not there. Those of us who look human have found ways of helping those who do not. We hide in plain site and are called mythical beasts and legends."  
**

 **Sesshomaru pondered this as they continued to feel his bones.  
His ribbs felt like they were broken.**  
 **It made sense, and must happen not too far into his future, because humans were already starting to hunt his kind.**

 **"Okay, Sesshomaru," Yagari looked him in the eyes.  
"I admit that I know a bit about you, but not everything. So I gotta ask some things, okay?"  
**

 **He frowned. "Fine."**

 **"Your a full breed Inuyokai right?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"A pureblood huh? We don't get many of those in here. Do you know offhand, if I can give you anything?"**

 **He was confused. "What do you mean by that? I don't understand."**

 **Nagisa patted his arm. "Ever had medicine to relieve pain before?"**

 **"No. I heal without anything."**

 **"What about when you were little?"**

 **His mother never tried to make him better as a child.**  
 **His mind flashed back to when he was small. He had just finished training by himself, and had managed to cut open his knee. He went to his mother with tears of pain in his eyes.**  
 **"A child of mine does not shed tears over a little pain." She sneered.**  
 **"What are you, a human? Stop that and go to your room this instant."**  
 **His mother was an odd woman, and never the loving type...**

 **"Nobody ever tried to ease my pain." Sesshomaru said, looking away.**

 **Yagari blinked at him.**

 **"Alrighty then, Nagisa, you choose for him then. Have fun with that."**

 **"Thanks a ton." She moaned before turning to Sesshomaru.**  
 **"If it doesn't work, remember the one you want to kill is the guy, not the little fox lady. Okay?"**

 **Her comment actually made him laugh.**  
 **Yagari sighed at her before looking back at him with a worried expression.**

 **"Mind if I knock you out?"**

 **Sesshomaru froze.**  
 **Hell yes, he minded.**  
 **Anger filled him as he glared.**

 **"Why would this Sesshomaru allow you to do such a thing?"**

 **"So we can work without causing you even more pain." Nagisa said.**

 **That could not be truth.**  
 **The kitsune was clearly on the side of the humans.  
Who knew what they would do to him. **

**"Where is Akane?"**

 **What if they were hurting her?**

 **"She is fine, Sesshomaru." Yagari said, looking worried at his tone.**

 **In the words of his human female...**  
 **BULLSHIT!**

 **"Akane! Are you there?" He tried to sit, then growled as the pain in his head and stomach made him sick.**

 **The human forced him back down, but he was not about to go. Not until he was sure that she was safe.**

 **"AKANE!"**

 **She came running thru the door.**  
 **Only then did he breathe easily.  
He shoved at the man and reached out for his human female.**  
 **Akane took hold of his hand and held it tight.  
Soothing his beast instantly.**  
 **She glanced at all of them with worry as the male kitsune called Daisuke came in behind her.**

 **"Everything okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a bag in one hand swung back and forth.**

 **"I don't know." Akane said with worry.**

 **"What are they doing to you?" He asked her, almost feeling stupid for his worry.  
She looked well.**

 **Akane smiled and ran her fingers thru his hair to soothe him.**

 **"Daisuke and I are talking. I've known him a while, but we haven't seen each other in a long time. He also got some spare clothes from his car, since your both the same size, it was faster."**

 **"I see..." Sesshomaru sighed.**

 **Indeed. He had been a fool.**  
 **She gently pushed him down onto the bed, and continued to stroke his hair.**  
 **He closed his eyes as he savored it.  
The fact she didn't mind showing such affection in front of others thrilled him.  
She was not ashamed to love a yokai.  
Such a brave human girl.**

 **"I'm staying right here this time. So just relax and let them help."**

 **He sighed at her promise.**

 **"You sure you wanna watch?" Daisuke asked, and Sesshomaru looked at him.  
**

 **Akane laughed. "He won't hurt you if I'm by his side. Will you, sweety?"**

 **Sesshomaru couldn't speak as he heard her endearment.**  
 **She has never been so bold.**  
 **In that moment, he knew he was lost to her.  
Whatever she asked of him, he would do without a second thought.**

 **"I won't fight them." He promised.**

 **The doctors went about their work as she played with his hair.  
The animal in him was purring.  
And he WASN'T a cat.**  
 **Suddenly, something sharp bit into his arm.  
Growling, he reached for the male kitsune, but Akane took his hand.**

 **"It's all right, Sesshy-baby. Just medicine to make you sleep."**

 **Yet another endearment.  
This day just might have him forgive the cursed necklace entirely...**  
 **Lying back, he tried to focus on Akane.  
He couldn't.  
His eyelids were so heavy all of a sudden.  
Sesshomaru tried to fight it, but in the end, he surrendered.**  
 **He fell into a deep sleep with the feel of her fingers in his hair.**

 **Akane let out a relieved breath as he finally drifted off.**

 **"I'm sorry about this. He just isn't used to nice people." She turned to the others with a light bow.**

 **"It's fine. But a guy from another time is kinda new, even for here." Yagari gave a laugh as Daisuke handed him a tray of medical tools.**

 **"Oh, he told you." She blushed.**

 **They seemed to be taking it well.**

 **"Totaly explains why he's so different-" Nagisa was cut off as Daisuke went into a perfectly timed coughing fit.  
Akane didn't get it.**

 **"You know him?" She asked curiously.  
**

 **"Kinda. But never mind that. Now that he's out you can go" The woman said with a kind smile.**

 **"That might be good," Yagari agreed. "We're going to patch him up since he'll be out for a while."**

 **Akane wouldn't put money on that.**  
 **Not from what she'd seen of her Sesshomaru's stamina.**

 **"Or he could wake up and go for your throats. If you don't mind, I'll stay."**

 **"If your set on it." Daisuke sighed as he brought her a chair.**

 **Sitting down, Akane listened and watched them as they started stitching up the skin that had not healed yet.**  
 **She had given him her blood right on the spot, right before calling Daisuke.  
The fact Sesshy was so banged up that more then just her blood was needed had terrified her.  
She had been so happy that Daisuke had picked up.**  
 **The fox yokai, or Kitsune as called by most, had been about to graduate from school the year she transferred.**  
 **He went right to work at his families local yokai clinic.**  
 **They had remained friends since.**  
 **If she remembered right, Nagisa was his older sister.**  
 **But how did the female know Sesshy?**  
 **It seemed it was not something to talk about, but she didn't get why.**  
 **It wasn't like Daisuke to hide things from her, he wasn't the type.**

 **Then a thought hit her.**  
 **What if there was a future version of Sesshy, living in this time?**  
 **It made sense, and not wanting to mess with the past might be why they didn't want to say anything...  
She decided to drop it then.**

 **"So, Yagari, how is your wife?"**

 **He smiled over at her at the thought.**

 **"She has two weeks left before our son enters this world. You need to visit soon, Risa misses you."**

 **"She was the best art teacher. Tell her I'm sorry, I've just been busy."**

 **"Oh, I can tell," He nodded toward Sesshomaru, then wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.**

 **"And how did you come across a time traveling yokai?"**

 **Akane laughed. "I'm the one who does that, he just kinda followed me back by mistake this time."**

 **Grabbing a towel to wipe the blood off her hands, Nagisa looked at Akane with a strange smile.**

 **"It all makes sense." She whispered as she walked off, but Akane heard.**

 **"Anyway," Daisuke said loudly, taking her attention once more.**

 **"Your guy looks all patched up now."**

 **She looked at Sesshomaru's sleeping face, which was still covered in cuts that had finally begun to heal.**  
 **The bruises were gone already.**  
 **The two men went to wash up as Nagisa returned with a bottle of pills.**

 **"These have been known to lessen the pain for other yokai of his breed, but since he's a pureblood I upped the dosage a bit. Let me know if it helps or not. Purbloods hardly ever come into the clinic, and each breed reacts different to the doses."**

 **Akane took them happily.**  
 **He wouldn't want to take them, but she would get him to if he got this bad again, one way or another.**

 **"How much?"**

 **"Visit my mate after the baby comes and it's free of charge." Yagari answered as he returned.**

 **Akane was in shock.**

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"Yup."**

 **This was awesome! His kindness was amazing.  
She was happy to know him.**

 **Sesshomaru moaned, causing them all to look his way.**  
 **His golden eyes slowly opened.**  
 **He seemed confused at first, but soon he was wide awake.**

 **Once again, Sesshomaru's head was foggy, but it felt good this time.**  
 **Akane had kept her promise and was right next to him.**  
 **He wanted to kiss her for it.**  
 **So far she has been one of the few people in his life that he could trust.  
With a visible wince, he sat up slowly.**

 **"What in the seven hells did you people do to me?"**

 **They all laughed at his pissed off tone.**

 **"How do you feel?" Yagari asked.**

 **"Numb in places, sore in others." He said as he stretched his muscles.**

 **"That means the painkillers worked, so the dosage on the pills should work too." Nagisa said, pleased.**

 **Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.**

 **"A painkiller?"**

 **Akane smiled at him. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I think we should be getting you back home."**

 **"No need to rush off." Daisuke said with a small pout as he handed the bag he had carried in over to Akane.  
**

 **"He needs rest." Akane smiled.**

 **A light groan escaped Sesshomaru as he placed his feet on the floor.**

 **"Do not take offense, but I would feel better if I knew the place I was to be resting at." He said in a dignified way.**

 **"We understand," Nagisa nodded.**

 **"Besides, your not even from this time. You must be on edge."**

 **With that, Sesshomaru managed to stand without much pain.  
It felt odd though, like parts of him other then his arm were missing.**

 **"Need help with the clothes?" Yagari asked as he watched Sesshomaru try to balance himself.**

 **"NO!" He spat, a bit too harshly.**

 **But damn, he was no weakling.**

 **"I can dress myself." He added, trying to sound less offended.**

 **They all left the room as he pulled out the odd garments in the bag.**  
 **What Akane called jeans were inside, and a white T-shirt.  
Thankfuly, a black jacket made of leather was also inside.  
The long sleeves would hide his missing arm from view.**  
 **After the struggle of putting on the pants, he was bothered by how tight they clung to him.**  
 **How did people fight in such clothes?  
At least his boots made it out fine.**  
 **Once dressed, he managed to make it into the hallway where the others had went, barely being able to feel his legs.  
Akane seemed to stare at him for an ungodly amount of time as the male kitsune looked him over. **

**"Bit short on the sleeves, but other then that a perfect fit!" He grinned.  
**

 **"Doesn't he look good?" Nagisa asked Akane as she nudged her with a shoulder, snapping the girl out of some kind of strange spell.**

 **"Y-yeah." She said. "You look really good in that Sesshy-sama."**

 **He didn't care either way, but the fact she was staring at him made him beam with pride.  
He was glad she approved.  
Sesshomaru then turned to the others.**

 **"Thank you," He said. " I know that I would not feel this much better if not for all of your help. Someday, this Sesshomaru shall repay you."**

 **Nagisa laughed. "Trust me, you do."**

 **He frowned at the woman, but he had already figured out how she seemed to know him.  
At least he lived this long.  
That alone was enough information.**  
 **Akane came to his side and wrapped an arm around his chest, letting him lean on her ever slightly.**  
 **Clearly, she had noticed him wobble a bit, despite him trying to hide it.**  
 **Her kindness always amazed him.**

 **"Take better care of yourself." Yagari said as he opened a door for them.**

 **"That's what I'm here for." Akane piped up as they went by.**

 **She said her goodbyes politely and they were out the door.**  
 **Sesshomaru was amazed at how white the place was, and each room they passed had the same odd scent.**

 **"What IS that?" He asked. "Surely even you can smell that scent."**

 **Akane laughed and looked up at him.**

 **"All hospitals smell like this. I think it's the cleaning chemicals. And whatever you do, don't use the soap here or your hands will smell just like it all day no matter what you try to get it off."**

 **"Saved to memory." He chuckled.**

 **"How are you? I mean, really?" Akane said as she looked up at him.**

 **They had just made it past the front desk and were nearly to the door.**  
 **He was trying hard not to lean on her, but now and then his legs did not want to work.  
But the numbness was fading slowly.  
He didn't like feeling so weak.**

 **"Fine." He said calmly.**

 **"Bullshit." She glared at him.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed in defeat.**

 **"Tired. Very tired. Sore as hell. Happy now that you heard me say so?"**

 **"Oodles." She grinned.**

 **His human was so strange.**  
 **He blinked.**  
 **Just when had he started calling her that in his mind?**  
 **HIS human...**  
 **But it was true.**  
 **No other could have her.**  
 **It would take fare to much work for him to fall in love with another...**  
 **Love.**  
 **The moment he had seen her waiting by his side, he realized that he did love this strange human girl.**  
 **Was this good or bad?**  
 **She told him all the time that she loved him. Almost everyday.**  
 **The fact that he had risked his life for her without a thought was proof that both beast and man loved her.**  
 **This new realization hit him hard.**  
 **Should he tell her?**  
 **This would ruin all he had worked for.**  
 **He would lose all respect in his clan.  
But, that did not stop him from loving this strange human.  
How could he tell her? **

**Just then, the male kitsune came running up behind them just as they reached the exit.**

 **"Akane! Hang on a sec'!"**

 **They turned and Sesshomaru held himself up.  
His way of letting Akane know she could release him and greet her male friend, despite the fact it annoyed him.**

 **"What's up Dai?" She said as he ran a hand thru his wavy hair and gave the girl a dashing smile.**

 **"I have a new address. Thought I would write it down for you so that when you get free time we could hang out and catch up."**

 **He handed her a piece of paper.**  
 **The look of joy on her face bothered Sesshomaru to no end.**  
 **He didn't know why.**  
 **Did she like this fox?**

 **"Thanks! I promise my next trip home I'll give you a call." She went over and gave the green eyed male a kiss on the cheek that set the beast inside of Sesshomaru into a growling fit.**

 **Daisuke then went over and offered his hand to him.  
The fool.**

 **"Until next time, take care of her." The kitsune said in a mock threat.  
**

 **Sesshomaru took the hand and squeezed to the point there was a loud crack that even a human could hear.**

 **"I always protect her." He said firmly with a flash of red eyes.**

 **The fox gave a yelp and pulled away.**  
 **Akane looked at him in shock.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama!"**

 **He did his best to look innocent.**

 **"Sorry, my head is still foggy."  
**

 **Daisuke just laughed before waving to Akane and walking off, shaking his hand as he went.**

 **"What the fuck was that about?" Akane snapped as they left.  
**

 **The streets were different.**  
 **It was late into the evening, yet it was still bright due to many changing colored lights.  
It was beautiful, and didn't hurt his eyes as bad as when in the daytime.**

 **"Answer." She said, blocking his way.  
**

 **He stared at her.  
She stared back.  
The silence was awkward.**

 **"I do not like the familiar way he treats you." He admitted.**

 **Akane looked annoyed.**

 **"He's my friend."**

 **"The kitsune wants you as more then a friend. This Sesshomaru can tell."**

 **She rolled her eyes with a huff. "What's it to you?"**

 **"You are mine." He stated.  
**

 **He had not meant to say that.**  
 **And he bit his own tongue as punishment.**  
 **She frowned at him, crossing her arms.  
Clearly not getting it.**

 **"You marked me as a servant. That does not give you the right-"**

 **"What this Sesshomaru did was mark you as his own. But not a servant."**

 **Damn his foolish mouth!  
Why could he not stop himself?  
It was like he had opened a door, and the words fell out.  
He watched her blue eyes go wide.**

 **"Then what was that lick?" She asked as her face went pink.**

 **Was he going to do this?**  
 **There was nobody in this time to hear him, to use it against him.**  
 **In truth, this may be the only time he could even try to say this...**

 **"For my kind, what I did to you that day was equal to a human kiss. We kiss in the human way too, but what I did is considered far more affectionate and intimate."**  
 **  
Akane stepped back.  
He could hear her heart speed up, watched as her face went red and she seemed to be trying hard to breathe.**  
 **This was worrying him.**  
 **Did all females act like this?**

 **"Akane-"**

 **"Run that by me again?" She gave a small shaky laugh.**

 **Was she in a panic?**

 **Akane didn't know what to do.**  
 **How could this be happening?**  
 **She had just recently made out with this man's worst enemy, the guy had even hinted about liking her...**  
 **And now the man she fell in love with first was trying to tell her he liked her in the cutest way possible.**  
 **And just this morning she had thought about leaving and not coming back. Guilt was in the back of her head even as mass joy filled her soul at the sudden confession he just gave.**  
 **She had just asked him to repeat it, wanting to see that unsure look in his eyes as he said it.**

 **Sesshomaru stepped right up to her, looking down at her with those golden eyes that seemed to be glowing.**  
 **He seemed to be finding the words.**  
 **This had to be hard for him, admitting that he liked a human, was attracted to someone less then a halfbreed.**

 **"So, you like me huh?" She said for him, trying to play it light, like it was no big deal, to make it easier on him.  
**

 **Instead, he glared at her.**  
 **Okay?**

 **"I do not LIKE you!" He snapped while reaching his hand out and taking her arm into a tight hold.**  
 **  
Akane frowned at him.**

 **"I love you." Sesshomaru said just before pulling her to him.**

 **Her heart stopped as he kissed her.**  
 **This was not like Naraku's light and playful kisses.**  
 **Sesshomaru was all primal demand.**  
 **Hard and soft all at once.  
He knew what he wanted, and how to make her respond the way he liked.**  
 **Sesshomaru growled in such an animal way as he forced his tongue into her mouth.  
He was far from gentle, but the dragon in her loved that tender kind of violence, if that made any sense.  
He tasted wonderful. **  
**The kiss was over to soon.**  
 **Akane whimpered as he pulled away, looking down at her with such an arrogant and victorious smile.  
God, she loved that look on him.**

 **"Say it again." She pleaded.**

 **"I love you, my Akane." He said with such a husky tender tone.**

 **"I love you too."**

 **They kissed again.**  
 **His clawed hand wrapped her hair in his fingers, moving her head this way and that, taking her mouth at every angle he could with animal growls. Akane's own hands found their way under that tight white T-shirt and explored flesh that had a sexy lean muscle tone.  
She was fighting the urge to tear those clothes off.  
Her own tongue danced with his until she pricked it on a fang.  
She gave a surprised yip, but when he tried to pull away, she refused to let him.  
The kiss was fierce and seemed to never end, until a couple of people walked by and whistled at them, making them stop.**  
 **He jolted away from her, as if fearing he would go at her again.**  
 **Not that it would be a bad thing.  
They breathed hard, both on fire.**

 **"W-we should get you back home." Akane managed to say at last.**

 **"Uh-huh..." He mumbled, but didn't look away from her eyes.  
**

 **It was like he was stripping her bare with them.**  
 **Akane gulped.**  
 **They both just looked at each other for a long while, standing in the colored lights of the city night, as they both realized what had just happened could never be taken back.**

 **If Akane thought she had opened a door with Naraku...**  
 **A floodgate had crashed open now.**

 **romantic ending, yes?**  
 **what would Akane do now?**  
 **Naraku was a dangerous man who had stolen her first kiss.**  
 **Sesshomaru might never admit his feelings in publick due to pride.**  
 **her inner dragon was drawn to the Yokai Lord, and didn't trust Naraku.**  
 **but her human side loved them both.**


	17. Chapter 17 Awkward Time

**AWKWARD TIME.**

 **They had returned to the past the night of the kiss.  
With the promise to return and explore the modern age a different day.  
Sesshomaru had needed rest, and would not be able to do so in such an unsettling world.**  
 **Akane slept in a shack at Kaede's village that night, while Sesshomaru rested in the woods.**  
 **Needless to say, they were happy that his brother was not around.**  
 **The last thing they needed was Inuyasha teasing about both the necklace and clothes...**  
 **Not that Sesshomaru looked strange in the modern clothes.  
And in fact he looked sexy as hell in the leather coat and blue jeans.  
But that would have not stopped Inuyasha from teasing.  
Luck was on their side that night.**

 **A strange awkwardness had fallen between them after the kiss.**  
 **They spoke only when needed, but they both kept glancing at each other.  
The two had not even spoken of the kiss, or the love confession.**  
 **After they had stopped kissing, they just went silently all the way back to the well and parted ways to rest for the night.  
Not a word between them.  
**

 **The next day they at least made a plan of what to do next.**  
 **They were to drop Akane off at the village with the others at Chika's village.  
And Sesshomaru would make his way as fast as possible to his home and retrieved a new kimono.**  
 **He did not mind the modern garb, but it would not work in his world.**  
 **They traveled on foot due to him being far to tired to carry her in flight.**

 **Akane was no fool.**  
 **He said he loved her, yes, but that would not change how he acted.**  
 **His pride as a full yokai, and the fact he would lose respect, would cause him to act like nothing had just happened.  
As he did anytime he had showed her kindness in the past.**  
 **Affection would only be given when the two were alone.  
If given at all.**  
 **In a way, his sudden confession hurt her as much as it thrilled her.**  
 **Just by the silent act he was giving was proof of her thoughts.**  
 **Sure, he might love her, but it was a forbidden love that he would not risk his place in yokai nobility for.**  
 **And a secret relationship made her wonder if she was better off with Naraku after all...**  
 **Akane only hoped he would maybe surprise her and prove her wrong.**  
 **Such thoughts had filled her head, ever since the kiss had ended.**

 **Sesshomaru found himself feeling far more calm then he should be.**  
 **What had transpired between them the night before could not be undone.**  
 **By telling her, he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Akane.  
Not only that, but they had kissed. **  
**And if not for the interuption from people passing by, he might not have stopped at a simple kiss.**  
 **The more he had tasted her, the more his beast took control.**  
 **If more time had past, he may have began to tear away clothes.**

 **Sesshomaru needed to gather himself and think this thru all the way.**  
 **He did not just want the girls body, but she may take it that way if he moved to boldly.  
She was human, and he did not know how to make love to one so easily broken.  
So easily bruised.  
Holding back would prove to be a challenge for him.  
Especially since he already knew the taste of her blood.  
And blood played a major part in the sexual affairs of most yokai.**  
 **He wanted to take his time and savor every inch of Akane's skin.**  
 **And yet, that bothersome voice was nagging in the back of his mind.**  
 **He had to consider what this would do to his way of life if any were to know.**  
 **The great Sesshomaru could not take a human, even one with dragon blood, as a mate.  
None would allow it.**  
 **But since the moment he had kissed her, none of that mattered.**

 **No, it hadn't mattered for a long time.  
This Sesshomaru wanted his Akane.**  
 **All others be damned.**  
 **He would simply have to wait and plan just how to present her.**  
 **Until then, he would keep her secret, keep her safe.**  
 **He would hold back, in fear of being to much for her.  
He would take it slow.  
He only hoped Akane would see why they had to keep their love hidden.**  
 **If only for now.**  
 **Sesshomaru kept glancing at the girl, who had be strangely quiet.**

 **"Why have you not spoken to me?"**

 **Akane blinked back to reality after being so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed him right next to her.  
She hadn't even been looking where she was going.  
It was a wonder that Akane hadn't tripped yet.**

 **"Sorry, what did you say?" She looked up at him, barely meeting his eyes.**

 **"I asked you why there has been nothing but silence from you all day."**

 **She raised an eyebrow at him, finally looking into his golden eyes.**

 **"It bothers you that I'm quiet?"**

 **An odd look crossed his face.**

 **"For some reason, yes."**

 **She laughed. Hard.**

 **"Funny, you seem annoyed by my chatter most of the time."**

 **He looked away from her for a moment. Then glanced back.**

 **"I do not wish to come across as annoyed. This Sesshomaru does not converse with others well."**

 **True. Talking didn't seem to be his strong suit.  
He was more of the brooding silent type.**

 **"You've gotten better since we first met though." Akane smiled.**

 **His eyes lit up. "I have been trying."**

 **"And I have noticed." She winked.**

 **His lips twitched at her teasing, but then he gave a serious look.**

 **"You changed subject. What's wrong?"**

 **Her heart drooped at the reminder.**

 **"Nothing important to you."**

 **Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, another odd look in his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder.**  
 **The tenderness surprised her greatly.**

 **"Akane, I am trying to understand you. Showing concern for another is not easy for me, so please do not turn down my request."**

 **She stared at him in shock.**  
 **He was trying to show he cared, and she had offended him.**  
 **God, she was bad at this sort of thing.**

 **"Really, it's nothing-"**

 **"Not nothing!" He cut her off, frazzled.**

 **"If it was nothing, you would have no trouble telling me, and you would not have such sadness in your eyes."**

 **Akane gulped. The heated look in his sunset gold eyes gave her chills.**

 **"I'm just worried how that kiss will change things, if it changes anything." Her voice broke at the end.**

 **Sesshomaru tilted his head in that ever cute animal way.**

 **"What do you mean?" He asked with a great deal of worry.**

 **"I know you, Sesshomaru-sama. You will never let mere feelings, even love, mess with your life."  
Akane could feel tears starting to form, so she blinked them away.**

 **"Akane-"**

 **She raised her hand to stop him.**

 **"The fact that I'm human will without a doubt screw your life up. Your pride will not allow that."**

 **"Silence!" He snapped, before he pulled her to his chest.  
**

 **He rested his hand on her head as she held onto the white T-shirt he wore in shock.**

 **"In a way, what you say is truth. The fact you are human does make things a bit complicated..."**

 **Akane gave a laugh that ended in a pathetic hiccup.**

 **"However," He went on. "Do you honestly think this Sesshomaru will allow others to rule his life? I take orders from nobody."**

 **Akane looked up at him, silent tears of joy filled her.  
She knew he had to hear her heart speed up. **  
**Was he really doing this?**  
 **Was he going to try and change, to not care she was human?**  
 **Sesshomaru was petting her hair as he frowned down at her tears.**

 **"Yes, it shall take time for me to figure out how to make this work," He sighed, still bothered by her tears.**

 **"But it will happen. I love you, Akane."**

 **That did it. She broke.**  
 **How could she doubt him?**  
 **When this man wanted something nothing stopped him from getting it.**

 **Hell, he still wanted his brothers sword, even if he couldn't touch it...**  
 **And here she was thinking of Naraku.**  
 **Akane burst out into deep wrenching sobs as everything in her exploded.**

 **What the hell did I do?**  
 **Sesshomaru pulled back and cupped her face in his hand.**  
 **She was crying harder then he had ever seen, and he felt lost.  
She jerked away from his touch and buried her face in his chest.**  
 **He had meant to make her feel better, but it had the opposite effect.**

 **Did all human females do this?**  
 **Was it normal?**  
 **He knew little of females as it was.**  
 **The animal in him sensed her pain and had no idea how to comfort her.**  
 **It wanted to strip her and make love to her, to lick her until her pain was forgotten.  
But his other side knew that would frighten her.  
If she was a yokai female his idea would be effective, but how to help a human feel better?**  
 **And still she sobbed as if something inside her had snapped.**  
 **What could he say?  
After what just happened, he was terrified to try. **  
**Once again, Sesshomaru tried to touch her face, but she pushed his hand away.**

 **"Don't look at me!" Akane hiccuped.**

 **He stood there, completely stunned.**  
 **Okay. She wanted him to hold her, but not look at her?  
Strange, but okay.**  
 **Sesshomaru searched his mind for a way to soothe her.**  
 **All he could do was rub her back and curse himself for being the cause.**  
 **All of this was due to his mouth.**  
 **He had wanted to stop her worry, but had resulted in her crying.**  
 **I shall never understand humans...**

 **Akane hated that she had fallen apart.  
But damn if the past few days hadn't been a coaster ride from hell.**  
 **Naraku's kiss and open lust, the guilt of the whole thing with him.  
The fight with Sesshy over the spelled necklace, ending with him getting hit by a bus in her world.  
And a love confession by the last person she thought would say it.**  
 **And now she was freaking him out.**  
 **She covered her eyes and groaned at what a basket case she must look like to the poor guy.**

 **"Sorry for the water works, just a whole bunch of stuff kinda piled up and then what you said... yeah, sorry."**

 **Akane rubbed at her eyes as she hoped he understood.**  
 **Sesshomaru didn't respond.  
He just kept rubbing her back.**  
 **Frowning, she looked up at him.**

 **"Are you mad at me?" She asked.**

 **He shook his head, then brushed away her remaining tears with his thumb.**

 **"Then why are you not talking? Go on, tell me my outburst was stupid."**

 **Panic flashed across his features.**  
 **He shook his head at top speed, making his hair fly in an adorable way.**

 **"Sesshy-sama, say something."**

 **The look he gave said that talking was the last thing he wanted to do.**  
 **Like the very idea terrified him.**  
 **What the fuck?**

 **"What did I do? I'm sorry, okay?" She said as she tried to pull away, but he held her to him.**

 **He swallowed before he spoke.**

 **"I do not want to say the wrong thing again and make you cry. I did not mean to do so in the first place."**

 **The sweetness of that made her let out a short sob, mixed with a laugh.**

 **"Damn it! I swear if you do not stop that, this Sesshomaru will never say another word!"**

 **Akane started laughing then.**  
 **And it lasted long after he released her.  
Stepping back to frown at her.**  
 **She just smiled at him.**

 **"Sesshomaru, my love, your adorable."**

 **His heart flipped at the words she used.**  
 **Love.  
She called him her love.**  
 **That was new.  
He liked it very much.**  
 **He had never been anyone's 'Love'.**  
 **All the females of his past just called him master, or lord.  
None had ever been on intimate terms with him.**  
 **The growing relationship with Akane was showing him that being close to someone wasn't all that bad.**

 **"Are you listening to me?"**

 **For some reason, the truth came out before he could stop it.**

 **"No."**

 **"I see..." Akane sounded hurt.**

 **Sesshomaru reached out and touched her face, making her look at him.**

 **"My mind froze after what you called me just now... I am sorry."**

 **The smile she gave made her blue eyes light up like stars.**

 **"You can be so cute sometimes that it makes me forget how deadly you can be when pissed off."**

 **He was just trying to decide between being insulted or embarrast, when she moved to kiss him softly on the lips.**  
 **He returned that kiss with a slightly more hungry one.**  
 **She had no idea just how much he held back so as not to frighten her.**  
 **Akane was unlike yokai females.**  
 **She was soft, breakable, shy and kind.**  
 **Unsure of what to do and trusted him to show her how to do it right.**  
 **Moans of pleasure escaped her more then once, and he loved the sound.**  
 **Her tongue toyed with his fangs as he found his hand going under her shirt.**

 **Sesshomaru froze the moment her breast filled his palm.**  
 **She was soft, warm.  
Her breast overflowed his hand and he wanted to taste it...  
This was not good.**  
 **He was so hard right now, and they were standing out in the open.**  
 **Any could see them.**  
 **If he did not stop, he would lose himself to the moment and risk going too far and too fast.**  
 **Akane was human.**  
 **He did not wish to hurt her.**  
 **He was in love and would do anything to protect her.  
Even from himself.  
**

 **Sesshomaru moved away from her, clearing his throat.**  
 **Akane frowned at him, looking at his mouth with a desire he had never seen.  
She looked fierce that way.**

 **"We should get going." He stated.**

 **She didn't stop staring at his mouth as she bit her lower lip.**  
 **Oh, the sweet torture.**

 **"Akane?"**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **A smile toyed at his mouth at the empty way she had said that.**  
 **Had she even heard him?**

 **"Akane!" He barked, and laughed at how she jumped.**

 **"Huh? What?" She blinked at him.**

 **"Shall we go now?" He said innocently.**

 **Akane went red, then she nodded.**

 **"Yeah, okay."**

 **He went over to her, scooping her up in his arm and holding her close.**  
 **She gave a surprised yelp as he did so, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they rose into the sky.**

 **"Feeling better I take it?" She said with a laugh.**

 **"Hn."**

 **He had decided it was best not to push his luck with words.  
She had only just stopped crying after all.**  
 **Akane just smiled up at him, then buried her face in the crook of his neck, tickling him with her breath.**  
 **Carrying her like this, rather then on his back, was his own way of showing affection to her.  
And she seemed to understand this.**  
 **He would have to work at being affectionate.  
This was all new to him.**  
 **But indeed, he would truly have fun learning how.**

 **"About the necklace..." She suddenly said, moving to look up at him.**

 **He glanced at her, but focused on flight as best he could.**

 **"Hm?"**

 **Akane turned a light shade of pink as she touched the silver moons that now hung around his neck.**

 **"I could take it off." She offered.**

 **That amazed him.**  
 **After that entire fight over it, and now she offered so sweetly?**  
 **He should have kissed her long ago.**  
 **The thought made him chuckle, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.**

 **"You need not do so." He stated.**

 **And she down right gaped at him.**

 **"B-but, don't you-"**

 **"It is good you have a way to make this Sesshomaru back off, should the need arise. And it may, someday."  
**

 **He looked right at her eyes when he said that last part.  
And by the blush that came to her face, she understood his meaning completely.**

 **"After all," He teased. "I am a beast in bed, you may need to restrain me."**

 **The cutest squeak escaped her before she once again hid her face from him.**

 **"Your evil." She mummbled.**

 **Sesshomaru could not contain his laughter as they flew in the afternoon sky.  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Yokai slayer Aki

**YOKAI SLAYER AKI..**

 **Screams filled the air as bodies ran this way and that.  
A mass of panic filled villagers ran for safety as the first few houses became rubble.  
The village was being shredded in the wake of a rampaging yokai.  
This one looked like a blue ogre covered in scales with way to many teeth for one mouth.**  
 **Almost eight feet tall with yellow eyes and sharp yellow teeth to match.**  
 **A mop of dreadlock looking black hair with bits of twigs and leaves sticking out ran halfway down it's back.**

 **It roared as clawed hands tore thru yet another home, dirt and dust filled the air as wood crumbled.**  
 **As it all settled, a figure came into view behind the creature.**  
 **A boy in dark blue clothing stood there.**  
 **He was cute, in a feminine way.**  
 **Wavy blonde hair past his shoulders, light blue eyes shining with a fierce anger as he pulled a curved silver blade from his side.**  
 **With a roar far too deep to sound human, he charged at the yokai's back.**

 **The beast turned, and wailed in pain as the boys sword sliced into it's shoulder right before it backed away.**  
 **It hissed as it clutched at the blood pouring down from the wound.**  
 **The boy grinned.**  
 **He seemed to be having fun.**  
 **Yet another growl escaped the beast as it ran at the boy and grabbed onto the sword before he could swing.**  
 **It cackled with glee as it's free hand made it's way to the boys throat.**  
 **He gasped for air as the hand went tighter, claws digging into skin.**  
 **Suddenly, the boy dropped the sword and punched the thing in the gut with both hands at once.**  
 **Those hands looked to be covered in sparks of yellow and blue, like lightning.  
And when they made contact with the yokai, it was sent flying backwards.**  
 **He then returned the sword to his hand and ran at the beast.**  
 **The villagers watched from the sidelines as the yokai dove at the boy with a gaping shark like mouth.**  
 **The boy simply flipped over it with a surprising grace.  
He landing on his feet and ran a free hand thru his hair before flashing a smile at those who watched him from afar.**  
 **All the young girls sighed and awed as they watched him.  
Making what few males that were there roll their eyes.**  
 **This was the third time a yokai had attacked since the boy and his friends had arrived for a short stay.**  
 **And each time, this boy happily came to the rescue.  
Needless to say, he was very unpopular with the males in a village full of young girls.**

 **And those young girls screamed as the yokai swiped at the the boy once more.**  
 **He twirled around and drove his blade hard into the creatures stomach.**  
 **A howl of agony filled the air.**  
 **It then managed to reach out and strike at the boys arm.**  
 **He yelled in pain and backed away.**  
 **The yokai then decided that taking a hostage may be the best thing.**  
 **It ran at the villagers, making people run and scream as it tried to grab at them as they passed by.**  
 **A girl could not get away.**  
 **She had wavy dark brown hair in a side braid, and wore pale green robes.**  
 **She kicked and screamed as the yokai lifted her up, turning to the boy in an attempt to get him to back off.**

 **THAT was the wrong choice.**  
 **A strange smile crossed the boys face.**  
 **The girl calmed instantly and knew what was to come.**  
 **She had seen him do it before, had been there the day he had discovered his new power.**  
 **She braced herself as the boy held the sword with both hands.**  
 **The air grew suddenly thick in a way simular to when a storm was near.**  
 **Bolts of lightning began to run over the boys body and his sword.**

 **"Awaken, Ryutoya." The boy said in a calm tone, his blue eyes shining eerily.**

 **The yokai growled, backing away.**  
 **The blade was now covered in yellow, blue, and purple sparking bolts.**  
 **The boy then took a breath and swung the sword in the direction of the yokai.  
But he was so far away that there would be no contact with the blade itself.**

 **"LIGHTNING WAVE!"**

 **The boys voice echoed thru the air.**  
 **Just like he said it, a wave of lightning bolts came out of the blade, crashing their way across the earth until they made contact with the enemy.**  
 **And the enemy was the only one the lightning hit, seeming to know whom it was meant to protect.**  
 **The girl remained untouched by the blast.  
The yokai released the girl as he began to be electricuted.**  
 **Soon you could not see the beast underneath the multi colored bolts.**

 **The scent of burning flesh and smoke filled the air as it's screams died down.  
And then it was over.**  
 **A burnt corpse fell to the ground.**  
 **Cheers could be heard getting louder as people came out of hiding.**  
 **The boy sighed, stummbled, and used his sword to keep himself up as the girl he saved ran to his side.**

 **"Aki-sama, are you alright?"**

 **He gave a teasing smile, even as he was sweating and catching his breath.**

 **"All is well, miss Chika-san."**

 **She scoffed at him and moved to support his weight, placing his arm over her shoulder.**  
 **She noticed the blood running down his arm, and he hissed when she touched it with her hand.**

 **"I will take care of you." She said.**

 **He laughed, and winced in pain.**

 **"I will heal just fine." He stated.**

 **Chika pouted at him.**

 **"Dragon or not, Aki-sama, you need help sometimes. Don't be stubborn."**

 **He gaped at her and sputtered.**

 **"Oh, come now, Chika-san! You make me sound like Sesshy-kun."**

 **She gave a teasing smile.**

 **"You two are much alike, even if he talks far less then you."**

 **He rolled his blue eyes and snorted.**  
 **Chika gave a flirtatious smile as they began to walk to her home.**

 **"You saved my life again. I must figure out how to make it up the you."**

 **A strange look crossed his face.**  
 **Most likely more shy then he acted.**

 **"Miss Chika-san, you don't have to."  
**

 **She winked at him.**

 **"Oh, but I want to do it! At least allow me to make a feast in your honor?"**

 **He relaxed and sighed.**

 **"If it pleases you."**

 **Chika laughed. "Now you sound like your Sesshy-kun!"**

 **Aki frowned for a moment, then he too laughed with her.**

 **"Indeed, you are right." He said.**

 **The other villagers came over to them, wanting to help get him to bed.  
And they all spoke at once with words of thanks and approval.**  
 **Aki was then taken to be tended to.**

 **"And that is how he saved the village yet again! Oh, you should have seen him, Sesshy-kun!" Chika said in awe.**

 **The girl was playing with her braid and blushing as she retold the best parts.  
She had just finished informing Sesshomaru of all he had missed since leaving the village nine days ago.**  
 **Akane was watching from the bed she was still resting on, a mix of worry and horror at the girls actions.**  
 **This last event that Chika had just told had only happened two days ago.  
Akane's arm had yet to fully heal, and she was still tired from the use of her swords true power. **  
**Using the Lightning Wave took much energy out of her.**  
 **More then she would ever say.**

 **Which was why she didn't want to tell Sesshomaru about it yet.**  
 **She had not intended to tell him of her exploits while he was away.**  
 **The man was against her fighting as it was, and the last thing she needed was yet another long lecture...**  
 **But to his credit, he kept the fact he was annoyed concealed very well.**  
 **He merely watched Chika as she spoke, glancing behind her to Akane every now and then with icy gold eyes.**

 **Only Akane could see the tick in his jaw...  
The twitch of an eyebrow, and the way he kept rubbing two of his fingers together in that irritated way of his.**  
 **Oh yeah, she was gonna get it later.**  
 **But at least it would ease the awkwardness that had still been between them when he had left.**

 **Chika seemed to sense that he wanted to talk to Akane, because she politely excused herself, saying that she would go and find Rin and Jaken.**  
 **The moment they were alone, the Yokai Lord turned to her.**  
 **Golden eyes locked onto blue eyes.**  
 **Akane could tell he wanted to yell at her for fighting, for getting hurt.**  
 **He always got angry when he was worried about her.**  
 **Something that had taken her a while to figure out, but once she had it made his lectures and anger more tolerable.  
But for some reason, he was holding back, something he never did before.**  
 **Instead, he watched her in silence.  
Looking her over for injury. **  
**Calming himself once he seen she was not that hurt.**  
 **Then he let out a deep and frustrated sigh, making his way to sit beside her on the bed.**

 **"You seem to have had some fun while this one was away." He said at last.**

 **She batted her eyes at him.**

 **"Just a bit, yeah."**

 **He stared blankly at her again.**  
 **Making her all the more nervous.**  
 **Was he gonna yell at he after all?**  
 **Finally, his mouth twitched at just a hint of a smile.**  
 **Not what she was expecting at all.**

 **"And your girlfriend seems as infatuated as ever." He teased.**

 **She gaped at him.**  
 **Seriously?!**

 **"Chika-san is NOT my girlfriend!"**

 **"She's not? Well then, you should tell her that." He said innocently.**

 **Akane fumed at him, but he only grinned at her.**

 **"You find this too funny." She snapped.**

 **"Indeed." He agreed easily.**

 **Why did Sesshy like watching her squirm around Chika?**  
 **Was it his revenge for all the embarrasment she caused him?**

 **"Your secretly evil." Akane stated.**

 **"It is not my fault you are so fun to play with." Sesshomaru smirked.**

 **Akane stared at him in shock.**  
 **Had he just admitted he liked toying with her?  
Wow.**

 **"Well, I like toying with you too."** **She gave a flirty smile.**

 **And felt silly doing so, given how much like a boy she must look right now.**  
 **Hair a ruffled mess, male clothes dirty and torn, a small bruise on her cheek.  
He stared at her.**

 **"W-what?" She felt worried.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Ack, that none answer to anything...**  
 **She gulped, unsure of his mood.**  
 **He smirked once more, sensing her nerves.**  
 **And then he kissed her.**  
 **His hand gently cupped her face as he leaned closer.**  
 **She froze before sighing in pleasure.**  
 **This was unexpected.**

 **The kiss was short, light, and full of unspoken words.**  
 **He would not yell at her.  
But he still had the right to be worried for her.**  
 **And she was to know that he worried because he cared.**  
 **That is what this kiss said.**  
 **Akane was amazed that she could sense that by just their lips touching.  
But then again, he had always been good at getting his point across with as few words as possible...**

 **Sesshomaru pulled away with a small sigh of his own.**  
 **The were face to face, and she smiled at him.  
Happy and proud that he had kept his normal temper in check.**  
 **He was getting better.**

 **"Did you miss me?" She asked playfully.**

 **"Possibly."**

 **She humphed and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way.**  
 **He chuckled and kissed her cheek before standing once more.**

 **"Your clothes look the same." She stated.**

 **She had just now noticed that what he wore was the exact replica of his old white and red kimono.**  
 **He rolled his eyes at her.**

 **"This Sesshomaru has many like this."**

 **"Smart. Considering how much you fight and stuff." She grinned.**

 **"And stuff?" He repeated with an amused look.**

 **"Y'know... stuff." She said with a mischievous eyebrow wiggle.**

 **The man actually snorted at her.**  
 **How undignified for him...  
But it was totally cute.  
**

 **"Have you healed? We shall stay a bit longer if not." He changed subject.**

 **Akane stretched her aching muscles and looked at him with stubborn eyes.**

 **"What do you take me for? I got this! Totally fine and ready to go."**

 **He gave her a skeptical look, followed by that classic raised eyebrow.**

 **"I am allowed to show concern for one who is reckless in my absence."**

 **"You can be surprisingly sweet."**

 **Akane reached up to him and played with a strand of his silky white hair hanging over his shoulder.**  
 **It was no far his hair was softer then her own, he didn't even use shampoo.  
He frowned down at her.**

 **"It is natural to care for what is mine."**

 **"And I'm yours." She smiled.**

 **A sexy look came to his face.**  
 **Golden eyes full of open desire, a sly smile played on his full lips.**  
 **He leaned down and licked her cheek, then gave her a quick kiss.**

 **"This Sesshomaru missed you."**

 **"The fact you admit that out loud is an amazing feat."  
**

 **She pulled him back to her and captured his lips once more.  
She was reaching up for his neck when he suddenly pulled away.**  
 **Akane frowned in confusion.**  
 **Then Rin and Jaken entered the room.**

 **Ah, that was why he moved away.  
Still not ready to be open with his affection for her, even to them.**  
 **It hurt her a little bit.**  
 **But he would come around someday.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama! Did you hear what that girl did while you were away?"**  
 **The imp said with a glare her way.**

 **Jaken had given her enough crap in his lords place over her reckless actions.**  
 **Rin ran up to Sesshomaru with a wide and proud smile.**

 **"Aki-sama was soooo cool! Wait until you get to see her sword attack!"**

 **Sesshomaru patted the girls head in a fatherly way as she chattered on, making her grin up at him.**  
 **Akane smiled at the site.**  
 **While showing affection to Akane seemed to bother him, the man was becoming more and more open in his fatherly love for the young Rin.**  
 **Sesshomaru caught her staring, and gave a rare open smile.**  
 **She returned it on intsinct, still lost in deep thought.  
How long would it take for him to be affectionate in public?  
He was a yokai who would live long after herself...  
What if time ran out before that?  
In all reality, Akane only had a few years with him until she would grow old.  
She did not expect him to love her when her looks faded.  
Not that she really had looks to begin with.**

 **He sensed something was wrong, a frown growing as he watched her.**  
 **Akane was surprised when he left Rin's side and came right up to her.**

 **"My Akane," He said with guilt as he touched her face with his claws.**

 **Shivers ran down her spine at the feel.**

 **"I suppose it would be alright if the small ones knew the truth..."**

 **Akane froze at his words.**  
 **Really? Was he going to...?**

 **He kissed her once more, lightly, gently, holding back.**  
 **With Rin and Jaken standing right there to see him do it.**  
 **Her heart soared at his kindness.  
He truly did know what was wrong.  
**

 **There was a gasp and a thud, making the two break from the kiss.**  
 **Jaken had passed out.**  
 **Akane laughed aloud.**  
 **Sesshomaru just frowned with a glare.**  
 **Meanwhile, Rin was poking the imp's body with her foot.**

 **"Come ON Jaken-sama! It isn't that much of a shock to see them kiss!"**

 **There was an awkward pause.**  
 **Akane and Sesshomaru frowned.**

 **"It's not?" They both said in union.**

 **Both equally shocked.**  
 **How in the world did she know?  
Rin looked over at them with warm brown eyes.**

 **"Rin knew you two were in love from the very start!" She stated happily.**

 **She then went right back to poking the passed out imp.**

 **"Even if Jaken-sama didn't believe me when I told him." Rin mumbled.**

 **Both Akane and Sesshomaru glanced over at each other, both blushing at the girls words.**  
 **They shared a smile.**  
 **Then started laughing together.  
If the child had seen it, then what took them so long?**

 **hello again. just giving a warning that I'm moving, so it may be a bit until next chapter.  
but it will be worth the wait.  
you'll see Sesshy make a mess, and a possible glance at the future him!  
thanks ya'll!**


	19. Chapter 19 Cute Disaster

**A CUTE DISASTER.**

 **Things had taken an odd turn lately.**  
 **The hunt for Naraku had been placed on the back burner it seemed, which made sense, given as how he had seemingly disappeared.**  
 **Akane herself hadn't even seen Kagura since that makeout night with Naraku nearly a month ago.**  
 **So instead Sesshomaru appeared more focused on training Akane.**  
 **He wanted her to protect herself.  
He feared his enemies would use her to try and get to him once it became common knowledge that they were now together.**  
 **Not that Akane really knew what he meant by that.**  
 **Together.**  
 **So, what, were they a couple?**  
 **Mates?**  
 **Fiance's?**  
 **How did that work with yokai?**  
 **Or was she just a human fling, like Jaken was kind enough to inform her everytime he got the chance...**

 **Two weeks had passed since that sudden love confession in the street.**  
 **Since then, Akane had returned to her world five times for finals, she was getting ready to graduate the following spring after all.**  
 **Sesshomaru went with her to the modern world and stayed at her place while she attended school.**  
 **Afterwords, the two went out and would explore the city.**

 **Needless to say, the past two weeks had been heaven when compared to the hell she had been living before.**  
 **And since that first of now many kisses, Akane knew that while she did care for Naraku very much, a primal part of her both loved and craved the white haired Yokai Lord who made her soul fly and blood turn to fireworks. Her inner dragon was constantly wanting out now.**

 **And Akane was worried what would happen if she let it.**

 **So far, all Sesshomaru did was kiss her, in many areas, in many ways.**

 **But sex had yet to be braught up.**  
 **Even if she wanted it to be.**

 **So, sooo badly...**

 **It was amazing how easily adapted her man became to the modern age.**

 **While at her apartment, Sesshomaru would read and watch TV.**  
 **That was when he had decided that taking Akane out on 'Dates' while in her time would make up for the fact they could not be so open in his own time with their relationship.**  
 **And Akane had to admit, she liked it.**  
 **He had become totally open with her while in her time.**  
 **After all, there was nobody here to judge him for his actions.**  
 **So seeing him with a bit more facial expression then normal was nice.**  
 **But the nights...**  
 **Oh, the nights were the best part.**  
 **Sesshomaru didn't do anything sexual even then, simply held her close.**  
 **Which secretly made Akane happy, seeing as how she was a vergin, and had no idea how to compete with all the yokai lovers he must have had.**  
 **But having him sleep in her bed, by her side, was more then she could have dreamed would happen.**  
 **Not that things were perfect now of course, not by a long shot.**

 **He was still arrogant, still a very uptight and quiet.**  
 **But she could tell he was trying.**  
 **And this particular day would be further proof of that...**

 **"So let me get this right," Kagome said while tapping her chin.**  
 **"You place the enchanted necklace on him, and somehow that ends up in the two of you officially together?!"**

 **Akane sighed once again, shutting her locker with more force then needed.**

 **"I told you the whole thing, K-chan, and it was so NOT that simple."**

 **The black haired girl flung her hands in the air dramatically.**

 **"Yes, I get that you two argued about it at first. But how the HELL does that turn into a love confession in the city night lights? Talk about romantic as hell! No fare, Akane-chan."**

 **She then marched over to her own locker and yanked it open with a pout.**

 **"I wish Inuyasha would do something like that with me..." She mumbled.**

 **Akane did feel bad, even if it made no sense to do so.**  
 **It was rather amazing that between the two brothers, it was Sesshomaru who would confess something like love first.  
Especialy since she was a human of all things.**  
 **But, after all, he was the older brother.**

 **"Yasha-kun is just immature." Akane said as she patted her friends back.**

 **"Don't I know it!" Kagome agreed.**

 **The two girls gathered their things and slowly made their way out to the school gates.**

 **"Aki-san! Nice to see you at school!" A friendly voice called out to them.**

 **Kagome and Akane turned to see three other girls coming up to them.**

 **"Uh-oh," Kagome teased while she glanced over to her friend.**

 **"Do I see the 'Prince' coming on?"**

 **Sure enough, as Kagome's three female friends got closer, Akane automaticaly switched to male mode, as she had been most of the day.**  
 **Running a hand thru her hair, Akane gave the girls a playful grin.**

 **"Hello ladies." She said sweetly.**

 **All three blushed pink and waved.**

 **"Back to wearing the boys uniform, huh Aki-san?" Ayumi said with a smile.**

 **Akane motioned over her body with a wave of her hand.**

 **"Suits me better, don't you think?"**

 **The other two nodded in silence while Ayumi looked her over with a frown.**

 **"I don't know. You seem to be more feminine then a few months ago."**

 **That made her do a double take.**

 **"HUH?"**

 **"What are you saying?" Eri said while crossing her arms.**

 **"Aki-san is always way cool." Yuka added, clearly not getting it.**

 **"I agree with Ayumi," Kagome piped up with a big grin on her face.**

 **"Akane-chan is way more of a woman then she used to be. You should stick with the girls uniform."**

 **"K-chan!" Akane whined.**

 **She wasn't sure if that was a complement or what.**

 **"But love does that to a girl." Kagome added with a playful wink.**

 **Now all three girls sent a barrage of questions Akane's way, but Kagome made up a reason that they had to go.  
**

 **"How could you say that!" Akane moaned once out of earshot from the other girls.**

 **"It's true though." Kagome persisted.**

 **"You've gotten way prettier and softer since falling for Sesshomaru."**

 **Akane just frowned at the dirt as they walked, making Kagome laugh.**

 **"So, is he waiting for you again today?" The black haired girl asked, being nice to change subject.**

 **Akane nodded, blushing.**  
 **The thought of him waiting for her was enough to make her heart race.**

 **"At least he doesn't go out and cause trouble like Inuyasha." Kagome added.**

 **And that was true.  
He had been left alone in this time so often, it was amazing he had yet to get bored and go out to cause mayhem somewhere.**  
 **She really was lucky.**

 **"Have you two done the deed yet?"**

 **The sudden question made Akane trip over her own feet, nearly falling over.**

 **"That's a no, huh?" Kagome teased as she watched Akane catch herself.**

 **"Of course NOT!" Akane burst out.**

 **She knew her face was red.**

 **"I had to ask," Kagome shrugged.**

 **"Sesshomaru just doesn't seem like the type to hold back, that's all."**

 **The two walked in silence for a while.**  
 **Her friend had a point once again, as she always seemed too.**

 **It was odd for the man to hold back.**

 **He clearly wanted to do it with her, she could tell by the way his eyes flashed red, or the way his gold ones shined with an inner light.  
But he always seemed to force them to stop if they were going too far.  
Was it because she was human?  
She knew that still bothered him.**

 **But at the same time she was seriously greatful for not going that far yet...**

 **"I think," Akane started, looking at her feet, unable to look up.**

 **"I think maybe, a part of me is worried that he'll be done with me once he gets it, y'know?" She admitted.**

 **Kagome turned so fast her hair flung around as she faced Akane.**

 **"Are you CRAZY? If sex was all he wanted, he would have done that from the start and been done with it. I can tell that's how he is! The fact it took him this long to admitt he loves you means that he isn't playing about it."**

 **Akane glanced up at her friend.**

 **"Think so?"**

 **"A big frickin' DUH!"**

 **"Well fuck, I'm new at this crap, and he's not exactly normal now is he?"**

 **"Trust me, he said he loves you. So he does love you. He's not the type to toy with words like that. You know how he takes every little thing seriously."**

 **Kagome made a valid point.**  
 **AGAIN.  
Her and her points...**

 **And the fact he hadn't really pushed the sex issue yet, and wanting to take her out on dates...**

 **"Gah, I'm turning into a girl!" Akane whined as she whacked her own head.**

 **"I told you. LOVE!" Kagome teased as she nudged Akane's shoulder.**

 **The two laughed it off and split their separate ways home.**  
 **Akane was glad she had voiced it to her friend.  
She felt lighter now.**  
 **Once she made it home to her apartment, a surprise awaited her.**

 **Smoke.**  
 **Or, what was left of it.**  
 **It was clear that there had been allot just a little while ago, but most had went out the open kitchen window.**  
 **The kitchen is where he was.**

 **Sesshomaru, dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt.  
**

 **And he was cursing.**

 **"Fucking stupid crap!"**

 **Akane blinked.**

 **"How the hell does she make this look so damn easy?!"**

 **Akane stifled a giggle.**

 **He had his back to her, standing at the sink, trying hard to do dishes with only one arm, and he sounded pissed.**

 **"You okay?" Akane asked.**

 **He JUMPED.**  
 **Sesshomaru spun around in a comical way, pointing a wet frying pan at her.**

 **"You are not to be home yet!"**

 **She frowned and crossed her arms.**

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **He then proceeded to point the pan to the clock on the wall, dripping water on the floor as he did so.**

 **"Everyday you arrive after the line is on the four. It is not even close."**

 **Akane smiled and giggled aloud at finding him so completely flustered.**

 **"Early release day, Sesshy-baby."**

 **He glared a her.**

 **"You were not meant to see this."**

 **She walked over to him.**  
 **Noting the fact he had somehow used every single pot and pan she owned for some odd reason.  
Some looked ready for the grave.**

 **And she assumed the melted black thing on the counter was what was left of one of her spatulas...**

 **"I'm gonna pull a page from your book here honey," She gave a dramatic pause as she looked him in the eyes.**

 **"What in all the seven hells are you doing to my kitchen?" Akane whined.  
**

 **Guilty.  
Total kid in the cookie jar guilty.**

 **"This one was... cooking?"**

 **"Ha! Even you sound unsure." She pointed out.**

 **"It looked simple enough..." Golden eyes staring at the floor.**

 **"WHAT looked simple?" She asked.**

 **Sesshomaru placed the pan back in the sink and went over to a open book on the stove.**  
 **Yes.**  
 **A BOOK ON A STOVE.**

 **Enough said.**

 **Akane sighed deeply as she looked at the directions she had written down for Chicken Alfredo.  
**

 **"How did you mess that up?"**

 **"This Sesshomaru does not know."**

 **The poor guy sounded exhasperated.  
She looked up at him.**  
 **God he could be so fucking cute.**  
 **He clearly hated the fact he had fucked it up.  
Hated it worse that he had been caught.  
Embarrast as hell to have failed in the attempt.  
**

 **"I love you."**

 **He frowned down at her like she was completely crazy.**

 **"Now is an odd time to say that."**

 **"Not really."**

 **"Hn."**

 **Akane snorted at his response.  
She pulled him down and kissed his cheek before going about cleaning what was left of her kitchen.  
A random Disney song entered her head and she hummed it.  
**

 **He watched in silence for a while.**

 **"Are you not mad?"**

 **She paused, mid scraping off a pan.**

 **"Why would I be?"**

 **He just blinked at her.**

 **"Why were you cooking anyway? I know you eat with me for pleasure, but it's not what you normally eat."**

 **She tried so hard not to laugh as he glared over at the stove like it was all the things fault.**

 **"I wished to do something for you. And if the female I am with eats such odd things, it is only natural that this one learns how to provide such meals. I do not expect you to always cook."**

 **He suddenly looked at her.**  
 **VERY seriously.**

 **"This Sesshomaru will master the skill of cooking. I shall not admit defeat."**

 **Oh, that did it.**  
 **Akane lost it.**  
 **She laughed so hard that she doubled over and had to lean on the sink.**

 **"Are you making fun of me?" He said in an almost hurt tone.**

 **She froze at the rare emotion in his voice.**  
 **Aaaw!  
**

 **"Never! God, no! It's just..."**

 **Akane went over to him again, but he clearly was annoyed by her outburst.**

 **"Just what?" He snapped.**

 **"You know what you are right now?" Akane wiggled her eyebrows in a way that she knew creeped him out.**

 **Sesshomaru looked worried.**  
 **She reached out and yanked him close.**

 **"You, my Sesshy, are a cute disaster."**

 **And she kissed him on the lips.**  
 **At first he went stiff, but then he seemed to recover and kissed her back ever so sweetly.**

 **The moment his taste entered her mouth, the dragon in her coiled and stretched like a cat.  
She wanted so bad to let it loose and see what it would make her do to him.**  
 **As if sensing that, he pulled back.**  
 **They were both out of breath.**

 **"This Sesshomaru is not cute." He stated for the billionth time.**

 **She rolled her eyes and released his black T-shirt.**

 **"Whatever helps you sleep at night."**

 **"You help me sleep at night."**

 **"Good to know, considering you hardly sleep when at home."**

 **He cocked his head to the side.**

 **"When did you start calling the past time 'Home'?"**

 **She just looked at him in the eyes.**

 **"Wherever you are is my home."**

 **Dear god, she just made him blush a very adorable shade of pink with that.**

 **Akane cleared her throat.**

 **"So, do you want me to teach you how to cook or what?"**

 **Sesshomaru pouted at her.**

 **"I can learn on my own."**

 **She raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Not in my kitchen your not."**

 **"But-"**

 **"Don't make me use the necklace."**

 **"... ... Your cruel."**

 **"Yup." Akane grinned.**

 **He sighed in defeat.**


	20. Chapter 20 Stranger on a train

**STRANGER ON A TRAIN.**

 **Akane slammed the door to her apartment open with a growl.**  
 **She just returned from school.**  
 **And had the oddest encounter with a stranger on a train.**  
 **The man had her in a full uproar at this point. He had toyed with her.**  
 **And it pissed her off.**  
 **What a jerk!**  
 **The guy could have let her know he seen her when he got aboard.**  
 **He knew she had been staring at him the whole fucking time and had just let her do it without a word.**  
 **At the end, she had felt foolish.**

 **Just then, Sesshomaru emerged fresh from a shower with a look of curiosity.**

 **"Are you okay, Akane?"**

 **She glared over at him.**  
 **Him and his sexiness wrapped in a red wine colored towel.**  
 **But even that didn't help.**  
 **Sesshomaru gave an innocent and clearly puzzled blink.**

 **"What?" He asked.**

 **"Your a jerk, that's what." Akane pointed at him accusingly.**

 **"Me? What have I done?"**

 **"It doesn't even matter what time period your in. Your a jerk."**

 **He just stared at her with that look of, 'She's lost it again', and it annoyed the crap out of her.**

 **But, in truth, he had right to look at her like that. After all, he had no clue what was up with her.**  
 **Akane took in a breath, knowing the poor man did not deserve her sudden burst of pissed off attitude.**  
 **Well, at least, the current him didn't.**  
 **The modern one she had encountered this day was in need of an earful.**  
 **Eee gads, this was confusing.**  
 **Akane placed her fingers on her forehead with another sigh.**  
 **Sesshomaru slowly, very slowly, walked over to her.**  
 **Like he was afraid she would bite.**

 **"What have I done this day, Akane?"**

 **Okay, yeah, the worried tone of his voice, mixed with the unbearably sexy way he looked in nothing but a towel...**  
 **She was feeling better.**

 **"You didn't do it. Not the you now anyways. So I'm sorry." She sighed.**

 **This did not help him.**  
 **Gently, he placed his hand on her arm.**

 **"Are you well?"**

 **"Pfffft! Yeah, what makes you think otherwise?" She said dramaticaly.  
**

 **It was fun to mess with him.**  
 **He frowned down at her, clearly not buying it, because he then placed the back of his knuckles against her forehead.**  
 **That frown of concern getting deeper.**  
 **She laughed and brushed his hand away, taking it in her own.**

 **"I'm fine. Not sick or crazy, well, not more crazy then normal anyway."**

 **Those golden eyes gave her a very skeptical look.**

 **"Hn."**

 **She kissed his palm.**

 **"I just ran into you today. That's all."**

 **His eyes went wide.**

 **"You what?"**

 **She began to trace the lines on the palm of his hand, a smile on her face.**  
 **Such a dangerous hand she held.**  
 **Yet it could be so gentle too.**

 **"I'm positive it was you." She said.**  
 **"He looked like an older version of you, but somehow hid his markings. He sat across from me on the train. Acted like he was busy and didn't seem to look my way the whole ride."**

 **Pausing, she looked at Sesshomaru with a huge smile.**

 **"But then he made it clear who he was at the end of the ride..."**

 **Akane let go of his hand and began to walk a circle around him.**  
 **God, he was male perfection.**  
 **Pale skin, lean firm muscles just where they should be. Broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips.**  
 **The towel tied just above his manhood.**  
 **His hips and stomach making a perfect V shape just above that towel.**  
 **That silky white hair was still dripping wet from his shower.**  
 **Akane ran her fingers down his spine, and he arched his back to her touch.**  
 **A sigh of pleasure escaped his mouth.**

 **"Akane," He nearly whined her name.**

 **Sesshomaru turned around and snatched at the hand that had been tracing his skin.**  
 **She pouted up at him.**

 **"Do not go off track." He stated.**  
 **"What happened today, exactly?"**

 **Akane blew her bangs out of her face.**

 **"But Sesshy-sama, your being very distracting at the moment."**

 **He chuckled at her.**

 **"Well then, shall I go get clothes on?"**

 **"NO!" She blushed red.**

 **He raised an eyebrow, but a small teasing smile tugged at his lips.**

 **"If you wish for me to remain in this state longer, then I suggest you go ahead and inform me of your day."**

 **Akane gave a shy smile.**  
 **She then placed her hands up and around his neck.**

 **"Must you always win?" She asked.**

 **He scoffed at her.**

 **"That is hardly the case."**

 **She pondered his words.**

 **"Nah, I think we're even most days."**

 **He rolled those golden eyes and pressed his bare chest against her, the wet skin soaking her shirt.**  
 **It took all Akane had not to drool.**  
 **She swallowed, and he caught it, making him give her that sexy half smile that made his eyes shine.**  
 **His placed his hand on her back.**

 **"Now then, please tell me of this possible encounter with another me?"**

 **Akane grinned up at him.**

 **"Only cause you said please."**

 **FLASHBACK.**  
 **/**

 **It was a hot sunny day in Japan.**  
 **Summer vacation was coming soon and most students were on the verge of planning a vacation.  
But Akane was getting ready for a long stay in the past era.**  
 **While Sesshomaru may have actually liked seeing the modern age for the past few weeks, it was clear he was itching to go back on the hunt for Naraku.**  
 **Akane was forever touched that he had taken the time for her, to try and court her in her own world and time.**  
 **It had been fun.**

 **And she was sure they would go on more dates in the near future.**  
 **After all, the man had become addicted to attending live concerts.**  
 **Music was to Sesshomaru what noodles were to Inuyasha.**  
 **The two of them had went to three live shows of both classical and rock.**  
 **She had never seen him truly enjoy anything before, it was amazing.**

 **Akane had just left school, a sad and boring day without Kagome, and had just managed to find a seat on the bullet train to her apartment.**  
 **Normally she walked, but today Akane had decided to get back fast.**  
 **Sesshomaru had agreed to let her show him how to cook tonight.**  
 **He hadn't attempted since that night of the cute disaster he had made.**  
 **She was looking forward to being the one to teach him something for a change, as opposed to him training her how to fight...  
And how to kiss.**

 **Akane was in the middle of trying to once again zip her bag closed, the thing far too full of drinks and food she had gotten for dinner.  
That is when a stranger boarded the train.**  
 **Akane gave a short glance, as she always did when new people got on.**  
 **But then she did a double take.**  
 **And a triple take.**  
 **It was a man.**  
 **A man who took her breath away.**  
 **And he sat right across from her.**

 **He looked like Sesshomaru's older brother, if he had one of course.**  
 **A older, more human, super sexy, less intimidating, modern brother.**  
 **The man was in a crisp clean dark blue business suite and wore a pare of black wrap around sunglasses.**  
 **It was odd that such a refined looking man didn't wear a tie, rather, his collar was open, and it showed the hint of something silver around his neck.**

 **Yes, he was sexy handsome, but what caught her eye was the long and silky looking white hair.**  
 **His was cut in the middle of his back, and worn in a braid over his shoulder.**  
 **The man had long legs and he sat with them crossed in a very dignified and Sesshomaru-like way.**  
 **And while her man looked to be in his early twenties at best, this one seemed to be closer to thirty.**  
 **His face more mature, a bit more masculine then Sesshomaru's.**  
 **No markings. No moon.**  
 **But he had the hair, the legs, the lips, and those super cute elf-like ears.**  
 **But even without the ears she could sense the yokai in him.**  
 **The man radiated power.**  
 **And somehow, the feeling of that power also reminded her of Sesshy.**  
 **God she wanted to see his eyes...**

 **Ten minutes had passed, and he had yet to look up from his phone.**  
 **He was texting someone with a very bothered look on his face.**  
 **Like he might be debating something.**  
 **Akane noted that he had both arms, his hands had claws, and he was rubbing two fingers together.**  
 **Yet another Sesshomaru habit...**  
 **She could not stop staring at him.**  
 **Suddenly, the man gave a sigh of frustration and leaned his head back against the window, shoving his phone into a coat pocket.**  
 **Akane blinked in surprise as he lightly banged his head on the glass.**  
 **He was clearly flustered.**  
 **And he SOOOO looked liked her man.**  
 **How many times had she seen the Yokai Lord do that very same thing to a tree trunk?**  
 **Sure, it wasn't uncommon.**  
 **But this was all strange.**  
 **The urge to get his attention was growing more and more.**  
 **But who knew if talking to the future version of Sesshomaru would be a good thing or not?**  
 **What if he didn't remember her?**  
 **That would crush her.**  
 **There were so many things she wanted to ask this man...**

 **Sadly, the next stop was his, and he got to his feet without even glancing Akane's way.**  
 **At least, it seemed that way.**  
 **One couldn't tell for sure with those thick black sunglasses.**  
 **Her blue eyes widened as she looked this man up and down.**  
 **Geeze, he was taller then Sesshy by at least two inches.**  
 **He walked right next to her...**  
 **And paused.**  
 **Akane's breath caught.**  
 **Had he seen her?**  
 **Caught her scent?**  
 **Just barely, only half a second, he paused next to her.**  
 **Then he went on his way.**  
 **Her heart drooped, but she wasn't sure why exactly.**  
 **Akane watched him get off, watched him walk away as he pulled out his phone once more.**  
 **The train began to move again, but she still followed him with her eyes.**  
 **And she watched as he stopped.**  
 **So slowly, so annoyingly slowly, the man turned to look over his shoulder.  
He looked back at the train.**  
 **Sunglasses or not, Akane knew for a fact that their eyes met.**  
 **A shiver went down her spine.**  
 **He had seen her after all.**  
 **As if to prove her right, he then lifted his sunglasses up, placing them on his head.  
Sunset gold eyes met hers dead on.  
But his were not arrogant, or cold.  
No, his had a playful light, and a kindness to them.  
Akane watched with wide eyes as the man flashed her a dashing grin that showed off a set of white fangs.**  
 **A grin that said he had seen her from the very start.**  
 **The jerk.**  
 **Without thinking, she flipped him off.  
His grin simply became wider as he playfully gave her a salute.**  
 **Then he just faced back around and walked away, waving over his head.**  
 **Akane flopped back in her seat with nothing but confusion.**  
 **Though the grin was unlike Sesshy, the way he had just toyed with her absolutely was.**  
 **So somehow the man opened up with his personality over the years.  
She had seen it in his eyes.  
But how was he hiding his marks?**  
 **Why didn't he say hi or something?**  
 **This was gonna drive her crazy.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**  
 **/**

 **"And there you have it." Akane said.**

 **Sesshomaru simply stared into her eyes for an eerie amount of time.**  
 **She could see him processing what she had said, and what it meant.**  
 **He was still alive.**  
 **And somehow had his arm back.**  
 **Not only that, the future him very clearly remembered Akane.**  
 **And he was far less closed off then he was now.  
Did this mean they destroy Naraku?**  
 **Why had he not made contact with her before now?**  
 **Finally, he took a step back, and she nearly whined from the loss of his bare flesh against her shirt.**

 **"My Akane, you are sure that you have never seen that person before? It is very possible he- that I live here."**

 **The thought had crossed her mind a few times on the way home.**

 **"Nope. Never seen him until today."**

 **"You are certain?"**

 **She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at him.  
Looking him up and down in a very haughty way.**

 **"Like I would forget seeing that high level of walking sex."**

 **A burst of laughter escaped him.**

 **"Ah, yes, indeed. How foolish of me."**

 **"Duh." She teased.**

 **"You liked him then." He stated.**

 **It was Akane's turn to laugh.**

 **"Of course. A more mature version of you? Sexy as hell. Couldn't look away until he left the train."**

 **"So he was a high level?" Sesshomaru went on, getting a hungry and yet somehow jealous look in his eyes.**

 **Akane thought it was hot.**

 **"Oh yes. A very high level of sexy."**

 **"Walking sex." He corrected.**

 **"High level walking sex." She nodded.**

 **Sesshomaru walked around her the way she had done a bit ago.**  
 **A sexy glint in his golden eyes.**

 **"And how many people are on this level of walking sex you have?"**

 **She followed him with her eyes as he went around her yet again.**  
 **Akane jolted when she felt his hand at the base of her neck.**

 **"Well?" He went on sexily.**

 **"Sesshy-baby, your the one who had me create that level." She smiled.**

 **"Oh?" Sesshomaru sang out as he used his hand to gently tilt her head to the side, his breath on her neck.**

 **Heat filled her body as he pressed up behind her back.**  
 **She could feel his erection pressing hard against her, making her gulp.**  
 **He kissed her neck.**  
 **Akane breathed out a sigh.**

 **"So no other then I?" He whispered.**

 **"None." Akane gasped out.**

 **A playful and seductive laugh played in her ear right before he licked her skin and nipped at her neck.**

 **"Such a cruel female," He said slowly.**  
 **"Making me jealous of myself."**

 **She tried to protest, to say that it was silly for him to feel that way, but he spun her around and kissed her hard.**  
 **All words left her mind.**  
 **They were so close to each other.**  
 **So close that all she had to do was tug at that towel and he would be rubbing up against her with bare skin.**  
 **God she wished she was naked too.**  
 **As per normal, Sesshomaru pulled away from her, right as she had been reaching for the towel.**

 **"Now who's cruel?" Akane whined.**

 **He chuckled at her.**

 **"Now is not the time."**

 **"When is then?"**

 **"Soon." He assured her.**

 **To her shock, he playfully grabbed her ass and pulled her back for a light and quick kiss.**  
 **Then he left her to stand there as he went to get dressed.**

 **"I told you, your a JERK!" She called out to him as he closed the door.**

 **His deep laughter filled her apartment.**  
 **With a sigh of defeat, Akane went and began to put away the food she had gotten, a smile stuck on her face.  
And the image of a grown up Sesshomaru in her mind.  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Failed sneak peek

**A FAILED SNEAK PEEK.**

 **Akane couldn't take it anymore.**  
 **It was horrible.**  
 **Unbearable. Totally unbearable.**  
 **How could he do this to her every single day since staying with her?**  
 **If anything he seemed to like how it effected her.**  
 **The evil male.**  
 **He always took his time, making it last forever.  
Knowing she wanted to touch him.  
To SEE him...**

 **Sesshomaru was in the shower.**  
 **AGAIN.**  
 **Naked. In. HER. Shower.**  
 **Again...**

 **The man loved the shower.**  
 **And had taken one everyday since she had showed him how it worked.**  
 **He was in there, under running hot water, naked as all get out.  
And would come out once again in nothing but a red wine colored towel.**  
 **He would stand there, with that cocky smile on his face.**  
 **Watching her watch him.**  
 **Then he would saunter over to her, give her a muscle melting kiss, and walk off to put on clothes.**  
 **Knowing full well the amount of torture his half naked body put her thru as she watched him walk away.**  
 **This very thing had happened six times since his arrival.**  
 **And today was the worst one yet.**

 **Sesshomaru had made a totally yummy and none burnt dinner, which was waiting for her after school.**  
 **His proud expression was adorable.**  
 **It was his first success by himself.**  
 **The two had eaten together on the couch, watching a movie of his choosing, Ninja Assassin.**  
 **He liked bloody action films, as well as fantasy action films.**  
 **Those were his favorites it seemed, but he was willing to watch anything.  
**  
 **He had been in a great mood.**  
 **They had even made out a little after the film was over.**  
 **And when he got up to take a shower, she followed him with her eyes.**  
 **The thought of him naked filled her mind, and she sighed.**  
 **He had turned and caught her staring, and laughed the rest of the way to the bathroom as she looked at the floor with a red face.**

 **Now here she was.**  
 **Blushing scarlet, and annoyed as hell.**  
 **He knew she found him sexy.**  
 **And the way he teased her was cruel.**  
 **It had gotten far worse when compared to their normal sexual teasing games.**  
 **Mainly because she herself did not have the nerve to prance around half naked in front of him.**  
 **Akane glared over at the door.**  
 **Sure, him and his sexiness didn't care if he teased her while half nude.**  
 **He knew he was hot.**  
 **That arrogance was annoying, yet well enough deserved that she couldn't hold it against him for long.**  
 **But damn, she wanted to see him completely naked...**  
 **So, sooo badly.**  
 **Seeing him in just a towel only made her all the more curious.**

 **An idea struck her suddenly.**  
 **Akane was certain that if she were to crack the door just enough, and if she were super quiet, she could watch him as he showered.**  
 **Dear lord, she was horrible.**  
 **To even THINK such a thing...**  
 **It was a bad idea.**  
 **A dirty sneaky idea.**  
 **If he caught her, who knows how he would react to her peeping.**  
 **Yeah, this was a bad idea.**

 **And yet, she found herself by the bathroom door anyway.**  
 **With a gulp and a held breath, Akane turned the handle.**  
 **She could hear that he had just started the water, so she dared to crack the door a bit.**  
 **When she looked inside, her heart just completely stopped beating.**  
 **She was frozen.**

 **Sesshomaru had literally just pulled the shirt over his head.  
And she could see every muscle in his back flex as he pulled it off, dropping it on the floor.**  
 **That long silky white hair fell like waves down his back.**  
 **He turned sideways and stretched his arm over his head as a lazy smile played across his face.**

 **Oh, yes, I will watch this, she thought.**

 **She hardly ever went thru with all the dirty and naughty things she thought of whenever this man was concerned.  
This seemed to be a safe thing.  
Kinda.  
** **What the hell, it was worth it.  
**

 **Sesshomaru ran his hand thru his hair.**  
 **And then he began to unbutton the pants he wore.**  
 **Akane almost whimpered as he turned his back to her the moment they fell.**

 **Her eyes grew wide at the site.**  
 **THAT ASS!**

 **Akane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.**  
 **Sesshomaru had THE perfect ass.**  
 **Perfectly formed and muscled.**  
 **And the long legs attached to that ass?**  
 **Yummy...**

 **Her heart was beating so fast that it was a miracle he didn't hear it.**  
 **She bit her lower lip as he walked into the shower with a slow grace.**  
 **Sesshomaru reached a hand into the falling water, then moved under it and began to wash himself under the spray.**  
 **Heat filled every part of her as she watched him run his hand across himself.  
Trailing his chest, his legs...  
She was so bad...  
**

 **He turned around to wash his hair.**  
 **Giving her a full view of that chest.**

 **And then she got brave.**  
 **Brave enough to go lower.**  
 **Past his toned stomach.**  
 **Lower.**  
 **Past those perfect hip bones.**  
 **Lower...**

 **BLANK.**

 **Mind. Void. Empty. Gone.**

 **Big.**  
 **Long.**  
 **Nice and big.**

 **Not so big it was scary, but big.**

 **She had never known what well hung meant until this moment.**  
 **Akane couldn't look away.**  
 **Her inner core burned with need at just imagining him sliding inside her.**  
 **She gulped.**

 **Wow.**  
 **Did she have a good imagination...**

 **A solid shake of the her head snapped her back to reality.**  
 **Did he HAVE to be perfect?**  
 **He even had white hair there, which for some reason, surprised her.**  
 **But then again, she didn't know what she thought he would look like.**  
 **But she liked it.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't even try to be seductive.  
He just moved so slow as he bathed that he oozed an inhuman sex appeal that made Akane burn in a way she never had before.**  
 **He finished his shower, and stepped out and onto the mat.**  
 **The water glistened on his creamy skin, and she drooled at the site.**  
 **Akane thought about backing up, but watching him dry his skin with a towel was hypnotizing.**  
 **This was certainly the best bad decision she had ever made.**

 **However, the mood was ruined when he began to shake his hair out.**

 **Just like a dog.**  
 **Water flung everywhere as his hair went wild with the force of it.**

 **It was cute as fuck.**  
 **Akane let out a small burst of giggles.**  
 **He had never looked so cute!**

 **Sesshomaru froze, hair a mess, head tilted to the side.**  
 **Oh shit.**  
 **He looked right at the door.**

 **"Akane?"**

 **She panicked.**

 **"Fuckfuckfuck!" She whispered.**

 **Mind racing for the tip of a plan as he began to reach for the door.**  
 **She tried to run, to move.**  
 **But all she ended up doing was tripping over her own feet and landing on her ass just outside the door the very moment he opened it.**

 **Sesshomaru stared down at her, that classic eyebrow raised.**  
 **He was dripping wet still.**  
 **But had fixed his hair and placed the towel around himself.**

 **"What, in all the seven hells, are you doing?"**

 **He sounded amused.**  
 **Akane blinked up at him innocently.**

 **"Who, me? Nothing."**

 **"Hn." Was his skeptical response.**

 **"Cleaning the floor?" She added.**

 **He just blinked at her.**  
 **So she calmly got to her feet and toyed with her hair.  
Giving him a small grin that had gotten her out of trouble many times at school.**  
 **Granted, it normally only worked on female teachers...**

 **The man snorted at her, a rare thing.**

 **"Your 'Prince' has no effect on me." Then he rolled his eyes and shut the door in her face.**

 **A relieved sigh escaped her.**  
 **Maybe he hadn't put together what she had been up to?**  
 **She began to walk away when he spoke to her thru the door.**

 **"You know, the next time you desire to see this one naked, just ask."**  
 **Akane went rigid.**

 **Face heating all the way to her ears.**

 **"Shit!" She spat out.**

 **And his laughter echoed thru the room.**

 **"I'm going to the store!" She called out.**

 **"This late?" He asked with mock innocence as he came out of the bathroom fully clothed.**

 **"I need ice cream." Akane stated.**

 **She was unable to look at him.**  
 **He found it hilarious.**

 **"Oh? Would you like me to come allong?"**

 **"Fuck you."**

 **"I assume you want to."**

 **Akane just about choked on her own damn spit with that one.**  
 **She gawked up at his grinning face.**  
 **What the hell had gotten into him?**

 **"Yeah, okay, I'm leaving now." She stated as she turned away.**

 **To her surprise, he lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.**

 **"What?!" She snapped.**

 **Akane knew she had turned her huge embaresment into anger, but shit if his cocky attitude wasn't helping.**  
 **He smiled down at her.**

 **"You can be very cute, Akane."**

 **She blushed pink.**  
 **He never used the word cute.**  
 **Did he truly think her actions of peeping on him were cute, or was it her comical reaction to being caught?  
Akane wanted to make an excuse or something that didn't make her sound like some pervy stalker.**

 **"Sesshy-"**

 **She was cut off by a kiss.**  
 **That had not been expected at all.**  
 **His hand was on the back of her neck.**  
 **The kiss was light and sweet.**  
 **And when he pulled away, he winked at her.  
Something else that this man hardly EVER did.**

 **"You can see me naked anytime."**

 **Akane was about to respond when he leaned over and licked her forehead.**  
 **It was then she realized that he really wasn't teasing about it.**  
 **He meant it.**

 **"How about now?" She asked with only a little hope.**

 **Sesshomaru stepped back and shook his head in a serious manner.**

 **"Ice cream." He stated.**

 **"Huh?" She was drawing a blank.**

 **"It's your own fault you know," He said with an evil smile.**  
 **"You said you were getting ice cream. And now you've made me want some."**

 **She blinked up at him.**  
 **He was being serious.**  
 **Akane burst out laughing.**  
 **Geeze he was cute.**  
 **Evil and cute.**

 **"Fine. Are you coming?"**

 **"Yes!" He beamed at her as they went out the door together.**

 **Sesshomaru certainly knew how to change subject fast.**  
 **But now that she had seen HIM, how long would it take before he might want to see her?**  
 **The thought alone both exited and terrified her all at once.**  
 **She knew it was coming soon.**  
 **The sexual tension had been growing for the past few days as they slept in the same bed, showered just a door apart from each other.**  
 **It would be sad to go back to the past, where they could not be so open with their obvious desire for one another.**  
 **But still...**  
 **She knew something was coming.**  
 **Akane could feel it in the air.**  
 **Maybe, just maybe, by the time they returned to the other world...**  
 **Perhaps she wouldn't be a virgin.**  
 **Not anymore.  
But that worry was for another day.  
A late night ice cream date awaited her tonight!  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Virgin Confesion

**VIRGIN CONFESSION.**

 **Seven.**  
 **That was how many official dates Akane and Sesshomaru had been on.**  
 **Not counting the fact they spent every evening at her home.**  
 **Or the fact that they shared the same bed each and every night.**  
 **But actual dates.**  
 **To movies, to concerts, even to theme parks nearby.**  
 **It had been wonderful.**  
 **And today was the last day of their modern time adventures.**  
 **Summer vacation was here, and it was time to head back and retrieve their companions, to hunt for Naraku.**

 **They had gone out to the park today.**  
 **Had pizza and ice cream while simply watching people.**  
 **It was fun to people watch with him as they made up stories for all the human and yokai who passed by.**  
 **Trying to sense other yokai was also a bit of a fun challenge.**  
 **The two even danced a bit to a small performance group who had been at the park that afternoon.**  
 **Oddly enough, Sesshomaru was very shy when it came to dancing, but Akane had him loosen up by the end.**  
 **She had found him far more sensitive about his missing arm then she thought he would be.**  
 **So she made a point of getting long sleeved shirts for when they went out.**  
 **He was far less insecure about it when it was just the two of them.**  
 **Most likely because she didn't notice half the time, and he appreciated it.**

 **Now they were back at her place.**  
 **She had convinced him to watch a cartoon with her, despite the fact he found them a bit odd.**  
 **Disney's Beauty And The Beast was her favorite cartoon ever, and she simply had to have him watch it too.**  
 **He actually seemed interested after it had began, maybe even like it.**  
 **The idea of the plot captured his attention, like she thought it might.**  
 **But sadly, while Sesshomaru was watching it by her side on the couch, Akane herself was lost in thought.**  
 **The combination of her own worries, mixed with Jaken's words, and even some things that Naraku had said to her had all been running thru her head lately...**

 **Sure, Sesshomaru loved her, Akane was convinced of that.**  
 **But she was human after all, and she was in love with a yokai.**  
 **And as romantic as it sounded, in all honesty it was tragic.**  
 **It still bothered him, when he let himself think about it, she could tell.  
The fact she was human.**  
 **The difference in lifespan, how fast she would age while he stayed young.**  
 **Her time with him was short.**  
 **And she wanted to make it count.**  
 **Akane wanted to be the one human that this Yokai Lord never forgot.**  
 **She wanted to mark him as her mate for all of time.**  
 **But had no clue how.**  
 **She was a virgin.  
So how in the hell was she to make a lasting impression with someone who had countless yokai lovers in the past?**

 **Akane was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Sesshomaru right in front of her, staring intently.**

 **"Akane, did you hear me?" He said a bit louder then the first time.**

 **She jumped a bit, having not noticed he had gotten off the couch and was kneeling in front of her.**  
 **When had he moved?**

 **"Huh? Yes?" She blinked.**

 **"Is something troubling you?" He asked while touching her leg.**

 **"No, just thinking." She waved off his concern with a smile.**

 **"About?"**

 **"Nothing much, anyways what did you say before? I didn't hear you."**

 **He didn't look convinced as he gave her that stern stare.**  
 **Which she of course ignored by giving him an innocent smile.**  
 **Akane then noticed that the credits were rolling.  
The cartoon over.**  
 **Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, but returned to his place on the couch.**

 **"This Sesshomaru had asked you a small question, but it's not important."**

 **Now it was her turn to not be convinced, so she raised an eyebrow.**  
 **He looked away.**  
 **Strange.**  
 **Must have been a odd question if he didn't want to repeat it.**  
 **And when this man came up with odd questions it was about as entertaining as when Naraku would ask her things.  
**

 **"Out with it." Akane demanded.**

 **With a small sigh, he turned to her.**

 **"If the beast had not turned human again, would the girl have still married him, even if he was not human?"**

 **Akane stared blankly.**  
 **The look on his face said that he was honestly worried about her answer.**  
 **How curious.**

 **"Are you asking if she only loved the part that was human?"**

 **He gave a sharp nod.**  
 **Akane smiled.**  
 **He could be so cute.**

 **"She loved him as he was, didn't she? Belle fell in love with 'Beast'. So no, it wouldn't have mattered to her."**

 **Akane paused as she watched him hang on to every word she said.**  
 **And then it clicked.**  
 **Is he asking about Beast and Belle, or him and I? Does he worry about my love for him, because he isn't human?**  
 **The thought of the great Sesshomaru having such insecure thoughts made her want to hug him.**

 **"She loved him for who he was, not what he was. Belle is very much like me in many ways."**

 **Akane said that last part with a reassuring wink.**  
 **Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes for what felt like eternity.**  
 **Then the most loving smile played out on his handsome face.**  
 **And without a word, he kissed her.**  
 **Akane loved this. Loved him.**  
 **And the thought of being tossed aside someday due to fading looks broke her heart deep inside.**  
 **Without meaning to, she pulled back.**  
 **The look on his face said that her sudden movement worried him.**  
 **She had never once pulled away from his touch, or his kiss.**  
 **Golden eyes gazed at her, head tilted.**

 **"Something IS bothering you, my Akane, now tell me." He asked softly while cupping her cheek.**

 **She pulled away. "Nothing-"**

 **"How I despise that word." He cut her off with that stern glare.**

 **They had a silent battle of wills.**  
 **Just looking at each other.**

 **Sesshomaru did not understand the sudden and drastic mood change of his human female.**  
 **Akane had seemed fine at the start of the film, but somewhere in the middle is when that look of deep thought had crossed her face.**  
 **He had left her alone, thinking she would come out of it.**  
 **But it seemed to be a serious thing.**  
 **He hated not knowing what was causing her to be upset.**  
 **It had been a while since such a look had entered her blue eyes.**  
 **Sesshomaru would not just let this go, and she knew it.**  
 **He could see the hesitation in her eyes as she pondered whether to tell him.  
With a huff, Akane gave in.**

 **"Between myself and Jaken, my head and heart have been a bit torn lately."**

 **He stiffened at her words.**

 **"What did Jaken say now?"**

 **Akane just kinda blinked for a sec, a sudden burst of tears trying to go free, but she held them back.**  
 **He wasn't sure she knew he could see them anyway.**

 **"Nothing that isn't true and-"**

 **"WHAT did he say?!" Sesshomaru half yelled at her, making her jump.**

 **"Things that I already knew, so don't go getting mad at him.**

 **He narrowed his eyes at her, and this expression of hunger crossed her face.**  
 **Why did she seem to like it when he was annoyed?**  
 **HOW was an angry person arousing?**  
 **He found it nearly terrifying whenever she was truly angry with him.**  
 **What with the way her eyes turned into living lighting and all.**  
 **Not that he would ever say such.**

 **"This Sesshomaru will decide whether to be mad at the imp. Continue."**

 **A long pause filled the room.**  
 **It was awkward and thick with a tension that had not been felt between the two of them since the day she had placed the enchanted necklace on him.**

 **"My life is but a day to you," She started with a deep calming breath.**  
 **"You will have many lovers after I am long dead. I am one of many, even if I am the only human. Hell, that might be the only reason you'll remember me."**

 **"Akane-" He tried as panic began to set inside of him.**

 **This line of thought was not good for a girl who takes everything to heart.**

 **"I'm something to pass the time for you. And a part of me is like 'Fine then, if that's how it is then make the most of it, let him use you.' It's better then nothing right?" She snapped out that last part in a short burst of anger.**

 **He was speechless.**  
 **What had he done wrong to make her think she was just a way to pass time?**

 **Human age would take her from him someday, he had already come to terms with that.**  
 **But he did not plan to love another.**  
 **Until Akane, he had loved none.**

 **And how DARE Jaken add to the worry that this girl already had.**

 **Akane didn't know what to do.**  
 **He had been just staring at her for nearly five minutes.**  
 **Granted, this man was prone to such odd bursts of silence, and had been known to just watch her...**  
 **But now was a strange time.**

 **Sesshomaru stood up so fast that she thought he might hit her or something.**  
 **Rage was in his eyes as they flashed back and forth from red to gold.**  
 **I bet he's never had one of his females throw it back in his face how he uses them before, she though bitterly.**

 **"Stand up." He barked at her.**

 **What?**  
 **Was he mad a her?**

 **"Huh? Why-" But he pulled her up before she could finish.**

 **And embraced her.**  
 **She froze as he held her so tenderly, as if she was the world to him.**  
 **He was shaking.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama?"**

 **"I want to kill Jaken right now," He growled in that demonic tone that sent lovely chills down her spine.**  
 **"Allow me to hold you while I calm myself for a moment."**

 **And he let out a deep breath.**  
 **Akane just stood there, dumbstruck. Wow.**  
 **This was new.**  
 **A whole new kind of anger she had never seen from him.**

 **"Jaken was only warning you," He said after a bit of silence.**  
 **"In a way, it is his odd way of telling you not to get attached to me. He has seen this one use females for pleasure and then move on. It means he likes you, my Akane, and does not want to see you hurt. He has yet to believe that his lord is not the same person as before, but that is partly my fault. If this one were to be more open..."**

 **He released her at last, holding onto her shoulder as he stared at her eyes.**  
 **Akane was no longer crying.**  
 **And his words touched her.**

 **"I will love you always." He whispered.**

 **In that moment, she didn't care if time was against them.**  
 **She loved him.**  
 **So, so much.**  
 **He was overprotective, arrogant, a royal pain in the ass, and set her blood on fire with a mere half smile.**  
 **Akane couldn't hold back anymore.**  
 **The dragon in her was breaking thru.**  
 **It wanted to mark it's mate.**  
 **Wanted to make him her first.**  
 **Akane reached out and yanked him to her so fast that he actually yelped.**  
 **Pulling him down by placing her hands in his silky hair, she captured his mouth in a hungry kiss he had yet to experience from her.**

 **Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he sensed the the change in Akane's kiss.**  
 **She had never taken control before.**  
 **His senses spun as she explored his mouth and teased his lips.**  
 **Her tongue danced with his, toying with his fangs, sending shivers down his spine as she did so.**  
 **Akane's desire had become so strong all of a sudden that he could taste it.**  
 **She wanted to do this now?**  
 **Granted, this was what he had been craving for a long while.**  
 **Every hormone inside him was salivating, dying for a taste of her body, a taste of her blood.**  
 **Yet, he was still hesitant.**  
 **Hurting her had become a strong fear.**  
 **And he had yet to warn her of just what he might do.**  
 **The thought of her being afraid of him was something he could not stand.  
When Akane pulled back, his inner animal had him whine at the loss.**  
 **She simply laughed, which only added to his embarrasment.**  
 **However, she made that emotion vanish as she proceeded to open his modern shirt and splay her hands over his chest, sending chills thru his body.**  
 **In that moment, he was undone.**

 **"If you do not stop, Akane, there will be no going back." He managed to say.**

 **Akane leaned close to his face.**

 **"Oh how true that is." She said.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**  
 **What did she mean by that?**  
 **Was it because he was a yokai?**  
 **Before he could ask, she began to pull him by the top of his jeans.**  
 **And his blood heated at how close she was to something else...**  
 **Akane pulled him into her bedroom with the most sexy look he had ever seen in those blue eyes.**  
 **In mere seconds she had his shirt off.**  
 **His human was determined.**  
 **And the fact her hands started to shake as she went for his pants only made him smile.**  
 **She was shy after all.**  
 **Even though she had seen him naked just days before.**  
 **Just the thought of that shower scene made his inner beast happy.**  
 **Now THAT had been a fun game.**  
 **But for some reason, Akane seemed truly worried today.**

 **So he decided that part could wait.**  
 **If those pants came off, there really was no stopping him.**  
 **He had to be sure that she was ready, and he could feel her hesitation.**  
 **So he distracted her by reaching for her own clothes.**

 **Akane shivered as Sesshomaru started lifting her shirt above her head.**  
 **And all her insecurities slammed into her a hundred times over.**  
 **Would he liked what he saw?**  
 **And how the hell was she to measure up to female yokai who had centuries of sexual experience?**

 **"I-I might not be as good as what you're used too..." She gulped as he cupped her right breast thru her bra.**

 **He was glaring at it.**

 **"I am more concerned about this thing keeping me from you." He said with an adorable frown.**

 **"It's called a bra, Sesshy."**

 **He had seen one before, but had never asked about it.**  
 **She was happy to have worn a sexy looking blue and black one today.**

 **He tilted his head. "And what is it's purpose, aside from being annoying?"**

 **Akane giggled. "It's to keep my breasts in place, silly man."**

 **"All it does is keep me from you."**

 **She gasped as he used one of his claws to tear open the part between her breasts.**  
 **Well, so much for that bra.**  
 **He had a cute grin of victory on his face as he pulled it off and tossed it.**  
 **Her breasts bounced as they were freed from the material.**

 **"Much better." He said as he cupped her in his hand.**

 **Akane arched into his touch as her dragon strained to break free.**  
 **He ran a finger over her nipple, causing her to shiver and sigh aloud.**  
 **But as much as she wanted this, fear was setting in big time.**

 **"S-Sesshomaru, I might be horrible at this sort of thing..." She breathed out.**

 **God, what if she sucked?**  
 **His golden eyes locked onto her.**

 **"I can't see why you are so worried."**

 **Geeze, she was gonna have to tell him.**  
 **She had to.**  
 **What if he didn't want a virgin?**

 **"Because I have never had sex." She blurted out with all her might.**

 **Sesshomaru froze solid.**  
 **He stayed that way for ten seconds before his hand flew away from her breast like it was on fire.**  
 **Those golden eyes drilling a hole all the way into her soul.**

 **"You are a virgin?"**

 **His tone was one she had never heard.**  
 **Was he mad?**  
 **Akane nodded, unable to speak.**

 **"How is that possible?"**

 **She laughed at that one.**

 **"I've never wanted to before."**

 **He looked completely baffled now.**

 **"Then why would you- you might regret- why me? Why a yokai?"**

 **Akane was totally amazed by the awe of his voice. He clearly didn't get it.**

 **"Because I'm in love with a yokai."**

 **He just stared at her.**  
 **Was he in shock or something?**

 **"You're arrogant, annoying, with an ego the size of the moon, and you are perfectly wonderful."**

 **Unable to stand it, she embraced his chest, afraid of what he would do.**  
 **She could hear his heart race.**

 **Sesshomaru couldn't breath as she held onto him like she was afraid he would shove her away.**  
 **His throat went dry.**  
 **A virgin.**  
 **No other male had touched her.**  
 **She would be only his.**  
 **HIS woman.**  
 **Never had a female given him this.**  
 **And to think he was just about to have simple sex with her.**  
 **She deserved better.**

 **"This is not right." He stated.**

 **Akane stiffened and pulled back.**

 **"Well, sorry if I-"**

 **He stopped her by placing the tip of a claw on her lips.**

 **"Your first time has to have more meaning then what we were to do."**

 **She blinked up at him.**

 **"I'm ready now." She pleaded.**

 **He shook his head.**

 **"Akane, you have no idea how happy-overjoyed- you have made me."**

 **An idea struck him then.**  
 **He had seen it on TV before, and had a feeling this was the best way to show her just how serious he was.**  
 **He did not want her to doubt him.**

 **Akane was taken aback by the joy that was in those sunset gold eyes.**  
 **They seemed to glow after she had told him the truth.**  
 **And to think she had been afraid.**  
 **How foolish. She should have known.**  
 **Suddenly, Sesshomaru did something that made her heart skip.**  
 **He took her hand in his, and got down on one knee.**

 **No way.**  
 **No fucking way!**  
 **Was he doing what she thought he was doing?**  
 **With her standing here topless?**  
 **The fact that he didn't seem to mind that part had her smile.**

 **He looked up at her, a nervous expression on his beautiful face.**  
 **Always so serious.**  
 **It was cute.**  
 **He gulped, and took a breath.**

 **"Akane, will you be my mate?"**

 **Oh, hell no. She was dreaming.**  
 **Whatever face she made had him suddenly worried.**

 **"Am I doing this right?"**

 **She laughed as her soul sprouted wings and soared.**  
 **Akane flung herself at him, knocking them down to the floor.**

 **"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"**

 **She buried her face in his chest.**  
 **His laughter warmed her blood.**  
 **They stayed like that for a time.**  
 **She listened to his heart as he ran his fingers thru her hair.**  
 **Finally, Akane pulled herself up on her hands, looking down at him.**

 **"Do you mean it?" She asked.**

 **To her surprise, he flicked her forehead with a finger.**

 **"As you would say, DUH!" He smiled.**

 **She rubbed the spot, and slowly stood.**

 **He followed right behind her, standing so close that she could feel his heat.**  
 **He winked at her then, walking backwards towards the bed.**  
 **Sesshomaru then turned around and crawled up onto the blankets, giving her the best view of his flawless back.**  
 **She watched his muscles flow as he moved, making her drool.**  
 **Even with his pants still on, he was a piece of male perfection.**  
 **The dragon in her was so hungry.**  
 **She watched him prop himself against her wall of pillows, looking at her with the same heat.**

 **"We are not going to have sex tonight."**

 **The determination in his voice a hard brush against her skin, his eyes stern.**

 **"What?" She whined out.**

 **How could he say that while looking so yummy over there?**  
 **He waved a hand thru the air.**

 **"I have thought about it. I will do everything with you, and in doing, we will build up to the sex."**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **Just what did 'Everything' mean?**  
 **Okay, so maybe she was a little scared of what was to come.**

 **"If you trust me, my Akane, come here." He said in a silky tone.**

 **She took a step.**  
 **Then another.**  
 **She gulped as he took her hand and pulled her to him.**  
 **Akane was sitting on his lap.**  
 **He gave a teasing laugh at whatever look was on her face.**  
 **All she knew was she could feel his erection pressing against her thru the jeans, and her face was red.**  
 **He pressed his lips to hers in a decadent kiss.**

 **"This Sesshomaru loves to just kiss your lips," He whispered.**

 **"Yes." She moaned.**

 **"I think I shall love to kiss the rest of you even more."**

 **Sesshomaru guided her backward so that he was on top of her.**  
 **Positioning himself between her legs.**

 **"Do you trust me?" He asked.**

 **"Always."**

 **"Good girl." He said as he licked her bare breast.**

 **Heat coiled deep inside her.**  
 **She gave a shiver, making him smile down at her.**

 **"Would you be so kind as to assist in getting these pants off me?"**

 **The tone was so innocent, and the man actually batted his eyes at her.**  
 **Akane gave a light laugh.**  
 **His actions were the total contrast to the heat in his golden eyes.**  
 **She felt more brave now, and had no trouble removing his jeans.**  
 **Hell, she didn't even look away from his face as she undid them.**  
 **Sesshomaru hissed as he came free from the material that held him.**  
 **Akane knew he didn't wear underwear.**  
 **She pulled the pants down and he kicked them off quickly.**  
 **Akane gulped as she now felt his manhood rubbing up against her.**  
 **The skirt she wore far too thin to provide much of a barrier.**

 **"Much better." He breathed out.**

 **And she gasped as he lightly began to lick at her swollen nipple.**  
 **With that, everything inside of Akane snapped as a moan escaped from her.**  
 **Sparks filled her whole body.**

 **In the ensuing hours... maybe days...**

 **He explored every inch of her, slowly.**  
 **Nothing was taboo.**  
 **His hands roamed her body, over and over again, making her shiver.**  
 **Tracing her skin with his claws, touching every part of her body.**  
 **All she could do was cry out in such incredible pleasure.**  
 **Sesshomaru was hesitant at first, so very careful with his hands.**  
 **But that soon changed, his grip becoming stronger as he kneaded her breasts, as he explored lower.**  
 **The skirt she had been wearing now a tattered mess on the floor**  
 **Her underwear shredded by claws.**  
 **Now Akane was totally bare for him.**

 **She was glad the lights were off, only the sunlight barely thru the curtain.**  
 **She was beyond shy at the thought of him seeing her naked.**  
 **Even if she had seen him already.**  
 **She found herself writhing, clawing at his back as he touched her.**  
 **She felt the blood, and jolted in shock.**

 **"Sorry." She managed to gasp.**

 **"I'm not." Such an animal tone.**  
 **"Do it again, my Akane."**

 **Akane wanted him. Needed him.**  
 **A deep sigh went thru her as she pressed up against him.**  
 **She playfully bit his neck, then his chin, ending with a kiss to his lips.**  
 **He'd stilled, Akane realized.**  
 **Had ended all contact.**  
 **Sesshomaru was on his knees, peering down at her, licking his lips.**  
 **His eyes flashing from gold to red.**

 **"Sesshy-baby?"**

 **He leaned down, and oh, it was like he'd started learning her body again.  
But this time he was using his mouth.**  
 **Those full lips kissing every inch of her skin he could reach.**  
 **Sesshomaru licked and nipped at her flesh, and she half expected him to actually bite her.**  
 **He went down, and slowly made his way back up.**  
 **He rendured so many sighs and sounds from her.**  
 **Akane was sure that this alone was as close to heaven one could get while still breathing.**  
 **He paused suddenly.**  
 **She nearly whined in protest.**  
 **Sesshomaru was leaning over her, staring at her with a look she had never seen in his eyes.**  
 **Pure animal hunger.**

 **"My woman." He sighed out.**

 **She just stroked his face with her fingers, which he playfully bit at, making a moan escape her.**  
 **A rumble of need sprang from deep inside him as he devoured her mouth, slanting his head this way and that to taste her from every angle.**  
 **Her pleasure expanded, sparks growing hotter in her stomach.**  
 **Akane's entire world became focused on the man so devoted to her body.**

 **"Touch me." He commanded.**

 **A command she heeded.**  
 **As slowly and intently as he'd learned her body, she now learned his.**  
 **She was kinda afraid at first, which he found funny.  
It was just to amazing to be true.  
The fact she could touch him anywhere...  
**

 **And because nothing was taboo for him, nothing was for her.**  
 **With every touch, every lick, he moaned and growled.**  
 **And her dragon was happy to return those growls with her own.**  
 **A part of her wanted to bite him, to taste his blood.  
That part was kinda freaky, so she ignored it.** **  
**  
 **So rather, she nipped at his skin playfully, teasing him.**  
 **Sesshomaru writhed beneath her like a caged beast that wanted free, yet he did not try to escape.**  
 **His strength delighted her.**  
 **The smooth texture of his skin tantalized her to no end.**  
 **Those lean muscles flowed and moved like water beneath her touch.**  
 **He had zero body hair, except his manhood, which was white, and surprisingly soft.**  
 **He was beautiful and every brush of her fingers, every glide of her mouth was a taste of heaven.**  
 **He even tasted like a rainstorm.**  
 **And it had her becoming wet all over again as she kissed his skin.**  
 **They weren't even having sex yet.**

 **Finally, when he could stand no more, he fisted her hair to guide her mouth back to his own.**  
 **He was on top of her again.**  
 **Akane stretched out under him, gave him one kiss, two, then peered up at him with her eyes.**  
 **He was no longer the refined, stern yokai she was used to dealing with.**  
 **He was tousled, he was tense, he was snipping and growling and rubbing up against her in a very animal way.**

 **"More." She pleaded.**

 **Sesshomaru moved his hand between her legs, his fingers warm.**  
 **She tensed as he slid them inside her.**  
 **But as he began to move them, to slide and to rub inside her...**  
 **She broke.**  
 **Both human and dragon broke.**  
 **Stars and lightning bolts danced behind her eyes, her lungs no longer working at this point.**  
 **She lost track of everything.**  
 **Floating away, returning, only to leave and float some more.**  
 **Akane had no clue when she had taken him into her hand.**  
 **But she felt him come just as she did.**  
 **How long had she been touching him down there as he did her?**  
 **His roar of satisfaction brought her back from the heaven she had been in.**

 **Akane felt him crash into the mattress beside her with a groan of pleasure.  
She opened her eyes, that roar still ringing in her ears.**  
 **Her body was trembling in pleasure.**  
 **Somehow Akane found the strength to lift her head and look over at him.**  
 **Sesshomaru lay beside her, eyes half shut, lips swollen from being bitten, and his chest was rising and falling with the swiftness of his breaths.**  
 **He too, was trembling.**  
 **She crawled over to him, and placed her head at the spot above his heart.**  
 **Sweaty skin fused to sweaty skin, and their hearts beat in unison, too fast, too hard, yet a rhythm that comforted her in a way she could not explain.**

 **"That I liked." He sighed at last.**

 **"Which part?" She teased.**

 **"Every part. Soon I shall know your body better then my own."**

 **Akane smiled at his words.**  
 **She loved him, every part, every inch.**

 **"Thank you." She breathed out.**

 **"For what?"**

 **She angled her head so that she could look into his eyes.**

 **"For being my annoyingly arrogant, yet, oh so sexy yokai."**

 **He gave her a dramatic eye roll.**

 **"Such a way with words." He teased.**

 **"You know you love me." She said with the hint of a pout.**

 **Sesshomaru looked her right in the eyes now, his face serious.**

 **"Yes, I do love you."**

 **Akane smiled a mile wide as she turned back over and snuggled into his warm body, tangling their legs.**

 **"I love you too, Sesshomaru."**

 **He let out a deep sigh, and placed his arm around her.**

 **"Did I hurt you?"**

 **She smiled against his chest.**

 **"Do you think I'm weak?" She teased.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Akane gave the skin next to her a light kiss at the worry of his tone.**

 **"Not at all hurt."**

 **The relieved sigh that he gave made her laugh aloud.**

 **"I'm a tough girl, Sesshy-baby."**

 **He gave she shoulder a squeeze.**

 **"This one knows that. But were you not even a little afraid?"**

 **Akane scoffed at him.**

 **"Of you? Never."**

 **"Strange human girl."**

 **"Your strange human girl." She corrected happily.**

 **His laughter shook her, and she thought she could die from happiness.  
**

 **"Yes, indeed. Mine." He agreed.**

 **They stayed like that for the rest of the night, and she felt him fall asleep first as his breathing became shallow.**  
 **Akane smiled to herself when, in his sleep, he toyed with her hair.**  
 **She felt herself drifting off as she wondered just what was in store for her when they actually had sex.**  
 **This, whatever this was, was amazing.**  
 **Clearly, her man wanted to take his time with his virgin.**  
 **And she was no longer worried about that part one bit.**  
 **For him, it had been a gift, not something to tease and scoff at like she had been afraid he would.**  
 **God, she really did love him.**  
 **Dreams began to take form as Akane snuggled in closer to her man.**  
 **To her amazingly sexy yokai.**


	23. Chapter 23 To love or to hate?

**TO LOVE OR TO HATE.**

 **This sucks!**  
 **Akane thought to herself as she lunged forward for an attack.**  
 **Only back three days and they had encountered more yokai then the entire six months of traveling.**  
 **What in the world was going on to bring out so many?**  
 **Between Akane and Sesshomaru, they had killed at least twenty beasts.  
Hell, the very day they had arrived the village had been under attack.**  
 **And now today too...**  
 **Akane's blade sliced into the flesh of the beast and she gave a solid twist.**  
 **It roared out and reached for her.**  
 **She flipped away from it, but it moved faster then it should so it was right behind her.**  
 **A red ape like creature, it's hands the size of a small tree, it got her arm.**  
 **Akane yelped in pain as the green eyed thing held tight enough that she was forced to drop her sword.**  
 **It pulled her close and attempted to bite into her shoulder.**  
 **Akane growled deeply and wrapped her hands around the beasts arm.**

 **The skin sizzled from her lightning covered hands.**  
 **It released her and stepped away.**  
 **Brilliant, she just pissed it off.**  
 **Wonderful.**

 **She tried to go for her sword again, but the thing got in her way.**  
 **With another roar, it charged.**  
 **Akane knew this was bad.**  
 **Fucking bad.**  
 **Her lightning hands would not be enough for this giant.**  
 **The beasts breath was fowl as it once again opened it's mouth for a bite.**

 **Akane had just decided to try and zap the inside of it's mouth, when a sickening crack filled the air.**  
 **The beast froze mid-step.**  
 **A hand sticking thru it's chest.**  
 **Sesshomaru standing behind it with a cruel look in his eyes.**  
 **God he looked sexy as hell.**  
 **He held the heart of the creature in his grip, and he crushed it.**  
 **Akane let out a sigh as her insides warmed at the site.**  
 **Ever a dangerous Yokai Lord.**

 **HER dangerous Yokai Lord.**

 **He pulled his clawed hand back thru the chest cavity and the beast fell.**  
 **Already dead.**  
 **Sesshomaru glanced down at his blood covered hand, and flicked it as if it bothered him.**  
 **So cute.**  
 **Then he turned to her.**  
 **Flicking his hand again as he did so.**

 **"This one cannot leave you alone for more then a day..." He sighed.**

 **Akane gaped at his annoyed tone.**  
 **She totally had that one!**

 **"Hey buddy, I think I was doing just-"**

 **She stopped the moment she seen the smirk on his face.**  
 **He had been teasing?**  
 **Akane had realized a while ago that this man liked it when she was in deffensive mode.**  
 **He liked to irk her.**  
 **Had flat told her he thought she was cute when miffed.**  
 **Miffed.**  
 **His words.**  
 **What it meant, she still wasn't sure.**  
 **Between annoyed and pissed maybe?**  
 **Whatever.**

 **"Jerk."**

 **"Indeed."**

 **"Not gonna deny it huh?"**

 **"Why bother? You tell me everyday, so it must be so."**

 **"Is that an attempted joke?"**

 **"Hn."**

 **Akane glared, wiping sweat from her face as he smiled at her.**  
 **Sesshomaru walked over and retrieved her sword, handing it to her.**

 **"You look tired." He stated, a small hint of worry in his tone.**

 **"Wow, thanks." She rolled her eyes.**

 **He sighed and stared at her.**

 **"No, just that we have been very busy since our return. I simply meant that you might like a way to relax."**

 **Akane perked up at that.**  
 **They had passed a small pond on the way here, and he had left them alone so that he could go check it out.**  
 **Sesshomaru knew she loved to swim.**  
 **He thought she was a bit crazy, seeing as how he wasn't a big fan of water.**  
 **But she would get him to love it like she did someday.**

 **"So it's safe?"**

 **He nodded. "Nothing dangerous."**

 **"Coolness!"**

 **Sesshomaru laughed at her outburst.**

 **"Rin and Jaken are where?" He asked.**

 **She blinked.**

 **"Can't you tell where they are?"**

 **With his sense of smell?**  
 **He gave a half smile.**

 **"True. But this Sesshomaru was just making polite conversation."**

 **Akane snorted.**  
 **He could be so dang cute.**

 **"They are in the cave, I had made the beast follow me away."**

 **He gave her a proud smile as a small gust of wind made his hair sway.**

 **"Smart girl."**

 **She beamed up at him.**  
 **He was just so fucking sexy.**  
 **Reaching out, she pulled him down by the neck and gave a light kiss to the moon on his forehead.**  
 **The kiss was quick.**  
 **But as she pulled back, he playfully yanked her back and nipped her ear.**  
 **Akane yelped, making him chuckle.**

 **"Now, go wash up and relax."**

 **She could not keep the smile off her face as she walked off.**

 **The water had indeed been warm.**  
 **She had striped and dove right in.**  
 **No fish, no yokai, just frogs.**  
 **Deep enough to be at her shoulders, perfect to swim and bathe.**  
 **All the sweat and grime gone.**  
 **It wasn't a shower, but it was nice.**

 **Akane had swam for about an hour before getting out.**  
 **She had layed in the sun for a bit, having not packed a towel to dry off.**  
 **Too bad Sesshy wasn't here too...**  
 **Akane grinned at the thought and stretched out happily.**

 **A sudden odd feeling went thru her, making her jolt up and look around.**  
 **She had felt this before, off and on for the past few days, but now it was a far more powerful feeling.**  
 **She was being watched.**

 **As fast as possible, Akane dressed.**  
 **The feeling did not go away.**  
 **Akane walked away from the pond, glancing around, hand on her sword.**

 **A little ways into the trees, she came across Sesshomaru.**  
 **Had HE been watching her?**  
 **But why would he give her the odd feeling?  
Normally if he was staring at her, her body got all warm.**  
 **Even if she couldn't see him at first.**  
 **Strange.**

 **"Geeze, you scared me." She breathed.**

 **Akane let go of her sword and gave a dramatic sigh of relief.**  
 **Sesshomaru was watching her in a very different way then normal.**  
 **Like he was pissed at her.**  
 **But even then, it wasn't the normal stare of him being pissed.**  
 **He was leaning against a tree, glaring.**  
 **Somehow he looked tense, and lazy, all at once.**  
 **The silence was typical Sesshy type behavior, but it was driving her nuts.  
**

 **"What?!" She snapped.**

 **A strange smile played on his lips.**

 **"Nothing." He said slowly.**

 **Okay...**

 **"Were you watching me?"**

 **"Yes." The smile got wider.**

 **She glared over at him.**  
 **Something was wrong.**  
 **Akane walked over to him, arms crossed, a frown on her face.**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **He tilted his head to the side, still with that smile that wasn't his.**

 **"Oh? What would be wrong?" The tone did not match the words.  
**

 **For some reason, he was mad at her for something.**  
 **She blinked.**  
 **He moved over to her, and circled her.**  
 **As he moved behind her, she felt his claws toy with her hair.**  
 **A shiver went down her spine.**  
 **And NOT a good shiver...  
**

 **Suddenly, he pulled her back to his chest, hand on her throat.**

 **"What are you doing?" She gasped.**

 **He chuckled in her ear.**

 **"Whatever the hell I please."**

 **And his hand squeezed tight.**  
 **This was new.**  
 **When was he into pain?**

 **"Let me the fuck GO!" She growled.**

 **"I think not." He almost purred.**

 **Her dragon was on alert mode.**  
 **It was then she caught the scent.**  
 **She knew this scent.**  
 **Akane stomped on his foot, and zapped his hand on her throat.**  
 **She used that second to jerk out of his hold and turn, pulling out her sword.**

 **"What the HELL, Naraku!"**

 **A sly smile greeted her.**

 **"Naraku? This Sesshomaru is not he."**

 **"Bullshit. You smell like him."**

 **"Killed some of his insects on the way here, which is why I watched you. To make sure you were safe."**

 **That made sense...**  
 **Kinda.**

 **"Fine, but what is with the choking?"**

 **He laughed.**

 **"I am a Yokai Lord, forgive me for dropping the kind act and finally doing as I please with my female."**

 **She glared.**

 **"Fuck you."**

 **With that, he violently reached out and yanked her forward.**  
 **The kiss was brutal.**  
 **Angry.**  
 **It even hurt at first.**  
 **But then the anger seemed to fade.**  
 **The kiss changed.**  
 **And she remembered it.**  
 **This was without a doubt Naraku.**

 **Akane shoved him off.**  
 **Pain flashed in those gold eyes, but the anger remained.**  
 **She stepped far away.**

 **Breathing hard, she pointed at him.  
**

 **"Naraku, change back RIGHT now, do you hear me? I'm not so stupid as to not know your smile, your lazy manner, and I sure as hell can tell the fucking difference between your kiss and his!"**

 **He stared at her blankly for a moment.**  
 **Then an annoyed sigh escaped him.**

 **"Fine. Ruin the game why don't you."**

 **"I ain't Kikyo, and I know your kiss."**

 **With a flash of purple smoke, he was back to normal.**  
 **Back to the pale skin, wild brown hair, and beautiful maroon eyes.  
And he greeted he with a pout.**

 **"You are no fun."**

 **"Again, fuck you." She spit out.**

 **Those maroon eyes glared daggers.**

 **"No, it seems you have been doing that with another as of late."**

 **Akane gaped.**  
 **So he had been watching her since they had returned?**  
 **No wonder he was mad at her...**

 **"You know very well that he and I haven't done THAT yet."**

 **He snorted, crossing his arms.**

 **"Might as well have, if you ask me."**

 **"I didn't ask you."**

 **"Clearly."**

 **She huffed, mirroring his stance.**

 **"I don't have to ask you for permission to get a boyfriend."**

 **"What about me?"**

 **"Your a boy, and your a friend, but not in the same context."**

 **His anger returned at that.**

 **"We kissed." Naraku stated coldly.**

 **She closed her eyes at the reminder. Guilt filled her heart.  
Hell, that hadn't been a kiss, that had been a full blown make out fest.  
**

 **"Yes. Once. And you left for a month and a half."**

 **Wrong thing to say.**  
 **Wow.**  
 **Akane could see the anger coming off him in dark waves.**

 **"So it is my fault? My fault you are with that mutt, because you didn't wait?"**

 **She gulped.**  
 **He stepped towards her.**

 **"I had things to put in motion. As a matter of fact, I still do. But here I am, to see you because Kagura was oh so happy to inform me that you and the dog had disappeared without a trace and then re-emerged acting like lovers."**

 **Oh dear lord...  
KAGURA had been spying on them too?**

 **"Surprised she hasn't killed me yet." Akane mumbled.**

 **"She believes that is a job for me." He spat at her.  
**

 **This was bad.**  
 **He was very unstable as it was.**  
 **But now he was all hurt, and he was not good at dealing with that emotion.  
And Kagura added fuel to the fire.  
She made it worse.**  
 **But what could Akane do?**

 **"Naru, you knew I liked him from the start of things.  
Truly, are you angry that he finally returned my affection? Would you rather I stayed sad, torn, and lonely? Is that it?" She asked.**

 **Thankfully, a small look of guilt, mixed with understanding flashed in his eyes.**  
 **Naraku was quiet for a moment.**

 **"I do not want you hurting..." He admited slowly, as if shocked.**

 **Still he did not grasp his own emotions and thoughts...**  
 **But he was getting there.**  
 **Akane sighed in relief.**

 **"I still care about you. We're still friends, that hasn't changed."**

 **His eyes flashed at her words.**  
 **Something in that sentence was a trigger word.**  
 **Suddenly, the anger returned.**  
 **Naraku snatched at her hand, pulling her close to him.**  
 **So close his chest was touching hers.**

 **"But I do not wish to be your FRIEND."**

 **He glared at her, eyes shining to the point they were nearly red.**

 **"I have watched that dog touch you in the manner that I desire. Seen him kiss you everyday since your return."**

 **The glare wavered, and she seen a hint at the hurt he was trying to hide.**

 **"Tell me, little dragon, has so much happened since our last meeting that you no longer feel desire for me?"**

 **Akane couldn't breath as his scent filled her up, as he stared at her with such pleading and lonely eyes.**  
 **But she had to remember that this man was dangerous.**  
 **A mass of childish untamed emotions in a body made to kill.**  
 **But he was also lost, and lonely.**

 **"I won't lie." She said with a gulp.**

 **Was she gonna do this?**  
 **She could push him over the edge...**  
 **But she had to try.**

 **"I do still like you more then I should. That might not go away. But even you have to know that anyone would be in danger just by being around you."**

 **His grip tightened.**

 **"Oh? You think so do you..."**

 **"Duh! What life do you have? How many want you dead because you won't change your ways? Yes, a part of me still might be in love with you, but you are still the enemy of others that I also love and care about. So while you, yourself, might not be the danger, the enemies you have are."**

 **He frowned at her.**  
 **She had made her point.**  
 **They were at a stand still.**  
 **Eyes locked.**  
 **Both as stubborn as the other.**  
 **He gave a sigh of defeat and then released her hand.**

 **"And the dog? He kills people, or has he made you blind to his ways?"**

 **"You claim to spy, you must have seen how his ways are changing."**

 **A pause.**

 **"I see. You tamed him."**

 **Akane gave a laugh.**

 **"One does not have to be tame to become a better person. That one will always be as wild as a storm."**

 **He pulled from her then and walked backwards three steps.**  
 **Anger lowered, but still there.**

 **"And me?" He said with a dramatic twirl around, stopping to face her with his arms open.**

 **"Do you think me savable as well?"**

 **"Of course I do." She tried to touch him, but he slapped her hand away.**

 **"You fool." He snapped as that anger once again rose.**  
 **"So it is not me you like, but this ideal version you think you see? I have no soul, no heart of my own. I was made from want and greed, so what else do you expect from me?!"**

 **Panic began to set in.**  
 **She had hurt him, and despite the fact he had tried to stay calm, he was breaking at last.  
It was expected.  
He was prone to lash out after all.  
**

 **"Naru, I just-"**

 **"Silence! I wanted you. For some strange reason, I wanted you. But just like Kikyo, you refuse me."**

 **"It's not the same! I still want-"**

 **"How is it not the same?! Only this time I will make sure you stay dead."**

 **The man was actually glowing from his anger, his purple aura flowing like dark clouds around him.**

 **"Naru-honey, think for a second. Your hurt and mad at me right now, but that's normal! We can still be friends."**

 **"Why would I be your friend when seeing your face is making my blood burn with hate?" He hissed.**

 **She stepped backwards, hands raised.**

 **"It's not hate, just hurt. Think, do you really want to lose the only one who talks to you like a normal person? If you kill me, you'll be alone again."**

 **He froze.**  
 **A confused look in his eyes.**  
 **Hesitation.**  
 **She was getting thru.**

 **"Right now, your like a kid acting out cause you got hurt. Kids break toys when they get mad, and regret it later. So THINK, do you want to break me? You'll never get me back."**

 **That seemed to do it.**  
 **Anger depleting once more as his whole body relaxed and the purple aura faded away to nothing.**

 **"You just said a bit ago that you didn't want to see me hurt." She added.**

 **Again with that confused look.**

 **"I feel like killing you..." He seemed to be trying to convince himself.**

 **Geeze, this man needs a therapist...  
**

 **"Love can feel like hate, when that person hurts you. You can get so mad that you wish you never met the person to begin with."**

 **"You explained that once."**

 **"Yes, yes I did. It' a normal feeling."**

 **He was thinking about it.**  
 **Trying to understand himself.**  
 **She could tell.**

 **Suddenly Naraku let out a moan and clutched at his head with both hands.**

 **At first, she thought it was a ploy.**  
 **A trick or something.**  
 **He really did look to be in pain.**  
 **God, she was an idiot.**  
 **Most people would run right now.**

 **Well, I am a bit insane...**  
 **Akane got the nerve to go over to him.**

 **She placed a palm on his face as he let out another cry of pain and clamped his eyes shut, shaking.**

 **"So many voices..." He whispered.**

 **She frowned.**

 **"Voices?"**

 **What did he mean by...**

 **It clicked.**  
 **Of course!**  
 **If he had Onigumo's heart, and if it tried to control his actions, then of course the yokai who also made him would be doing the same thing!**  
 **No wonder the guy was so unstable.**

 **"My poor man."**

 **Akane pulled him to her, and he went rigid as a board.**  
 **But then he rested his head on her shoulder, arms slowly wrapped around her as she held him.**  
 **He melted into her embrace, still shaking though.**

 **"The scar, the voices, it all hurts... Why do they always hurt when I think of you or Kikyo?" He asked.**

 **Akane frowned as she lightly rubbed his back, and she released a breath.**

 **"I think it's the others trying to manipulate you. You need to fight it, ignore what they want."**  
 **  
"They want me to kill you."  
**

 **"Okay, but do YOU want to kill me?"**

 **The million dollar question.  
If the answer was yes, she was screwed.  
**

 **The shaking seemed to get worse.  
**

 **"I swore to never hurt you." He said at last.  
**

 **Akane held her breath at that.  
Was it possible that he did really love her?  
**

 **"I'm not Kikyo, okay? I still want you around, I still like you."  
**

 **Silence.**  
 **Akane just held him for at lease five minutes as some kind of battle went on in his head.**  
 **If only there was a way to help.**

 **His shaking eventually stopped, and he pulled away with a massive look of embaressment on his face.**

 **"Sorry." He mumbled.**

 **Oh yeah, sorry that I almost killed you, but I'm all good now...**  
 **Geeze she was insane wasn't she?**  
 **Maybe she was the one in need of a therapist...  
**

 **A small sigh escaped her.**  
 **Akane moved a strand of kinky brown hair out of his face with a half smile.**

 **"I'm sorry too, Naru."**

 **He watched her in silence for a few seconds, before clearing his throat.**

 **"I do love you." He said seriously.**

 **She gulped with worry.**  
 **Oh, boy. Back to this huh?**  
 **What was she to do?**  
 **She had just calmed him down.**

 **"I know you love me, and-"**

 **"But you love another, one who is so different from you." He added.**

 **"Yes..."**

 **Where was this going?**  
 **Naraku let out a shaky breath and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
**

 **"I've found a way, a way to get rid of Onigumo and the voices."**

 **"Seriously?" She blinked.**

 **He nodded firmly.**

 **"I have been putting that into motion while I have been away. It shall be soon, and when they are gone..."**

 **Those maroon eyes locked onto hers.**

 **"When I am free, I will take you from the dog and make you mine."**

 **Akane blushed pink.**  
 **Not good.**  
 **So not good.**

 **"Naru-honey, we just-"**

 **"He is not good for you!" He snapped.**

 **"He will forever see you as a human. As something weak and inferior. Yes, it is clear he has feelings for you, but what good are they if he will never see you as anything but a human? Do you wish to be looked down on forever?"**

 **She swallowed.**  
 **Fuck.**  
 **He had just made a valid point.**  
 **How had he gone from wanting her dead to giving her love advice?**  
 **How the hell could she like such a random and dangerous person?**

 **He realized he had her, so he went on.**

 **"Once I have the Shikon Jewel, I will be able to protect you from any who would harm you for being with me.  
I look at you and see a fierce dragon. He will never love you for you."**

 **She wanted to hit him.**  
 **To slap him.**  
 **To scream and protest.**  
 **But he was right.**  
 **Love, kissing, touching, none of that mattered if Sesshomaru would always regret loving her, even a little.**  
 **Akane bit her lip.**  
 **Crazy, unstable villian, or prideful, arrogant lord?**  
 **Dang her choice of males...**

 **"Okay, I get it, I do." She stepped away and waved her hands.**

 **"But maybe someday he'll get over that and just accept me?"**

 **Yeah, even she didn't buy that.**  
 **Akane nearly laughed at how fast that dark eyebrow of his went up.**

 **"How soon is someday?" He teased.**

 **She pouted.**

 **"You suck."**

 **Naraku smiled at her playful tone.**

 **"Little dragon, you and that dog have nothing in common. Other then the entertaining bickering, I do not see what you like in him."**

 **"Do you even realize how odd it is to be having this conversation?"**

 **He rolled his eyes at her.**

 **"Moments ago, I nearly killed you. So you tell me what is normal about us?"**

 **Akane burst out laughing.**

 **"Ya got me there." She nodded.**

 **Naraku grinned.**

 **"So then, why do you like him? I do believe this is one thing we have not talked about in our visits."**

 **Seriously...**  
 **Total one eighty mood change.**

 **"He's kind-"**

 **Naraku coughed.**  
 **She glared.**  
 **He blinked innocently.**

 **"He's brave, protective, a gentlmen, shy, with an odd sense of humor, and for goodness sake YES he is kind too, so shut the fuck up."  
**

 **She playfully slapped his arm when he coughed yet again at the word.**

 **"Sure. But do those things make up for the rest of him? Arrogance, annoying pride, that high and mighty-"**

 **"Yes, yes, yes, I deal with it all the time while you watch." She waved him off with a deep sigh.**

 **"He'll never fully understand you..." Naraku said, and then he got a really odd look in his eyes.**

 **Which was followed by an even more creepy expression.**  
 **It freaked her out.**  
 **You know the face the Grinch makes when he's planning to steal all that Christmas stuff?**  
 **Yeah, THAT creepy face.**

 **"Eee gads, what is that look for?"**

 **Those maroon eyes batted at her with the worst fake innocence she had ever seen in her entire life.**

 **"There is something that could help, and provide some entertainment too."**

 **She glared.**  
 **If it would entertain him, it was bad.**

 **"Why would you WANT to help?"**

 **He shrugged.**

 **"Well, if anything, it would help prove my point of how unalike you are."**

 **"Mmmhmm..." Akane crossed her arms and stared unblinking.**

 **It actually seemed to unnerve him.**

 **"I was going to use it on Inuyasha, but this seems like a better idea."**

 **"Your still not telling me."**

 **"Of course not, you'll say no."**

 **"So why do it?!"**

 **"Because I'm bored." He blinked.**

 **She growled at him.**

 **"I could go back to killing you."**

 **Naraku said that with such a straight face that she snorted.**

 **"Naru-honey, I think the real question here is what do I see in YOU?"**

 **They both paused and stared at each other for a moment.**

 **"Now that IS a question..." He pondered in such a serious manner that Akane couldn't keep it in.**

 **She doubled over laughing.**  
 **Naraku pretended to be offended, which lasted for like, half a second.**  
 **Somehow the two ended up leaning on each other as they cackled away like lunatics.  
It really was a wonder that Sesshomaru could not hear them as they laughed aloud.**  
 **After a while, they calmed down.**

 **"So," Akane breathed. "What are you going to do exactly?"**

 **With an exited smile, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small blue cloth bag that was tied closed.**  
 **Akane frowned at it.**

 **"Talk to me." She ordered.**

 **"You will be able to see just how different the two of you are." He said while untying the bag.**

 **She stepped away from him.**

 **"Naruuuuu..." She whined.**

 **"You'll thank me." He promised.**

 **"For gods sake, WHAT are you doing?"**

 **"This!" Naraku quickly reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of silver powder.**

 **Before she could figure out his intentions, he blew it into her face.**  
 **The stuff went into her eyes, her throat, and it smelled of some strange exotic perfume.**  
 **It coated her tongue, and filled her nose to the point of gagging.**  
 **Akane's head spun and she felt ill.**  
 **Had he drugged her?**  
 **Was he going to kill her after all?**

 **"Naru..." Her fear was clear in her voice, and he was by her side just as her eyes clouded.**

 **"Trust me, little dragon."**

 **Akane fell, and he caught her.**  
 **Trust him?**  
 **He wanted to kill her...**  
 **She tried to summon her lightning, but nothing was working.**  
 **Even Naraku's face was getting blurry.**  
 **Akane felt light.**

 **"Now getting to the dog will be most interesting indeed."**

 **The last thing she heard and seen was Naraku's laughing face.**

 **hi hi!**  
 **it's the holiday season, so sorry for chapters that take awhile.**  
 **best wishes to all who take the time to read this all the way thru!**  
 **this one was a bit odd, but the next will be funny as hell.**  
 **that's a promise. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24 Inside the other

**INSIDE THE OTHER.**

 **Akane felt herself coming out of a deep and dreamless sleep.**  
 **It was one of those times when you know that your awake, yet your body is still numb and unmoving.**  
 **And as she became more awake, she began to wonder if she had some kind of freaky hangover.**  
 **She felt so damn odd.**  
 **Funky even, if people still used that word anymore.**  
 **Granted, she had no memory of drinking anything with Sesshomaru.**  
 **What did she even do last?**  
 **But her body felt different.**  
 **And her senses?**  
 **Dear lord...**

 **She could hear EVERYTHING.**  
 **Seriously.**  
 **Everything.**  
 **And her nose was assaulted by so many scents that she wanted to hurl.**  
 **What. The. Fuck.**

 **Eyes still closed, she knew that there were six rabbits running about.**  
 **Not to mention some low level yokai about two hundred feet away...**  
 **How the hell did she know what creature belonged to each sound?**  
 **Her brain also somehow knew what belonged to each scent that now attacked her.**  
 **Grass, flowers, birds, mice, everything.**  
 **It was like someone had turned the dial up on her senses.**  
 **And it was killing her.**

 **Slowly, and after much self convincing, she opened her eyes.**  
 **Deciding to get it over quick, Akane blinked them open with force.**

 **BAD IDEA.**  
 **Oooooh, bad idea.**  
 **Fucking horrible idea.**  
 **Who the hell turned up the sun?**  
 **Everything was so fucking bright!**  
 **Shaking her head didn't help either.**

 **It took a bit for her to manage to focus. She was sitting in a field.**  
 **Hadn't she been at the pond?**  
 **There had been a pond right?**  
 **Akane blinked over and over, but it still burned like crazy.**  
 **She really was gonna hurl.**  
 **A groan escaped her.**  
 **And she froze.**  
 **What was with her voice?**  
 **Was she sick?**

 **She sat up, dizziness kicking in, and another groan came out.**  
 **Sure enough, her voice was deep.**  
 **But it was familiar too.**

 **"The fuck?"**

 **Ooooh, no.**  
 **No fucking way.**  
 **That sounded like...**  
 **It couldn't be.**  
 **Might as well try it though.**

 **"What in the seven hells?!"**

 **Yup.**  
 **Sesshomaru's voice.**

 **She was in Sesshomaru.**

 **IN SESSHOMARU!**

 **Akane freaked out.**  
 **Looking down at herself, she found that she wore his clothes.**  
 **When she tried to hold her hands in front of her face, she found only one.**  
 **A male, creamy skinned, long fingered hand that had sharp claws.**  
 **She let out a surprised yelp and yanked a handful of hair into her view.**  
 **Sure enough, Sesshomaru's soft white hair slipped thru her fingers.**

 **"You gotta be kidding me."**

 **How the hell did this happen?**  
 **How did she do a body swap with her man all of a sudden?**  
 **Akane's mind raced like crazy as she recalled the last events before waking up in a body so NOT her own.**  
 **And it hit her like a sack of bricks.**

 **"Naraku you bastard!"**

 **A roar rumbled in her throat as the desire to tear the man's head off became so strong she could taste it.**  
 **What in the world was he thinking?**  
 **How was THIS gonna prove anything?**  
 **Akane got to her feet slowly, still super dizzy with the hyper senses.**  
 **She actually did double over, using a nearby tree to stop from falling.**

 **"I'm gonna kill him." She growled.**

 **It took about ten minutes of deep breathing and blinking for Akane to fully get used to her new body.**  
 **She was freakishly tall.**  
 **Muscles tight, ready to run, to strike.**  
 **God, this man was powerful.**

 **His arrogance well deserved now that she was in his form and felt it.**  
 **There was a constant pulse of power running thru her.**  
 **She could break a tree with one punch if she so chose, she could feel it.**

 **Akane let out a sigh, and once again tried to stand straight.**  
 **This time managing without fail.**  
 **She planed on looking for wherever her body had been left, knowing that a certain Yokai Lord would most likely be waking up anytime now.**  
 **On instinct, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on a scent.**  
 **But there were so many.**  
 **While this body knew what each was, Akane's mind was trying to catch up.**  
 **How did Sesshomaru sort thru all of this on a daily basis?**

 **Suddenly, a scent she knew came thru the ocean trying to drown her.**  
 **This one now a hundred times stronger thanks to her new body.**  
 **Naraku.**  
 **His scent of autumn leaves and October air even more alluring then before.**  
 **Yet, for some reason, a part of her now hated the scent.**  
 **The animal side of Sesshomaru was still inside this body.**  
 **That animal wanted to hunt Naraku.**  
 **Kill him.**  
 **Tear him apart.**  
 **It surprised her.**  
 **Clearly, Sesshomaru's desire to get revenge was an instinctual matter.**

 **While her body wanted to hunt, Akane managed to control herself.**  
 **She would follow the scent, but only to talk to her hurt friend.**  
 **Akane could control the animal inside her just like she did her dragon.**  
 **She thought so anyway.**  
 **But the instincts of this creature were stronger then her own, due to the fact he was a pure yokai...**

 **Akane was on the move.**  
 **It had not been easy to fly, she had crashed on her ass the first attempt.**  
 **And the second...**

 **Happy as hell that none could see her make Sesshy look a fool.**  
 **But then she allowed the creature inside her mind out just enough to show her the way.**

 **Now she was floating above the ground, gliding along like wind.**  
 **The scent of Naraku getting strong.**  
 **She passed over it, and had to circle back to find it again.**

 **Akane landed in a patch of thick forest, the trees a thousand times more beautiful with her new eyes.**  
 **Now that she was used to them.**  
 **Everything was more vivid, bright.**  
 **And every detail was visible to her.**  
 **Every line in the tree bark, all the shades of green she had never seen...**

 **He was there.**  
 **The site had her growling.**  
 **Not striking him was far harder then she thought it would be.**  
 **It was like holding a mental leash on a pissed off pitbull.**  
 **No dog puns intended.**

 **Naraku was standing in his usual lazy manner, leaning against a tree.**  
 **His arms crossed as he eyed her.**  
 **It took all she had to remember he was a friend, not an enemy.**  
 **But her claws were ready to strike.**

 **"Well, well, look who found me. You have mastered his tracking skills faster then expected."**

 **Akane marched right up to the man, anger coursing thru her veins.**  
 **Her own mixed with that of the yokai whose pride was hurt because of this mass of humiliation.**

 **"What is this?" She snapped.**

 **A playful, yet lazy, smile crossed his face as she stood in front of him.**

 **"Oh? You don't like?"**

 **Akane punched him in the jaw.**  
 **Clearly, he had not been expecting that reaction, for he didn't even try to get out of the way.**

 **"You bastard." She spat out with a venom that was not hers.**

 **Naraku recovered, rubbing his jaw with wide and shocked eyes.**

 **"I did switch you two, right? Because your acting just like him." He said.**

 **Akane rolled her eyes.**

 **"Come on, even YOU have to know that you well deserved that."**

 **He seemed to ponder that, a quisical look on his face.**

 **"Point made." Naraku agreed.**

 **"But are you saying that you don't find this even a bit funny?" He added while batting his eyes at her.**

 **She just stared at him blankly.**  
 **He frowned at her in a way that said her staring was creeping him out.**  
 **Switching bodies with the man she loved just shortly after becoming physical with their affections?**  
 **HELL NO it wasn't funny!**  
 **This was going to make everything even more awkward...**

 **"So, that silence is a no?" Naraku blinked at her curiously.**

 **"No fucking shit." She said with a growl, clenching her fist to the point those claws were drawing blood in the palm of her hand.**  
 **But it was all she could do not to hurt the spider even more then that simple punch to the jaw.**

 **A huge grin broke out on his face.**

 **"Say that again. It's funny."**

 **Now Akane blinked.**  
 **What was funny?**  
 **Oh, yeah, hearing Sesshy curse was kinda funny, given how he hardly did.**

 **Naraku walked up to her, looking her over, hand on his chin, like she was a piece of art or something.**  
 **She found it irksome.**  
 **A low growl came from her throat as he began to circle her.**

 **"What the fuck are you doing now?"**

 **"I've never gotten to see him so up close before," Naraku said in a curious way as he stared.**

 **"It's one thing to fight him, another to just look. And I must say..."**

 **Naraku paused in front of her, looking over Sesshomaru's body with some kind of appreciation, he crossed his arms and gave a nod.**

 **"He is a fine male, isn't he?"**

 **Akane gaped at his serious words.**  
 **Where was he getting at with all of this anyway?**

 **"He is most beautiful." Naraku added with a grin as he watched her begin to sweat under his stare.**

 **"Why say that when you hate him?" Akane asked in shock.**

 **A sexy half smile came across his face as he reached out and touched the tip of her pointed ear.**  
 **Two kinds of heat filled her body at his light touch.**  
 **She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.**  
 **But she blushed anyway.**

 **"I have no reason to hate him," Naraku stated with a wink that sent chills down her spine.**

 **"You have helped me to understand that being jealous does not mean I hate the people involved. And besides, it would be hard to hate such an exquisite looking creature..."**

 **At first she couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but by the look in his eyes, she was certain he meant it.**  
 **How was she supposed to take that?**  
 **The animal in her wanted to tear out his throat... kinda.**

 **"Didn't know you were bisexual." She said with a hint of jealousy.**

 **Wait, what?**  
 **WAS she jealous...**  
 **Of Naraku liking Sesshy?**  
 **Ridiculous.**

 **Naraku just chuckled at her expression and crossed his arms.**

 **"My dear, if I myself can become whatever gender I choose, to take whatever form I so desire, do you think I would be picky on lovers?"**

 **She gaped at him.**  
 **WTF?**

 **He smirked at her.**

 **"That's a cute look for him."**

 **Akane clamped her mouth shut.**

 **Naraku laughed deeply.**

 **As he continued to look at her, she found herself drawn to his eyes.**  
 **With her new vision, Akane could see that those eyes were not just maroon.**  
 **Shades of brown swirled with purple, and flecks of red mixed inside.**

 **"Your eyes are so damn sexy..." She whispered aloud.**

 **Naraku stopped his staring and locked onto her own eyes.**  
 **Baffled was the expression.**

 **"What did you say?"**

 **At first, she was embarrast, but then she decided to play with the situation.**  
 **The sudden desire to toy with him was odd, but she went along with it.**  
 **A sly and mischievous smile played at her lips, and she answered coyly.**

 **"Your eyes are amazing, even more so with these yokai eyes of mine."**

 **Naraku choked and backed up three steps in a hurry.**  
 **And a rare blush covered his face.**  
 **It was adorable.**  
 **Even the animal in her liked the reaction, wanted to tease more.**

 **"Do NOT say things like that while looking as you do." Naraku said shakily, still pink.**

 **"Oh? Why not?" She teased in that husky voice Sesshomaru used when playing their teasing games.**

 **The blush went a darker shade.**  
 **She loved it.**  
 **It was fun to tease him.**

 **"Stop." Naraku snapped.**

 **Akane just reached out and toyed with a strand of his kinky hair.**

 **"Why Naru-honey, don't you like this Sesshomaru flirting with you?"**

 **The dark haired man looked like he may be ill at any moment.**  
 **But the blush gave away the fact he found her yokai at least a bit sexy.**

 **Was that a good thing or what?**

 **"Just don't call me that in his voice, okay? It's freaky for him to be nice."**

 **"Why ever so?" She pulled that lock of dark brown hair to her lips.**

 **He jolted away from her.**  
 **It was hilarious.**  
 **Poor Naraku was either gonna throw up, or have a panic attack.**  
 **Akane couldn't take it.**  
 **She burst out laughing.**  
 **Laughed so hard that she had to lean on the other man, who just stared over at her like she was crazy.**

 **"I have told you before, little dragon, you are secretly evil." He said, but his voice gave away the fact he found it at least a little amusing.**

 **"Only a little evil." She admitted.**

 **Akane stood straight once more, looking at the handsome male.**

 **"So, time for more serious talk." She said while stepping away.**

 **Naraku pouted over at her like a child not getting his way.**

 **"Why. This is getting fun."**

 **"It's time you told me why you did this to me? Is it a punishment?"**

 **He got a very guilty look, and he began to fiddle with the hem of his sleeves.**

 **"At first, maybe. I'm not sure."**

 **"How can you not know?" Akane asked with an annoyed frown.**

 **"Many things went thru my mind when we were talking before. And a part of me is still angry at you." He admitted without looking at her.**

 **A pause as he got the nerve to look at her again with a shy smile.**

 **"However, I will never hurt you. And truly, you could see this as a way to know just how different the two of you are. Then you'll understand."**

 **Akane rolled her eyes.**  
 **It was only natural for him to make an excuse for his actions.**  
 **So it had been a way to act out against her decision of being with Sesshy.**

 **In truth, she didn't blame him.**  
 **She had hurt him, and he was still a very unstable person.**  
 **It was kinda a shock he hadn't tried to hurt or kill her.**  
 **And by his playful nature, she hoped he had forgiven her, somewhat.**

 **"Not to mention this will provide some nice entertainment." He added while pointing a finger to the sky, as if it helped to make his point.**

 **"Of course." She sighed while rolling her eyes with a groan.**

 **"But it's just for three days."**

 **"Explain how?" Akane ordered, nearly laughing at how much like Sesshy she actualy sounded.**

 **Naraku perked up at the chance to explain his plan. His eyes lit up in a very childlike way.**

 **"It lasts until the full moon. And like I told you before at the pond, the first purpose was to use on Inuyasha and his wench, to swap them and then attack while they were weak. But this is by far a better idea. And it was so not easy finding this stuff..."**

 **Akane frowned with a huff.**

 **"The things you do for entertainment."**

 **He just smiled at her.**

 **"And yet, you still like me."**

 **"Most of the time..." She teased.**

 **Why did he have to be so dangerous and so adorable all at once?**

 **"But I get bored so easy. You can't blame me can you?" He whined.**

 **She gave up.**  
 **He still didn't really get it yet.**  
 **And he might not ever fully change.**  
 **But she would keep trying.**

 **"So I'm just to keep you from getting bored?"**

 **"Now, now, don't be upset! In the long run it could help your relationship."**

 **She scoffed at him.**

 **"Yeah, but that wasn't your intention at the start was it?"**

 **Naraku crossed his arms and looked away from her face, still pouty.**

 **"I'm sorry, okay?" He mumbled.**

 **Akane sighed deeply.**  
 **Looks like she had no choice but to be greatfull his reaction wasn't to kill her.**  
 **She was about to accept his apology, when the most freaky thing happened.**  
 **Akane heard a scream.**  
 **And it was her own voice.**

 **On instinct, she stiffened and locked onto the place the scream came from.**

 **"Well now, somebody woke up." Naraku said before laughing.**

 **"This will be fun." Akane grumbled.**

 **A pissed off Sesshomaru trapt in a human girls body? Oh she could just hear his complaints about wounded male pride already...**

 **"Won't it be fun?" Naraku chuckled while looking towards the scream.**

 **With one finale growl his way, Akane reached out and smacked the back of Naraku's head full force.**

 **"Ouch!" He whined loudly.**

 **"Jerk." She teased before taking off at top speed into the sky.**

 **Akane knew he would be close behind her, having no reason to try and hide his scent from Sesshomaru.**  
 **SHE was Sesshomaru...**  
 **Kinda...**  
 **Still freaky by the way.**

 **The animal in her wanted to go and see to the safety of it's mate.**  
 **Clearly the other part of Sesshomaru had yet to realize she was not him.**

 **But that was okay.**  
 **She could make it work.**  
 **Like now.**  
 **She was totally zoned in on her own scent at the moment.**  
 **Jasmine and orange blossom shampoo mixed with her bodies natural smell.**  
 **She was beyond greatful that her man seemed to love the scent...**

 **Akane came upon herself right where Naraku had left her, near the pond, in the grass.**

 **Wow this was just all kinds of levels of freaky to be sure.**  
 **Looking at herself from another form was like looking into a mirror that showed every cruel flaw.**  
 **Her blonde hair needed to be cut, growing to long in the front.**  
 **She could stand to lose a pound or two, even if her mate seemed to like those curves just fine.**  
 **And for goodness sakes, did her breasts burst from her clothes like that all the time?**  
 **Or did she notice that due to being in a male body that looked right to them?**

 **Poor Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground, knees pulled tight to his chest, tugging the green skirt down as far as it could go.**  
 **The guy was rocking back and forth while nearly hyperventilating.**  
 **He was in a full blown panic attack.**  
 **It was so un-Sesshomaru like behavior that Akane tried hard not to laugh as she landed just feet from him.**  
 **He didn't even seem to see her...**

 **This was wrong.**  
 **What in the seven hells had that bastard done to him?!**  
 **Sesshomaru had been on his way to fetch Akane from the pond.**  
 **She had been gone a long while.**

 **But he was cut off halfway by none other then Naraku himself.**  
 **There had been some slightly annoying nonsense coming from the hanyou's mouth right before some strange powder was blown into Sesshomaru's face, making him pass out.**  
 **When he awoke, moments ago, nothing made sense at all.**

 **He felt strange.**  
 **Everything sense was dulled.**  
 **But it was when he sat up that he noticed them...**

 **THE BREASTS.**

 **He. Had. Breasts!**  
 **His hands went right to them, as if to make sure they were real.**  
 **They were soft, sensitive, and overflowed his hands.**

 **Hands.**  
 **He realized he had two hands.**  
 **Two small, soft hands.**  
 **Once he got over that shocker, he realized he knew those breasts.**  
 **The size and shape.**  
 **They were his womans breasts.**  
 **His Akane's hands...**

 **As much as he hated to admit it, he had screamed out in horror.**

 **How was this even possible?**  
 **Never had he heard of such a thing.**  
 **He had tried to remain calm.**  
 **Logically, if he was in Akane, then she was inside his body awsell.**  
 **She would find him.**  
 **So he waited.**

 **But the reality of the situation had set in slowly and cruely.**  
 **He was human.**  
 **He was a human GIRL.**  
 **With breasts...**  
 **And emotions turned up to the max.**  
 **He, the great Sesshomaru, was weak, vulnerable, fragile.**  
 **Mortal.**  
 **Dying was more of an option then ever.**

 **Hell, this body was slowly dying around him every second.**  
 **HE was dying.**  
 **Sesshomaru's mind had went blank.**  
 **He seen nothing, heard nothing, the only thing was fear.**  
 **Solid fear.**

 **Until he seen himself leaning down in front of him.**  
 **Freaky, was a word to fit.**  
 **He had never seen himself like this before, reflections in water, and the occasional mirror, was nothing when compared to this strangeness.**

 **Was he truly that tall?**  
 **Where his muscles that lean?**  
 **His hair was so damn long...**

 **"Are you okay, Sesshy-sama?"**

 **He blinked up at the sound of his own deep voice, filled with concern.**

 **Bright gold eyes stared down.**  
 **For some reason, the site of them calmed his nerves.**  
 **Was that an Akane thing?**  
 **Goodness knows, the desire to jump up and tackle the person into an embrace was an Akane thing.**

 **The other him frowned and smacked himself on the forehead suddenly.**

 **"Yeah, sure, ask if he's okay. What a dumb question. Stupid Akane."**

 **"Akane?" God, his voice was so high.**

 **"Were you expecting someone else?"**

 **The sarcastic tone was something he had never heard from himself before.**

 **Truly, this was beyond confusing.**  
 **Akane was a guy.**  
 **Not only that, but she was HIM.**  
 **And he was her.**  
 **Should he call her a 'he' now?**  
 **Why was she so damn calm about it?**

 **"I'm going to be ill." Sesshomaru moaned as the urge to flop backwards on the ground grew stronger.**

 **Akane just gave a small smile that said she found him funny, but it did not ease her worry in the least.**

 **"Try being on my end here big guy. This one woke up to everything turned up to a hundred. Lucky I didn't hurl..."**

 **She paused and gave him a seriously curious expression.**

 **"CAN you even get sick?" She asked.**

 **Despite his mood, he laughed at the innocent tone.**

 **"Yes, of course. Just not easily."**

 **"Had to ask." She pouted at his laughter, and it did not look right on his face at all.**

 **This was so wrong.**  
 **Her open expressive manner made him look even younger somehow.**  
 **It bothered him to no end.**

 **He noticed that she kept staring at the way he was tugging down the skirt he now wore, and a grin crept onto her face when he made himself stop.**

 **"Come on, it's not like you haven't seen it all already." She teased.**

 **His face heated involuntarily.**  
 **How could her mind go THERE at a time such as this?**

 **"But I do not wish for OTHERS to see! How can you wear one so short?"**

 **"You like it." Akane said in a deeper tone then before.**

 **And he realized that, like himself, she would now feel some of his reactions, some of his instincts and feelings.**  
 **So, so, so not good.**  
 **He didn't want to be attracted to his own damn body!**  
 **But as she watched him with that ever slightly hungry gaze, heat filled his core in a way he had never felt.**

 **"Stop that!" He snapped as he quickly stood up, crossing his arms, and crossing them again over the breasts that seemed to be in the way.**

 **Her grin got wider, showing fangs.**  
 **"I'm not doing anything."**

 **"Yes you are!" He pointed an accusing finger her way, not even knowing the point of the action.**

 **Akane raised an eyebrow at him and faked innocence.**

 **"Not MY fault your animal likes seeing me get flustered." She said smoothly.**

 **Sesshomaru could not argue that point, but still!**  
 **Seriously, how was she so calm?**  
 **None of this was right.**

 **"Well stop. I don't like feeling this way about my own form."**

 **"Doesn't bother me." She teased his with a smirk.**

 **His female was crazy.**  
 **Pure and simple.**

 **"Anyway," He changed subject.**

 **"Do you know why that bastard did this to us? Or how exactly?"**

 **She got a strange and unreadable look on her face suddenly, before looking away from him and running a hand thru her long hair.**

 **Was it really that silky looking?**  
 **No wonder she touched it so much...**  
 **He had to shake his head to erase the desire himself.**  
 **He was glad she had not caught him.**

 **"You know that ass," Akane said loudly for some reason, like she wanted to be heard by someone further away.**

 **"Naraku does what he likes just for the fun of it. The bastard. But before he hit me with the stuff he said something about it ending on a full moon..."**

 **She turned her gold eyes to him.**  
 **"We got three days. Well, two and a half really, given how this day is just about done to be honest."**

 **He gaped.**  
 **Wanting to yell and toss his hands in the air, but he held it in.**

 **"Three days..." He said in horror.**

 **Akane shrugged in a lazy way.**  
 **"We got this. It's cool."**

 **The female was insane.**  
 **She had to be, to think he could stay in this form for that long and not slowly go mad from it.**  
 **He was a Yokai Lord!**  
 **Not some weak human girl!**  
 **This was beyond insulting, beyond humiliating and horrifying.**  
 **Of course SHE would be fine with the situation, she was in his body.**  
 **It would not hurt her pride in any way.**  
 **The woman acted like a man half the time as it was, so she might even be comfortable in his form.**

 **Sesshomaru snapped.**

 **"I cannot survive in a weak female body that decays with each breath! Do you know how many will come if word gets out? Even if I survive this horror, can you even begin to understand how this will ruin me if any find out about it?! Sesshomaru trapt as a human FEMALE of all things!?"**

 **His breathing was shaky, his heart was racing and he wanted to zap something, which was a thought that had never crossed his mind before.**

 **However, when he looked to Akane after his outburst, he realized he had spoken without thought.**

 **Akane was stiff as a tree.**  
 **Standing tall and firm.**  
 **A bad sign for his body, he knew.**  
 **Her face was empty, save for the flash of red eyes.**  
 **He had hit a nerve.**

 **"Fuck you." She said in an eerie calm voice that sent strange chills down his spine, chills he liked.**

 **"Akane-" He had done it this time.**

 **"I happen to LIVE in that decaying body you seem so disgusted with, so you can just fuck off. I might not be some arrogant purblood yokai, but I can hold my own." Her eyes glared daggers as she turned from him.**

 **"Maybe I'll leave you be and you can find out firsthand just how WEAK you think I am huh?"**

 **Why did he always mess up?**  
 **The overflow of emotions had caused him to speak without thinking.**  
 **He was in a panic and hadn't thought of how she would take his words.**  
 **In truth, he didn't think her weak.**  
 **But he was weak in this state, due to not knowing how to use this body.**  
 **However, he could have left out the part about her mortal form..**  
 **Or used better words then decay...**  
 **He was still not good at speaking.**

 **Sesshomaru moved over to her, but she took off into the air, leaving him.**

 **"Find camp yourself, you dick." She called over her shoulder.**

 **"Don't just take off on me!" He pleaded, not wanting to be left alone.**

 **He had no clue how to use her attacks if something happened.**  
 **He was more afraid then he would let on, but it was starting to show.**  
 **But she kept going higher, preparing to take off and leave him.**  
 **Panic set in.**

 **"I said STAY!" He ordered with all his might, all his force.**

 **Suddenly, there was a burst of glowing blue light around Akane's neck.**  
 **Well, HIS neck really.**  
 **But that didn't matter at this point.**  
 **At first he didn't know what it was...**

 **Then there was a light clink of metal, the sound of a moving chain.**

 **"Oh shit!" She yelped before she was pulled from the air with such force that when she hit dirt, there was a thud that echoed for miles.**

 **Sesshomaru froze, realizing just what he had done to her.**

 **"The necklace..."**

 **He ran over to her, or rather, HIS body that had made a solid indent in the earth, as dust still settled.**

 **Akane was on her back.**  
 **Legs sprawled out.**  
 **Arm over her head.**  
 **Groaning like an old man.**  
 **Sesshomaru leaned over her, still in shock of the event.**

 **"Umm, are you okay?"**

 **He mentally slapped himself for that.**  
 **What an utterly stupid thing to ask.**

 **Nothing but groaning was his answer, and the occasional twitch of her clawed fingers.**  
 **Had he killed her?**  
 **Out of curiosity, he poked at the silver moon chain that had peen pulled out from his robes.**

 **It was strong magic indeed if it actually WORKED on a full yokai.**

 **Akane cracked open her eyes to glare up at him.**  
 **Sesshomaru gave a sheepish look.**

 **"Sorry?" He tried.**

 **"A month." She growled.**

 **He blinked and tilted his head.**  
 **"What?"**

 **"You've had this bloody necklace for a month and I've NEVER used it on you. Your in my body for an hour and you trigger it on ME." She snapped.**

 **Heat filled his face once more.**  
 **He knew he was red.**  
 **Guilt filled him up as Akane sat up, bones creaking audibly.**

 **"W-well how was I to know the word to use if you never made one?"**

 **A silent glare was the response.**  
 **And in it were a thousand fuck offs...**

 **He caught himself toying with a strand of hair in a nervous way.**  
 **It was an Akane thing when worried. But he didn't stop.**

 **"I'm sorry, okay?" He found his female voice giving away his worry.**  
 **His fear of being alone.**  
 **But the current Akane gave no fucks to any of his pleading.**

 **In silence, she got to her feet.**  
 **Brushed off the dirt from her clothes. And she left him.**  
 **Left him chasing after her until she was in the sky and out of site.**  
 **Left him in awe of just how fast she had masterd a skill he had taken months to learn as a child.**

 **With a flustered sigh, and one finale tug on the short skirt, he began to walk in the direction of the cave.**

 **Three days.**  
 **Just three short days.**  
 **If they didn't go anywhere, if Naraku didn't send something to attack, they could do three days.**  
 **Now he needed to focus on an very big and much needed apology.**  
 **But damn...**  
 **The part with the necklace was funny.**  
 **If only a little bit.**  
 **Not that he would tell her that...**  
 **Ever.**

 **Naraku had watched the entire event unfold from a nearby tree branch.**  
 **And as he watched Sesshomaru in Akane's body start to walk off, he could no longer hold in his laughter.**  
 **He ended up falling out of the tree and flat on his back, still cackling away.**

 **Dear lord, that man had no way with words at all did he?**  
 **Telling the girl her body was decaying with every second?!**  
 **Even he had more tact then THAT.**  
 **And then using the cursed necklace on her after she had done so well to not use it on him...**  
 **Priceless.**  
 **Naraku hadn't even known about that little silver chain.**  
 **Akane had been in a rage when she left him behind.**  
 **Things were already working in Naraku's favor, and there was still two days to go.**

 **The man got to his feet at last, taking deep breathes to calm himself.**  
 **He needed to catch up to them.**  
 **Keeping an eye on the Yokai Lord while he was in Akane's body would be fun indeed.**  
 **Naraku took off into the air, the wind making his hair blow wild and crazy as a smile that would not leave crept onto his face.**

 **hello all.**  
 **this shall be a four part body swap story, though that was not the original idea, it just ended up that way so I could fit in everything I wanted...**  
 **it plays a major part in the relationship between the three of them.**  
 **and a bit of kinky bits to be warned of, after all, it is a body swap between lovers!**  
 **enjoy or not is up to you.**  
 **I liked it all the same :3**


	25. Chapter 25 Thru his eyes

**THRU HIS EYES.**

 **It had taken far longer then needed to find the cave that was being used for their campsite.**  
 **Sesshomaru had lost his way twice.**  
 **Being inside of Akane's body had him in a panic filled state.**  
 **Remaining calm was not easy.**  
 **Having no clue how to use any of her abilities could get him killed.**  
 **On top of that, she had left him to find his way on his own.**

 **Every sound had him jumpy as hell.**  
 **But thankfully, the dragon inside Akane had been of use.**  
 **Her instincts were not as strong as his own, but they were helpful.**  
 **It was also those instincts that kept warning him he was being followed.**  
 **But whatever it was kept at a distance as if it was merely watching.**

 **Right when he was starting to wonder if it was Naraku, he became distracted by the site of the cave.**

 **"Thank god!" He breathed out a sigh of relief as he ran to the entrance.**

 **The sun had gone down and he was far too cold in this skirt then he liked.**  
 **Changing clothes was going to be his first business once inside.**

 **However, what he seen once inside was not what was expected.**  
 **Sesshomaru had assumed Akane would have informed both of their small companions of the situation...**  
 **That did not seem to be the case.**

 **A small fire was going, and Jaken was attempting to cook a rabbit.**  
 **The imp glanced over to him with a rude glare, and stuck his tongue out before looking away.**  
 **What the hell?**

 **"Lady Akane, welcome back!" Rin came up to him with a concerned look in her brown eyes.**

 **She leaned close and whispered loudly, making him wonder the point of even whispering to begin with.**

 **"Did you and Sesshomaru-sama have another spat? He's been real sulky since he came back."**

 **He just blinked at the girl.**  
 **What was Akane doing?**  
 **Why hadn't she told them?**

 **Rin was now tugging at his shirt.**

 **"Is that why your late?"**

 **"Well... yes." He looked over at Akane.**

 **To anyone else, it looked like Sesshomaru was leaning against the cave wall, next to where Ah-Uhn was sleeping, staring into the fire with empty eyes.**  
 **She really did look like him at the moment, and that wasn't a good thing. Because it was clear she was brooding over their last conversation.**

 **"I see, that explains it then." Rin gave a firm nod of her head, crossed her arms and looked at up at him.**

 **"Are you going to say sorry? Cause even Jaken-sama says he hasn't seen him this upset in a long time."**

 **Sesshomaru felt his face heat at the young girls hard stare.**  
 **When had Rin grown so?**

 **"This one attempted to say sorry before being left behind." He admitted.**

 **Only after it was said did he realize he had spoken like himself.**

 **"I-I mean that, I tried to-"**

 **"He left you behind?" Rin sounded a bit annoyed by that.**

 **"Umm, yes?"**

 **"But normally its you who takes off..."**

 **Rin was pondering this far to long.**  
 **He was getting nervous.**  
 **Ack, she was right.**  
 **Akane was to one to take off most of the time...**

 **"True, but I was the one who said something wrong this time, so-"**

 **Rin stomped her foot suddenly.**

 **"Yeah but to leave you behind when it was getting dark isn't nice!"**

 **Sesshomaru smiled at the pouty tone of voice she had.**  
 **He glanced over to Akane, knowing she must be able to hear all this.**  
 **Sure enough, she was watching them.**  
 **But she went back to the flames the moment he had caught her eye.**  
 **A deep sigh escaped him.**  
 **What was he to do?**  
 **To his surprise, Rin left his side and went over to whom she thought was Sesshomaru with bold determination.**

 **The distance was enough to where he could not hear the conversation.**  
 **Rin seemed nervious, but was speaking her mind it seemed.**  
 **He could tell she was telling her lord about how rude it was to leave a girl alone to wonder in the dark.**  
 **Akane's gold eyes locked onto the girl coldly at first, but soon that was replaced by a warmth that made the male seem like a father as he reached out and played with the girls dark hair with a half smile.**  
 **He really was handsome...**  
 **A warm feeling built up inside Sesshomaru's heart at the site of it. But when he realized he was being once again attracted to himself, and that he had just thought of Akane as a male, he shook his head like crazy and slapped the sides of his face.**

 **"Knock it off!" He hissed to himself.**

 **What the hell was wrong with him? Was this an effect of being in Akane's body or something?**

 **"What nonsense are you doing now?"**

 **He looked down to find Jaken glaring up at him with arms crossed.**  
 **The urge to step on the imp for daring to speak to him that way filled him up.**

 **"Don't go glaring at me, young lady! Now you listen here, whatever the hell you said to my lord, you better take back right away." Jaken waved a finger at him.**

 **Ah, yes, he thinks he's talking to her...**  
 **With a sigh, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.**  
 **For whatever reason, he had to act like Akane for now.**

 **"Jaken, it's none of your concern-"**

 **"Like hell it isn't!" The imp yelped.**  
 **"He is so bothered that he didn't even step on me or anything when he returned after looking for you."**

 **He gaped, and blinked down at the creature in supreme confusion.**

 **"It BOTHERS you that he didn't do anything to hurt you?"**

 **What an odd imp...**  
 **Jaken looked up with wide teary eyes.**

 **"OF COURSE IT DOES YOU FOOL!"**

 **He wiped at his eyes and glared.**

 **"My lord only completely ignores me like that if something is truly the matter with him."**

 **Sesshomaru just stared in wonder.**  
 **Clearly, the imp payed more attention to him then he ever thought.**

 **"Now DO something, woman!" Jaken then began to kick dirt at him.**

 **He couldn't help but smile.**  
 **He waved his hands in surrender as he backed away from the dirt being kicked his way.**

 **"Okay, alright, I'm going."**

 **It was unbelievable what Akane put up with from the imp.**

 **Sesshomaru slowly approached Akane and Rin, who stopped speaking the moment he was spotted.**  
 **Rin waved to Akane before leaving and as she passed by him, gave a thumbs up with a grin.**  
 **He smiled at the child as she went by, hoping she didn't see his worry.**

 **Akane just looked him over with a bored expression.**  
 **Those golden eyes reflecting the firelight in a way that made it hard for him to think right...**  
 **He gulped.**  
 **What was he to say at this point?**  
 **Why was he so fucking nervous?**  
 **He hadn't even realized he was pulling at his hair until a strand came off.**  
 **With an embarasst look, he shoved both hands behind his back.**

 **"You look cold."**

 **His face heated at the sound of the male voice.**  
 **Did he really have such a strong effect on Akane, or was he just not used to her body yet?**

 **"Yes, it's cold..." He felt stupid saying that. Like it wasn't obvious.**

 **Akane went over to the sleeping dragon horse and pulled open the pack on it's back.**

 **"You should change clothes then."**

 **He sighed.**  
 **Her tone was empty.**  
 **Cold.**  
 **She was still mad.**

 **"Akane-"**

 **He was cut off by a sudden glare.**

 **"Silence." She snapped.**

 **God, she sounded just like him.**  
 **She walked over, shoved a bundle of clothes into his arms, and leaned in to whisper coldly in his ear in English.**

 **"You are Akane. I am Sesshomaru. Part of the spell is that none can know the truth of things."**

 **Heat spread all over his body at her breath in his ear.**

 **"Oh..."**

 **Dang it, why was he so tense?**

 **"If they figure it out, it becomes a perminent switch. And I would hate for you to be stuck in a decaying body."**

 **The ice in that voice gave him chills. He tried to speak, but was unable.**  
 **She had him speechless.**  
 **Akane stood back up, and a really eerie smile crossed her face before she shoved her way past him.**  
 **With that, she left him standing there.**  
 **NOW he knew what smile she kept telling him he gave when ticked off...**  
 **Creepy as hell.**

 **He watched as she left the cave without looking back.**  
 **Damn it all, he hadn't even been given a chance to try and apologize...**  
 **Sesshomaru felt pissed, but also to his surprise, the urge to cry was starting to take form.**  
 **Were girls always so full of mixed up odd feelings?**  
 **With a shaky sigh, he went to change into warmer clothes.**  
 **After all, he wasn't going to go chasing after her in this stupid skirt.**

 **Akane growled as she went further into the trees.**  
 **Her mind a mess of thoughts.**  
 **Fuck, just seeing him blush like that, looking all worried, it was enough to make her want to kiss him.**  
 **But he had pissed her off.**  
 **And that made her want to punish him.**  
 **Let him worry.**  
 **And by making it so that he had to act like her for the next two days was the best thing she could think of.**

 **"Damn. Naraku must be rubbing off on me or something. For me to pull something that sneaky on Sesshy..."**

 **She sighed as she ran her claws down the trunk of a tree, peeling it.**

 **"Rubbing off on you? I hope so."**

 **She didn't react to the smooth male voice behind her.**  
 **Naraku had been with her since she left the cave, hiding.**

 **"But I must say, having it so that he has to play you? What wonderful torture to place on him. I should have thought of that part myself, ashamed not to have actually." The other male purred as he leaned up against her back, his warmth and scent filling up her senses.**

 **"Back off," She snapped as she turned and pushed him away.**

 **"I'm not in a good mood."**

 **"Poor puppy." Naraku teased.**

 **She just growled in a pure animal way. If she had fur in this form, Akane was certain it would be standing up.**  
 **Raising his hands in surrender, he walked back a bit with a coy smile.**

 **"You seem more at ease in his body then he is inside yours. You should have seen him, all jumpy and scared while walking thru the trees. If it had been you, it might have been cute, but given the fact it was him just made it funny as hell. The guy was even talking to himself..."**

 **Naraku paused when he seen the glare she was giving him.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I am so NOT at ease in this body!" She snapped with a clenched fist.**

 **He gave a confused blink.**

 **"Okay..."**

 **Akane flung her hand in the air.**

 **"When this man feels anger, it turns to rage within seconds. When he wants to punish someone, the desire is deep. Even I know I shouldn't be this mad at him for his freakout earlier. But I am. He may have a strong hold on his emotions, but when they get loose they are ten times more powerful then anything I've ever felt. And I don't have the skill to hold them in."**

 **Naraku frowned and walked up to her, just now seeing how hard those shoulders of hers were shaking.**

 **"Hey, calm down." He said.**

 **"How can I calm down when I'm torn between tearing your throat out and kissing the fuck out of you?" She said with another growl, shoving at him.**

 **"Oh?" He laughed. "So the dog wants to kiss me does he?"**

 **"No you moron, I want to!" She snapped. "And my thoughts are mixing with his the longer I stay like this."**

 **Akane felt her head was going to split.**  
 **It was hard enough remembering that Sesshy wasn't a girl, when the animal in this body wanted to kiss her...**  
 **Naraku was making things worse.**  
 **The animal was confused.**  
 **It felt Akane's hidden desire for the man, and was starting to mistake that for it's own feelings...**

 **Dear god, that last thing she needed was Sesshomaru getting this body back and start liking Naraku!**

 **She groaned and clutched at her head.**  
 **It was easier when she was alone.**  
 **Or even with Rin and Jaken, because her feelings were close enough to Sesshy's when it came to them that she didn't have to fight as hard to keep control of herself.**

 **But despite her protests, Naraku did not leave her alone.**  
 **Instead, he shocked her by pulling her into his arms.**  
 **She froze.**  
 **Naraku was embracing Sesshomaru...**  
 **Oh this had to look fucked up.**  
 **For some reason, it did help.**  
 **The shock of his kindness had the animal calmed down to the point that Akane's own thoughts once again took main control.**

 **She took in a breath.**  
 **He really did smell good.**

 **"Better? Are you... You?" His voice was calming, even when worried.**

 **"Hn."**

 **She blinked at her own response.**  
 **What did that sound even mean? She was even inside the man and still didn't know what it meant.**  
 **A small laugh escaped her.**  
 **Naraku released her, backing away slowly, worry in his amazing eyes.**

 **"I didn't think of how something like this might mess with your head. Maybe you should just not fight those desires, but just go with them?" He said in a worried tone.**

 **She stared at him like he was crazy.**

 **"Well not the one to kill me!" He said with a shaky laugh.**

 **"But y'know, to just go with it.**  
 **Since it hurts to fight between you and what's left of him. And now that he thinks you have to act like each other it would be easier on you both, yes?"**

 **She frowned.**  
 **It would be so much easier to just go with it rather then fight.**  
 **But who knows what that would lead to down the line?**  
 **She already wanted to kiss her own body, could she actually do it?**

 **"Just think of how fun it would be to see him have to deal with the way your body reacts to his?" Naraku said with a playful grin.**

 **Akane nodded at his words in silence.**  
 **To make that man feel everything he made her feel everyday?**  
 **To treat him like some weak thing...**  
 **To make him aroused and leave him?**  
 **Whatever face she made had Naraku laughing as he patted her shoulder.**

 **"Oh yes, evil little dragon. You have two days to do as you please. I shall be watching from the shadows until you switch back."**

 **Without another word, he vanished.**  
 **Akane wanted to ask why so soon, but then she knew the answer.**  
 **Sesshomaru was coming.**  
 **A smile crossed her face.**

 **Sesshomaru was out of breath when he found Akane.**  
 **He had not had such a feeling in many years to be honest.**  
 **His heart was pounding and he was actually sweating in places...**  
 **Like between his breasts.**  
 **How irritating.**  
 **But he had been running to find her.**  
 **While his new sense of smell was lacking, Akane's strange power to sense people came in handy as he followed what he assumed was his own yokai aura.**  
 **He thought someone was with her, but he found her alone under a tree.**

 **The desire to call out her name was strong, but he recalled what she had said before...**  
 **None was to know.**  
 **And who knew how many ears were about in these woods?**  
 **Surely, she would let him know if it was safe or not, like it seemed to have been in the clearing before.**

 **The two stared in silence as he caught his breath and noticed the claw marks in the tree behind her.**  
 **That was something he did when he was thinking over something.**  
 **How fast she was adapting amazed him, but then again, he too had begun to do things that were not his nature.**  
 **He wanted to ask her so much, but did she even have the answers...**

 **"Do you need this one for something?"**

 **The sound of his own voice made every single part of Akane tingle.**  
 **It was most interesting for him.**  
 **Sesshomaru ignored it as best he could while he focused on her tone.**  
 **Her voice was a bit less cold then before, but was clearly annoyed.**  
 **With a gulp, he just let loose.**

 **"I'm sorry, okay? For what I said before in the clearing. I was panicking, not thinking, and just blurted stuff out. My wording could have been much better to say the least, I know that..."**

 **She just raised an eyebrow at him.**  
 **That was the only reaction.**  
 **Geeze, that was annoying as hell.**

 **"I didn't mean to hurt you, and you have every right to be upset, but I really am very sorry."**

 **Still no reaction.**  
 **Just an empty face and blank eyes.**  
 **What the hell?**  
 **He crossed his arms.**

 **"Are you still mad about the whole necklace part? Because you know I have no idea how that even happened and you know it."**

 **Nothing but silence.**

 **"SAY something!" He spat.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Sesshomaru just stared wide eyed at that simple response.**  
 **Granted, he himself had done that on more often then not, but still he had never known how annoying it was.**

 **"Hn, is not an answer!" He whined.**

 **Goodness, the urge to cry was becoming hard to fight at this point. And he wasn't even sad, just simply beyond frustrated.**

 **Suddenly, Akane was in front of him.**  
 **He jolted as she took his hand and pulled it up to her face.**  
 **Those golden eyes almost glowing.**

 **"Your cute when annoyed."**

 **Face red, he gave a pathetic squeek when she kissed his knuckles.**  
 **What the hell was going on?**  
 **Had she forgotten who she was?**

 **"A-Aka-"**

 **He was cut off when she pulled him closer and captured his mouth.**  
 **Sesshomaru completely froze as he tasted his own lips.**  
 **Heat formed in his belly and spread as the kiss went on.**  
 **Torn between disgust and pleasure.**  
 **He tried to pull away, but wasn't allowed as a tongue made it's way past his lips and into his mouth.**

 **A whimper escaped him before his tongue responded despite himself.**  
 **Those lips tasted so good...**  
 **This was all so familiar.**  
 **Somehow.**  
 **Without thinking, his hands were buried in that silky white hair.**  
 **His mind went blank when the male kissing him touched his breast.**  
 **A shiver went thru him as he relaxed.**  
 **The two were practically melted into each other at this point.**  
 **And when the male paused to nip at his neck, Sesshomaru came out from being under some kind of spell.**

 **He shoved Akane off of him with a yelp of shock, making her laugh.**  
 **Sesshomaru was beyond horrified.**  
 **His lips were swollen, and the heat pooling between his legs made him back away with growing humiliation.**

 **How in the hell could he have just made out with himself?!**  
 **What made it worse, was how this body was responding to that...**  
 **Totally turned on.**

 **Was Akane really this easy to please?  
Did he always have this effect on her?  
The desire to go back for more was just as strong as the desire to run.**  
 **What was she thinking?**  
 **Dear god, for a moment he had forgotten she was a female.**  
 **Had forgotten everything.**

 **Akane was giving him a smile that said she had won some kind of game.**

 **"You are forgiven, Akane." She said with a smug look in her eyes.**

 **He gaped at her.**  
 **All that had been to stop him from saying her name?**  
 **Words escaped him at the moment...**  
 **He just stood there gaping, as she smiled down at him.**  
 **Tilting her head, she gave a quisical and nearly innocent look.**

 **"Is something the matter?" She asked.**

 **He knew he was still red.**  
 **Unable to stand it, he looked away.**

 **"Nope. Nothing. What would be wrong? So what, are we going back?"**

 **"Hn."**

 **He sighed and began to move, only to be held back by a firm hand.**

 **"You liked it, I can tell." Akane teased in a husky tone before taking a step ahead of him.**  
 **Doing what he would normally, by taking his place ahead of her.**  
 **He watched that white hair sway as she walked away from him.**  
 **Those words of hers only made the feeling in his gut worse.**  
 **Because he HAD liked it.**  
 **Or this form did, causing him to feel things he otherwise would not.**  
 **Akane knew that would happen, and had done it anyway.**  
 **It was some strange punishment, to have him react this way.**  
 **Wrapping his arms around himself in shame, he followed behind her.**  
 **Still blushing red.**

 **Akane was nearly beaming with pride at the adorable reaction her mate had given to her simple kiss.**  
 **The blood had been rushing with the fast pace of the girls heart.**  
 **Akane had wanted to taste that blood so badly too...**  
 **Wait.**  
 **No, that wasn't right.**  
 **Sesshy was a guy.**  
 **He just looked like a girl.**  
 **And what about the blood?**  
 **Since when did Sesshomaru drink blood anyway?**  
 **But she had wanted to so badly...**

 **Akane glanced over at her mate.**  
 **They had been back for a while now.**  
 **The two small ones had fallen asleep, happy to see the two had made up.**  
 **Sesshy was tending the fire, and doing everything in his power not to look her way it would seem.**  
 **As he had done since their return.**  
 **It was funny.**  
 **Akane never knew her face was so easy to read. Or was that just because he was in her body?**  
 **It was clear he was still pouting at the way she had turned him on before.**  
 **Not that Akane knew why it was a bad thing really. They were a couple after all so why would a body swap change things to much?**

 **It hadn't bothered her one bit.**  
 **As a matter of fact, it had been interesting to feel things from his side as they had kissed.**  
 **But the part about the blood was kinda freaking her out.**  
 **It was nearly time for her body to be getting tired, so Akane went and pulled out the MP3 and slowly made her way to the pouting yokai male...**

 **"Hey." She whispered behind him.**

 **He jolted to a standing position, and refused to look at her.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **Akane just smiled at his actions.**  
 **He was acting like her.**  
 **Did he even notice that?**

 **"You need sleep, and I want to listen to music, so it's a double win here."**

 **He glanced his blue eyes up at her for a fraction of a second.**

 **"You can listen alone tonight."**

 **Now it was her turn to pout.**

 **"Come on, surely you can't be upset that we kissed of all things."**

 **His face went pink at the reminder.**

 **"You meant it as a punishment."**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **Had she?**  
 **Well, maybe at first...**

 **"We kiss all the time." She stated.**

 **He turned to her with a look that said he thought she was joking.**

 **"This is not the same."**

 **"How is it not?"**

 **"I do not wish to kiss myself." He snapped like it should have gone without saying.**

 **Akane stared at him.**  
 **Wow, his pride was beyond words.**

 **"So what, if we were stuck like this, your saying you would stop being my mate? That's cold bro."**

 **He gaped at her like a fish.**

 **"And you would be fine?" He sputtered.**

 **"Duh, I'm fine now." She rolled her eyes.**

 **"Your crazy." He stated.**

 **Akane dropped the MP3 in a mock heart attack.**

 **"Oh how you wound me..." She whined.**

 **A small smile played out on his face, just what she was going for.**

 **"Stop that, your making me look silly."**  
 **He said with a sigh, picking up the music player.**

 **When Sesshomaru looked at her again, the confusion and curiosity on his face was all the more cute with the way he bit at his lower lip.**

 **"It really doesn't bother you? To touch and desire your own body?"**

 **She thought for a moment.**  
 **Still not seeing how it bugged him so. Akane leaned down so that they were face to face, making him gulp.**  
 **She forced herself to have a serious expression up until she flicked his forehead with a claw.**

 **"All I see is the one I love." She said before licking his cheek.**

 **When she pulled away, he was red.**

 **"I see..." He rubbed at the spot she had flicked while thinking it over.**

 **"By the way, when were you going to tell me about the blood thing?"**

 **A surprised guilty look came over his face as he blinked up at her.**

 **"Oh."**

 **"Yeah, big fucking oh." She teased.**

 **Poor guy seemed stumped on words there for a while as he toyed with a strand of hair.**

 **"Well, it was going to be the next time we had intimate time together." He said with a blush of scarlet.**

 **Akane had wondered that.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Sesshomaru looked at her in the eyes.**

 **"It's a thing done while having sex between mates. I planned on easing you into the idea."**

 **"I should hope so. Cause I might just have freaked out if you randomly bit me one night." She teased with a grin.**

 **Akane could tell it was a touchy subject, so she would save it for a time when he wasn't so emotional.**

 **"Well, good to know. Anyways, you need sleep. We're moving tomorrow."**

 **Sesshomaru frowned at her.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Duh, Naraku is close by. Gotta be so he can watch us right?"**

 **"Your not hunting him." He stated with a very serious look.**

 **Akane gave her best version of his 'you don't give this one orders' stare.**

 **"Sure as hell not gonna sit around for two days until we switch back. What fun would that be? Especialy since I'm in this kickass body."**

 **He crossed his arms, paused to frown down at them, uncross them again and glare up at her.**

 **"That is exactly what you are to do, sit around until we switch back."**

 **The tone he put in her voice was very close to his own demanding one.**  
 **She growled at him.**

 **"Make me." She dared.**

 **The two stared for a long time.**  
 **He didn't want her getting his body hurt, or her get hurt by not knowing how to use his powers.**  
 **And he still didn't want to be left alone. She could still sense that fear in him.**  
 **But if he thought she would just obey him like that made him crazy.**

 **Asking was one thing. But to give orders to her at this point?**  
 **Foolish.**  
 **Her new male pride was pissed that he even dare TRY and tell her what to do.  
This yokai took no orders.**

 **Somehow, he seemed to see all this in her stone expression.**  
 **With a sigh of defeat, he began to unravel the earbuds to the MP3.**

 **"I'm too tired for this." He said.**

 **Akane just smiled in victory.**

 **"And stop that." Sesshomaru added as he went over to where they were to sleep together.**

 **"Stop what?" She asked as she joined him on the ground, using the fur as a pillow while pulling a blanket over.**

 **"Making me smile like that, it makes me look younger somehow."**

 **"Well, you do have a cute smile when your realy happy about something."**

 **He sat next to her with a look of pure horror on his face.**

 **"So I actually look like that, and it's not just because it's you?"**

 **With a fang showing grin, she pulled him to her chest, armor removed.**

 **"Yup!"**

 **"Drats..." He pouted.**

 **"No worries, you never smile in public anyway." She teased.**  
 **He really was all about how others seen him wasn't he?**  
 **Had to be a refined all the time for some reason.  
What an odd man.**

 **With a humph, he settled against her.**  
 **It was odd, but still felt right too.**

 **"So..." He paused. "Why are you so calm with all this?"**

 **"We got two more days." She said as if that were an actual answer.**

 **Akane felt him sigh as he searched for whatever music he was in the mood for on her device.**  
 **Soon they both had music playing.**  
 **Both drifting off at the same time.**

 **"Two more days..." She heard him say to himself quietly.**

 **And she smiled to herself.**  
 **This could get fun.**


	26. Chapter 26 A day in your shoes

**A DAY IN YOUR SHOES.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama, why is Lady Akane in such a foul mood?" Jaken asked.**

 **The imp had taken refuge by his lord, which was odd given that it was he that the imp normally found refuge from most of the time...**

 **"She is upset that this one had left before she had awoken." He stated simply as they walked on.**

 **The two were at least five feet ahead of the others.**

 **"B-but, is that not what you do most days as it is?" The imp went on.**  
 **"It seems normal for you to go off and scout ahead before we travel."**

 **"Indeed."**

 **Jaken stared up at Sesshomaru with a look of confusion.**  
 **Yes, it had been normal behavior.**  
 **So why had the girl been in such a panic to see he wasn't there?**  
 **And the odd bickering that had ensued once his lord returned...**  
 **Most odd, even for her.**  
 **And now the two seemed bent on ignoring the other.**  
 **Even poor Rin seemed a bit confused as she tried to comfort the annoyed woman behind them.**

 **"Lady Akane, why are you upset at him for doing something he always does? Sesshomaru-sama always scouts ahead before getting us." Rin asked while walking backwards.**

 **She was far to interested in the way Akane was acting to pay attention to much else at the moment.**  
 **The older girl was wearing her boy uniform for one thing, something she only did if they were going the village, and she had seemed to have trouble putting on her bra this morning.**  
 **Not that Rin was sure how it had come off during the night to begin with...**

 **But judging by how Akane had nearly attacked Sesshomaru-sama upon his return, and how he had been grinning at her outburst, he must have had something to do with it.**  
 **Rin let out a flustered sigh.**  
 **The two had been acting odd all day.**  
 **Well, Akane had been anyway, Sesshomaru-sama was pretty much his silent self to be honest...**

 **"Come on my lady, you can tell Rin what happened, can't you?"**

 **Finally, she looked to Rin, and she forced a smile that did not seem like a real one to the girl.**

 **"Everything is fine. I just thought we were going to stay in one place for a short time, that's all."**

 **Rin gave a puzzled look.**

 **"But why?"**

 **"W-well," Akane seemed nervous as she looked at the ground.**

 **"It would be nice, don't you think?"**

 **A totally fake laugh followed that sentence, and Rin suddenly got an idea that would explain the odd behavior.**

 **"Oh my," She gasped, making Akane frown down at her in worry.**

 **Rin quickly leaned up to her and asked as quietly as possible.**

 **"Is it that time of the month?"**

 **There was an awkward pause.**  
 **It seemed to take Akane a moment to realize what Rin had meant.**

 **"Whaaa?!" Akane went red and seemed to choke for some reason.**

 **A strange sound caused the two girls to pause and look over at the men.**  
 **Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and began to laugh hysterically ahead of them.**  
 **Jaken thankfuly had no clue why, as he looked back and forth between his lord and the girls.**

 **Rin felt horrible as she watched her lord double over with his laughter, and Akane looked as if she wanted to die.**

 **"He wasn't supposed to hear that!" Rin pleaded helplessly as Akane seemed to turn even more red.**

 **"I-It's fine." Akane sighed before sending a death glare to the man who was trying to stop laughing.**

 **"Besides, HE should have better manners then that. He should have acted like he didn't hear you."**

 **"Oh." Rin still felt horrible.**

 **With a growl, Akane began to march her way to Sesshomaru.**  
 **Rin decided it was best to stay out of it from this point on.**

 **"My lord, what on earth?" Jaken asked in a panic.**

 **His lord NEVER just started laughing for no reason. Hell he hardly ever laughed to begin with.**

 **"Get away Jaken," Akane suddenly said from behind them.**

 **"I need to talk with this one."**

 **He was about to protest, but the glare the girl had could rival Sesshomaru on his best day.**  
 **So he quickly joined Rin.**

 **"What in the world is going on?" He hissed to the girl, who seemed guilty of something he didn't know.**

 **"Rin made things worse." Was all she said before plopping down in the grass with a very depressed expression.**

 **"Ah yes, that explains everything." He said with a sarcastic sigh.  
**

 **Then he too joined her.**  
 **Wishing he could hear what in the world those two were talking about.**

 **"Honestly, when the two of you have your private talks, this Sesshomaru acts like I hear nothing. The least you could do is the same kind of thing!" Sesshomaru said in Akane's voice, using her English language, making it hard for the real Akane to keep a straight face.**

 **In his body, she just gave a shrug, and answered in flawless English.**

 **"I have been doing that. But it's just that last bit, and your reaction most especialy, it was all too funny."**

 **He glared blue eyes at her.**  
 **Geeze, was she really that cute when mad, or was it just because she was inside his body at the moment?**

 **"It was not funny at all."**

 **"Your so cute when embarasst."**

 **"I AM NOT!" He spat out for whatever number he had to be at by now.**

 **Akane just gave a teasing smile and lovingly touched his face.**  
 **She could hear his heart speed up, and was pleased that he didn't smack her hand away like this morning.**

 **"It was sweet of Rin to try and help you, she can tell something is up." She said with a reassuring smile.**

 **He blushed and pouted up at her.**

 **"I suppose. But what a thing to ask..."**

 **"That is her way, boldness."**

 **Sesshomaru sighed and rest his cheek in her hand willingly.**

 **"She gets that from you." He said as if meant as an insult.**

 **Akane snorted at that statement.**  
 **It was true after all.**

 **"Are you still upset about the bra thing from before?" She asked with a grin.**

 **At the reminder, he glared and pulled away from her touch, making her sigh at his fast changes in mood.**  
 **How bothersome.**

 **"Of course I'm upset! What else did you do while this one slept last night?"**

 **An evil smile crept onto her face.**  
 **In truth, she had playfully taken off his bra just after he had fallen asleep the night before.**  
 **It had been a fun challenge not to wake him while doing it, and she had been strangely turned on when she had succeeded at her game.**  
 **A satisfied sleep had came over her soon afterwords.**

 **"Wouldn't you like to know?"**

 **"Akane!" He gasped as he turned completely red at the thought.**

 **"Dork," She flicked his forehead.**  
 **"Not so loud, even in English my name is the same. They can't get suspicious of the whole body swap thing..."**

 **She paused at the look on his face and gave yet another grin.**

 **"You pervert, what do you think I did to you as you slept?."**

 **He gaped at her.**

 **"ME?! Me a pervert?"**

 **Akane laughed at his expression.**  
 **She still could see Sesshomaru, even if the face was actually her own.**  
 **She wondered if he felt the same, or if he was still freaked out by it all.**

 **"So what DID you do this morning?"**

 **He asked in a bothered tone.**

 **An amused smile found it's way onto her face at the reminder.**

 **Akane had fun this morning.**  
 **When she awoke before the others and just went with what his body thought was best to do.**

 **Turns out that Sesshy was so NOT a morning person.**  
 **It had taken her forever to fully wake up after she had left camp.**  
 **Hell, she wasn't even sure why she had left anyways.**  
 **But then it came to her attention that he had never been the last to wake up in the morning, if he even slept at all.**  
 **It seemed that he was normally awake long before herself...**

 **Was this why?**  
 **So she didn't catch his groggy and sleepy side?**  
 **Akane found it almost funny how grouchy everything made her for at least the first half hour.**

 **The happy birds made her want to eat them in order to silence them.**  
 **She had a crazy desire to turn off the sun somehow, due to being so bright.**  
 **The fact that such thoughts had to pass thru his mind made it all the more funny to Akane.**  
 **It made her want to see it from the other side, to see HIM act this way.**  
 **It would be funny.**  
 **Cute even.**

 **But once awake, all her instincts went crazy with the sounds and scents.**  
 **She had scouted even further ahead then they were now, being able to travel faster when alone.**  
 **It was fun to fly, to follow scents and to take down small yokai who would have attacked them by now had she left them alone.**  
 **Not that she could tell her boyfriend just what she had been doing with his body all morning...**

 **"Um, Akane?"**

 **She blinked out of the thoughts of those pathetic yokai running from her claws, of how she had chased them.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **Sesshomaru was staring at her, as if he knew just what she had been thinking, and for some reason she felt super guilty for hiding it.**  
 **He gave her a skeptical look.**

 **"I know that face." He stated.**

 **Uh-oh...**  
 **Try for innocent!**

 **"Duh, it's your face." She teased.**

 **Now he crossed his arms.**

 **"Uh-huh. What were you thinking?"**

 **Busted.**  
 **She had to cover quick.**  
 **Think...**  
 **LIGHT BULB!**  
 **With a cocky smile, she leaned down so that she could whisper in his ear.**

 **"Just trying to decide if I should go take a bath in this sexy body of yours."**

 **That did it.**  
 **She felt him stiffen, and she gave a wink when she stood back up.**  
 **Wow he was so cute when he blushed like that, and while glaring at her too.**

 **"Come on, be serious." He sputtered.**

 **A fang showing grin came to her face.**

 **"Ooh but I am! I could learn just what kind of touch pleases you most, and then put it to use later."**

 **Now he was gaping at her like a fish, and to be honest, it was adorable.**

 **"N-now hang on! What do you mean by that? Don't you think that's a-"**

 **Akane cut off his tirade with a light kiss to his lips.**  
 **Bingo!**  
 **Totaly got him off topic.**

 **"Teasing, just teasing!" She reassured him as he looked like he wanted to wring her neck.**

 **He growled at her, and she was a bit shocked at how spooky her own growl actually was.**

 **"How dare you..." Those blue eyes held living sparks inside.**  
 **Did she always look like that when mad at him?**

 **She blinked innocently.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **"Is it fun to toy with me?" He snapped.**

 **She nodded right away.**  
 **After all, she was just going with his natural desire to toy with his woman.**  
 **Did he not get that?**  
 **With a sigh of frustration, Sesshy waved his hands in surrender.**

 **"Am I so irksome all the time?" He asked with an amused smile.**

 **"Hn." Was her response, but she smiled at him too, making him laugh.**

 **Just then, a new scent hit the air.**  
 **A strange and NEW scent that was so out of place it sent chills down her spine as it filled her up.**  
 **The mood of the moment changed in the blink of an eye.**  
 **All lightness left her body as every muscle went stiff.**  
 **The desire to protect, to fight, made her go tense.**  
 **Alert.**  
 **She was on full alert mode.**

 **"What is it?" Sesshy asked as he seen her stand straight, closing her eyes to focus on the sorce of the scent.**

 **Yes, WHAT was it?**  
 **Her brain was going crazy trying to place this rancid smell...**

 **"Poison."**

 **The word came out the moment the thought hit her.**  
 **And with it, was the recognition of yet another familiar scent near the poison.**

 **Turning west, she took a step, only to be held back by two hands.**  
 **She looked to see that Sesshy had a scared look in his eyes.**  
 **It was a sad thing to see him like that.**  
 **She had never seen him afraid.**

 **"You said poison? Then lets go the other way, okay?" He said calmly.**

 **"You can stay. " She stated.**

 **His hold on her empty sleeve got tighter at that, and he glared at her.**

 **"I'm not letting you go off. Why would you want to follow poison anyway?"**

 **The fact she needed to explain her own actions was annoying her.**  
 **But that was a Sesshy thing wasn't it?**

 **"Stay. I have to go."**

 **"No! I'm not letting you-"**

 **"It's Kagome."**

 **He blinked at her.**  
 **Clearly still not getting it.**

 **With an annoyed sigh, she pulled herself free from his hold.**

 **"Kagome is near the poison. I'm going to go see that she is safe."**

 **Without another word, she took off into the sky, following the scent.**

 **Sesshomaru stood in shock.**  
 **Akane had just left him.**  
 **Left him behind.**

 **Without so much a a second thought.**  
 **He felt like crap.**  
 **He was pissed, to say the least.**  
 **How could she have just went off like that? He could have followed.**  
 **Could have been of use...**

 **He blinked at the sudden realization of a feeling she must have all the time.**  
 **Not wanting her hurt, he always left her behind when a danger he thought she could not handle was near...**

 **How cruel of him.**  
 **Did she too, feel this useless?**  
 **Guilt filled his heart at the thought as she left his sight.**  
 **The two others came over to his side.**

 **"Where is he off to now?" Jaken said with a hint of annoyance.**

 **Did even the imp tire of him leaving without a word?**

 **"Off to check on Kagome it seems..."**

 **"Lady Kagome is close?" Rin perked up with wide eyes.**  
 **"I wanna go see her too! Why did he leave us all behind?"**

 **Sesshomaru let out a sigh.**

 **"There is danger where she is." He stated, holding in his own annoyance.**

 **The girl pouted and crossed her arms while looking to the sky.**

 **"Rin can help! You've been teaching me how to fight just fine."**

 **That caught him off gard.**

 **"W-what?" He sputtered.**

 **She pouted up at him.**

 **"Are you saying that Rin isn't ready yet? I think I'm good enough!"**

 **He gawked down at the girl.**  
 **Now it was Jaken's turn to speak it seemed, as he smirked up at him with distaste on his green face.**

 **"Oh yes, just imagine how happy it will make Sesshomaru-sama when he hears that bit of information. I do hope that you recall what a fight it was for YOU to get a weapon, yes? And now with all that training with Rin, she'll be the next one hounding him..."**

 **Sesshomaru could not hide his shock.**  
 **It was plain on his face and he knew it, but could not hide it.**  
 **RIN wanted a weapon?**  
 **His little Rin had been using weapons?**  
 **Just how long had Akane been training the girl? Maybe leaving them alone for so long was not a good thing...**

 **"Lady Akane, are you okay?" Rin blinked up at him with worry.**

 **He regained his composure.**

 **"Yes, just... Y'know, annoyed at being left behind again, and with Kagome in possible danger..."**

 **More like with AKANE in possible danger, but not like he could be honest at this point in time.**  
 **And this sudden burst of intformation did not help with his mood.**  
 **He did NOT want his Rin to fight.**  
 **The girl was now frowning up at him.**

 **"Well then, what are you doing here?"**

 **He blinked in confusion.**  
 **Jaken also nodded in agreement.**

 **"Indeed, young lady, it is not like you to actually follow his orders. Or are you simply worried because we are out in the open in this place?"**

 **These two knew Akane so well.**  
 **It was helpful.**  
 **Rin puffed up her chest in a dignified way that was adorable.**

 **"We will be fine, my Lady. Go after him as always. He may need help."**

 **A wave of pride filled him up.**  
 **She was such a little spitfire.**  
 **His little Rin.**  
 **And without another word, he took off.**  
 **Sesshomaru found it shockingly easy to track his own aura and scent now that he was more used to it.**

 **Rin and Jaken would be fine.**  
 **Akane would not have left them all if the area had not been safe.**  
 **She was like him in that way.**  
 **And while running after her was far more exercise in this form then he had ever felt before, it strangely felt good to feel his muscles burn...**  
 **Being human was most interesting.**

 **Akane found the tiny shack that both scents came from within about thirty minutes of looking.**  
 **Kagome's scent was mixed with fear, the scent of the others were there aswell, but it was the scent of poison mixed with graveyard soil that made every white hair on Akane's neck stand on end.**

 **Someone inside was not one of the living, much like Kikyo.**  
 **As a matter of fact, it was the same exact scent as the undead woman.**

 **Slowly, and with animal caution, she approached the door, listening to what was going on inside...**  
 **A male with a creepy voice was singing an even more eerie tune.**

 **"My precious bride, she can't run and hide, forever by my side..."**

 **And underneath that was the sound of Kagome trying to speak, but failing.**  
 **Something clicked inside Akane then.**

 **Anger and a desire to protect filled every one of his muscles.**  
 **There was more talking, a sound of struggle inside.**

 **He went in and attacked without even thinking it thru.**  
 **A tiny man in white cowered before him, and it was he who was the one not of this world.**  
 **A glance to Kagome made it clear that the girl was unable to move properly.**  
 **Her eyes stared up in wonder and hope, clearly happy to see him...**

 **Her, not him, yes she was a girl.**  
 **Funny how that thought slipped.**

 **The others lay on the ground behind Kagome, looking worse for wear.**  
 **Akane found her body on auto pilot or something as she chased the man outside and he whined and begged for his life in a pathetic way.**  
 **But the words were fake, she could tell by the tone.**

 **The vile thing had a plan.**  
 **The plan would fail of course, for no manner of weak poison could effect this yokai body of hers.**

 **"PLEASE SPARE ME!" The man whined as he reached behind him like it was a sneaky thing.**

 **She nearly snorted at how pathetic this human creature was.**  
 **Suddenly, a burst of black and red gasses were blasted her way.**

 **Her eyes burned, and she covered them with her hand.**  
 **Her throat was on fire too.**  
 **It hurt far more then she cared to admit, but it would not hurt her for much longer.**  
 **She could already feel herself combating the poison.**  
 **Healing herself before much damage could even start.**

 **The dead man cackled away like a loon and bragged about his poison skills as she wiped her eyes in utter annoyance.**  
 **It burned, but was just a bother.**  
 **With a sigh, she attacked once more, if only to shut the man up.**

 **"Your weak poison has no effect on one such as me." She stated.**

 **One last bit of cowering was all it took for Akane to have enough.**  
 **She finished him with one blow.**  
 **A shattered skeleton fell to the ground and became dust.**  
 **What a bother that was.**  
 **And a waist of time to boot, but at least Kagome was safe now.**  
 **Inuyasha was there, as to when he arrived she wasn't sure, but his presence irked her to no end.**

 **And of course he assumed the worst.**  
 **Foolishly thinking it had been she who had hurt his friends.**  
 **Did he NOT smell the poison in the air even now, or was he just stupid?**  
 **The two were about to fight when both Kagome, and Sesshy in Akane's form arrived to stop them.**

 **"What the hell do you think your doing leaving me behind like that?! What is going on here?" Sesshy griped as he approached her with a glare, looking very out of breath.**

 **What was he doing here?**  
 **Akane could not help but glare.**  
 **Had she not told him to stay behind?What if the remaining poison in the air had an effect on his human lungs?**  
 **He returned her glare with one of anger and hurt.**  
 **As to why that was, she couldn't tell. She was about to go over to her mate, when Inuyasha blocked her.**

 **"He's attacked Kagome that's what!" Inuyasha snapped as he went for his sword with a snarl.**

 **"Stop it Inuyasha! Sesshomaru saved us from Mukotsu!" Kagome yelled as she tried to stay standing.**

 **Thankfully, Sesshy went to her side and had her lean on him, something Akane herself had been trying not to do, due to how out of character that would have been for Sesshomaru.**  
 **And yet he had done it anyway...**  
 **Was it because he was in her body?**

 **"He did what?" Inuyasha said without hiding his disbelief at all.**

 **"Yes, he did WHAT?" Sesshy echoed.**

 **"Your brother saved me." Kagome repeated with a smile..**

 **Inuyasha turned to gape at his brother with utter shock.**

 **"He was in my way. Simple as that."**

 **Akane stated in Sesshomaru's bored tone of voice and a light shrug.**

 **"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed as he still held his sword out.**

 **"Why are you threatening him anyway?" Kagome said with a growl.**

 **"He's not backing down now is he?!"**

 **Akane tried not to roll her eyes.**

 **"This Sesshomaru will not be the one to back down, it is you, little brother."**

 **Sesshy gaped at her bold words.**  
 **His look told her to shut up.**  
 **Even she wasn't sure where the words had come from...**

 **Kagome sighed in defeat while Inuyasha glared daggers.**

 **"Keh! Like hell I will ever back down from the likes of YOU!" He snapped.**

 **"Inuyasha, SIT!"**

 **A thunk filled the air as he was pulled down flat on his face with a yelp.**  
 **Sesshy gave a small laugh of surprise at the girls actions, while Akane did her best not to react at all.**  
 **Kagome released who she thought was Akane and gave them both a look of deep apology.**

 **"Your both looking for Naraku, right? Well we just found out he's in the direction of the ox tiger."**

 **Akane blinked.**

 **"The ox tiger you say?"**

 **What did that mean in modern terms?**

 **Kagome nodded.**  
 **"Yes, and you need to know, that man you just killed? Naraku has brought a whole bunch of them to life..."**

 **"The Band of Seven?" Sesshy asked suddenly, a hint of worry.**

 **Both of them looked to the blonde as Inuyasha moaned on the ground.**

 **"How do you know Akane-chan?"**  
 **Kagome asked in surprise.**

 **A moment of panic was on his face as Sesshy searched for a cover.**

 **"W-well, you said the name Mukotsu, right? It's the name of one of them, and he delt in poisons. I read it in a book somewhere, so it made sense..."**

 **That seemed to be enough for Kagome, and even she thought it a good cover.**  
 **Akane figured it was because he was alive the last time that group had been running amuck.**  
 **But it was true she had read about the group in a book, so it was a good cover on the male yokai's part.**

 **"Yes. But Koga has killed one, and Sesshomaru just killed another. That leaves five left, so be safe out there okay?" Kagome gave a light hug to poor Sesshy, who froze in shock.**

 **"Don't be too mad at him." She whispered, not knowing Akane could hear her anyway.**

 **Sesshy just nodded with a gulp.**  
 **He clearly was at a loss.**  
 **But Kagome didn't seem to notice as she released him and gave a polite wave to who she thought was Sesshy.**  
 **Akane gave a short nod in return as her mate joined her side.**

 **"Kagooome..." Inuyasha whined from the ground as both Akane and Sesshy passed by him without so much as a first glance.**

 **They walked in silence for a time before Akane glanced down at her mate with a bit of worry.**  
 **By his face, it was clear he was annoyed with her for reasons she really couldn't fugure.**  
 **After all, she had just gone with his own instincts.**  
 **Leaving his mate in a safe place while investigating a possible danger.**

 **Saving Kagome had been a bonus.**  
 **Pissing off his brother another bonus.**  
 **It was all natural Sesshy behavior.**  
 **And she thought she had done a splendid job with her wording too...**

 **Not to mention she now knew just what Naraku had been up to while they had been off in modern times...**

 **With a sigh, she gave up.**

 **"What has your skirt in a twist?"**

 **That had the desired effect of making him blush pink and look up at her so fast his blonde hair twirled.**

 **"Fuck off." He snapped before looking back ahead.**

 **Huh.**  
 **She blinked.**  
 **What the heck?**  
 **That was one of her phrases.**  
 **Had he EVER said that before?Reaching out, she took his arm.**  
 **After a moment he looked at her again, but clearly rather not.**

 **She tilted her head, not hiding her pure curiosity as to his mood.**

 **"What did I do?"**

 **Sesshomaru tried hard to glare up at those wide eyes.**  
 **God she looked adorable like that.**  
 **Head tilted, white hair slipping over her should as she did so.**  
 **An almost innocent look in those golden eyes mixed with puzzlment.**  
 **Cute.**

 **Yes, he thought he own face was cute.**  
 **But he couldn't help it anymore.**  
 **The attraction was blood deep it seemed, and was impossible to fight. However, that cute face did not ease the anger in his belly.**  
 **With a growl, he said it, raising a finger each point.**

 **"One, you just up and left me behind without a second thought. Two, I just found out you have been teaching Rin the way of the sword behind my back and without my permission. Three, you put yourself in danger knowing your opponent dealt in poisons. Four, you went and almost had a fight with that hanyou for no reason. Five, you looked at me like I was some kind of bother when I arrived and that pisses me off more then the other four."**

 **He watched as his face now looked positively guilty.**  
 **Like a little kid caught sneaking.**  
 **Running a hand thru her white hair, Akane cleared her throat.**

 **"So, who blew it with the whole Rin training thing?"**

 **"Rin, of course, she wanted to come."**

 **"Hell no!" Akane spat in horror.**

 **He rolled his eyes.**

 **"Of course not. But that is the problem now isn't it? She'll be wanting to fight by your side."**

 **Akane bit her lip.**

 **"I did it so that she could defend herself when the time comes, not to go off and fight anytime."**

 **Sesshomaru crossed his arms.**

 **"Of course she will want to fight once she thinks herself able to do so. Just look at you."**

 **To his delight, that made her blush lightly red at his complement.**  
 **But he wasn't done.**

 **"I am sorry for always leaving you, now that I've been at the tail end of such treatment, but do not go off in my body to face who knows what-"**

 **"Your instincts told me I could handle it just fine. It was weak poison that had no effect on this one. And before you bring up the bit with Inuyasha are you going to tell me that you would not have done the same thing? Like you would put up with the halfbreeds disrespect? Not likely."**

 **The arrogance in her voice was beyond frustrating, and he wondered how often he sounded the same.**

 **"Whatever." He snapped with a wave of his hands, then he firmly placed them on his hips and glared up at her.**

 **"Just don't do such things. We have but one day left this way, and I would much like it if I did not have to worry about you so much."**

 **She scoffed at him annoyingly.**

 **"Welcome to my world. I always worry about you, my love."**

 **That caught him off gard.**  
 **The tender way she said that, mixed with a sudden heat in her eyes...**

 **A warm feeling made him swallow, and he felt his face heat for no reason.**  
 **That seemed to make her happy, as she smiled down at him.**

 **"Are you done lecturing me?" She teased in a loving way.**

 **Unable to speak, he nodded meekly.**  
 **Stupid human girl emotions.**  
 **He felt foolish.**  
 **He would not be so flustered if he was in his male form!**  
 **To make matters worse, Akane reached down and wrapped her arm around his waist.**

 **A high pitched yelp escaped him.**  
 **Akane chuckled in his ear, making his blush even more red.**

 **"Let's go back shall we?" Akane said simply as she easily took off into the sky like it was natural thing for her.**

 **Out of reflex, he clutched at her chest, holding on tight to the armor.**  
 **Like he was suddenly afraid of heights or something.**  
 **How odd.**  
 **But the sudden fear of falling was there all the same.**

 **"Sorry by the way," Akane said as she seen the look of annoyed confusion.**

 **"Huh?" He blinked up at her.**

 **She gave an apologetic expression.**

 **"I never told you, but I hate heights with a major passion, so you are most likely feeling that now..."**

 **He gaped at her.**  
 **She had said once that she was no fan of high places, but he had no clue as to how deep that dislike was.**  
 **And he had made her fly so much.**  
 **But at least her fear was gone while she was in his body it seemed.**

 **"I'm sorry." He said without thinking.**

 **She frowned at him.**

 **"I had no idea..." He mumbled as he buried his face in her armor as a blast of wind hit them both.**

 **He was trying not to tremble.**  
 **How did she hide her fear when he carried her so often?**  
 **Until this moment, he had no clue.**  
 **Sesshomaru felt Akane's laughter, and he glanced up at her grinning face.**

 **"Why on earth are you sorry? I never feel afraid when I'm with you."**

 **His heart skipped at that.**  
 **What a complement to his pride.**  
 **She trusted him that much did she?**  
 **Again with that warm feeling.**  
 **He knew what it was at last.**

 **"I love you." He stated.**

 **Akane held him closer, and kissed the top of his head.**  
 **It just wasn't right, to be this small.**  
 **He frowned in annoyance.**

 **"Love you too, Sesshy-baby, even if you look like me right now."**

 **And he got that.**  
 **It didn't bother him like at first.**  
 **She was his mate, no matter what form or body she had. Even his own.**  
 **This odd event did nothing if not make him understand her all the better.**  
 **Surely, that had not been Naraku's intentions...**

 **But there was still a day for him to do whatever he had planed.**

 **"When do you think he'll attack?"**

 **His sudden randomness made her pause in mid flight.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **He smiled.**  
 **It was as cute a response as it was annoying to be honest.**

 **"Naraku. Truly, watching us can not be his only desire, is it?"**

 **He felt Akane tense, and he wondered why she did so.**

 **"Who knows. He gets bored so easy that just watching us could be enough entertainment for the man."**

 **Sesshomaru frowned at her words.**  
 **Sometimes she spoke as if she knew the spider on a personal level...**

 **But before he could go further, they arrived to find Rin and Jaken where they had left them.**  
 **Jaken was half asleep while Rin picked blue flowers by Ah-Uhn.**  
 **With a wave of welcome, Rin quickly came over and demanded details while placing an emarassing flower wreath in Sesshomaru's blonde hair.**

 **Akane just smiled as Rin politely gave a small lecture on just taking off.**  
 **The rest of they day was filled with walking, hunting for food, which was far harder in human form, keeping the girl entertained while putting up with comments from Jaken, and watching Akane play his calm role so well.**  
 **It was admirable.**  
 **She was a good actress.**  
 **He found himself fumbling sometimes in his act of being her, but he would catch himself and fix it, only to see a small smirk on her face as she watched him do so.**  
 **Her manner was far more open then his, and her way of speaking.**  
 **It was a most interesting experience.**

 **Night fell faster then expected.**  
 **But to his shock, when Akane went out for his typical nightly walk, she did not return until long after the fire died.**  
 **The only thing that had kept him from looking for her was fear.**  
 **It was dark. Cold.**  
 **And he did not wish to get her body killed because of his lack of knowledge when it came to her power.**  
 **But the moment he had decided to go after her anyway, she came.**  
 **A white figure coming out of the darkness, like a ghost.**  
 **The dying embers reflecting in those gold eyes as she approached.**

 **"Where were you?" He demanded in a hushed whisper.**

 **"Hunting."**

 **The reply was calm.**  
 **But it shocked him anyway.**

 **"Oh." He said foolishly.**

 **Of course his body had to have gotten hungry over the last few days, and especialy after a small fight.**  
 **But she didn't seem bothered by it.**

 **By the fact his body craved meat.**  
 **Raw meat.**

 **"How was it?" He asked.**

 **How did his woman handle not only killing, but eating an animal?**  
 **She valued life so much...**

 **"It was most entertaining really," Akane said as she looked at her claws, as if making sure there was no blood left on them.**  
 **"But I do feel a bit guilty."**

 **"I see..."**

 **She knew about his eating habits.**  
 **He had used it once to try and scare her, only to backfire in his face as she seemed to find it alluring somehow.**

 **Her mighty hunter, she had called him.**

 **"What was it? That you ate." He asked in curiosity, for he could not picture her killing something like a deer.**  
 **No matter how hungry his body was.**

 **She seemed lost in thought as she continued to inspect her claws.**

 **"A wild boar." She said at last, looking at him as if for the first time.**

 **He seen it then.**  
 **The guilt.**  
 **A hint of disgust.**  
 **She seemed to be trying not to get sick while she played at being calm.**  
 **Killing was not in her.**

 **Not that kind of killing anyway.**  
 **He knew it.**  
 **It was almost calming to see his woman thru the guise.**

 **Sesshomaru reached out to her.**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **At his touch, she jolted.**

 **"It's fine. You have to eat too." She stated, despite the fact she looked ill.**

 **With a sigh, he pulled at her hand, placing his fingers in hers to distract her from the memory of blood and flesh that had once covered them.**

 **"Come, you have me exhausted, waiting up for you like this." He said with a fake pout, wanting the erase the thoughts from her mind.**

 **"Oh, sorry, I lost track of time."**

 **"Whatever. What do you want to listen to tonight anyway?" He said as the two of them sat down together.**

 **But there was no answer.**  
 **He looked to see her still lost in thought, as expected.**  
 **She had never killed in an animal like hunger until today...**  
 **How had she managed to eat the flesh while it was still warm?**

 **Sesshomaru didn't want his woman to get her body back and remember his claws covered in blood.**  
 **Something snapped in him.**  
 **He leaned over and took that hand, placing his lips on the knuckles.**

 **That snapped her back it seemed.**  
 **Those golden eyes focused on him in a way that made his core catch on fire.**  
 **He closed his eyes and continued to kiss that hand.**

 **Forgetting that it was his own.**  
 **He justed wanted his mate happy.**

 **A moan came from Akane, and she tried to pull free, but he didn't let her.**

 **"Stop." She breathed out.**

 **The need in that voice made him pause to look at her face.**  
 **It was so strange to see his own face flush with desire...**

 **"Yes?" He teased with fake innocence.**

 **"Even you must know what that does to this body." She whined.**

 **He gave an evil smile.**  
 **Sesshomaru knew all to well what kinds of things her soft lips made him feel, and that was just the kind of distraction he was going for.**

 **So his response was to kiss her again.**  
 **Right on the palm of her hand.**  
 **Another moan left her.**  
 **He could not stop smiling in victory.**

 **Slowly, he leaned closer, despite her trying to pull away.**  
 **She was so fucking handsome, and somehow cute all at once.**  
 **They were face to face now.**

 **She was blushing all the way to her pointed ears, just as she made him do so many times before.**  
 **No wonder she liked it.**

 **"So, what are we listening to tonight?" He asked sweetly.**

 **She gaped at him like he was crazy and nearly fell backwards.**  
 **That reaction caused a burst of laughter to escape from him.**  
 **He knew from experience that she must have a raging hard on at this point, and he would leave her to it, just as she tortured him so.**

 **"Your so cruel!" She snapped as quietly as she could while moving her legs to a more comfortable position.**

 **He just smiled.**  
 **Turns out is was fun to toy with her no matter what form she was in.**

 **And with that, it was over.**  
 **The two settled down for the night.**  
 **Akane's mind focused on trying to sleep, even with her male problem going on, and he just acted like he had no clue as to why she kept wiggling.**  
 **But he had succeeded in getting her mind off of the hunt.**  
 **Sesshomaru had won after all.**  
 **In an odd way.**  
 **He fell asleep happily cuddled up to her warm body.**


	27. Chapter 27 End of the switch

**THE END OF THE SWITCH.**

 **"Looks like you idea backfired into the pits of hell, my master." Kagura said without hiding her anger.**

 **She had been watching Akane and Sesshomaru since yesterday, when Kanna had informed her of Naraku's strange plan of having the two lovers switch bodies.**  
 **He had hoped that it would tear them apart by showing just how different the two of them were.**  
 **But all it seemed to have done was make them both closer.**  
 **And watching the two had put Kagura in a most fowl mood.**  
 **She and Naraku were in the trees, watching as the group slept.**  
 **The sun was just starting to rise.**

 **It was the finale day before the two would switch back that evening.**  
 **And still he had done nothing to them. Had sent none to attack.**

 **Naraku simply humphed at her words.**

 **"True, seeing them bicker as they have has been fun, but the end result is not what I was going for..."**

 **"And then there is the bit of that woman having killed Mukotsu. Now your precious Band of Seven is down to a pitiful five..." Kagura added with a glance his way.**

 **She watched as his eyes darkened.**  
 **Good.**  
 **She wanted him angry.**  
 **Maybe then the bastard would do more then just watch them.**  
 **Not that she wanted Sesshomaru to die of course, but if that woman were to perish, or even if her body were to die before the switch...**

 **"I care not for the Band of Seven," He stated simply. "But the fact she put herself in danger to keep up the act of being that dog is the bother."**

 **Kagura nearly cursed in annoyance.**  
 **What was WITH him?**  
 **Could he actually like that wench?**

 **"Naraku, did you not switch the two as a means to make it easier to kill them? I assumed that was the case."**

 **He glanced her way coldly.**  
 **A shiver went thru her at the fire in his eyes, reminding her to watch her tone.**

 **"That is not your concern." He snapped at her with a hiss.**

 **"Very well." Kagura backed away.**  
 **The fool.**  
 **Waisting this rare moment.**

 **Naraku reached out and yanked her back to him with force.**

 **"Do not think me weak!"**

 **"I-I did not say such a thing." She tried for meekness, but he could see thru.**

 **"Then do not look at me like that! What I do is not to please YOU, Kagura, and your desire to see Akane hurt is one I shall never allow. That little dragon belongs to me, understand?."**

 **She tried hard to not gape at the man.**  
 **So he realy did like the girl.**  
 **Calling her his, just as Sesshomaru had begun to do so...**  
 **What was so great about her?**  
 **That Akane Akiha woman.**

 **"Well then, should you not be trying a bit harder to take her from him?" She had said that last part without thinking it thru first, and regretted it.**

 **Naraku's hold on her arm grew painful.**  
 **A most cruel smile covered his face.**

 **"Why, so you can have the dog? As if he would take you. And what if I've decided I like them both? He is a very attractive male after all. What would you do if they both became mine, leaving you to watch?" He said in a cruel teasing tone.**

 **Her face was red, she knew it.**  
 **She glared at him.**  
 **It took all she had not to spit at him. To bite and to claw in protest.**  
 **Surely he didn't mean that.**  
 **Taking Sesshomaru as a lover?**  
 **Not even possible.**  
 **It was just to hurt her.**  
 **And it had worked all to well.**  
 **She thought he might hit her as she glared with killing intent.**  
 **But he only laughed in her face before releasing her arm.**

 **"Leave me." He snarled as he desmissed her like a slave.**

 **Kagura backed away into the dark of the trees, half wanting to attack him while his gard was down.**  
 **Pointless as that would be.**  
 **But then she seen something strange. Watching him with curious eyes, she seen his face change.**  
 **The moment he thought her gone, he looked softer as he watched the two sleeping lovers.**  
 **Sad.**  
 **Lonely.**  
 **Only when drunk would she catch him with such a face.**  
 **Why not try and kill Sesshomaru then?**  
 **It was only a matter of time before he did so, if he wanted the girl.**  
 **After all, in his core, Naraku was nothing but selfish.**  
 **Very well then, if he would not send something to attack them...  
Maybe she would in his place.  
**

 **Sesshomaru began to stir from one of the best nights sleep in years.**  
 **He felt warm, safe.**  
 **He was resting on a hard firm chest that rose and fell with soft breaths.**  
 **A soothing scent of rain and wildness filled his soul as he breathed.**  
 **Wait.**  
 **That was NOT right.**  
 **He moved, and the person under him stirred a little bit.**

 **"Not yet..."**

 **He scowled at the deep masculine voice in his ear.**

 **Opening his eyes, he found himself spread out over a man's body.**  
 **What the hell?**  
 **Furious and stunned, he pulled back, ready to battle.**  
 **Then he froze in all-out shock.**  
 **That was HIS body he'd been lying upon just then.**  
 **And he was in Akane's.**

 **With a jolt, he bolted upright.**  
 **And was staring down at his own sleeping face.**  
 **It took a moment, and a mild panic attack, to recall the events of the past few days.**

 **With a sigh, he stared down at the person he loved.**

 **Sesshomaru had never known his skin was so pale, or how his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks while he slept with his mouth just barely open.**

 **This is what Akane seen.**  
 **This was the face she loved.**  
 **He could feel it in her body.**  
 **The desire to kiss those full and soft lips of his awake...**

 **Just then, he noticed that once again the bra under his shirt was missing.**  
 **An annoyed yelp escaped him, causing Akane to crack open an eye.**

 **"Silence..." She mumbled.**

 **He just glared down at her.**  
 **Her and her cute grumpy attitude.**

 **"What in the seven hells is WRONG with you?" He snapped at her.**

 **She frowned up at him groggily.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **"Where is my bra now?!"**

 **A growl rumbled thru her chest as she placed her arm over her face.**  
 **Clearly not wanting to be awake.**

 **He smacked at her arm with a huff.**

 **"Answer me woman!" He hissed out in English to get her attention.**

 **"Payback for the hard on last night."**

 **Akane yawned as she sat up, clearly still as grouchy as he always was first thing in the morning.**

 **"Well, where IS it, damn you?"**

 **Rubbing at her golden eyes in a way that made his face look almost childlike, she let out a sigh.**

 **"Hmmm, who cares?"**

 **Then she suddenly placed her hand under his shirt, splaying her fingers across his bare breast, making him gasp at the warm touch.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled away with a light slap to her face, but her response was to playfully tear wide open the shirt he wore with a well placed claw.**

 **The moment he realized his female breasts were exposed, he snatched at the blanket to cover himself.**

 **"Relaxe love," Akane laughed at his reaction and spoke in English.**

 **"The small ones are still out."**

 **"What does that matter? You are not to ravish me!' He whined patheticaly.**  
 **Face on fire.**  
 **Shame and something far from it filling him up inside as she eyed him.**

 **"But I like those breasts..." She said with mock hurt.**

 **Suddenly, she looked down at herself with a cringe.**

 **"That is just so not comfortable."**

 **He blushed scarlet when he noticed she was once again turned on.**  
 **And it was obvious.**

 **He watched her frown and try to hide it with her legs.**  
 **Likewise, he was grimacing, and crossing and uncrossing his arms.**

 **"What is your problem?" Akane asked.**

 **With an annoyed sigh, he squeezed his biceps over his breasts.**

 **"How can they be in the way all the time, and yet be so darn squishy?" He blurted out with a frown.**

 **That had been on his mind since the very first day.**

 **Akane blinked at him blankly for a moment, before a huge grin broke out on her face, his face, and she started laughing like crazy.**  
 **She dropped her hand to her lap as she laughed, and sucked her breath in sharply as he watched her accidently whack her very awake anatomy.**

 **"Oh fucking god!" She gasped as her face went pale.  
**

 **Sesshomaru tried not to laugh as she fell sideways and groaned in agony.**  
 **He knew all to well what THAT felt like...**

 **"Breath, my love. It will pass."**

 **Ah, yes, that sensative part of his body was something he currently did not miss as he watched her.**  
 **It was hard not to smile at how comicaly cute she was at the moment.**  
 **Poor girl...**

 **Akane could tell he was enjoying this.**  
 **It was clear in those blue eyes.**  
 **She couldn't speak as she writhed on the ground, cupping herself.**

 **"I'll never laugh again when a guy gets hit in a movie..." She breathed out.**

 **Dear lord, she had barely touched it!**  
 **What kind of hell would it be to get kicked down there?**

 **Sesshomaru simply rubbed her shoulder as she recovered, a slight evil grin on his face.**  
 **No doubt recalling the one time she actually HAD kicked him there.**

 **Jerk.**

 **He should be helping to ease this sudden pain.**  
 **He had to know what to do, right?**

 **Suddenly, an idea filled her mind.**  
 **Akane sat up, and stared at him as he sat across from her, still trying to hide his bare breasts from view.**  
 **It was beyond cute.**

 **"Better?" He asked, with a hint of worry, due to how she stared at him.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Without thinking, Akane moved so that she was pushing him down on the ground with a gentle touch.**  
 **His face went red.**

 **"What are you doing?!" He whispered.**

 **"I want to try something kinky."**

 **That did not help the panic in his eyes.**

 **"I don't understand..."**

 **Oh, but she knew he did.**  
 **There was no way the thought had not passed his mind at least once.**  
 **She began to remove what was left of his clothes, despite his struggle.**

 **"What about THEM?"**

 **Akane snorted.**  
 **Rin and Jaken were both still snoring to no end. The sun was just barely lighting up the sky.**  
 **It would be hours still before the two small ones were to awaken.**

 **So her answer was to slide open her own robes, covering the two of them with the blanket.**

 **Sesshomaru shivered at the sensation of her rubbing her chest against his.**  
 **She looked down at him with an arched brow.**

 **"What?" She asked teasingly.**

 **He fingered her lips, his lips.**  
 **They were softer then he thought.**

 **"I have a strange heat filling me up inside..." He said at last.**

 **"Yes, I like that feeling." She smiled as she placed her mouth on his breast.**  
 **It was soft, the skin tasted sweet.**

 **Sesshomaru sucked in his breath as he shuddered under her moving tongue.**  
 **She laughed. Until he reached to cup her between the legs.**

 **Akane couldn't breath at the sensation of exquisite pleasure that went thru her as he gently squeezed and danced his fingers down the length of her.**  
 **Shivers ran down her spine.**

 **"Oooh, I am so doing that to you later." She moaned in pleasure.**

 **Sesshomaru was happy to get such a reaction from her.**  
 **And when she kissed him, the heat all but seemed to swell inside him.**  
 **It turned into sparks that danced inside his every body part.**  
 **Sesshomaru breathed her in and shuddered at the emotions she awoke.**  
 **Happiness. Joy. Warmth.**  
 **For centuries, he'd lived in a numb cocoon. Feeling nothing.**  
 **Just survival.**  
 **But she was sunshine to his darkness.**  
 **And when her fingers went inside him, unexpectedly, he cried out.**

 **"Nice, right?" she breathed in his ear.**

 **Yes, and no.**  
 **Honestly, he wasn't sure what to make of the feeling really.**

 **He felt good.**  
 **So fucking good.**  
 **Yet, it wasn't the pleasure in this body that made it feel good.**  
 **It was the fact that Akane didn't just love him, she LIKED him.**

 **It was unthinkable.**  
 **He knew he was not an easy person to care for, not to mention like.**  
 **But this girl liked him enough to touch him even in this odd situation.**

 **Another gasp left him as she slid her fingers inside of his body.**  
 **He started moving against her fingers, feeling slick inside.**  
 **It was so strange.**  
 **He could not stop himself from wanting this person.  
This human.**

 **Just as that thought hit him, he felt something inside shatter.**  
 **Stars filled his vision as he floated far away from the world, his body a never ending wave of shuddering.**

 **Akane smiled as he cried out in orgasm, felt as he pulsed around her fingers, and she herself soon followed behind him in response.**  
 **His hand had not stopped touching her length as she rubbed him.**  
 **And she had to bury her face in the fur under them to hide her cry.**

 **WOW.**  
 **She wanted to bite him.**  
 **To taste his blood on her tongue as she came over and over again.**  
 **Those thoughts filled her mind as she dug her claws into the dirt to stop herself from giving into that desire.**  
 **How did he hold back?**  
 **It was sooo hard not to go all the way.**  
 **She came once more, and went limp.**  
 **It was amazing, but felt so odd.**

 **Panting and content, she rolled from him, listening to him try and catch his breath, while she did the same.**  
 **And a strange thought hit her.**

 **"So does this make me a lesbian?"**

 **That seemed to bring Sesshomaru back down from wherever he was.**  
 **He leaned over, bracing on one arm to stare over at her.**  
 **At first puzzled by her words, but then he just smiled at her.**

 **"No, but most definitely narcissistic."**  
 **The teasing in his voice made them both laugh aloud.**

 **"Well then, so are you." She teased.**

 **He rolled his eyes.**

 **A sigh of pleasure went thru her as she settled down, pulling him on top of her chest like a soft blanket.**

 **"Now are you happy I hid your bra last night?." She stated with a wide smile.**

 **Sesshomaru relaxed against her, laying so that his chin rested just above her heart.**  
 **His response was to kiss her skin, and then to wrap his arms around her body, as if to make them one.**  
 **They both began to doze off in a relaxed and worn out daze.**

 **Naraku watched them from the shadows of the trees.**  
 **Jealousy building inside at what he had just seen them do.**  
 **Fire and anger fueled him.**  
 **This was not right.**

 **Kagura had made a valid point before she had left his side.**  
 **This plan had backfired to hell.**  
 **The two seemed closer then ever.**  
 **He would lose her at this rate.**

 **"I must do something." He said.**

 **But what?**  
 **What could he do at this point to take her from the man?**  
 **And the two seemed happy.**  
 **He was begining to see just how much the Yokai Lord did love the girl.**  
 **Like he loved her.**

 **It made something in him ache.**  
 **He wanted to make her that happy.**  
 **But was taking her away from one who made her like that...**

 **Would that make her hate him?**  
 **He shook the thought from his mind.**  
 **One day left, one day to make sure nothing bad happened before he had to leave and start his plans.**  
 **But he could not stomach watching them again.**  
 **He had to split them up until they changed back.**

 **As the two lovers were almost asleep once more, the sun was just now high enough to begin to warm the air.**  
 **It was nearly afternoon at this point, but the two didn't care.**  
 **They never slept this late.**  
 **It was nice to be lazy.**  
 **Rin and Jaken had stirred a while back, only to relax once more at the site of Akane and Sesshomaru drifting in and out of sleep.**  
 **All was at peace.**

 **Until a loud roar filled the sky.**  
 **Sleeping birds scattered about as the sound echoed for miles.**  
 **It was so loud that it made the very ground shake beneath them.**

 **Jolting up, and half asleep, Akane covered her mate with the blanket before getting to her feet.**  
 **Muscles still tired and not ready to support her weight.**  
 **Geeze, no wonder he was so nervous about resting.**  
 **What a way to wake up.**

 **The roar came again, jolting both Rin and Jaken, who flailed about until they were hiding behind her.**  
 **Sesshomaru dove at the pack by Ah-Uhn and yanked on a shirt before the others could see him topless.**  
 **Curses flying from his lips.**

 **A creature that looked to be a fusion of many came out of the trees.**  
 **Bear, lizard, a hairy beast with six legs crashed thru the branches and into the small clearing.**  
 **Four red eyes glared with hunger as a double layered mouth gaped open.**

 **Rin screamed, Jaken cowered.**  
 **Sesshomaru took the place by Akane's side, hand on her sword, Ryutoya.**  
 **She smiled at his bravery.**  
 **The blade would be of little use, but at least he refused to hide behind her.**

 **"Stay back." She stated while stepping toward the beast, claws open.**

 **"Like hell!" He snapped at her.**

 **No real time to argue as the thing came at them.**  
 **It charged, so did she.**  
 **Instincts took hold as she slashed at the hard flesh with her poison claws.**  
 **The gashes she made dripped with a purple like sludge.**  
 **This was not a normal yokai.**

 **"A hell beast from Naraku!" Sesshy spat out in disgust as he too, slashed away with her blade.**

 **Akane frowned.**  
 **Yes, it smelled of the man.**  
 **But why now?**  
 **Was this just a loose experiment, or had he sicked it on them on purpose? To what was the point?**

 **Distracted, the thing got far to close to the two small ones.**  
 **Ah-Uhn rammed the thing with it's two heads, knocking it away as Jaken waved the staff of two heads in a rather pathetic manner.**  
 **Rin trying not to scream, trying to look brave, but shaking like a leaf.**

 **Sesshy, in her body, was there in a flash, setting himself up for a sneak attack from a long tail he did not see.**

 **Akane tore that tail from the things body right before it could make contact with her mate.**  
 **A ear splitting shriek filled the air as it turned to attack her instead.**  
 **Akane pulled out the sword that she did not trust, the one made from yet another piece of Naraku.**  
 **But it obeyed her command, dicing pieces of flesh here and there.**

 **Two legs were hacked away.**  
 **But still, the beast did not slow.**  
 **With a snarl, Akane found herself in a bad place as the thing tore the sword from her one hand, and went for her throat with it's gaping mouth.**  
 **Suddenly, Sesshomaru was there, and was about to take the bite in her place, a bit that might kill him.**

 **But the most freaky thing happened.**  
 **Naraku appeared out of nowhere.**  
 **And he looked absolutely pissed.**  
 **With one wave of his hand, and a blast of tentacle like things, the beast was turned into a pile of flesh, proof that it had come from him.**

 **"Naraku!" Sesshy roared out before going after the man.**

 **Akane was at a loss.**  
 **She was frozen.**  
 **What was going on?!**  
 **Naraku easily caught Sesshomaru by the arm, and used his other to make him drop her sword.**

 **"Foolish man," He snapped. "You put the body of your lover in danger without so much as a thought."**

 **That made Sesshomaru freeze.**  
 **A look of shame on his face.**  
 **Of fear, and anger at himself.**  
 **He began to struggle, but to no end.**  
 **Naraku was a man, and he was a girl.**  
 **Even Akane knew her body didn't have the strength to get free of him if he held her tightly.**

 **"Let me GO!" Sesshomaru roared.**

 **Naraku ignored him completely.**  
 **His maroon eyes locked firmly onto the real Akane, as if asking in silence what he was to do now.**

 **"W-what are you doing here?" She said with as much fake hate she could use.**

 **He frowned at her.**  
 **Like even he did not know.**

 **Had the beast not been his idea?**  
 **Slowly, she acted as if she were to attack him, just to see what he would do at this point.**  
 **He tossed Sesshomaru at her like a rag doll, and she caught her mate in her arm before he hit the ground.**

 **To his credit, Sesshomaru recoverd quickly from the shock, and got to his feet in an attack position.**  
 **But Naraku raised a hand**

 **"If you do not wish for this state you are in to become perminent, then the one in male form must come with me."**

 **"Like HELL she will!" Sesshy barked as he blocked Akane with open arms.**

 **Naraku smirked at him.**

 **"You have no choice. The Yokai Lord comes with me, or I make it so that you both stay-"**

 **"Liar!" Sesshomaru roared.**

 **"Dare to risk it?" He mused playfully.**

 **Akane knew he was lying.**  
 **The whole part about the possible perminent switch had been her idea as it was, not a fact.**  
 **Naraku wanted her for some reason, and this was his idea to make it work.**  
 **With a deep sigh, she moved around her protector.**

 **It was ridiculous to see her small form trying to block Sesshomaru's body as it was anyways.**

 **"Just let me go with him." She stated cooly, keeping a calm face.**

 **Sesshy looked up at her with wide blue eyes that told her he was at the moment questioning her sanity.**

 **"What can he do to this yokai?" She said with an amused look.**

 **"Who knows what he wants!"**

 **"Clearly not to kill us, or he would have while he had you in his hands."**

 **She used a cruel voice for that last part, driving home how foolish his actions had been.**  
 **Guilt filled his face.**  
 **He knew he had fucked up.**  
 **His actions could have killed her, and maybe even himself.**

 **"But-" He tried, preparing to argue.**

 **"Silence!" She growled.**

 **He turned white at her tone.**  
 **He looked like a scolded puppy, even in her body, and she felt a bit guilty.**  
 **But what choice did she have?**

 **She went past him without looking.**  
 **This had to be suspicious, not just for him, but for the others as well.**  
 **How was she to explain this later?**

 **Akane was next to Naraku before she knew it, and he looked at her with a mischievous smile.**  
 **He reached his hand out to her.**

 **"Coming, my dog lord?" He teased.**

 **Ignoring him, she took off into the sky full blast, wanting to get away.**

 **"Hey!" He whined as he followed her in a cloud of purple.**

 **"Like you know where your taking me anyway." She stated coldly.**

 **He pouted next to her.**

 **"True, but it would have made for a nice scene if you had taken my hand."**

 **"More like he would have cut off this hand the moment he got his body back for just touching you like that."**

 **"That's the point!" He whined like she had messed up his fun.**

 **She growled, looking down to the small speck of blonde down bellow.**  
 **What was he thinking as he watched her leave him behind?**

 **What in the seven hells had just happened?!**  
 **Sesshomaru's mind was in a fog as he watched Akane leave with Naraku.**  
 **Why had the hanyou taken her?**  
 **What was the point of sending that beast to attack in the first place, if he just saved them in the end?**

 **SAVED by Naraku...**

 **Had hell frozen over after all?**

 **Akane had looked at him with such an annoyed expression.**  
 **True, he had acted without thought.**  
 **Beyond foolish, but he had truly for a moment forgotten which body he had been in when he seen the man.**  
 **Attack was his first desire when it came to Naraku...**

 **Rin was by his side suddenly, placing a hand on his arm.**

 **"My lady, your shaking." She stated.**

 **"Of course she is you fool!" Jaken was right behind her, looking up at Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes.**

 **"Milord just sacrificed himself for all of our safety! Surely your not going to just stand here and let him!"**

 **The faith the imp had in the girl baffled him at times, especialy given to how he spoke to her most days.**

 **Rin shook her head like crazy at them both, clenching her fists.**

 **"Didn't you hear his tone? If the lady goes after him this time I'm sure he'll get really mad."**

 **"Well... yes." Jaken deflated.**

 **Sesshomaru just watched them.**  
 **His nerves still on edge.**  
 **But no human based fear would keep him from making sure his woman was safe, not this time.**  
 **And without another thought, he began walking off with purpose.**

 **"Hey, where are you going?" Jaken tried to stop him, but Sesshomaru kicked him backwards.**

 **"I'm going after them." He stated.**

 **"But my lady!" Rin called out with worry in her small voice.**

 **Sesshomaru ignored them both.**  
 **Latching onto his own fading aura, he marched on towards the woods.  
Panic filled his heart at the fact he had let his woman be taken from him as he had stood like a fool.**  
 **He had to find them!**

 **Meanwhile, Naraku and Akane had settled not that far from where they had left off, but enough of a distance as to have plenty of privacy.**

 **"So what the fuck was THAT all about anyway Naru?" Akane growled out the moment they landed.**

 **He blinked at her as if her anger amazed him for some reason.**

 **"I didn't send that thing at you, if that is what your getting at. And it seemed like the fool dog was more then willing to get your body killed, so I stepped in. In truth, you should thank me."**

 **She gaped at him.**  
 **He was crazy.**  
 **Was he being serious?**

 **"THANK you? Are you nuts or something? This whole thing is just because you got a case of boredom!"**

 **He crossed his arms with a huff, looking at her with accusing eyes.**

 **"Well excuse ME, but you seem to be having plenty of kinky FUN with it."**

 **She paused in her tirade to blush at the bothered tone he had.**  
 **His jealousy was not hidden at all.**

 **"Y-you watched us today?"**

 **"Every day since the swap, every second of it." He admitted with a bit of annoyance."And I do recall telling you to stay out of trouble, yet you went off and had to fight a poison master-"**

 **"He was killing Kagome!"**

 **He just shrugged it off and glared at her for her interuption.**

 **"Inuyasha was coming. What business was it of yours? Other then showing off your lovers mighty yokai power."**

 **At that last bit, he rolled his eyes.**  
 **Akane wanted to hit him.**

 **"Kagome is my friend, whether you like it or even understand what that even means. And for your information, my Sesshy would have saved her too, had he been in my position."**

 **He pouted at her once more, offended.**

 **"I know what friendship means. I saved your sorry ass today, did I not?"**

 **"Then you should understand my desire to save Kagome." She said with an exhasperated sigh.**

 **Goodness, it was like talking to a toddler sometimes...**

 **Naraku actually paused with a thoughtful look on his face.**  
 **Akane watched as his mind played out her words, understanding them.**

 **"I see..." He mused. "Well then, you are forgiven for your foolish actions."**

 **She slapped her forehead at that.**  
 **He was such an odd person.**

 **"So, aside from spying and deciding to come to my rescue, what did you want from me?" She asked him.**

 **He stared at her blankly.**  
 **VERY blankly.**  
 **It pissed her off.**

 **"Tell me you didn't cause a scene like that with no real reason." She begged.**

 **The sheepish way he looked at her might have been adorable, if she were not in the form of a very pissed off yokai male who wanted to wipe the look off the man's face.**  
 **Along with the rest of his face...**

 **"SERIOUSLY?!" She snapped loudly, making him jolt at her volume.**

 **"Well, I just didn't feel like watching the two of you act all loving while switched anymore." He said at last, looking very guilty.**

 **"It's creepy." He added with a shiver.**

 **"Well you should have thought of that possibility before hand. And WHAT prey tell, am I to tell him when I get back?" Akane asked as she tried to stay calm, failing by the second.**

 **Again, he shrugged.**  
 **And again, she wanted to kill him.**  
 **She reached out and pulled him to her by his robes, shock in his eyes.**

 **"This could fuck up everything, do you get that? He's going to want answers as to WHY you saved him, didn't kill him, and took off with ME! He won't understand why I like you, why I keep trying to save you. He'll hate me for keeping this from him and I won't be able to see you again! Naru, you need to think ahead past your own wants and desires sometimes! Your not a fucking child!"**

 **Naraku just blinked those wide beautiful eyes mixed with far to many colors to focus on.**  
 **Right now, the purple in them was swirling with the brown in a very pretty and distracting way.**  
 **He was clearly at a loss.**

 **"Is it bad that I want to kiss you?"**

 **Akane released him at that, gaping at his random words.**  
 **What was wrong with him?**  
 **She had just chewed him a new one, and he was looking at her like he was turned on by it!**

 **He took that moment to do just that.**  
 **He kissed her.**  
 **Kissed Sessshomaru.**  
 **Kissed her IN Sesshomaru.**

 **Every part of her that was Sesshy wanted to shove her hand thru the mans chest cavity.**  
 **That or bite his bottom lip, she really didn't know what was stronger.**

 **But she was frozen in shock.**  
 **The kiss was short and light, almost shy in nature.**

 **Naraku pulled back, and even he seemed a bit perplexed by his own actions as he stared into her eyes.**

 **"He is beautiful." He stated with a frustrated sigh.**

 **"I can't take you from him, it would hurt you, and I cannot do that. And no matter how I try, I just can't bring myself to hate him. How odd is that? Things were far more simple with Kikyo and Inuyasha..."**

 **Akane was coming out of her daze, and focused on his words.**  
 **Her poor confused friend...**

 **"It is up to you, little dragon," He said as he leaned in close, as if to kiss her again, but did not.**  
 **"I love you. And no matter how I try, I cannot hate the one who makes you truly happy."**

 **"Naru-" She tried.**

 **"I will become strong, I will cast out the parts of me that do me no good. And maybe then I will be worthy of your heart. Until then, he can keep you safe for me. That I can allow."**

 **Akane felt torn.**  
 **She didn't know what to say.**  
 **What was going on?**  
 **He mood swings would be the death of her at this rate.**

 **He backed away from her slowly.**

 **"This is the last you shall see of me for a while. There is much to do."**

 **She grabbed his arm.**  
 **There was no time to be caught off gard by his words, she had to know what was coming for her family.**  
 **Freaky kiss or not, she knew what was more important at the moment.**  
 **She had him alone, she was in a form that could do him harm.**  
 **Answers she would get this day.**

 **"Naru, what are you up to anyway huh?What is with the Band of Seven? What are they doing for you?"**

 **He smiled that lazy smile of his, and it relaxed her for some reason.**

 **"All a distraction my dear. Best to keep away, but knowing our dog, that will not be easy."**

 **She frowned.**  
 **Since when was Sesshomaru his?**

 **"What does THAT mean?" She asked with a deep frown.**

 **"Keep him away from me, little dragon, for I can only play fight for so long before I must truly deffend myself."**  
 **Naraku said with a playful wink, and he flicked the moon on her head.**

 **"Naru, just tell me what-"**

 **He leaned in close, his warm breath a whisper in her ear.**  
 **Saying words that melted her heart.**

 **"Just know that no matter what I have to do, no matter what things make you wish to hate me, I do it all for you."**

 **Suddenly, so suddenly, he had her by the neck, hand holding tight.**  
 **It was so unexpected that she didn't even react.**

 **"Shall I kiss you again?" He asked loudly, but his voice held no love.**  
 **Only cruelty.**  
 **Hatred.**  
 **Akane didn't understand.**  
 **Everything about him had changed to attack mode.**  
 **Cruel mode.**  
 **What in the world?**

 **Then Sesshomaru burst thru the bushes to her right.**  
 **It made sense now.**  
 **Naraku had sensed him coming and had put on a show for spying eyes.**  
 **Sesshomaru looked like he had gone thru hell and back.**  
 **Breathing heavily, clothes torn and scratches everywhere that there was bare skin to be seen.**  
 **He had to have been running after them like crazy to be so banged up.**

 **That explained Naraku.**  
 **With a fake growl, Akane let her earlier instincts take hold as her clawed hand went right thru her friend.**

 **A tiny smile was on his face, appreciation of her performance.**  
 **Then he made his body shatter around her claws, leaving part of him to fly away with echoing laughter.**  
 **Akane watched him go.**  
 **Still trying to understand his last words to her.**

 **"W-what. The. Hell. Was. That?" Sesshomaru breathed out every word like it pained him to do so.**

 **"Naraku being Naraku," She said with a shrug."Playing mind games to pass the time until his next plan."**

 **She glanced over at her man.**  
 **Something wasn't right.**  
 **His heartbeat was loud.**  
 **Blood racing to the point she could hear at this distance.**  
 **Instincts told her that wasn't good.**  
 **Akane was by his side the moment his legs gave out.**

 **Sesshomaru awoke in water.**  
 **Coolness washed over his stinging skin as water lapped at his chest.**  
 **He was so tired that he could not open his eyes at the moment.**  
 **But that was okay.**  
 **He felt his body being supported by a familiar form.**  
 **The smell of rain and wild let him know that Akane was holding him.**  
 **Gently washing the scrapes from his bare skin.**  
 **How was he naked?**

 **He had been going after Akane, who had taken off with Naraku...**  
 **Vines, thorny branches, small hills with sharp rocks had been in his way.**  
 **But he followed her.**  
 **The cliff had been the hardest part.**  
 **A strong wind had been a bother aswell the entire way.**  
 **Like something was trying to pull him backwards.**  
 **But he had faught it.**  
 **Had found his mate on the top of that cliff, with Naraku's hand around her neck as the man teased her cruely.**  
 **But she had not needed him after all.**  
 **Akane had gotten rid of Naraku the moment he had annoyed her enough.**  
 **Sesshomaru had been useless.**  
 **And the site of her taking care of herself made him feel a fool.**  
 **He was the one in need of help.**  
 **Had worn down his human body to the point he own legs could not hold him up anymore.**

 **And now here he was.**  
 **Like some weak thing.**  
 **Limp in Akane's lap as she cleaned his stupid aches and wounds.**

 **With a moan, he opened his eyes.**  
 **They were both naked, both sitting in the pond that he had found a few days back, when this had all started.**  
 **Akane was on a rock, resting his body against hers while being chest deep in the water, gently cupping and running water over his shoulders.**

 **"Hey, you scared me." She said softly, kissing his forehead as he rested against her shoulder.**

 **"I'm so weak in this form..." He growled as he forced himself to sit up in her lap, aching all over.**

 **"Well sorry," She said with fake hurt.**  
 **"But it's not your fault, or my bodies fault actually. It's a mix of stress and the fact you haven't eaten a good meal since we got back to this time. That, fused with you running like a mad man, is the cause of your fatigue."**

 **He looked at her, a bit shocked that she wasn't mad at him for making her body go thru all this.  
God his woman was smart.  
How complicated human bodies were...  
**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **Now she frowned down at him**  
 **in complete confusion.**

 **"Whatever for?" She said in shock.**

 **Dear lord, did he even know where to start at this point?**  
 **His shoulders were shaking.**  
 **He had been totally useless thru this entire thing hadn't he?**  
 **Akane was so calm, even when she had been made to eat a living animal to sate his bodies needs.**  
 **And he had done nothing but complain and insult her this whole time.**  
 **She didn't even need him to save her from Naraku...**

 **Fresh hot tears spilled down his face without him even realizing they had started to form.**

 **"To be in this form, to see how brave you are despite what little power you have to work with, to feel what it is to be human... You are far braver then any yokai this Sesshomaru has ever met." He breathed out between shaky breaths.**

 **Akane just watched him in silence.**  
 **He had no clue what was in her head.**  
 **With a pathetic sigh, he rubbed away the stupid tears with the heels of both hands, feeling like a mess.**  
 **How did she deal with this overflowing river of emotion every day?**

 **Suddenly, she leaned down, her breath in his ear, making him shudder.**

 **"I love you. Your arrogant for a reason, and I get that now. But I must say that it is nice to hear you say such things."**

 **Sessomaru blushed as she began to lick away the tears from his face, and he swore to remember that for later.**

 **It felt good.**  
 **And had him smiling by the time she was finished with them.**

 **"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "Truly, I don't know why I started crying..."**

 **"It's a girl thing." Akane said with a small laugh, before looking him over.**

 **"I gotta say, you did a bang up job with my body today. I'm gonna be sore for days once I get it back. What did you do, scale a cliff?"**

 **He blushed in shame.**  
 **Yes, there had been a cliff.**

 **"Dear lord, don't cry again!" Akane said with worry at the look on his face.**

 **He smiled at the panic on her face, it made those golden eyes go so wide.**  
 **Dear lord he looked so young like that, it ruined his whole cold persona.**  
 **But she was good at messing that up wasn't she?**  
 **His human woman.**

 **So Sesshomaru leaned up and kissed her on the mouth.**  
 **While his hand went down between the two of them, cupping her gently.**  
 **A strange mix of a moan and a growl came out from Akane before she lightly bit at his lower lip.**  
 **He felt her harden in his hand, and it was most strange to feel his own length take form.**

 **"I love you," He whispered to her between kisses,"And I don't care what you are, my Akane."**

 **"Hnnnn..."**

 **Sesshomaru was still tired, still ached in places he could not describe, but as Akane rubbed into his hand, he wanted nothing more then to make love to her.**  
 **But he wanted to in his own body.**

 **So he let go, and she whined in protest in the most animal sound he ever heard escape his own mouth.**  
 **He had to laugh.**

 **"Wait, my human, until we can go all the way with it. And I do not wish to do so in this form."**

 **Sesshomaru had never seen his own face look so pouty before.**  
 **Akane glared at him and stood up, dumping him on his ass in the water.**  
 **He had to gasp and scramble to stand, Akane pulled him up by his small and slender arm.**  
 **Yanking him into a ferocious kiss that did little to hide the animal desire she was trying to control.**

 **He felt it then.**  
 **A stirring inside.**  
 **The dragon in Akane liked this scary side of him.**  
 **Wanted more of the beast, so that it too could come undone.**  
 **It felt like a writhing thing deep in his core, breaking thru restraints.**

 **The seven hells...**  
 **When the two of them finally made love, there was no doubt in his mind what kind of fun they would have.**

 **He used all remaining strength to push her away from him.**  
 **Now was not the time to give in.**  
 **But wet skin slipped on wet skin, the water splashing between them as the two tried to hold back.**

 **Only one thing could stop his strong body when it was so determined...**

 **"STAY!" Sesshomaru called out as he once again pushed at Akane.**

 **And just like that, with a flash of blue light and a yelp, she went down.**  
 **Did a total backflop in the water.**  
 **It was a good thing it was only waist deep, but that also made it so he could see her glaring up at him, a burst of annoyed bubbles coming out of her mouth as she cursed at him.**  
 **He gave a guilty wave before making his way out of the water.**

 **Akane came up with a sputtering of curses and water filled lungs.**  
 **He had done it to her AGAIN!**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama, I swear that from this point on, I will have no trouble using this necklace on you no matter who the fuck is watching!"**

 **He was standing on the bank of the pond, using his own robes to dry off his skin, glancing at her with a half smile that made it clear he found her tirade more then amusing.**

 **"Forgive me, my Akane, but I was very convinced that you might have lost yourself to the moment." He batted those blue eyes at her in a most fake and innocent way.**

 **"I truly knew no other way to get you off me other then that."**

 **She growled as she jumped from the water, landing right next to him and yanking her white robes from his hands with a force.**

 **"Bullshit." She snapped.**  
 **"You like doing that to me, admit it."**

 **He pouted at her as he reached for the torn girls uniform.**  
 **"Come now, like you will not enjoy doing it once we are switched."**

 **As she yanked on his robes, having trouble with only one hand, she could not help but reach out and smack his ass as he bent over for his bra.**

 **He let out a cute squeek and he bolted upright to turn and glare over at her with daggers in his eyes.**  
 **Akane just batted her golden eyes like she had no clue what had happened.**  
 **With a small sigh, he ignored her.**  
 **The two dressed in silence.**  
 **The sun had gone down behind the trees at this point.**  
 **What a long ass day.**  
 **Naraku had taken up most of it.**

 **She was running her hand thru her white hair in an attempt to tame the wet wild mess, when she noticed Sesshy staring at her.**

 **"What?"**

 **He blinked, like he had been in deep thought, staring without realizing.**

 **"This has been most... fun." He said with a pause, as if surprized by his own conclusion.**

 **Akane smiled and went over to him, playfully messing up his blonde hair.**

 **"Hell yeah it's been fun, I'm taller then you for once!" She teased.**

 **He batted at her hand, making her laugh deeply.  
**

 **"Anyways," Akane said with a sigh as she looked up.**  
 **"The moon is coming out..."**

 **"So it is." He stated.**

 **Sesshomaru walked ahead of her, his arms crossed over his head as he watched the sky.**  
 **She wondered if he would miss having two arms, like she would miss his lack of fear in flying, and his tallness.**

 **"So what now?" He said suddenly, turning to look at her.**

 **Akane paused and tilted her head.**  
 **"I have no desire to act like nothing happened, if that is what you mean, because I had fun."**

 **He nodded in agreement.**  
 **"I feel the same. Besides, it would be hard to forget the lessons learned from this most strange event..."**

 **"Indeed."**

 **"You even talk like me now." He pointed out with a grin.**

 **She smiled.**  
 **"And you seem less uptight."**

 **Sesshy gaped at her.**  
 **"Uptight?"**

 **"Just a bit, but your getting better."**

 **Now he crossed his arms and looked away from her with a huff.**

 **With a laugh, she went over to him.**  
 **The moon was coming out.**  
 **The light almost hitting them.**

 **"We both have come a long ways, I would have to say." She teased.**

 **He glanced up at her with a half smile.**

 **"Indeed." He said with a look of pure love in his eyes.**

 **The moonlight would hit them any second, and Akane thought of no better way to pass the time.**  
 **So she kissed him.**  
 **Slowly.**  
 **He didn't fight it.**

 **The moonlight danced across the water of the pond as it crept towards them.**  
 **They held each other tight.**  
 **Knowing things would not be the same between them.**  
 **It would be better.**  
 **And as the cool moonlight touched their skin, a dizziness filled them.**  
 **The two fell side by side.**  
 **Landing in the wet grass.**  
 **Hands still held tight as the moon worked it's magic.**  
 **The two would awaken the next day from a most strange and realistic dream that neither would forget.**


	28. Chapter 28 As things go

**AS THEY WERE.**

 **To say that things had settled back into the normal way would have been far beyond an understatement.**  
 **After all, ones does not simply forget what it's like to be inside the body of another person.**  
 **The body swap that Naraku had caused had been a very interesting and learning experience for both of them.**

 **They had felt each others emotions, their reactions and instincts.**  
 **Even the manner in which they thought had altered slightly.**  
 **Changing back had not taken away the experience, the knowledge about one another that had been gained.**  
 **They knew each other on a level that not many people could understand.**

 **Akane had been awoken back in her body the following day by Sesshomaru kissing every possible inch of her skin that he could find.**  
 **That, and her bra was missing.**  
 **Just as she had done to him countless times while swapped.**  
 **It seemed that the Yokai Lord had decided to pick up on the game she had started while in his body.**  
 **And she could not stop laughing.**

 **He had been more then overjoyed to be back in his male body, even more so that she was in hers.**

 **"Now THIS is right." He had said while licking and kissing her flesh.**

 **And they had spent at least on hour making up for lost time.**  
 **And had continued in their exploration of each other every night since.**

 **Three days had passed since they had awoken as themselves.  
And the man could not seem to go a full day anymore without tasting her lips, her body, every inch of skin.**  
 **Akane had never known there were so many ways to feel pleasure.**

 **On top of that, he treated her with a new respect she thought he would never manage to give.**  
 **Sesshomaru no longer treated Akane like some weak thing, instead allowing her to fight by his side like an equal.**  
 **He worried for her, but still let her do what she could and did not try to stop her or get in her way.**  
 **And he seemed to not see her as a creature beneath him anymore.**

 **However, in the back of her mind, Akane wondered how long this would last before he fell back into his ways.**  
 **Even with all they had gone thru, she could tell he had to work at his new behavior, because he was just so used to acting one way for so long.**  
 **Sesshomaru had lived many decades thinking one way about humans.**  
 **It would not be so easy to change.**  
 **And to this day he would not tell her why he mistrusted them so much.**  
 **He was still changing, but some things might not ever fully turn around.**  
 **And that was okay with Akane, after all, why fall in love with someone if you only wanted to change them?**  
 **How was that love anyway?**  
 **Loving someone was loving what makes them who they are.**  
 **She had fallen for this yokai male even when he seen her as some lowly thing.**  
 **So the fact he WAS trying to change, to see things in a new light, it was an amazing gift to her.**

 **But nothing had been simple since they had awoken in their true forms.**  
 **Back as his true self, with his male emotions returned and his yokai pride in full swing, Sesshomaru had gone back to his brooding ways easily.**

 **Not that Akane had expected different, having been inside the man.**  
 **Having felt that pride first hand while in his body, and with his thoughts.**  
 **It was Sesshomaru's pride that defined him, it made him who he was.**  
 **Akane knew and appreciated that now more the ever.**  
 **Understood why a strike to his pride was like a strike to his very soul.**

 **Sesshomaru had still been turned into a girl, a human girl, for nothing more then the amusement of another.**  
 **And once he was back in male form, that had seemed to impact him hard.**  
 **Sesshomaru was nobody's toy.**

 **Seeking out Naraku was now more of a desire then ever.**  
 **Payback for such humiliation was due.**  
 **And thanks to Kagome, he now had an idea of the other man's location.**  
 **Much to Akane's regret.**

 **She had to keep the male distracted from his quest as best she could.**  
 **But it was not easy, keeping him off trail, keeping him safe, by any means she could think of.**  
 **But thankfully, she didn't need to come up with a distraction, instead she just had to prolong what they were already doing at the moment.**

 **Turns out that even with his strong desire to start his hunt for Naraku, Sesshomaru had made it his first priority to get Akane to the village for rest and proper food.**  
 **He felt horrible for how he had run her body ragged by chasing after her and Naraku the way he did.**  
 **Akane had been sore as hell when she stood up for the first time in her body.**

 **So that was the plan.**  
 **That's what they were doing.**  
 **Backtracking to the village.**  
 **And yet he did not seem to care how this would place them far behind his brother and his group.**  
 **Akane was secretly amazed at the changes her man was going thru over a matter of weeks.**  
 **It had started with the kiss...**

 **They both had changed so much since they had first met.**

 **He talked more for one thing.**  
 **She was comfortable with herself.**  
 **He seemed to have found a locked up sense of humor, and let it loose at the most random of times.**  
 **She found that she took shit from nobody, even if they were yokai.**  
 **Sesshomaru had found that he didn't have to keep up his well made barriers for everyone, and could let a select few see the real him.**  
 **Akane realized that while she was a tomboy, she was still a woman, and it was okay to sometimes let herself be treated like one, and that by doing so did not make her weak.**  
 **And as many differences between yokai and humans as there were, there was also many things that made them the same too.**  
 **Many would think them crazy.**  
 **A tragic story with a bad end to come.**  
 **But they could make it work.**  
 **He was a stubborn yokai after all.**  
 **None could tell him what to do.**  
 **She was a crazy girl in love.**  
 **Whatever it took, she would make it last as long as possible.**

 **Their story wasn't even at the halfway point yet, and there was much to come there way.**

 **hi hi!**

 **it's a bit late I know, but happy new year to all who have stuck with me.  
been snowed in for a few days.  
like 6 feet up at my place...**  
the fun of the mountains am I right? hahaha...  
anyways.  
 **done we are with the odd story and back into bits of cute and funny shorts that lead to something major.**  
 **so enjoy the light fluff to come.**  
 **the story will soon take a turn as the band of seven come into play and the battle at mount hakurei draws near...**  
 **GIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 29 Rin's secret

**RIN'S SECRET.**

 **Rin had noticed something had changed between her Lady and Lord.**  
 **She wasn't sure as to what had caused it or why, but she was happy for it.**

 **The girl had noticed at the very start of their travels, all those months ago, how the two would watch one another when the other was not looking.**  
 **Sesshomaru-sama was always following the Lady Akane with his eyes, and always making sure she never caught him at it.**  
 **The Lady Akane likewise always had her eyes on Sesshomaru-sama, but she didn't seem to mind all that much when he caught her doing so.**

 **But now the two looked at each other at the same time, for a long time.**

 **Rin would awake in the middle of the night in the past to see Lady Akane asleep and Sesshomaru-sama not that far from her, watching silently with the strangest look in his eyes.**

 **Lately, the girl had seen them sleeping together, and it was adorable.**

 **Also, when alone with Lady Akane, the older girl could not even seem to say the man's name without a blush coming to her face, and a shine to come into her eyes.**

 **Sesshomaru-sama now called the girl his every time he used her name.**  
 **Laying a claim to her.**

 **Rin had watched the relationship grow between them slowly at first.**  
 **But something had happened that had caused this drastic and fast change.**  
 **It was odd, somewhat, how long it had taken for the two to realize they liked each other when it was so obvious to Rin herself, and she was far younger.**

 **Jaken-sama still seemed to be in denial about the whole thing.**  
 **He went on and on about how the Lady Akane had done something, some kind of magic or SOMETHING in order to get his Lord to act the way he was.**  
 **He just could not seem to except the fact that a yokai and a human, not to mention SESSHOMARU and a human, could possibly get along.**  
 **The imp could not even say the words 'In love', and it was funny to hear all the other words he used instead.**

 **Now however, something else had happened that Rin could not place.**  
 **The tension was a different kind then before, and the girl didn't have to wonder just what the two were doing on their evening walks alone.**  
 **Rin was young, but she had seen and heard things in the village she had once lived in when she was alone.**  
 **Adults did not pay attention to her unless she was stealing food.**  
 **Men took girls and did adult things in the stables, stables she had to pass to get to her home.**

 **Rin was more then positive that it was adult things that those two had been up to lately.**  
 **The fact that when they returned late into the evening, both were tired, but it was a good tired, made it clear.**

 **This evening in particular, Rin could not keep the smile off her face as the two walked out of sight.**  
 **Sesshomaru-sama had his arm around Lady Akane, and she was leaning into him in a way that was sweet.**

 **"What on earth are you smiling about over there?" Jaken asked from his spot by the fire.**

 **This night, camp was in the woods.**  
 **There were both firewood and a small patch of berry bushes so close that they didn't even have to leave the light of the fire to get them.**  
 **Sesshomaru-sama had chosen a great spot this time.**  
 **The two of them sat by the small fire.**  
 **It was a warm night, the fire more for light then anything.**

 **"Oh, nothing." Rin continued to smile as she pulled over Lady Akane's pack and began to rummage thru it.**

 **Jaken eyed her curiously, his little arms crossed.**

 **"Hmm... Liar."**

 **Rin glanced up at him, her smile turning into a grin.**  
 **How could Jaken-sama be so blind?**  
 **How old was he anyways?**  
 **Jaken-sama HAD to see what was going on, right?**

 **"That does it," He snapped and pointed at her with a long green finger.**

 **"WHAT are you so happy about?"**

 **She tried to ignore him, going thru the pack until finding her desired item.**  
 **Pokemon were calling her name.**  
 **But the moment she pulled the DS out, the imp leaned over and snatched it from her hands.**

 **"Heeeeey!" She whined, reaching for it, but he kept moving his hands.**

 **Rin was taller, could get it from the creature if she REALLY wanted too.**  
 **But it was fun to toy with him.**  
 **So she stopped and instead reached inside the pack for something else.**

 **"Just spit it out already." Jaken snapped while watching her.**

 **Rin then pulled out a book.**  
 **One that Lady Akane had been letting the imp read when he wanted to.**  
 **His eyes went wide as she waved it back and forth.**

 **"Give it." She nodded at the DS.**

 **Those eerie eyes turned to slits as he glared over at her.**  
 **But Rin had grown used to his looks at this point, and was unfazed.**

 **"You nasty little thing." He humphed at her and tossed the DS, which Rin caught in a panic, not wanting to break the device that must have cost the Lady Akane much to get.**

 **"Your the one who started it!" She said while sticking her tongue out.**

 **He snorted at her, and she handed the book over to him, which he held onto very tightly.**

 **Jaken-sama must secretly like that book very much, she thought with a small smile.**  
 **It must make Lady Akane happy to have found something for him that he actually likes.**  
 **Goodness knows, she had tried and tried with other things before he seemed to settle on the book.**

 **"Come on girl, out with it." He said once more, full of stubborn attitude.**

 **The two stared at each other.**  
 **It was like having a little brother and a big brother all in one, and it was super annoying sometimes.**  
 **Rin knew if she said what she was thinking that the imp would fly off into one of his panic filled rants.**  
 **But it looked as if he might just do that anyway, but for another reason.**

 **So rather then get lectured for keeping secrets, she blurted it out.**

 **"Rin is just thinking that any day now, the Lady Akane might be pregnant."**

 **There was a pause.**  
 **Rin went pink, and watched as Jaken's face went from blank to redish green and filled with horror and something she could not figure out.**

 **"YOU WHAT?!" He squawked.**

 **The girl began to figit, and ended up tugging on her hair as she looked at the ground, still blushing.**

 **"Then Rin would be a big sister..." She could not help but whisper.**

 **At that, the imp stood up, dropping the now forgotten book as he did so.**  
 **Rin looked back to him with a frown.**  
 **Clearly he was upset.**  
 **As to why, she didn't know and wasn't sure she could figure out.**  
 **Did he really not want the two of them together? He seemed to have become somewhat attached to Lady Akane, so that could not be the case.**  
 **Goodness, would Rin ever be able to fully understand Jaken-sama?**

 **"He does not even want others to find out about her, so he most certainly will NOT be having any offspring with that woman..."**

 **But as he said this, Rin could hear the fact he didn't truly believe his words as much as he used to.**

 **Yes, at first Sesshomaru-sama made sure any contact was in private.**  
 **Not anymore.**  
 **It did not matter the time of day, or how open they were to spying eyes.**  
 **He touched, and kissed, Lady Akane.**

 **"Come ON Jaken-sama! They have been together, very much together, for some time now. How is it not possible for a child to be on the way? Rin would like very much to be a sister."**

 **Again, the imp looked at her like she was some kind of crazy.**

 **"And even if this were to happen, tell me, just HOW would that make YOU the offspring"s sister?" He snapped.**

 **Rin blinked.**  
 **Her blush became deeper.**  
 **So did his frown as he stared at her.**

 **It was true, she was not related by blood to Sesshomaru-sama or the Lady Akane by any means.**  
 **But deep down, deep deep down, in the girls heart she had the desire to be a part of a family again.**

 **"If you think that Sesshomaru-sama will adopt you as his kin, you are even more crazy then I thought. Who knows as to why he lets you tag along, you or that woman, all you both do is slow him down and waist time..."**

 **Jaken paused in his rant.**  
 **Having caught the tears forming in the young girls eyes.**  
 **Tears which Rin wiped away before they could fully form.**

 **Yes. She had hoped that.**  
 **In truth, when first joining them, she had seen Sesshomaru-sama as almost an older brother.**  
 **But soon he took on the role of father in her heart.**  
 **And the Lady Akane had so easily taken the role of a mother.**  
 **Treated Rin like a daughter...**

 **So yes, they had become her family.**  
 **She wished sooo badly to call them by the names she used in her head, when she allowed herself to forget that she was not really their child.**  
 **Rin had dreams, day fantasies, in which they were family by blood.**

 **If they had a child together, would it not help make her dream more real?**

 **"Hey, uh, I only meant that- What I mean is that I was just trying to- Oh never mind okay?." Jaken said, and a rare look of apology on his face.**

 **She knew he meant well.**  
 **Didn't want her to get her hopes up.**  
 **It was why he had done such things with Lady Akane at the start.**  
 **She was sure he did them to her even now out of habit.**  
 **But still, it was sad to have one of her few surviving dreams broken.**  
 **To know she could never call them by the names she thought they deserved, because they might not want to.**

 **"Stop crying already!" Jaken half yelled and half pleaded suddenly, making her aware of the fact those tears had come back full force.**

 **"Sorry..." Rin mumbled as she began to once again rub at her eyes.**

 **Just then, a deep angry voice filled the air, making them all jump.**

 **"WHAT HAS JAKEN SAID NOW?!"**

 **Both Rin and the imp looked over their shoulders to see that the two had returned from their alone time.**  
 **And Sesshomaru-sama looked almost furious at the fact Rin was crying.**

 **"I d-didn't mean-" Jaken stammered as his lord marched over, claws twitching in a dangerous way.**

 **"It's fine, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin waved her hands like crazy as she jolted in front of Jaken, as if she could protect the imp from his wrath.**

 **Sesshomaru stared down at the child with a confused look on his face at her actions, that mixed with annoyance at her sudden interference.**  
 **And having never seen such a look directed at her made Rin nervous.**

 **Akane was there in a blink.**  
 **Standing between the Yokai Lord and the two small ones.**  
 **All she did was cross her arms and glare up at the man to get him to back down and take a breath.**  
 **Rin was always amazed by that.**

 **The blonde girl turned and gave them both a reassuring smile before she crouched down and wiped away the remains of Rin's tears.**

 **"You okay sweety?" Akane asked.**

 **Silently, Rin nodded.**  
 **Wanting so bad to hug the other girl.**  
 **Even Jaken was inching closer to the Lady Akane for further protection.**  
 **Sesshomaru-sama may have backed off, but he was still growling, she could tell he was anything but calm.**

 **"Okay people," Akane said as she stood up, spreading her arms to keep the man away from them.**

 **"What's going on here?" And she looked at Jaken when she said it.**

 **Rin felt horrid for getting him in trouble like this. She shouldn't have cried over something so stupid.**

 **"Jaken-sama didn't do anything. He was reading the book and Rin was just thinking some stuff by herself..."**

 **Jaken's head swung her way so fast she heard his neck pop.**  
 **Mouth open in shock, the imp seemed close to tears of his own in gratitude.**

 **Sesshomaru did not seem to buy it as he scoffed at her, and gave a look that made it hard to keep up the lie.**

 **"The imp was about to confess, why cover for him if he hurt you?" He said as he continued to stare at her.**

 **For some reason, his stare was making her shiver. She had never feared her lord before, but then again she had never lied to him either.**

 **Lady Akane seemed to notice the effect, and maybe sensed her reason to lie was a good one, for she turned to her man and said one word.**

 **"Necklace."**

 **Rin blinked.**  
 **Necklace?**

 **Whatever that meant, it had an effect on Sesshomaru-sama, who got a sudden look of worry as he stared at his woman with wide eyes.**

 **"This one is not doing anything-"**

 **"Can't you tell your frightening her? Tone down the death stare, my love."**

 **He blinked in surprise.**  
 **Glancing at Rin with guilty eyes, he clearly had not meant to do that.**  
 **She knew he didn't want her to fear him, her or Lady Akane.**  
 **And seeing him look at her like that was hard, she wanted to say sorry, even though she didn't know why.**

 **With a deep sigh, the man ran a hand thru his hair and took a step back, giving a nodd to Lady Akane in a sign that she could handle it and he would do his best to stay out.**

 **If that was not a concerned parent type behavior, Rin wasn't sure what was, and it made her heart ache.**  
 **They both acted like her parents most of the time, so why could they not be?**  
 **Life wasn't fare...**

 **"Rin, sweety," Akane said, getting the girls attention out of her own thoughts.**

 **Akane then sat on the ground by her side, stroking her dark hair.**  
 **Jaken was still standing close, still in shock of Rin lying on his behalf.**

 **"Rin, I want you to tell me what kind of things were making you cry. It might help to get them out, to tell someone."**

 **Rin gulped.**  
 **Slowly, she sat next to Lady Akane.**  
 **The girl could not look away from those light blue eyes.**  
 **Lady Akane was lovely, and kind, and smart, and could hold back a powerful yokai with just a look.**  
 **She was a lady and a warrior.**  
 **Rin wanted to be just like her.**

 **"Rin was just thinking about how she lost her first family. And was also thinking about how all of you..." She could not seem to finish.**

 **The words got caught on the way out, as if her tongue didn't want them let loose, didn't want to risk finding out that both Jaken, and her own mind, were right about them never being a proper family.**  
 **Terrified that they didn't want to be.**  
 **Didn't want her to be in it.**

 **Rin didn't want to hear Lady Akane say she was to young to be a mother, or to hear Sesshomaru-sama laugh at the idea of a human child as his own.**  
 **She COULDN'T hear it.**

 **So lost in her fears and thoughts, Rin did not notice Sesshomaru sitting by her side until his hand was on her face, making her jolt.**  
 **His warm palm cupping her chin and making her face him.**

 **She had never seen his eyes look so worried, or so tender, when it came to her at least.**  
 **This was a look for Lady Akane.**  
 **One Rin had known from the start.**  
 **She wanted to believe he could love her too, like a daughter.**  
 **She thought she seen it.**  
 **It was there now, in his eyes.**

 **Between that, and the way Lady Akane kept petting her hair, the way Jaken was looking ever so guilty...**  
 **She broke.**  
 **Crying all over again as her lord wiped the tears away, she said it.**

 **"Rin wants to be a part of your family."**

 **She watched as his golden eyes grew wide in surprise, his hand pausing on her cheek as he looked down at her.**  
 **He seemed almost frozen.**  
 **Rin didn't know how to take that.**

 **With a hiccup, she turned to see that Lady Akane was smiling at her.**

 **"Oh sweety, what are you even talking about? Haven't we been a family?"**

 **"W-well, the two of you-"**

 **Rin stopped when her lord removed his hand from her face.**  
 **She turned back to him, and seen he was looking at her very seriously.**

 **"Are you not a part of our family?" He asked suddenly.**

 **Rin slowed in her crying, and just blinked up at him.**

 **"Have you not been with us this entire time? Have we not taken care of you?"**

 **If Rin didn't know better, she would think she had hurt his feelings...**

 **"YOU are my family." The man stated as if it were not obvious.**

 **Her eyes went wide, heart skipped for more then a beat at his words.**  
 **Sesshomaru-sama had looked her right in the eyes when he said that.**

 **It was a fact now.**

 **Like his love for Lady Akane.**

 **When he said something, it was true, a fact, for he was not a man to lie and rarely spoke as it was.**

 **"Rin is?" She said, still not believing that this wasn't some kind of dream.**

 **"Have I not made it clear?" He nearly snapped at her, clearly bothered by her disbelief in what he said.**

 **Akane cleared her throat and spoke up at that part.**

 **"Sesshy-baby, sometimes it takes more then actions. Rin is still young, so I can see why she has doubts..."**

 **Rin watched him frown at Lady Akane as if he didn't understand.**  
 **Then he once more turned those serious eyes to her, making it hard to tell if he was mad or not.**

 **"Is Rin not just a burden to you?" She let loose at last, the one thing that had always been a rock in her heart.**

 **The glare he gave would have scared any other child her age.**  
 **And as it was, it was hard for Rin not to be a bit afraid by it.**

 **"Foolish girl." He stated before using his one arm to embrace her.**

 **Rin was a rock.**  
 **A statue.**  
 **A tree trunk.**  
 **Frozen.**

 **She had never been hugged by a man since her blood father.**  
 **Never thought, even with the way he was with Lady Akane, that this yokai would EVER embrace her like this.**

 **He had removed the armor on his chest before his walk with Lady Akane, so now Rin could feel his warmth, hear the way his heart was pounding so fast...**

 **"Just as Akane is mine, so are you. You are a part of this pack, this family, because you are my little Rin." He said with a tone far softer then she had ever heard him use.**

 **He did indeed sound like a father.**

 **Unable to take it, she buried herself in his robes, hanging onto them like a lifeline as she now cried in happiness.**

 **His claws ran thru her hair in a comforting way as she felt his chest move as he spoke again.**

 **"Tell me, my Akane, do ALL girls cry no matter what they feel?" He asked.**

 **Both Rin and Akane burst into a small fit of giggles at the helpless tone of voice he had when asking that.**  
 **And after a moment, Rin pulled away from him, sitting back and looking at them all with a small smile.**

 **Rin didn't think she could be this happy, didn't think they would say such things to her.**

 **"Feeling better now, sweety?" Akane asked while fixing the girls hair.**

 **She nodded, glancing over to see that Jaken-sama had the oddest smile on his face. But then again, she was not sure she had ever seen him happy.**  
 **It looked like he might be.**  
 **And when he caught her eyes, the imp turned around to hide his face.**  
 **Rin smiled wide at the thought that maybe all this time, he too had thought of them as a family, but had not wanted to risk saying so...**

 **Rin turned back to Lady Akane, and could not help but still be a bit nervous about what she wanted to ask of them next.**

 **"My lady..." She paused and picked at the ground for a moment.**

 **"Rin, sweety, you don't have to call me that anymore." Akane said, making the girl look up at her in shock.**

 **"That's what this is realy about, right? In order to be a family, you should not be calling us 'Lord' and 'Lady'."**

 **The girl blushed bright red as she nodded and glanced over at the one person she thought would be against what was coming.**

 **Sesshomaru-sama had the cutest look she had EVER seen on his face the moment he seemed to catch onto just what they were talking about.**  
 **He just kept blinking and his face was an adorable shade of pink.**

 **Lady Akane too, seemed to think it was a cute expression, for she moved close to him and kissed his cheek, snapping him out of his shock as he cleared his throat and looked away.**

 **"Well, I don't know about Sesshy over here, but I would be honored to be called whatever name you decide to use for me. Even if it is just mine."**  
 **Akane smiled wide and moved to give Rin the tightest hug she had ever had.**

 **When the girl was released, and while Akane looked at her to see her reaction, Rin seemed at a loss for words at this point.**

 **Blinking at the older girl, unable to believe all this was happening.**

 **"Is... Mama okay?" She tried.**

 **Goodness it felt odd to actually be saying that word out loud again.**  
 **It had been so long.**

 **Rin watched as Akane seemed to beam with pride.**  
 **Tears and a huge smile came to her face as she leaned over and kissed the top of Rin's head.**

 **"It's perfect, sweety. Thank you."**

 **Rin blinked.**  
 **She could not tell why she felt embarrast at this, but she was.**  
 **That and extremely happy all at one time, if that was possible.**

 **She had been calling them these names in her head for a while, yet it felt so odd to say it at last.**  
 **Could she even face Sesshomaru-sama at this point?**  
 **Could she voice it to him without wanting to die of embarrasment?**

 **Both she and Akane turned to the man, who seemed to still be in shock.**  
 **And as he noticed them looking, if Rin didn't know better he looked like he might nervous too.**

 **"Well, Sesshy-baby, do you have a problem with her treating us like her parents?" Akane asked with a sly smile, like she was having fun.**

 **Silently, he shook his head.**  
 **It was so unlike him.**

 **Rin's heart was beating so fast.**

 **"So she doesn't have to call you that title anymore?" Akane added.**

 **Looking even more nervous, he once again shook his head, and he did not stop staring at Rin.**

 **Why was he nervous?**  
 **Did he not want to be a parent?**  
 **Did this bother him?**  
 **Rin didn't want to make him.**  
 **Didn't think it possible to force him into something he didn't want.**

 **As if seeing her worry, he swallowed and cleared the look off his face.**  
 **Once again using the blank expression he seemed to fall back on.**

 **This had to be the longest time Rin had ever locked eyes with him...**  
 **She just didn't know what to do.**

 **"Rin does not have to change what she calls you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said after a few moments.**

 **Again, she seemed to have hurt him.**  
 **A tiny frown, and his eyes went a shade darker then normal.**  
 **My this was hard.**  
 **Rin didn't know what he wanted.**

 **"Oh fuck it all, Sesshy, just SAY what your thinking!" Akane snapped.**

 **Rin glanced over at her to see that both she and even Jaken had been watching the two of them very closely, and seemed to know what was going on in the man's mind.**  
 **Akane was grinning, and Jaken had a look of complete awe on his face.**

 **Sesshomaru cleared his throat, catching Rin's attention once more.**  
 **He could not look at her it seemed, and kept glancing away.**

 **"This one does not wish for you to use the word 'Sama' anymore..." He glanced at her again.**

 **"This one would like it if, you were to be comfortable enough too..."**

 **He appeared to be having the same problem Rin had felt before when her tongue was to afraid to let the words out of her mouth.**  
 **Was he worried she would reject him?**  
 **HIM, worried?**  
 **It was such a silly idea...**  
 **But maybe, at least, he needed help?**

 **"Papa?" Rin whispered, touching his knee to get his attention.**

 **That had not been needed.**  
 **The moment she had voiced it, he had looked right at her with wide eyes.**

 **They both froze.**  
 **Her for having voiced it.**  
 **Him for never being called it.**

 **Jaken hit dirt in a dead feint.**  
 **Akane could not stop grinning.**

 **And then the kindest smile Rin had ever seen made it's way onto the man's face, making him even more handsome then she thought he was already.**

 **"Again." He ordered, still smiling.**

 **With a small blush, she repeated the word, and it was easier this time.**  
 **And at the sound, he closed his eyes.**

 **"You may use that." He stated calmly.**

 **"Rin can?" She gasped.**

 **"What did this Sesshomaru just say?"**

 **She giggled.**  
 **Not sure why.**  
 **But his annoyed tone was funny.**

 **"Aaaaw, Sesshy my love, you are SOOO and totally blushing!" Akane joined in with Rin's fit of giggles.**

 **"I most certainly am NOT!" He snapped, only making the blush go all the way to his pointed ears.**

 **"Yes, you are." Rin grinned.**

 **He gaped at her.**  
 **She hardly ever joined in on this kind of thing, but Rin felt so light and happy that she could not stop giggling.**

 **And that fit of giggles continued on long after the man tried to get up and leave, only to be tackled back down by the both of them.**

 **The poor man suffered his first of soon to be many group hugs.**  
 **Even Jaken's passed out body was pulled into the mess, and the imp woke up screaming for help only to find that his lord was in the same predicament as himself.**

 **There was a struggled, a playful one, that ended with Sesshomaru on the bottom of a pile of people, Akane and Rin in the middle with Jaken sitting triumphantly on top.**

 **"Oh my gosh," Akane burst out laughing suddenly.**

 **"Do you guys know what this is called in my time?"**

 **"A tower of pain?" Sesshomaru grumbled from the bottom.**

 **"A mess of bodies?" Jaken added.**

 **"A hug pile?" Rin piped up happily.**

 **Akane grinned like a crazy person, making Rin once again giggle.**

 **"It's called a DOG PILE!" And with that she cackled like a lunatic.**

 **There was a tiny pause before Rin, and even Jaken began to laugh.**  
 **It was just too funny.**  
 **Even if calling it that made no sense to Rin at all, it was still funny.**

 **Sesshomaru was the only one not laughing at this point, but Rin wasn't sure if he could even breath.**  
 **He WAS on the bottom after all...**

 **Rin fell asleep that night feeling that her world was complete.**  
 **Happy that her secret had finally come out into the light.**

 **hi hi!  
this chapter is dedicated to my little sister, who made it clear she wanted more of Rin in the story. **  
**welcome!**


	30. Chapter 30 Doggie Paddle

**DOGGIE PADDLE.**

 **"Come now, Sesshy, your reaction was just so cute. You can't still be upset that I laughed a little." Akane let out deep sigh of frustration.**

 **"It was more then a little, and you even had the child join in." Sesshomaru said with a small growl.**

 **The two of them were watching the stars as the fire died.**  
 **Rin and Jaken had finally fallen asleep after they had all come untangled from their pile of limbs and bodies.**  
 **Sesshomaru had never been tackled like that before, and so was taken by surprise, which then allowed them to succeed in pinning him down.**  
 **He certainly had not expected the girls to grab onto his legs when he got up to leave, and when they had knocked him down and climbed on him, he was too shocked to realy react.**  
 **They had even pulled Jaken into it.**

 **He could not even recall the last time he had messed around in such a way.**  
 **To just have... fun.**

 **Truly, this night was full of surprises.**  
 **To have young Rin confess to her hidden feelings.**  
 **He had no idea the girl harbored such worries when it came to her place in their small pack.**  
 **He had thought it clear.**  
 **But as Akane had said, it had taken more then just his actions for the child to understand the ways of his mind.**

 **And when she had asked to call him a name that fit his role in her life...**

 **To be called a father.**

 **Papa...**

 **Something in him had made it hard to breath for a moment.**  
 **His chest had felt like it would burst, and then a lightness filled him.**  
 **It was most simular as to the first time he had heard Akane say she loved him, but also different somehow.**

 **Yes indeed, these human females were doing things to him.**  
 **And he had yet to figure if was a good thing or not.**

 **"But the look on your face when she called you that was so sweet." Akane went on as she poked at his chest.**

 **She was resting against him, like it was a natural thing.**  
 **It was amazing how fast he had gotten used to her warmth.**  
 **And until meeting her, he had never slept all thru the night before.**  
 **But she relaxed him.**

 **"Yes, well, the look you had was very adorable yourself. It seemed as if you would hug the child to death."**

 **Akane laughed, looking up at his smirking face and sticking her tongue out at him, then kissing his jawline.**

 **Ever a contradiction, his woman.**  
 **Acting like that and then kissing him made it hard to be annoyed at her.**  
 **Sesshomaru could not help but smile at her playful nature.**

 **"So tell me, Sesshy, how do you really feel about being a father?"**

 **He frowned down at her.**  
 **Why did she always wish for him to voice everything?**  
 **Was it a human thing or just another one of those Akane things?**

 **"Have I not been taking care of the child for some time now?" He stated simply with a raised eyebrow.**

 **This caused her to huff at him.**

 **"Yes, but it's official now. Or are you trying to tell me being called 'Papa' isn't gonna have an effect?" She pouted up at him.**

 **At the reminder, he pictured Rin's small face when she had called him that the first time.**  
 **And again that tightness in his chest returned full force.**

 **"SEE! Your blushing again!" Akane said with a grin.**

 **Sesshomaru was going to protest, but truly, what was the point?**  
 **Even he knew he was.**  
 **Just didn't know as to WHY...**

 **"Hn..."**

 **Again, she laughs at him, causing him to roll his eyes at her.**  
 **A warm gust of evening wind blew her hair around her face.**  
 **Akane gave a cute growl as she tried to tame the locks away again.**  
 **Sesshomaru had not noticed until this point just how long her hair had gotten since they first met.**  
 **It was wavy until the ends, where it turned to curls, nearly to the middle of her back now.**  
 **When had that happened?**

 **Without thinking, he began to toy with a strand, twisting it and sliding it thru his fingers slowly.**

 **"W-what? Do I need to cut it?" Akane said with a frown.**

 **She then started messing with it, but he pulled her hand away, taking her attention as he kissed her fingers.**

 **"No. I like it this way. When did it get so curly? It was not so before."**

 **She blushed pink, and held tight to his hand, making his stomach do that strange dance it did when she touched him like that.**

 **"Well, it was short enough, so I used to straighten it all the time. Lately I've been a tad distracted to remember."**

 **He blinked in wonder of her world.**  
 **One could change so much about their appearance in her time, so easily.**

 **"This Sesshomaru would like it if you were just yourself. I love you, and also, I like these curls..."**

 **"You wouldn't like me if I was fat. This girl can eat a whole pizza." She teased and wiggled her eyebrows in that super eerie way.**

 **What a random thing to say.**  
 **Sesshomaru laughed at the thought.**  
 **He had seen how she could attack certain foods in her time in a manner that proved she was a dragon.**  
 **Secretly a beast of her own.**  
 **It was oddly adorable.**  
 **However...**

 **"I simply cannot picture you fat." He stated with a light smile.**

 **Indeed, what a thought...**

 **"Pffft, sure, cause you know you would not like me then." Akane teased.**

 **What a thing to even talk about.**  
 **But he could say the same, could he not? If she was to expect him to answer something so odd.**

 **"Are you saying YOU would like this one if he were overweight?"**

 **She gaped at him like a fish for the count of ten before laughing so hard she had to bury her face in his chest to keep from waking the others.**

 **Should he be offended?**  
 **He kinda felt like he should be...**

 **"Is that even POSSIBLE?!" She giggled.**

 **What?**  
 **A yokai to be overweight?**  
 **Or just him?**

 **"Of course." He stated.**

 **Not that he would ever let that happen.**

 **Akane stared up at his face for the longest time, so long it unnerved him.**

 **"Well?" He snapped at her.**

 **"I can't see it." She said while shaking her head like crazy.**

 **"If you cannot answer then how should I be able? A tricky thing to ask." He said with a smug look.**

 **He had won that one.**  
 **Something that was getting harder to do with this woman.**

 **"Hmmmm..." Akane frowned up at him.**

 **"Okay yeah, but you almost got me off subject. Good try by the way."**

 **He furrowed his brow in confusion.**  
 **What had they been talking about?**  
 **Had he been trying to get off topic?**

 **Akane went back to poking at his chest, making him recall just what had been the previous conversation.**

 **"Oh, just admit you were touched when she asked to call you Papa, it was so damn cute. And I could tell by your eyes you felt the feels!" She teased.**

 **Clearly she was not letting this go...**  
 **And what in the seven hells was this thing she always called 'the feels'?**

 **They stared at one another for a moment before he gave up with a sigh of defeat. So much for winning.**

 **"I do believe that this one takes pride in the fact the child thinks of me as a father figure." He admitted to her.**

 **At last, this seemed to sate his woman enough for her to settle against him with a sigh.**

 **"Knew it." She stated happily.**

 **"Then why have me say so?" He all but whined at her.**

 **"Because it's nice to hear you say things like that. I know you have a heart, a good one, but it's nice to hear the proof now and then."**

 **Again, should he be insulted?**  
 **One could never tell with her...**

 **"As you wish." He breathed out.**

 **"Kay kay!" Akane seemed really happy for some strange reason.**

 **What an odd human.**

 **Akane then snuggled close to him, resting against his side so she could look back up at the stars with a deep and relaxing sigh.**

 **And he too let out a breath of contentment while placing his arm around her shoulders.**

 **No music was not needed this night.**  
 **Sleep came easy.**  
 **As it always did when she was there.**

 **...**  
 **THE NEXT DAY...**

 **It was midmorning and already hot as all get out.**  
 **It was summer, but how fast things heated up was amazing.**  
 **The sun was bright, the sky clear, and they were but a half days flight away from the village.**  
 **Ah-Uhn finally rested enough to carry them after the last long flight.**  
 **They had spent the last few days on foot because of it's need for rest.**

 **It was a perfect day to relax.**  
 **And when they passed the lake, Akane had used all her power to convince her man to let them stay for a swim.**  
 **It was a small lake, but the water was a beautiful light blue that sparkled in the sun like a sheen of glass.**  
 **It really was a great day to be outside.**

 **"Honestly woman, your obsession with the water is so odd." Sesshomaru huffed from the shade of a tree.**

 **He had made it clear that he wanted to get them to the village.**  
 **But she had made her point by saying that he wanted them to rest at the village, to relax and eat good food before going off to follow Naraku's trail for who knows how long.**  
 **And after all, this WAS resting.**

 **Akane was digging thru her pack, looking for the bathing suit she had been brave enough to buy.**  
 **She had even gotten a cute one for Rin, who was changing behind some bushes not far.**

 **"What I don't get, Sesshy-baby, is how YOU can live in that outfit of yours while it's summertime. Yeah, it's white so it deflects heat, but it's thick and heavy and the you have armor too..."**

 **Akane glanced over at him.**  
 **He was watching her with that typical bored expression of his.**

 **"One gets used to it." He said calmly.**

 **She rolled her eyes and snorted at him.**  
 **So even admitting he's sweating is some kind of sign of weakness?**  
 **Goodness he was complicated.**

 **"Whatever Sesshy, but you could take a swim to if you want. I won't tell anyone that the great Sesshomaru had a lazy day for once."**

 **Finding the swimsuit, she stood and was about to go change, when she caught the way he was smiling at her.**

 **"What?" Akane snapped.**

 **It was that charming smile he got when thinking something perverted.**

 **"If you want to see me soaking wet again you just have to say so." He said with an air of innocence, but that smile was still on his face.**

 **Akane went scarlet at the reminder of the shower scene.**  
 **God, would he EVER let that go?!**  
 **So she peeked, but what did he think was gonna happen with all his teasing?**

 **"YOU WISH!" She spat before twirling on her heels and marching off.**

 **His chuckles followed her.**  
 **And she had to smile.**

 **Rin passed her as she went into the bushes.  
The child looked simply cute in the yellow one piece suit. It had a pattern of orange flowers all over, and a frilly skirt of white.**  
 **Rin smiled up at Akane and twirled.**

 **"Thank you so much, Mama! It so light and airy, it feels nice in this heat."**

 **Still not used to being called that, Akane was taken aback for a second.**  
 **She may tease Sesshy, but even she herself felt funny about it.**

 **Akane was only seventeen, but the child had always been a cross between a little sister and a daughter.**

 **"Your welcome sweety. It looks really nice on you too. Wonder what Sesshy will say when he sees you." Akane gave a playful wink.**

 **Rin perked up even more at the mention of him, and dashed off without another word.**

 **She was just too dang cute!**  
 **Akane smiled and went to change.**  
 **But as she removed her clothing, she once again got that feeling of being watched.**  
 **But Akane knew this feeling.**  
 **Kagura was close by.**  
 **But whatever, the woman would not do anything with Sesshy so close.**  
 **Which meant she was either spying for Naraku, or just bored.**  
 **With a small growl of annoyance, she went back to changing.**

 **Sesshomaru could smell Kagura.**  
 **It was like the woman wasn't even trying to hide herself.**  
 **But as long as nothing happened, he would leave her.**

 **That woman was even more complicated then Akane, and seemed attracted him for some reason.**  
 **Her coy flirting made it obvious, as did her glaring eyes on Akane.**  
 **She watched them often.**  
 **He would ignore her today aswell.**

 **"Papa! See what Mama got me?"**

 **Rin's voice got his attention.**  
 **His heart tightening as she came up to him with a sweet and shy smile.**

 **He blinked at her clothing.**  
 **She was... cute.**

 **However, there was so little clothing to cover her pale skin.**  
 **However, her eyes showed that she was searching for his approval.**  
 **But what was he to say?**

 **"It's nice." He finally decided on.**

 **That seemed to be right.**  
 **Rin blushed and twirled around, before running over to Jaken, who was by the lake with his feet in the water.**

 **It turns out that the child was easy to please really. His simple praise had been all she had wanted from him.**

 **And as he watched her pout at how Jaken reacted to her lack of clothing, he wondered just when he had started to think of these creatures as part of his pack...**  
 **It certainly was an odd mix.**

 **All thoughts fled however, when Akane came into view.**  
 **His blood heated and he had to swallow hard.**  
 **Why did she even BOTHER with any clothes at all?**

 **It was so tight it could have been a second skin on her.**  
 **It was like Rin's, but there was no skirt, the top cut so that there was a V shape that went nearly to her stomach.**  
 **It was dark red and covered in black flowers, and when the girl turned in a circle in front of him, the back was open aswell.**  
 **In truth, the only thing keeping it on her were the shoulder straps.**  
 **That and the tightness...**

 **His body was responding as if she were standing naked before him.**  
 **This was so unfare.**  
 **WHY was she torturing him?**

 **"W-well? Your just staring at me like you wanna eat me or something." Akane said with a nervous look, blushing a light pink.**

 **"Something..." He mumbled.**

 **He couldn't even THINK.**  
 **Was this a normal thing to wear in her time, or was she toying with him?**

 **"Oh wow!" Rin was there all of a sudden, walking around Akane with wide eyes.**

 **Sesshomaru glanced to the imp, who had let out a strange choking sound.**

 **Jaken could not even look at the girl, his face a green red, and he was staring at the lake, talking to himself.**

 **"Crazy, the woman is crazy. It's in the middle of the day and she's dressed like some kind of street woman..."**

 **It was close enough to his own thoughts that it took all he had to act like he couldn't hear that far.**

 **Meanwhile, Rin had taken Akane and the two girls had walked off.**  
 **Sesshomaru watched them talk as they went to the water.**  
 **Complimenting each other.**  
 **Like the lack of clothing had no effect on them, didn't bother them, at all.**

 **And yet, for him, it was both a torture and a pleasure to see.**  
 **Desire coursing thru his veins like blood, and making it hard to stay still.**  
 **At this rate, he would not be able to go much longer without mating with her.**  
 **Over the last few weeks, he had been building up her confidence.**  
 **Getting her more comfortable with being touched, and doing the touching.**

 **Ack!**  
 **If he could not move his thoughts onto something else, he would have to go take care of the growing problem between his legs...**

 **Akane and Rin were knee deep in the cool water when she looked over to see Sesshomaru watching her with a fire in his eyes.**  
 **Clearly, this had been a good choice.**  
 **She would have to thank Kagome.**  
 **If not for her pestering Akane to get this one, she would just be in shorts and a T-shirt right now.**

 **Heat went to her cheeks as he watched her with those eyes.**

 **"Mama, why is Papa not coming in with us? Does he not like water?" Rin asked by her side, splashing with her hands.**

 **"He seems not to. Maybe it's a dog thing or something. After all, most dog breeds don't like water." Akane said with a grin, making the girl laugh.**

 **She also noticed that seemed to snap Sesshy out of his thoughts, as he was now glaring over at her, but Akane just winked at him.**

 **"How RUDE." Jaken snapped from not that far away.**

 **The girls looked to him, and glanced at each other with matching smirks.**  
 **For some reason, the imp could only look at them for a few seconds before turning red and looking away again.**

 **"Why is that, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.**

 **"Making jokes about things like that with him in earshot is rude. Even if he is a dog." He said while crossing his arms.**

 **"Oh, it's okay as long as he CAN'T hear us say stuff like that?" Akane teased.**

 **This caused the imp to sputter and gape while looking over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru standing there.**

 **It was the first time in history green had turned to white.**

 **"EEeep! N-now, that wasn't what-"**

 **Jaken was cut off when Sesshomaru kicked him into the water.**

 **The imp came gasping up and proceeded to swim away as fast as possible, all the way to the other bank.**

 **Akane could tell Sesshy was just playing, and wasn't really angry.**

 **Rin just laughed and swam after Jaken in a sudden game of water tag.**  
 **Leaving Akane and Sesshomaru alone.**

 **The two just watched each other.**  
 **His golden eyes roaming her body in a way that made it so clear he liked the bathing suit very much.**

 **"If you want to see me wet and naked, you just need to ask." Akane teased as he had done before, placing her hands on her hips.**

 **He met her eyes with an almost evil stare that gave her chills.**

 **"Very well. I want you wet and naked."**

 **Akane gave a squeak and dove under the water to hide her face.**

 **Good GOD!**  
 **Did he have to say that with such a fucking straight face?**  
 **How the HELL could one be so serious all the time?**  
 **He had said that just to get her.**

 **Akane came up for air to see that look of victory on his face.**  
 **Pouting up at him, she stuck her tongue out and dove away.**

 **She half expected him to follow her.**  
 **But when she paused to look back he was still on the bank.**  
 **Watching her with a look of longing.**

 **A thought hit her then.**  
 **Checking to make sure the others were still occupied, she swam back over to him.**  
 **Jumping onto the shore, Akane went to his side, but he backed away.**

 **"Don't get these wet... please." He asked rather sweetly.**

 **"I'm not that mean. You made it clear you don't want to get wet." She said.**

 **He still eyed her though.**

 **"So then why are you out?" He asked.**

 **Akane didn't know how to word it.**  
 **To ask without offending him.**  
 **But she gave it a go anyways.**  
 **Leaning in close, she gave him a concerned look as she whispered.**

 **"Can you not swim?"**

 **His eyes went wide.**  
 **And yeah, she could tell she had offended him.**

 **"Do you think this Sesshomaru so weak as to be afraid of WATER?"**

 **Dear lord...**  
 **So snappy.**

 **With a dramatic sigh, she shook her head and crossed her arms.**

 **"Noooo. Just asking is all. It's just a bit odd how you refuse to even get in water that is more then waist deep."**

 **His anger faded and was replaced by some mix of guilt and something else.**  
 **Regret maybe?**

 **With a small sigh, he looked at the lake with that same longing as before.**

 **"I can swim. Or, I should say, USED to be able to swim." He looked back at her with a sad smile.**

 **"In truth, this one liked to do so most often when able. Not like YOU though."**

 **He said the last bit like she was crazy.**

 **Akane frowned at him.**

 **"Okay... Why not anymore?"**

 **He stared at her blankly.**  
 **When he realized she meant it, he shook his head at her.**

 **"That should go without saying." He stated simply while shrugging.**

 **Akane felt stupid.**  
 **His ARM.**  
 **Of course it would be hard to swim with one arm, but it was possible.**

 **"Have you tried?" She asked.**

 **He looked away with a rare show of shame on his face.**

 **"Once. I made a fool of myself, so there is no point."**

 **Sesshomaru looked so sad.**  
 **To admit defeat to her was a big step on his part. A sign of trust in her.**

 **Akane looked at the lake.**  
 **It was a hot and beautiful day.**  
 **A day to cool off and swim.**  
 **She glanced at the man who still could not look at her.**

 **"Strip." She ordered.**

 **THAT surprised him.**  
 **He looked at her like she was mad.**

 **"Huh?" He gaped.**

 **"Well, at least the top. I'll help."**

 **"WHY exactly?" He asked in an amused tone as she began to undo the armor, and allowed her to remove it.**

 **"I'm going to help you swim."**

 **"Akane, this one can't-"**

 **She placed the armor on the ground and glared up at him so hard that he flinched and shut up.**

 **"Are you, YOU, gonna say that you can't do something? Is the great and mighty Sessomaru-sama going to let a simple missing arm allow something like WATER beat you?!"**

 **All he could do was blink as she went on, and continued to disrobe him.**

 **"What if you gotta fight above water? You could get knocked from the sky and go right in. What if Rin or I need saving from a sea monster? Yes, it might be hard to learn a new way, but there are plenty of HUMANS with one arm who can swim."**

 **At last she had removed his robes, leaving only his pants.**  
 **He was giving her a look she for once could not place.**

 **"Are you trying to insult me, or are you trying to fuel my desire to try?"**

 **"Umm, that last part?" Akane blinked.**

 **Maybe she had layed it on too thick?**  
 **Insulting him wasn't the idea...**  
 **But she knew if he heard a human could do it then he would at least try.**

 **She was surprised when he leaned down and licked the corner of her eye.**  
 **When he pulled away, he was smiling.**

 **"I love you, my Akane." He said.**

 **Blushing, she looked away and squeezed her arms tighter around herself with a smile of happiness.**

 **Looks like it worked then.**  
 **He seemed back to normal now.**

 **Suddenly, he cleared his throat.**  
 **Akane looked back to see his eyes focused on her chest.**

 **"If you do that anymore your breasts might just come out at this rate..."**

 **"Wha?" Akane glanced down.**

 **Sure enough, her breasts were barely still in her swimsuit, and because she was crossing her arms, it was worse.**

 **With a gasp, she dropped her arms to her sides and turned bright red.**  
 **Sesshomaru just laughed at her reaction, and reached out to touch her face, making her look at him.**

 **"I don't mind." He grinned so wide that she seen fangs.**

 **"Typical male." She huffed, but smiled and took his hand into her own.**

 **Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and gave an innocent look, making her laugh at his acting skills.**

 **"ANYWAY," She went on. "Do you trust me enough to just get in the water?"**

 **He kicked off his boots, and and gave an innocent blink her way.**

 **"My Akane, I trust you enough to get me naked. Water is no trouble."**

 **Laughing so hard she was losing breath, Akane pulled him by the hand and into the water so that they were chest deep.**

 **Rin and Jaken were quickly distracted from their games when they seen that he was actually in the water.**  
 **Sesshomaru looked nervous at the fact that there would be people to see this.**  
 **Clearly, the fact Kagura was nearby had escaped his notice.**  
 **But Akane didn't care if the wind witch seen them like this.**  
 **Kagura was already jealous.**  
 **So Akane gave a look to Jaken that made the imp keep the child busy and far enough away that they had some sort of privacy.**  
 **And the further she made him go in the water, the tighter he held her hand...**

 **He seen that.**  
 **How Akane had just asked without words to give them space.**  
 **And she had no clue how much that helped him calm down.**  
 **Sesshomaru held tight to Akane's hand as she pulled him further then he wished to go in the lake.**  
 **Soon the cool water was laping at his shoulders, and it felt wonderful.**  
 **The sun shined on the water, making it shimmer in places and hurting his eyes somewhat, but it was beautiful.**  
 **The lake bed was rocky, and keeping his footing was not easy.**

 **"We just need to start with the basics okay Sesshy? We'll get you to where just floating isn't unnerving." Akane said with a tone that made him feel like a child or something.**

 **"I can do that much." He snapped at her without meaning to.**

 **He just hated showing weakness.**  
 **Didn't want her to see him like this.**  
 **In truth he was scared.**  
 **Afraid of water, of all things.**  
 **The one time he had tried to swim after his arm was taken away, he had nearly drowned.**  
 **Thank the gods that none had been around to see him fail.**

 **He was frusterated now that he was once again in deep water, once again feeling fear.**

 **Akane knew him well enough that his snappy nature didn't effect her.**  
 **She knew why he was upset.**  
 **And he didn't even have to tell her.**

 **"Fine, okay, then just show me what you can do so we can go from there alright? Don't bite my head off." She said with a frown.**

 **Even though he knew it was not her that was bothering him, he growled at her and backed away.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't want to do this after all, to show her this weakness.**

 **"I've changed my mind." He said while attempting to leave.**

 **Akane took his wrist from behind as he passed her, and then pressed up against his back.**  
 **Her breasts touching him took his mind off that frustration as he hissed in a deep breath.**

 **"Don't be fussy, now come on." She turned him back around slowly.**

 **He watched as she showed him what to do, talked about how she had watched some famous swimmer with one arm on TV.**  
 **But all the while he was thinking of how she might laugh, or think less of him if he could not do this.**  
 **That was something he could not take.**

 **"Now come on, lets try this." Akane said with confidence.**

 **No.**  
 **Absolutely not.**

 **Again, he tried to move away, and she stopped him once more. But this time he growled loudly and yanked free.**

 **"Sesshy-" She tried, but he cut her off.**

 **"This one is done." He said sternly.**

 **Not one to give up, she moved and blocked his way to shore with open arms and a stubborn glare.**  
 **He moved to fast when trying to get around her, and slipped on a rock.**

 **Sesshomaru went down into the water.**  
 **Every sense he had was clogged with water. His eyes, his nose, his mouth. And panic set in fast.**  
 **Water filled his lungs quickly.**  
 **Jolting and flailing until two small hands pulled him up to breath.**  
 **Gasping for air, he looked to see Akane was supporting him, holding him just above water until he could regain his footing and stand.**  
 **While catching his breath, he could barely look at her in shame.**  
 **There was worry in her blue eyes.**

 **Gods, he must look foolish.**  
 **Stupid.**  
 **The water he had fell in was only shoulder deep for hells sake.**

 **"You okay?" Akane's sweet voice gave away the fact she felt bad for him.**

 **"I don't want your pity!" He yelled at her, pushing her away.**

 **To his shock, she went right up to him and kissed him on the mouth.**  
 **Even went as far as to bite his lower lip with a loving growl.**

 **Everything melted away.**  
 **The anger.**  
 **The fear.**  
 **All faded until the only thing he could focus on was her taste.**

 **Akane pulled away.**  
 **Blue eyes locked onto his.**  
 **Suddenly, he was so calm, even the beast in him that had wanted to jolt out of the water, was now calm.**

 **"Better now?" She teased him.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Akane grined at that.**  
 **Giving a light lick to his cheek, she backed up and took his hand.**

 **"Now, no running. I'm here for you."**

 **And he knew she meant that.**  
 **He let his past cloud his present.**  
 **Akane would not laugh.**  
 **She was not that person...**

 **"This one was not running." He said without much enthusiasm.**

 **"Fine, tell yourself whatever you like. But no more running from this." She stated with a challenge in her eyes.**

 **She was baiting him.**  
 **Pushing him to go thru with it just to prove her wrong.**  
 **She did that allot.**  
 **As if he didn't notice.**  
 **But he knew she meant well.**  
 **If it WAS possible to swim with one arm, then he would do so.**

 **"I'm sorry, for reacting that way." He said after a breath.**

 **Rolling her eyes, Akane chose to act like nothing had just happened.**  
 **Something that was normally his thing, but it did make it easier.**

 **"Now if you RELAX, and just breath easy, floating should be the first thing we get you to do..."**

 **And that was that.**  
 **They went back to talking and doing as if he had not had a mild panic attack.**  
 **She would not use it against him.**  
 **Would never bring it up.**  
 **He trusted that.**  
 **Trusted his woman.**

 **And she HAD calmed him.**  
 **Not even a hint of fear was left in him as she helped him float and begin to move in the water.**  
 **How had she done that to him?**

 **Soon Rin was also by his side, giving small bits of advice, and even keeping her arm behind her back in a sweet attempt to try and understand how difficult it was for him.**  
 **It was sweet, and eased his embarassment a little.**

 **But the best part was by far seeing the way the water slid down Akane's body whenever she was close to shore.**  
 **The way her hair became kinky.**  
 **And the way that already tight piece of cloth became tighter.**  
 **The red made the blue of her eyes stand out more then ever.**

 **His woman should have been born a water dragon, what with the way she seemed to love it. She moved easily thru the waves, able to hold her breath and swim forever underwater.**  
 **He learned something new about her everyday it seemed.**

 **And she was hellbent on teaching him how to swim with his one arm.**  
 **Never looking at him like an invalid.**  
 **Like he was lacking.**  
 **It never once seemed to bother her to touch what was left of his arm.**  
 **He loved her more for it.**

 **By mid day, Akane was by his side as he was stroking thru the water.**  
 **She didn't let him get to far out, and it began to bug him enough that he ignored her and kept going.**

 **He was NOT a child.**  
 **And he had mastered the basics well enough that he had faith in himself.**

 **However, once he returned to shore, the look on Akane's face made it clear that she had been overbearing on purpose to get him going.**

 **"It's called reverse psychology my dear Sesshy-sama, and on you, it works wonders!" She beamed with pride.**

 **Pride in tricking him, or in helping him, he did not know.**

 **But what ever she had used on him had made it to where he did not fear the water even a little.**

 **Half a day.**  
 **Half a day with a woman who did not let him quit no matter how many times he let his frustration out on her.**  
 **That is what it took for him to swim.**

 **And by the time the heat of the day was cooling, he and Akane had joined in on the game of water tag.**  
 **And of course, he won.**


	31. Chapter 31 Blood and lust

**BLOOD AND LUST.**

 **A trip to Chika's village for a small rest and some decent food was a great idea on Sesshy's part.**

 **They had been welcomed with open arms and a bit of a surprise.**  
 **The villagers had built them a small shack of their own.**  
 **It was small, with three beds of straw and a place for a fire.**  
 **But it was enough.**

 **And it was just on the outskirts of the village, far enough away that Sesshy could relax a bit.**

 **The people seemed to have noticed that while the yokai was not cruel to them, he seemed on edge.**  
 **They had sensed the fact that humans made him uncomfortable.**

 **The kindness they showed had shocked Sesshomaru beyond words.**

 **But the humans of the village had made it clear that they did indeed respect him, and appreciated all the help that he and Aki had given.**

 **And that is where they were now.**  
 **Inside the shack at the village...**  
 **Having a conversation that had been repeated nearly every time they had come to stay at the place.**

 **"Admit it, Sesshy-sama, you're just letting us stay longer because you love the entertainment value."**

 **Akane huffed the moment Chika was out of ear shot.**

 **The dark haired girl had just asked them if they were to attend a small festival being held the following day.**  
 **It was to celebrate the fact that the crops were the best in years.**  
 **Rin had gotten so exited that she snatched Jaken and the two headed out the door to help prepare.**

 **The girl had made it very clear that she assumed Aki was to be taking her there, like a date or something.**  
 **While Akane had just nodded in dumb and speechless shock, Sesshy had been grinning like the Cheshire cat.**

 **The girl left them standing across from each other, and he was now staring at her, and acting like he had no clue what she was talking about.**

 **"It is not my fault that you put this into play. What did you think would happen when you used that 'Prince' of yours on that girl?" He stated with a shrug.**

 **Akane glared over at him.**  
 **She had done it to get a bath and some free food a few months back, and had continued to use it because she didn't want the people to know she had tricked them back then.**  
 **Had she known that they would come back to this place time and again she would not have done so.**  
 **And having Chika fall for Akane's other persona was not part of the plan at all, but what could she do?**

 **"Yeah, well, you don't have to enjoy it so obviously." She snapped.**

 **He simply batted those golden eyes at her playfully.**  
 **She snorted at him and crossed her arms over her chest.**

 **Akane winced a bit, after all, it was a bit painful to have her breasts wrapped so tightly.**  
 **But it was part of the disguise.**

 **Sesshomaru caught her wince, and was by her side.**

 **"What is wrong?"**

 **"Nothing. Rin just did it a bit tighter today then normal."**

 **He titled his head and she watched him eye her chest curioulsy.**

 **"This one has wondered often if it is painful for one so... curvy, to be made to look flat chested."**

 **Akane just laughed at his cute way of wording things.**  
 **He could be just plain adorable.**

 **"One so CURVY?" She giggled.**

 **He blushed slightly, and frowned.**

 **"Are you making fun of me?"**

 **With a roll of her eyes, she lightly slapped at his chest.**

 **"Again, I never make fun of you."**

 **"So says you." He said skepticaly.**

 **"I do say, so don't pout."**

 **"You are getting off topic, again."**

 **"Not gonna deny your pouting?"**

 **"With you, there is no point." He said with a deep and dramatic sigh.**

 **She laughed harder, and a sharp pain shot thru her left side, making her once again wince.**  
 **Sesshomaru moved closer and lightly placed his hand on her flat chest.**

 **"So then if it hurts shall I remove it?"**

 **He said that last bit with a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.**  
 **Akane smirked at him.**

 **"Such a male." She stated.**

 **"I am." He leaned down and kissed her then, and it melted her.**  
 **Akane managed to get ahold of herself and pull away from him.**  
 **Now was not the time to let him melt her mind to a puddle.**

 **"We can't, not now. Not here." She said, pushing at his chest.**

 **He growled at her, but backed off.**

 **"Cruel woman."**

 **"Not really. Anyone could walk in right now and see us."**

 **"And for once you are the one who desires to stay hidden." He said with sigh and a hint of hurt.**

 **Goodness, he could be so dang touchy at times it amazed her.**  
 **Moving back to him, Akane wrapped her hands around his neck.**

 **"Come now, you know why Chika can't find out the truth. She would hate me for deceiving her all this time."**

 **His eyes told her he didn't get why that was a bad thing.**

 **"There are other places we can stay, this village does not matter."**

 **She glared up at him.**  
 **Ah, there was that yokai coldness she had missed so much.**  
 **But she would break thru it.**  
 **She always could and always would, until the day came when he no longer thought such things.**

 **"Oh? So you are not even the smallest bit attached to these people? After saving them so often and actually getting a thank you? Nobody here is scared of you anymore. They treat you like a person, not a monster. Your not trying to tell me that doesn't matter?"**

 **He frowned.**  
 **She watched him think it over, and maybe even surprised himself at the answer he found to her question.**

 **"Hn." Was his only vocal response.**

 **Akane smiled, and lightly kissed him.**

 **She knew he cared. He just sometimes forgot that he did.**

 **"See? Told you." She said as she pulled away and smiled up at him.**

 **"This one said nothing."**

 **"So cute with your protests."**

 **He looked like he wanted to argue that, gaping a few times before seeming to give up on the idea.**  
 **Instead, he gently pulled away from her hold and walked towards the door of the shack.**

 **"Stay here a moment." He stated before leaving her standing there with a dumbstruck expression.**

 **Just what the fuck was he doing?**

 **Within a few minutes he was back.**  
 **And he had a look of victory on his face that made his eyes shine with a sexy kind of light.**  
 **Akane placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head.**

 **"What did you do?"**

 **He stayed by the door, staring at her.**

 **"This one gave us privacy until the evening. Both Rin and Jaken shall also be occupied until then."**

 **Now she blinked at him.**  
 **Yeah, okay...**  
 **WHAT was he doing?**  
 **"H-how did you manage that?"**

 **Again with that innocent look.**  
 **He shrugged and ran his fingers thru his hair in that ever sexy way.**

 **"I said you needed rest, and that was all it took for that Chika girl to say she would keep people away until later."**

 **Ah, so he really wanted privacy huh?**

 **"Soooo... why?" She said nervously.**

 **He seemed in deep thought for a moment before answering.**

 **"If you are to take that human female to the dance, I need something in return for allowing it."**

 **Akane stiffened at that.**  
 **Allow it?**  
 **Like she needed permission?**  
 **He didn't own her, and it was sooo not like she was doing it cause she wanted to date her or something.**

 **Chika was a nice girl, and a good friend, if she wanted to go with her to the festival as a friend she would.**  
 **Even if the other girl thought it as something else.**

 **"And just WHAT do you think I should do to get your forgiveness?" She snapped out in annoyance.**

 **Sesshomaru merely smiled at her tone and lightly tilted his head.**

 **"This one wishes to finally taste you."**

 **Silence.**

 **It seemed like the world had stopped. Akane could not breathe as he said those words.**  
 **They could only mean one thing.**

 **Blood.**

 **He wanted her blood.**  
 **And with the drinking of blood came the sex...**

 **It was a thing between mates.**  
 **Lovers in general in the yokai world, but if the two were mated, he had told her the effects became powerful.**

 **"Took you long enough." She teased.**

 **THAT was clearly not what he had expected her to say.**  
 **His eyes got wide with his surprise as those eyebrows shot up.**

 **"Is that so?" He asked calmly.**

 **Akane smiled wide in that way he found creepy, and crossed her arms.**

 **"I was INSIDE you, remember? I felt that desire, that hunger. Didn't know you wanted me so much until then."**

 **Clearly embarrast at the reminder, he glanced at the floor and cleared his throat loudly.**

 **"Yes, well, we shall only go thru with it if you agree."**

 **She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.**  
 **Did he still worry about her being afraid of him?**  
 **After everything they had gone thru up until this point?**

 **"Of course I'm ready, I've been ready for ages, damn it." She laughed.**

 **Clearly he thought her crazy.**  
 **It was perfectly clear on his face.**  
 **Akane didn't get it.**  
 **WHY was he so worried?**

 **"But you are human. It may hurt-"**

 **"I ain't no fucking flower. And I heal faster them most, part dragon, remember? So just take my blood however needed and for goodness sakes, make love to me damn it!"**

 **Sesshomaru paused and listened to her annoyed tirade.**  
 **He could tell he was offending her, which was not his desire.**  
 **But he had heard that the first time could hurt for a woman.**  
 **That and how he may lose himself when finally allowed to taste her.**

 **It would be horrible if the one thing that finally made her fear him was the one thing meant to unite them...**

 **Raising his hand as if to try and calm her, Sesshomaru tried again.**  
 **Choosing his words.**

 **"You are not weak by any means, I know that very well. Just while doing something like this... I may not be able to hold back, to keep control. What if I end up harming you?"**

 **He could tell that did the trick.**  
 **Her rising anger faded away once she seemed to realize it was not much a worry of her, but of himself.**

 **"I'll stop you if that happens, and it won't by the way. I trust you."**

 **Sesshomaru loved that tone she had at the moment.**  
 **The one she used when trying to play at being tough.**  
 **Trying to order him around.**  
 **She could be a sexy woman one moment and a cute girl the next.**  
 **It was amazing to him.**  
 **And at the moment she was a strange and arousing blend of both.**

 **Akane blushed as a heated look filled his golden eyes.**  
 **He was more hungry then she thought.**  
 **And her words seemed to have just amused him for some reason.**

 **The two stood there, watching each other with worry.**  
 **One with the fear of hurting, the other with the fear of messing it up.**

 **She could tell he doubted her.**  
 **Thought she was afraid.**  
 **But she was only worried he would not like her blood. Which was an odd thing to worry about really.**  
 **After all, he seemed to like it the few times he had tasted it in the past.**  
 **Licking her wounds had been his first sign of love, she just hadn't known.**

 **Still holding his gaze, Akane leaned back against the wall and tilted her head so that her hair fell away.**  
 **Baring her neck.**  
 **Akane offered him her throat, and with it, all her trust.**

 **The blood would lead to sex.**  
 **And THAT worried her more then the thought of him biting her.**  
 **They had done much until this point.**  
 **But she was still afraid of messing up.**

 **Akane gave him her neck anyway. Showing her faith in him.**

 **Sesshomaru stilled for a moment.**  
 **He was hesitant.**  
 **Akane watched him swallow.**

 **Then, in a flash of movement, a blur of white, he was across the room.**  
 **Hand on the wall, leaning close, so close that she could smell him.**

 **Her whole body tingled.**  
 **Anticipation was running thru her.**

 **He stared into her eyes, asking in silence if she was sure.**

 **Akane reached up, cupping the back of his neck under his hair.**  
 **She pulled him down.**

 **Sesshomaru could not believe this.**  
 **He was... afraid.**  
 **Afraid that Akane would be horrified by his actions, disgusted maybe.**

 **How could a human ever be okay with something like this?**  
 **Humans seemed to hate and fear the site of blood.**  
 **Would his Akane truly let him bite her, and take from her?**  
 **Would she scream?**

 **But as she smiled up at him, as those blue eyes shined with the light of her brave and beautiful soul...**

 **He sensed no fear.**  
 **Nothing.**

 **Her heart beat in the same steadiness as always when exited.**  
 **She wanted this.**  
 **It was strange that he be the one to be worried, it was unlike him.**  
 **In truth, he had wanted to put this off for as long as possible.**

 **But the scent of her skin had grown so intoxicating as of late.**  
 **His inner animal wanted to finish making her his mate.**  
 **But he would not go that far yet, best to test the waters before making it a permanent thing.**  
 **If she could not handle this...**

 **If she could not handle him drinking from her, then he would not have sex with her this night.**

 **Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when the girl placed her hand on his neck.**  
 **He was just above her throat now.**  
 **Her smell of jasmine and orange blossom made him salivate.**  
 **He swallowed, moved closer.**  
 **Pausing just at her skin, making sure she would not try and run.**

 **She stilled as he lightly licked the skin at the crook of her neck.**  
 **Gently, he ran his fangs across her.**  
 **He felt the shiver and heard her sigh.**  
 **A smile crept onto his face.**  
 **His human was brave indeed.**

 **His human woman.**

 **His Akane.**

 **With only a slight pause, he opened his mouth and gently bit into her.**  
 **She gasped.**  
 **Whether from pain or surprise, he didn't know.**

 **He was about to pull away.**  
 **But then her blood hit his tongue.**  
 **Her rich and wonderful blood.**  
 **It aroused him, made him drunk and high all at once.**

 **Dizziness mixed with the feeling he could take on the world.**

 **Sesshomaru had tasted Akane before, a few times now actually.**  
 **But that did not stop the moan of pleasure that escaped him the moment her taste filled his mouth.**

 **If her skin was sweet, her blood was divine like nothing he could compare.**  
 **And he loved it.**

 **Akane shivered when those fangs ran across her skin.**  
 **Fear was the furthest from what she was feeling at the moment.**  
 **Aroused beyond words.**  
 **And when his warm lips caressed her neck, when those very fangs pierced her and went inside...**

 **Good. God.**

 **Yes, there was some pain.**  
 **It was a good pain.**  
 **One that melted into pure pleasure before her gasp had completed.**

 **A sharp pinch and a light pop as he bit her, and she arched herself into him.**  
 **A warmth spread thru her body, and it felt like she was floating.**

 **Every inch of skin was sensitive to his touch, his every movement, it was a hundred times more intense.**  
 **It made her wish that they were naked, so she could feel him as he rubbed his chest against hers.**

 **Akane felt it then.**  
 **A zing like no other.**  
 **Her dragon was writhing more then ever before.**  
 **It sensed it's mate in a way that was more clear, and new.**

 **It wanted to taste him aswell.**  
 **Wanted to feel his life mingle with hers as his blood became her own.**  
 **This blood sharing thing really was like a connection spell or something.**

 **Suddenly, he bit into her again, deeper, harder, flooding her body with sensation, sending her over the edge as an orgasm tore thru her.**  
 **Akane's cries filled the room as Sesshomaru slammed her to the wall, his own body rocking against her.**

 **They were one.**  
 **Without sex.**  
 **But that was what it felt like.**

 **Soon he removed his fangs, only to be replaced by his lips, gently sucking on her wound.**  
 **Akane could not hold in the groan of happiness, and Sesshy chuckled against her skin.**

 **Her head was filled with a cloud of pleasure, she felt like she was floating in the sky.**  
 **She was only vaguely aware as he licked her neck.**  
 **Barely did she notice when her shirt was removed and the bandages hiding her breasts were torn away.**

 **Next thing she noticed was that they were on the bed of straw.**  
 **Sesshomaru was looking down at her with red eyes of hunger and lust.**  
 **He attacked her then.**

 **But in the best of ways.**

 **His tongue danced everywhere on her body, his hand sliding up and down her legs, her arms.**  
 **He had not been this intense since that very first night.**

 **There was some pain, his grip tight and claws sharp.**

 **I may have bruises in places tomorrow, best to hide them, she thought as her hands found his hair.**

 **Akane's male was all animal at the moment, she could tell.**  
 **So much time passed.**  
 **She didn't even know.**

 **An hour? Two?**

 **He kept going back and forth from blood to body over and over.**

 **He then leaned down and bite into her breast, sucking and licking her.**  
 **Growls mixed with sighes and moans came from her mate.**

 **Funny how vocal he was doing this when compared to normal.**  
 **It made her laugh.**

 **The sound caused him to move from her breast back to her mouth, that tongue of his invading and dancing with her own.**

 **Akane went limp, arms above her head, shivering in pleasure.**  
 **She wanted to strip him right then and there, wanted to take him.**  
 **To taste him.**

 **Akane reached up, and began to undress the growling yokai.**  
 **He was so into the moment that he didn't even protest.**  
 **That heavy armor fell away with a clunk on the ground.**  
 **The sound appeared to have braught him back somewhat as he paused to stare down at her.**

 **Sesshomaru was lost in the moment.**  
 **The only thing he knew, only thought in his mind, was the desire for her.**  
 **The desire to be with her.**  
 **To taste her until he died from it.**  
 **But the sound of metal hitting the the ground made him blink.**

 **Pulling back, he realized she had been undressing him. And he had been allowing her to do so.**

 **He did not know how they had gotten onto the bed, had no memory of it.**  
 **How much time passed as he had went back and forth from tasting her skin to drinking her blood?**

 **Completely drunk on her taste, he pondered if this was enough for her.**  
 **Maybe even too much.**  
 **Perhaps he should back off while his mind was awake enough to work.**

 **Before he was lost again to the pleasure of her...**

 **But his human woman seemed to have another plan.**  
 **One he did not expect.**  
 **Taking advantage of the fact he was trying to recover himself, the girl suddenly took him by the shoulders and flipped him over, onto his back.**

 **She straddled him as he stared up in complete and utter shock.**

 **If his head was more clear, she would not have been able to do that without him allowing it.**

 **Akane knew this, he could tell by the evil and sexy grin on her face.**

 **"Pinned ya!" She stated with glee.**

 **Sesshomaru could only stare up.**  
 **Akane's hair was messy, chest bare and breasts in full view.**

 **Had he done that?**  
 **When had he done that?**

 **The look in her blue eyes was new.**  
 **Dominant.**  
 **She liked being the one on top.**  
 **He would remember that.**

 **"What ARE you doing?" He asked with a deapan expression.**

 **She did not answer.**  
 **It seemed that she was the one lost all of a sudden, and just stared at him.**  
 **A very dominant and animal look in her normally human eyes.**  
 **A coy smile on her lips as she licked them in a sexy way.**

 **Now THAT look was a turn on.**  
 **Big time.**  
 **At this rate, he might go thru with it and have sex here and now.**  
 **He was throbbing at the moment.**

 **"Akane-"**

 **But as he tried to say her name, Akane then leaned down...**  
 **And bit him.**  
 **Right on the base of his neck.**

 **Every muscle in him went tense at first, having never actually allowed a female to do this to him.**

 **But then it felt like he was melting.**  
 **A small gasp escaped at the burst of pleasure that went thru him, making him dig his claws into the earth.**

 **It. Felt. Good.**

 **Gods, he was already hard, and this, this pleasure, was not helping.**

 **Hang on, when did she get fangs?**  
 **She had pierced his skin so easily that he knew she had them now.**

 **But that was his last coherent thought.**  
 **Sesshomaru's mind clouded as his body felt lighter.**  
 **His woman pulled away with a gasp.**

 **He watched as she looked down at him with surprise in her blue eyes.**  
 **Eyes that seemed to be glowing.**  
 **His blood was on her lips.**

 **"So good." She said with shock.**

 **She looked like a goddess right then.**  
 **Lightning blue eyes shining, golden yellow hair a wild mess around her as she licked blood from her lips.**

 **And she was on him again.**  
 **At his neck with far less caution then the first time, and yes, he felt those new fangs of hers.**  
 **Biting deeper, sucking harder.**

 **Sesshomaru was lost as the pleasure built up the point he wanted to come.**

 **Blood.**  
 **She was drinking blood.**  
 **HIS blood.**

 **Akane didn't understand why it felt so right to drink from him.**  
 **But it pleased her dragon to the point the creature was purring.**

 **He tasted wonderful.**  
 **She couldn't get enough of him.**  
 **Akane could feel something in her stirring the more she drank.**

 **The mixing of his blood with hers was starting to do something.**  
 **She felt power.**  
 **Like her dragon was getting stronger.**

 **Dear lord, his TASTE!**

 **It was like his scent, wild and sweet.**  
 **Ambrosia.**  
 **Like the drink of the gods in Greek mythology, it was life itself.**

 **She was getting drunk from it, and yet, she also felt like she had a slight overdose on energy drinks.**

 **She was relaxed and tingly together.**

 **And the way he was twitching and wiggling under her turned her on.**

 **Akane licked at his neck, and watched as the small wound began to close.**  
 **He really did heal fast.**  
 **Or was that because he had her blood in his system too?**

 **She pulled to sit on top of him.**  
 **The way he looked was adorable.**  
 **Golden eyes half closed, lips parted and swollen from kissing, white hair spread around him in a cute mess, and he truly did look drunk.**

 **"Your beautiful." Akane smiled down.**

 **"Mmmm." He blinked up at her.**

 **Beautiful, cute, handsome, sexy.**  
 **And all hers.**

 **Slowly, she slid down his legs and began to remove his pants.**  
 **She felt his erection, and he hissed when she gently moved over it.**

 **"Akane..." He whined as she freed him from what was left of his clothes.**

 **"Ssssh. I'm ready." She teased him.**

 **And she was.**  
 **Akane was sooo ready.**  
 **The blood had given her a burst of bravery, of energy.**

 **But Sesshomaru looked unsure.**  
 **He looked ready to fall asleep, yet his body gave away how aroused he was.**

 **"Akane, wait." He said, a bit more sternly then before.**

 **He appeared to be coming off of the high that her blood had put him on.**  
 **But just barely.**

 **Akane ignored him and went to remove her own pants, but he sat up quickly and grabbed her hand.**

 **"Stop." He ordered.**

 **His eyes were wide now, almost fearful.  
**

 **What had gotten into him?  
**

 **Frowning at him, she tried to pull free, only to have the man push her down to the bed suddenly.**

 **"What the fuck!" She snapped at him.**

 **Akane watch as he quickly pulled his pants on, and almost franticaly reach for the blanket to throw at her.**

 **"Cover up NOW." He barked.**

 **"Not until you tell me-"**

 **Sesshomaru glared and made her lay back down, covering her up to her neck with the blanket moments before someone came thru the door.**

 **It was Chika's older brother.**

 **The man had entered just in time to see Sesshomaru pull away from above her and sit** **.**

 **Sesshy did a great job at keeping his face blank, because otherwise, even just seeing that was iffy.**

 **"Hello," He said with a apologetic smile at how Sesshy was glaring.**

 **"I just wanted to see if Aki-kun was awake, dinner is ready and the young Rin child didn't want to eat without him there too."**

 **Akane tried not to blush at the fact they had nearly been caught, she gave a fake yawhn and cleared her throat.**

 **"Yes, I just woke up. Tell her to start without me, I'll be there in a minute."**

 **The man bowed, gave another look to the glaring Sesshy, and left.**

 **"That was close." She breathed out.**

 **"Indeed." He agreed with a sigh.**

 **"You could have said he was coming."**

 **"This one did." He stated while stretching his arm over his shoulder.**

 **"Not exactly. All you did was get all frantic and tell me to stop." She pointed out with a giggle.**

 **He looked at her sheepishly.**

 **"I see... My head was not working."**

 **Akane couldn't help it.**  
 **He walked into this one.**

 **"Oh, one of your heads was working."**

 **Sesshomaru stared at her for an ungodly amount of time.**

 **Did he not get it?**  
 **Was the joke to modern?**  
 **No, they used that word for it in this time too, she was sure of it.**

 **Then his entire face turned red.**  
 **He looked at her like he might die of embarassment.**

 **Yup. He caught it.**  
 **She grinned over at him, evily.**

 **"AKANE!" He gaped.**

 **She laughed.**  
 **Hysterically.**  
 **For a long time.**  
 **And all the while he sat there staring at her like that was the worst thing he had ever heard in his life.**

 **Seriously?!**  
 **A joke like that was to crude for him? He was so dang reserved.**  
 **His face was still pink even now.**

 **"Your so fucking cute!" She squealed.**

 **"That was not funny." He stated.**

 **"Just a bit yeah." Akane snickered.**

 **And again he glared at her.**  
 **And she forced herself to keep a straight face, only to fail.**

 **With a deep sigh, he got to his feet.**  
 **She stared up at him as he frowned down at her.**

 **"I love you?" She batted her eyes up at him in her best cute 'forgive me' look.**

 **That did the trick.**  
 **A tiny, hardly visible, smile twitched at his lips before he shook his head.**

 **"Yes, well, that did indeed how do you say, ruin the moment." He said with a playful light in his eyes.**

 **Aha!**  
 **He did find it funny!**  
 **At least a little itty bitty funny.**

 **"Kinda, but it was a nice save on your part, so did you hear him coming or something?" She asked while sitting up and allowing the blanket to fall away from her chest.**

 **His golden eye went right to her bare breasts, and the marks he had made.**

 **"Mhmm." He said without thinking.**

 **Akane snapped her fingers.**

 **"Earth to Sesshy, please come back."**

 **He blinked, and looked away with a small swallow.**

 **"You have food waiting." He stated.**

 **Akane watched his almost shy behavior with a growing smile.**

 **"I would rather be eating you."**

 **How fast he turned red again was so dang amazing given how pale he was.**

 **Those golden eyes locked onto her with a mix of lust and embarassment.**

 **"Akane, if you keep talking like that..."**

 **"Uh huh?" She made a show at leaning closer to him, batting her eyes.**

 **"Woman, you need to go." His eyes bore into her in a sign he would not relent on this one bit.**

 **"Aaaaw. Why?" Akane whined as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, making her breasts be in easy view to him.**

 **The poor guy looked like he might pop.**  
 **Torn between the fact he clearly was so NOT done with her, and the fact that the others would be expecting her to come out soon.**

 **"Let me help wrap you back up and then you need to get going." He said in a defeated tone.**

 **She watched him get her bandages, and the two of them once more wrapped her breasts from view.**  
 **Akane notice her stayed behind her, so as not to be more tempted.**

 **Akane smiled like crazy.**

 **This was fun.**  
 **He wanted her so bad.**  
 **And for once could not get his way.**  
 **This new kind of pouting was cute.**

 **"Sesshy-baby, we can continue later."**

 **Sesshomaru had been helping tighten the bandages behind her back, and he paused to whisper in her ear.**

 **"Oh, trust me, we WILL."**


	32. Chapter 32 Dangerous Dance

**DANGEROUS DANCE.**

 **It was the day of the village festival, and it was a nice change to see all the people together with an air of relaxation.**

 **At least, that is what Akane had said as they walked thru the street.**

 **"Isn't it cool how they decorated the place? Especially since they don't have much to work with..."**

 **The woman had pointed out the different colored lamps hanging about the place, and kept talking about the flowers that seemed to have popped up everywhere.**

 **Sesshomaru supposed it was nice.**  
 **But he was still in a fowl mood from the night before, something that seemed Akane found amusing.**

 **They had been interupted at the most annoying of times...**

 **To leave what they were doing unfinished was torture in more ways then one.**

 **He needed to make love to her soon, before his desire took away what sanity he had.**

 **The taste of her blood still on his tongue even now.**  
 **And the image of her above him, licking his blood from her lips...**

 **Sesshomaru let out a growl of frustration as he once again became fully turned on at just the simple memory of it.**

 **Akane looked over her shoulder at him with a puzzled expression.**

 **"You sure are grouchy today."**

 **It took all he had not to snap that it was all her fault to begin with.**  
 **So he simply looked away.**

 **She then came up to him, walking by his side with a grin.**

 **"Come on, it's a nice day. Enjoy it just a little, it won't kill you."**

 **"Easy for you to say, you are clearly left uneffected..." He mumbled.**

 **Akane just blinked up at him with clearly innocent eyes.**

 **Did it not bother her ar all?**  
 **The fact they had been so close, only to be stopped?**

 **And it didn't help that she was in full swing of her 'Prince' mode.**  
 **The girl nearly oozed boyish charm to the point it did creep him out.**

 **The way she moved, her voice and manner of speaking...**

 **It was just eerie.**

 **Her hair was in a high ponytail, now a tad too long to just mess up as she once had while playing a boy.**

 **He still didn't get how these people could not see the girl behind the wide smile. But then, maybe it was because she still smelled of a woman to him...**

 **Sadly, just when Akane's bright mood had begun to work on him, she was pulled away by some men who needed her help with setting up the dance area.**

 **He would have went with her, but she gave him direct orders to relax and just have fun.**

 **Did she not get that he rather stay close to her?**  
 **Even if the men here thought her male, if they got to close...**

 **"Sesshy-san!"**

 **He cringed at high female voice that came from behind him.**  
 **It was Chika.**

 **At first, they had been on decent terms, but the past few visits it was clear the girl thought of him as some kind of rival.**

 **She had fallen for 'Aki', and was smart enough to sense that they were closer then they appeared.**

 **With a silent sigh, he braced himself for her.**

 **"He is helping the men with the dance area." He said calmly as he turned to greet her.**

 **Sesshomaru was taken aback by the girls new clothes.**

 **Today was a dark pink summer yukata, with a pale blue belt.**  
 **She was rather pretty, he supposed anyway, with her dark brown hair in a braid over her shoulder.**

 **By what he had heard, she was the most popular with the males, yet seemed to like none of them.**

 **Too bad her efforts on Aki were waisted completely...**

 **Now she was looking at him with a sheepish expression.**

 **"Oh, well, sadly for once I was looking for YOU actually." Chika said a tad bit reluctantly.**

 **This was odd.**  
 **She had not spoken to him alone since that short time by the bath.**

 **"Hn."**

 **She frowned at him.**  
 **Clearly not what she wanted him to say in response.**

 **"Anyway. Since Aki and myself are going together to the dance tonight, I thought that-"**

 **"You didn't give him much choice." Sesshomaru could not help but point out to her.**

 **Yes, it was childish.**  
 **Yes, it was pointless to act jealous about it when there was no way Akane would fall for her.**

 **But there was something about this girl that irked him.**

 **Chika stared up at him, clearly annoyed he had said that.**  
 **True as it was.**

 **"Hehemm. He said yes." She said in a defensive tone.**

 **He smirked down at her.**

 **"He didn't SAY anything."**

 **At that, her face went pink and she made an odd sound.**

 **"ANYWAY." She went on. "Since he will be with me-"**

 **"Until it's over. Then he'll be back with me, as always." He stated in an almost smug tone.**

 **Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for his stupid mouth.**

 **Why had he said that?**  
 **Baiting her was not smart.**  
 **Childish and silly.**

 **What was it about this woman that made him act in such a way?**

 **Now she was glaring, crossing her arms with a VERY pissed look.**

 **"Like I was saying, he'll be dancing with ME, the child will be with friends and the imp close by, so who will you be with?"**

 **That caught him of guard.**  
 **Why did she care?**

 **He had no desire to watch Akane spend the night playing 'Aki-sama' and all the flirting that went with that persona of hers.**

 **"This Sesshomaru will be out patrolling the area." He stated.**

 **Chika didn't seem to like that.**  
 **The girl was pouting at him with a bothered look in her eyes.**

 **There had to be a catch.**  
 **A reason for her asking this.**

 **"Must you do that? Can you not, I mean, there is a friend of mine-"**

 **Aaaah.**  
 **There it was then.**  
 **The catch.**

 **He didn't have to say a word.**  
 **The glare he gave silenced the girl.**

 **She was NOT asking what he thought she was asking.**

 **"No." He said firmly.**

 **She gaped at him, but looked a bit nervous too.**

 **"But, really, Aki-sama would not wish for you to miss out on the dance would he?"**

 **Ack.**  
 **She had him there.**  
 **He had yet to inform Akane of his plans to be far away from it.**  
 **From her and this girl.**

 **Chika seemed to sense his sudden mood change, and she was now smiling like she had him.**

 **"Okay, so this girl is nice, and pretty, she likes you. So if-"**

 **"I shall not!" He snapped.**

 **Chika glared up at him.**  
 **But he would not relent in this.**

 **"This one is not going to dance with anyone but..."**

 **He had to force himself not to finish that sentence, actually bit his own tongue to do so.**

 **"With anyone but Aki-sama?" Chika said with a nasty teasing tone.**

 **He made his face blank, forced no reaction. Something that had once been a normal thing.**  
 **But it was hard at the moment.**

 **He wanted to snap at her.**  
 **To scare her away from him.**  
 **Because she was clearly not done with him yet.**

 **"Listen, I'm not sure what you do in private, but he's with me tonight. So you might as well just-"**

 **Suddenly, Rin and Jaken came running up to them.**

 **"Woman, they say that you are needed in the kitchen!" Jaken said, a bit out of breath.**

 **Sesshomaru had never been so happy to see the imp.**  
 **Any longer and he may have done something he would regret later.**

 **"Oh dear, what now..." Chika huffed and gave one finale glance his way before taking off.**

 **Once she was out of site, Rin leaned in close and whispered.**

 **"You okay Papa?"**

 **He smiled down at her.**  
 **Grateful was an understatment.**

 **"Indeed. All is well now." He said as he fixed her ever wild hair.**

 **Jaken looked up at him with a worried expression.**

 **"The child and I watched the way your conversation was going with that woman. Rin insisted you needed some kind of help..."**

 **He blinked down at the imp.**  
 **So then, had that all been a lie about the kitchen?**

 **Sesshomaru laughed lightly, making some passing humans stare at his rare show of humor.**

 **He recovered quickly and cleared his throat, looking down at his two little saviors.**

 **"This one is greatful for the help in getting her to leave. Now, go off and have fun. We are to be leaving by tomorrow afternoon."**

 **Rin ran off with a smile and Jaken, ever her bodyguard, followed.**

 **With a sigh, Sesshomaru decided to go find his woman.**  
 **He closed his eyes and latched onto her scent easily, for it had gotten stronger since last night.**

 **Last night.**  
 **Something they had yet to even talk about, and needed to.**

 **Akane clearly was not afraid of the idea of sharing blood, and she had somehow sprouted fangs that were still in her mouth today.**

 **He had seen them as she spoke.**  
 **But with Rin and Jaken sleeping so close, and with the business of the morning, he had not asked her about them yet.**

 **Was it possible that his pure blood mixing with what little dragons blood she had could strengthen it?**  
 **Make her less human?**

 **Sesshomaru had never heard of something as such, but then again, in this time it was not normal for his kind to mix.**  
 **Or dragons for that matter...**

 **But here was Akane, product of dragon and human, and future mate of a Inuyokai...**

 **Clearing his head, he made his main focus finding his woman.**

 **Humans passed him by as he made his way, each saying hello or giving him a nod of respect.**

 **It was so odd to be surrounded by them and feel at ease.**  
 **Well, more at ease anyway.**

 **Sesshomaru was not sure if he could ever be fully relaxed when it came to humans.**

 **There was no work today unless it had to to with the feast and dance to happen that evening.**  
 **So the place was more packed with humans then normal.**

 **All the girls were chattering and walking in groups.**  
 **No doubt speaking of which of the few males in the village to ask to go to the dance.**

 **The day festival held small and simple games, for both adults and children alike.**  
 **Sesshomaru watched with little interest at the humans and how they passed the time.**

 **A race, some kind of ball game, strange looking competitions.**  
 **Some humans even showing off odd talents such as balancing, juggling, and other oddities.**

 **Rin was running with a small group of human children, Jaken huffing and trying to keep up.**

 **It was all odd to Sesshomaru.**  
 **He could not recall ever seeing a human festival before.**  
 **Not in this time anyway.**

 **He somewhat prefured it to the loudness of Akane's time.**

 **Most annoying was the way a certain group of girls kept following him around like he would not know.**

 **Clearly two of them wished to ask him to the dance, but had yet to get up the nerve.**  
 **Not that he would agree, but it would be most interesting if they did indeed try to speak to him.**

 **At last he found her.**

 **Akane was helping the men place poles into the earth in a large circle on flat ground.**  
 **From what he could see, they were to hang more lanterns from them.**  
 **And a small bonfire was ready to light in the middle of the circle.**

 **Without thinking, he went over and took hold of the pole Akane had been trying to carry by herself.**  
 **She had been doing fine, but it he could not help himself.**

 **Akane blinked up at him, shocked at his sudden appearance just as much as the men around her.**

 **"I can do that." She stated with a hint of annoyance.**

 **He knew that.**  
 **By what he could see, they were nearly done, and the other men could not carry one pole without two of them, so he figured that the girl had done most of the work.**

 **"Hn." Was his reply to her pouting.**

 **Akane crossed her arms and humphed at him as he continued to carry it on his shoulder past her.**

 **"Let the yokai help Aki-san." One of the older men, the village head, said as he too placed a pole in the ground next to Sesshomaru.**

 **"You've worked up a nice sweat over there as it is. We only wanted help digging the holes anyways, but you went and insisted..." He added.**

 **The man gave a pleasant smile to Sesshomaru, and laughed at the way he silently glared at Aki for overdoing it.**

 **Akane looked away guiltily, arms still crossed and sweat running down her face.**

 **"I knew I could carry them in half the time it would take you guys on your own, so I helped." She stated.**

 **Stubborn woman.**  
 **He rolled his eyes at her behavior.**  
 **This caused the men around them to chuckle at them both.**

 **"Looks like your bodyguard doesn't like you pushing it, Aki-sama!"**

 **"Let the guy help with the last few we have left. It won't kill you."**

 **Their chatter and laughing made Akane blush even more, and she gave up with a sigh.**  
 **She waved at him, still pouting.**

 **"Go ahead. Have at it." She said.**

 **Sesshomaru ignored her mood and placed the remaining four poles into the ground while the human men watched him and talked to Akane in a friendly manner.**  
 **It seemed they all liked her.**

 **Their teasing and chatter like that of friends, even family.**  
 **When had this happened?**

 **The elder then walked up to Sesshomaru and gave a low bow of respect to him.**

 **"Thank you, Sesshy-sama, that would have taken much longer without your help."**

 **Not sure how to take being thanked by a group of human males, he simply nodded and went to Akane.**

 **"Still the silent type huh?"**

 **A few men chuckled at that before going back to work.**  
 **The elder then waved them away.**

 **"You two go enjoy the day. We can finish this up just fine."**

 **"If your sure. Thank you sir." Akane smiled in that charming boyish way as she bowed to him.**

 **They walked in silence for a time.**  
 **Sesshomaru was not sure if she was still annoyed at him.**  
 **She walked by his side, but acted like she was more interested in the goings on of the festival.**  
 **It was starting to annoy him.**  
 **She hadn't looked at him once yet.**

 **"I have fangs now." She said so suddenly that he froze.**

 **Akane paused to look back at him.**  
 **The look in her face said that she was worried because of them.**

 **"I know." He said quietly.**

 **Sesshomaru moved close, and tried not to touch her.**  
 **Now was not a good place to be speaking about this.**

 **"Is that normal?" Akane looked up at him with hope.**

 **How to answer that?**

 **"Most who do that, they have fangs already, so I can't say."**

 **This did not help.**  
 **But he could not lie to her either.**  
 **Now she looked more worried.**

 **People walked by, pausing when they caught something tense was going on between them.**

 **Yes, now was not the time...**

 **Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru then reached out and took her by the shoulder, turning her around and pushing her down the street.**

 **"Wha?" She looked over her shoulder at him, puzzled.**

 **"Now is the time for fun, and there is something you will like to see."**

 **Without protest, she let him guide her by the shoulder to the talent show taking place.**  
 **That was all it took to take her mind off those worries.**

 **"Wooow!" She gaped at the man who was juggling knives.**

 **Sesshomaru smiled.**  
 **Yes, it needed to be talked about.**  
 **And indeed he wished to take her somewhere and finish what had been started the night before.**  
 **But now was not the time.**  
 **Akane needed to relax and keep up her act for one more night.**

 **He showed her the things he had seen earlier that day, and they had simple and playful small talk.**

 **That is, until the sun started to set.**  
 **It did not take long for Chika to find them by the food table.**

 **Akane had been trying to make him eat some greenish vegetable, and the way he kept refusing made the surrounding humans laugh like crazy for some reason.**

 **"Aki-samaaa!" The girl flung her arms around Akane's shoulders from behind, making them both nearly topple over.**

 **"Chika-chan, don't do that!" Akane whined while trying to pry her off.**

 **"But I haven't seen you all day! I've been so busy with the food..." She pouted as she let go.**

 **Akane gave that smile of hers, and tried to stop the girl from moping.**

 **"Yes, and you did such a great job too miss Chika-chan. The food is delicious! Sesshy even had some of the meat, right?" She looked over at him and he nodded.**

 **It had been decent.**  
 **Not that he would tell the clinging other girl such a thing.**

 **However, something in what Akane had said only made the girl pout even more as she stared back and forth between the two of them.**

 **"When did you start using just his name, Aki-sama?" She asked.**

 **This caused Akane to blush when she realized she had not used 'sama' or 'san' at the end of his name this time.**

 **Sesshomaru, however, was beaming with pride and a bit of smugness.**

 **"W-well, I hardly do anymore," Akane admitted with a small gulp.**  
 **"I mean, we've been together for so long now, it's like we're family."**

 **Oh, it took all he had not to react even a little to that one.**

 **Family indeed.**

 **Mates more like it...**

 **Lovers most definitely.**

 **Chika crossed her arms and continued to pout.**

 **"Then I want you to just call me by my name too, Aki-sama!" She whined loud enough that some people around started to smirk and laugh at the situation.**

 **Poor Akane just kinda stood there with her mouth gaping.**  
 **He could tell she didn't know what to do at this point.**

 **"B-but miss Chika-chan, I don't feel that intimate with you, yet..."**

 **Now they had the attention of most of the villagers around.**

 **They all knew of Chika's desire for Aki, and how he kept avoiding the subject with her.**

 **"But your taking me to the dance aren't you Aki-sama?" Chika asked and batted her eyes.**

 **"Yes, but as a friend." Akane stated as firmly as possible while still trying to sound nice.**

 **This caused the girl to deflate a little bit, but did not stop her.**  
 **A light came into her eyes as she took hold of Akane's hand.**

 **"That's okay. All love starts off in friendship anyway. You'll see!"**

 **With that, she kissed Akane's cheek and then dashed off into the crowd and out of site.**

 **Akane turned three shades of red.**  
 **There was a silent pause before all around broke into laughter.**  
 **It was clear this was to be the talk of the night now.**

 **Akane turned to Sesshomaru, who was doing his best not to laugh.**  
 **But the helpless look on her face made him at least chuckle a bit.**

 **That undid her, she went over to him and proceeded to whack at his chest while calling him a jerk.**

 **"How could you just stand there and let me look like an idiot!" She whined up at him.**

 **"And what would you have me do?" He asked innocently.**

 **Akane opened and closed her mouth for the count of ten before huffing and turning away.**

 **"I'm going to go find Rin and make sure she eats before the good stuff is gone. YOU keep here."**

 **Sesshomaru blinked at her order.**  
 **Why was she mad at HIM?**  
 **He tried to follow her, but she glared over at him and gave the look that meant she would use the necklace if he took one more step.**

 **So he let her go.**  
 **Still puzzled as to why she was taking this out on him...**

 **One of the men from before was by his side, and patted his shoulder.**

 **"Poor Aki-kun, eh?" He chuckled.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Sesshomaru was not sure how to take being treated so familiarly.**

 **The man then leaned on him a bit, clearly tipsy, and continued to talk.**

 **"And the kid didn't hafta snap at ya like that, but he DID catch ya laughing at the situation..."**

 **"This one supposes." He admitted.**

 **The mad frowned at him, and leaned even closer, making the smell of sake' stronger.**

 **"Ya talk awful proper, y'know that? And I rarely hear ya talk anyways."**

 **Okay.**  
 **What was he to say to that?**

 **Sesshomaru just blinked.**

 **For some reason, the man found this hilarious, and walked off laughing like a lunatic.**

 **Soon others where giving their opinion on the matter as they once more went back to eating.**  
 **None seemed to mind him there, and talked like he was one of them.**

 **"Chika is stubborn, if he don't like her that way he'll just have to come out and say it loud and clear."**

 **"No!" A girl piped up. "She's never liked anyone! He can't break her heart like that. Give her a try is what I say!"**

 **"Aki-sama could give me a try..."**

 **"Sure is a pretty boy though, don't you think so?"**

 **"Pretty strong too!"**

 **Sesshomaru was starting to get that feeling when around too many people, human or not, so he made his way out of the group and off to the side. Still there, so that when Akane returned with Rin and Jaken he did not get glared at for leaving.**

 **When she returned, she was in a far better mood then before.**  
 **Telling Rin to go eat, she then took hold of his empty sleeve and guided him out of the croud.**

 **This was odd.**  
 **What was she doing?**

 **They went far enough away that none would hear them, or see.**

 **"I have something to ask you." Akane said once alone.**

 **He frowned at her.**  
 **Was she going to bring up last night or the thing with Chika?**

 **"Even if they think I'm a guy, would you maybe..." She paused.**

 **Looking up at him with the cutest shy look he had ever seen from her.**

 **"Would you dance with me tonight?" Akane blurted out.**

 **Silence.**  
 **He had to repeat it in his head.**

 **"What?" He said after a moment.**

 **How unexpected.**  
 **She wanted to dance with HIM tonight? In front of these people?**

 **She seen his face, and his thoughts must have been visible.**

 **"I have to dance with her, there is no way of backing out now. But I also want it clear that just because I'm doing this does not mean I like her in that way. I want to dance with you tonight. At least once..."**

 **He grinned.**  
 **If that woman seen Aki with him...**  
 **Oh, what fun.**

 **"That may cause some talk." He stated calmly.**

 **Akane blushed more, and toyed with her ponytail.**

 **"I know. That's why I'm asking. It does not matter to ME if the people here start to wonder if 'Aki' is into men, cause duh yeah-"**

 **A laugh burst from him at that.**  
 **She smiled, rolled her eyes at him and went on.**

 **"But y'know, I figured it may bother YOU if they think you do."**

 **He blinked.**  
 **Thought he did what?**

 **Ah.**  
 **They might think him...**

 **Just the thought was ridiculous.**  
 **He cracked a smile.**  
 **That smile turned into laughter.**

 **He, Sesshomaru, into men?!**  
 **What a foolish thought.**

 **"You are a woman." He stated once he had collected himself.**

 **Akane was looking at him like he had lost his mind.**

 **"YES. But they don't know that."**

 **He smiled down at her, and placed his palm on her cheek.**

 **What a woman.**

 **In the past it may have mattered.**  
 **Hells, just a month ago it would have mattered.**  
 **But now?**

 **"My Akane, these people do not even know who I am. It matters not what they think of me. And besides, it's just a dance we're talking about, correct? I shall not make it so obvious we are together, but if they think so, it matters not."**

 **Akane didn't even try to hide the shock his words caused.**

 **"Seriously?!" She gasped.**

 **"Indeed." He said, tilting his head to the side with a smile.**

 **"Dang..." Akane stared at him in awe before leaning up and placing her hand on his forehead.**

 **"Are you sick?" She frowned.**

 **He rolled his eyes. "Odd human."**

 **"Odd yokai," She retorted with a playful glint in her eyes.**

 **"But really, are you sure-"**

 **Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss to her lips.**  
 **He felt her nearly melt into him to the point he was the only thing holding her up at the moment.**

 **Pulling away, he licked her cheek and grinned down at the girl.**

 **She seemed dazed.**  
 **Her blue eyes cloudy and looking far off at nothing while her lips were still parted.**

 **Oooh.**  
 **That look made it so hard to keep calm and behave...**

 **"Shall we go back, my Akane?"**

 **Blinking, she shook her head and pulled away, still flushed.**

 **"Y-yeah, it's almost time for the music to start, good idea."**

 **They made their way to the dance area without another word.**  
 **And as they went, he watched her put 'Aki' back on like a mask.**

 **Acting as if she had not just been kissed speechless by him.**

 **Acting like they were just friends.**  
 **It was annoying.**

 **"Aki-kun!" Chika's brother came up to them with a wave.**

 **Strange, Sesshomaru just now realized he had never taken the time to remember his name.**  
 **But then, it had never mattered when it came to humans.**  
 **But now it bothered him.**

 **Akane went up to him and the two grabbed each others shoulder.**

 **"Haru-san, did your sister go and complain about me again?" Akane said with a grin.**

 **Ah.**  
 **Haru.**  
 **He could remember that.**

 **The male shook his head with a grin that matched Akane's.**

 **"That girl is dead set on you. Not that I'm against it of course, but it's clear to everyone but her that she just isn't your type."**

 **The two then began to walk off while talking, and Sesshomaru stayed a ways behind.**

 **Akane was in full 'Aki' mode now, and it seemed hard for her to keep it up the closer he was.**

 **The evening went on into the night.**  
 **Music ranging everywhere from slow and mellow to fast and erotic.**

 **Since there were so few men, the dance floor was filled with girls most of the night, with a few couples coming and going.**  
 **The men who did not dance stayed on the sidelines drinking and talking the night away while happily watching the girls sway.**

 **Many tried to converse with him, and only a select few stuck around when he did not respond much.**

 **His eyes were always on Akane.**  
 **Even while she simply spoke with the men and flirted with the girls.**

 **Akane and the boy, Haru, had decided that if Aki were to dance with a handful of girls, then his sister could not take it as some kind of sign when they danced.**

 **So Akane ended up asking three other girls to dance, much to their blushing happiness...**

 **Meanwhile, Chika looked about as annoyed by this as Sesshomaru.**

 **The dark haired girl cut in and stole Aki away with a twirl.**

 **The dance the two shared was enough to make Sesshomaru growl out loud in jealousy.**

 **Chika was far too close to Akane.**

 **Touching places that were not needed in the simple dance.**

 **Even Akane was clearly feeling a bit violated, and some of the men began hooting and hollering at the erotic dance it had turned into.**

 **The few humans close to Sesshomaru backed away the more tense he became.**

 **They were both girls.**  
 **Nothing would come of this.**

 **Yet he wanted to go take her and mark her as his in front of that girl.**

 **Soon however, Akane took control of the dance, spinning Chika around and handing her off to her brother.**  
 **And he in turn handed her to yet another girl.**

 **This started some odd kind of dance in which partners were swapped at random times.**  
 **Girls with girls, guys with guys, and mixing the two when able.**  
 **Children and adults.**  
 **It didn't seem to matter as the music became faster.**

 **Sesshomaru watched as Rin and some other kids went in, and even Chika began to have fun with this new dance that Aki had started.**

 **He had managed to lose track of his woman in the sea of movement.**  
 **Annoyed, he nearly jolted when a hand took his from behind.**

 **Akane pulled him into the sea with a huge smile on her face.**

 **But not one of Aki's.**

 **This was an Akane smile.**

 **Just for him.**

 **Without thinking.**  
 **Without meaning too...**

 **He danced with her.**  
 **In front of these people.**  
 **And they did not switch partners.**

 **It took time, but they noticed.**

 **Noticed the yokai and the slayer dancing together as if lost in their own world.**

 **Not switching partners and moving in the sea of bodies like it was nothing at all.**

 **People moved off of the dance floor to give them more room.**

 **To watch.**  
 **To see as the two swayed and spun in circles, hardly ever letting go.**

 **While the dance Chika had done had been erotic, what was taking place now was far more so.**  
 **Certain movements used only between very intimate people.**  
 **The fact they were using it as part of a dance had the people totally captivated.**

 **The players, curious and watching, picked up the tempo of the music.**  
 **Making the two move faster.**  
 **It didn't seem to matter.**

 **Sesshomaru had forgotten there were people around.**  
 **His ears heard only the music.**  
 **His body moving in a way he hadn't known it could until Akane had made him dance with her that first time, not that long ago.**

 **His woman was liquid movement.**  
 **She slid down his body with her back to him, coming back up in a slow manner as she moved her hips and arms with constant motion.**

 **And he responded to her easily.**  
 **He turned her, his arm at her back, and they spun around.**  
 **Dancing with her was like making love in a new way.**  
 **Sesshomaru was dizzy from desire.**

 **The music was reaching it's climax, and Akane seemed to know how to end the dance.**

 **She placed one arm over his shoulder, lifted her leg up to his hips, and leaned back just as the last beat went thru the air.**

 **He was sweating.**  
 **His heart was racing.**  
 **Breathing hard.**

 **Sesshomaru felt so alive.**  
 **And it took all he had not to kiss her right there.**

 **The music was over.**  
 **There was silence as both of them seemed to recall the villagers.**

 **Akane stood back up, and he released her from his hold.**  
 **Looking around them, they both tried not to blush at the way all eyes seemed to be on them.**

 **Suddenly, a burst of cheers and clapping filled the air.**  
 **Compliments on their performance came one after another.**

 **And Sesshomaru watched as Chika seemed to swell from jealousy, and then take off.**

 **He could NOT keep the smile off his face at this point.**

 **"What a rush." Akane breathed out.**

 **Standing next to him, she grinned and nudged his shoulder.**

 **"Your grinning like an idiot." She said as she kept nudging him.**

 **"So are you." He pointed out.**

 **This only made her grin wider as she laughed and playfully shoved him away from her.**

 **People calmed down.**  
 **The dance was over and the moon was high in the sky.**  
 **It was time to end the festival.**

 **Tired and worn out, humans began to make their way to their homes.**

 **Some passed by them, and said one thing or another about the dance they had given.**

 **Haru was one of them.**

 **The guy could not stop staring at Akane for some reason.**  
 **And it was bothering Sesshomaru.**

 **"That was amazing. What kind of dance do you call it?" He asked.**

 **"Kinda a mix of a few actually." Akane beamed happily.**

 **"Yeah, the end was the coolest part! But I gotta say Aki-kun..."**

 **Haru paused to look back and forth between the two of them.**  
 **Then he gave Akane an odd smile.**

 **"Aki-kun, for a minute there you looked just like a girl."**

 **Akane choked and turned pink, and Sesshomaru, trying not to react, just went completely blank.**

 **For some reason, Haru expected such a reaction.**  
 **Nodding to himself, he winked and waved goodnight to them.**

 **"Safe travels when you take off tomorrow!" He said before leaving.**

 **Stunned, both of them just watched as he left them alone.**  
 **Everyone had gone now.**

 **Rin came running up to them, with Jaken in tow behind.**

 **"That was amazing!" The girl said with excitement as she did her best to copy what she had seen them do.**

 **Watching her made them realize they had been moving in a way that they really shouldn't have in public.**

 **And seeing the girl move her hips like that just was NOT right.**

 **"I keep telling you, DON'T copy that!" Jaken yelped with a red face.**

 **Clearly he too, knew what some of those moves meant.**

 **"Aaaw, but Rin can't do that cool hip twisty thing right..." She pouted and looked up at them.**

 **The child did not understand why both of them were red faced.**

 **"Can Rin learn to dance like that?"**

 **""NO!"" Was the double response.**


	33. Chapter 33 My mate at last

**MY MATE, AT LAST.**

 **They had left the village first thing that morning, rather then the afternoon as first planned.**

 **Without even discussing it, the two had decided it was best not to stick around for possible questions.**

 **The dance they had done the night before, forgetting people were watching them, had sent many a whisper thru the villagers as they had made their way home that night.**

 **Two people do not dance in such a way without being very close...**

 **And most certainly two MEN would NEVER move like that together...**

 **Oh yes, many whispers flew across the wind that night.**

 **So with some complaining from a still tired Rin and a slightly grumpy Jaken, who fell back asleep just as soon as they had set out, they left shortly after the sun rose above the trees.**

 **The two small ones dozing on top of Ah-Uh while Akane and Sesshomaru walked side by side.**

 **It was a cool summer morning, a slight breeze in the air while the leftover morning dew glistened in the sun.**

 **"It's so pretty!" Akane smiled while looking up into the sky.**

 **Sesshomaru, having never been a morning person, said nothing.**

 **Normally awake long before the others so as not to be caught in such a state.  
But this morning had not been the case with the need to take off.**

 **Akane had awoken at the same time as him, and she had rounded up the others so they could leave.**

 **Turns out that first thing in the morning the Great Sesshomaru was about as alive and helpful as a walking corpse.**

 **The guy needed to discover coffee.**  
 **Seriously.**

 **She could picture him at a table in the morning, head resting on his arm, with a huge cup in his hand...**  
 **It was a cute site to imagine.**

 **At the moment, the fierce yokai male was looking completely adorable.**

 **His eyes half closed as he walked in a lazy manner, white hair still a little bit messy from sleep.**  
 **Glancing at her, he frowned as she beamed up at him with a smile.**  
 **Her perky attitude seemed to bug him.**  
 **It was so fucking cute.**

 **"We didn't have to leave so soon you know? You could have woken up first."**

 **"Mmmm..."**

 **To her surprise, the guy actually yawned, and she could see those perfectly white fangs.**

 **It sent her into a fit of giggles that only made his frown deeper.**

 **"What?" He barked irritated.**

 **Covering her mouth, Akane shook her head like crazy.**

 **If she said what was on her mind while he was in this mood, it would piss him of to no end and last half the day.**  
 **He hated being called cute.**

 **But this behavior only made him stop walking and glare down at her.**

 **"Speak up." He ordered.**

 **Akane refused to answer, and skipped on ahead of him with a grin.**

 **"Strange human..." He mumbled.**

 **She just smiled to herself, having come to the realization a while ago that him calling her 'Strange human' was his odd idea of a pet name.**  
 **Much like Naraku calling her his little dragon, Sesshomaru had fro some reason decided on that one...**

 **It was sweet, odd, but sweet.**

 **After about a half hour of silence, she looked behind her to see that he was fully focused on her backside.**

 **Turning red, Akane was both flattered and embarassed, so she turned and yanked her black shorts down.**

 **Sesshomaru in turn, also went red at being caught watching her ass, and looked away guilty as hell.**

 **"Had a good look huh?" She said with a tiny smirk.**

 **In truth, that was kinda why she had been skipping and dancing while she walked ahead of him.**  
 **The tight dark purple tank top, and the high cut black jean shorts was her second best outfit for summer...**

 **And it always had him staring at her.**

 **That guilty look on his face was rare and comical. Making him look far younger then he already did.**

 **Bet he was a cute kid, she thought as a smile came to her face.**

 **He refused to look at her.**

 **"This Sesshomaru was doing nothing."**

 **Aaaw, he even sounded guilty!**

 **It was hard not to laugh at this odd and cute behavior.**

 **"Awake NOW are you?" Akane teased.**

 **Glancing at her and seeing how she really wasn't mad, he gave a sly smile.**

 **"Very awake. Thank you." He stated.**

 **She snorted at him.**

 **Walking over to the man, Akane did something that surprised him.**  
 **She placed her hand over a certain spot between his legs.**

 **Oooh yes, there it is.**  
 **Her new favorite toy...**

 **With a smile, she batted her eyes up at him and said in a sexy tone.**

 **"Yes, you are very much awake."**

 **Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru let out a small moan and swallowed.**

 **The dragon horse, Ah-Uhn was not that far behind them.  
It let out a small sound and both heads looked away, and Akane swore they blushed.**

 **"Do not do that." Sesshomaru said in a near pleading tone.**

 **"They are still sleeping." Akane pointed out as she lightly began to stroke him thru the material.**

 **Opening and locking those golden eyes on her, that same heat as the night he drank her blood in them.**  
 **He sternly took hold of her hand and moved it away from him.**

 **"Not now." He ordered, giving that serious look.  
**

 **Aaaw fuck.**  
 **Way to ruin her fun.**

 **Blinking up at him, she pouted.**

 **"Evil man." She huffed.**

 **"This one is not the one being evil at the moment, my Akane." He stated.**

 **True.**  
 **She had just turned him on even more then he had been by watching her.**

 **"Fine. You win." Akane stated while raising her hands in defeat.**

 **"Hardly..." He rolled his eyes.**

 **With a sigh of frustration, Sesshomaru stiffened and seemed to be trying to focus on a scent.**

 **They had only been walking for a few hours, it was noon at least.**  
 **By now all manner of creatures had to be awake and roaming.**

 **Was it a yokai or something?**

 **"Are you willing to cook something other then fish?" He asked suddenly.**

 **Akane frowned.**

 **True, if they didn't eat the stuff she had with her, they usually had fish or whatever fruit they could find.**  
 **Not that she even liked fish, but one could not be choosy...**

 **"What do you mean?" She asked.**

 **Sesshomaru stared at her deeply.**  
 **Clearly, he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat it again.**

 **"There are... some rabbits near by."**

 **Aaaah.**  
 **He knew she could not stomach hunting such creatures, even while super hungry.**

 **"Well, if they don't LOOK like rabbits then I could cook the meat."**

 **She felt silly.**  
 **But eating something that looked like what it did in life was something she just could not do.**  
 **Even the fish she ate had to be cut up for her to eat it...**

 **However, her answer seemed to suffice, and he took off without another word to her.**

 **Akane walked for a while longer, until she found a safe spot to start a fire.**  
 **As she began to light it, Rin and Jaken stirred to life and slid off of Ah-Uhn's back, running up to her.**

 **"What's for breakfast?" Jaken yawned and stretched his limbs.**

 **"Sleepy, sleepy..." Rin mumble as she rubbed her eyes and plopped on the ground next to Akane.**

 **She smiled at the girl, who ended up leaning on her shoulder while seeming to drift off again.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Jaken walked over and whacked the girl on her head.**

 **"Heeeey!" Rin whined and sat up.**

 **"You ain't going back to sleep! The woman needs to make food and she can't do so with you drooling on her!"**

 **Akane laughed as Rin growled and got up to chase the imp around.**

 **"Save me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelped as the child tackled him down.**

 **As if called, Sesshomaru arrived from the sky, and in his hand was what she assumed was skinned rabbits.**  
 **Rin paused in her tickle torture to wave at him, then went right back to it as Jaken laughed himself to death.**

 **Trying not to get sick, Akane went over and tried to take the rabbits from Sesshomaru, cringing only a little as she looked at them.**

 **Poor things...**  
 **But they had to eat something.**

 **But the man simply frowned at her and walked past to the fire.**

 **"I could not make them look any less then what they are and still be able to carry them here," He said while sitting down by the fire.**

 **He actually looked guilty for it.**

 **"So I shall prepare them." He finished.**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **It was hard for him to cook with one arm, she knew this.**  
 **And while doing so at her apartment was fine, no eyes to see him, so the fact he was willing to do it now was by far one of the sweetest things ever.**

 **"YAAAHH! We get to have Papa's cooking for the first time!" Rin said happily from a distance away.**

 **Clearly even the child didn't want to get too close to the once cute rabbits.**

 **Jaken was gaping, and managed to free himself from the girl.**

 **"Milord! Let the woman do that!"**

 **Akane rolled her eyes at that slightly offending sexist talk.**  
 **But this was the time period for it...**

 **"It's fine." Sesshomaru said calmly while using his claws to tear the meat from the creatures.**

 **Akane went over, pulled out a pan from her backpack and placed it on the fire for him, a bottle of water to help wash off his hand, then pulled out what few spices she had with her.**  
 **He liked using spices.**  
 **Liked spicy things in general when it came to eating human food.**

 **Sesshomaru paused in his work to look up at her smiling face.**  
 **He was done peeling the meat off, and without a word she washed his hand clean, not even batting an eye as she wiped to blood off his skin.**

 **"Thank you..." He sounded touched.**

 **"You can be so sweet." She said while leaning down and kissing his cheek.**

 **He was a cute shade of pink when she pulled back up, acting kinda shy for some strange reason.**

 **"It is fine," He repeated. "You do not like to deal with such things. Think of it as payment for helping this one learn how to swim that day."**

 **Flicking the moon on his forehead, Akane rolled her blue eyes.**

 **"Dork, you don't have to repay me."**

 **Rubbing at the spot, he furrowed his brow at her and went back to his cooking with a huff.**

 **"I shall do as I please." He stated.**

 **Akane could not stop smiling at him.**  
 **It was amazing how he could be a cold and brooding yokai lord one day, and a sweet and aloof man the next.**

 **Rin watched him with a mix of interest and disgust as he fried the flesh from the rabbits, while Jaken was just plain amazed at the fact his lord was doing something as demeaning as cooking for some humans...**

 **After the meal, which had been more tasty then she thought it would, they packed up and were back on the road.**

 **Or the sky, to be more precise.**  
 **Akane on Sesshomaru's back, and the others rode Ah-Uhn, as always.**  
 **Talking of just about anything.**  
 **Rin had become more curious about the world Akane came from ever since she and Sesshomaru had returned.**

 **Speaking of both America and Japan captivated the girl and imp.**  
 **Sesshomaru would comment now and then, which was a nice change from his old way of silence.**

 **It was the typical day of traveling.**  
 **They went on into the evening, stopping only for an occasional bathroom break and one more meal.**

 **Doing more flying then walking, they made it pretty far.**  
 **And going a slightly different route then before caused them to run across a random hot spring.**  
 **Akane recalled Kagome telling her of one in the area, and was kinda happy to have found it.**

 **By now the sun was setting, but it would be a full moon that night.**

 **There was three small springs, and while Akane and Rin would share one, Sesshomaru and Jaken would take separate ones.**

 **It was kinda funny, because Sesshy just about pouted when she said she would be joining Rin instead of him.  
And a part of her wanted to change her mind.  
But she had a plan for this night, and not even the idea of a naked and wet yokai male would change it.  
**

 **So she waited until he had left, and then pulled Jaken aside before he went off.**

 **"What is it woman?" He whined.**

 **"Can I ask a HUGE favor?" Akane batted her eyes.**

 **Jaken humphed and looked up at her suspiciously.**

 **"Hmmm..."**

 **"Oh shush. Anyway, could you maybe, umm, give a message to Sesshy after he comes out?"**

 **"Okaaay." He drawled out.**

 **"Tell him to meet me behind the springs, okay? And make sure Rin does not follow no matter what."**

 **Jaken stared at her with knowing eyes and crossed his arms.**

 **"Just WHAT are you up to?" He snapped at her.**

 **Akane didn't even hesitate.**

 **"Sex. Hopefully." She stated.**

 **The imp choked and acted as if he was having a heart attach, falling on his ass.  
**

 **"W-wha-you-now-WHY?" He whined, blinking up at her.**

 **Akane looked away with a blush.**

 **"We haven't gone that far yet, but we were so close the other night..."**

 **Jaken waved his arms around and shook his head in a comical way.**

 **"Don't need to know! Don't wanna know! Okay, okay, I'll DO it!"**

 **Akane laughed and gave the imp a short hug, which only made him freak out even more.**

 **"Release me, you perverted woman!" Jaken hollered helplessly.**

 **Thank you!" She beamed happily.**

 **Jaken walked away, wobbling and muttering under his breath.**

 **Happy and nervous all at once, Akane went and took Rin to the spring.**

 **The child was more then happy.**  
 **Jumping right in while naked without even checking to see if anyone was around, Rin began to splash about while laughing.**

 **All that energy...**

 **Watching her made Akane feel old.**  
 **And the thought made her smile.**  
 **Akane, wearing nothing, slid into the hot water with a deep groan that turned into a sigh.**

 **Oh yeah, that's the stuff...  
The hot steaming water felt like it was just melting her muscles away.  
She watched the child explore around the rocks, humming and singing while she splashed.  
Akane could not help but wonder what it would be like to have a child.  
A child with Sesshomaru.  
She pictured a boy, looking like his father, with her blue eyes...  
Maybe even wavy white hair.  
Akane could not help but smile at the thought.  
**

 **"Mama, how come Papa has been so quiet today?" Rin asked as she bobbed over to her.**

 **She blinked down at the girl.**  
 **Seriously?**  
 **Rin had noticed?**  
 **But it was such a tiny change...**

 **"Isn't he normally quiet?" Akane tried.**

 **Rin stared at her with wide brown eyes, and shook her head.**

 **"Not lately. But he's been super quiet today for some reason."**

 **Akane didn't know what to say.**  
 **He had been acting odd since the night they had nearly made love.**  
 **The night they had shared blood.**  
 **It was like he was more aware of her body, and he didn't know how to act with her now.**

 **Nervous, and almost shy.**  
 **It was as odd as it was cute.**

 **"Is it because your pregnant?"**

 **Akane sputtered and slipped into the steaming water at the shock.**  
 **Rin just watched her with curious eyes and tilted her head.**

 **"I'm NOT- there is no way- NO!" Akane whined and tried not to die.**

 **Rin giggled at her reaction and began to swim circles around her.**

 **"But is Mama and Papa not doing those things that make ladies get pregnant?" She asked sweetly.**

 **Continuing to gape at the child, Akane once again hide her face in the water.**  
 **Blowing bubbles as she groaned.**

 **Rin blinked.**

 **"So, if that isn't it, then what?" She asked once more, moving close and poking the side of Akane's head.**

 **Why did she never stop asking things?**  
 **HOW old was she again?**

 **Coming up for air, Akane gasped.**

 **"Ack! Mental note, don't drink the water from a hot spring..."**

 **Rin laughed and began to splash her.**  
 **Akane began to chase the child and splash back, distracting the girl.**  
 **For once it was easy to get her off topic, and that was a rare thing.**

 **The girl had nearly cooked herself by the time Akane carried her out of the water, literally half asleep.**

 **"So warm..." She mumbled in Akane's arms, going to sleep before she was even placed by the fire.**

 **Jaken was already out.**  
 **Akane began looking around, hoping she hadn't missed her chance.**

 **"He's still in the water."**

 **Jaken couldn't even seem to look at her at this point as he said that.**

 **Was he so against his lord being with a human? Or was it just the thought of him having sex in general?**

 **"Thanks." Akane said as she went to her pack and pulled out a few things.**

 **She went and handed a towel to Jaken, who frowned at her.**

 **"I'm dry enough." He stated, eyes locked onto her other hand and the items held in it.**

 **Fine. Whatever.**

 **"Then could you give it to Sesshy?"**

 **He nodded and once again looked away from her with a red face.**

 **"Fine. Just go already." He mumbled.**

 **With a sigh, she left him and went around the springs to a patch of thick grass growing by the rocks.**

 **Was she really gonna do this?**

 **It seemed the man was torn between wanting to take her, and still being a tad nervous he might hurt her...**

 **All he needed was a little push.**  
 **Right?**

 **With a gulp, she quickly removed her clothes and changed to underwear that Sesshomaru seemed to have liked a while back...**

 **And she waited.**  
 **Doing her best not to talk herself out of this crazy idea.**

 **Sesshomaru had relaxed for far too long in the wonderful hot water.**  
 **So far, nothing compared to the shower in his woman's time, but a hot springs was pleasant enough.**

 **If only Akane had been with him.**

 **The thought of her once more giving his muscles that message, while naked in the water with him...**

 **He let out an annoyed sigh as he got out of the water and dressed.**

 **"Next time she bathes with me." He mumbled aloud, and then froze when he realized that one of his woman's habits had rubbed off on him.**

 **This Sesshomaru had never talked to himself aloud before...**

 **Running his hand thru his wet hair, he smiled at the thought.**

 **Coming upon a sleeping Rin and a very odd looking Jaken, he paused.**  
 **Akane was not to be seen.**  
 **Not only that, the imp kept glancing up at him and looking off again.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama, the woman left this for you..." He held up a towel.**

 **He took it, but this did not make the odd look leave the imps face.**

 **Hmm.**  
 **This was a new kind of strangeness. For once, he could not place why.**

 **"Yes?" He asked, eyebrow raised.**

 **Jaken gulped and pointed off into the distance, mumbling in a way that was hard to understand.**

 **"Woman, behind, and the understuffs, and ummm, wants to meet you..."**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**  
 **Understuffs?**  
 **What in the seven hells?**

 **"Akane is waiting for me?" He did his best to translate.**

 **Jaken just nodded and turned red, continuing to point behind the rocks.**

 **What odd behavior.**

 **He began to walk off, following the scent of his woman while drying off his hair with the towel.**

 **Sesshomaru paused with the towel against his chin as he caught site of Akane on the grass.**

 **His breath caught in his lungs.**

 **She was wearing the dark blue lace undergarments that he had done his best NOT to tear off her the last night they had been intimate...**

 **Perfectly see thru and cupping both her breasts and ass in a delectable way, making him salivate on the spot.**

 **Akane had her legs tucked under her. She was trying to be seductive, but with the nervous blush on her face, it was a strange mix of serious dragon and super cute human.**  
 **And it made him hard as a rock.**

 **Tossing the towel aside, he dropped the top of his robes to the ground without a single word.**

 **They still had not spoken of the evening two nights ago.**  
 **But she obviously was not afraid of him even after him drinking her blood.**  
 **They had been so close to sex that night, and it had been on his mind ever since then. Possibly hers too.**

 **So rather then wait for him, she was the one to make the first move...**  
 **How unexpected.**  
 **And how sexy.**

 **Akane watched as Sesshomaru let his top robes fall down.**  
 **His eyes like a golden fire.**  
 **This had been a good choice after all.**

 **She was once again stunned by that body of his and the muscles that rippled with every move.**  
 **Looking her over with a growing hunger, he knelt on the grass and crawled toward her like some hungry predator without a sound.**

 **The very site made her swallow.**

 **He paused over her as his long white hair fell forward to frame his face.**  
 **Their bodies weren't touching, but his golden eyes seared her with heat.**  
 **The muscles of his arm bulged from supporting his weight as he met her wide blue eyes.**

 **His look open, honest, and at the same time she saw the fear deep in them and wondered what caused it.**

 **She trusted him.**  
 **He would not hurt her.  
Akane would become his mate this night.  
**

 **The scent of rain and wind and masculine skin made her core heat up and her dragon purr.**  
 **Sesshomaru dipped his head down to hers and she shivered as his lips made contact with her own.**

 **Then ever so slowly as he deepened the kiss, he lowered himself on top of her until his weight pressed against her body.**

 **Akane sighed at the sensation of his body against her, of his lean hips resting between her legs.**

 **She ran her hands over his back, feeling his muscles contract and tense as his mouth plundered hers.**  
 **Wrapping her body around his, she rolled until he was pinned under her.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked up at his woman in surprise and didn't move as she kissed her way down his stomach.**  
 **Everytime she paused to look down at him made him shiver.**  
 **Once more her eyes literally shined a lightning blue, as always when the woman was turned on.**  
 **She truly was a goddess.**  
 **A curvy and sensual dragon goddess.**  
 **And she belonged to him alone.**

 **The sight of her so hungry for him made him ache not just from lust but from some inner part of him that wanted, just once, for someone to really love him for who he was.**  
 **Not just desire him.**

 **This female didn't just want the bragging rights of one who had sex with the great Sesshomaru.**  
 **Hells, she didn't care what he was.**  
 **She was like Belle, and he was forever her Beast...**

 **She cupped him thru his pants, making him growl in pleasure.**  
 **Then she moved to take his boots off. He held himself still for her as she tossed them both to the side, then went right for his pants.**  
 **Her face ever so close to something as she went down further while taking them off of him.**  
 **His face heated as he watched her.**

 **Akane bit her lip as she pulled the material lower, freeing him.**  
 **She pulled his pants off and took a minute just to look at the beauty of his naked body in the moonlight.**

 **Sesshomaru was flawless.**  
 **From his shoulders to his narrow hips all the way down to his long muscled legs that made her drool.**  
 **His eyes glowed in that animal way as his hair shined silver in the light.**

 **With a smile, she reached out to stroke his hardness with the tips of her fingers, tracing his length.**

 **Sesshomaru leaned his head back as pleasure assaulted him.**  
 **He watched thru hooded eyes while she traced her fingers down him.**

 **"It's not fare how perfect you are." She said with a teasing smile.**

 **"This one is far from perfect." He managed to say.**

 **"Stop lying. This is perfect." Akane said before leaning down over him.**

 **Sesshomaru stopped moving the moment her lips closed around him.**  
 **Not wanting to hurt her, he didn't so much as breath while she explored him with her mouth, teasing him with that evil tongue of hers.**

 **"You have the softest mouth." He growled, claws digging into the dirt.**

 **She ran hers hands over his thighs while her tongue played with him.**  
 **A shiver ran thru his body.**

 **No.**  
 **He couldn't come now...**

 **Wanted to be inside her so bad.  
Officialy make her his own.  
His MATE.  
**

 **"This one cannot keep myself under control if you do that anymore..." He managed to say between gasps.**

 **Akane released him, and he tried not to whimper in protest.**

 **"Okay." She sounded nervous.**

 **Akane sat up on him and removed her bra and underwear in a slow and teasing way that was torture.**  
 **The animal in him was wanting to take her as he watched her slide her hands over herself, smiling in a coy way.**  
 **Her breasts bounced free, and the desire to taste them made him moan from it, and that moan got deeper when her underwear was removed.**  
 **Now her bare flesh was sitting on him.**

 **His animal wanted to pin her down and make love all night.**  
 **To taste and to bite while inside her.**

 **But he had to do this right.**  
 **Take his time, build up her tolerance and see if she could even go that long. He had to make sure she didn't want to back out at anytime.**

 **The first time could be painful for a woman, and he had never once had a virgin to know just HOW painful.**  
 **And he was big enough that he could make it worse...**

 **"Let me get your body ready for me." Sesshomaru said once calm.**

 **Akane stared down at him like he was ten kinds of stupid.**  
 **He was insulted at first.**

 **"I've BEEN ready!" She whined.**

 **Ah.**  
 **Never mind.**  
 **No longer insulted.**

 **He laughed at her eagerness.**  
 **Sesshomaru gently rolled her under him, taking his place above her.**  
 **His body burning, he sank his thumb inside her and played with her until she was slick from it.**

 **She twitched and sighed beneath him.**  
 **Once he thought she was about to hit her climax, he moved and gently drove himself deep inside her body as her orgasm mounted.**

 **Akane groaned at the new sensation of his length inside her.**  
 **The thickness only made the orgasm all the more intense.**  
 **She cried out from the shear pleasure of the feeling as her hands found his back and began to roam.**

 **His throat dry, Sesshomaru didn't move as he felt her body clutching his.**  
 **It took all he had not to thrust, but it wasn't time yet, he had just pierced inside of her.**  
 **His woman's body was still trying to accommodate his size.**  
 **She was officialy not a virgin.**  
 **And had allowed him the honor of being her first...**

 **"Are you alright?" He asked.**

 **"Fuck yes..." She sighed.**

 **Such a mouth she had.**  
 **He blinked, face heating at his own multi meaning thoughts.**  
 **YES, she had such a mouth...**

 **Clearing his head, he focused on her glowing blue eyes.**  
 **Did they have slits all of a sudden?**  
 **Indeed they did.**  
 **A dragon's eyes looked at him.**  
 **How interesting...**  
 **And beautiful.**

 **"Have I hurt you?" He asked, trying to be more specific then before.**

 **Her answer was to moan and arch upwards, making him go deeper inside then he thought she was ready for.**  
 **But he underestimated his woman.**

 **"Is this okay?" She asked.**

 **"Indeed so." He breathed out.**

 **More then okay.**  
 **So, so, so much more the okay.**

 **His body was being wracked with shivers of pleasure.**  
 **Not to mention those eyes were a whole new turn on for him.**  
 **And just when he wondered if he could start thrusting, Akane began from under him, taking him by surprise.**

 **Yet another orgasm came from the girl as she arched her back and cried out even louder then the first time.**

 **Sesshomaru swallowed the desire to howl in pleasure.**  
 **And soon he too was thrusting into her with a steady rhythm.**

 **Akane burned at the feeling of the restrained strength of this man on her.**  
 **He was so hard and fierce and yet so gentle with her.**  
 **It hadn't even hurt.**  
 **So much for that silly worry.**  
 **She could tell she was pleasing him, and was happy to have let her dragon show her what she could do.**

 **Sesshomaru bent and kissed Akane passionately an instant before he came inside her.**

 **So. GOOD.**  
 **If it were possible, he thought he seen stars and bolts of lighting.**  
 **His whole body was pulsing with power and pleasure blended.**

 **Growling, he pulled back to stare in her eyes as he tasted the first real bliss he had ever known.**

 **And it was followed by a fear so profound that his heart stilled.**

 **Now that they were finished, how would she react?**  
 **Would she shove him away? Scream?**  
 **Curse the fact she had sex with a yokai such as he?**

 **Sesshomaru held his breath, waiting.**  
 **Akane let out a deep sigh as she smiled up at him.**  
 **She reached up and pulled him down by the shoulders, moving so that she was on his chest like a coiled dragon and yet he was still inside her.**

 **"Oh baby, I SOOO called it right when I called you walking sex..."**

 **Sesshomaru blinked in surprise.**  
 **She was calm.**  
 **Making jokes even.**  
 **The woman seemed to be fine.**

 **"You are... fine?" He asked, puzzled.**

 **She nuzzled her face against his skin as one arm lazily reached up and began to toy with his hair.**

 **"Good god, if you start that whole thing about humans and yokai I swear I will bite you in a sensitive spot. And as to how I feel at this very moment in time?Amazing. Alive. I love you."**

 **He relaxed when he realized she was not angry or disgusted at all.**  
 **With a sigh of his own, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**

 **She was the perfect one.**  
 **Loving a man who could not be easy to love at all.**  
 **He knew his faults, his difficulties.**  
 **But here she was.**  
 **His Akane.**

 **"I love you more." He breathed out.**

 **Turning her head to look up at him, she grinned in a childish way.**

 **"I love you most." She added with a very determined tone.**

 **Laughing, Sesshomaru looked up at the full moon in the sky, thanking whatever power up there that had made it possible for them to meet.**

 **"Umm... Sesshy?"**

 **Curious to her strange tone, he lifted his head to look at her.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **She was looking like a coy vixen at the moment as she toyed with his hair with one hand and traced his skin with the other one, eyeing him.**

 **"Can we do that again?" She asked in the sweetest voice possible.**

 **Laughing at the ridiculousness that she thought she needed to beg for it, he gently pulled her up to kiss him.**

 **"My love, we can go all night if that is what you desire." He mused.**

 **That pleased her so much she held herself above him on her arms.**  
 **Those eyes looking like she may eat him rather then make love to him.  
Leaning down to lick his neck, she nipped at his skin.  
Shivers ran thru him.  
**

 **"Taste me, if you so desire..." He said, secretly hoping she would.  
**

 **Akane growled in pleasure, pausing to look at his eyes.  
**

 **"Oh, I'll taste you alright, and this time, I'm on top."**

 **And indeed, she was.**

 **hi hi.**  
 **thank you thank you. it's been a long time coming according to some.**  
 **but this isn't really a sex filled story.**  
 **so just because they did the deed does not mean all chapters will be full of it...**  
 **but I could not help myself here X3**


	34. Chapter 34 Unleashed

**UNLEASHED.**

 **The morning sun warmed her face as she came from a deep and wonderful sleep.**

 **She was sore in places she didn't know could be sore as muscles she hardly used now ached.**  
 **But it was a good kind of ache.**

 **Eyes still closed, Akane smiled to herself as she felt Sesshomaru's breath on the skin between her shoulder blades.**

 **When had they fallen asleep?**  
 **She didn't recall.**

 **Parts of her were chilly, slowly being warmed by the rising sun.**

 **Hang on, were they naked?**

 **Akane opened her eyes to see that yes, they were both still naked and laying in the grass.**  
 **Naked for any to see.**  
 **Wow. How unlike him to leave himself this vulnerable.**

 **Akane was on her side, while Sesshomaru was coiled around her.**  
 **Their legs tangled, his face buried in her hair at the base of her neck, arm lazily drapped around her bare breasts as he slept.**

 **The warmth from his skin seeped into her own.**  
 **He was pressed so close to her that she could feel the part of him that was pure male right up against her backside, making her blush.**

 **Stupid Akane, she thought.**  
 **Why am I blushing about something that now belongs to me?**  
 **Every part of this man is mine.**  
 **Every single stubborn sexy part of him is for me to touch.**

 **At seventeen, she was mated.**  
 **The very idea was crazy.**  
 **But here she was anyway, mated to one of the most powerful and deadly yokai this side of Japan.**

 **Not only that, but his blood was doing something to her.**  
 **She felt stronger, and everything was becoming more loud, more bright and amazing.**  
 **Nothing like when she was in his body of course, but enough of a difference that she noticed.**

 **After drinking his blood that first time, she had grown fangs, and the use of her sword no longer wore her down like it had just days ago.**

 **And while making love to him?**

 **The first round was amazing, but the second one...**

 **He was correct when saying that blood sharing made things more sensitive, because she had felt EVERY one of his movements.**  
 **She recalled his eyes going red a few times, pure animal moments.**  
 **But she had lost herself by the end of the night. Having no memory of it other then pleasure.**

 **Sesshomaru began to stir.**  
 **Akane felt his muscles flex against her as he took in a deep breath, so she closed her eyes and faked sleep, unsure of what the man would do once he realized he had gone all the way with a human.**  
 **Even now a small part of her worried about that...**

 **Sesshomaru woke feeling great.**  
 **The warm skin and soft curves of his woman pressing against him.**

 **What a night.**  
 **Gods, he had even DREAMED about sex with the dragon goddess.**

 **Those lightning blue eyes had filled his entire nights sleep.**  
 **His muscles felt wonderful, relaxed and full of energy all at once.**

 **The smell of orange blossom and jasmine filled his senses as he breathed in the scent of his woman.**  
 **His mate.**  
 **Her hair thick and soft, he could not help but nuzzle his face in it.**

 **"Mmmm..." He smiled to himself.**

 **She had not once looked afraid, or like she had any regrets.**  
 **This woman was his.**  
 **What he was mattered not to her.**  
 **He could be a low class yokai with little power and no social standing.**  
 **Hell, he could even be human.**  
 **Akane loved him.**

 **Granted, he was no fool.**  
 **Looks had to do with it, at least at first, but she loved who he was.**

 **Something he never really expected to find in his life to be completely honest.**  
 **But he had found it.**  
 **And in the most unexpected of creatures. A human.**  
 **Granted, she seemed to have a bit more dragon in her then she even thought she had, but still human.**

 **So young. So frail.**  
 **Such a short lifespan...**

 **But he would cherish every second.**  
 **Every annoying, wonderful, bickering, love making second.**

 **Akane let out a small sigh, making her chest rise and her breasts gently press into his arm.**

 **This was the best way to wake up.**  
 **The annoying chirping birds were far less so at the moment.**  
 **And as he opened his eyes, the bright sun only made the skin of his woman seem to glow.**

 **Gently, he unraveled himself from her and sat up.**  
 **Akane was beautiful.**  
 **Curves that not many females of this country had.**  
 **Her hair a wave of tangled gold.**

 **She was a spitfire, with an attitude that matched her lightning nature.**  
 **But she was kind, sweet, and wise in areas that surprised him.**

 **What had taken him so long to understand the feelings she awakened in him had been attraction?**

 **No, he had always been attracted to her, just never admitted it.**

 **But he fell in love with her that day at the hospital, when she had been so gentle with him.**  
 **Had acted like she cared for him.**

 **Sesshomaru watched her breath, and wondered if she was truly still asleep, his eyes following the curve of her body as she lay on her side.**  
 **She let out another content sigh, then rolled onto her back, giving him perfect view of her breasts.**

 **He was about to lean down and claim one with his mouth.**

 **Then he seen something that made his whole body freeze.**

 **And all calm thoughts left him as a wave of anger took their place.**

 **Akane didn't know how long he was going to watch her, so she rolled over so he could get a full view.**  
 **She heard him suck in a breath.**  
 **It took all she had not to smile.**

 **But when the tips of his fingers traced the inside of her thigh, she twitched in surprise.**

 **Faking coming from sleep, she stretched her arms and opened her eyes slowly with a moan.**

 **However, the look he was giving her was not what was expected.**

 **Like, not AT ALL.**  
 **He looked completely pissed.**

 **"What?" She asked in shock.**

 **His golden eyes glared daggers and his lips were tight as he scowled.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you last night?" He barked.**

 **The fuck?**  
 **Sure, she was sore, but how could he tell just by LOOKING?**  
 **Freaky yokai.**

 **"I'm fine. You didn't-"**

 **"THIS is not FINE!" He snapped while pointing to her thigh.**

 **Following his arm with her eyes until she seen the spot in question, she then let out a gasp.**

 **"Oh my..." Akane blinked.**

 **There, just inside of her right thigh, was a dark and light purple bruise. A hand print.**  
 **With marks in her skin where his claws must have dug into her.**

 **No wonder she was sore.**  
 **And no wonder the man was totally freaking out right now.**

 **Glancing up at him, he was watching her for a reaction, but all she could do was shrug.**

 **"It's nothing."**

 **His eyes flashed at her words.**

 **Drats!**  
 **She had made it worse.**

 **"Stop using THAT word! It is not nothing, and this isn't." He then pointed to another mark on her arm, then to one by her neck.**

 **"None of these are NOTHING. Why didn't you say something?!" He asked in a demanding tone.**

 **Oh great.**  
 **His grumpy morning mood now mixed with this fiasco...**

 **All Akane could do was stare at the marks he had left on her skin.**  
 **Finger marks on her arm from being held tight, and the one on her neck was from a deep bite.**

 **Glancing up at him, she could tell he was mentaly cursing himself for hurting her, and for some freaky reason it made her feel bad.**

 **"I didn't feel ANY of it, okay? And given how you've been so good at not leaving marks until now, I think that your doing great."**

 **Akane was met with silence as he stared at her with serious eyes.**  
 **A warm summer breeze made his hair move like waves of water around him, and she got chills.**  
 **His silence was not good.**

 **Sesshomaru could not believe this.**  
 **How could she be so calm when her body held the proof that he could not control himself?!**

 **Yes, until now he had done well, but in the throws of pleasure he clearly had failed her last night.**

 **"This one does not wish for my mate to be black and blue after something that is supposed to-"**

 **"Calm down." Akane covered his mouth with her hand.**

 **He growled out a warning.**  
 **Anybody else and he would bite it, and still felt like it at the moment.**

 **Did she not get how this was not good? He could have broken bones or worse without even knowing.**

 **She was staring into his eyes with that look of determination.**  
 **Clearly she could read his thoughts.**

 **"I have a few fading bruises, so what? Nothing is broken, I'm fine. And for fucks sake, if you didn't heal so damn fast I would have left more then just that one bite mark on your neck, so calm the fuck down will you? I'm not a flower!"**

 **Her tirade eased his anger a bit.**  
 **It was more towards himself then her anyway.**

 **True still, was the fact that she had done much to him aswell.**  
 **He felt the mark on his neck even now, and could feel the tracks down his back from her nails had almost healed completely...**

 **But this changed nothing.**

 **Removing her hand, he could not keep the disappointment off his face as he looked away from her.**

 **"This one should have more self control then this..."**

 **"Baby, if you had time to focus on self control while having SEX then I think we're doing it wrong."**

 **He could not stop a small burst of laughter from escaping at how seriously she just said that.**

 **But...**  
 **The strange human made a point.**  
 **If he worried about hurting her the entire time, he would not be focused on pleasing her.**

 **"Then we shall not do it again." He stated simply.**

 **Sesshomaru had meant it.**  
 **Very much so.**  
 **But she was gaping at him like a fish again, and that meant she thought his plan was crazy.**

 **"Are you INSANE?!" She yelped.**

 **He winced at her volume.**  
 **Rarely did she get that high.**

 **Yup. He knew it.**  
 **She would not go for this plan.**

 **"This one does not-"**

 **Akane jabbed a finger into his bare chest over and over as she spoke.**

 **"THAT one needs to stop being so fucking serious all the time! You are so not going to rock my world one night and tell me the next day it ain't happening again! How fucked up is that?"**

 **He raised both eyebrows at that.**  
 **Rocked her world did he?**  
 **Interesting.**  
 **He felt his pride swell at her praise.**

 **However, this did not change the fact he had hurt her.**  
 **Had left MARKS on her skin.**

 **"I have made up my mind." He stated with wavering certainty.**

 **Truly, the idea of never doing that with her was enough to make him whimper in protest...**

 **She glared at him.**  
 **Not the scary glowing eyes glare, but the cute pouty one that made it hard to take her seriously.**

 **"Yeah, well, I'm going to unmake that mind of yours one way or another. You pick which way."**

 **He blinked as she leaned over and traced her fingers down his chest.**  
 **Heat building where her fingers slid, and he swallowed as that hand of hers went VERY low.**

 **A groan escaped him.**  
 **Not good.**  
 **She would be touching him there in just a few moments.**

 **He didn't think he could keep his resolve if she did and the damn woman knew this!**

 **This was not going his way.**  
 **Well, it was, but not in the way he wanted at the moment...**

 **Taking her hand with his own, he moved it away from his now fully awake anatomy.**

 **This only caused her to smile up at him in victory, then Akane moved close and kissed her way from his neck to his chin.**

 **"Not fare." He breathed before she captured his lips.**

 **"I never play fare." She teased.**

 **And again, her hand was sneaking it's way downwards.**

 **With a growl to both her and himself, Sesshomaru got to his feet as fast as possible.**  
 **She would NOT get him to change his mind mere seconds after making a decision.**

 **"Enough." He said irritably.**

 **Akane crossed her arms, making it hard for him to look away from her breasts, and glared up at him.**

 **"Your so mean!" She whined.**

 **Mean?**  
 **That had to be the least insulting thing the woman had ever said.**

 **Rolling his eyes at her childish pout, he then went to gather the clothing that had been tossed about thru the night.**

 **Akane could not believe him!**  
 **Seriously?!**  
 **He was THAT bothered by the marks he had left?**

 **She watched him get his clothes and put them on without so much as a glance her way.**  
 **Even with a hard on, he was stubborn as a mule.**

 **He would not touch her today.**

 **FINE!**  
 **She would let him brood.**

 **But in another day or two, she would not give him much choice.**

 **Akane smiled to herself.**  
 **Oooh yeah.**  
 **He would have to get violent to keep her away from him now.**

 **"You do realize, Sesshy-baby, that you woke a sleeping dragon last night, yes?" She said in a eerie sweet tone of voice.**

 **Sesshomaru had just gathered her own clothing, both the sexy underwear and her actual clothes, and he paused mid-step.**

 **"Hn..."**

 **Her grin got wide at the curious way he had said that.**

 **Standing up as slowly as possible, she ran her hands over herself before stretching her arms above her head, his eyes on her the entire time she did all this.**

 **"The dragon is awake now. She's hungry, and knows exactly what it is she wants most."**

 **Sesshomaru swallowed as she walked over to him.**

 **Akane leaned in close, looked him up and down without hiding the fact she was oogling him.**

 **Then with a snap she reached out and yanked her clothes from him.**  
 **The man actually jolted in surprise.**

 **Humming, she turned and walked away from him just as slow.**  
 **Going behind a rock to dress just for the fun of it.**

 **What she heard him say next made her laugh out loud.**

 **"Dear gods, what have I unleashed..."**


	35. Chapter 35 Girl talk

**GIRL TALK AND ODD CHATTER.**

 **"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You mean to say you two finally DID it?!" Kagome all but announced to the world.**

 **Meanwhile, Akane was red faced and attempting to cover her mouth.**  
 **She managed to succeed in the end.**

 **All three girls were huddled away from the men, having a much needed girl talk after being apart for so long.**  
 **Sesshomaru was on his best behavior for Akane's sake, keeping close but ignoring his brother, who had also been ordered to behave.**

 **Akane found out that Koga had nearly been killed by a member of the Band of Seven, and that the group seemed to be focused on killing them.**  
 **Somehow, and she had no idea how it had happened, the conversation had turned to her relationship with the older yokai male.**

 **"K-chaaaan! Put a sock in it! The last thing I need is for Rin to hear! The child asks me every other day if I'm pregnant as it is. Gawd!"**

 **Kagome struggled behind her hand, trying to breathe and laughing.**

 **"Well, isn't it possible now?" Sango asked from the side.**

 **The two other girls paused in thier struggle to look at her.**  
 **Sango blinked at thier faces.**  
 **It looked like both hadn't thought of that possibility until then.**

 **"Well, you could be." She added with a teasing smile.**

 **Akane released her friend and took a step back, crossing her arms and looking down at the ground.**

 **Wow, she realy hadn't thought of that.**  
 **After all, they had made love nearly every night since then, but had been more careful.**

 **"The first time might have done so, but that would be the only time..."**

 **Kagome and Sango leaned in.**  
 **Both had wide eyes.**

 **"The FIRST time?" Kagome asked.**

 **"Why not the OTHER times?" Sango added with pure curiosity.**

 **Trying to hide how embarassing it was to talk about, Akane could only glance at them when she answered.**

 **"He knows that getting me pregnant at a time like this isn't safe. So he's really good at pulling out in time..."**

 **Kagome squealed and covered her red cheeks with her hands.**  
 **Sango looked to the side, also blushing and biting her lower lip.**

 **"Oh woooow!" Kagome let out another loud squeal that made Akane reach out and cover her mouth again.**

 **"I can't believe I'm asking this but... How was it? The first time?" Sango asked, still blushing.**

 **It then hit Akane that she was not only the oldest of the group, but also was now the only one to have had sex.**  
 **But it was hard to believe, after all Sango was so pretty.**  
 **Surely she must have had a boyfriend at one time...**

 **Even Kagome looked surprised.**

 **"Sango, you've never...?" She blurted.**

 **The brown haired girl looked up at them both with wide eyes before shaking her head.**

 **"Until now, I've always been to busy with training and fighting to think of such things." She admitted.**

 **Kagome got a sly look on her face as she went over and nudged Sango with her shoulder.**

 **"Until NOW, you say. So does that mean you and Miroku?" She teased.**

 **"Oooh girl! I knew it!" Akane added.**

 **Sango gaped and waved her hands as both girls grinned like jack-o lanterns.**

 **"N-no! That's not what I meant."**

 **"Sure sure." Akane laughed.**

 **"We believe you." Kagome winked.**

 **Sango crossed her arms and pouted in that way that made her look both cute and dangerous at the same time.**

 **"Oh, hush! Anyway, you don't have to answer my question Akane, it was a personal thing to ask." She said.**

 **"Pffffft!" Akane rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a sassy manner.**

 **"Have you or have you not been stuck with THIS girl?" Akane messed up Kagome's black hair.**

 **"Nothing is too personal. Especialy between friends." Kagome agreed.**

 **Sango smiled at this, then both girls looked at Akane with interest.**

 **Suddenly, she was a bit worried.**

 **Goodness, how am I to answer that actualy? I mean, would it be different with a human or not?**  
 **Does Kagome even KNOW about the blood thing? Would Inuyasha even do it considering he's only half?**

 **"He was super gentle. It was barely painful at all to be honest, but it might be different for everyone. And what little pain there was soon gave way to something much more..."**

 **Sango seemed to have a perminent shade of pink on her face.**  
 **But given the topic, Akane herself felt her face heat a little too.**  
 **And of course, Kagome seemed to be trying not to squeal again.**

 **"Did he hurt you at all?" Sango asked.**

 **"Well, there were some bruises, but given how he reacted to them, he truly didn't mean to. The guy had a near fit when he inspected me the next day-"**

 **"He inspected you?" Kagome had wide eyes as she leaned closer.**

 **"Given the fact he's never been with a human before... Maybe he was worried about her? That's kinda sweet." Sango said with a tiny smile.**

 **This appeared to make her lose some of the worry she had when it came to the man. It had always been clear that Sango did not approve of the mixing of human and pure yokai.**

 **"He's been super freaked that I'll be afraid of him. I had to all but force him to try again. But he's gotten better."**

 **"That is sooo sweet!" Kagome gushed.**

 **"I would not have expected that from him, just from how he comes across most of the time..." Sango said.**

 **"He's getting better at that." Akane said with shrug.**

 **Suddenly, Kagome pirked up, hopping up and down in front of them.**

 **"Hey, hey! Y'know what? You should make a short trip home and get some condoms for him."**

 **Dead. Silence.**  
 **A long dead silence.**

 **Akane felt her face crack.**  
 **Her eye twitched and her mouth all but hit the dirt at what had just come out of her friends mouth so casually.**

 **Kagome did not just say that with a perky face did she? Yes, yes she did...**

 **"WHY?!" Akane whined.**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a huff.**

 **"I'm young, but not innocent. It would be easier for him if he didn't have to worry about pulling out so you don't get pregnant. So get him some condoms, it makes sense."**

 **Hell yeah it made sense.**  
 **In truth, she had been trying to figure out a way to ask him to take her back for that very reason, but decided it was a stupid thing to go all the way back for when they made it this far...**

 **And besides, with his personality, he may just be offended that she thought he needed such 'Help'...**

 **"B-but, K-chan! What an embarassing thing to say. Geeze woman."**

 **"Sure, but tell me it isn't a good idea." Kagome looked smug when she said that with a smirk.**

 **"Well, yeah..."**

 **Sango put her hand up in the air.**  
 **The poor girl looked baffled.**

 **"Umm, what is a condom?"**

 **Akane and Kagome tried not to laugh as they explained what it was and the purpose it served.**  
 **The other girl was amazed.**

 **"Good lord! Do NOT tell Miroku there is a way to have worry free sex..."**

 **"I know right?" Kagome grinned.**

 **"It would totally go from 'Will you bare my child' to 'Would you like a night of worry free pleasure?' " Akane did her best Miroku impression and ended with a deep bow.**

 **That undid them.**  
 **All three laughed like lunatics.**  
 **Honestly, what a thing to talk about.**  
 **It was fun though, she would admit.**  
 **The looks on their faces, every one of them was still blushing while they laughed away.**

 **"Just WHAT are you all cackling about over here, huh?"**

 **The echo of three high pitched screams filled the air as Inuyasha popped up from behind them.**

 **"Holy fucking crap!" Akane laughed while clutching her heart.**

 **"Inuyashaaa!" Kagome growled.**

 **"Don't sneak up on us!" Sango finished.**

 **He crossed his arms and glared at them with a roll of his eyes.**

 **"Keh, I wasn't sneaking." He snapped.**

 **All three girls shared a knowing look, each happy he hadn't showed up just a few moments before.**  
 **Now THAT would have been awkward.**

 **"So? What are you talking about? I keep hearing squealing and laughing, then I look over and see Akane trying to strangle Kagome."**

 **"It's none of your-"**

 **"Hang on," Akane interupted Kagome.**  
 **"Maybe, if we tell him, it would make him take things up a notch with you!"**

 **Kagome gaped. "What?"**

 **"I get it," Sango nodded with a smile. "If he hears that his brother is ahead of him in that matter, it may just make things more interesting..."**

 **Right on Sango!**  
 **Akane gave the girl a high five.**

 **"I highly doubt THAT." Kagome snorted and crossed her arms.**

 **"Come on, given how they compete with each other?" Akane grinned.**

 **Inuyasha, getting pissed at being ignored, growled at them.**

 **"What the HELL are you all talking about now? And just how is that bastard ahead of me?"**

 **"Who's ahead of you?" Miroku asked as he too approached them.**

 **Thankfuly, the others stayed by the stream, Shippo and Rin playing as Jaken and Sesshomaru watched.**  
 **Far enough away she knew he couldn't hear what was being said.**

 **Well... at least, she hoped he couldn't hear them that well.**

 **But he did glance at them now and then, curious as to what was going on.**

 **Akane eyed her man, unsure if he would approve of her telling the girls about him, and was most certainly sure he didn't want his brother to know about his personal life.**  
 **But it was so tempting to say it...**

 **She wanted to brag that she had won the heart of that man.**

 **"It's nothing." Kagome shrugged, taking Akane's silence as her changing her mind on saying anything.**

 **"NOT nothing! You said that he's ahead of me on something. Can't be sword skills and sure as hell isn't jewel shards cause you guys ain't even going after them. So WHAT?!" Inuyasha glared while clenching his fists.**

 **"I missed something..." Miroku sighed and looked to Sango, who just blushed and glanced away.**

 **Oh fuck it all...**  
 **They had started this, so might as well just get it over so he'll shut up.**

 **"Sesshomaru and I are mated." Akane stated firmly.**

 **It got so quiet, you could hear a random cricket chirping.**  
 **The breeze moved the tall grass like a wave of green sea.**

 **Inuyasha went as white as his hair before blushing scarlet.**  
 **He stood there, mouth hanging open.**

 **"Sesshomaru... he did what?"**

 **"Had sex with her I think." Miroku said with a look of amusement.**

 **For some reason, the monk didn't even seem fazed by the news, causing them all to look at him.**

 **"What?" He blinked innocently before shrugging. "A man does not look at a woman a certain way unless they have been in bed together."**

 **"You know this HOW?" Sango growled, for some reason annoyed.**

 **He gave another innocent shrug, refusing to answer.**

 **Inuyasha seemed to have recovered from the mini heart attack, and was now looking over to his brother with a mix of shock and awe.**

 **"I can not believe that bastard EVER had sex with a human. It's freaky enough he lets that kid call him Papa like that, but actually being mated to a human is just crazy for him...Are you sure he actually mated with you?" He looked back at her with a curious expression.**

 **"DUH!" Akane barked.**

 **Good gawd!**  
 **How stupid was he?**  
 **Did he think she dreamed it or some fucking stupid shit?**  
 **Jerk.**  
 **Stupid jerk.**

 **"SIT!" Kagome yelled.**

 **"Idiot..." Miroku sighed.**

 **"How rude." Sango chipped in.**

 **Groaning from the dirt, he lifted his head and spat out a mouthful.**

 **"Well excuse me! He's never liked humans. Was he drunk?"**

 **"You moron." Miroku slapped his own forehead in frustration.**

 **"SITSITSITSITSIT!"**

 **The sound of him being slammed into the earth echoed, and having been on the receiving end twice before to such a command, Akane winced.**

 **But she was thankful for Kagome's reaction, even if it did not help the sting she felt from his doubt.**

 **"Is the thought of him loving me such a ridiculous thing?" She spat out.**

 **All paused in their verbal ridicule of Inuyasha to look at her.**  
 **Each pair of eyes wide at her tone.**  
 **Akane could feel her shoulders shaking from her anger, sparks on the tips of her fingers as they twitched.**

 **Yeah, sometimes even she still had a hard time believing it.**  
 **A part of her waiting for him to lose his interest in the 'Strange Human'.**  
 **But to hear such a strong refusal from someone else hurt.**  
 **Hurt alot actually.**  
 **Even if it was Inuyasha, who had a big mouth anyway and spoke without even trying to think first.**

 **Inuyasha looked like he felt horrid as he blinked up at her face, and he got to his feet quickly, reaching out to her with his hand.**

 **"Hey, I didn't mean-" He started.**

 **But a snarl made them all jump as a clawed hand grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and tossed it away from Akane.**

 **Sesshomaru took a defensive stance in front of her, blocking her from his brother with flashing red eyes.**

 **"Tell me, why is Akane upset?" His voice was cool as ice.**

 **Delectable shivers ran down her spine at that cold tone, at the stiffness of his muscles and the way he held his clawed hand as if to strike.**  
 **He was so fucking sexy when angry.**  
 **The site of him like that calmed her down.**

 **Inuyasha for once did not snap at him or have a comeback.**  
 **The guy looked guilty as he rubbed at the mark left on his wrist.**

 **"I was trying to say sorry." He said.**

 **"For what exactly?" Sesshomaru let out a warning growl.**

 **The others had stepped back, but Akane reached out and took hold of his hand as slowly and gently as she could without making him strike in reflex.**

 **He jolted at her touch, having been fully focused on Inuyasha.**  
 **But then he relaxed as he felt her skin and knew it was her, his fingers lacing with hers in a tender hold.**

 **"Calm down and breathe for me, okay sweety? I'm fine, it was just a bit of a argument. But given that it's your brother, it's kinda normal." She said with a light laugh.**

 **Sesshomaru glanced back at her, and she gave a reassuring smile.**  
 **With that, she seen his whole body relax as he let out a light sigh.**  
 **Moving from his deffensive stance to simply stand in front of her.**

 **Inuyasha seen this, and he looked even more guilty for his words, that and a bit in awe at the effect she had on his older brother.**

 **"You really do love her." He blinked.**

 **"Of course." Sesshomaru stated in that arrogant tone. Like it was stupid to think otherwise.**

 **Hell, she wanted to kiss him so badly.**  
 **But settled on leaning up against his back and wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling his soft hair.**  
 **It was an open sign of affection.**  
 **Would it bug him?**

 **He didn't seem to mind her doing this in front of his brother, and placed his hand on one of hers.**  
 **So rather then being ashamed like she thought he might, it seemed more like he wanted to claim her.**  
 **To prove they were together.**  
 **She released him to stand by his side.**

 **Inuyasha still looked a bit amazed that his brother was letting her be so loving to him in public.**

 **Sesshomaru looked at the others around, eyebrow raised at the tense situation that seemed to be melting.**

 **"Well? What happened?" He repeated in a bored tone.**

 **Kagome was the first to relax and get back to smiling.**

 **"Akane was just telling us how the two of you are mated! So I do believe that congrats are in order. She's one of my best friends so you best be good to her you hear me? And one of these days were simply HAVE to make some kind of celebration for it." She beamed up at him in a friendly way, reaching her hand out to him.**

 **He stared at the girl.**  
 **Akane could tell he was a bit taken aback by how happy she seemed by the news about the two of them.**  
 **That and the fact she was talking to him like she wasn't afraid at all.**

 **And much to her shock, and everyone elses too, he smiled at Kagome.**  
 **He released Akane's hand and reached out to the other girl.**

 **"Indeed, we are mated. As for this idea to celebrate... Once Naraku is gone, this one plans to make the fact we are mates official. I shall make sure that you are to be there."**

 **Kagome didn't even act surprised as she took his hand and gave a firm shake, smiling up at him.**

 **"It's a promise then!" She said.**

 **There was choking sound from behind, and they all looked back at a very bewildered Inuyasha.**

 **"And just like THAT your friends?! What, did you forget he tried to kill you in the past?" He sputtered.**

 **With a glare, Kagome went over to him and hit him on the head.**

 **"HELLO! You tried to kill me too when we first met." She threw in his face.**

 **He gaped. Speechless as he rubbed the spot between his ears.**

 **"Ooooh, burn!" Akane sang out, making Sesshomaru chuckle at her.**

 **"Umm, can I be there too? At the mating celebration I mean." Sango asked, rather shy.**

 **Akane smiled.**  
 **She hoped they all could be there.**  
 **Would it be like a wedding?**

 **"Any who wish to be are welcome." Sesshomaru glanced at his brother when he said that.**

 **Akane was amazed.**  
 **He knew she and his brother were decent friends. So the fact he left the invitation open was heartwarming.**  
 **Especialy given the relationship between both men...**

 **Sesshomaru looked back at her and gave a tiny smile before walking back off without another word.**

 **Seems he's had enough of people for the day, Akane smiled to herself.**  
 **But that was a big step on his part.**  
 **Showing his softer side.**

 **"That was intertaining." Miroku said once the yokai was out of earshot.**

 **"I think that has to be the first time that he looked me in the eyes." Sango sounded in awe.**

 **Akane could see a light blush on her face as she watched Sesshy walk off.**  
 **Oh yeah, even this girl appreciated the inhuman beauty of her man.**  
 **A small wave of pride washed over her for some reason.**

 **"I told you guys she was getting thru to him, haven't I?" Kagome grinned.**

 **"Keh, whatever..." Inuyasha growled at the three of them before looking at Akane in the eyes.**

 **"Hey, Akane, I am sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make it sound like that guy falling for you was impossible. Just the idea of him and a human..."**

 **She looked to him and shrugged.**  
 **The moment of anger had passed.**  
 **He didn't mean to hurt her anyway.**

 **"It's fine. Given how he used to be. But the more you get to know him, the more you'll see. None of us, not even him, is the same as when this journey began those months ago."**

 **He seemed glad she was over her anger, and gave that cocky smile.**

 **"Yeah, sure. And by the way, how does him being mated to you make him ahead of me or whatever?"**

 **They all looked at him like he was three shades of stupid.**

 **"Seriously?!" Miroku scoffed at him.**

 **Kagome just groaned and walked off after Sesshomaru towards the stream.**

 **"Poor Kagome..." Sango sighed and also walked off.**

 **"What? What am I missing?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled as hell.**

 **Miroku and Akane shared a look.**

 **"Want me to tell him?" He asked her.**

 **"Please do." She laughed and went to join her friends.**

 **Yeah, poor Kagome.**  
 **Even hearing his brother was mated and in love had done nothing to make him think about doing anything.**  
 **Geeze, had he even kissed Kagome at this point yet?**  
 **She hadn't been informed, so most likely a bug fat NO.**

 **"Moron." Akane sighed.**

 **She was glad that, while his older brother was just as stubborn, he did not also carry the lack of romance.**  
 **No, his stubborness had made it hard for him to figure out he loved her, but the moment he had realized it...**  
 **Sesshomaru had dove right into love.**

 **Went head on in to being her boyfriend, her lover, and her mate with that same determination that he used for everything else in his life.**

 **Akane could not stop smiling.**

 **However, that smile vanished when she seen how Kagome was talking to Sesshomaru off to the side.**  
 **In private.**

 **What could she be saying to make him look so curious?**

 **It was only mid afternoon.**  
 **Sango was getting ready to do some laundry it looked like.**

 **They would most likely be taking off here in a little bit.**  
 **He always allowed her to visit whenever they crossed paths, but he never liked staying to long.**

 **When Kagome noticed her watching, she gave an impish smile that made her worry all the more.**

 **Sesshomaru followed her gaze to Akane, and had the cutest look of pure puzzlement on his face.**

 **Suddenly, Rin was by her side, pulling Ah-Uhn by the reins and Jaken behind.**

 **"Ready to go! Just like Papa asked." She smiled happily.**

 **Akane nearly laughed at how she had totally called it being time to go.**  
 **She was getting his patterns down.**

 **Kagome walked over and gave a tight and sisterly hug.**

 **"You be safe, and come visit soon!"**

 **Returning the embrace, Akane pulled back with a frown.**

 **"What did you say to him?" She asked.**

 **The black haired girl gave a wink.**

 **"Oh, I'm sure he'll be asking you for more details. But I know you would be way to shy to bring it up."**

 **NOW she was worried.**  
 **No way.**  
 **She didn't...**

 **"And I will admit it," Kagome added with a secret smile.**

 **"He is adorable when taken by surprise! The look on his face was just too cute! Who knew that stone expression could change like that."**

 **Dear lord...**  
 **She DID do what Akane was thinking.**

 **"K-chan..." She warned.**

 **"Just don't tell Inuyasha I said that okay? He'd kill me." Kagome ignored her and went over to help Sango.**

 **Akane stuck her tongue out at the girl as she passed by, making her laugh.**

 **"What did she say to Papa?" Rin now seemed to share her curiosity.**

 **"Nothing, nothing! Hey, you two get on Ah-Uhn and wait over by the treeline. We'll be right behind you okay?" She said sweetly.**

 **Rin crossed her arms and got this look that said she wasn't stupid.**

 **"If you need adult time, just say so."**

 **"Ack..." Akane groaned and shooed the child off as she giggled.**

 **She watched them go, letting out a deep sigh, feeling old all over again.**

 **"That child is too smart to be that damn innocent looking..."**

 **"Agreed."**

 **Akane yelped at the voice, making him laugh as he moved closer to her back.**

 **"Have you said your goodbyes?" The soothing masculine tone made her whole body tingle.**

 **Sesshomaru was right behind her.**  
 **So close she could feel his heat and drown in his scent.**

 **She was all but purring in pleasure.**

 **"Sigh... yup, all done."**

 **She turned her head all the way up to look at him, to find he was blinking down at her.**

 **"Yeeesss?" She mused.**

 **"Just WHAT were you females talking about today?" He asked curiously.**

 **Uh-oh.**  
 **Kagome, what did you do?**

 **"Why ever do you ask?" She blinked at him innocently.**

 **He walked around her, still looking curious and maybe worried.**

 **"That woman seems to think we need some kind of help when it comes to..."**  
 **He could not even finish as his face went red and he looked away.**

 **Soooo cute.**  
 **The things that bugged him.**  
 **Dirty jokes and the word sex.**  
 **Go figure.**  
 **How old was he anyway?**

 **Ooooh, now that was something she had never even THOUGHT about!**

 **"How old are you?" She blurted out.**

 **The guy stared at her like she was crazy, a look that had become almost a daily expression.**

 **"Hn?" He blinked.**

 **Crap.**  
 **It was rude to ask him, right?**  
 **She should take the time to word it better or something...**

 **"Wait, never mind. Another time. Anyways, what were you saying?" She said while waving away the subject.**

 **"Hang on, why do you-"**

 **Akane snapped her fingers as she remembered.**

 **"Ah yes! Sex was the topic!"**

 **"Woman, stop jumping from one thing to the next, it's hard to keep up."**

 **Sesshomaru said that in such an utterly exasperated tone that she actualy felt kinda bad.**

 **"Okay, okay, sorries! But yeah, what did Kagome say to you? It had you looking all cute and confused."**

 **He frowned down at her.**

 **"I choose to ignore that insult. And as this one was saying, the woman kept telling me that there is something the two of us need to get in your world. She swore it would make things more interesting..."**

 **Akane's turn to blush red as he leaned in close to ask her in all seriousness.**

 **"Just what is this 'Condom' thing?"**

 **"Oh fuck."**

 **By the look on his face, her reaction only made him all the more interested.**

 **"Tell me."**

 **"Not now. Sooo not now." She said while walking around him.**

 **Akane made her way over to the others as fast as possible.**  
 **She knew he would not talk about stuff like this with Rin in earshot.**

 **"Why are you so pale Mama?" The child asked with wide eyes.**

 **"Nothing! Let's get going."**

 **"Your not going with Papa?" Rin now seemed worried.**

 **Akane shrugged. "Not today sweety."**

 **Rin's big brown eyes were now looking over her shoulder, and a tiny smile played on her face.**

 **"I think Papa has other idea's." She teased right before giving Ah-Uhn the signal to take off.**

 **Akane gaped at the fact the child just left her there, clearly knowing that something was going on.**

 **And she felt him.**  
 **But this time not only did he press up against her back, he wraped his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck.**  
 **Her whole body was tingling, and she swallowed the desire to moan.**

 **"Trying to run from me?" He teased.**

 **"Only a little..." She admitted.**

 **There was a whistle, and they both realized that they were in perfect viewing distance of Kagome and Sango by the stream.**  
 **Worse was that Inuyasha and Miroku had returned aswell, also watching.**

 **Miroku had been the one to whistle.**

 **Sango was pink as a rose while Kagome was grining like a crazy person, waving.**

 **And Inuyasha?**  
 **His mouth was lightly open, and it was kinda cute to see him blushing.**

 **Suddenly, Akane had rock forming in her gut, she wondered what was running thru the mind of the man behind her.**

 **"I'm sorry." She mumbled and tried to pull away, but he didn't let her.**

 **"Why do you say that?" He sounded worried for some reason.**

 **"Aren't you embarasst?"**

 **He lightly laughed in her ear before burying his face in her hair.**

 **"Not anymore. Needless to say, I care not what others think. I do as I please, so why should it not be the same with whom I am to love?" Sesshomaru whispered in a sexy ass tone.**

 **Seriously? Even with his BROTHER watching them?**

 **"Wow." She could not help but say.**

 **"Have more faith, my love." He teased her before letting her go.**

 **Sesshomaru came around to face her, kissed her cheek, then turned around so that she could get on his back.**  
 **Akane held tight to his shoulders when he took off into the sky.**  
 **She was brave and wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him.**

 **"I love you." She smiled.**

 **"Then prove it." He said in a challenging tone.**

 **"How so?" Akane felt like she knew what was coming, and could not keep the grin of her face.**

 **"What the hell is a condom?"**

 **Akane's laughter echoed thru the skies for a long time.**


	36. Chapter 36 Jealousy

**JEALOUSY.**

 **Kagura fumed as she tore thru the corridor of the mountain, her robes flying around her in a mess by the self made winds of frustration.**

 **MATED!**

 **That little wench had made herself mated to Sesshomaru!**

 **How had this been allowed to happen?**

 **Did Naraku not have some kind of attraction for the female?**

 **Turning a corner, and realizing it was the wrong one, she let out a growl of annoyance and spun around.**

 **What was wrong with that fool?!**  
 **How long was he to let the girl be with the yokai lord before he finally DID something about it?!**

 **After taking a short break from her regular duties, Kagura had went to go see Sesshomaru this afternoon...**

 **Only to find him in the arms of that woman, in broad daylight.**  
 **They had very clearly just gotten done making love to each other.**  
 **The site caught her breath and made her chest hurt at the same time.**

 **It appeared that the male no longer cared if others knew of his affections for a mere human female.**  
 **That the great Sesshomaru had taken in a lowly creature for a mate.**  
 **He. Didn't. CARE.**

 **Kagura could not take it much longer.**

 **"Where the hell is he..." She mumbled.**

 **This mountain was so twisty, with long tunnels that went on forever and could lead to absolutely nowhere.**

 **What Naraku was doing at this place, deep inside a holy barrier, he still had yet to inform anyone.**

 **It was annoying as hell to come and go from this place everyday.**  
 **Sure, once inside the place it was fine, but it was the pain of getting past the barrier that was annoying and painful.**  
 **Because sometimes Naraku 'forgot' to make sure it opened for her.**

 **Finally, after nearly ten minutes of walking downwards in a tunnel nearly too dark to see save for a few torches, Kagura found him.**

 **She heard his voice and followed, gaining momentum and nerve with each new step.**  
 **Kagura seen the door, and barged thru it with all her determination.**  
 **The bang echoed all thru the halls of the mountain, causing some dust to fall from the ceiling.**

 **The two men inside jumped at the sound and the way the walls spilled dust and rocks to the floor.**

 **Naraku was sitting on a mat in a large circular room, talking to Bankotsu.**  
 **This young and handsome male was leader of the Band of Seven, and despite his playful grin, he was completely bloodthirsty.**

 **Both men paused to look over at her.**  
 **Suddenly feeling a tinge of regret for her outburst, she glanced away.**

 **"What do you want?" Naraku said in a bored and bothered tone.**

 **"Oh, hey there Kagura." Bankotsu said with a friendly wave.**

 **How such a dangerous person could be so friendly baffled her mind.**  
 **And he always made sure to say hello to her even in mere passing.**

 **"I need to talk to you." She said with uttermost importance.**

 **Naraku rolled his eyes and went back to face the other male, pouring sake' for the both of them lazily.**

 **"Speak." He stated.**

 **Kagura frowned.**  
 **She really rather not speak of such things with an audience.**

 **Bankotsu eyed her with a look of concern on his handsome face.**  
 **It took a second longer then it should for her to look away from his eyes.**

 **One so cruel should not have such pure and playful eyes...**

 **"Need me to go?" He offered.**

 **"There is no need." Naraku scoffed with a wave of his hand, his fingers rolled in an annoyed way.**

 **With the way he was acting, like she was a bother and whatever news she beheld would be of little importance, it refueled her inner fire.**

 **Fine, who cares if some assassin finds out his little secret crush.**

 **"She's mated to him." Kagura stated with a hint of smugness.**

 **Yes she was pissed about it, but the feeling of rubbing it in his face just about made it worth it.**

 **Naraku went completely stiff.**

 **Even Bonkotsu eyed him with pure curiosity in his gaze.**  
 **Naraku then looked to her, eyes flashing that dangerous red he got when his mind went to dark places.**

 **"You are certain of this?" His voice was calm, but it was fake.**

 **Kagura nodded.**

 **"I seen them... together. And heard a bit of the conversation afterwords. He calls her his mate."**

 **"I see..." His eyes were on fire.**

 **"So what ARE you going to do about it then? You took too long to act and she has completely forgotten you."**

 **He glared at her, chills running thru her body as she feared he may punish her for that one.**

 **Suddenly, Bankotsu raised his hand in a cute and curious manner.**

 **"I didn't know you actual liked a girl! Who is she?" He teased.**

 **"None of YOUR concern!" Naraku snapped before getting to his feet.**

 **This only made the other male laugh.**

 **"Hey, I get it. Calm down."**

 **"Our business is done, you may go."**

 **And with that, Naraku himself snatched the bottle of sake' and left without so much as a glance to her.**

 **No doubt off to his room to sulk and get drunk, maybe get into one of his not so rare drunken rampages...**

 **But she did not trust that he would actually take her from the man, even after hearing such a thing as this.**  
 **He had gone soft.**  
 **Because of that stupid girl.**  
 **Both he AND Sesshomaru had lost something since meeting her.**

 **Kagura watched Bankotsu get to his feet in a slow and lazy fashion.**  
 **Acting unfased by what had just transpired before him.**  
 **He stretched and glanced at her.**

 **"Your awful pretty for a lady made from that guy." He stated for no reason she could think of.**

 **For some reason, she felt her face heat at his words, and she blinked.**

 **What an odd man...**

 **However, with those words, an idea hit her so quickly, it nearly made her laugh at how simple it was.**

 **Yes, she was an attractive woman...**

 **Without responding to him, she turned and left him standing there.**

 **"Was it something I said?" She heard him say in a puzzled tone.**

 **It took some time, most of the day to be honest, but she found them.**  
 **Well, HIM.**  
 **The one she needed.**  
 **The only one she could use for this.**

 **There was another member of the Band of Seven that was always trying to make a move on her, and she had just decided to make use of that...**

 **Kagura watched from above as the two members in charge of guarding the barrier lazed about.**

 **Jekotsu was stretched out on a rock, sunbathing with his arms behind him.**  
 **His armor and clothing removed aside from his pants, smiling like he had not a care in the world.**

 **Suikotsu leaned against a tree, sharpening his claws with a bored look as he listened to his companion chatter away.**

 **"Do you think Inuyasha will like me better with a tan?" Jakotsu asked.**

 **The other man snorted, but that was the only answer given.**

 **"I think he would." Jakotsu went on.**

 **"Maybe if I kill that woman that is always whining, he'll thank me!"**

 **"Are you that stupid?" Suikotsu said under his breath.**

 **"How cruel, brother! I heard that!"**

 **Kagura rolled her red eyes and decided it was time to make herself known.**

 **"Oh bother, it's that feather woman again..." Jakotsu sighed once her seen her, then placed an arm over his face.**

 **Suikotsu, however, perked up at the sight of her, a smile on his face.**

 **Just the reaction she was hoping for...**

 **Kagura gave him a coy smile as she landed by his side.**

 **"Hey little lady." He grinned, leaning against the tree in a pose to show off his flexing arm muscles.**

 **It took all she had not to snort at him.**  
 **Men.**  
 **All the same.**

 **"There is something I need you to do for me, and if you agree..." She leaned closer to him, looking him up and down with a sexy smile.**

 **"If you agree, there will be payment."**

 **While his eyes flashed, the other male let out a long groan of disgust.**

 **"Why do you gotta get all nasty with me around?" He whined.**

 **Suikotsu growled at him before turning to her again with a smile.**  
 **It gave Kagura chills.**  
 **And those chills increased as he moved to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close.**

 **"What kind of payment?" He crooned.**

 **A blade in your gut, she thought.**

 **"Whatever you can think of."**

 **"Oh dear LORD..." Jakotsu moaned.**

 **"What do you need little lady?" The other said with interest.**

 **She smiled at his serious tone.**  
 **This could work.**  
 **Why had she not done this already?**

 **"There is a golden haired girl that I need you to kill. A human who is very much a vexing problem to me. She travels with Lord Sesshomaru and-"**

 **"NO!" Jakotsu cut in, waving his hands in an over dramatic way as he sat up on the rock so fast he fell off it.**

 **"Big brother said that we have direct orders from Naraku to leave that guy and his people alone. No killing."**

 **"Shut up already!" Suikotsu snapped.**

 **Kagura watched the man ponder her request while Jakotsu quietly protested from behind the rock.**

 **"So you just need this other woman to have an accident when we encounter that Sesshomaru person?"**

 **"A DEADLY accident." She persisted.**

 **"B-but, what about-" Jakotsu tried to cut in again, but was silenced by yet another growl that made him flinch.**

 **Suikotsu held her even closer as he glared over at his brother.**

 **"I know what big brother said okay? But even if given orders to not kill them, if they were to attach us things could get... out of hand." Suikotsu said that last part with a evil smile.**

 **Kagura wiggled from his grip and faced him with a fake flirty expression, fixing the robes he had been so sly to try and undo while she was in his arms.**

 **"Is that a deal I hear?" She purred.**

 **He bowed to her, racking his claws down the side of the tree.**

 **"Indeed we do, little lady."**

 **She could not keep the wicked smile off her face at the thought of that woman finally out of the way.**

 **Suikotsu laughed deeply before crossing his arms to look her over.**

 **"I love that look in your eyes woman."**

 **Kagura paused and turned from him. For some reason, hearing that from HIM made her shudder.**

 **For a moment, only half a second, she wondered if her desire for Sesshomaru was turning her into something just as bad as Naraku... maybe worse.**

 **But she shook the thought and took to the skies, needing to return before any could figure where she had went.**

 **Suikotsu watched her go, thoughts of his payment playing in his mind.**

 **Meanwhile, Jakotsu was eyeing them both from his rock, biting his lip.**

 **"Not good. So not good. Going against big brothers orders..."**

 **"If your so worried about it, then YOU keep the man busy while I do the rest. That way you don't do anything wrong and if big brother finds out it's on me and only me." Suikotsu said calmly as he went back to sharpening his claws.**

 **Jakotsu pondered this deeply as he placed his clothing back on.**

 **"Hmmm. It's Inuyasha's brother, yes?"**

 **"No shit."**

 **"Do you think he's hot?!"**

 **"Why the hell would I care..."**

 **"I hope he's hot."**

 **"So are you in or what?"**

 **"He better be a little hot..."**

 **"Whatever."**

 **HOURS PASS.**

 **It was into the evening when Naraku emerged from his room, fully drunk and unsure of just what it was he was truly feeling at the moment.**  
 **He leaned against the door frame, dizzy, and only then noticed how late it must be. Too late.**  
 **Even stupid Kagura had to be sleeping.**

 **Stupid Kagura and her stupid spying.**  
 **He didn't want to know Akane had...**

 **Mating involved sex right?**  
 **Duh, it had to.**  
 **Akane had S.E.X with that dog.**

 **Granted, he was a beautiful dog...**  
 **Well, no, he had never actually SEEN him as a dog to know that part, but when the dog was a MAN he was most certainly a beautiful man.**  
 **But THAT didn't matter!**

 **Groaning, he held the side of his throbbing head.**

 **This was just so STUPID!**  
 **Stupid Kagura.**  
 **Stupid beautiful male.**  
 **STUPID little dragon!**

 **"Why do I want to talk to her?" He said aloud as he slid down the door frame to sit on the not spinning floor.**

 **And he did too.**  
 **He wanted to go and ask Akane what he was feeling right now.**  
 **He didn't know.**  
 **But how could he even want to SEE her after hearing that she...**

 **That she and he...**

 **"Ack!" He smacked his head against the door frame twice.**

 **In truth, at first, he had been enraged.**  
 **He had moved thru the castle like a small whirlwind of chaos.**  
 **Breaking and destroying anything he passed on the way to his room.**

 **The rage had lasted long after what few things he had were tossed, kicked, and otherwise broken.**  
 **His bed was in shreds now that he was looking at it. Table broken, lamps shattered, a single flame remained.**

 **There had not been enough sake'.**

 **Looking at his mess, he could all but hear his little dragon's voice.**

 **"Seriously Naru? You went and had a fit just like a child! Look at your bed for fuck's sake! How are you going to get any sleep on THAT?! How many times do I have to say 'Think first'?."**

 **Naraku let out a groan and waved away the phantom woman.**

 **"It's not MY fault you went and-"**

 **"That is no reason to act like a fit throwing toddler."**

 **Growling, he glared up at her.**

 **"You had SEX with him Akane!"**

 **She was not there, even in his dizziness he knew this, and yet she was there all the same.**

 **Looking down at him with sad blue eyes that tore thru him.**

 **"I know that. But, did you think I would not react if he returned my affections? I loved him from the start you know."**

 **"I know..." He sighed, and got the feeling he might actually get sick this time from his drinking.**

 **She was by his side then, a hand he could not feel on his arm.**

 **"Go get some air, Naru-honey. You have had way too much tonight."**

 **"Go AWAY!" He hissed and went to shove her, only his hand hit nothing and he fell over.**

 **But it had worked.**  
 **The phantom was gone.**

 **Getting to his feet, Naraku managed his way to one of the few openings to the outside world.**  
 **But since it was so high up on the mountain, there had been no reason to close it off, at least not yet.**

 **It was another moon like the one that had been in the sky the night the two of them had officialy met.**

 **He sat at the edge, his legs dangling over into the vastness below.**

 **He was drunk that night too...**

 **Naraku sighed, running both hands thru his hair before leaning back to look up at the sky.**

 **"Even when she's not here she's right, the air is helping..." He mumbled.**

 **They had visited many times since that first one. Many, many, days together until he had gotten to busy.**

 **They all ran thru his head, and he snatched at one of his favorites to replay in detail.**

 **It was the only time he had seen her after they had kissed, before she and Sesshomaru had vanished and returned as some kind of couple...**

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **He was hot.**  
 **It should not be so hot given the fact it was not summer, and yet this day was the hottest one of the year.**

 **Kagura must be almost back.**  
 **Back with Akane.**

 **Naraku smiled at the thought.**  
 **He had not seen the little dragon since the kiss, but it was not that long ago.**

 **They were using a small cave in a mountain wall for a place to stay for now, and he was sprawled on his back wishing more air would come thru.**

 **Just then, Kagura was at the entrance and Akane hopped inside.**

 **She looked over to him, those blue eyes going wide at his topless state.**

 **Akane herself was most certainly less hot then he, given her dress.**  
 **What she called a T-shirt, tight and black, then there was that garment that had to be illegal...**  
 **Shorts, she called them.**  
 **Pale blue, and very...short.**

 **"What ARE you doing?" She asked with a hint of amusement.**

 **"At the moment? Melting." He stated.**

 **She rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."**

 **Naraku frowned at the saying.**  
 **It was something he never heard.**

 **Akane walked over to him slowly, like she feared he may bite.**  
 **He could tell that the kiss was playing in her mind, and she wanted to know if he intended to do it again.**

 **But forcing her was not an option.**

 **"So, she said you needed me?" Akane asked as she knelt beside him.**

 **"Indeed I do. Because I've never done it before, but need to." He said in a very dire tone.**

 **She frowned, worried.**

 **"Shoot. What do you want?"**

 **So cute when puzzled.**

 **He tossed his arm over his face in a dramatic way and groaned.**

 **"First you must agree to DO it. I fear that I will not survive this day if it can not be done soon." He stated.**

 **Peeking out from under his arm, he was a tad shocked to see her looking at him like she didn't buy a word of it.**

 **A smirk was on her face, cheek in one hand as she watched him.**

 **"For a bad guy, you suck at acting."**

 **That insulted him.**  
 **Naraku sat up with a gasp of disbelief.**

 **"I most certainly AM a good actor!"**

 **"Mhmmm..." She blinked at him.**

 **"I am!" He repeated, feeling silly for trying to convince her.**

 **Waving her free hand at him, she nodded lightly.**

 **"Sure, sure. Now are you going to tell me why you wanted me here?"**

 **Flopping back onto the floor, he blew his hair out of his face.**

 **"Your no fun." He whined.**

 **"And your adorable." She laughed.**

 **He felt his face heat, and when he glanced at her, it was very hard not to reach out and pull her down to him.**

 **"So?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **He blinked. "So?"**

 **Akane laughed and playfully smacked his bare shoulder.**

 **"So what did you want?"**

 **"Oh, that."**

 **In truth, her not playing along had all but made him forget.**

 **"I want you to cut my hair." He stated.**

 **She lost her balance and fell to the side, giving him a nice view of her backside cupped in those things she called shorts.**

 **"YOU WHAT?!" Akane yelped in a volume he did not know she possessed.**

 **Still sprawled on the floor, he stared over at her, puzzled.**

 **"It's so HOT and this hair is so THICK and kinky and just all out annoying in the summer to be honest. So cut it for me, because I've never done it and I don't trust Kagura with a knife."**

 **The wind witch, who had been in the doorway this whole time, had the nerve to roll her eyes. But he would let it pass because Akane seemed to not like it when he punished her...**

 **Akane, meanwhile, was still gaping.**

 **"Again, dragon or fish?" He teased.**

 **Mouth now shut, Akane reached out played with one of his curls.**

 **"Why not just take the form of someone with short hair for a while?"**

 **"Because it does not last, would be a waist of power, and why are you so against this?" He asked.**

 **Truly, she acted like it was a crime for him to even want to.**  
 **How odd.**

 **"So, you want to cut it because your hot right now?" She asked in an odd tone of voice he didn't know.**

 **Frowning, he nodded.**

 **Suddenly she was going thru her pack.**  
 **Digging thru it with her tongue sticking out one side of her mouth in a look the was unbelievably cute.**

 **Right when he was going to ask what she was doing, he was suddenly hit with ice cold water to the chest.**

 **An inhuman yelp escaped him as he bolted upwards to a sitting position.**  
 **The water on his skin running downwards, soaking the top of his pants in the still cool liquid.**

 **"What the HELL was that!" He gasped.**

 **Akane was holding a container of some kind in her hand, an evil and most beautiful smile on her face.**

 **"Are you still hot?" She batted her eyes at him innocently.**

 **Without warning, he dove for the thing in her hand, making her squeal with laughter as he dripped on her.**

 **She turned the thing and somehow sprayed more ice water down his back, making yet another sound escape him that was embarassing.**

 **He managed to take it, and made her nearly as wet as himself before the thing went empty.**  
 **Both laughing, and both completely and utterly soaked.**

 **They both froze when they realized he was on top of her, her hands pressing up against his chest.**

 **Naraku could tell by her eyes that she was feeling torn again.**

 **"What did I say last time?" He asked with only a hint of annoyance.**

 **Eyes finally locking on his, her breathing calmed.**

 **"Only you." She said firmly.**

 **Smiling, he leaned closer to her.**  
 **Yes.**  
 **When with him, thoughts of the other were not allowed.**

 **"Just me." He agreed a second before he kissed her neck.**

 **Naraku felt her shudder under him.**  
 **He kissed those lips lightly.**  
 **If she really wanted him off, he would stop and move.**

 **Akane let him kiss her, but her response was not as strong as the first time.**

 **"You want to stop?" He asked.**

 **"I'm just worried that if this doesn't work out I'll lose a good friend."**

 **This caused him pause.**  
 **So it wasn't Sesshomaru she was thinking about then?**

 **"I don't want to lose you, Naru. But when two friends try stuff like this, it can mess up everything..."**

 **The things this woman thinks about.**  
 **Was this something HE should be thinking about too?**

 **Naraku got off her, and helped her to a sitting position next to him.**

 **Silence filled the room.**  
 **But it wasn't a bad silence really.**  
 **Which was odd.**

 **"So, I take it you don't want me to cut my hair huh?" He said as he leaned back on his elbows.**

 **She looked at him, a smile on her face as she shook her head at him.**

 **"Nope. Naraku without his curls just would not be even half as intimidating a presence. I mean, really, you should be thanking me for refusing to cut it off." She said in such a serious voice he laughed at her.**

 **"You think so, do you?" He grinned.**

 **"Yup, yup! Gotta keep 'em."**

 **Shaking his head, he reached out and yanked her to lay down with him.**

 **"Fine. The hair stays, but if I die in the heat of summer..."**

 **She snorted. "Yeah, the SUN will be what kills you. I believe it."**

 **"So cruel, little dragon."**

 **Akane let out a sigh and placed her head on his arm.**

 **"There it is..."**

 **"What is?" He asked, puzzled.**

 **"Been waiting for you to call me that since I got here." She admitted.**

 **Oh really?**  
 **She liked his name for her that much?**

 **"What does he call you?"**

 **What the hell?!**  
 **Why did I just ask THAT?**

 **Naraku mentally slapped himself as he felt her body tense up.**

 **"... ... I think the least insulting thing would be 'Strange Human'. I think that it might actually BE his attempt at a pet name. Funny huh?"**

 **"Kinda..."**

 **Why did he have to bring the dog up when it was HIS OWN RULE not too?**

 **Akane glanced up at him.**

 **"You seem like you wanna know a bit about him sometimes." She said.**

 **He swallowed.**  
 **He didn't know WHY he wanted to.**  
 **It's just that she was with him all the time, and Naraku wanted to know what kept her by his side.**

 **"I don't think you hate him then, not if you want to know about him."**

 **"I don't?" He scoffed.**

 **Of course he hated the dog.**  
 **The mutt had Akane's affections.**

 **She sat up and smiled down at him.**

 **"The fact that YOU braught him up, and we're talking about him without you getting all upset is a good sign."**

 **He frowned up at her.**

 **"Enough about him. Want to take a walk with me before you go?"**

 **Rolling her eyes, she got to her feet.**

 **"Sure, sure, as long as you don't get all sulky on me."**

 **Naraku took her outstretched hand.**

 **"I don't get sulky." He protested.**

 **"Only when HE gets talked about." She said with a smirk.**

 **Unable to argue that point, he changed the subject as the two left the cave, leaving Kagura alone.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

 **The moon shined into the cave opening, a light soft enough that it did not hurt the eyes of the drunk man sitting on the edge.**

 **Naraku sighed.**  
 **And once again, as he replayed that day in his mind, Akane was right.**  
 **Even now, after hearing what had happened...**

 **He did not HATE Sesshomaru.**  
 **That wasn't it.**  
 **So what WAS it then?**

 **Why had the idea of the dog taking care of her in his place been okay?**  
 **How was it that even NOW after the white haired male had Akane his MATE of all things...**  
 **Why was it somehow okay?**

 **Was it because his plan to make her his own once the Jewel became his was so absolutely perfect?**  
 **Because he would simply erase everything that is taking place?**

 **Kagura had, over and over again, asked him why he did not take her from Sesshomaru.**

 **Akane would not be safe with him until the entire Jewel was his alone.**  
 **Only then could he...**

 **A sound caught his attention.**  
 **Turning, he found Kanna.**

 **The white child was watching him.**  
 **For how long, he did not know.**

 **Of all his creations, she was by far his favorite one.**  
 **A child of void, she seemed empty.**  
 **You had to know her to see the little things that gave away the fact she did indeed feel things.**

 **"Yes?" He said, trying not to slur.**

 **"You have nearly fell...twice." The child said in that whispery tone.**

 **"Ah, I see. I've been so lost in thought that I may have passed out at some point." He said with a small laugh.**

 **"You should... come inside."**

 **He smiled to himself.**  
 **His childs odd way of showing concern was about as strange at his own.**

 **Getting to his feet, Naraku paused and looked at the child.**  
 **Why did I make her?**  
 **One so young and small...**

 **"You want a family, so you keep making more to be by your side."**

 **Naraku turned around too fast, and the moment he seen the phantom of his woman again, he finally passed out.**


	37. Chapter 37 Torn

**TORN.**

 **Akane felt more alive then she ever had in her entire life.**  
 **Everything was brighter.**  
 **Louder and more vivid.**  
 **Not like when she was Sesshy, but almost as beautiful and amazing.**

 **Whether this was due to the mixing blood in her body, or the after effects of having sex with her mate, she didn't know or care.**

 **The world was right.**  
 **She belonged to someone.**  
 **Someone belonged to her.**

 **Things had been nearly perfect for a while to be honest.**

 **But there was only one problem...**

 **Naraku.**  
 **She had been thinking about him off and on for a while now.**

 **Even now, she wished to get thru to him and make him change.**  
 **He and Sesshy would get along fine after a while, she just knew it.**  
 **Maybe even be friends.**  
 **After all, the man was very much like herself in personality...**  
 **Just a bit more twisted.**

 **As it was, they were slowly making their way in the direction Kagome had said Naraku was seen.**

 **Akane was mated.**  
 **How would he react to that?**  
 **Would he become worse, maybe even try to kill them all?**

 **Shaking her head, she focused once more on the task at hand.**

 **Sesshomaru had taken off a while ago without a reason, like he did when it was time for him to hunt something a bit more suitable for him to eat.**

 **Rin was busy with Pokemon next to Ah-Uhn, while Jaken was happily reading the book she gave him.**  
 **Akane herself was doing laundry in the small stream not that far away.**

 **They had found the stream just days before, when they ran into Inuyasha and crew, and had simply followed it upstream when they had left.**

 **Akane tied a rope from one tree to another and hung the wet clothes.**  
 **Humming to the music that she played from a speaker attached to the MP3.**  
 **At the moment, Shinedown was starting to play the song 'Miracle'.**

 **In the middle of belting out the words of the song, Akane turned to get more clothes from the pile behind her, only to let out a yelp.**  
 **Sesshomaru was right there.**  
 **Like, RIGHT there.**  
 **Watching her with a smile.**

 **"FUCK! Sesshy, what are-"**

 **He placed a claw over her lips, making her be quiet, and then took her hand.**  
 **Without a word, he began to dance with her to the music.**  
 **Slow and swaying.**

 **How random and unexpected.**

 **She couldn't look away from his eyes.**  
 **Something in them was off.**  
 **But they kept turning and swaying so she couldn't place what.**

 **The song was over too soon, and silence filled the air as the two slowed to a stop, and he kissed her.**  
 **It was a kiss that made it feel like maybe he hadn't seen her for a while.**  
 **Like they had been parted.**

 **No.**  
 **Nonononooo...**  
 **Why now?**

 **He paused when he felt her fangs with his tongue, as if shocked by them, and at that moment his scent hit her.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Eyes wide, she pulled back from the kiss and glared.**

 **"How many times are you going to pull this trick on me?"**

 **He smiled innocently at her, and tilted his head to the side.**  
 **JUST like Sesshomaru.**  
 **He had even kissed like him.**

 **"This one did not mean to scare you."**

 **She blinked.**  
 **WHY was keeping up the Sesshy act?**  
 **His scent gave him away.**

 **He reached out and touched her face.**  
 **Acting as if her reaction hurt him.**

 **"Can I not dance with my mate?"**

 **She blushed and looked away.**

 **Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.**  
 **Naraku knew about it already?**  
 **It had only JUST been made official the two weeks before.**  
 **Was Kagura so bored?**  
 **Or was it those spying bugs of his?**

 **"Do not look ashamed." He said while running his thumb over her cheek.**

 **"I'm not ashamed!"**

 **If he had come for some kind of revenge for her mating with Sesshy, or to just try and sway her the other way, she was not going to let anything bad happen to her family.**

 **And while she did feel bad for the way this must hurt him, Akane did not regret falling in love.**  
 **Naraku was something she could not explain. She could say that she loved him too, but in a different way.**  
 **But he just didn't get that.**

 **Akane looked back at him with a look of determination.**  
 **This made him smile, and it was so odd to be talking to him while he still looked like he did.**

 **"You have fangs now, little dragon."**  
 **He sounded curious, and worried.**

 **"Side effect."**

 **"Of sex?" He blinked in surprise.**

 **Sputtering, she blinked at him like he was stupid or something.**

 **"No, you weirdo, of drinking blood."**

 **This did not help him at all.**  
 **If anything, he looked grossed out.**

 **"Yuck." He said like a kid.**

 **Akane snorted and rolled her eyes.**

 **"You eat yokai all the time."**

 **Looking offended and still grossed out to the point it was adorable, he shook his head at her.**

 **"Absorbing is not EATING. Since when do you do such things?"**

 **"Only with my mate." She tried not to drive home that last word, but dang it all if he needed to get it in his head.**

 **"Huh. So this Sesshomaru drinks your blood aswell?" He asked, ignoring her.**

 **With a sigh, she nodded, then crossed her arms and eyed him.**

 **"Just why are you talking like him?"**

 **"Am I not him?" He said innocently.**

 **"If your Sesshy, then I'm the queen of frickin' China." She retorted.**

 **Naraku paused, then burst out laughing in a VERY Naraku way.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't cackle like some crazy lunatic...**

 **It was fifty shades of creepy.**

 **Why was he here anyway?**

 **"Listen, Na-"**

 **And again, he stopped her with the tip of Sesshomaru's claw.**

 **"Dance with me once more." He asked.**

 **Akane watched the way those eyes that did not belong to him looked at her with hope.**  
 **She was unsure what to do.**  
 **He wanted to dance with her, while looking like another man?**

 **"I know who you are." She stated the moment he removed his claw.**

 **He stepped away, bowing his head to her and giving another smile.**

 **"I am a man who loves you. That is all needed to be said at the moment."**

 **Trying not to look ashamed after all, Akane glanced away.**

 **Even still?**  
 **How could he say that after hearing she was mated to another?**  
 **Why was he so calm?**  
 **To be honest, it was freaking her out.**

 **Giving up and deciding to let him play his game a while longer, she went over and chose another song.**  
 **This one a wordless classic melody that required a slow dance.**

 **Seeming pleased, he reached his hand out to her, and she took it.**  
 **As they moved, Akane went ahead and said what was on her mind.**

 **"I thought you said I wouldn't be seeing you again for a long while."**

 **He spun her around, pulling her back close to his chest, still dancing.**

 **"And who do you see now?" He teased softly in her ear.**

 **Laughing lightly, Akane let him lead her as he pleased in the dance.**

 **It made sense now.**  
 **He couldn't stay away after hearing they had mated, but remembered his last words to her.**  
 **Naraku had made keeping that word into a kind of game.**  
 **He was here, but Akane was not seeing him after all was she?**

 **What an odd man.**

 **"I wouldn't mind seeing Naraku." She teased him as she was spun again.**

 **Looking at her with a glint in his eyes that betrayed who he was, he grinned.**

 **"You are mated to this one, not him.**  
 **So tell me, why would you rather see that man now?"**

 **The curious tone was not faked.**  
 **He was calm, not lashing out, and simply asking her why.**

 **She looked him in the eyes.**  
 **Wishing at the moment that it was the maroon pair that greeted her.**

 **"Goodness man, how many times must I say this? I can like who I want. The ones I care about will not change just because of who I'm with. And you and I are friends, and will remain so unless you decide otherwise."**

 **"And if this one forbids this odd friendship you claim to have?" He asked with a smug glare.**

 **Wow, he was good.**  
 **Almost like talking to the real thing.**

 **"I would tell that one to fuck off. Just because I love him does not mean he can order me to drop my friends."**

 **That surprised him.**

 **"Is that so?" He said, amused.**

 **The music stopped, but they kept moving in a slow circle.**

 **"Very so. Besides, I think that the two of you could be friends if given the time to get to know each other."**

 **NOW he let go of her, taking a step back and looking at her with that Naraku expression of 'Crazy ass'.**

 **Funny on Sesshomaru's face.**

 **"And how do you see THAT?"**

 **"Why do we get along? Because you and I are so much alike. If he can stand my strangeness then why not yours too?" She asked.**

 **"He doesn't want to fuck ME."**

 **Akane blushed red even as she burst out laughing at the way he had said that with a straight face.**

 **He made a point.**  
 **A silly one, but yeah...**

 **Now here was her Naraku.**  
 **That sly smile was so not Sesshy.**

 **"So why did you come?" She asked.**

 **"To see you. To see if he is keeping you happy. Nothing more..."**

 **He looked her up and down.**

 **"And you look happy and... unhurt."**

 **Face going red again, Akane gaped at him, then reached out and punched his arm as hard as she could.**

 **"Ouch! I only have one of those at the moment, don't hit it!" He whined.**

 **She snorted at hearing the man make Sesshomaru sound so childish.**

 **"Dang it all, do I look like a flower to both of you guys? Something so easily broken?" She huffed and tossed her arms up in the air.**

 **Clearly her outburst was not expected.**  
 **He looked shocked and on the verge of laughing all at once.**

 **"Well, at least he worries. The dog gets some points for that..." He mused.**

 **"Seriously?" She wanted to snap.**

 **Reaching out to her, he messed up her hair in a playful way.**

 **"We are allowed to worry, little dragon, about whom we love. Did you not teach me that at one time?"**

 **Drats...**  
 **Why did he have to pay ATTENTION when she answered his crazy and random questions?**

 **"Fine..." She pouted.**

 **He smiled and leaned down to kiss her just next to her lips.**  
 **Like the very first time he had done so.**

 **Her stomach turned to knots.**  
 **That familiar butterfly feeling crawled up her arms.**

 **This was not right.**  
 **She was mated.**  
 **Just had sex LAST NIGHT with the man of her dreams.**  
 **But this sweetness melted her still...**  
 **Was she broken or what?**

 **"Your dog is coming." He whispered before pulling away.**

 **Guilt and worry filled her.**  
 **Sesshy would smell Naraku on her...**

 **"You need to go!" She said in panic.**

 **Cocking his head, he raised an eyebrow at her in a curious way.**

 **"If I do that now, what will you say to explain my scent all over you?"**

 **Gaping and trying not to panic, she stared at him like he was crazy.**

 **"What are you planning?" She asked while a sly smile crossed his face.**

 **For a mere half a second, those gold eyes flashed to his maroon ones.**  
 **It was freaky.**

 **"He had sex with you. I'm allowed to do something to get him back."**

 **Damn him and his logic.**  
 **His messed up, in need of six months of therapy, kind of logic!**

 **"No your not! He doesn't even know that you like me-"**

 **At that very moment, the real and very pissed off, Sesshomaru burst out from the treeline at full speed.**  
 **He had to have caught the scent on the way back.**

 **Naraku snatched at Akane's wrist and yanked her close to him, kissing her hard on the mouth.**

 **Akane froze.**  
 **So did Sesshomaru.**  
 **It had to be odd to see a double of himself, even if he knew who it was.**

 **Oh. My. Fucking. Gawd!**  
 **Sesshomaru just watched Naraku fucking KISS her!**

 **Was this getting him back?**  
 **Stupid!**  
 **Now Sesshy really would kill him!**

 **A roar filled the air.**  
 **Sesshomaru's battle cry.**

 **Naraku pulled away, pausing to look her in the eyes with a smile.**

 **"Act shocked my dear." He whispered.**

 **On cue, she began to struggle, making it seem the two had just started.**  
 **She growled and pulled, while he just had a cocky smile.**

 **"Get away from MY woman!"**

 **The way Sesshomaru said that made shivers go down her spine.**  
 **So assertive.**  
 **And so possesive.**

 **The yokai lord was there in a blink, claws out and ready, slashing at the arm that was holding her wrist.**  
 **It ended with that arm hitting dirt. Severed just at the elbow.**  
 **Ouch.**

 **Naraku, still looking like Sesshy's twin, jumped away with a laugh.**

 **"Aaaw, what you go and do that for?" He waved what was left of the arm in the air in a comical way.**

 **Then he simply grew it back.**  
 **As a matter of fact, as if to add salt to the injury, he grew BOTH arms back.**

 **"Much better." He grinned while cracking both sets of claws.**

 **"You jerk!" She spat out.**

 **Honestly, he had to do THAT?**

 **Naraku glanced over at her with a frown while Sesshomaru went for his sword, nearly slashing him in two.**

 **"What?" Naraku asked her.**

 **"If I have to tell you what, then your a fucking idiot!" She snapped at him.**

 **He kept looking at her while fighting Sesshomaru, and she kept glaring.**

 **"Oh FINE!" Naraku whined at her.**

 **And one arm disappeared again.**

 **Sesshomaru looked back and forth between the two.**  
 **Pissed and puzzled all at once at the odd behavior from Naraku.**

 **"Happy now?" Naraku teased both her and Sesshy with a crazy grin.**

 **"Asshole." She said, but could not keep the smirk off her face.**

 **Sesshomaru caught the look, which only added fuel to his fire as he went at Naraku again. The other man frowned as the fight took on a more serious tone.**

 **"What is it my dear Sesshomaru? Don't like me talking to your woman?"**

 **"Die!" Sesshomaru went at him.**

 **It was the oddest thing she had ever seen in her life.**  
 **Two Sesshomaru's fighting.**  
 **But the real one had the upper hand, seeing as how Naraku could only look like him, but had none of his powers.**

 **"What has your furr ruffled? It's not because I kissed her is it? Because you can't blame me can you? Those lips of hers taste so good..." Naraku said in a sugar coated tone.**

 **"Silence!"**

 **"Your no fun." Naraku stated with what was Sesshomaru's bored expression.**

 **He managed to dodge another strike from the sword, causing Sesshy to crash into a tree.**  
 **Taking that moment to wink at her, Naraku then went up into the sky.**

 **"I got what I came here for. So until next time, my dear Sesshomaru..."**

 **And just like that, he was gone.**  
 **Off in a puff of purple miasma.**

 **Sesshomaru emerged from the pile of broken branches with red eyes.**

 **"Bastard." He growled.**

 **Akane ran over to him so he would not follow after the man.**

 **"Hey, he's gone. Breath, okay?"**

 **Glaring at her, his eyes returned to gold, directing his rage her way.**

 **"WHAT did he mean by he got what he wanted? What did he do to you? And why the hell didn't you know that he wasn't ME?!" He roared at her.**

 **Glaring, she returned his roar with an annoyed one of her own.**

 **"For your INFORMATION, he had just showed up. I DID know he wasn't you, despite the flirting, and was trying to get him to change back. So you can take that attitude of yours and choke on it for all I care." She snapped.**

 **This made him calm down, as she knew it would.**  
 **He wasn't really mad at her and she knew this from past experience.**

 **Running his fingers thru his hair with frustration, he gave her a look of apology and backed off.**

 **"I just didn't want him to hurt you."**

 **She smiled, placing a hand on his chest and feeling his heart beat.**

 **"I know, Sesshy-baby. He didn't."**

 **He glared at the ground.**

 **"But he did kiss you. I have thought once before that he had some kind of interest in you, and I shall not allow him to prove me right. You are MINE."**

 **Ooooh, those words dripped ice.**  
 **So yummy.**

 **"Your so sexy when you get all territorial." She teased.**

 **A tiny smile twitched at his lips as he looked at her again.**

 **"Strange woman." He mused.**

 **She grinned up at him.**  
 **Then she noticed how he kept looking at her lips, and a flash of sadness entered his eyes as he did so.**

 **Fuck...**

 **The poor guy was gonna see Naraku now when he kissed her?**  
 **There had to be a way to stop that...**

 **"If it helps, he WAS kinda you at the time of kissing..."**

 **Blinking at her, he thought about it.**

 **"Mhmm." Not convinced at all.**

 **Rolling her eyes, she yanked him down by the neck with one hand until they were face to face.**

 **"Fuck it." She said with a sexy smile.**

 **Akane assaulted his mouth.**  
 **It was no fucking light kiss.**  
 **She wanted all thoughts of what he had seen gone.**

 **Her tongue met his as her other hand traveled, making its way inside the top of his robes, sneaking under his armor.**  
 **Sesshomaru groaned when her hand made contact with his chest.**

 **"What are you doing?" He breathed between her kisses.**

 **"Attempting to turn your mind to melted ice cream." Akane paused to bat her eyes at him.**

 **His face was flush, bottom lips swollen from her nipping.**  
 **Her free hand now untying his armor.**

 **"Is it working yet?" She smiled.**

 **"Nearly there..." He said as he helped her take off his armor, and then he went to sliding his hand under her own shirt to cup her from inside.**

 **With a laugh, she kissed him again.**  
 **And again. And again.**  
 **Each kiss going lower on his half naked body...**

 **Jaken, having heard the commotion with Naraku moments ago, had come to see if Akane was okay.**  
 **The poor imp was now running back to camp as silently as possible with the intent to make sure Rin did NOT follow behind him...**


	38. Chapter 38 Boy Troubles

**BOY TROUBLES.**

 **Rin was happy to have finally stopped traveling for the day.**  
 **The place was a pretty field filled with many colored flowers.**

 **The minute after Papa had announced that they were done for the day, Rin had went right out into the tall grass to make flower rings.**  
 **It was something Mama had showed her how to do. Rin did not know how to tie the knots right before then.**

 **It had been a decent day.**  
 **Warm and sunny.**  
 **The type of weather that made a girl want to go swimming somewhere.**  
 **ANYWHERE.**

 **But they had been far from any swimming places for a while now.**

 **The mountain that was the place of stay for who knows how many days had no ponds or rivers near by.**  
 **Only a small stream that was more a tease then anything.**

 **Rin was tired of this mountain already.**  
 **It was huge, and she swore that by now they must have walked all the way around it at least once.**

 **But she knew that when Papa wanted something he never gave up.**  
 **And he thought that Naraku person was inside this mountain.**

 **But if Papa DID get in the mountain...**

 **Something had been on Rin's mind lately, a new something that she had not really thought of much before.**

 **And the worst part was she didn't know how to ask about it...**

 **Papa was after that Naraku person because he had tried to hurt him.**

 **And he seemed to be using the scent of Kohaku he could sometimes catch to follow after Naraku.**

 **Troublemaker, Papa had called the boy the last time he had caught the scent.**

 **Was Papa also after Kohaku because of what had happened with her?**

 **Rin was so worried about this that a few times when she had seen him, she didn't call out to him.**

 **A part of her afraid what would happen when Papa crossed paths with the boy.**

 **All because of that one time...**

 **Rin shuddered as that night played in her minds eye.**

 **At first, he had been fine, keeping watch over her while inside a small building in the woods.**

 **They had talked.**  
 **He seemed almost shy, but then eventually spoke more to her.**

 **She hadn't been afraid, even though Kagura had kidnapped her.**

 **But things changed when they had left the building, going who knew where...**

 **The empty look in the boys normally warm brown eyes was frightening.**

 **How quickly he had seemed to lose himself, to act like there was no soul in him as he chased her.**

 **Rin violently shook her head when she recalled how close he had come to hitting her with his blade.**

 **He wasn't himself back then, that she was sure of. Kohaku had to have been under Naraku's spell at the time.**

 **He had been so nice to her before that had happened, and every other time since then the boy had been sweet.**

 **Why, just the other day she had gotten a bit lost at the big mountain place that they were staying at, and he had showed her the way back.**

 **All she seemed to do was cause him trouble, but he was always nice.**

 **She didn't know why he had been on her mind so much...**

 **Maybe because they were so close to that Naraku guys place. Both he and Kohaku were somewhere in this mountain, but it had a spell that hurt Papa every time he tried to go in.**

 **Rin looked over from where she was playing in the grass, she was looking for clovers now, and seen that both Papa and Mama were talking in that language that she didn't understand.**

 **But by the looks on their faces what they were talking about was somewhat important.**

 **Papa had that concerned look while he frowned at his mate.**

 **The girl let out a sigh.**  
 **Now was not the time to ask.**

 **Watching them, she seen the mood change as both began to smile.**

 **Mama is pretty when she smiles, Rin thought as she watched them.**

 **Rin liked her hair better now too, it had these pretty curls at the ends.**

 **Papa always looked at her with such a tender expression...**

 **Rin couldn't help but wonder what they talked about with such smiles.**

 **It would be fun to have a secret language to use when talking to Kohaku, she smiled to herself.**

 **She felt a heat fill her cheeks at the very thought of sitting that close to the boy, talking of secret things in a language just for them...**

 **"What has you all blushy?" Jaken asked as he came up beside her.**

 **"Eeeeep!"**

 **Rin jumped five feet.**  
 **So deep in her fantasy that she did not see the imp approach at all.**

 **"Ack! Nothing! I'm not blushing!"**

 **The green imp looked at her very skepticaly and squinted at her.**

 **"Mhmm. So then why are you RED."**

 **"I don't know. And I am NOT blushing okay!" Rin yelled out in annoyance.**

 **Why did Jaken-sama have to show up at the most annoying of times?!**

 **Her raised volume caused the other two to look over, and for some reason this made her face heat even more.**

 **"It's worse now." Jaken stated smugly.**

 **As if she couldn't feel it?**

 **"Oh hush up!" She whined and hid her face inside her robes.**

 **"I still don't get it, but okay." The imp gave up and walked off.**

 **Daring to peek out, not even knowing WHY she was blushing, Rin found that Sesshomaru was watching her with pure curiosity in his eyes.**

 **She could tell by his face he found her actions both amusing and perplexing.**

 **Meanwhile, Akane was on her way over with the same look of amusement glinting in her blue eyes.**

 **"Hey sweety, everything okay over here or what?"**

 **Rin blinked up at her.**  
 **What to say when she didn't even know what was going on with her own darn face?**

 **All she did was picture her and Kohaku sitting and talking together and she got all...**

 **Yup.**  
 **There it was again.**  
 **She felt the heat coming.**

 **Rin let out a small yelp and looked at the ground to hide it.**

 **Akane just sat beside her with a laugh.**

 **"Honey, what has you all flustered?"**

 **Is that what this was?**  
 **Had she ever felt THIS flustered?**

 **"Rin just starts thinking of something and my face goes all hot. It happens every time." She admitted.**

 **Akane tilted her head to the side and a half smile came to her face.**

 **"Just WHAT do you think about when this little problem happens?"**

 **Rin blushed again at the reminder.**  
 **She began to pull at the grass without thinking and mumbled her answer.**

 **"Kohaku and me...talking."**

 **She was so NOT gonna tell Mama that she wanted a secret language with him or any of that other stuff!**

 **However, the older girl got a knowing look as her smile got wider.**  
 **Like she knew ALL Rin's secrets.**

 **That did not help with the blush problem one bit.**

 **"I see. You must like him very much then, even if you've only met a few short times." Akane said.**

 **"I like him lots. It would be great if he could travel with us."**

 **Ooops, she hadn't meant to say that last bit. It was a fantasy of hers.**

 **However, Mama just blinked.**

 **"I'm not sure if that's a good idea sweety, he might still be under some spell from Naraku. I know he has his memory back and all, but he could turn without meaning to..."**

 **"But if we got him away, he'd be free right? He's a sweet boy, you would like him too Mama, I know it."**

 **"You really do like him." She teased.**

 **The blush returned.**

 **"He's always so nice to me! Only that one time was there trouble, and it was all Naraku's fault! I'm sure if we could help him get away..."**

 **The girl paused to see that her Papa had moved behind them and was listening with interest.**

 **"Yes?" He asked. "Go on."**

 **This made it harder. Much, much, harder to talk about.**

 **"W-well, it's just-you might-what I mean to ask is, your not going to kill Kohaku too are you?" She managed to blurt out at last.**

 **His eyebrows shot up, but that was the only reaction given.**  
 **Clearly shocked by her words.**

 **"Sweety, I don't think Sesshy ever had plans of that. He knew the boy wasn't himself at the time." Akane cut in.**

 **"Rin was hoping not. But Kohaku is still following that Naraku guy, so I was thinking Papa might kill him..."**

 **"If you wish the boy unharmed then he shall remain so by this one." Sesshomaru said firmly.**

 **Rin looked to see him staring at her, a look on his face she didn't get.**

 **Like maybe he was hurt that she had assumed he would kill Kohaku.**

 **"I'm sorry. It's just, you fight Naraku's people whenever you see them, so Rin thought that maybe..."**

 **He waved it away. "It's fine."**

 **She let out a sigh.**  
 **It was odd how she could hurt the feelings of someone like him.**

 **"So, you like this boy?" He asked all of a sudden, making her gulp.**

 **Those golden eyes told her that he was VERY interested in her answer.**

 **Of course she like Kohaku.**  
 **Rin very much liked him actually.**

 **But she had the feeling the type of like that Papa was asking about was the OTHER kind...**

 **She frowned. Pulled up even more grass then before as she thought.**

 **Rin liked him...**  
 **Was it that kind of like?**  
 **Was THAT why she kept blushing like Mama did and still does?**

 **Just when she thought her head was gonna pop from trying to figure it out, a chuckle made her look back up.**

 **Papa was was trying not to smile, she could tell by the way his lips twitched.**

 **"Do you wish him unharmed?" He asked in a nearly teasing tone.**

 **She blinked.**  
 **Is he playing with me?**

 **"Well, yes. Very much so. Please." She said, still a bit nervous.**

 **He gave a nod, then surprised her a bit by reaching down to pet her hair.**

 **"Then this Sesshomaru will protect him if able to do so, alright?"**

 **Her eyes lit up, without thinking, she got to her feet and hugged him.**

 **Rin always felt tiny when she did this.**  
 **She barely hit his waist, and he froze in surprise, but she couldn't help it.**

 **After getting over his shock, he continued to toy with her hair.**

 **"I shall take that as a yes."**

 **And THAT was most definitely a teasing tone he had.**

 **"What's going on?" She heard Jaken ask as he came up to them.**

 **"We've decided to add saving Kohaku to our list of things." Akane said.**

 **"Whaaaat? Why on earth? And WHAT are you talking about a list?"**

 **Rin felt Sesshomaru's chest vibrate as he let out a small laugh before turning to answer the imp.**

 **"Kagura is on the list, but I'm not sure what else my Akane has on there to be honest..." He said.**

 **"Why on earth would you want to help THAT woman?" Jaken sputtered.**

 **The look he gave Akane made it clear he thought her a bit nuts.**

 **It took all Rin had not to copy that look, seeing as how her very thoughts matched Jaken-sama's completely.**

 **Rin pulled back once Papa stopped running his claws thru her hair, something he seemed to like to do once he got the nerve to do it the first time.  
And she loved it.**

 **"So we're saving Kagura too?" She asked with wide eyes.**

 **"It would seem." He smiled.**

 **Rin blinked in shock.**  
 **Why would Mama want to save a lady who so obviously likes Papa?**  
 **Kagura had never been a very friendly person when she was around.**

 **"Why?!" She blurted.**

 **This caused Sesshomaru to burst out laughing.**

 **"Why indeed." He shrugged and looked to his woman with a half smile.**

 **Rin also looked at her, not hiding the fact she thought it a crazy idea.**

 **Akane looked at them all and crossed her arms with a huff.**

 **"Well, why not? The woman needs a taste of freedom. Might help with that attitude of hers ya know?"**

 **"Not likely." Sesshomaru scoffed before walking toward Ah-Uhn.**

 **Rin simply nodded her agreement and Jaken-sama did the same.**

 **This caused Akane to stick her tongue out at them and roll her eyes.**

 **Rin giggled at her, and the imp let out an exagerated sigh.**

 **"Anyway, do you feel better now, knowing that Kohaku isn't on your Papa's kill list?" Akane asked.**

 **"Mhmm!" Rin smiled wide and went back to searching for clovers.**

 **And she did too.**  
 **Her whole body felt lighter at the thought of Papa making sure that Kohaku stayed OUT of his kill zone.**

 **Even more so, was the knowledge that he would try and save Kohaku.**

 **The smile could not stay off her face at the idea of him traveling with them.**

 **"Your totally crushing on the boy."**

 **Rin looked up.**

 **Akane had this eerie smile again.**

 **"Rin is what?" She blinked.**

 **"Your too young to be dealing with boy troubles, don't you think?" Akane said with a dramatic sigh.**

 **Rin had no clue what she was talking about at all.**  
 **She had none of the problems with Kohaku that Mama sometimes had with Papa...**

 **Those were 'Boy troubles' right?**

 **All she could do was blink up at the older girl who just laughed and patted her head before following her mate.**

 **Jaken was already gone, off reading somewhere most likely.**

 **Which was fine.**  
 **It left Rin to her thoughts.**  
 **Like what Mama had meant by the phrase 'Crushing on him'.**

 **Akane found her mate staring up at the sky with a worried expression in his eyes, and she knew why.**

 **"So, how are you gonna deal with the boy, knowing he's the first crush of our little girl?" She teased him.**

 **Still looking to the sky, a deep frown came to his face.**

 **"This one has no idea... Kill him?"**

 **Akane snorted at the calm way he said it, like he was talking of the weather.**

 **"That kinda goes back on you just now promising to NOT kill him." She stated.**

 **"It could look like an accident."**

 **Akane playfully smacked his shoulder.**

 **"Sesshomaru!" She said thru a laugh.**

 **Glancing her way, a dramatic sigh escaped his lips.**

 **"Well, what can I do? It is clear as day that the child likes the boy."**

 **Akane smiled at how he sounded just like a protective dad at the moment.**

 **She leaned against him and watched the white clouds change shape in the afternoon sky.**

 **"Let what happens happen. She is a girl after all, your just gonna hafta deal with boys and stuff like that. Just wait until she hits her teens..."**

 **"All males in the area shall die."**

 **Again, so serious.**  
 **She just laughed and placed a hand on the side of his face to soothe him.**

 **"Can't let you do that Sesshy-baby."**

 **"Why ever not? It would solve so many problems all at once."**

 **"And what if she WANTS a boy later?"**

 **"This Sesshomaru will go find one."**

 **It took all she had not to burst out laughing at how he could say such things in a way that made it hard to know if he meant it or not.**

 **"Your adorable and crazy." She stated.**

 **He looked down at her with wide eyes.**

 **"This one is being serious." He said with fake innocence.**

 **Akane leaned up and kissed his chin.**

 **"That's why your crazy."**

 **"This coming from you?" He teased before capturing her mouth with his.**

 **The kiss lasted only a little bit, but it held the promise of the night in it.**  
 **All her bones melted.**

 **However, when he pulled back, what he said next ruined the sexy mood.**

 **"So I truly can't kill the males?"**

 **"Eee gads man! So bloodthirsty." She said before laughing her head off.**

 **And he just stared at her the entire time with a look of amusement.**

 **hi hi hi!**  
 **life has been crazy. sorry for long gaps of silence from me. this story is far from over, just literally have had no time to myself.**  
 **but I shall go on! this is my therapy after all.**  
 **best wishes to all who stick around for more to come!**


	39. Chapter 39 Attacked

**ATTACKED.**

 **Akane could tell that her mate was tense, far more so the he let on.**  
 **This was the sixth day since they had arrived at Mt. Hakurei.**

 **The sixth day of walking the outskirts of the barrier that had been placed around the entire mountain.**  
 **A holy barrier created to keep out creatures like Sesshomaru...**

 **Akane herself felt a tiny tinge in her gut when she went inside it.**  
 **There was enough human in her that there was no full out pain.**

 **Rin and herself could go inside, but despite how Akane said she could go further in and look around, her mate refused to let her out of his sight.**

 **"Every wall has a weak point." He had said more then once as they walked.**

 **So they went on.**  
 **And on. And on...**

 **Ever determined. Ever stubborn.**  
 **He wanted in, so there had to be a way in. Simple as that.**

 **But it was that mindset, that my way or nothing stubborness...**

 **It worried Akane as much as it made her admire the man.**

 **Sesshomaru had attempted to get past the barrier more then once, with the idea that it was a thin wall he just needed to break thru.**

 **He could get pretty close to it.**  
 **But when he tried to reach inside, it was like an electric fence...**

 **It had hurt him.**  
 **Hurt him enough she could see it plain on his face as he backed away.**

 **But that did not stop the male yokai from trying three more times before Akane had forbid him from it.**

 **Now THAT had been a fun talk.**  
 **He had been about to try and reach his arm yet again inside, knowing full well the searing pain to come.**

 **Each time was like watching him get electricuted and her heart could not take watching again.**

 **So she reached out and yanked him by the arm to face her.**

 **Taking hold of his shoulders, Akane gave a firm shake.**

 **"You are NOT doing that this time.**  
 **Hell, you are not doing it EVER. You are done, got it? I forbid you from even placing a FINGER on that barrier!"**

 **Sesshomaru had looked at her with wide and shocked eyes.**  
 **Like he had never been told no.**

 **That or she had grown a second head.**

 **"You have the nerve to use the word 'forbid' with this one?" He had said, but the twitch of his lips revealed he was more amused then angered.**

 **Akane crossed her arms and gave her best determined stare.**

 **"Oh, I gots the nerve buddy." She said.**

 **Sesshomaru snorted at her wording and reached out to move some hair behind her ear, sending shivers up her spine at his gentlness.**

 **Akane had seen the healing burns on his hand from his last attempt at the barrier, and took hold of it when he pulled away from her face.**

 **"See this?" She said, turning his hand so his scorched palm was visible.**

 **"THIS is why I used the word FORBID on you, so just stop, okay?"**

 **Sesshomaru blinked at her, glancing down at the way she gently traced what would leave scars on a human hand, yet would be gone by tomorrow.**

 **His golden eyes met hers then.**  
 **A tenderness filled them.**

 **"As you wish, my strange human."**

 **After the kiss he had given her, they had kept to the outskirts.**

 **And today she could tell he was THIS close to going back on his word and trying to charge the barrier yet again.**

 **It took a threat of using the necklace to get him to back off this time.**

 **But Akane didn't blame him.**  
 **Even she was getting frustrated at this point in time.**

 **True, she didn't WANT him to get inside and go after Naraku...**

 **But to be so fucking close and no way of going forward was annoying.**

 **"Are we going around the whole mountain or what..." Jaken said under his breath.**

 **"I think so Jaken-sama." Rin chipped in as she dragged her feet.**

 **The two small ones were somewhat funny, given the fact that they spent most of the time on Ah-Uhn.**

 **If anything, it was the poor dragonhorse that needed a break.**

 **"Let us just go a little bit longer and we'll take a long break okay?" Akane said as she looked back to smile at the two grumps.**

 **She was greeted by mumbles, which only made her snort at them.**

 **"They need food." Sesshomaru stated.**

 **He was right. They had yet to eat today, which added to the grumpiness.**

 **"Such a good dad." Akane grinned.**

 **Walking beside him, she seen him blush, which was why she had said it.**

 **It was utterly cute that he still wasn't used to being called such names.**  
 **Even though he had been acting the part of parent long before Rin had started calling him Papa.**

 **Ignoring her comment, she watched him begin to focus on the scents in the air, searching for something.**

 **"I shall hunt for food after we cross the rope bridge ahead."**

 **Akane froze.**  
 **Oh no he didn't!**

 **"A what what?" She gulped.**

 **He looked down at her, finding her worried tone odd.**

 **"Did this one not tell you there was a bridge ahead?"**

 **"You did, but you left out the ROPE bit now didn't you?" She said accusingly.**

 **Those eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head slightly to the side.**

 **"There is something I am missing right now, but I cannot seem to find it."**

 **Akane snorted at him and rolled her eyes at his dramatics.**

 **"One, your adorable when you do that, and two, I HATE heights."**

 **He blinked. "Aaah."**

 **It was like a lightbulb went off.**

 **She growled at him.**

 **How could he have forgotten?**  
 **He had been in her body after all.**  
 **Had felt her fear first hand.**

 **She pouted. "Do you even KNOW how unsteady rope bridges are?!"**

 **"Hn."**

 **Crossing her arms, she glared at him.**

 **"Do you not see my problem?"**

 **A half smile played on his lips as a teasing and playful look came into his golden eyes.**

 **"Do you wish me to carry you across, my Akane?" He chuckled.**

 **She could feel herself blush as she stared at the ground.**

 **"Not funny."**

 **"I meant it." He stated.**

 **"Then why are you laughing?"**

 **"Because I find it very cute that you hate to admit being afraid of heights."**

 **Glancing up at him, she seen a very tender smile on his face.**

 **"Your mean." She said, teasing.**

 **"Indeed." He said before moving to lick the corner of her eye.**

 **Akane reached up and did the same to him, making that smile wider.**

 **"So how high IS this bridge?" She asked the moment he pulled away.**

 **"Well..." Sesshomaru paused.**

 **His whole body stance changed and Akane knew why just from seeing it so many times before.**

 **Danger.**

 **It was late into the morning.**

 **Mist covered the ground and looked to be all that was under the bridge ahead of them. The place was eerie enough.**

 **"What is it? What's out there?" Akane leaned close and whispered.**

 **"Get across the bridge." Sesshomaru urged in that commanding tone.**

 **The hairs on her neck stood up.**  
 **He didn't use that tone often.**

 **"Is it a yokai?" She asked.**

 **"They approach. Go Akane."**

 **Then it happened.**  
 **A blade that did not seem to end came out of nowhere and went for her mate.**

 **But he was ready.**  
 **His sword deflected the attack.**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelped.**

 **"Was that a sword?" Rin said in awe.**

 **An oddly dressed male came into view as Akane gathered the others and tried to get past to the bridge.**

 **"One of Naraku's men." Sesshomaru stated with a bored expression.**

 **"You're clever. But sadly not even half as cute as your brother." The man said as if a bit disappointed.**

 **Sesshomaru looked absolutely and completely disgusted.**

 **Akane paused to gap at the man in a pink summer yukata.**

 **"EXCUSE ME?! My Sesshomaru absolutely oozes sex appeal!"**

 **The guy paused to look at her.**  
 **An amused look entered his eyes.**

 **"Well..." He turned and looked the other man up and down with his hand on his chin.**

 **Sesshomaru stiffened but gave no other reaction to being oogled.**

 **At last the other man gave a small nod of approval.**

 **"Okay, he does kinda do that. I'm just not into guys like this one. Now his brother Inuyasha is another thing..."**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **Okay, so this one was SO gay.**  
 **Kinda interesting.**  
 **But still...**

 **"Inuyasha!? Seriously? Bro you need better taste. I mean, he's okay-"**

 **Suddenly, Sesshomaru cut her off.**

 **"Akane, is such a strange and pointless conversation at a time as this truly needed?"**

 **The yokai male looked a mixture of annoyed and amused all at once.**

 **"Hehee. Ooops..." Akane blushed red.**

 **"I suppose he has a point." The gay man said before he once again swung that strange sword of his.**

 **And again, Sesshomaru just barely got out of the way.**

 **The attacker went at Sesshomaru like a madman.  
No matter how close her mate got to the guy, he didn't seem to be able to make a solid hit, always having to dodge the others sword.**

 **The sword was like a snake with how it moved and seemed to grow in length as they fought.**

 **Without a doubt a member of the Band of Seven, he had the same face paint as the poison master.**

 **"Okay, we seriously need to get out of here people." Akane said as she moved the others along.**

 **More then once the fight got a bit too close to them, and once while Jaken was commenting, the imp nearly got sliced in two.**

 **"Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped, clearly annoyed that they were all still there.**

 **"Kinda hard to move around swinging swords and falling rocks Sesshy-baby." Akane stated while avoiding yet another swing.**

 **Sneaking by, Akane marveled secretly at that odd but cool sword that moved like a snake thru the air.**

 **But of course, her mate had went into ice mode. No reaction, no expression other then the desire to kill in his eyes.**

 **It took all she had not to stop and watch him fight.**

 **Sesshomaru was the most sexy when fighting to kill. It sent chills all thru her body when she watched him fight.**

 **But they managed to get past and move on.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a breath when at last his mate and the others were out of sight and out of the way.**

 **Now he could fully focus on the task at hand, killing this corpse.**

 **"So it's true..." The feminine male said with a surprised look.**

 **"You don't want the girl-child, or more importantly, the WOMAN dragged into this. How very sweet."**

 **Sesshomaru glared at the male.**

 **"You're talkative... For a corpse."**

 **"How RUDE!"**

 **"You smell of the dead." He stated.**

 **This seemed to anger him, as his attacks now seemed to be more precise, and with more force.**

 **But it mattered not to him.**  
 **Now that Akane was out of the way, he too could go all out.**  
 **As much as he loved the human woman, she was without a doubt a new weakness for him.**

 **With her around, he could never fully be focused on a fight, not when he was worried about striking her...**

 **Finally on the bridge, Akane tried to play the part of brave parent when in all honesty she hated heights, and the fact this bridge was MOVING made her want to curse like a sailor...**

 **"Will Papa be okay back there?" Rin asked with worry, for she too was a bit in awe of how that sword could move around like a snake.**

 **"Fool! Sesshomaru-sama can't be beaten by a mere human!" Jaken said in earnest.**

 **"Yeah, but that sword could swing around and get him from behind or something, couldn't it?" Rin asked.**

 **Akane frowned, and did her best not to picture that in her minds eye.**

 **"Let's focus on getting off this swinging thing shall we sweety?" Akane said for both of their sakes.**

 **They had barely begun to move again when they ran into a problem.**

 **A six foot, well muscled, METAL CLAWED kind of problem.**

 **"Oh your fucking kidding me." Akane whined as the man approached.**

 **The guy was built like a wrestler and his armor and face paint made him look all the more intimidating.**

 **"What, do you Band of Seven guys just pop outa the ground or what? I mean for fucks sake people!" Akane whined.**

 **He stood across from her, eyeing her in a way that made her feel dirty.**

 **"My, you DO have golden hair. Too bad that pretty head of yours has to be removed from your neck." He said with a scary smile.**

 **"Say what now?" She gulped and backed up.**

 **Sadly, there was no place to go on this swinging rope bridge.**

 **And if she used her sword, the whole thing could go down.**

 **It was swinging hard from the wind as it was anyways.**

 **In short.**  
 **Akane was screwed.**  
 **And not in the good way either.**

 **"Shitfuckdamn..." She said under her breath, a part of her wanting to call for Sesshomaru, but he was busy.**

 **Jaken trembled behind her.**  
 **Even he knew there was no place to run right now. Not that they could run.**  
 **Even that could make the thing break.**

 **Rin screamed when the man took a step closer, those metal claws catching the light.**

 **Sesshomaru paused when he heard his child let out a cry. It was the one used when she was truly afraid.**

 **Then the scent hit him.**

 **Damn.**  
 **There was another walking corpse!**  
 **He thought there had been two, but had gotten distracted.**

 **What a fool.**  
 **How could he not have seen this coming? He had placed them in danger due to his mess up.**

 **Suddenly, his opponents blade was far too close to Sesshomaru's face.**

 **Jumping out of the way, he could not help but look towards the bridge.**

 **And again, he had to deflect an attack.**

 **"Your head will go rolling if you keep looking in the wrong places!"**

 **Growling in anger, he focused on his opponent, hoping that Akane could handle the other just a bit longer...**

 **Akane was trying not to panic.**

 **This was a bad situation.**  
 **A horrid spot to run into a bad guy.**

 **Akane couldn't use her swords full attack here, but she could still use it to deflect the claws slicing her way.**

 **The clang of metal echoed across the chasm bellow the bridge as she did her best to keep the others safe.**

 **Which was no easy task, seeing as how every other step was on a plank of wood ready to break.**

 **"Go back! Go to Sesshy!" She yelled behind her.**

 **"Too late." The man laughed as he dove at her once again.**

 **The bridge rocked and swayed, scaring Akane more then the man did.**

 **Fucking heights.**  
 **Fucking stupid shitfuck heights...**

 **She had been so focused on where she was stepping, Akane didn't see him coming until her shoulder was sliced wide open.**

 **A scream escaped her.**  
 **Her right shoulder was on fire as blood streamed down her arm.**

 **GAWD!**  
 **It felt like he had torn muscle.**  
 **She was sure that she had never had a wound this deep before.**

 **"Mama!" Rin screamed from behind.**

 **The man laughed.**

 **"What lovely screams. Give me some more before I'm done!"**

 **Again, he slashed at her, and again made contact.**

 **This time it was her left side, just under her breasts, that now bore open slice marks, soaking her light green tank top in red.**

 **Her vision blurred.**

 **Akane swung her sword, but her energy was fading with the blood she was losing.**

 **Suddenly, Jaken was in front of her.**

 **"Back up woman!" He yelped, not sounding like even he had faith in what he was about to do.**

 **Jaken used the Staff of Two Heads and spat flames at the man.**

 **When the flames disappeared, the man was nowhere to be seen.**

 **"HA! Burnt to a crisp!" Jaken laughed.**

 **"You idiot!" Akane spat out thru the pain that was tearing her up.**

 **The imp turned to her, clearly pissed.**

 **"Idiot?! I just saved your stupid-"**

 **Rin screamed even louder then before.**  
 **Even the girl knew what was up.**

 **"I didn't use MY attack for a reason!" Akane managed to say.**

 **Just as she said that, the bridge not only caught on fire, but began to crumble and tumble apart.**

 **Suddenly, the man reached over the side, clearly he had taken hold of the rope, and snatched at Akane's ankle.**

 **This time it was Akane who screamed as the bridge tipped and they all fell.**

 **Sesshomaru completly froze when he heard his mates scream.**

 **He had NEVER heard her scream.**

 **His blood turned to ice as fear took a firm hold on his heart.**

 **In a few short minutes, she screamed again, and so did Rin.**

 **"Enough!" He snarled aloud.**

 **He was done with this one.**  
 **Killing it would happen next time.**

 **Sesshomaru turned and began to take off after his family.**

 **Sensing the blade before it could hit his back, and with a deep growl of annoyance, he deflected it back to it's strange owner.**

 **He missed the man by a hair.**

 **"Uncomfortably close!" He heard the male say as he left him behind.**

 **The moment Sesshomaru seen that the bridge was destroyed, he dove down without a second thought.**

 **Please be alive...**

 **She was part dragon, how could she not know how to fly?!**

 **Stupid human female.**

 **No. Stop.**  
 **He was just letting his worry turn to anger, like always.**

 **Landing, he seen nothing but debree of the bridge and rocks.**

 **He caught Rin's scent, but the small river had washed it away not long after he caught it.**

 **"She was swept away..."**

 **This was bad.**  
 **Rin could swim, the river wasn't that deep, surely she would be okay...**

 **Looking around some more, he spotted a random spot of green in the rocks, but it only annoyed him.**

 **There was Jaken.**  
 **Stupid imp looked fine.**

 **As he approached, he seen the imp was crying.**

 **From losing Rin?**

 **Then a new scent hit him.**  
 **He had not caught it before due to the running water.**

 **Blood.**  
 **Akane's blood.**

 **Moving so fast that Jaken yelped when he was shoved away, Sesshomaru removed the debree from his mate.**

 **Akane was half buried under broken wood and tangled ropes.**

 **His heart was pounding like crazy.**

 **Why could he smell so much blood?**

 **The girl was unconcious.**

 **His fear was increasing.**  
 **The more of her he uncovered, the more blood he could see.**

 **Jaken was blubbering from behind him, making it hard to hear his words.**

 **"Stupid human... Getting all cut up."**

 **"Cut up?" He said, not understanding until he finished revealing her body.**

 **Akane's wounds were wide open, he could tell how deep they were just by looking. This was very bad.**

 **The girl had never been this wounded since he had known her.**

 **Slash marks like that of claws went deep into her shoulder and side.**

 **Torn muscle and even bone was visible in the one on her shoulder.**

 **Just looking made him shudder.**

 **"W-why is she not healing?" Jaken asked shakily from behind.**

 **Sesshomaru frowned.**

 **Why indeed?**

 **"Get Ah-Uhn, NOW." He barked.**

 **"Ah, y-yes!" Jaken yelped and went off at top speed.**

 **The beast would not be far away, as they had left it on the cliff when the fight started, it would most likely be on it's way down.**

 **Lightly touching the wound, it was a good thing she was unconcious.**  
 **If she was awake, no doubt she would be screaming in pain.**

 **However, the fact she WASN'T awake was starting to frighten him.**

 **Would the pain not wake her up?**

 **Was this a normal human reaction to the loss of blood, or was something bad happening?**

 **For a rare moment, Sesshomaru felt completely useless.**

 **All he could do was try and stop the bleeding with the torn parts of her clothing, which didn't seem to help much at all.**

 **"Akane? Wake up." He tried to gently shake her, but if anything she seemed to be getting paler as he watched her.**

 **The girl let out a small groan.**

 **Sesshomaru had never felt so worried.**

 **And what made it worse was that Rin was missing too.**

 **"Come on my Akane, start healing..."**

 **He felt stupid.**  
 **Saying it would do nothing.**

 **"I got him, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said as he arrived from the sky.**

 **There was no time to lose then.**

 **"Take Akane to Kagome."**

 **Jaken blinked at him.**

 **"Milord?"**

 **He felt his anger increasing.**  
 **Did he have to explain everything?**

 **"Akane is human. Kagome is human. It goes without saying that the other girl would be able to help more then I."**

 **As gently as possible, he lifted and placed his mate on the dragon's back.**  
 **Her bleeding was not stopping.**

 **"Take her to Kagome and I will follow. This one needs to go find Rin."**

 **Jaken looked like he was going to burst into annoying sobs.**  
 **He could not deal with that right now.**

 **"Don't you want to come make sure that the woman will be okay?"**

 **He glared at the imp.**

 **Of COURSE he wanted to be the one to take his mate to help, but he also had a daughter that needed finding.**

 **"GO!" Sesshomaru roared.**

 **There was no time.**  
 **Akane was getting paler.**

 **With a gulp, the imp gave the signal and the two headed dragon took off.**

 **Sesshomaru watched him until they were out of sight.**

 **He had never felt so... Torn.**

 **The desire to protect his mate was enough to make him take off.**

 **But if he didn't find Rin soon...**

 **Shaking his head to clear it, another roar escaped him.**

 **He wanted to kill something.**  
 **Tear something apart.**

 **Taking off down the river, he did his best to NOT picture how pale Akane had been when they left...**

 **Or the fact this entire situation was completely his own fault.**

 **If he had paid more attention...**

 **Again, Sesshomaru shook his head.**

 **"What is wrong with me?" He growled.**

 **This Sesshomaru never had such thoughts before. He was nearly in a panic of all things.**

 **He needed to be calm.**  
 **To have a clear head to focus.**

 **Catching Rin's scent again at last, he left the river and went off into the woods, also catching another more unnerving scent with the child's.**

 **The other living corpse was with her.**

 **A smile spread across his face.**

 **"Looks like I get to kill something."**


	40. Chapter 40 Pain

**PAIN.**

 **Jaken was in a panic.**  
 **He was supposed to have taken the human woman to Kagome...**

 **But when he had found them, they too had been under attack by a member of the Band of Seven.**

 **This one appeared to have the ability to create and control flames.**  
 **Not only that, but the wolf was with them too, and none of them seemed to be doing that well.**

 **And so, against his masters orders, Jaken did NOT drop the bleeding girl off in the middle of a battle.**

 **He didn't see a point.**  
 **Kagome was far to busy trying to stay alive herself to be of much aid.**

 **It even seemed as if Inuyasha was on the loosing end of the fight.**  
 **And the wolf looked half dead himself.**

 **But this left Jaken with one very major problem, he had no real clue what to do with Akane other then stopping the bleeding, which his master had tried.**

 **But the girl had already bled thru the bandages.**

 **"What to do, what to do?" He mumbled as he watched the human girl continue to bleed and become more and more pale.**

 **Even Ah-Uhn acted as if in a panic, flying in circles above the battle taking place below them, knowing it would be pointless to land, but knew nothing else to do.**

 **Both heads kept glancing back at Jaken, making sounds of concern.**

 **"D-don't look at ME!" He whined.**

 **"I have no idea what to do. We're too far from Chika's place, it would take DAYS to go there..."**

 **And he didn't think the human had that much time left, if he was honest.**

 **"Ooooh, Sesshomaru-sama! Why didn't you do this? What should I DO?!"**

 **Fine, he thought.**  
 **The only option was the village.**

 **"To that Chika girls place, now!"**

 **The dragon let out a roar, as if annoyed it had taken him so long to come up with some plan of action, then it took off at top speed.**

 **Trees became a blur beneath them as the dragon went faster then ever.**

 **However, they did not get far before a VERY bad problem took place.**

 **They ran smack dab into Naraku.**

 **The man had came up in front of them in a tornado of miasma.**

 **Jaken's heart stopped.**

 **"I'm so dead." He whimpered before putting on a brave face.**

 **At least he had to TRY and protect the woman his master loved.**

 **Moving to attack with the staff, Jaken stood his ground on Ah-Uhn's back.**

 **"B-back off!" He yelped.**

 **Even the dragon seemed to be ready to fight, something it hardly ever did.**

 **Strangely, the man did nothing but stare over at Akane.**

 **If Jaken didn't know better, he'd have sworn that the guy looked afraid.**

 **"Is she alive?" He suddenly asked, his voice more shaky then Jaken had ever heard it, like he was worried.**

 **"What's it to YOU?" He said, feeling more brave then he should, but there was something about the man that made him far less intimidating.**

 **Ah-Uhn tried to move around, to take off again, but was blocked.**

 **"Damn it little toad, is she even fucking BREATHING?!" He yelled.**

 **There was no doubt about it.**  
 **The man really was frightened for a reason the imp could not fathom.**

 **Naraku came at them then.**

 **Things came out his back and made it completely impossible to move, like a cage of spider legs.**

 **Jaken was speechless as the man went past him to the woman.**

 **His face was wracked with fear, those scary eyes seemed to hold a kind of kindness in them as he touched Akane gently, clearly not wanting to hurt her.**

 **"Oh, little dragon, how could I let this happen? I found out too late about Kagura's little plot..."**

 **Jaken watched as Naraku gently touched the woman's face.**

 **"So pale." He whispered.**

 **"How do you know my lady?!" Jaken spat out at last, still unable to get out of the spiders hold.**

 **Looking at Jaken as if he just realized he was there again, those maroon eyes went wide, and he seemed... Nervous?**

 **"That is none of your concern." He said cooly, starting to act like the Naraku that Jaken was used to.**

 **"The girl will die soon. I'm taking her with me, seeing as YOU appear to have no clue how to help."**

 **Jaken gaped at his bold declaration.**

 **WHY did he act like he cared if she lived or died?**

 **"How dare you! My lord will-"**

 **"HA! Sesshomaru has no right to her if he could not keep her safe!" Naraku snapped at him, making him flinch.**

 **Naraku then pulled the girl into his arms in an almost tender hold.**  
 **He watched as her blood seeped into his own robes, fear once again filling the normally cruel gaze.**

 **Jaken was torn, and confused.**  
 **But if for some strange reason the man wanted to SAVE the human...**

 **Who was he to stop him?**  
 **There was nothing he could do.**

 **"You CAN save her then, can't you?"**

 **He watched Naraku swallow, before he looked to the imp, giving a firm and sharp nod.**

 **"Tell that stupid dog he is welcome to come find where I take her. I won't be able to go far anyway. Inform him that we are in a temparary truce."**

 **Jaken gawked.**

 **Naraku released them, and took off without another word.**

 **Watching until the man was out of sight, Jaken was at a loss.**

 **"What in the world just happened?"**

 **Ah-Uhn let out an odd sound.**  
 **Just as confused.**

 **Naraku...**  
 **THE Naraku.**  
 **Wanted to save Akane's life.**  
 **Had been terrified that she was hurt.**  
 **Pissed that Sesshomaru-sama could not keep her safe?**

 **None of this made ANY sense at all.**

 **"Milord truly is going to kill me."**

 **With a deep sigh, Jaken took off to go and find his master.**  
 **Not quite sure HOW to tell him what had just happened...**

 **Naraku could not believe this.**  
 **His woman looked dead already, yet he could just barely see her breathe.**

 **The moment his insects had informed him of what had transpired between Kagura and Suikotsu, he had went out in search of the man.**

 **Panic had set in when he had been informed that this pact had taken place days ago.**

 **If the damn bugs could fly faster, he could have had time to stop this.**

 **But he had been too late.**

 **While searching, Naraku had spotted the dog lord fighting both Suikotsu and Jakotsu, but his little dragon had been nowhere to be seen.**

 **Now he had her in his arms.**  
 **She had lost weight since the last he had held her to him.**

 **Was the mutt not feeding her?**

 **With an annoyed hiss, Naraku continued to look for the spot he knew was close by. It would due for now.**

 **It was a good thing he had memerized the area around the mountain.**

 **He had done so to know all places to hide, all ways to escape.**

 **Landing by a small cave really not that far from where he had taken her from the puzzled looking toad, he placed her on the stone floor.**

 **Frowning, he removed part of his top robes and folded them, making a softer resting place for her head.**

 **As he did so, he could picture how the little toad would inform the dog in a panic about his appearance.**

 **"Most likely will make it sound like I kidnapped her." He mumbled aloud.**

 **But Naraku had no time to worry if Sesshomaru found out about his feelings for the girl.**

 **The mutt wasn't stupid, he must have begun to wonder at least.**

 **Naraku undressed the top half of the girl, down to that odd thing covering those tempting breasts.**

 **He paused a moment, looking her over.**  
 **Yes indeed, she had lost weight.**

 **Granted, Naraku had only seen the girl naked once, while in the disguise of Sesshomaru as she bathed.**  
 **But he had memerized her shape, her curves and skin.**

 **"Ack, now is so NOT the time to go there, stupid mind." He snapped as he violently shook his head.**

 **Taking her torn shirt and tearing the material into the strips he needed, he took them outside and used a small stream to wet them.**

 **Being part human was a bother most of the time, and until he had gained his ability to regenerate, the need and knowledge to fix himself up had been a must in order to survive.**

 **Only due to that did he think he might be able to keep her alive.**

 **Cleaning the wounds, he cursed aloud at both Suikotsu and Sesshomaru.**

 **Akane looked horrible.**

 **Naraku had never felt afraid for someone other then himself, but nothing but fear was in his heart now.**

 **And he HATED the feeling.**

 **He simply had to keep her alive...**

 **She was his precious one.**

 **The only creature in his fifty years of life to give him a chance.**  
 **The only one to want to KNOW him.**

 **A worried sigh escaped him as he tended her, and the fact she had not came to even once was unnerving.**

 **The bleeding was slowing, but blood still flowed from both wounds.**

 **Muscle and bone visible in the slashes at her shoulder.**  
 **That was by far the worst one.**  
 **The marks on her ribs were only half as deep, bleeding far less.**

 **Hissing out his annoyance, he tore some of his own clothes to create a thick padding to add pressure when he tied the longer pieces around the wounds, finally stopping the bleeding.**

 **Feeling useful at last, he let out a sigh before going to get more wet cloth.**

 **When he returned, an insect was there to inform him that Suikotsu was dead.**

 **"That goes without saying." He rolled his eyes and swatted the bug away.**

 **Of COURSE the man was dead.**  
 **He had hurt Akane after all.**

 **As if Sesshomaru would allow the walking corpse to escape.**

 **However, when the insect continued to relay it's tale, it informed him that not only had Kikyo helped to kill the man,**  
 **but that Sesshomaru was on his way, having left the others behind.**

 **"Oh fantastic." He said, with a dramatic sigh.**

 **The mutt would find him no problem.**

 **But what after that?**

 **He had to keep Akane's friendship a secret somehow, to keep her safe.**

 **Naraku placed a cloth on her forehead.**  
 **She was still so fucking pale that she looked like a ghost.**

 **The rise and fall of her chest had went from nearly none existent to so fast it was frightening him.**

 **Akane had begun to sweat and was breathing hard.**

 **"Please don't have a fever..."**

 **Having nothing else to do, he sat by her side, running his fingers thru her soft hair as she sometimes let out a small moan of pain.**

 **"Hang on my dear, your mate is on his way, and I have an idea..."**

 **Sesshomaru could smell the spider plain as day, and was getting close.**

 **After Jaken had informed him of what had transpired, Sesshomaru had taken off at top speed.**

 **He KNEW that Naraku had some kind of attraction towards his mate, but that did not help make any sense as to the man's current action.**

 **According to the imp, it had been Kagura who had made the clawed man attack his mate specificaly.**

 **But did that mean that without her asking, they would NOT have attacked them at all?**

 **Did Naraku like her that much?**

 **Growling, he began to fly to the ground, having seen the most likely place the spider took the woman.**

 **In silence, he entered to cave.**

 **Every fiber of his soul froze at the sight of Naraku stroking Akane's hair.**

 **The look in those dark eyes was...**  
 **Tender.**  
 **As if he did love the human.**

 **But he ALSO noticed that his Akane was topless.**

 **"What did you do to her, bastard!"**

 **Naraku paused, fingers still tangled in her golden strands, and looked up at Sesshomaru with a glare.**

 **"Your late." He snapped.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**  
 **Anger defused a little by surprise.**

 **That was unexpected.**

 **"Pardon?" He said without meaning.**

 **Slowly, the spider got to his feet and proceeded to continue to glare, arms crossed over his chest.**

 **Yet, there was no killing intent coming from him at all.**

 **"You are so beyond late that you might as well be going backwards." He said.**

 **It was hard not to gape at the nonsense the man was spitting.**

 **But before he could react at all, the man marched right up to him.**

 **"Where were YOU when our girl was getting herself nearly killed?! Your job is to keep her safe, and yet you were so fucking LATE this time that she just barely made it out alive!"**

 **Again, Sesshomaru knew not what to do with this odd situation.**

 **A glance to Akane had him realize that she was topless because her clothes were being used as bandages.**

 **Guilt hit him like a punch to the gut at the sight of her, and the man's words only made the feeling worse.**

 **Yes, he knew it was his fault.**  
 **All his fault.**

 **He swallowed and looked away.**

 **"Yeah, you BETTER look guilty about all this, mutt. She's very banged up."**

 **How strange was it to be getting such a lecture from THIS person?**

 **Recovering himself, Sesshomaru returned the glare and growled.**

 **"What business is it of yours? And do not speak as if she belongs to you in any way. If it were not for the fact you seem to have aided her, you would have been dead to moment this one came thru the door."**

 **To his surprise, Naraku laughed.**

 **"Ever the same, you stubborn thing. But does this mean you agree to my order of a truce?"**

 **"For now." Sesshomaru growled out, for the idea of a truce with this one was about as appealing as the thought of another of his fangs being pulled out by a crazy Totosai.**

 **"Good boy!" Naraku sang out as he slapped him on the shoulder.**

 **Frowning, Sesshomaru thought that this man's behavior was rather odd.**

 **"Enough!" He barked before shoving him aside and going toward his mate.**

 **She was far paler then when he had sent her off with Jaken.**

 **Had the spider done ANYTHING to help her at all?!**

 **But as he sat by her side, he noticed that her blood had been cleaned, the wounds properly bandaged, unlike the crappy way he had done with his one arm a while back.**

 **Not only that, but the reason Naraku was down to his white robe was due to the fact he had given the other to her as a pillow.**

 **For some reason his heart felt an odd tinge at the idea of that man, one who was an enemy, being so kind.**

 **Sesshomaru reached out and touched Akane's face. She was cool to the touch, yet she was breathing as if hot.**

 **"She has a fever." Naraku said.**

 **Glancing up at the man, Sesshomaru was not sure what to do.**

 **Kill him, or thank him?**  
 **Nothing was making sense.**

 **It went without saying that the girl would be far worse if not for that man's aid in her recovery.**

 **"Why did you do this?' He said at last.**

 **Naraku gave a surprised blink.**  
 **His maroon eyes going wide.**

 **It was a look that made the man appear far from dangerous.**

 **Naraku seemed at a loss for words.**

 **He uncrossed his arms and looked away with a pink tinge to his cheeks.**

 **"Foolish dog. I love her of course."**

 **It did not shock Sesshomaru.**  
 **But for some reason, he wanted to hear it for himself.**

 **"Why? How can you claim to love her if you don't know her?"**

 **"I know her!" The man snapped, looking back at him with determination that bewildered the yokai lord.**

 **But before they could go deeper into the conversation, Akane let out an ear splitting scream as she awoke.**

 **Both men jolted at the sound.**

 **Even her blue eyes seemed pale as she looked right at Sesshomaru.**

 **In a panic, Sesshomaru didn't know what to do as she began to move, writhing in pain.**

 **"Hurts! Sesshy it hurts!" Akane screamed, hurting his ears.**

 **His heart ached as he once again felt useless to her suffering.**

 **"Keep her still, fool!" Naraku yelled as he went to the girls other side, holding her down as gently as he could.**

 **Following his orders, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder until she calmed down, looking at the him in pain just seconds before passing out.**

 **A deep sigh escaped him the moment she stopped moving.**  
 **If she had went on, she could have tore her wounds wider.**

 **"What are you, stupid? Have you no clue how to help her?" Naraku hissed.**

 **Sesshomaru winced at his tone.**  
 **It was clear the man thought him totally useless, and to be honest, he felt that way at the moment.**

 **"No I don't!" He found himself saying.**

 **"I am a yokai who has lived alone for decades! I have never had to help anyone before and certainly never a mere HUMAN!" He said, not hiding the panic and guilt in his voice.**

 **Naraku stared with wide eyes at his burst of emotion, and he regretted it instantly. This person was not one to show such weakness to.**

 **Regaining his composer, Sesshomaru went silent, looking only at Akane.**

 **She was out once more, breathing just as hard, but the sweating had stopped.**

 **"Hey, Sesshomaru?"**

 **He could NOT look at the man.**  
 **Unable to believe he had slipped up in front of him to begin with.**

 **"Hn." Was his only reply.**

 **"Y'know, I've never helped another before either. So we're both kinda just winging it here."**

 **Surprised by the fact Naraku of all creatures was trying to make him feel less foolish, he glanced at the man.**

 **He eyes held a look of near apology, and a sheepish smile was on his face.**

 **"Only reason I have a CLUE what to do is cause I'm part human." He stated.**

 **"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.**

 **Naraku raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"A truce does not require you to act as you are now." He pointed out.**

 **This seemed to just confuse the man.**

 **Frowning, he tilted his head.**

 **"Oh? How am I acting?" He asked in a completely puzzled tone.**

 **For some odd reason, that reaction reminded Sesshomaru of Akane.**

 **It was surprisingly eerie.**

 **"You are speaking as if you feel bad about what you just said to me."**

 **For no reason he could find, the spider blushed at his words.**

 **"Well, maybe I do feel bad, who knows? Does it matter to you?"**

 **Again, the man made little sense.**

 **Sesshomaru chose to ignore him after all, and went back to watching his mate as she slept.**

 **There was a long and awkward silence between the two men.**

 **Naraku let out another laugh.**

 **"Fine, run from the question. Anyway, I have an idea as to how to help her recover faster, care to listen?"**

 **Growling, he once again glared at the dark haired man.**

 **"If you know of something, then why did you wait to say it?"**

 **A guilty look crossed his face as he nervously ran a hand thru his hair.**

 **"Well, it's just a thought. And to be honest, talking to you without you trying to kill me was distracting."**

 **Another, deeper, growl escaped him as he cracked his claws in warning.**

 **"Down boy! Anyway, what do you think of giving her your blood right now?"**

 **Sesshomaru's mouth went slack.**  
 **He could not help it.**  
 **WHAT had he just said?!**

 **Sesshomaru could feel his face heat.**

 **How did this one know of THAT?!**  
 **It was an intimate thing.**  
 **Not to be done in front of others.**

 **Suddenly, Naraku snapped his fingers in front of Sesshomaru's face.**

 **"Get your mind outa the gutter! I only meant the blood part, not everything that normally goes with it!"**

 **Sesshomaru smacked the hand out of his face and stared in silence.**

 **What was he getting at?**

 **Then it hit him.**  
 **While sharing blood during love making, it increased everything from stamina to energy.**  
 **Could it heal wounds aswell?**

 **He knew his own blood alone had no healing power, that was an Akane power, but what if his blood would increase her already existing healing capability? He'd have never thought of that on his own.**

 **Sesshomaru could not help but stare at the man across from him.**

 **Naraku.**  
 **His enemy.**  
 **A creature proving to be as odd as his own mate, had just come up with a completely brilliant plan...**

 **Naraku gulped at the odd way the dog was staring at him.**  
 **It was an eerie golden gaze.**  
 **Eyes wide as if in shock, yet, also intense as hell.**

 **Did this guy even blink?**

 **"What?!" He could not help but yelp.**

 **Ignoring him, Sesshomaru suddenly moved to bite into his own wrist.**

 **Blood began to flow as he removed his mouth, then he glanced back to Naraku with a strange look.**

 **"Would you... Help this one keep her mouth open? I shall follow your idea."**

 **For some strange reason, Naraku felt himself swell with pride at the fact such a stubborn male actually asked for his help at all.**

 **Without a word, he leaned down and gently opened Akane's mouth, silently hoping his idea would work.**

 **Sesshomaru allowed his blood to pour down her throat until his wound healed itself. The dog gave a growl of deep annoyance before he tore open his wrist more violently then before.**

 **Watching him made Naraku feel something, something he had felt many times before where this male was concerned, but only now did he have a name for the feeling.**

 **He now knew just why he could not bring himself to hate this man.**

 **Naraku respected Sesshomaru.**  
 **He admired the determination and prideful will the yokai male possessed.**

 **That, added to how enchanting the man was to the eyes, made it nearly impossible to hate him.**

 **He watched Sesshomaru repeat the process thrice before Akane began to grown and come awake.**

 **"Mmmm...Ouch." She mumbled.**

 **Naraku seen a sweet and relieved smile cross Sesshomaru's lips.**

 **"Thank god." He breathed before turning those golden eyes back to him with a strange expression.**

 **Like he wanted to maybe thank him, yet could not bring himself to say it to an enemy such as Naraku.**

 **But it was clear as day in his bright gold eyes that he was thankful.**

 **Feeling his face heat under that gaze, Naraku looked away.**

 **That had to be the first time there was no disgust in those eyes towards him.**

 **"Seems like she'll be okay. I shall get going then, before this truce of ours comes to an end." He stated while standing up quickly.**

 **In truth, he wanted out of there before the dog recalled his desire to know just how well he and Akane knew each other. That, and he could not take the unblinking way the guy kept staring...**

 **"Sesshy... What happened?"**

 **Naraku tried not to look back as he heard her voice.**

 **Akane sounded so tired. So weak.**  
 **It would be a long while before their woman was up and about.**


	41. Chapter 41 Recovery and truth

**RECOVERY AND TRUTH.  
**

 **Akane woke from yet another long nightmare filled with metal claws and the feeling of falling.**

 **Sadly, the one to greet her and attempt to sooth her, was not Sesshomaru.**

 **It was Haru, the older brother of Chika.**  
 **The human man placed his hand on her forehead, a warm and worried smile on his charming face.**

 **"Hey kiddo, had another one huh?"**

 **Akane smiled at the way he spoke to her, like an older brother.**

 **"Yeah, but this one wasn't as intense."**

 **"As good as this is, I hope you can get thru a night soon without one at all."**

 **"No kidding." She gave a shaky laugh.**

 **Akane was in one of the beds in the shack that had been built for them.**  
 **Rin sleeping soundly across from her.**

 **She let out a sigh and layed back down on her back, wincing as a wave of pain wracked her shoulder.**

 **Haru was right there, frowning.**

 **"Ack, I feel useless. Aside from changing your bandages, I'm really not that useful to you am I?" He sighed.**

 **Akane laughed.**

 **"Don't be stupid. Do you think Sesshy would have put you in charge of me if he thought you useless? Just you keeping an eye on me is help."**

 **And it was true.**  
 **Haru had somehow known for a while that Aki was a girl, which was a good thing at the moment.**

 **When Sesshomaru had appeared in the middle of the night with her, wrapped in nothing but his fur, Haru hadn't even said a word about her bra covered breasts as he helped re-bandage her.**

 **"Keep the others from finding out about her true self. I am trusting you to make sure she does not overdue it while this one is away." Sesshomaru had said in an orderly tone.**

 **Haru had looked at the yokai with pure shock in his dark green eyes.**

 **"Like you need to ask, Sesshy-kun. But may I ask why you are leaving her? It does not seem like you to do so."**

 **Sesshomaru had glanced her way.**

 **The two had been fighting the whole time he had taken her there about it.**

 **He was going to the mountain again, this time with a solid determination to find Naraku no matter what.**

 **It didn't matter that she didn't want him to go alone. And he refused to tell her even now what had went on between the two men.**

 **"There is a place this one must go." He had said to Haru, still staring at her.**

 **She had threatened the necklace twice on the way here to make him stay, but he had pointed out that it would only slow him down in leaving.**

 **But he had expected her to try anyway.**

 **Not that she had ever used it on him before, despite many threats.**

 **So Sesshomaru had left her.**  
 **Left her and Rin at the village, under the care of the only one who knew that Akane was a girl.**

 **It had been a week since then.**  
 **Chika had come close to finding out the truth of her twice due to trying to change her bandages.**

 **But Haru hardly ever left her alone long enough for his sister to do it.**

 **The villagers could visit in short bursts, but were under orders to let Aki rest as much as needed.**

 **She was still weak, unable to stand, and her wounds would open up when she moved to much.**

 **Akane wanted Sesshomaru.**  
 **She wanted him by her side so bad.**

 **But he had acted strange after she had woken up in the cave.**

 **Had informed her, even before the fading scent hit her that it had been Naraku who had truly saved her.**

 **Akane could tell he hated himself for that, for not knowing what to do on his own to help her stay alive.**

 **That, and something had happened while the two males were under that truce if theirs.**

 **In all honesty, Akane was bewildered that Sesshomaru had actually let the other man leave unharmed.**

 **It meant he truly was grateful to him.**

 **But in the three days time it took to get to the village, not only had he refused to tell her details but the man didn't really talk at all.**

 **Not even to Rin.**

 **It was kinda scary.**  
 **Akane didn't know if he was mad at her, or if he even knew of her secret friendship with his enemy...**

 **Akane was going crazy while waiting.**  
 **Rumor was going around that the mountain had crumbled to nothing.**

 **Was Sesshomaru okay?**  
 **What had he done with Naraku?**

 **And worse still, what if Naraku had killed Inuyasha? Kagome?**

 **He had never said what he had been up to at that place, but she was certain it would not bode well for her friends.**

 **"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles to soon, Aki-san." Haru said by her side.**

 **Coming out of her thoughts, she let out a small laugh.**

 **"Wow, thanks."**

 **He smiled. "Just warning you."**

 **"How late is it?" She asked, for she had been sleeping so much lately that it was impossible to tell time.**

 **"The sun has been down only a little bit, not even night yet really."**

 **Akane sighed in annoyance.**  
 **She was wide awake.**

 **"Will you help me sit up? I think I will read for a while." She asked.**

 **Haru frowned at her.**

 **"This firelight is not good for reading."**

 **She snorted.**  
 **With the enhanced abilities she had due to Sesshy's blood, it was bright enough to be daylight.**

 **"My eyes are better then most."**

 **Shrugging with a chuckle, he helped to prop her up against the wall.**

 **He was also kind enough to pull her backpack over so she could get a book of her choosing.**

 **"If your going to read until you fall asleep, I think I might go get something to eat now." Haru said while stretching his arms.**

 **Akane gaped at him.**

 **"When did you eat last?"**

 **"Hmm... this morning I think."**

 **"Haru-san! Why?"**

 **He turned his dark green eyes her way with a teasing smile.**

 **"Well, SOMEBODY spent most of the day trying to get out of bed, and then when she finally crashed out, I was to terrified she'd do it again if left alone."**

 **Blushing as red as the flames, Akane gave a sheepish look.**

 **"Heheh...Ooops. Sorry, but dang it all I swear to behave, so go EAT!"**

 **Standing with a with a wide grin, he gave a fake salute and sneaked past the snoring Rin.**

 **Finaly alone, something which had not happened much since arriving, Akane let out a long breath.**

 **Finding the book Jaken had become obsessed over, she was glad it was still in good condition, but even if not she had a copy at home.**

 **The Looking Glass Wars was one of her all time favorites after all.**

 **Akane started to read, but her mind would replay what the villagers had been saying about the mountain.**

 **It had crumbled in one night.**  
 **A massive quake had followed, doing much damage to places close by.**

 **The Band of Seven had fully disappeared around the same time.**

 **Surely, her Sesshy and her friends had made it out alive...**

 **But what might have went down between Sesshy and Naru if they had indeed crossed paths while there?**

 **Naru said he wouldn't kill Sesshy unless he had no choice, and for some crazy reason, she believed him.**

 **But what if SESSHY had killed Naru?**

 **Would he have, given how they had worked together to keep her alive?**

 **The fact he refused to talk to her about what happened in the cave...**

 **"What am I going to do when that man gets back? If he's still all weird, I think I might go crazy." She said to herself.**

 **"Even when not around you insult me."**

 **Akane jumped and dropped her book.**

 **She watched as Sesshomaru came thru the door, white hair shining under the pale moonlight.**

 **He was a sight to behold.**  
 **A beautiful male.**

 **"This one is not 'weird' by any means, if anything, that name belongs to you."**

 **The playful tone he was using set her nerves at ease as she smiled at him.**

 **"Welcome back, I was so worried when the news of the mountain came..."**

 **That typical arrogant look came into his eyes at her words.**

 **"Of course this one was unharmed, it was an uneventful waist of time."**

 **Akane rolled her eyes at his boasting, but she could not keep the loving smile off her face as she looked him over.**

 **Yes, she missed him.**  
 **Even that yokai arrogance.**  
 **And he did look just fine.**

 **"Sooo, are you gonna tell me if my friends are okay? What the hell happened? WHY did the mountain collapse? What about Naraku?"**

 **The yokai male frowned at her from his place leaning against the doorway.**

 **"Did you take a breath with that?"**

 **Crossing her arms, she stuck her tongue out at him.**

 **"Answer me."**

 **With a sigh, he seemed to be deciding what to say.**

 **"For the most part, your friends are fine, alive at least. The Kikyo woman however, did not survive. And as I said it was a waist of time. Naraku fled before this one could do much, but it does appear that he is a bit more annoying to kill then before. Whatever he did in that mountain worked..."**

 **His frown deepened when he caught her leaning forward at Naraku's name.**

 **"Sigh... The truce was over. So YES this one did try to kill him."**

 **"Even though he helped you save my life, you want to kill him?"**

 **His eyes flashed dangerously.**

 **"It is because of him that you became wounded in the first place. Kagura is his, the walking corpses were his, it was all because he lives."**

 **"OUCH. Bro, that's just cold." Akane said with a sad sigh.**

 **"Did you WANT this one to die while fighting him?" He snapped.**

 **"Don't be stupid. Just thought maybe you could give the guy a chance."**

 **He stared at her unblinking.**

 **Oh yeah Akane, you just pushed your luck with that one right there...**

 **"So, anyways, what did you do once the mountain started to crumble?"**

 **Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes at her question.**

 **"I flew off." He stated like SHE was the stupid one, and strangely it made her smile from ear to ear.**

 **How the hell did she miss that attitude of his so much? But she had.**

 **"What are you smiling about?" He asked her in an annoyed tone.**

 **"I'm just glad your okay."**

 **"Such little faith in my power..." He said with a sigh.**

 **Again, she could not help but smile at how quick he was to pout.**

 **"Sesshy, my love, you could be the most powerful thing alive and I would STILL be grateful every time you came home to me." She stated with a wink.**

 **That seemed to earn his forgiveness.**

 **He came over to her, taking care to not wake Rin with his boots.**

 **Now he was standing in front of her, the firelight reflected in his eyes.**

 **In silence he removed his armor and set it aside, looking relieved to have the extra weight removed.**

 **Maybe he was hurt?**  
 **He looked tired, that was for sure.**

 **Akane would bet money he hadn't slept the entire time he was gone.**

 **Sesshomaru was staring at her now.**  
 **Akane could tell he was studying her, making sure she was truly better.**

 **So she sat in silence as he gave her a solid once over with his intense eyes.**

 **Sesshomaru had noticed the moment he had stood outside the door that the scent of his mates blood was barely even in the air.**

 **That had been the first good sign.**  
 **And hearing the way she had been talking to herself was also reassuring.**

 **Not to mention the slight bickering that had just happened.**

 **How odd that he had missed that while away from her this time.**

 **She LOOKED better.**  
 **But looks could be deceiving.**

 **Her skin was back to it's normal creamy color, no longer that of snow.**

 **Blue eyes shined with teasing and love as she couldn't seem to stop smiling.**

 **Indeed, his strange human was on the road to recovery.**

 **Letting out a relieved breath he didn't know he was holding, Sesshomaru knelt in front of her.**

 **Akane blinked in surprise at his sudden movement, but when he moved to kiss her she relaxed and returned it.**

 **He had missed her more then he thought he would to be honest.**

 **Jaken just was not even a half decent stand in for her comedic comments.**

 **Sesshomaru had found himself looking to his side now and then, expecting to see her at her rightful place...**

 **Yes.**  
 **He had missed her.**

 **When he pulled away from the kiss, Akane reached out and placed her hand on his face.**

 **The scent of orange blossom and jasmine filled him up, and he nuzzled into her warm palm.**

 **"I love you." She smiled, then leaned forward and kissed the moon on his forehead, something she liked doing.**

 **He sat by her side, unable to keep the content smile off his own face.**

 **This was right.**  
 **It was this he had been needing.**  
 **Missing.**

 **"I love you too." He said as he slowly and gently wraped his arm around her.**

 **Akane let out a pleasure filled sigh as she snuggled into his side.**

 **"Where is Jaken? I can't believe that I didn't ask that already." She stated suddenly, as if coming out of a daze.**

 **Chuckling at her oddness, he toyed with the hair falling over her shoulder.**

 **"He is keeping guard outside tonight. This one wanted some kind of privacy, even if Rin is sleeping over there."**

 **"Haru did a good job at keeping me down by the way, annoyingly so."**

 **Sesshomaru smiled at her annoyed tone, having missed even that.**

 **"This one is certain that you did not make it an easy job." He teased.**

 **Akane huffed, and lightly smacked at his chest with both hands.**

 **He took those small hands into his and pulled them to his lips.**

 **Sesshomaru heard her heart race and watched her cheeks turn pink as he licked at her fingertips.**

 **Aaah.**  
 **The taste of her skin again.**  
 **To long he had went without it.**

 **She let out a small moan when he teasingly nipped at her index finger.**

 **Sesshomaru knew he needed to stop.**  
 **Rin was right over there, and they were in the village.**

 **But he needed to see those eyes turn to blue lightning with desire, if only for a moment, before he was satisfied.**

 **Sesshomaru released one hand, and turned the other over so he could kiss at the veins that held her blood.**

 **He wanted to bite, and she could tell.**

 **THERE it was.**  
 **The eyes of his Dragon Goddess.**

 **Akane's eyes shone bright blue, with white bolts running in them.**

 **When angry, it was a terrifying site.**

 **But when filled with sexual desire?**

 **"Beautiful..." He breathed before leaning his head down to capture her mouth with his own.**

 **Akane leaned into him, envading his mouth with her tongue.**

 **Mmmm.**  
 **Yes, they needed some time alone.**  
 **Tomorrow.**

 **No.**  
 **She was still injured.**  
 **But soon.**  
 **SOON.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled away, and smiled at how she protested.**

 **But even she knew why, and settled back against him like a human blanket.**

 **They sat in silence for a while.**  
 **Nothing but each others breathing and the crackle of the fire.**

 **He continued to play with the strands of her hair while she traced circles with her fingers inside his robes.**

 **With every circle the skin of his chest tingled more and more.**

 **Despite everything that had happened these last few days, just being by her side again soothed him.**

 **Even with her odd desire to somehow try and save Naraku.**

 **He knew in his core that the girl, for reasons he didn't understand, wanted to save everyone.**

 **Even the spider.**  
 **How she planed to save that man from himself, Sesshomaru had no clue.**  
 **And for even more strange reasons, he could not hate her for being that way.**

 **It was just how she was.**  
 **She had saved HIM after all...**

 **Sesshomaru eventually felt her drift off, and found himself following.**

 **He had not slept in days...**

 **NEXT DAY.**

 **Despite his worries of sexual tension the night before, the next day was full of enough dramatic distractions that Sesshomaru didn't even have to worry about giving in to his desires.**

 **The moment the sun was up, Chika had come flying thru the door, with a panic filled Jaken on her heels.**

 **Her brother had just informed her of Sesshomaru's arrival in the night, and it was clear she blamed him for the state Aki had been left in.**

 **Sesshomaru, being the total opposite of a morning person, didn't give a crap that she had caught the two sleeping in each others arms.**

 **But the woman's loud protests and whines had awoken Rin who went into a panic much like Jaken's.**

 **Akane didn't seem to know what to do at this point. If the girl moved to much the blanket would fall, revealing her bandaged chest.**

 **But because of her wounds she was not bandaged to look like a male.**

 **So Akane really couldn't move off of Sesshomaru without risking the other girl seeing something.**

 **Meanwhile, Haru had entered the scene to try and calm and remove his sister before something happened.**

 **But all the loud voices, from Jaken and Rin trying to make excuses as to why the two slept together, to Chika yelling at him for putting Aki in harms way and then going on about how wrong it was for two MEN to be together...**

 **That on top of him feeling the panic rise in his mate...**

 **It was far to early in the day for such loud nonsense.**

 **So Sesshomaru had decided right then and there to just get it done.**

 **He had yanked the blanket from Akane's tight hold and dropped it casually to the floor.**

 **The room fell silent.**  
 **His ears were eternally grateful.**

 **Then a side effect he didn't think of happened...  
**

 **Akane slapped him.**

 **HARD.**

 **He was still in shock when she shoved him away from her, causing him to kind of half lay on the floor.**

 **"YOU DICK! If I wanted her to know yet, that sure AIN'T how I was gonna do it! MORON!" She roared at him.**

 **He blinked like an idiot.**  
 **It had been a long time since she was this angry with him.**

 **The animal in him wanted to go hide.**  
 **It was ridiculous.**

 **Both Rin and Jaken had escaped out the door the moment they had seen the slap coming.**

 **Haru looked like he was trying not to burst into laughter.**

 **Chika?**  
 **She was standing as if frozen.**  
 **Eyes wide as bowls.**

 **Akane looked to the girl, regret and horror in her eyes.**

 **"I'm sorry, miss Chika-san. I really was going to tell you, but not like this."**

 **"Aki-sama..." The girl said in a daze.**

 **"Your a girl? This whole time you've been playing me for a fool..."**

 **The hurt was clear in her voice as she backed away three steps.**

 **Haru spoke up then.**

 **"Come on sis, she flirts with all the girls in the village, your the only one who took it so far. And if you think about it, she's been trying to tell you that things wouldn't work-"**

 **"But Aki-sama is a GIRL!" Chika yelled.**

 **"Sis, did the kid ever ONCE actually say she was a guy? Yeah, the clothes, the act, but did she ever confirm or deny?"**

 **Chika blushed red, even while glaring at the floor.**

 **Without a word, she left.**

 **Haru glanced over to them.**

 **"Uh, that went well." He gave a fake laugh before gulping at the way Akane turned to glare at Sesshomaru.**

 **The yokai swallowed as once again her eyes were lightning, but this was most certainly not the type he wanted.**

 **"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She roared at him, making him flinch.**

 **He had no clue what to say.**  
 **He had wanted the yelling to stop, to just make the human girl leave his mate alone, but had not thought it thru in the least bit.**

 **He truly hated mornings.**

 **Akane was moving, trying to get to her feet, so he stood quickly and moved to stop her before she hurt herself.**

 **"You fucking STAY right there!" She yelled out, putting power in the one word she had never used on him.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he felt the pressure around his neck as it suddenly pulled him backwards.**

 **The yokai slammed so hard into the wooden floor that he went thru it.**

 **Hitting dirt and hearing his bones creak from the impact.**

 **It hurt.**  
 **WAY more then he thought it would.**

 **In shock, Sesshomaru just stared up out of the hole he had made in the floor, trying not to groan in pain.**

 **Yes indeed.**  
 **He HATED mornings...**

 **"Aki-san, please slow down before you hurt yourself again." Haru pleaded as Akane went looking for his sister.**

 **She was already hurting, having got up way to fast and without help.**

 **But she needed to find the girl and try to explain why she hadn't told her sooner about the truth.**

 **"Come on kiddo, if he finds that I've let you go wondering about-"**

 **"Oh trust me, he's not coming for a long while." Akane stated with a growl.**

 **"Sesshy knows when to leave me alone, and he knows you came with me outside, the dog will most likely go hide somewhere for a bit."**

 **Haru stared in wonder as he helped her along the path to his house.**

 **"Well, I don't blame him. You scared me back there pretty good. What on earth did you do to him?"**

 **"Something long overdue, seeing as how he did it to me twice." She said.**

 **Haru said nothing as he helped to girl inside his home, taking her to the back where his sister stayed.**

 **"Are you sure you want to do this now? She might still be upset and run off."**

 **"Gotta try." Akane stated.**

 **Sure enough, the dark haired girl was sitting on her bed, no longer crying.**

 **Looking up, her eyes lit up for a mere half second before she looked away.**

 **"I'm sorry I made you come here when you are hurt, Aki-sama, but I didn't think you would follow." She said.**

 **"Not gonna run sis?" Haru asked.**

 **She shook her head, causing the braid to fall over her shoulder.**

 **Gently, Haru set Akane down on the floor across from his sister.**

 **"I think I should go and check on Sesshy-kun, just to see if he's alive."**

 **Akane snorted at his joke.**

 **"What happened?" Chika asked, looking at them in curiosity.**

 **"Aki-san crashed Sesshy-kun into the floor, well, more like broke him thru the floor... That has to hurt." He gave a short laugh before leaving.**

 **Chika turned to Akane with wide eyes.**

 **"Because of what he did?"**

 **"More like because of HOW he did it. But the jerk is a total grouch in the morning, so he most likely was only thinking of a way to shut everyone up all at once..." Akane sighed.**

 **The two girls sat across in silence, glancing at each other.**

 **"You didn't hurt yourself coming over here did you?" Chika said at last.**

 **Akane shook her head, even if her shoulder was throbbing.**

 **Back to silence.**

 **Akane wasn't sure how to say why she hadn't already told the girl.**

 **It had just gotten harder and harder the more she claimed to like 'Aki'.**

 **Chika was a natural beauty, sweet even if stubborn, beyond caring, and the idea of hurting her had made it impossible for Akane to just come out and say it.**

 **She DID like the girl.**  
 **As a close friend.**

 **The silence was driving her crazy...**

 **""I'm sorry!"" Both said together.**

 **They stared, and laughed.**

 **"You first, miss Chika-san." Akane said with a smile.**

 **For a moment, the girl just looked at her, then nodded to herself.**

 **"I'm sorry for acting so clingy to you. I can imagine that might be why you did not tell me the truth. Aki-sama, you are the kind of person who would not want to break my heart, even if it meant playing the part of my crush."**

 **Akane gaped at the girls words.**

 **"Even so, I should have told you the second time we showed up. I was wrong to take advantage of you girls for a bath that day, and saying that I didn't think I would get attached to you is no excuse for it."**

 **At her words, the girl seemed to perk up a great deal.**

 **"So, you got attached to me?"**

 **"Of course I did! I think of you as a close friend, and seriously hope that this does not mess things up much."**

 **Suddenly, the girl moved to sit next to her, eyes shining.**

 **"Nothing is messed up, Aki-sama."**

 **Akane let out a sigh, but felt a tad odd as the girl leaned up against her other shoulder, like she does with Sesshy.**

 **"I still like you, Aki-sama."**

 **Akane cleared her throat, hoping the girl meant the friendship kind.**

 **"So, how mad are you at me for what happened?" She asked, slowly moving to stand up.**

 **Chika beat her to it and helped her to her feet with a frown.**

 **"Mad? Why would I be mad?"**

 **Most normal people would be, Akane thought with a blink.**

 **Chika gave her a wide smile and began to help move her down the hall.**

 **"You need to still rest, Aki-sama! You really shouldn't have chased me so."**

 **This was starting to sound like her normal flirting...**

 **"Umm, Chika-san?"**

 **"Mhmm?" She answered perkily.**

 **"I am a girl after all..."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Well, another thing you need to know is that Sesshy is my..."**

 **Akane paused.**

 **No.**  
 **She didn't think the term 'mate' would be enough to get her point across.**

 **"He's my fiance'." She finished.**

 **"Is that so?" The girl didn't even sound interested one bit.**

 **"Yes, he is, so now you understand why he was kinda touchy with you?"**

 **They had just made it up the hill, and were approaching the shack.**

 **"Oh, I knew even before that the two of you were lovers."**

 **"Fiance's" Akane corrected.**

 **"Whatever. But that's okay."**

 **Okay?**  
 **What was okay?**

 **Why did she get the feeling that none of todays events had done much in getting this girl to back off?**

 **They entered to see that no man save for Jaken was inside.**

 **The imp, along with Rin, were being sweet enough to attempt to patch up the damage done to the floor.**

 **Both paused to look at Akane, both asking with their eyes if she had managed to calm down.**

 **She greeted them with a smile.**

 **"Oh my! You did that to him just because of what he did to me?" Chika said in awe of how deep the man sized hole in the floor was.**

 **"Well..." Akane didn't know what to say at this point without making whatever was happening worse.**

 **Chika giggled and helped Akane back onto the bed, removing the robe that Haru had covered her with to go outside and placing the blanket back.**

 **"I need to go start my daily chores, I'm far from late starting them. You rest up and get better!" Chika winked before she all but skipped out the door.**

 **Akane just watched her go.**  
 **Feeling a bit sick.**  
 **And confused.**

 **"What on earth was that about?" Jaken voiced her very thoughts.**

 **"I think Mama still has a girlfriend." Rin said with a surprised blink.**

 **"What have I done? How did I even DO it for goodness sake..." Akane moaned and flopped back.**

 **Pain hit her, but she didn't care.**

 **"Hey guys, what say you to the moment our Sesshy gets the nerve to come back we just kinda get the heck out of here. Y'know, until next time."**

 **"Yeah, okay." Rin nodded.**

 **"Good plan, good plan." Jaken said.**

 **Awesome, she thought.**  
 **Now if only Sesshy would get the guts to come back inside...**


	42. Chapter 42 The next step

**hi hi!**  
 **so just wanted to warn ya'll that from this point on the main original plot changes drastically.**  
 **I own all the anime, all of it, the finale act included too.**  
 **on dvd, not OWN own cause lets face it, if I owned Sesshomaru all kinds of naughty things would be happening and I sure as hell would not be writing...  
wait, yeah, he might kill me if I claimed to own him... never mind!**  
 **what was I saying?**  
 **oh, yeah...**  
 **point is, yes I know how it goes, the laws that applied and word for word how it ends, yup yup!**  
 **but my girl is meant to change all that.**  
 **so please no complaints as to changes and things that didn't happen in the original. ya'll been great so far.**  
 **just wanted to warn you.**  
 **./././././././././././././././././././././././././.**

 **THE NEXT STEP ON THE ROAD.**

 **Akane tried once again to swing her sword and once again the pain that shot thru her shoulder made her cry out and release the blade.**

 **"Shit." She hissed out, clutching her shoulder with her other hand.**

 **It was throbbing now, but the shot of pain had been like white fire.**

 **Why wasn't she fully healed yet?!**

 **Granted, it hadn't been all that long ago that she nearly died.**  
 **But the fact she still couldn't use her sword was driving her mad.**

 **Worse still, she had to act like there was no pain when Sesshomaru was around, otherwise the yokai just might abandon her at the village.**

 **He had threatened to do so as it was, in fear of her getting this hurt again.**

 **But Akane had won that fight.**  
 **After all, even if he were to go after Naraku alone, she could still die of a random yokai attack...**

 **Not a good argument, but it worked.**

 **So now Akane could only practice with her sword when he was off.**

 **Not that it had happened much since the day of the bridge accident.**

 **Yeah, yeah, she had almost died.**  
 **Sure, sure, her shoulder might not fully recover anytime soon.**

 **But dang it all, she wasn't weak!**  
 **Even without the sword, she had her lightning hands and strength.**

 **Lucky for her, Sesshomaru's sword had been acting odd, shaking and glowing, so three days ago he head left.**  
 **Unsure as to what or where, he made them stay behind.**

 **And for once, she didn't mind.**  
 **Akane loved the fact he had turned into a caring and protective boyfriend, but sometimes it made her think of what Naraku had said...**

 **He acted like she was some weak thing, in need of constant watching.**  
 **It had gotten worse since the accident and she worried that this was how it would always be.**

 **"You'll always be looked down on."**

 **That is what Naraku had said, and in all honesty, it was starting to look like he was right.**

 **And she didn't know what to do.**

 **With a growl, Akane yanked her sword up from the ground, glaring at it with all her annoyance.**

 **Suddenly guilty, she placed it back in the sheath gently, stroking the hilt.**

 **"Sorry for taking it out on you." She said to the blade.**

 **No, it had never spoken, but like the other blades made by Totosai, it gave off a feeling of life.**

 **Suddenly, a scent blew on the wind that made her insides tingle.**  
 **A feeling of power floated in the air.**

 **Even before she looked to the sky, Akane could sense her mates return.**

 **It was unfair, that a dog yokai could fly just fine, while a dragon such as herself was afraid of heights.**

 **But god if he didn't look enchanting while the wind moved his hair.**

 **But the expression on his face kept her from going to other yummy places.**

 **Sesshomaru had that look again.**

 **The one when he does something nice for someone and wants to come up with an excuse as to why.**

 **Akane frowned as he came from the sky, for Sesshomaru had not used that look in a long while.**

 **He doesn't make up reasons to be nice anymore, she thought as he landed.**

 **But sure enough, his eyes looked guilty and his brow was furrowed with a half frown, like he was embarrast and annoyed all at the same time.**

 **If he's feeling odd about doing something nice, it must mean his brother was there to see...**

 **"Welcome back love." Akane walked over and kissed his chin.**

 **Sesshomaru in turn leaned down and kissed her forehead.**

 **"I apologize for being gone so long this time, but Tensiega would not leave me alone unless I followed."**

 **Smiling at his sweetness, she winked.**

 **"You've been gone longer in the past, why let it bug you now?"**

 **He looked her over, making sure she was unharmed, a new habit that he did anytime he had to leave them alone.**

 **Since Akane's close dance with death, the poor man was nearly paranoid that he would lose her.**

 **As sweet as it was, his more then normal worry all but drove her crazy since they had set back out on the road once more.**

 **"I'm FINE." She rolled her eyes.**

 **Clearing his throat, he ignored her tone and walked past her.**

 **Rin, who had been deep into Pokemon, spotted him and waved like crazy.**

 **"Papa! Papa! Come see this pretty fox I just got! It's a Ninetails."**

 **Jaken, who was sitting by the girls side reading, snorted.**

 **"What an imaginative name..." He mumbled with an eye roll.**

 **Rin elbowed him in the ribs.**

 **He whacked her shoulder.**

 **This began a small hand smacking match that freakishly reminded Akane of an episode of Spongebob...**

 **Even Sesshomaru just watched for a moment, clearly amused.**

 **She let her mate visit his daughter for a bit, and when it was clear he was on his way to look for food, Akane took hold of his empty sleeve.**

 **"So, am I allowed to know just why your sword has been acting crazy?"**

 **He glanced behind to her, that look once again crossing his face.**  
 **But this time there was something else to it too, a sadness.**

 **He let out a small sigh before he gave an answer to her question.**

 **"There was something it wanted this one to do. And by doing, I now know what Naraku is looking for."**

 **Sighing, Akane moved in front of him, looking up with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"You can be so cryptic. WHAT has you acting all embarrast?"**

 **That frown increased.**  
 **Looking like he wanted to protest, but with a small sigh, he gave up.**

 **"This Sesshomaru was... Made to bring a childs father back from the dead. In truth, that is not the problem. However, Inuyasha was there as well. The hanyou's attitude made it a bit more difficult then it had to be..."**

 **Akane blinked.**

 **"Oooh..." She said once realization hit.**

 **A childs father back to life huh?**  
 **That alone had to be hard on him, due to not being able to bring his own back all those years ago.**

 **And with Inuyasha there, even with Kagome trying to keep him in check...**

 **She could picture her mate half tempted to leave the creature dead just to spite his brother, but at least his better nature had made him change his mind on that.**

 **"That sounds like you had one heck of a time while you were gone."**

 **Akane watched something flash in his golden eyes, regret and sadness, before he looked away from her.**

 **"Are you okay?" She asked.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Oh yeah, she had nailed it.**  
 **Saving anothers father had made him think about his own.**

 **"Sesshomaru."**

 **He stiffened, still not looking at her.**  
 **She hardly ever said his full name.**

 **Akane reached up and placed her hand on his face, running her thumb across that firm jawline of his.**

 **"I'm proud of you, y'know? That had to be just a little hard."**

 **Still refusing to look at her, the yokai male nuzzled into her hand.**

 **"A little." He barely said aloud.**

 **Good god she wanted to kiss him.**

 **There were still so many things about him that she didn't know.**  
 **Like just what were his feelings when it came to his father.**

 **Whenever he spoke of his father, there was a respect, and yet a deep anger.**  
 **An anger that had more to it then just the sword problem.**

 **But right now, it was clear that her man was missing him...**

 **Unable to take his silence, Akane removed her hand and embraced him.**

 **Sesshomaru was angry with himself. The entire flight back, memories of the past flooded his mind.**  
 **Memories he rather not recall.**

 **He and his father had so many fights and disagreements.**  
 **And yet, when the news of his death had finally come...**

 **How foolish.**  
 **There was no point in thinking of the past when there was no way to change anything about it.**

 **But watching that young one cry when he thought his father gone...**

 **Sesshomaru's heart had felt a small tinge of pain.**

 **He had wanted to get away, to not see and there for, not think of such things.**

 **And then the foxchild had done it.**  
 **Asked, nearly BEGGED him to bring the childs father back.**

 **Even his stupid sword was bent on him helping this father and son pair be reunited once more.**

 **And so he had.**

 **But watching the two together, it was hard to bare. So he had left as soon as possible, not even reacting to the girl who called out a thank you.**

 **Yes, he had found out very useful information this way. A clue as to the next moves of Naraku.**

 **But the rush of emotions long buried had made it nearly not worth it...**

 **Sesshomaru had been in deep thought when he felt his mate hug him.**

 **Still not a thing he was used to, his body froze up in shock for a minute.**

 **Clearly he had worried her.**  
 **Placing his hand in her hair, a smile came to him.**

 **Yes, this girl, without even knowing of his past could tell that something like that was a hard thing. And was doing her best to comfort him with making it embarassing.**

 **How could she know such?**  
 **Did she know his heart that well...**

 **Sesshomaru breathed in her scent, and it melted away the thoughts in his mind that were troubling him.**

 **"You okay now?" Her worry filled voice asked as she held tighter.**

 **Strange girl.**  
 **Did holding so tight to him not hurt?**  
 **Her head was just barely above the armor on his chest.**

 **"I am well." He said at last.**

 **She looked up at him, staring hard with those light blue eyes, lower lip pushed out just a little.**

 **Clearly she didn't believe him.**

 **But it was an adorable look for her.**

 **"In any case, this one now knows the most likely place to find Naraku."**

 **Akane's eyes went wide as she stepped back in surprise.**

 **Ah.**  
 **That got her off topic.**  
 **Perfect.**

 **"So soon? It's been what, two or three weeks since the mountain crumbled?"**

 **"I only know the location. How to GET there is another thing entirely."**

 **She frowned at him then gave a teasing kind of smile.**

 **"And here I thought the great Sesshomaru knew all of Japan..."**

 **Scoffing at her, he gave a light growl of annoyance.**

 **For some reason his mate liked it when he did that, and her smile got brighter as she batted her eyes.**

 **"So scary." She cooed sweetly.**

 **"Most think so." He stated.**

 **It was beyond irritating that this woman didn't seem to fear him even in the slightest bit.**

 **Hells, the ONE time he had shown her his true self?**  
 **She had called him... Cute.**

 **"Are you INSANE?" He had said the moment he changed back.**

 **"But your so damn fluffy! Just a big cute fluffy puppy."**

 **The worst part was, she was serious.**

 **If it was actually possible to die of embarrasment, he would have done so on that very day...**

 **Blinking out of that most annoying memory, he found that she was right in front of him, staring.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **"SO, where is this unknown location? A place you don't know how to find."**

 **"The borderland of the dead." He stated without thinking.**

 **And mentally slapped himself after.**

 **CRAP!**  
 **He wasn't going to tell her!**

 **Akane gaped, eyes huge, and then what he thought would happen did indeed happen...**

 **She got EXCITED about it.**

 **"Really?! Like, as in, the place you guys went for the sword?!"**

 **Frowning, he simply nodded.**

 **The woman started hopping.**  
 **Like a really cute, none annoying, human form, rabbit.**

 **"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" She squealed in delight.**

 **"I was sooo annoyed when Kagome told me that story and I had missed it! I mean, bones everywhere, FLYING SKELETON BIRDS?! Coolness!"**

 **All he could do while she rambled on about bones was watch her hop up and down with his eyes.**

 **As strange as it was that his mate had this morbid side, the energy of her excitement was adorable.**

 **THIS was part of why he didn't want to tell her about it.**  
 **Not only this, but because he had no intention of letting her go there.**

 **"It's not a place for humans. Once the way is found, this Sesshomaru is to go there alone. You and the others will be left in a safe place." He said firmly.**

 **"But Sesshy-"**

 **"I will NOT risk losing you again."**

 **He left no room for debate.**  
 **This was what his mind was set on.**

 **However, the way her excitement deflated all but made him feel guilty.**

 **Sesshomaru could tell by her eyes that she wasn't going to fight him on this too much, even if she wanted to.**  
 **She understood his concern.**

 **"You were so close to death, my Akane, so close that I never want to risk that again. From now on, just trust me when I say something is a bit too dangerous for you to handle."**

 **Oh, she wanted to argue.**  
 **He could tell by how she bit her lower lip and the sparks in her eyes.**

 **"So why even let me come with you at all then huh? I could die with any yokai that attacks." She pouted, looking away from him.**

 **So cute.**  
 **He could not help but smile.**

 **"You are strong. There is little that can do much harm to you when you are at your best." He stated.**

 **Clearly not what she thought he might say, Akane snapped her head back his way with surprise in her eyes.**

 **"Say what?"**

 **He raised an eyebrow at her bewildered tone of voice.**

 **When he did not respond, she took hold of the spikes on his chest armor and gave a shake.**

 **"Say it again, damn it!"**

 **What on earth?**  
 **Did he not complement her enough or something?**  
 **This was as odd as it was amusing.**

 **"This one just said that you are strong. It goes without saying that I would not have let you leave that village if I thought you incapable."**

 **"The WHY have you been hovering over me like a mother hen? It's like you think I'm helpless." She whined.**

 **He was a what now?**  
 **A mother hen?**

 **Snorting at her words, have gave her a stern glare.**

 **"You are still in recovery. Good gods woman, you nearly DIED. This one has every right to be protective until you make a full recovery." He said, not hiding his irritation.**

 **Akane blinked up at him.**

 **"Until I recover?" She repeated.**

 **Why did she act confused?**  
 **Did he not make it clear enough?**

 **"Do not expect such behavior from me once you are well enough. I will not be able to focus at all if I must have all my attention on you in a fight."**

 **Did the woman not get he was only being so over protective because she was still hurt?**

 **She gaped up at him, clasping her hands together as if in prayer before snapping back to grab his armor.**

 **Both of his eyebrows went up at this massive act of strangeness from her.**

 **"You mean it? Are you saying that I'm not some weak thing you have to protect all the time? You think I can take care of myself?" She said, once again shaking the armor on his chest.**

 **"Most of the time." He nodded calmly.**

 **"But you REALLY mean it?" She repeated once again.**

 **The doubt in her voice was a bit bothersome. Why did she seem to have a hard time believing him?**

 **"As you would say... Duh." He teased with a smirk, flicking her forehead with the tip of his claw.**

 **She stared up at him, eyes shining bright for an eerie amount of time.**

 **It was as if she never thought he would say something like that.**

 **A small burst of wind blew some hair into her face, and yet she still didn't stop staring up at him.**

 **"What?" He blinked.**

 **"I really do love you, y'know?" She smiled up at him.**

 **"Strange human..."**

 **"And by the way," she said, releasing his armor at last and stepping back to fix her hair.**

 **"That oh so sweetness you just said has totally earned my forgiveness from the other day."**

 **Now it was his turn to gape at her.**

 **Seriously?**  
 **Ever since the day he had told that Chika girl the truth about 'Aki' being a woman, Akane had not went a full day without bringing it up.**

 **The fact she had slapped him, AND used the necklace on him for the first time ever, was not enough for her to forgive him for being so rude.**

 **"Does this mean you are finished with trying to make me feel guilty?"**

 **Akane laughed a bit at his shocked tone, and crossed her arms.**

 **"Well, considering it didn't seem to be working, yeah I'm done."**

 **"Thank the gods." He let out a breath of relief at the wonderful news.**

 **"AND I won't argue about you going to that place by yourself. Even if it has cool bones and stuff." She added.**

 **Sesshomaru froze.**  
 **The sweetness of the voice, and the easy way she was agreeing to things...**

 **"What is it you want of me?" He asked cautiously, eyeing her.**

 **A sly look came to her face.**  
 **It was both sexy and scary to him.**

 **"What I want is for you not to panic or forbid me from what I'm going to do the next time we go to my place."**

 **The girl paused for dramatic effect and wiggled her eyebrows in the way he found creepy as hell.**

 **Dear gods.**  
 **What did she want?**  
 **Was she going to do something to him?**

 **He glared at her, which only made her smile innocently.**

 **"I want a tattoo." She grinned.**

 **Blank.**  
 **His mind went blank.**

 **"Wha?" He said without meaning.**

 **What a stupid response.**  
 **But still, she wanted a tattoo?**

 **"Whatever for?" He added, not hiding how the thought was crazy.**

 **Akane laughed, and suddenly Rin was there too, also smiling.**

 **"You must have told him, huh? Rin can tell by his face." The child laughed.**

 **My face?**  
 **Was the shock that visible?**

 **"Isn't it a neat idea? So romantic!" Rin said while she clasp her hands together with a sigh.**

 **Romantic?**  
 **A tattoo?**  
 **How...**

 **"Slow down sweety, your scaring him. Besides, I haven't said it all yet."**

 **Rin pouted up at her and batted those warm brown eyes.**

 **"Then say it! Say it! It's so sweet."**

 **Completely bewildered, he glanced to Jaken, who had not moved from his spot, yet was eyeing them as if he too knew what was going on.**

 **"Well, I said a tattoo, but it's two actually. One on each shoulder."**

 **Now it was TWO?**

 **Looking at her again, the curiosity made him tilt his head to the side.**

 **"Why?"**

 **This just made her smile, a slight blush to her cheeks as she went on, looking at the ground in a shy way.**

 **"I want a blue crescent moon on my right shoulder, and a purple one on my left shoulder. A tribute to us."**

 **Again his mind went blank.**  
 **But for a whole other reason this time.**

 **That was...**  
 **Touching.**  
 **Yes, that was the word, touching.**

 **He felt a warmth building up inside, like the first time she had gotten the nerve to kiss him on her own...**

 **Akane wasn't sure how her man was to take this idea.**  
 **In truth, she had put allot of thought into it, and wanted to make it happen.**

 **So she just kept going with her plan without looking up at him.**

 **"I'm going to get a light blue for the one representing me, and well duh the color of your moon for you. Think I'll add clouds and bats to mine, but stars are totally for yours. I wear lots of shirts that show off my shoulders, so I also thought that anyone to see me with you would see it like your mark. Y'know, like I'm marked as your girl..."**

 **Akane paused in her description when she caught the look on his face.**

 **The smile was rare indeed.**  
 **Only given when truly happy.**

 **His golden eyes shining with some inner light, a beautiful smile.**

 **A joy filled expression that made every fiber of her being heat up.**

 **"You would go thru pain to mark yourself as mine?" He asked.**

 **Oh wow...**  
 **In this moment, Sesshomaru was completely breathtaking.**

 **"Well fuck, I would get your NAME tattooed on me if it wasn't kinda cheesy to do something like that. But I was thinking of your nickname under the moon maybe-"**

 **She was cut off when he kissed her.**

 **Like his smile, this kind of kiss was also somewhat rare.**

 **A no holds bared, I want to strip you bare and lick you down, kind of kiss.**

 **Knees went weak, but he held her up as she fell into him.**  
 **Heat made her dragon coil and growl with desire, that growl escaping her own lips as she returned the kiss.**

 **Rin squealed in delight, face going six shades of pink, before she dashed off.**

 **"It's a big whopping YES Jaken-sama!"**

 **Akane and Sesshomaru were too busy trying to catch their breath after that kiss to laugh at the girl.**

 **Akane was still to weak to stand on her own as she stared up at him.**

 **"Wow," She breathed.**

 **"And here I though you would freak."**

 **Laughing, he rested his forehead against her own.**

 **"I might still 'freak'. But at the moment my Akane, this Sesshomaru is deeply touched you would consider it."**

 **"Oh, it's happenin' baby!" She assured him with a certainty.**

 **"Very well."**

 **"That's it? No fighting, no freaking? Nada zip zilch? You sick Sesshy?"**

 **"Woman, don't ruin the moment." He teased even as he kissed her again.**


	43. Chapter 43 Thoughts and worries

**THOUGHTS AND WORRIES.**

 **The borderland of the dead.**  
 **It was the place of the finale shard for the Shikon Jewel, leaving only those inside of Koga and Kohaku.**

 **Funny how she had been so close to death, if she had known, maybe she could have looked for it...**

 **A bad joke.**

 **When she said that it had caused Sesshomaru to actually whack her upside the head.**  
 **And he did it HARD too.**

 **"Not amusing." He had snapped.**

 **Clearly, no jokes were to be had when it came to Akane's brush with death.**  
 **Which was hard, given how she had made up so many to use...**

 **Slightly annoying how the yokai lord did not ever seem to appreciate her twisted type of humor.**

 **Akane sighed deeply as she waited by the firelight.  
It had been a long while since he had not allowed her to follow him for his nightly walk.**

 **But Sesshomaru looked like he needed time alone to think this time, so she had not pouted too much.  
Looking for the borderland, or a way to get there while alive, was ten times harder then even she had expected.**

 **In all honesty, given the magic she had seen in this time, Akane thought it might have been a tad easier to find.  
But so far, no spells, no secret portals, nothing was to be found.**

 **They had traveled long past the mess that was once the mountain Hakurei.**  
 **In all honesty, this was the farthest away from the magic well Akane had ever been, and it unnerved her a little.**

 **It would take weeks to get back there.**

 **She wasn't even going to bring school up to him at this rate.**

 **Naraku was the main thing on her man's mind. But he still would not tell her what had happened between them.**

 **Sesshomaru had started to become more easily irritated due to the fact he had no idea where to go from here.**

 **Akane had been trying to keep him distracted from his growing annoyance of being at a stand still.**

 **They had all finally had a talk about Rin wanting a weapon if her own.  
It had been a while since he found out about Akane training the girl to protect herself, but he had never said a word against it, so she had continued.**

 **It was on the list with Akane's tattoo.**  
 **They would get the child a small weapon of some kind once able to get back to Akane's world.**

 **Akane sighed once more.**  
 **It was late into the night, the firelight nearly faded to embers, yet Sesshy still had not returned from his walk.**

 **No doubt taking out his frustration on a poor tree trunk, Akane laughed.**

 **It was one of the odd habits he had.**

 **Akane smiled as she pictured him, staring off into space in deep thought, running his claws over the bark of a tree as he did so, peeling it.  
Ever since that day at the bridge, or more to the point, the day he had spent time with Naraku, Sesshomaru had spent even more time off in thought.**

 **What had happened?**  
 **According to him, it had been Naraku who had truly saved her life.**  
 **And Sesshomaru had let him go.**

 **At the mountain, from what he had said, Naraku allowed him to attack, yet did not really fight back.**

 **"He wanted me to strike. To test whatever it was that he had done, and so I did, also curious..."**

 **That's what Sesshomaru said.**  
 **But the damage done from his strike was pretty much a waist.**

 **Yet, he hadn't sounded angry that he DIDN'T kill Naraku either...**

 **Akane knew better then to ask too much about it, seeing as she herself had a huge secret to keep.**

 **At this point, she knew he would be angry with her for never telling him, but Akane was certain that Sesshy would forgive her secret friendship.**

 **As long as he understood it was JUST friendship, nothing else on her part.**

 **Yeah, they had kissed a few times, but once her mind was made up, she had put a stop to that... kinda.**

 **Unable to keep her eyes open, Akane felt herself drifting off.**  
 **Thoughts of the two men she cared about most on her mind...**

 **He returned later then expected.**  
 **Guilt hit him when he seen Akane asleep, curled up in the fur he had left behind for her to use.**

 **Yes, he was late.**

 **LATE.**

 **The word hit like a punch to his gut.**

 **Remembering the glare a pair of maroon eyes had given when the spider had used that word.**

 **"Your so beyond late that you might as well be going backwards."**

 **It was an odd sentence, from an odder man, yet the anger in those words had shocked Sesshomaru.**

 **It was only then that he knew Naraku had indeed fallen for Akane.**

 **As to when, or what had caused that love to form?  
It was driving him crazy trying to put it together.**

 **"I know her!"**

 **Naraku had sounded so offended.**

 **These thoughts, mixed with not knowing what to do about finding the spider again, Sesshomaru could feel himself getting more and more upset each day that passed. But all he could do was follow the scent of the boy, Kohaku, in hopes it would lead them to where the spider went.  
**

 **Akane, she knew something, was worried that HE knew it too...**

 **What was his mate not telling him?**

 **In truth, a tiny part of him was afraid to ask her, afraid to hear what it was she might say to answer.**

 **Those times when she left, but did not allow him to follow...**

 **Watching Akane toy with the fur in her sleep, a mix of regret and anger filled him at the thought of losing her.**

 **He NEVER wanted that spider to come to her rescue ever again.**

 **"This Sesshomaru will never be late again, not like that." He said aloud.**

 **And if she DID have some connection to that odd man?**  
 **He would simply make sure HIS place in her heart was the bigger one.**

 **For Sesshomaru would not put it past his odd mate to try and befriend the enemy of them all...**

 **The sound of his voice had stirred her.**

 **Sitting up, she rubbed her blue eyes in a way that made her look childish.**

 **"Mmmm. Sorry, I fell asleep." She said, looking up at him with a sleepy smile.**

 **His heart warmed at the site.**  
 **Simply adorable.**

 **"This one never once said you had to wait up for my return." He smiled.**

 **Yawning, she flopped back onto the fur, using it as both pillow and blanket.**

 **"Mmmkay..." And she was out again.**

 **It amazed him how she could do that.**

 **Being careful not to wake her again, he lay next to her once his armor was removed, and as if on instinct the girl rolled over and wrapped herself around him like a human blanket.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a sigh.**

 **Yes, if she did have contact with that other man, just what would he do...**

 **Kagura watched them, a fire growing in her belly as she did so.**

 **The foolish man had failed to kill her.**  
 **So much for her plan.**

 **And it had been so PERFECT.**

 **But that stupid Suikotsu had to go and screw it all up.**

 **What's worse, Naraku knew SHE had been the one behind it.**

 **The pain as he had nearly crushed her heart had been to much to bare.**  
 **He had laughed in her face as she screamed in agony.**

 **"I would kill you now, if it were not for the fact the very woman you want dead might not forgive me for it!"**

 **So instead, he had made her only wish for death, getting creative in his ways of torture while his eyes burned like fire from his anger.**

 **As if his precious human would have approved of any of it...**

 **His logic made no sense.**

 **Kagura had actually passed out from the pain of it.  
And when she awoke a few hours later, she had been chained to a wall in a dark place.**

 **She had just been released, and only because the newest incarnation, Hakudoshi, needed a caretaker.**

 **Apparently, Kanna and the Kohaku boy had taken the other half of the infant, right after it had been cut in two.**

 **Where the other half went?**  
 **She didn't bother to ask.**  
 **Naraku barely trusted her before.**  
 **Now? She was just lucky to breathe.**

 **If being a slave to a monster was considered lucky that is.**

 **And now SHE was stuck watching the new creepy brat.**

 **Naraku had forbid her from making contact with Sesshomaru and his wench, but he HADN'T said she couldn't watch them now and then.**

 **She needed a break from Hakudoshi.**  
 **If possible, the brat was more cruel than Naraku had yet to be.  
It was like all of Naraku's evilness had went right into this child.**

 **The boy was already plotting to kill his creator, and take the jewel...**

 **"Here you are Kagura."**

 **She jolted, nearly falling out of the tree that was her hiding place.**

 **"Speak of the devil." She hissed.**

 **The pale boy smiled a sly and cruel smile at her, speaking in a singsong kind of tone.**

 **"Just what would Naraku say if he knew you were here? Hmm?"**

 **"Whatever." Kagura looked away.**

 **Laughing at her, he turned his attention over to the campsite.**

 **"So. That yellow haired human is the one he told us all to not touch..."**

 **She watched the boy stare at the sleeping couple, like he was seizing up his next meal or something.**

 **"I see nothing special in that human, but the dog lord would be fun."**

 **Fearful as to what he meant by 'fun', she got to her feet.**

 **"Come on, time to get out of here."**

 **He lazily glanced her way, eyes ice.**

 **"What is it, afraid I'll hurt your LOVE?"**

 **The boy laughed at her expression.**

 **"No worries. He is of little use to me at this point, but then, so are you. In any case, we need to get going. There is something that needs looking into."**

 **"Oh?" She said in a bored tone.**

 **"A door to the borderland may be far closer then we thought. So come."**

 **Finished toying with her, he left.**

 **Not trusting this kid in the least, Kagura followed close behind.**

 **Yes, he was more frightening, more evil in nature, then even Naraku.**

 **And it was starting to frighten her.**

 **Meanwhile, Naraku himself was also watching them, from not that far away.**

 **Sesshomaru had been doing a good job at keeping up with him.**  
 **Not that Naraku was truly trying to stay hidden from him, but he had to make things at least a bit fun.**

 **It was the scent of Kohaku that the dog had been following these past few days, and Naraku stayed just far enough ahead of the boy to make sure that Sesshomaru could only barely catch his own scent.**

 **Naraku was leading the dog lord to where they needed to go.**

 **After what had happened with Akane, he did not want to rely on his insects to keep him updated, so keeping close enough he could easily check in was now part of his plans.**

 **Even if it meant having close calls when it came to Sesshomaru.**

 **He watched them, and was not surprised that on this night Kagura had come to do the same.**

 **Naraku knew that Kagura could not keep away, just as he could not.**

 **So when he caught her watching, with a desperate loneliness in her red eyes, he did nothing.**

 **If she kept to herself, Naraku would allow her to watch the man she loved.**

 **After all, he loved Akane.  
He could understand her desire to just see the one she cared for.**

 **However, when the boy arrived, a chill went down his spine.  
His body tensed and was ready to strike if something happened.**

 **The LAST thing he needed was for Hakudoshi to get interested...**

 **Thankfully, the boy seemed bored.  
Naraku let out a breath when both of his incarnations left the campsite.**

 **He had made that child with full intent on it being killed in the near future.**  
 **There were some things that needed doing, but if Naraku himself was the one doing it, he would most likely have to fight people he was truly trying to avoid.**

 **An easily replaced body was needed for these things, and the child was playing his role without even knowing.**

 **Naraku had killed two birds with one stone when the infant was made.  
It had taken time and planning to do it just right, but it had worked.**

 **Most would think the whole point of his being at the mountain Hakurei was for this new body of his, but even the dog lord had sensed there was more to it.**

 **With the infant, now cut into two separate beings, Naraku had finally gotten rid of Onigumo's heart.**  
 **The heart that desired Kikyo, the heart that had made it so easy to be hateful and jealous of Inuyasha, and later on even Sesshomaru.**

 **And with Hakudoshi?**  
 **All the anger, hunger, desire and hate of the voices that once filled his mind had been placed in that one.**

 **It was why the child was so cruel.**  
 **Evil, and vengeful.**  
 **He was what was left of the ones who had created Naraku himself.**  
 **But without a human heart to balance it, the child was just pure cruelty.**

 **And when it came to Naraku?  
Now that he was JUST himself, and no other person?**  
 **He now felt a great deal lighter.**  
 **His headaches had ceased.**

 **That burst of anger with Kagura had been his only really violent act since the separation.**  
 **He knew he had taken it too far with the woman, but didn't know how else to keep her in line.**

 **In truth, now that he was just 'Naraku', no trace of his creators left in him, he didn't know what to do.**

 **Yes, he still wanted the jewel, that had turned into his own desire, but as to what to do with it in the end...**

 **Killing Inuyasha had went from a desire to more of a need to survive.**

 **Now, rather then seeking him out to mess with and kill, Naraku wanted to avoid contact until he decided what to do with the jewel.**

 **And Kikyo?**  
 **Nothing.**  
 **A hint of regret that he killed her, but she was already dead.**

 **Kagome and the rest of Inuyasha's group was the same feeling.**

 **He didn't WANT to kill them, but might have to due to his own past actions against them.  
Not that he fully regretted it all, for it had been very informative and entertaining...**

 **A smile crossed his face.**  
 **He could picture how Akane would react to such thoughts.**  
 **She would be mad that he found his past ways of messing with others to be entertainment, but that was how he was after all.  
Even now.**

 **Akane.**  
 **If anything, the moment those others were gone from him, the feelings he had for her grew stronger.**

 **And when it came to the mutt, there was still that odd respect, with a hint of admiration.  
If Naraku himself could not be with her and keep her safe, the only one he would allow could only be the noble yokai lord.**

 **He had accepted it.**  
 **Akane loved Sesshomaru.**  
 **But the idea that had once been his plan was still very tempting indeed.**

 **Once he had the jewel, could he not simply erase those feelings from both Akane and the dog?**  
 **He had seen the power of just a few shards, so with the entire thing, was it not possible to rewrite the past few months a little bit?**

 **Granted, he would not change much.**  
 **He didn't want to risk messing the timeline up, but if he could make it so that those two traveled together, yet never fell in love?**  
 **Without a desire for Sesshomaru growing in her, would Akane not give herself to Naraku completely?**

 **He would let the dog protect her as he's done, but only as a friend.**

 **The plan was so tempting.**  
 **It was still possible.**

 **Letting out a sigh, he felt a wave of guilt hit him, and hated it.**

 **The fact he was still having these thoughts, and was still debating going thru with it...**

 **Did that mean not all his evil went into the child incarnation?**

 **Or was Naraku, as his truest self, still the monster others seen him as?**

 **With the jewel, Akane could be his.**

 **But would the person he was slowly becoming actually be able to do it?**


	44. Chapter 44 Dragon Nest Part 1

**DRAGON NEST**  
 **PART 1: TAKEN BY THE STORM.**

 **The late afternoon sky was filled by light and dark grey clouds.**  
 **A low rumble of thunder rolled across the air, quickly followed by another.**

 **The valley was muggy, and damp, yet this did not bother Akane as she walked with a smile.**

 **The two smaller ones, however, did not share her love for the weather.**

 **"Is it just me, or has it been far more stormy in this place then any other we have been?" Jaken said, giving a worry filled glance to the sky.**

 **Rin nodded, walking closer to Akane in these past few days then ever.**

 **"I think so too, Jaken-sama. And it's almost always thundering at night ever since we came. It's scary."**

 **Akane frowned down at them, not getting why they seemed so afraid.**

 **"Come now, is it all bad? I love the rumble of thunder in the air, it soothes all worries away, don't you think?"**

 **Akane smiled down at them, but the looks they were giving made that smile wither and die.**

 **Both stared up at her like she had grown a second head.**  
 **Wide eyes and gaping mouths.**

 **"Soothe worries away?! If anything, this MAKES me worry." Jaken said like she was nuts.**

 **Akane pouted, crossing her arms.**

 **"But there has yet to be an actual storm, just lots of thundering. No rain or lightning. And it's warm. It's nice."**

 **Again.**  
 **Just staring.**

 **"Mama can be a bit odd." Rin leaned close and whispered to Jaken, like Akane wasn't standing RIGHT there to hear what she said.**

 **"A BIT odd you say?" Jaken scoffed.**

 **With an annoyed sigh, Akane looked around for Sesshomaru, who had yet still to return.**

 **They were taking a small break while he went further ahead.**

 **He said that he would return for them, making it clear the he did not want to stop for the day just yet.**

 **Akane had noticed that this valley made the yokai male on edge.**

 **Two days they had tracked the scent of Kohaku thru here, and Sesshy had been easily snappy the whole time.**

 **As in way more so then normal.**

 **Akane thought she knew why.**  
 **After all, most animals didn't like thunder, it made them nervous.**

 **Most dogs she had known growing up would go hide during bad storms.**

 **So it was possible his irritation had something to do with that.**

 **After all, while Sesshy had done his best to hide it, she had caught the poor guy jump a few times when a loud blast of thunder cracked.**

 **Not that he would admit such a thing.**  
 **The great Sesshomaru was so NOT afraid of thunder...**

 **Mhmmm.**  
 **Bullshit.**

 **He had, however, kept asking her if she could tell if a lighting storm was going to hit while here.**

 **She always could sense them.**  
 **So far it had not gotten that bad as of yet in this place.**

 **But if she had to guess, there might be one this night, the air had that feeling to it whenever lighting was near.**

 **Not that she would get to see it...**

 **It was clear both Sesshy and the others wanted out of this valley.**

 **Which was kind of sad.**  
 **Akane loved it.**  
 **Had never felt so at home.**

 **It was a deep valley, filled with beautiful green moss covered trees and the rock walls had tiny little waterfalls everywhere.**

 **The smell of rain was always in the air, as was the sound of thunder.**  
 **Patches of dark clouds could be seen in every direction, like they simply moved around the valley but never truly left it. It felt like home.**

 **Akane loved thunder, loved the smells and sounds that came with storms.**

 **It went without saying that it was her dragons blood that made her this way.**

 **Lightning Dragon was her clan.**  
 **Said to both control thunder clouds and create lighting.**

 **She could do the former, but had yet to make a cloud move how she wanted it to, no matter how she tried.**

 **Akane closed her eyes and breathed in the scent in the air, smile returning.**

 **Yes.**  
 **There would be a storm in this valley tonight, a good one.**

 **Her dragon was purring.**

 **And it was that very inner dragon that was speaking to her now.**

 **Stay.**  
 **Never leave.**  
 **This is home.**  
 **Stay.**

 **She ignored the voice as best as she could, but the desire to go off and explore every inch of this place...**

 **"Papa! Welcome back!" Rin's happy cry jolted Akane from her thoughts.**

 **The child ran up to the man, who reached down to toy with her hair.**

 **"About time," Jaken mumbled.**  
 **"Maybe he found the way out."**

 **Akane rolled her eyes and moved to her mate, catching the annoyed look in his eyes as his claws combed the childs hair gently.**

 **"What happened?" She asked.**

 **His golden eyes locked on to her own.**  
 **She could tell he was frustrated.**

 **"This one, that is, I lost the scent."**

 **She gave a half smile at how he tried to correct his formal way of speech.**

 **Akane had been dumb enough to tell him the fact he spoke in third person, or used the term 'This one', was adorable and utterly cute.**

 **Since then, he had been trying to break the habit when around her.**

 **But he kept doing it anyway.**  
 **Catching himself and fixing it.**  
 **Silly man.**  
 **Him and his male pride.**

 **There was nothing wrong with a guy being cute, even if HE thought so.**

 **"Kohaku's scent is gone?" Rin asked with a hint of worry.**

 **Glancing down to her and seeing the worry in her warm brown eyes, the man gave a nod.**

 **"They began using a stream, the water washed away the scent. However, if we follow that stream, I will pick it up again eventually."**

 **Rin smiled wide. "Oh good!"**

 **Oh yeah.**  
 **She was sooo crushing on the kid.**  
 **Akane could not keep the grin off her face as the child glanced her way and blushed a bright pink.**

 **"Does the stream go OUT of this place?" Jaken added with hope, swatting at one of the many bugs that seemed to be in mass in the area.**

 **"Not yet." Sesshomaru let out a small sigh, clearly bothered.**

 **Akane, however, perked up at the news of a longer stay.**  
 **She didn't want to leave anyway.**

 **"Really? We'll be here for the storm?"**

 **All three of her family members froze at her excited tone.**

 **It was rather comical how they stared at her like that, frozen stiff.**

 **""STORM?!"" Rin and Jaken yelped.**

 **"Hn." Calm tone, yet wide gold eyes.**

 **Akane beamed with happiness.**

 **This was great!**  
 **She always felt so full of energy after a good lightning storm.**  
 **It might even help her recover faster from her healing injuries.**

 **"It's been building up all afternoon, I assumed we were out of here, so I didn't want to worry you. But from the smell and feel, it'll be loud."**

 **"I can already smell rain in the air. Will there be much of it?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.**

 **Akane nodded. "A downpour."**

 **Tons of whining and complaints filled the air as the two small ones went to go gather up their things.**

 **"That explains it then..." Sesshomaru said after a moment.**

 **"Explains what love?" Akane leaned up to kiss his cheek.**

 **He smiled, and licked the corner of her eye before answering.**

 **"If the boy had kept to the trail, we would have been out of here before sundown, but he moved off..."**

 **He paused, looking back off to the trees in thought.**

 **"My thinking is that he too knew a storm is coming and found shelter."**

 **Akane could see the gears turning.**  
 **He was thinking of tracking the boy even now, but debating it.**

 **"Sesshy, the storm will be in full swing by sundown-"**

 **BANG!**

 **As if to prove her point, an intense crack of thunder hit the air.**

 **Rin screamed and glomped on to a strangled Jaken, who shoved her off and began ordering her about so they could clean up faster.**

 **To his credit, Akane only seen her mate jolt a little at the sound.**

 **"ANYWAY. If the scent is gone now, how, do tell, are you going to find him in a downpour?" She finished.**

 **Frowning at her, she could tell he agreed, but hated losing the chance to catch up while the boy was not on the move.**

 **"Indeed so..." He said in defeat.**

 **"Good boy, now I think WE need to find shelter ourselves."**

 **Growling at her 'Good boy' comment, Sesshomaru turned and walked off.**

 **"Something I said?" Akane called out in a teasing tone.**

 **He simply ignored her.**

 **In a few minutes, the small ones had their games, books and snacks all repacked and on Ah-Uhn's back.**

 **"Where did Papa go?"**

 **"I teased him, so he's off sulking in the trees. Ready to go?"**

 **"Yup! But why is he sulking?"**

 **"Sesshomaru-sama has been doing that sort of thing more then normal, don't you think?." Jaken looked worried and puzzled all at once.**

 **Akane nodded at the imps wise observation as they walked.**

 **"It's this place, I'm sure he'll be less grouchy when we leave," Akane froze and let out a small laugh.**

 **"Well, as less grouchy as Sesshomaru can get anyways..." She finished.**

 **Both Rin and Jaken swallowed a laugh at her words.**

 **"Rude woman." Sesshomaru snapped as he showed up from nowhere, making them all jump at his appearance.**

 **Sesshomaru glared at her, but she just gave him a once over with lust filled eyes, smiling at him.**

 **"It's okay love, because that grouchy part is just as cute and sexy as the rest of you." Akane said in English.**

 **Taken aback, his face went red to his pointed ears and he cleared his throat.**

 **"Is that so..." He said, amused.**

 **"Indeed so, my grouchy man." She teased with a smile.**

 **This made him roll his eyes and walk past her with a growl.**

 **Rin just ignored them, climbing up onto the dragonhorse.**

 **Jaken simply hid his laughter behind a small burst of coughs. Even if he didn't know what she had said, the imp could guess by the reaction.**

 **"Now, where are we going?" Akane asked innocently, back to Japanese.**

 **"This way." The yokai lord mumbled as if still annoyed.**

 **With a smile, Akane went and took hold of his arm, walking by his side.**

 **"You know I love you." She said.**

 **"Mhmm." He answered, but he held tight to her hand anyway.**

 **It didn't take long for them to find shelter. A small cave near the wall of the valley, not far from where he had lost the boys scent.**

 **It was a cramped space, but they could make a fire and stay dry.**

 **He and Jaken went out to get the wood needed.**

 **Sesshomaru was annoyed at having to stop so soon, but getting ready for the storm took time, time taken away from looking for the boy.**

 **No doubt there were other caves such as this one around.**

 **If he ventured out, surely he could find the boy, and with him was most likely Naraku himself.**

 **Not that he knew what to do once caught up to the man.**  
 **In truth, the only thing that had him chasing the spider was Kohaku.**  
 **Both Akane and Rin wanted to save the boy somehow.**

 **He would do it for them.**

 **After Naraku had saved Akane's life, Sesshomaru wasn't sure what he felt about the man.**

 **But getting the boy away from him was the main reason to go after him now. He could decide when the time came whether to kill Naraku or not.**

 **So this was a rare opertunity to catch up to them both...**

 **But Akane had made a point.**

 **Annoyingly.**  
 **Like always.**

 **If he were to be out when the rain started, it would be hard to catch any kind of scent.**

 **And even though he would not say this out loud, he really rather NOT be out in a massive storm.**

 **That, and he could not leave Akane alone while here.**  
 **The only reason he had done so for a short time earlier was because he knew it was safe.**

 **Something was in this valley.**  
 **He didn't know for sure what, but had an idea, and didn't want to risk it.**

 **The fact the clouds simply moved around, yet never left, the constant rumble of thunder all thru the days...**

 **A power was in the air.**  
 **He knew the feeling of being in the territory of another creature.**

 **This valley was home to something.**  
 **A mass of something, not just one.**

 **This 'something', along with the constant possibility of lightning storms, had him on edge.**

 **He HATED lightning storms.**  
 **Hells, he hated storms in general, lightning or not.**  
 **Twice as much as he hated mornings.**

 **Sesshomaru's inner animal was already jumpy with all the stupid thunder that never seemed to stop.**

 **But he could not allow Akane to sense this weakness in him.**

 **Besides, his mate was a LIGHTING dragon for goodness sake.**

 **How foolish was it for him to be unnerved by something that was part of his mates very nature?**

 **No.**  
 **This was something he would just have to keep to himself.**

 **Even if it was hard not to jump at the loudest cracks of thunder...**

 **By the time the sun was starting to set, the rain had started.**  
 **Dark grey clouds covered the entire valley, making it seem night already. The cracks and bangs of thunder had went from soft and distant to increasingly loud, making the ground vibrate in tune.**

 **The fire was going, but a rare blast of wind now and then made it so the flames didn't get too big.**

 **It was indeed a cramped space.**

 **Rin and Jaken were curled up with Ah-Uhn in a corner, sharing the blanket. It had taken forever for them to fall asleep once the storm hit, but Akane gave them headphones to block out the sound with music.**

 **Ah- Uhn and Akane were the only ones uneffected by the noise and flashes of white light. Both seemed to be enjoying the storm whole heartedly.**

 **While Akane happily sat by the cave entrance for a better view, Sesshomaru himself was doing his best to not look like he was unnerved.**

 **The bright flashes hurt his eyes, so he did his best not to look out of the entrance, which was not easy given the fact his mate was sitting right there in the door.**

 **Some of the thunder cracks were just above them, the sound echoing and making him flinch as it hurt his ears.**

 **A small part of him wanted to pull Akane to him and just bury his face in her hair for a distraction.**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head with a small growl to himself.**

 **He was NOT going to cling to her for comfort like a child.**

 **CRASH!**

 **Jolting as the thunder blast vibrated the rock walls, he REALLY had to fight the urge to reach for the girl...**

 **Akane let out a sigh at the crack of thunder above them.**

 **The storm was massive.**  
 **It would be like this for hours.**  
 **Already pouring, she fought the desire to go out and dance in the rain.**

 **The moment Rin and Jaken seemed settled, she had went and sat in the cave entrance, just barely getting hit by the raindrops when the wind blew a certain direction.**

 **Sesshomaru had been off in thought at the time, but that was a bit ago.**

 **Glancing over her shoulder, she was a bit shocked at how intensely the yokai male was staring at her.**

 **But the moment their eyes locked, he looked away as if annoyed.**  
 **Annoyed, or ashamed of something.**  
 **But what could he be ashamed of?**

 **What was with him?**

 **"You okay over there?" She tried.**

 **The only response was a sharp nod.**  
 **Still not looking at her.**

 **Another crack filled the air, and she watched him close his eyes, claws digging into the dirt by his side.**

 **Ooooh! Poor baby...**  
 **Trying so hard to act calm.**

 **Akane got up and went to his side.**  
 **He finally looked at her as she sat next to him, close enough that her shoulder was touching his own.**

 **"Don't like lightning huh?" She tried to sound normal, not like she felt bad.**

 **"I'm FINE." He said in a snappy tone.**

 **Akane laughed a little.**  
 **So touchy.**  
 **Even the hint of pity made him pissed.**

 **"Sure, sure, Sesshy." She cooed as she reached up to stroke his hair.**

 **He growled even as he leaned into her touch, so that she was petting him.**

 **"Just relax." Akane went on.**

 **Sesshomaru continued to let her pet him, leaning close without realizing.**

 **This made her heart warm.**  
 **Her poor puppy.**

 **"If you fall asleep, the storm will seem to end faster. It will be gone when you wake up in the morning."**

 **He pulled away from her then.**  
 **Glaring down, putting on that air of arrogance and pride.**

 **"Do not pity me woman!" He snapped.**

 **"Not pity my love, just an honest thing to say. The others went to sleep."**

 **She watched his anger deflate, knowing she meant nothing by it.**

 **"How can one sleep to THIS?" He asked as another crack filled the air.**

 **She smiled up at him.**

 **"Easy peasy, Sesshomaru my love."**

 **Those golden eyes gave her a skeptical look and he scoffed at her.**

 **"Easy indeed. For you maybe."**

 **Akane stuck her tongue out at him.**

 **Right as he was to get offended, she reached out and yanked him to her.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a very unmanly yelp as his woman pulled him to her without warning.**

 **Now he was laying across her lap, his back against her soft and warm thighs as she smiled down at him.**

 **"Woman, what are you doing?" He blinked up at her.**

 **"I am going to watch the lighting out the door. YOU are going to sleep."**

 **Baffled.**  
 **His Akane always baffled him.**  
 **What was she thinking?**

 **"I cannot sleep with all this-"**

 **Her finger was pressed against his lips suddenly, and it didn't move.**

 **"Ssssh. Stop talking." Akane said softly down to him.**

 **He frowned behind her finger.**

 **What was she DOING?**  
 **He wasn't a baby.**

 **Trying to move from her, he let out a growl of annoyance as she held him down with a stubborn pout.**

 **"Cut it out! I'm trying to do something nice okay? Isn't it kinda normal for a guy to sleep on his girlfriends lap?"**

 **Sesshomaru paused in his struggle to stare up at her hurt blue eyes.**

 **Yes...**  
 **He supposed it was normal.**

 **HE had just never done so.**  
 **Not the entire time he had been with her had he done such a thing.**

 **Besides, was this not a cover for her attempt to calm him over the storm?**

 **Yet, she looked truly hurt that he was refusing what she was doing...**

 **Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh of defeat as he relaxed against her.**

 **"Do as you wish." He mumbled.**

 **The smile she gave was bright, and it was hard to stay annoyed at her.**

 **"What I wish is for you to get in any position that is comfy. Then just close your eyes." She once again was using that tone.**

 **Like he was a pet.**  
 **That or a child.**

 **With a humph he rolled onto his stomach, placing his arm under his face, a bit surprised by how soft her thighs were for him.**

 **"Good boy. Now relax."**

 **Before he could even get annoyed at her words, she moved his hair to the side and began to touch him.**

 **A sigh escaped him as Akane began to stroke and message his back.**

 **"There we go sweety... Relax."**

 **This was only the second time she had done this sort of thing to him.**  
 **But the effect was the same as the first time, and just as embarrasing.**

 **Akane's gentle fingers traced his spine, roamed his shoulders.**  
 **She kneaded his skin and rubbed at his muscles, humming as she went.**

 **When the next few cracks of thunder hit, he was so lost to her touch that he barely even noticed.**

 **Sesshomaru knew he was drifting off.**

 **She was still touching him, who knew how much later, but her touch was softer, slower, and her singing had become more lilting.**

 **Akane was putting him to sleep.**

 **His animal was completely soothed.**  
 **Even if the man felt slightly ashamed.**

 **He had let her do this to him.**  
 **Like he was indeed some child in need of her soothing...**

 **But she had said this sort of thing was normal for couples to do.**  
 **Maybe he was taking it the wrong way after all then.**

 **And despite himself, he fell into a deep sleep as she sang to him.**

 **Akane smiled in victory once she felt the man in her lap drift off.**

 **She had been worried he wouldn't fall asleep just to spite her.**

 **Yes, she was kinda doing this just to try and keep him calm, but it WAS a normal thing to do for couples.**

 **Akane stroked his hair while she watched the lightning flash.**

 **He let out a sigh, and rolled over.**

 **Now Sesshomaru was on his back, face snuggled close to her stomach, making her pray to not get hungry.**

 **But he was so damn cute...**  
 **Lips parted, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks.**

 **Akane parted his bangs and traced the moon on his forehead gently.**

 **Right now, he was adorable.**  
 **Sexy and childlike all at once.**

 **They stayed that way for at least an hour before she felt her legs falling asleep from his weight.**

 **By now he was totally out.**  
 **His breathing had gotten heavy.**

 **As gently as she could, Akane slid him off her bent legs and onto the ground.**

 **He stirred a little, but went back out as she stroked his face.**

 **"Good boy." She whispered.**

 **Getting up and stretching, Akane went to the cave entrance again.**

 **"Mmmm. Smells so good." She sighed as she breathed in the rain.**

 **If only she could go out, just for a little bit, and soak up this energy...**

 **It was as if SOMETHING out there was calling to her very soul.**  
 **This call had gotten louder as the storm had moved above them.**

 **Glancing back inside, she bit her bottom lip at the thought.**

 **The small ones were out for the night.**  
 **They never even stirred until the first ray of sunlight.**

 **Ah-Uhn was drifting off, eyeing her like it knew what she was thinking.**  
 **Both heads let out some kind of sound before closing their eyes.**

 **She figured that was it's way of saying to do as she liked.**

 **With one guilty look at Sesshy, Akane went out into the storm.**

 **And DIDN'T come back.**

 **okay peoples.**  
 **next chap is most interesting if I do say so myself.**  
 **Sesshy and Naru have to work together in order so save Akane from none other then... (lets face it, ya'll most likely have a guess)**  
 **bwahahaha!**


	45. Chapter 45 Dragon Nest Part 2

**DRAGON NEST.**  
 **PART 2: WORKING TOGETHER.**

 **Sesshomaru awoke with a jolt.**  
 **A blast of lightning had hit the very moment he had begun to stir and it had done the job in waking him.**

 **Blinking to focus on the fading light in the cave, he shook his head to clear away the dreams still dancing in his mind, unsure what was real and not.**

 **A part of him wanted to go back to that dream. Back to the shower he and his mate had been sharing...**

 **Groaning, he shook his head harder.**

 **Finally able to focus, he looked around the cave. By the looks of things, it was the middle of the night.**

 **Where was Akane?**

 **The others were fast asleep still, even Ah-Uhn was out as both heads snored.**

 **The fire was mere embers.**

 **But there was no sign of his mate.**

 **"Akane?" He called out loudly.**

 **Nothing.**  
 **Even her scent was fading.**  
 **How long was she gone?**

 **"Akane!"**

 **His bark echoed in the small cave and awoke the two who had headphones.**

 **"Mmwhat?" Jaken groaned, yanking the earbuds free.**

 **Rin stretched and rubbed her eyes.**

 **"Did Papa say something?"**

 **"Where is Akane?" He all but yelled.**

 **It took a moment for it to sink in.**  
 **Both stared with wide eyes.**

 **"Mama is GONE?!" Rin yelped in panic.**

 **"Where did the fool go?" Jaken said as he stood up, running to the cave entrance and looked out.**

 **So they didn't know either.**  
 **NOW he was getting worried.**

 **"It's pitch black out there..." Jaken had worry in his tone.**

 **Another crack, and a flash of lightning filled the sky outside.**

 **But it was clear it was further away.**

 **"Think she went out to play in the rain like she's done before?" Rin asked.**

 **Sesshomaru turned to see the child was a shade paler then normal, and she was wringing her hands.**

 **"But this LATE?" Jaken stated.**

 **He couldn't take just standing there.**  
 **Had Naraku come to take her away while he so foolishly slept?!**

 **The blood was starting to race in his veins, the urge to run outside getting all but unbearable.**

 **Playing in the rain...**

 **Yes.**  
 **He would find his woman outside dancing like some loon, soaking wet.**

 **But this late...**

 **"Stay here. Do not leave for any reason until our return, understand?"**

 **Rin gave a salute at his order, but it was clear she was still worried.**

 **Jaken got out of his way and copied that salute.**

 **It may have been amusing at a time he was not so worried.**

 **Leaving the cave, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
He could not latch onto any scents to speak of.**

 **Nothing important.**

 **Animals coming out now that the storm had moved far enough away for them to calm down.**

 **His mind flashed to how Akane had so easily soothed him.**  
 **He knew that's what she had been up to as she made him fall asleep...**

 **Now he just needed to FIND her.**

 **His sense of smell doing no good at the moment, so he took to the sky.**

 **The half moon just now coming thru patches free of clouds.**

 **It should be easy to spot her hair in this moonlight, he hoped.**

 **There were so many places she could have went though.**

 **Why would she not come back?**  
 **Had she hurt herself again?**

 **The wind blew in his face, rumble of not so distant thunder had him on edge more then he would be.**

 **Thankfully, half a mile away, he managed to spot her.**

 **Akane was just standing in the middle of a small field, looking soaked.**  
 **He dove down, wondering what she was doing like that.**

 **How odd for her to be standing like that, looking at the sky ahead of her as if waiting for something to come from above.**

 **Sesshomaru landed behind his mate.**

 **Just seeing she was well made his heart race as the worry faded.**

 **"Thank the gods." He breathed as he went to her, nearly running.**

 **He wrapped his arm around her from behind, and she gave a loud yelp.**

 **"Let GO!" Akane wiggled, but he held tight to her waist.**

 **"Do not EVER do that again." He said and he buried his face in her wet hair.**

 **The girl froze as he did that.**  
 **And so did he.**

 **Then the scent hit him.**  
 **It wasn't right.**  
 **It wasn't HER.**

 **Sesshomaru shoved the person away from him, baring his fangs in anger.**

 **The 'other' Akane turned to glare at him, but she was blushing.**

 **"Your LATE again, stupid dog. And you just messed up my plan!"**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**  
 **Yes, he knew who this person was now, but to hear the voice of his mate say something like that was odd.**

 **But his anger was growing by the second as he stared at this person.**

 **"What the hell have you done to her now, you bastard!" He snarled.**

 **'Akane' blinked at him innocently.**

 **"Me? I have yet to do ANYTHING to her for your information."**

 **This made no sense.**  
 **Her scent was not even on the spider.**

 **"WHY are you looking like that?" He snapped as he waved at the female form before him in disgust.**

 **'She' crossed her arms and huffed.**

 **"To make them come back. If I look like her, they may think she had a twin and come back. But NOW they won't cause you messed it up."**

 **They?**  
 **They who?**  
 **Sesshomaru frowned and backed up three steps, seeing as how once again the spider did not appear to want to fight him at the moment.**

 **"Your cute when you tilt your head like that. Did she ever tell you?"**

 **Sesshomaru glared at the man.**

 **"Stop this at once. Return to yourself."**

 **"So bossy." The man used his own voice this time, and it was freaky as hell to hear it from Akane.**

 **Sesshomaru growled and flexed his claws in a warning.**

 **"Change back and tell me what happened damn you!"**

 **With a dramatic sigh and a flash of purple, Naraku stood before him.**

 **"By the way, you held me pretty tight a bit ago, you could hurt her." The other man said, half teasing.**

 **Sesshomaru seen red at the reminder he had actually held Naraku in his arm just moments before.**

 **Those maroon eyes went wide and he raised his hands in surrender.**

 **"Down boy."  
**

 **"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru barked.**

 **Good gods, if this man did not hold the key to his Akane's location, he surely would just shred him.**

 **Not that it would KILL him of course, but it would make Sesshomaru feel a great deal better at least...**

 **Now the spider was staring at him.**  
 **Maroon eyes wide.**  
 **Clearly his thoughts were on his face.**

 **"WHERE is she?!" He yelled.**

 **Naraku blinked.**  
 **Looking very puzzled.**

 **"You just said to be silent."**

 **Was this man stupid?**  
 **If that was attempted humor, he was in no mood for it.**

 **"Naraku, WHAT happened to her?"**

 **Again, the man's mood switched.**

 **Now glaring, eyes nearly red, fists clenched to the point they were even more white then the rest of him.**

 **"They TOOK her you idiot! What did you think would happen? Don't tell me your so stupid you don't even know what creatures lurk in this place!"**

 **He felt his eyes go wide.**  
 **So his suspicions were correct.**

 **"Dragons..." Sesshomaru breathed.**

 **Naraku rolled his eyes and flung his hands in the air.**

 **"Hell YES dragons! We happen to be right smack in Lightning territory! Why the fuck did you let her go off ALONE? You know as well as I what they do to females. And what if they catch on she's part human?!"**

 **Sesshomaru swallowed.**  
 **Even if he had thought they might be here, the thought of tracking this man had put the worry for his mate's safety out of his mind.**

 **AGAIN this was his fault.**

 **"This one didn't know she had left."**

 **Naraku gaped at him.**

 **"How could you NOT know? What, were you asleep?"**

 **He felt his face heat in shame as he glanced away.**

 **How was it that this man knew just what to say to make him feel like dirt?**

 **Trying to deflect the blame, he returned the glare with his own.**

 **"If YOU are so worried for her, WHY did you come here? Clearly you know that this one is tracking you-"**

 **"I thought THAT ONE had enough brains to not leave her ALONE!"**

 **"I didn't leave her alone!" He yelled.**

 **"Then how come I'M the one who seen her get taken?!" Naraku hissed.**

 **"And you did NOTHING?!"**

 **"I arrived too late and lost them around here, at least I was TRYING to get captured too, before some stupid dog showed up and ruined it!"**

 **"So you admit you were late too!" Sesshomaru said, even if he felt foolish for it.  
**

 **"Not as fucking late as YOU!"  
**

 **The two men had moved mere inches apart, each threatening an attack.**

 **As much as Sesshomaru wanted to strike, a tiny part was telling him to back down.  
This was doing nothing when it came to getting Akane.**

 **With a growl, he shoved the other man aside and moved past him.**

 **"Where are you going?" Naraku snapped as he followed.**

 **Ignoring him, Sesshomaru walked on.**

 **If the dragons have her, then this one just needs to focus on that odd scent he could not place. It has to be them.**

 **"Don't just ignore me! Sesshy!" Naraku whined from behind him.**

 **"Do NOT call me that." Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and turned to point the tip at the mans neck.**

 **"Okay, okay, just an Akane thing." He said with raised hands.**

 **"No. Just not a YOU thing."**

 **The man actually pouted, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip.**

 **Sesshomaru openly gaped at his flip of a coin moodswings.**

 **"What is WRONG with you?" He could not help but ask.**

 **When not trying to kill people, this man was just plain odd.**

 **If Akane was indeed his friend, he could see how they got along.**

 **Recovering from his pout, Naraku just grinned at Sesshomaru and gently moved the blade from his neck with the tip of a finger.**

 **"So are we going to go rescue the little dragon or what?"**

 **Sesshomaru frowned.**  
 **Little dragon?**  
 **And just what did he mean by...**

 **"We?" He said, baffled.**

 **"Yes, we. You, me, makes we." Naraku said as if speaking to a child.**

 **"You are not coming." He stated.**

 **Now those maroon eyes were looking at him like he was stupid.**  
 **Again.**

 **"My dear, do you intend to go barging into the dragons nest and save the fair maiden all alone?"**

 **"Indeed." He said sternly.**

 **Now it was Naraku's turn to frown.**  
 **And again that look as if he thought Sesshomaru an idiot.**

 **"DRAGONS, did you not hear me when I said dragons? You can't charge in on a nest of dragons, you gotta sneak, which is my area of expertise."**

 **As if he would allow the spider to come in the first place.**

 **It took all he had not to roll his eyes.**

 **"I do not intend to SNEAK in. This one shall go and claim her. No help from you is even wanted, and certainly not needed in any way."**

 **Naraku leaned in close, staring.**  
 **So close that he had to lean back so as not the touch the man.**

 **Sesshomaru could see many colors in those maroon eyes.**  
 **Oddly pretty, for the insane man.**

 **"How old ARE you?" Naraku asked.**

 **Sesshomaru jolted and sputtered at the random question.**

 **"Never mind," Naraku waved it away.**

 **"It's just that one would think you would know that nobody EVER just goes into a dragon nest. You'll get eaten or worse..."**

 **With a growl, Sesshomaru once more moved away from the man.**

 **"Why do you even care?" He muttered as he walked on, catching that odd scent and following it.**

 **"Oh, I don't think I care. Just that if you were to die, even from stupidity, Akane would eventually follow you to the grave. I can't have that."**

 **What in the seven hells did the spider mean by that odd statement?**  
 **And why was he still following?**

 **Sesshomaru ignored him, taking off into the sky as the scent went in the direction of the moving storm.**

 **Naraku didn't know what to do at this point, but a part of him was glad that the yokai lord was here.**

 **He certainly could not track the dragon clans scent himself.**

 **However, this just made things all the more strange.**

 **Yes, he was angry that Akane had been taken under the dog's watch.  
But if she had left as he slept it really wasn't Sesshomaru's fault.**

 **To top it off, the dog wasn't trying to kill him, much like the last time.**  
 **But seeing as how Naraku had given away the girl's location, it made no sense for Sesshy to keep him around.**

 **Sesshy.**  
 **Naraku liked that name for him.**  
 **It worked with the fact the male was not as cruel as he came across.**

 **"So when this is done, are you going to chase me again?" He could not help but ask the man.**

 **Sesshomaru kept ahead of him, never letting him fly side by side.**

 **Cold golden eyes glanced behind.**

 **"It goes without saying."**

 **Naraku sighed.**  
 **But WHY? He didn't act like he really wanted to kill him...**

 **They went in silence.**  
 **Naraku could only hope the dog knew where they were going.**

 **Even if he knew that the dragons were here, Naraku had no clue where the main base would be located.**

 **Suddenly, Sesshomaru all but dived down into the trees bellow.**

 **Naraku let out sigh.**  
 **Yes, the man didn't want his help.**  
 **But there was no way he was to leave the saving to him alone.**

 **Especially if the dumb dog planned to just WALK inside.**

 **So he followed.**  
 **It took him a second to find the guy once he landed.**

 **Now he was walking.**  
 **That arrogant stride as he moved making it hard to look away.**

 **The yokai lord was very manly.**

 **"What are we doing?" Naraku asked once he caught up.**

 **"The storm seems to be slowing down by that mountain. The scent is strong that way as well. It makes more sense to walk," He paused to look over at Naraku with a blank expression.**

 **"And it makes sense to try and not be spotted right away." He finished.**

 **Naraku blinked as the man turned away again, a smile slowly spreading across his face as realization hit.**

 **"Your doing MY plan?" He purred.**

 **Sesshomaru spun around so fast that it made him yelp as the man came right up to his face.**

 **"I am saving my mate. And if it means going with an idea by the likes of you then so be it. But if this fails, you die."**

 **He didn't even bat an eye.**

 **"Am I not to die either way?" He said with an innocent blink.**

 **To his shock, there had been a tiny, itty bitty, smile twitching at the other mans lips before he turned around.**

 **And for some freaky reason, it made him happy to have caught the site.**

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **"Let me the fuck GO you stupid fucking lizard!"**

 **This only caused the male dragging her by the arm to hold tighter.**

 **"Such a nasty mouth for a dragoness."**

 **Akane hissed and tried once more to zapp him, but like all the other times it did nothing at all.**  
 **The guy didn't even twitch.**

 **He had dark green hair in a braid, streaked with silver. Tall as Sesshy but solid bulky muscle.**

 **He wore no armor, just black robes trimmed in red.**

 **The eyes were the eerie part.**  
 **The palest blue she had ever seen in her life, nearly white. Like lightning.**

 **"For the tenth time, where are you taking me, stupid lizard man!"**

 **He glared down and hissed at her.**

 **"I will give you advice, dragoness, and that is to not use that particular word in the face of the man you are to see. I will allow it, but HE shall kill you."**

 **This made Akane clamp up.**  
 **Clearly being called a lizard was not a 'haha' type insult for these people.**

 **This guy, who still gave no name, had showed up out of nowhere while Akane had been dancing in the rain.**

 **He had said nothing as she froze, and still nothing when he dove for her.**

 **It had taken her just seconds to notice her attacks did nothing, and even when she had tried to bite him it did not pierce his freakishly hard skin.**

 **There had been a struggle worthy of a pay-per-view wrestling match, but in the end he had knocked her out.**

 **Akane had awoken in his arms as he flew her thru the sky.**  
 **With WINGS.**  
 **Huge pale green wings.**

 **Now they were in a small mountain, more like a castle once inside.**

 **They had passed many other dragons, so far all male, on the way.**

 **But the way to where?**

 **"Listen dude, just tell me what your doing with me huh? Or WHO this person I can't insult is?" She tried again, no longer resisting and just walking by his side.**

 **He glanced those eyes at her again, but this time she swore she seen a bit of regret in them.**

 **"I am doing my job. Making sure any females who leave without permission are returned promptly."**

 **Akane snorted at him.**

 **"Bro, I ain't one of YOUR females."**

 **"You are a dragoness of lightning. So indeed you are. But I admit to have never laid eyes on you before."**

 **"No shit! I'm not from here. And I'm not even a pure..." She paused, recalling what her father used to say.**

 **Dragons from this clan in her time were close to extinction, due to being so picky about keeping there blood pure.  
If that was the case, would a impure one like her be allowed to live?**

 **At first her fear was being used to breed, but if this was still back in the time of PUREBLOOD fanatics...**

 **"You are not even what?" The man asked as they passed thru a door.**

 **"Nothing! I'm not from here okay? So just let me go back to my family."**

 **The male laughed deeply at that.**

 **"I don't know what your trying to pull girl, but YOU are the only dragon that I have been smelling out there."**

 **So he had been trying to find her huh?**  
 **How long had this guy been following her scent?**

 **Now they were going down some steep stone stairs.  
Torches lit the way, but at the bottom it looked really bright, like they had lights.**

 **This place is kinda cool.**  
 **If not for the whole kidnapping thing.**

 **She felt his hold lessen, like he trusted she would not struggle again.**  
 **That or they were so deep inside she would not find her way out.**

 **"Woman."**

 **Akane glared up at him.**

 **His face was far less cold then before.**

 **"I am sorry. But if not I, then another would have taken you, and I can assure you they would not have been as kind as myself in your treatment."**

 **Akane turned white.**  
 **By how he said that, he made it sound like they might have...**

 **"Do you guys SERIOUSLY just use the females just to BREED?! Sick fucking bastards." She growled out.**

 **To her surprise, his cheeks heated as he looked away.**

 **"We have no choice."**

 **"Not true and you know it! So what if the bloodline gets mixed, it's better then what your doing."**

 **Finally at the bottom, Akane was amazed to see that they did have some kind of electricity.**

 **Not light bulbs, but wires that glowed as lightning was ran along them.**

 **"The girls power that too?" She said not hiding her disgust.**

 **"No." He frowned down at her.**

 **"Are you truly not from here?"**

 **"Your a bright one aren't you?" She teased with a glare.**

 **They approached a door, with two other males on each side.**

 **"Well now," One said with a cruel smile that made her wanna hurl.**

 **"It's been a while since one tried to leave the nest. Looks like you don't get paid to do nothing after all."**

 **The other male across from him laughed as he opened the door, looking Akane over like a piece of meat or something.**

 **"Jack off, ya creep!" She spit at his nasty face.**

 **He went for her with a roar, but to her amazement, her captor blocked her and just growled at the man.**

 **"Do not harm her. The king ordered to see all those who try to escape."**

 **The other man sneered at them both, wiping her spit from his skin.**

 **"When the king is done, tell him I get first dibs on this one."**

 **Akane swallowed back her fear, but she felt the blood leave her face.**

 **Without another word, she was pulled inside the doors, which slammed so quick they nearly got hit.**

 **"Try and behave." The man whispered as he looked at her.**

 **Akane seen admiration in his eyes.**  
 **Clearly THIS dragon wasn't all for the way females got treated here.**

 **But why go thru with it then?**

 **She was about to thank him for kinda saving her, but then his cold face returned as he once more pulled her.**

 **"Hey! Can you stop-" Akane choked on her own words as she at last looked at the room they were in.**

 **A throne room.**  
 **A castle inside a mountain, and a huge throne room like in a movie.**

 **The ceiling went on forever, she could not see the top.**  
 **Six huge pillars made of stone lined the way to the throne.**

 **More of those electric wires lit the place up like daylight.**

 **The throne was gigantic, but that made sense given the huge man that was sitting in it.**

 **Even sitting, she knew he had to close to eight feet tall.**  
 **Screw that, he was NINE feet tall.**

 **His hands were three of hers, and those thick fingers drumbed the arm of his chair in a bored manner.**

 **Akane felt her captor tense as they got close and she glanced at him.**

 **She could sense his worry, and fear.**

 **He really wasn't a bad guy, just doing what he was told. And now that she seen who he served?**

 **Even she got why he didn't want to disobey this king.**

 **Looking to be in his late fifties, he had to be ancient in dragon years.**

 **Huge and muscled, a grey beard and medium length hair, cold yellow eyes.**

 **He even looked like a cruel person.**

 **"What have you got there?" The king leaned forward, staring right at her with those souless yellow eyes.**

 **"Sire, I found this one at the edge f the valley, but she keeps claiming not to come from this place-"**

 **"Of course she's not!" The king snapped with disgust.**

 **He looked to her captor, eyes glaring, and she felt the man shudder.**

 **"You call yourself a dragon! How can you not smell the human stink on this creature!" He leaned back with cruel and deep laughter.**

 **The man looked to her with wide eyes that seemed to be in a panic.**

 **"Your part human?" He said in a hushed tone, like it was a forbidden thing to even say.**

 **Akane swallowed.**

 **"Tell me, wretch, who is your dragon ancestor? I need to know who to kill next once your dead." The king asked.**

 **Akane snapped her head to him.**

 **KILL?!**  
 **He really was going to kill her for not being a full dragon?**

 **"Ya'll be crazy!" She snapped.**

 **He captor tightened his hold again, as if to tell her to stop it.**

 **"Do you even KNOW what your doing to this clan by following such rules? By inbreeding so much you'll run out of pure females all together!" She went on, raising her voice.**

 **He raised a thick eyebrow at her, placing his knuckles under his chin.**

 **"You speak as if you know this to be a fact little wretch."**

 **"I TOLD you I'm not from here! And where I come from, this clan is all but extinct. Get it? Wiped out! The only reason it's still going is because they finally started having kids with other clans. Yeah it's makes halfbreeds but at least the lightning lives on."**

 **The king didn't even let her finish before he started cackling away.**

 **"Bwaha! So what, you come from the future do you? Is that it?"**

 **Akane stood firm, taking on her best Sesshomaru stance.**

 **"I'm telling the truth." She stated.**

 **The king just eyed her in silence.**

 **She didn't even blink.  
**

 **"Your a dragon. You can taste a lie even better then me. So you know I'm not making this up." She added.**

 **This made him frown.**

 **Her captor was now barely holding her arm at all as he stared at her.**

 **"Take her away." The king said at last.**

 **Both Akane and the man gaped at him.**

 **"B-but sire, what she just said-"**

 **"Take her AWAY I said! She could easily know how to ring around truth to deceive us. The thing is part human after all. Take the creature away while I ponder what to do with it."**

 **The man hung his head in defeat as he once more pulled her along.**

 **"Wait!" Akane snapped.**

 **"You KNOW I told the truth!" She yelled even as the doors slammed once more behind her.**

 **The two men look puzzled.**

 **"What was that about?"One asked.**

 **"It's nothing." Her captor said, pulling her past them faster then before.**

 **The two walked in silence for a long time. Long enough for fear to start to take hold on her heart.**

 **It was clear the king would not listen to her, didn't WANT to listen.**

 **Would he kill her after all?**

 **"Sesshomaru, where the hell are you?"**


	46. Chapter 46 Dragon Nest Part 3

**DRAGON NEST**  
 **PART 3: LEGEND MADE.**

 **The room Akane was tossed into was not a cell like she expected.**  
 **Instead it looked like an apartment.**  
 **One for the ancient times, but an apartment nonetheless.**

 **It had a bed area, more like a nest of furs and blankets.**  
 **A place in the middle had a table, and looked like a card game had been played not long ago.**  
 **Also a small cooking area and separate room with a bathtub.**

 **It seemed dragons were a bit ahead of the rest of the world.**

 **"What kind of prison cell is this?" She could not help but ask.**

 **Her captor at last released her arm, closing the door and locking it with a key that went back around his neck.**

 **"This is my home." He said calmly.**

 **Akane turned to gape at him.**

 **He was kinda handsome, more manly then she liked, but the shy way he was staring at her made him cute.**

 **"I will do nothing to you," He assured her with his hands up.**

 **"We have no cells. Never needed them seeing as how we kill our prisoners soon after being taken. The king said to take you away. I knew no other safe place for you other then with me."**

 **Akane eyed him.**  
 **So far, his cold persona seemed to be an act in place for his king.**  
 **This kinder and rather shy one felt more true to the real him.**

 **So she relaxed a little.**

 **There was a long silence as the two eyed each other.**

 **Since her lightning did no good against others of her kind, if she were to even TRY and escape, it would have to be by brute force.**

 **But he was big.**  
 **Really, really, big.**

 **That and even if she did get out of this room, finding her way back to the surface world would not be easy.**

 **The underground castle was a maze of hallways and tunnels...**

 **But he was watching her like he expected her to try anyways.**

 **"So ummm, your job is to catch the girls that try to leave?" She said suddenly.**

 **Anything, even small talk, was better then the silence.**

 **He gave a puzzled look, wondering why she wanted to know.**

 **"I am one of many on patrol duty. Our job is to keep an eye on the valley, making sure none linger long enough to find the place we call home."**

 **"So I really AM lucky it was you who spotted me." She teased.**

 **He simply nodded, the motion making some of his bangs fall into his eyes.**

 **She giggled as he growled and pulled them back to the side.**

 **He went back to staring at her.**

 **"If I had known you were human, I would have let you go."**

 **Akane froze at his words.**

 **Did he mean that?**  
 **He would have left her alone, because he knew what his king would do to her for having human blood?**

 **"Why didn't you?" She whispered out with a hint of anger.**

 **A guilty look crossed his face.**

 **"I have never met a human. So when your scent was off, I didn't know why."**

 **That was a shocker.**  
 **She blinked wildly in confusion.**

 **"NEVER met a human? How old are you then?" She sputtered.**

 **Now he looked shy again.**  
 **Face pink as he glanced away.**

 **"I'm only fifty two. And I've never been outside the valley before. Not to mention all the horror stories about the cruel creatures..." He paused and looked at her again.**

 **"Yet you do not seem cruel." He added with a frown.**

 **"Humans are like everyone else. There are good and bad ones, ones that are somewhere in between." She said.**

 **Good gawd!**  
 **Only fifty two he said?! HA!**  
 **The guy looked like he was twenty one at the MOST.**

 **So how old was the KING?**

 **Akane froze, picturing that male, and she swallowed at the cold look in his eyes as he had stared at her.**

 **"Will he kill me?" She asked suddenly.**

 **Those pale blue eyes looked away.**  
 **He toyed with the red trimmed sleeves of his black robe, ashamed.**

 **"Yes." He barely breathed out.**

 **Now her heart sped up.**  
 **This wasn't right, wasn't fare!**  
 **Just because she had human blood and wasn't all dragon?**

 **Even after she had told him the fate of this clan if he continued such actions?**

 **Maybe that was the very reason why though, so she would not tell others and mess up his way of things?**

 **Oh, who the hell cares WHY, the fact is she was going to die soon.**

 **And for fucks sake, WHERE was her mate? Yes, she had left while he slept, but did he not notice her gone yet?**

 **Akane jolted when a hand barely touched her face.**

 **"Sorry," The man said pulling away.**

 **"I've just never seen a dragoness cry."**

 **Surprised by his kindness, she lightly touched her cheeks.**

 **"I'm crying?" She blinked.**

 **Yup.**  
 **There were hot tears on her face.**  
 **Silent streaming tears.**

 **But not for the reason this male most likely thinks.**

 **Wiping at them with a growl, she watched him stare with wide eyes.**

 **"I cry when I'm pissed off okay?" She said with a glare.**

 **A small tilt of the head, a curious look in his pale blue eyes.**

 **"As do I. How interesting to find another who does the same." He said.**

 **Now it was her turn to stare.**

 **"YOU do? Nuh uh."**

 **A big muscled dragon like him?**  
 **Just the thought was silly.**

 **A tiny smiled crossed his lips.**

 **"Indeed I do. But seeing as how it has only made me the butt of many jokes, I have learned to hold my temper."**

 **Okay, yeah.**  
 **He was KINDA handsome.**  
 **The smile helped.**

 **Making sure the tears were gone, she crossed her arms and glanced around.**

 **"So umm. I might die soon and all, but it would be cool to know your name."**

 **There was no reply.**  
 **Akane looked to see him staring at his feet, hands shaking.**

 **"I truly am sorry." He said softly.**

 **"Hey, hey, your just doing what you gotta do right? It's okay."**

 **"No it's not okay." He looked her in the eyes, that eerie blue piercing thru her.**

 **"If I was less a coward, I would either leave or try and do something."**

 **About to try and soothe him, Akane then froze when a tiny wave of power went thru the air.**

 **Everything in her tingled.**

 **Since they had officially been mated, she could always feel him when he was close. Not a scent or even a trace of aura, but a gut feeling.**

 **Suddenly, everything was fine.**

 **"Why are you smiling like that?" The male dragon asked like she had gone crazy and it creeped him out.**

 **Akane just couldn't help it.**

 **"My mate will be here soon. So you really don't have to feel bad anymore for me. I'm SO not dying today."**

 **He frowned at her certainty.**  
 **Still fearing she had gone mad.**

 **"Your mate?"**

 **Akane grinned.**  
 **All fear fading as she recalled just the kind of man she fell in love with.**

 **And nothing could stop him from getting something he wants.**

 **"Promise when he gets here you'll be on your best behavior. Just let me do the talking so he doesn't think you hurt me. I would hate it if he killed you right on the spot."**

 **Now the guy looked worried.**  
 **Pale eyes wide as he tilted his head to the side, half a frown on his face.**

 **"Just who is this mate of yours?"**

 **Akane wrapped her arms around herself and let out a sigh while picturing the deadly mood he must be in.**

 **Her mate was inhumanly sexy when wanting to kill something.**

 **"Sesshomaru is coming."**

 **His eyes went wide at the name.**

 **Clearly her mate was well known to many. No wonder he was arrogant.**

 **Akane could not help but smile.**

 **"Well now," He said with a breath.**

 **"If THAT yokai is the one coming for you, he is more likely to survive then most others."**

 **She just grinned at him.**

 **He returned it with a smile of his own before he gave a short bow.**

 **"To answer you from before, my name is Shen Ryukai."**

 **Akane froze.**  
 **The grin vanished.**  
 **Recognition hit her hard.**

 **Her mind went blank.**

 **"Say that again?" She whispered.**

 **Clearly puzzled by her sudden mood, he frowned down at her.**

 **"My name is... Are you alright?"**

 **Akane knew she went pale.**

 **"You..." Was all she could say.**

 **Her mind was a whirlwind.**  
 **So many questions.**  
 **And so many answers.**

 **His frown deepened, and he went to her side, being gentle as he moved her to sit on the bed of fur and blankets.**

 **"Are you okay, dragoness?" He asked.**

 **Akane stared at him, taking in his height, pale eyes, dark hair, and face that held familiar features.**

 **Her father had his jawline, the shape of his eyes, even if the color was not even close to that pale blue.**

 **"My name," She said at last, a smile creeping back to her face.**

 **"My name is Akane Ryukai."**

 **Dark eyebrows went up, pale eyes wide as bowls.**

 **He had helped her to sit, but now he was the one to plop on the bed.**

 **"HOW."**

 **Complete awe in his voice.**

 **"Think you'll believe me if I tell you?"**  
 **Akane looked hopeful.**

 **"I will taste a lie if you do so."**

 **"That did not stop your king from not believing me." She pointed out.**

 **"I am not him." Shen snapped, looking annoyed at the reminder.**

 **"Well this will be a fun story..."**

 **And so she told him.**  
 **Akane told Shen that it was he who was her ancestor.**

 **He who would brake away from the clan in order to save it.**

 **Shen would leave, explore the world and fall in love with a human woman.**

 **Upon his return, both he and his mate were kicked out, exiled.**  
 **Became the blame for every halfbreed that was born from other dragons who would do the same after him.**

 **But despite all that, he would have a good life, with his many children.**

 **He disappeared from the world fifty years after his mate passed.**  
 **Alive, but unseen.**

 **Shen took all this in, not once with a look of disbelief.**

 **He believed her, and when her short history lesson was done, the dragon had many questions for his future great granddaughter.**

 **In the middle of answering, there came a knock at the door.**

 **"Shen, the King is ready for her."**

 **The voice was that of the second dragon from before, the one she had spit in the face.**

 **The sneer in his voice, even without seeing it, made Akane shudder.**

 **Shen gave the door a glance.**

 **"I shall be right there." He called.**

 **"How was she?" The other teased.**

 **Akane watched as his face heated at the comment, before he let out a VERY dragonlike roar of warning.**

 **The man at the door walked away with cruel and teasing laughter.**

 **"Prick." Akane hissed after him.**

 **Shen sighed and got to his feet.**

 **He reached and helped her up, looking her over as she stood before him.**

 **"My blood. My family..."**

 **Akane didn't even flinch when he touched her hair, a mix of kindness and sadness in his pale eyes.**

 **"I shall speak with my king. None shall touch you, and I will help make him see that you mean well."**

 **Akane shook her head.**

 **"I seen his eyes. He views me as a threat to his ways. What I say about the future will not matter."**

 **"Then pray your mate makes his move soon, so that I may assist in your escape without being obvious."**

 **MEANWHILE...**

 **"Do you ever STOP talking?"**

 **Sesshomaru could not help but snap.**

 **The first response to his outburst was a whine from behind him.**

 **"But I am simply making up for how YOU never talk." Naraku said.**

 **The two men had been, for reasons neither of them could figure, working together to find the entrance of the dragon nest.**

 **Not an easy task, given that the whole mountain was covered in dragons.**

 **They had avoided twenty in total.**

 **That, and the two of them were not exactly on the same page when it came to how to do things.**

 **Just finding the entrance had been a pain in the ass.**

 **But now they were inside the place.**  
 **The fact a massive castle was hidden in the mountain was amazing.**  
 **Large on the inside, filled with stairs, corridors and dark passages.**

 **And yet, despite it being the spiders plan to sneak inside, the man had yet to really shut up.**

 **Sesshomaru was starting to wonder just why he was putting up with it.**

 **"Besides," Naraku went on. "I hate eerie silences. Don't you?"**

 **"No." He said, trying not to growl.**

 **The man hadn't really been talking, more like sending a never ending flow of questions his way.**

 **PERSONAL questions.**

 **Not only about him and Akane, but about his own life.**

 **It didn't seem to matter to the idiot that Sesshomaru never answered.**

 **But he had no desire to converse with this man. Didn't want to know just how much this male loved HIS woman.**

 **As much as it pained him to know his Akane had a connection to this person, he just wasn't sure he wanted to know HOW close a connection.**

 **He frowned at the mere thought.**

 **Akane would tell him, when she was ready, it was clear she was close to it.**

 **Suddenly, Naraku snatched him from behind by the shoulders and pulled him close to the wall.**

 **His whole body went stiff as he was pulled close to the man, a hand covering his mouth.**

 **About to attack him, or at least bite the hand, Sesshomaru then noticed the dragon walking on the stairs above them.**

 **The creature above walked down a bit more before going off into another hallway, just three feet above them.**

 **"Pay attention." Naraku hissed in his ear, the breath making his skin tingle.**

 **Swallowing the growl that might get them caught, instead Sesshomaru reached up and snatched the man's wrist, yanking it off him in a crushing hold and tossing it away.**

 **Naraku jumped away, glaring.**

 **"What was that for?"**

 **"Do not order this one around."**

 **Maroon eyes stared as he half gaped over at Sesshomaru.**

 **"What a way to thank someone. Next time just get caught then."**

 **Ignoring him once more, Sesshomaru re-focused on the light scent of his mate mixed with the hundreds of dragons that called this place home.**

 **Akane was further down.**  
 **Further down and moving.**  
 **He needed to hurry.**

 **Naraku watched the yokai lord close his eyes until he found the scent they had been following down the stairs.**

 **His wrist was throbbing from the grip that had held it.**

 **And yet, despite that, he had not just torn the arm off all together.**

 **That was good, yes?**

 **Rubbing the spot of pain with a small sigh, Naraku followed in silence once the man was on the move again.**

 **Silence.**  
 **Naraku hated silence.**  
 **He had far too much of it in his life.**

 **But this man seemed to thrive in it.**  
 **At least with him around.**

 **Not that he blamed the guy.**

 **Awkward was a light term for what kept happening.**

 **This was the second time that the two of them were together without some kind of fighting going on.**

 **Well, no physical fighting anyway.**  
 **Plenty of bickering had transpired.**

 **Technically enemies.**  
 **Kinda.**

 **All because he had tricked him with that human arm, in what felt like a lifetime ago to Naraku.**

 **Before Akane.**  
 **And before he came to respect the dog in a way he didn't want to admit.**

 **He highly doubted a simple apology for that one time would due.**

 **Now not only were they enemies, but rivals for a girls heart.**  
 **A girl who loved them both, but in different ways.**

 **It amazed Naraku that the man allowed him to come at all.**

 **Another deep sigh escaped him as he followed behind Sesshomaru.**

 **He was walking a bit faster now then before. They must be close.**

 **"Do you intend to kill me one day?"**

 **The sudden question made Naraku freeze mid-step.**

 **He blinked, watching the white hair ahead of him sway as the other came to a stop, turning to glance behind.**

 **Those golden eyes held no emotion.**

 **"Kill me, and take her?" He finished.**

 **Naraku swallowed.**  
 **Had no idea what to say at first.**

 **Clearly Sesshomaru had been silent due to deep thinking on his part.**

 **It was intimidating, how those eyes stared at him so intensely.**

 **"If I kill you, she would finally have a good reason to hate me." He said at last, faking a laugh.**

 **One eyebrow went up at that.**

 **"So then, the answer is no?"**

 **Naraku simply shrugged at him.**

 **"The urge to kill people just isn't as fun as it used to be." He admitted**

 **Sesshomaru turned his head back around, yet did not move.**

 **It made Naraku feel even more nervous about the question.**

 **"Interesting." Was all Sesshomaru said before walking off again.**

 **Interesting?**  
 **How was it interesting?**

 **MUST he be so cryptic with words?**

 **An annoyed hiss escaped his lips as he once more followed the man.**

 **They went deep.**  
 **The mountain far larger then it appeared on the outside, going what seemed to be miles underground.**

 **Sesshomaru pondered that response.**  
 **It had come to quick to be faked.**

 **The tone used sounded true.**

 **But it made no sense.**  
 **Naraku loved Akane, did he not want to take her for himself?**

 **Was there another plan up his sleeve to do so that would leave Sesshomaru alive, yet alone?**

 **He growled at the thought, and sensed the man behind him tense.**

 **The Shikon Jewel.**  
 **Whatever this man was planning had something to do with it.**

 **But that was for another time.**

 **Finally at the bottom, there was only one long hall, each side filled with doors of silver. And at the very end was one door that went floor to ceiling, made so that a dragon in true form could come and go.**

 **Two sentries were at that door.**

 **Luckily, he and the spider were still in the shadow of the stairs, watching and unnoticed so far.**

 **"Some guards." Naraku snorted from behind him, looking over his shoulder.**

 **"They don't even know we're here."**

 **"Silence!" He hissed to the man.**

 **Oddly, he obeyed.**

 **Part of the reason they were still unnoticed was that the two dragon males were in deep conversation.**

 **"Who are her parents do you think? I've never seen a dragoness with hair of that color before."**

 **"Fool! Did you not hear the king say she was part human?"**

 **"Human? Well, there goes my plan of taking her then. So sad. A waist. With hips like that can you imagine?"**

 **Sesshomaru seen red.**  
 **But two strong hands on his shoulders stopped him from taking a step forward into the light.**

 **"Down boy," The spider cooed, not helping his mood at all.**

 **"Our little dragon is close. Wait and see where she comes from."**

 **About to correct his 'Our' part, one of the small doors opened, catching his attention fully as her scent hit the air.**

 **Four doors away, Akane came into the hall, escorted by a tall male who's eyes matched hers when that dragon goddess inside came out.**

 **Again he wanted to just go get her.**  
 **But the hands on him held tighter.**

 **"Wait. Plan. THINK." Naraku said.**

 **Blinking away the red, the desire, he took a breath and watched.**

 **Akane looked right to him the moment the door behind her shut.**

 **His heart sped up.**  
 **She had felt him.**  
 **Knew right where to look.**

 **Blue eyes went wide, she quickly turned and walked toward the tall door, nearly dragging her escort.**

 **What in the seven hells?**  
 **Why had she not run to him?**

 **"The little dragon is giving us time to plan an escape. Good girl." Naraku all but purred behind him.**

 **"All we have to do is GET her and go."**  
 **Sesshomaru snapped, turning to glare.**

 **Maroon eyes rolled as Naraku released Sesshomaru's shoulders.**

 **"And what? Just run up the stairs with chomp happy dragons on our heels?"**

 **He paused.**  
 **Indeed, getting out if all the beasts were on alert would be difficult.**  
 **He could do it just fine, but to risk Akane getting hurt?**

 **They watched as the sentries opened the door, sneering and making comments that sealed their deaths.**

 **Vile thoughts about his mate that he care not even take in and repeat.**

 **"Yeah, okay, those two can die."**

 **Sesshomaru actually laughed at the spiders comment.**

 **Akane vanished behind that large door, not one glance back.**

 **The two dragons back to talking and trying to see thru the crack like a couple of children.**

 **With a breath, Sesshomaru turned around to face the man behind him.**

 **Their eyes locked, and it took all he had to say what he did next.**

 **"So tell me, Naraku, what IS your plan to get out of here alive?"**

 **AND...**

 **The moment the door shut behind them, Shen leaned down to her level and whispered softly.**

 **"I am assuming you seen him?"**

 **Akane gave a nod.**

 **"He's not alone."**

 **"Backup is good right now."**

 **"Yeah, but who that backup is, now that is the freaky part." She laughed.**

 **"Do they work well together?" Shen asked with hope.**

 **"NO clue." Again, she laughed.**

 **Had hell frozen?**  
 **She knew that Naraku was close when she had been taken, but for them to work together?**

 **Granted, if this helped Sesshy see why she wanted to save Naraku, that would be awesome.**

 **"And you think not trying to go to him back there was a good thing?" Shen asked, very skeptical.**

 **"The two dragons would have sounded the alarm. The last thing I want is a swarm to attack the two men I love."**

 **Shen stared at her, frowning.**

 **"That may be so, but if you think they have a better shot fighting the King..."**

 **As if summoned, a door near the throne opened, the King came out.**  
 **Even bigger standing then Akane had thought while he was seated.**  
 **Closer to ten feet tall.**

 **He didn't even glance at them as he took to his throne.**

 **Shen went silent, no longer safe to whisper, even with the long hall between them and the King.**

 **Once more giving her a hard stare, Shen gently took her hand and led her down the brightly lit hall.**

 **"I have decided." The King said the moment they were before him.**

 **Shen had tried to speak first, but had not been allowed.**

 **"The creature needs to be silenced before it's lies go further. They are indeed convincing, and need to end here before others hear of them."**

 **Shen stepped in front of her.**  
 **He swallowed.**  
 **Standing tall, head held high.**

 **"No sire! Both you and I can sense that her words are truth." He said, voice shaking at the fact this was his first time standing up to his ruler.**

 **"All she desires is to go free, not to cause troubles here. Only you and I know of her words. Why not let her go home? She has a mate. A family."**

 **Yellow eyes narrowed.**  
 **Huge knuckles rested under a grey beard with a cruel smile.**

 **He studied Shen, like he was finding ways to break him.**

 **Just that simple look made the dragon's bravery deflate.**

 **"Was she that good in bed that you dare to tell ME no, Shen Ryukai?"**

 **Shen went pale.**  
 **Pale and then red.**

 **"I did n-no such thing to her." He stuttered, looking to the floor.**

 **The smile got wider.**

 **"Well now, that IS good news. I would be disappointed if you sullied yourself with a creature even less then half."**

 **Now it was Akane who went red.**

 **"Are you SO arrogant, so set in your ways that even knowing what it is your doing to these people down the line, it doesn't MATTER?"**

 **Shen glanced her way, then back to his king, wonder in his eyes.**

 **"What you say is lies." The male at the throne droned, bored.**

 **"Keeping the bloodline pure has been, and will always be, the way of the dr-"**

 **"But OTHER clans have already been mating with other breeds to stay alive, even in this time! I know the history! Dragons have been hunted to the point we are now myth! In order to survive they have begun to make children of mixed blood in order to stay ALIVE!"**

 **The King roared at her for cutting him off, standing up and clenching his fists as he glared.**

 **"What does a HUMAN know of our history?! Shen, silence her!"**

 **Shen stepped back, pulling her with him, tried forcing her to bow, but she refused and glared at him.**

 **"How are you not afraid?" He whispered to her.**

 **"How are YOU backing down?" She spat back, stepping forward again.**

 **"You will die this day, human!"**

 **Anger boiling so much her hands sent sparks across the floor, she just wished it would effect this bastard.**

 **"I AM A DRAGON!" She bellowed.**

 **Baring her fangs, talons forming on her fingertips for the first time, eyes focusing in a way she knew they glowed with that light her mate loved.**

 **It sucked that not only did her lightning not work on her kind, but she knew from her fight with Shen that even her sword did no good against the armor skin they possessed.**

 **Akane wanted to FIGHT.**

 **Shen stepped away from her.**

 **"Beautiful..." He mumbled, barely out loud, yet she heard it.**

 **"Know your place!" The King roared as he came even closer, stepping down two of the six steps between them.**

 **He too, was sparking, long talons in view, staring like he would eat her.**

 **"My PLACE is with my MATE!" She gave a roar of her own, and it echoed.**

 **Just like that, Sesshomaru was there.**

 **A giant white dog took form in the hall behind them, his growls made the walls shake as they echoed even louder then her roar.**

 **When they snuck in, who knew.**  
 **Most likely when the heat of the argument was taking place.**

 **Naraku nowhere to be seen as all their focus went to the white beast.**

 **"Gods above!" Shen breathed in, placing a hand in front of her as if to protect her as the dog came closer.**

 **"What is a MUTT doing in my mountain!" The King bellowed, yet there was surprise in his tone.**

 **"Hey! He's MY mutt!" Akane whipped around to snap at him.**

 **Shen let out a shaky laugh, not hiding the terror he felt.**

 **Sesshomaru paused and stared.**

 **She could tell he didn't find that funny at all.**

 **Akane batted her eyes at him, and he rolled those red eyes.**

 **The King ignored their banter and turned his yellow eyes to her, alive with inner lightning.**

 **"YOU BITCH! I will hunt you down thru time and KILL you! I will have all of my kind hunt you! Even if you escape this day, you shall die!" He roared, wings appearing from his back.**

 **Oooooh!**  
 **Sesshomaru did NOT like that.**  
 **He jumped over Akane and Shen, landing right were the king was.**

 **But he had moved, moved and taken the form of a dark green dragon, it's scales flecked with silver, half the size of the room and twice the size of Sesshomaru's dog form. Needless to say, HUGE.  
**

 **"That yellow haired dragon shall die! She brings destruction! Kill her!"**

 **The king's dragon voice rattled the very walls as other dragons entered the room, all eyes going to her.**

 **Sesshomaru howled and blocked her from them, the king following him with an open mouth, trying to bite.**

 **Shen pulled her away from the fight.**

 **Just as a thought hit her.**

 **The King's words just now sinking in and sounding all too familiar.**

 **A yellow haired female that brings the downfall of the clan...**  
 **Forever hunted by her own people.**

 **The very legend that she had grown up hearing about.**  
 **The one that made her parents raise her as a boy all her life.**

 **And she had just fucking CREATED it.**

 **"Me and my damn luck." Akane muttered as she was pulled further away from the fight.**

 **"His majesty will not use his lighting unless completely necessary. It would risk breaking the mountain. That at least is a good thing."**

 **"SO? He's fucking huge!" Akane yelped as she watched her mate try to knock him over.**

 **"When I said we needed a distraction, I had no idea he would do THAT."**

 **Both of them jumped at Naraku, who appeared behind them.**

 **Akane took one look at him and dove at him, arms open.**

 **He let out a small yelp as she tackled him into an embrace.**

 **Shen, who had started to attack, froze and watched them.**

 **She already knew that she would make it out of here alive.**  
 **How else to be alive to come and MAKE the legend to begin with?**

 **But the sight of her friend was still a great comfort to the soul.**

 **"Thank you! For saving my life back then, and helping him now!" Akane said thru happy tears.**

 **Naraku had frozen.**  
 **Gone totally still as she squeezed him, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she smiled.**

 **Shen watched, and glanced at the mess being made behind them as stones fell from the walls, pillars cracked and nearly toppled.**

 **"Our dog isn't doing to well." Naraku said as he stroked her hair.**

 **Akane jolted away from him.**

 **True.**  
 **Sesshomaru could not bite thru the scales, but his poison was burning the places it touched, melting away parts of that scale armor.**

 **"How do we get out?" Akane said, turning back around and taking hold of his blue robes.**

 **A cocky smile came to his handsome face as he took her hand.**

 **"Sesshy and I made an agreement. We sneak in, one causes a distraction to get all of their attention. All MY idea by the way. Then one of us would get you and run out the way we came."**

 **Her glare made his smile vanish.**

 **"I am NOT leaving him!"**

 **"My dear, he will be following us, simply letting us go first."**

 **"Bullshit!" She growled.**

 **Shen, nearly forgotten by both, cleared his throat.**

 **"I can get her out faster then you can. I know shortcuts to the outside. If the dark haired one could assist the dog in getting out the other way."**

 **Naraku raised his eyebrows.**

 **"This 'dark haired one' is not going to let you take our little dragon any-"**

 **"Shen is my Grandfather." Akane cut in with a sheepish grin.**

 **Again he froze.**  
 **Eyes wide in shock at her words.**

 **Mouth open, Naraku stared back and forth at the two of them.**

 **"Add a couple greats to it, but yeah." She added with a wink.**

 **Akane grinned wider at the blush on Shen's face, and offered him her hand to show Naru the he could be trusted.**

 **Naraku ran his hands thru his kinky hair, shaking his head.**

 **"Sure, fine, your grandfather. Why not?**  
 **Not like this day isn't odd enough. Hells, it isn't even day yet, still night the last time I checked..."**

 **He glared over at the dragon.**

 **"Keep her safe. Get her out."**

 **Shen nodded.**

 **Naraku surprised Akane with a small kiss to her cheek before he turned to go help Sesshomaru distract the rest of the dragon hoard that was now floading in thru the open door.**

 **Shen took his arm.**

 **"Tell him... tell him that the weak spot is under the arm. That is the only one I can tell you." He looked guilty.**

 **"It's plenty." Naraku's eyes lit up with that inner fire, nearly going red as he all but sprinted into the battle, laughing in that Naraku way.**

 **Shen frowned, then looked at her with wide and worried eyes.**

 **"Your taste in males is very..."**

 **He could not even finish.**

 **Rolling her eyes, she watched him go.**

 **Those things springing from his back, getting close to Sesshomaru to tell him the desired spot of weakness.**

 **Watching the two of them fight like that, together, watching each others backs, it warmed her heart.**

 **Sesshomaru must have been told of the plan as they fought, for his red eyed gaze went her way.**

 **That look of annoyance, visible even in his dog form, at the fact she was not fleeing, but watching.**

 **Akane smiled bright, blew him a kiss, and turned to Shen.**

 **"Lets get cracking!"**

 **His frown increased at her words, but he turned, taking her hand, and walked off towards the wall.**

 **As the fight went on, they stayed out of sight as best they could, only getting spotted once or twice.**

 **Akane always made it look like she was trying to get out of his grasp.**

 **She didn't want him to get in trouble for helping in her escape.**

 **Shen was her family.**  
 **If not for him, what he would one day get the nerve to do, she would not even be alive.**

 **A hidden passage in the wall set them out of the room and into a secret hall.**

 **"We must be swift and silent." Shen said in a whisper.**

 **"The walls have ears." He added with the look she gave.**

 **Nodding, she could not help but wonder who would be left to listen, with all that commotion taking place.**

 **The walls shook and vibrated.**

 **Dust and pebbles fell from the top.**

 **The mix of dragon screeches and roars did not cover the howls of her mate, not far behind.**

 **They went thru two more hidden halls before the stairs to the top were in front of them, yet somehow they were halfway up already.**

 **"Hold tight to me, Akane Ryukai."**

 **Akane paused at the pride in his voice.**

 **He turned to her, pale blue eyes shining as he picked her up.**

 **"Why did we have to walk down?"**  
 **She teased with a pout.**

 **"Rules. But today is one for breaking them I would say." He smiled.**

 **And up they went.**  
 **Straight and fast, they went up and up.**

 **A crash bellow meant that the guys were not that far behind them.**

 **Akane clutched at Shen's robes.**

 **"Afraid of flying, little one?" He asked with worry, glancing at her.**

 **"Just a bit."**

 **"A sad thing. It is the most freeing thing to feel."**

 **"And yet, you act like your stuck in that mountain." She pointed out.**

 **A new look was in his eyes as they flew out of the stairwell, landing in the finale corridor to outside.**

 **"I felt that way. But no longer."**

 **Going into a run, they did not slow as the stairs below began to crumble.**

 **The moment they were out, morning sun lighting the sky, he took her again and flew, so as not to be seen by those on the outside.**

 **They went off, into the trees.**

 **The rumble of cracking rocks filled the air as Akane looked back.**

 **Sesshomaru, still in dog form, had burst out the top, a small blue thing, Naraku, was on his back.**

 **She could not help but laugh.**

 **Sesshy most likely had not agreed to being a free ride, but the two did not have time to fight about it.**

 **Naraku, RIDING on Sesshomaru's back like a big fluffy horse as he sent things blasting at the dragons coming out behind them.**

 **Akane hid her giggles in Shen's shoulder, hoping to all hell her mate could not hear this far in that form.**

 **"Interesting," Shen said suddenly.**

 **"That is what I was looking for. Your taste in men is very interesting."**

 **She only giggled more as they flew on.**

 **They lost site of her mate and friend.**

 **Sesshomaru had gone the opposite way to give them plenty of time.**

 **Shen took Akane to where the cave was, and followed her request in helping all of them out of the valley.**

 **She knew her mate would find them.**  
 **Knew that he wanted them out as fast as possible, with or without him.**

 **So Akane and Shen gathered her family, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn.**

 **Explaining as they followed Shen out of the valley, out and found shelter in the woods that lay beyond.**

 **It took only an hour.**

 **Shen had taken a liking to the talkative Rin right away.**

 **And when it was time to part ways, he promised to find both of her loved ones and make sure they got out.**

 **Shen took her hands in his, looking her right in the eyes as he smiled.**

 **"Akane Rykai, if one such as you found courage, how dare I cower in fear as I have for so long?"**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **Felt her face heat at the words.**

 **"I only did what was right."**

 **He nodded.**

 **"As will I, from now on. You are of my blood, the bravery you have must be in me somewhere. And I intend to earn the honor to be your family."**

 **She had no CLUE what to say to that.**

 **"Just... Be safe." She said, smiling at those pale blue eyes.**

 **"You aswell. But with those two men protecting you, mixed with your own strength, I think you will be."**

 **Akane blushed more as he bowed.**

 **Then, without another word, he left.**

 **Akane watched his pale green wings shine like jade in the sun.**

 **For the first time, she wanted a set of her own, wanted to FLY.**

 **Two hours went by before she seen him, her mate, walking towards her.**

 **Blood staining his left pant leg, yet he did not limp even a little.**

 **Not even a second passed between seeing him and running into his chest.**

 **Akane buried her face in him, armor and all, not caring.**

 **"Your okay!" She breathed at last.**

 **The others stayed where they were, knowing that this moment was just for them, just between them.**

 **His arm was tight around her back, fingers in her hair as he rested his chin on her head.**

 **"NEVER do that again." He ordered.**

 **Sesshomaru sounded tired.**  
 **Tired and overjoyed all at once.**

 **"Didn't mean to in the first place."**

 **He stepped away.**  
 **A serious look in his eyes as he took her face in his hand.**

 **"No joking." He ordered firmly.**  
 **"I mean it Akane, when I tell you not to leave my side-"**

 **She moved to kiss him.**  
 **Kiss him to tell him she was fine.**  
 **Alive. Unharmed.**

 **A sigh escaped him as he returned her kiss with one filled with longing.**

 **He had feared for her.**  
 **Felt it was his fault once again.**

 **She did her best to wash away that feeling, since it was she who had ventured out alone.**

 **When the kiss ended, she could tell he felt a little better, but not by much.**

 **"I love you." He said the moment their lips parted.**

 **Smiling, she reached to toy with his hair over his shoulder.**

 **"I love you too, and I knew you would come for me."**

 **A tiny twitch of a smile.**

 **"Ah, but did you expect the other?"**

 **His eyes betrayed the fact her answer was important.**

 **"Not really." She paused, not wanting to lie to him.**

 **"Well, I certainly didn't expect you both TOGETHER." She gave an innocent smile.**

 **Brows furrowed, he actually crinkled his nose at her.**

 **"I was not TOGETHER with him."**

 **"Oh? Looked like it from my end."**

 **"He tagged along and would not leave despite many death threats."**

 **She cocked her head at that.**

 **"And yet, you allowed it."**

 **Growling, he at last released her.**

 **"This one just wanted you back, even if it meant having HIM as a backup."**

 **"And where is he?" She dared to ask.**

 **Sesshomaru grew still.**  
 **Silent.**

 **Eyeing her.**

 **A sigh of defeat left him.**

 **"Naraku is fine. When we caught up with your dragon friend the two of us parted ways. The truce in place."**

 **A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped.**

 **"A part of me thought you might..."**

 **Kill him, she finished mentally.**  
 **Glad that it had not been the case.**

 **"You clearly don't want me too."**

 **The tone made her flinch.**  
 **The sudden strong burst of anger so strong she could taste it.**

 **But before she could respond to the sudden dark mood, he walked off.**

 **Crap.**

 **So much for the happy reunion...**

 **"Sesshomaru I-"**

 **"Not now." He said harshly, turning to face her once again.**

 **His eyes looked pained, but at the same time so very tired.**

 **"I do not wish to hear it now." He went on, a sad smile crossing his face.**

 **"Just allow me to be happy that you are safe, back with me."**

 **Akane swallowed.**  
 **Nodding, she went to him.**  
 **He did not push away her embrace.**

 **It was coming.**  
 **The truth.**  
 **And it would be one of the greater tests of their relationship.**

 **But Sesshomaru was right.**  
 **Now was not the time.**


	47. Chapter 47 Alone time

**ALONE TIME.**

 **Akane had no clue as to where they were at this point.**  
 **But that was a given, seeing as they were in an area she had yet to travel with him.**

 **But still, even to Akane it felt like they might be lost.**  
 **Miles from anything, nothing but a forest so thick you could not see the sky above them.**

 **What was more odd was the fact that Akane and Sesshomaru were alone together, and had been for most of the day too.**

 **Two days after the ordeal with the Lightning Dragon clan, Sesshomaru had went and sought out Kagome.**

 **Of his own free will.**

 **He went off one evening by himself and did not return until the next day with Kagome and the others.**

 **Akane was speechless.**

 **Sesshomaru went LOOKING for his brother, to ask a favor of Kagome.**

 **He had asked Kagome if she would watch Rin and Jaken for a while.**  
 **To Akane's shock, Inuyasha had been too amazed to say no or even complain about it.**

 **The hanyou was still speechless when they arrived at how polite his older brother was to Kagome.**

 **Akane couldn't help but be proud at how he seemed to be changing when it came to his feelings towards humans other then herself and little Rin.**

 **Sesshomaru had once admitted to having a kind of respect for Kagome simply because of how she dealt with his younger brother.**

 **Kagome was more then happy to follow him back to where he had left them the night before.**  
 **Even more happy to see Akane and to ask her all about what happened to her inside the dragon nest.**

 **Sesshy had explained a bit of the situation, asking if she would be willing to allow the two of them some much needed alone time.**

 **Both Kagome and Sango were far beyond interested in everything that went down that night.**

 **Akane had noticed that Sesshy had left out the part with Naraku, so she did the same.  
Unsure how her two friends would take THAT info.**

 **They too, thought it was both funny and odd that Akane had ended up creating the very legend that altered her own life.**  
 **That SHE was the dragon girl said to bring the clans downfall...**

 **After the small visit, Sesshomaru had flown her through the sky.**  
 **It was clear the man was excited about something.**

 **They went over thousands of trees, going south for who knows how many miles.**

 **"I know of a place..." Was all he said before they left.**

 **In silence they went, Akane allowing him to focus on finding this spot he seemed to know.**

 **For some reason, her going to this place with him was important to the yokai male.**

 **Akane enjoyed the warmth of his gentle hold as they flew, the sound of his heart against her ear as she rested right up to his chest.**  
 **Her fear of heights always far less strong when with him.**

 **They landed in a thick patch of forest near the edge of a small mountain. Walking from then on, taking up the rest of the morning.**

 **Making small talk, teasing, and having playful banter.**

 **Akane loved this.**  
 **It was almost as good as the few dates they went on in her time.**

 **He was smiling.**  
 **Laughing.**  
 **Doing everything to not think or bring up the fact she KNEW he must have seen her embrace Naraku when they came to save her.**

 **Hells, despite Rin asking what had happened, both of them had been avoiding really answering.**

 **The child caught on, and didn't persist for once, a shocker.**

 **Neither of them were ready to get into that conversation.**

 **Akane wanted to know why he still didn't seem to want to kill Naraku, and he wanted to know just how deep her feelings ran for the man.**

 **But both were in unison when it came to not wanting to be the first to bring it up...**

 **Akane's mind wondered from those thoughts the more they walked.**

 **She loved the sights of this new place, it seemed more like a jungle then a forest.**

 **She was glad that she wore jean shorts and that purple tank top.**

 **The sun was high in the sky, most likely around one in the afternoon.**  
 **Akane was about to ask if they could stop and take a small break when Sesshomaru stopped walking.**

 **"Ah, here we are." He said with an almost giddy smile.**

 **He's so cute when excited!**  
 **Akane returned the smile, feeling her own excitement rise.**

 **"Where are we?" She asked, seeing the way the trees seemed to open up just ahead of them.**

 **"Go see." He teased.**

 **And she did.**  
 **Flat ran all the way thru that small opening and gasped in awe.**

 **"Woooow! Sesshy, it's beautiful!"**

 **And it WAS beautiful, and far beyond impressive.**  
 **A green field stretched before them, dotted with blue wildflowers.**  
 **On the other side of the field a stream cascaded over a cliff, making a small waterfall that fell into a clear blue pond.**  
 **Another stream broke off from the pond and meandered down the field.**

 **"Can we go into the pond?" She asked with hope.**

 **"Yes. After that hike, you must be hot, my Akane." He said as he took hold of her hand and led her there.**

 **He's in such a good mood.**  
 **Akane smiled and glanced up at him.**

 **Those eyes were shining from his excitement.**

 **Once they made it over there she looked into the water of the pond.**

 **It was crystal clear.**  
 **The bottom was covered in rounded pebbles, almost as if someone put them there on purpose to make it better for those who walked in.**

 **"Amazing!" Akane squealed.**

 **"It was one of my fathers many secret spots." Sesshomaru said.**

 **Akane whipped her head over to him.**

 **A rare look was in his eyes.**  
 **Tender and a bit sad.**

 **To think he wants to share a place like this with me.  
Share this memory...  
Something so private to him.  
**

 **"Thank you." Akane smiled, truly touched.  
**

 **Suddenly, the look changed to that of sexual teasing, his eyes lit up and a rare smirk was on his face.**

 **"Akane, start stripping." Sesshy said as he took a step back.**

 **She froze.**

 **Blinked.**

 **"Say what?" Akane blurted.**

 **Strip?**  
 **In broad daylight?**

 **She blushed.**  
 **For no reason.**

 **How many times had he seen her naked by now?**  
 **But that didn't stop the red from creasing up her face.**

 **Sesshomaru gave a sly smile.**

 **"I said, strip and get in the water." He said in an orderly tone.**

 **Akane watched him kick off his boots one at a time.**

 **She just blinked gawking.**

 **HE was stripping.**  
 **In broad daylight...**

 **"Since when do I follow your orders?" Akane teased, even as she followed his actions, slipping off her own shoes next to his.**

 **"Akane, it was not an order, just a rather good idea." Sesshomaru said playfully as he removed his armor and the top of his kimono.**

 **He then let his pants fall to the ground and kicked them aside.**

 **Akane sighed at the sight of him standing there in the sunlight.**  
 **He had somehow gotten a little tan during the summer, unfair as to how she looked like a pinkish lobster even with lotion on...**

 **"Hurry up and get naked." He marched toward the water, then looked over his shoulder.**

 **"And THAT is an order."**

 **Akane bit her bottom lip as she watched Sesshomaru.**

 **Sigh...**  
 **Could any man be more beautiful?**

 **His bare back was strong and smooth, his determined stride made the muscles in that fine ass flex.**

 **Akane sighed in dismay when he walked far enough that the water level covered his perfect ass.**

 **Sesshomaru dipped low in the water, arching his back to wet his long white hair.**

 **The he straightened back up, smoothing his hair back as he turned toward her, an annoyed look was on his face.**

 **But still Akane gawked.**  
 **Unable to help herself.**

 **His chest was broad and hairless, but a narrow trail of hair started just below his navel and descended out of view into the water.**

 **"Akane..." Sesshomaru said slowly, dragging out her name.**

 **"Huh? OH! Sorry, I'm coming."**

 **Was she red again?**  
 **Yes.**  
 **Yes she was.**

 **This only caused him to laugh.**

 **While Akane started to lift her shirt, she noticed her hands trembling.**

 **It had been a while since he had seen her naked in the daylight.**  
 **She somehow had far much more confidence at night.**

 **Yet, his golden eyes gleamed.**

 **Shivers covered her as Akane placed her shirt on the ground, and she glanced over at him.**

 **One corner of his mouth curled up as he focused on her black lacy bra.**  
 **Her nipples responded to his gaze.**

 **Gawd, I love that look in his eyes...**

 **With a little wiggle, Akane pushed her shorts over her hips and let them fall slowly.**

 **His brows lifted at the sight of the black see thru underwear.**

 **With a deep breath, she whisked the bra off and dropped it.**

 **Sesshomaru sucked in a breath as his eyes flashed that red of desire.**

 **Akane's daytime courage wavered and she turned around to remove her underwear, gulping as she let them drop to the ground.**

 **"Akane." He all but moaned.**

 **Her heart swelled at the way he breathed out her name in the most sexy way ever.**

 **Akane then turned and dashed toward the water.**

 **"Woman!" Sesshomaru protested as she ran past him.**

 **She laughed as her feet touched the water, which was a hell of a lot colder then he made it look.**

 **How could he just walk right in?**

 **With a yelp as the water hit her hips, Akane dove and swam over to Sesshomaru.**

 **Before he knew what she was doing, she grabbed his foot and came up real fast.**

 **Akane cackled like crazy as he yelped and fell back, flopping his legs in the air.**

 **Her laughter ceased when he came up to dunk her from behind.**

 **Within seconds they were splashing each other like kids.**

 **She loved his playful side, still only seen when truly alone with her.**  
 **But he had come such a long way.**

 **When Sesshomaru suddenly held her close to lick her neck, Akane recalled they were naked.**

 **Akane gasped and tried to wiggle free, managing to do so and pushed off to swim toward the waterfall.**

 **She however came to an abrupt halt when a hand seized hold of her foot.**

 **"Hey!" Akane dropped her other foot to the cool stones bellow to stop herself from drowning and turned to face Sesshomaru.**

 **"Why are you trying to run?"**

 **The adorable puzzled look made her want to kiss him.**

 **"Because I'm worried about how I look to you... y'know...naked."**

 **He tilted his head to the side.**

 **"I see just as well at night as in the light of day Akane. I know very well what you look like."**

 **She blushed.**

 **HOW had she forgotten that part?**  
 **Animal senses and all.**  
 **Duh!**

 **"Well, I feel stupid." She stated.**

 **"Not stupid. But oddly cute." He said with a charming smile.**

 **Still feeling shy, but it was melting due to that smile of his, Akane took his hand and they walked.**

 **The pond was only shoulder deep, so they walked all the way to the waterfall together.**

 **The feel of the spray against her skin was wonderful. Akane closed her eyes and let it fall over her face.**

 **"Sooo good." She opened her eyes when she noticed he was no longer holding her hand.**

 **"Sesshy?"**

 **Akane had been so into the water, that she hadn't seen him go.**

 **"Where the hell did he go?"**

 **An arm shot out from the waterfall and dragged her thru the spray.  
The cold running liquid coated her face.  
**

 **"The fuck?" Akane choked on water and wiped her eyes.**

 **"Only me." Sesshomaru teased.**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **Looking around as her eyes adjusted to the odd light that came thru the waterfall.**  
 **They were in a cave behind it.**  
 **Hidden by the falling water.**

 **She turned slowly, taking it in.**  
 **The water fell like a shimmering, misty curtain in front of them.**  
 **And behind was a small opening in the rock wall, a ledge was just above water level. Green moss gave the place a rich tropical look.**

 **"Incredible!" Akane breathed out.**

 **"I thought you may like it."**

 **She turned to face him.**  
 **A sexy smile was on his face as he eyed her, looking her over in that hungry Sesshomaru way of his.**

 **"It is also very... private." He added.**

 **Akane felt her insides heat up at how he said that.**

 **A promise.**  
 **A threat.**  
 **A dare.**  
 **All in one.**

 **With a coy smile, she backed up to that ledge, where the water was only waist deep.**

 **He prowled after her, moving slow, like an animal watching prey.**

 **It was turning her on.**  
 **Very, very, quickly.**

 **Not allowing him the first move, Akane reached over and placed her hands on his chest, running her fingers over his skin.**

 **"Your a beautiful man." She sighed.**

 **He laughed. "Hardly. This is true beauty, my woman."**

 **Sesshomaru covered her breast with his palm and held gently.**

 **Akane arched toward him with a moan from deep inside her.**

 **How could one touch set her insides on fire? Her soul was sparking.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled her against him, chests pressing together. His erection was also pressing to her, making her blush and heat up.**

 **Another moan escaped her as her hands roamed his back, making him let out a small hiss of pleasure.**

 **He kissed her brow, then her lips.**

 **When she opened her mouth he kissed her again with a ferocious hunger that made her fall limp against him.**

 **Akane's dragon purred in pleasure as Sesshomaru nibbled a path down her neck, then she wrapped her legs around his waist while he nuzzled her breasts with a growl.**

 **"Mine." He said between licks.**

 **The possessive tone made her skin shiver in happiness.**

 **He felt the shiver of her body, and moved to look her in her eyes.**

 **A part of her melted at that steamy look in his eyes.**

 **Sesshomaru moved her to more shallow water, where he then proceeded to allow the water and his knee to support her so that he could slip his hand between them.**

 **Akane gasped at the feel of his fingers gently slip inside her.**

 **"Lean back. Float in the water."**

 **She blinked at his command.**

 **"Trust me." He teased.**

 **So Akane fell back.**  
 **He still used one knee to help support her, and she locked her feet around his slim waist.  
Water lapped against her ears as the world was still and quiet.**

 **All she could feel was his fingers moving between her legs.**  
 **It was sweet and delicious.**

 **I could stay like this forever, she thought with a sigh.**

 **That's when he launched into a full assault on her senses, making her twitch and wiggle like a fish.**

 **Akane was nearly drowning, which only made him laugh as he lifted her back up, then Sesshomaru resumed the wonderful and exquisite torture.**

 **Akane moved to cling to his shoulders, panting as tension started to coil inside her.**

 **"I love your taste." He set her on the ledge and dove between her legs with a pleasure filled growl.**

 **Akane cried out in bliss at the feel of his tongue, making the tension in her shatter again and again.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled back and grinned, showing his fangs, as he pressed his hand against her.**

 **"I think I'm getting better at that, what do you say?" He said with a playful grin.**

 **Akane didn't even try to speak.**  
 **There was no words for it.**  
 **Her body was still recovering.**  
 **All she could do was nod.**

 **She reached for him and was glad when he took her into his arm, because she was far too limp to support herself.**

 **"I love you." Akane managed to sigh at last, making him laugh more.**

 **"Only the beginning, my mate."**

 **She jolted when something hard nudged her sensitive area.**

 **"Legs around me." He smiled while moving her hips and positioned her.**

 **Suddenly, he paused.**  
 **An odd look crossing his face that made no sense given the situation.**

 **"Do you want to stop?" He asked in a worried tone.**

 **Huh?**  
 **Why would he ask THAT?**

 **Akane frowned.**

 **"If you stop now, I might just have to attack you for revenge." She said in a very serious tone.**

 **The look vanished, replaced by a tender smile and laugh.**

 **"Very well..." He said slowly.**

 **Those eyes flashed that sexy shade of red and stayed that way.**

 **Anytime this happened it meant he was a bit more animal then man.**

 **Why he had been worried, she could not figure out, but her answer was exactly what he wanted to hear.**

 **"My Akane." He kissed her lips, then rested his forehead against hers for a moment.**

 **"Mine." He repeated.**

 **A love filled tone as he began to trail kissed down her neck.**

 **With a sharp sudden thrust and a pull on her hips, he buried himself deep inside her.**

 **Akane let out a cry, and reached up to kiss the moon on his head.**

 **"Even if I go to hell for this, it will so be worth it. Absolutely." She said with a dramatic sigh.**

 **He tilted his head, eyes dimming back to gold, curious.**

 **"WHY would you go there for having sex with me?" He again sounded a bit worried.**

 **Akane got a serious look, staring at him like he should know why.**

 **"Don't you think that having sex with an angel is a major sin?"**

 **Sesshomaru froze.**  
 **Blinked.**

 **Then laughed deeply before kissing her like there was no tomorrow.**

 **"How I love you, my strange human woman..." He smiled.**

 **"You better! Cause your stuck with me for a long time." She teased.**

 **"Akane." He drawled out.**

 **"Do you think I could make love to you now, and maybe talk later?"**

 **Sesshomaru used such a sugar coated tone it reminded her of Naraku in a way.**

 **She laughed, then pretended to be annoyed by him.**

 **"MEN! So incapable of multitasking! And it doesn't even matter what race you are either." She huffed.**

 **He blinked in surprise, then shocked her by swatting her ass.**

 **"So insulting." He teased.**

 **Akane let out a gasp.**

 **"Cruel man!" She said, but laughed.**

 **Sesshomaru licked her cheek as he began to slowly rock against her, gently at first, then harder and harder so that they both could hardly even breath.**

 **Panting, he thrust into her with a desperation that brought tears to her eyes as she cried out.**

 **But he was not done, as he made her come three more times.**

 **"SESSHOMARU!" Akane called out as she reached her climax.**

 **Pure bliss...**

 **They held each other tight as their breathing returned to normal.**

 **He was staring right into her eyes.**  
 **Love and a predatory possessive expression in the beautiful sunset golden orbs.**

 **"Never leave me."**

 **Akane froze.**  
 **Both the girl and the dragon jolted at the nearly pleading tone her mate just used as he said that.**

 **Like he thought she WOULD leave.**  
 **Would, and brake something in him.**

 **Akane reached out to cup the side of his face, searching for where this was coming from.**

 **"Sesshy? I have no plans, other then going to my time now and th-"**

 **"You know what I mean."**

 **She frowned.**  
 **Just not getting it at all.**

 **He didn't stop staring at her.**

 **"I have met him, and I can see why you like him, yet the very thought of having to share you..."**

 **Sesshomaru glanced away.**

 **Akane gaped.**

 **He was thinking of NARAKU at a time like this?**  
 **After having sex with her?**

 **"My love, that is something you'll never have to worry about. I swear to you that he's just a friend."**

 **A small growl of warning left him, his hold on her got the tiniest bit tighter as he looked at her again.**

 **"I want no other male near you."**

 **Akane blinked in wonder.**

 **"Seriously?" She blurted.**

 **Sesshomaru nodded.**

 **"This feeling has been getting worse for a while. You are mine. And none other then I should see every part of your soul."**

 **Heat filled her face.**  
 **A bit possessive?**  
 **Yes.**  
 **But sweet as fuck?**  
 **Absolutely.**

 **Akane was his first love.**  
 **He had told her that, and she believed him. So to be possessive really wasn't a shocker, seeing the type of man he was.**  
 **But the fact this new feeling was bothering him was adorable.**

 **Akane smiled, making him frown.**  
 **Then she pulled him down and kissed his lips, his moon, his elf like ears and his cheeks.**

 **She felt him shiver, and heard the whimper when she stopped.**  
 **Now his face was red as she pulled away to smile at him.**

 **"Sesshy, how do you think I feel? You are walking sex. As proud as I am when ladies stare your way another part of me wants to zap their asses and shout out to the whole female race you're mine."**

 **A tiny smile twitched.**

 **"Is that so?" He chuckled.**

 **"Indeed so!" She assured him.**

 **Akane toyed with his wet hair.**

 **"Trust me, my love, it's normal. But just don't go locking me up."**

 **The yokai male actually rolled his eyes, yet his smile got wider.**

 **"What do you take me for woman?"**

 **"I mean it babe, all this is new for you, so just try not to get out of hand with that whole animal instinct to keep guys off me."**

 **"You make things sound so easy."**

 **His tone was tired, but he seemed to have gotten the answer he needed and was getting out of his strange funk, almost.**

 **"But that spider seems to like the idea of sharing you..." He said with a deep frown, pausing to stare.**

 **"However I will NOT share you."**

 **This made her cover his mouth with an annoyed growl of her own.**

 **"Do shut up." Akane said sharply.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**  
 **Taken aback by her tone.**

 **"Now is not the time to be speaking of spiders, don't you agree?" She said in a coy tone, looking down between them.**

 **He swallowed.**  
 **Glanced down.**  
 **Smiled a tiny bit.**

 **"Now is an odd time." He concluded with a comical tone.**

 **After all, he was STILL inside her.**

 **She laughed at him as he glanced at her with an impish look.**

 **Akane could not stop smiling as she began to trial her fingers down his spine, making him shudder.**

 **"I love you. You sexy yokai man."**

 **She wanted to resume what they had been doing. To get him off of what neither of them wanted to talk about just yet.**

 **All thoughts seem to leave him as she touched him, her free hand trailing his front while the other continued on with his back.**

 **An animal sound escaped him the moment before his eyes flashed red and he moved to bite into her neck.**

 **But she moved.**  
 **He nearly pouted as he looked at her in question, head tilted.**

 **"You deny me your taste?"**

 **She snorted at him.**

 **"You had your fun with me, and now it is my turn." Akane said.**

 **Her dragon was hungry too.**  
 **No fare for him to always get the first taste each time.**

 **He was about to protest, but she shut him up with a kiss.**  
 **She kissed up and down his neck and followed each kiss with a teasing nip, then kissed both cheeks and went back to tasting that sexy mouth of his.**

 **When she pulled away from his face he was blushing scarlet, panting and moaning in a way she knew embarrast him.**

 **Suddenly the dragon in her took control, loving the fact she made his act this way.**  
 **Untamed and wild.**  
 **The calm controlled lord replaced by a wanting craving creature of pure sexual desire.**

 **This new strength allowing her to take him by the shoulders and pin him to the wall, causing a yelp of shock to escape him as she now assaulted his body with her tongue.**

 **Sesshomaru shivered and twitched under her roaming hands and her teasing mouth.  
And when Akane bit hard into his neck, a very animal cry echoed in the small cave.**

 **The moment his heavenly taste hit her tongue Akane was lost to the world of sensation.**

 **Neither of them left that secret cave until long after sundown.**


	48. Chapter 48 Just say it

**JUST SAY IT.**

 **The moon was high and full.**  
 **It's brightness caused the grass and trees to glow with an eerie paleness.**

 **In the hot tail end of summer, no fire was needed for heat or light.**

 **For Akane, this should be a perfect kind of night. Beautiful and calm.**

 **SHOULD is key word.**  
 **Because sadly it was not perfect.**

 **There was a tense invisible fog at the campsite tonight.**

 **Everyone was on edge and had been for most of the afternoon.**

 **Both of them had tried.**  
 **Tried to keep distracted from what had been building in the shadows of their hearts.**

 **The worry.**  
 **The doubt and fear on both ends.**

 **Despite the fact Sesshomaru had said that he was not ready to hear about her now clear bond to Naraku, the man had been growing more and more brooding as the days went by.**

 **The two men had worked together yet again to save her. And he had seen when Akane ran to embrace Naraku when they were in the dragon nest.**

 **He had SAID he didn't want to hear it.**  
 **That it wasn't the time yet.**

 **But Akane could tell he was simply overthinking it in his head.**

 **And that caused her to fear when they would talk about it.**  
 **Would he even believe her when she told him the truth? That despite the few kisses, she did not love him in the way she loved Sesshomaru.**

 **She thought it had been odd enough for him to bring up Naraku right after having sex the other day, to say he wanted no other men near her, but Akane had changed the subject thinking he would drop it and be okay.**

 **Clearly he was not.**  
 **Not in his head anyway.**

 **His golden eyes were on her often, but would look away when she tried to return his gaze.**

 **Sesshomaru hadn't been so quiet in a long while too. Barely speaking in the last three days.**

 **Akane could tell he was trying not to get upset, to not get jealous and think too hard about it, but was failing.**

 **The fact Rin had started once more asking about the dragon nest incident was most certainly NOT helping.**

 **The child wanted to know what would cause Naraku to want to save her.**  
 **And just why Sesshomaru let him.**

 **Jaken too, expressed his curiosity.**  
 **He had witnessed himself the strange kindness Naraku had where Akane was concerned, and didn't like it.**

 **When Akane simply answered that Naraku wasn't as cruel as he used to be, and that everyone deserves the chance to change, they all just stared at her with a million questions.**

 **And so now here she was.**  
 **Sitting with all eyes on her.**  
 **Wanting answers she wasn't sure it was the right time to give.**

 **And her child would not give up.**

 **"But how do you know that Mama?How do you know him well enough to be sure he could change? That man has done many bad things."**

 **Akane's face paled, and did so even more at the silent stare her mate was now giving her.**

 **Leave it to Rin to bring up the subject that was a touchy spot.**

 **"Well..." Akane swallowed.**

 **All eyes on her now, unblinking.**

 **Oh for fucks sake, why not?**  
 **She could at least talk about how it started right?**

 **"Kagura kidnapped me a while back, and he let me go." She stated.**

 **Rin and Jake gaped.**

 **Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed. What that was, she didn't know.**

 **They had all been sitting under a tree in a circle, and now Rin was leaning even closer to Akane.**

 **"Why did he do that?" She asked, warm brown eyes curious.**

 **A smile crossed her face at the memory of that night.**

 **"I escaped the cell for one thing. And on my way out I found him drunk and alone. We ended up talking all night, my lack of fear interested him. And he let me go. It wasn't even under his orders that Kagura captured me."**

 **A dark set of eyebrows went all the way up as her mates eyes stared.**

 **Nearly a mirror of his daughters look.**

 **Jaken had leaned so close that he nearly fell over before he stopped to catch himself.**

 **"Why didn't you RUN you fool?" The imp yelped in shock.**

 **Akane shrugged.**

 **"There was no way out. I had looked first, and only he knew the secret way to the outside... And he seemed, well, lonely to me. Not scary."**

 **"He was drunk." Jaken pointed out, and she caught the nod Sesshy gave in a silent agreement.**

 **"Why would you even TRY and talk to him? He's so mean!" Rin said, not hiding her annoyance.**

 **Akane frowned.**  
 **How could she explain?**  
 **She didn't think that Sesshy was ready to hear about all the visits she and Naraku have had over the months, both before and after the two of them had started being a couple...**

 **"I just had a feeling. And it told me he was lonely. After talking for a few I could tell he wasn't evil. And I was right, he liked my company, and liked the fact I gave him a fresh start. It was a similar feeling when I first met your Papa you know. He was kinda mean too, at first." Akane smiled playfully at him.**

 **Sesshomaru looked away.**  
 **But she seen him think about her point with a frown of his own.**

 **"Well..." Rin got a puzzled look on her face for a moment.**

 **"I suppose if Mama says so, then maybe I can try and understand."**

 **"Are you crazy?" Jaken whined.**

 **"That man is Sesshomaru-sama's enemy! I shall NOT except this odd bond you seem to have! How can you do something like this to milord?!"**

 **Said lord was still looking at the ground, frown increasing at the imps words, a hint of anger sparking.**

 **Good god, shut up! Akane thought towards Jaken, sending a glare.**

 **He was not helping.**  
 **Like, at ALL.**

 **Rin seemed to sense the sudden increase in tenseness.**

 **"Yeah but, Papa has spent time with Naraku too, Jaken-sama. He allowed him to help mama get better, and didn't attack him after..."**

 **The child turned that questioning gaze his way, making the yokai lord look up again, golden eyes blinking.**

 **So clearly not wanting to be in the spotlight of the conversation.**

 **But per usual, Rin didn't get the look he gave and asked him anyway.**

 **"And you even let him help go save her this time. Also letting him go. So Rin is now wondering if maybe you too see something worth saving?"**

 **Akane could not help but stare at him, searching for his reaction.**

 **Sesshomaru's face went blank.**  
 **He seemed to have froze.**

 **Maybe he had never really thought about it before?**

 **Jaken once again nearly fell with his leaning over, a nervous look on his face as he spoke.**

 **"Yes, I too have been wondering why you keep letting him go off..."**

 **Sesshomaru looked to Jaken, still no real expression, yet the imp sat back once again with a gulp.**

 **A small sigh escaped the man before he looked to Akane, and now his eyes held a confused and nearly defeated expression.**

 **Like he didn't really like the answer that he had concluded.**

 **"Naraku is not evil." He stated.**

 **She knew her eyes went wide.**

 **"I have dealt with creatures who were cruel, evil, and nothing else. And I do admit that the spider does not have that feel to him." He addmited.**

 **Now it was her turn to take a chance and push a possible bad button...**

 **"So what do you think of him? You've spent some time with him now." She asked, deeply curious.**

 **Aaaaaand...**  
 **Yep.**  
 **The glare and frown came back.**

 **Like the fact she wanted to know what he thought was somehow a bad thing, a reason to be jealous.**

 **"Yeah Papa, what is he like? Rin only knows from the stories told by the others in Kagome's group."**

 **Oh boy.**  
 **His mood was not getting better.**

 **Sesshomaru did not look away from Akane as he considered his answer.**

 **"That man is odd and childish. His words make little sense and his attempts at humor annoy me." Was all Sesshomaru said before getting to his feet and began walking off.**

 **Rin pouted at his short answer.**

 **Jaken caught on this was not something his lord wanted to delve deeper into, so he announced it was time to get some sleep.**

 **Rin protested until the imp gave a look she seemed to catch, but it really wasn't needed after all.**

 **Sesshomaru was walking off.**  
 **Not asking Akane to come along.**

 **He was upset.**  
 **Crap.**

 **Akane watched him go, a sigh of frustration leaving her.**

 **And here she thought after their time at the waterfall he had gotten a bit more control of his possessive side...**

 **Rin came up to her, whispering as soft as possible, in case he could hear.**

 **"Will you tell me more about Naraku later Mama? Rin wants to know why you seem to like him so much."**

 **Akane blushed a bit, having not known it was so obvious until now.**

 **"Sure sweety. Now get to sleep."**

 **"You gonna go talk to Papa?"**

 **"I'm sure going to try."**

 **"Good luck. But I think you both need to talk about it. Before it's too late."**

 **Akane frowned.**

 **"Too late?"**

 **The girl smiled, leaned in for a short hug, and skipped over to where Jaken was getting the blankets ready.**

 **"That child..." She sighed.**

 **Akane watched them settle.**  
 **Not wanting to go confront a clearly emotionally confused Sesshomaru.**

 **But she knew that letting him brood alone about it was not good...**

 **Sesshomaru just kept walking.**  
 **Not sure why or where.**

 **His thoughts scattered and flickering in ways he rather they not.**

 **Rin had asked the VERY thing he had been dreading for a long while.**

 **That child...**

 **A tiny smile toyed at his lips.**

 **Rin was ever curious, ever blunt.**

 **Not a child by blood, yet she was slowly growing into an odd mix of both his traits and Akane's.**

 **Sesshomaru stopped at last.**  
 **Having moved so far away that the scent of his mate was barely there.**

 **"Akane..." He sighed, looking up to the full moon high in the sky.**

 **So, it had been due to Kagura's actions that his woman met that man.**

 **It made sense, he supposed.**

 **The other woman would have wanted Akane killed by her master.**

 **But why did that not happen?**

 **Just WHAT had happened that ended up in her going free?**

 **Clearly not just one meeting must have occurred, the bond that could be felt and seen was too strong for a mere drunken night talk.**

 **Naraku desired her.**  
 **Was it only one sided?**

 **He would love to think so, and yet, the way Akane had ran to him in the dragon nest, had embraced the spider and laughed with him...**

 **This did explain why she always came to that man's defense. Why she was quick to explain HIS side of things.**

 **And also the strange interactions between the two, both during and after the body swap incident.**

 **Maybe Akane prefured Naraku's humor and wit over his own.**

 **After all, at times the two were alike in a creepy way.**

 **Were they closer because of that?**  
 **She had said more then once now that they were just friends, but...**

 **Could she maybe, desire HIM?**  
 **Even a little?**

 **A growl escaped Sesshomaru, shocking himself at the volume.**

 **But he could not help himself.**

 **Akane was HIS woman.**  
 **His MATE.**

 **Sesshomaru had chosen her before he had even realized, had taken the time to get to know her, to try and find things that made her happy.**

 **Until her, he had never placed another before himself...**

 **He would NOT lose to Naraku.**  
 **The man could not have her.**

 **Yes, if things were different, he might admit aloud that the man was enough like his mate in humor that he did indeed find him amusing.**

 **And the fact they had worked so well together during the fight and escape...**

 **Sesshomaru violently shook his head at the thought.**

 **Yes, Naraku had been amusing.**  
 **Even more easy to tolerate then his younger half brother to be honest.**

 **But as long as that man held even a fraction of Akane's heart, they would remain enemies.**

 **She wanted to save the spider.**  
 **Sesshomaru would honor that.**  
 **Not kill, but certainly not befriend.**

 **Even if a primal part of him WANTED to kill the man.  
To get him out of the way...**

 **Again, Akane was HIS.**  
 **And unlike the spider who kept using the term 'our girl', Sesshomaru was never the type to share.**

 **He felt his anger rise at the mere thought of that man touching her.**

 **But what if he had done MORE then just touch her?**

 **Had the spider...**

 **Sesshomaru raked his fingers thru his hair with a groan.**

 **No.**  
 **Akane was a virgin the first time.**

 **But what if after?**  
 **Would she do that?**

 **Good gods the thought had never crossed his mind before.**

 **He had never been jealous like this, and never worried so much.**

 **Part of the reason he had never desired to love another was this very thing happening.**

 **It was an almost physical pain.**

 **His love and jealousy because of it was a weakness Sesshomaru had decided long ago he didn't want to experience.  
Having seen it destroy many others in his life.**

 **Yet here he was.**  
 **Weak.**

 **Acting foolish and feeling things that made no sense.**

 **Possessive.**  
 **Jealous as all hell.**

 **Because of a female.**

 **A female that may not be his alone.**

 **Sesshomaru seen red.**  
 **Claws twitched as the desire to attack something took him over.**

 **Another, longer growl left him, this one from deep inside him.**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **Sesshomaru turned so fast that she jolted back in surprise.**

 **Akane was watching him.**  
 **Worry in her eyes, as she toyed with a strand of her yellow hair, which glowed in the moonlight.**

 **"Your eyes are red." She stated.**

 **He didn't care.**  
 **Just the THOUGHT of her letting another man touch her like that...**

 **Sesshomaru looked her over.**  
 **Doubt in his heart and anger at her secrets growing in his head.**

 **Hells, even when they had made love that day at the waterfall, a flash of her and that man had went thru his minds eye, along with a flash of fear.**

 **He had been AFRAID that his woman was not truly his mate.**

 **"How many times?" He snapped.**

 **Blue eyes went wide.**  
 **Confusion so strong on her face.**

 **"How MANY times did you two meet each other behind my back?"**

 **He knew he was growling at her, raising his voice, but could not stop.**

 **Guilt and fear flashed.**  
 **Confirming parts of his suspicion.**

 **Akane bit her lower lip, but did not look away from his glaring.**

 **"Four times before you and I started being together, and three afterwords."**

 **He sucked in a breath thru his teeth.**

 **"And just what did you do?" He said as calmly as he could.**

 **Aaah.**  
 **He seen her swallow.**

 **Akane glanced away for a half second.**

 **"Before you and I started dating, he did kiss me, and said he liked me."**

 **She seen his expression and got a panic stricken look.**  
 **Waving her hands like crazy.**

 **"B-but it was during the time I thought you barely could stand me okay? After you said you loved me, I tried to put a stop to him the next few times-"**

 **TRY.**  
 **As in it had happened more.**

 **"WHY did yo KEEP seeing him?" He could not help but snap.**

 **Akane took a deffensive stance.**  
 **Arms crossed and defiance in her bright blue eyes.**

 **"He's my friend."**

 **"And if this one had taken longer to admit feelings for you, would you not have gone running to that FRIEND?"**

 **She opened and closed her mouth thrice before huffing at him.**

 **"You can't do that to me. Before you admitted to liking me you acted like I was a bother. It was your way of fighting those feelings. You can't go saying crap like that when you were being an arrogant ass at the time."**

 **Something in him snapped.**

 **"So you would have gone to him." He finished harshly.**

 **Akane would have went to Naraku.**  
 **Would have LEFT him for that spider.**

 **Now she was glaring.**  
 **As if she had the right to be angry at him for this. For saying the truth.**

 **"I could do the same shit to you, y'know that? If I had taken longer even YOU might have started liking someone else. Maybe Kagura."**

 **Sesshomaru bared his teeth at her.**

 **She took a step towards him.**

 **"DON'T." He warned.**

 **He didn't trust himself at the moment.**  
 **His anger was getting out of hand.**

 **And he was glad she froze.**  
 **Just staring at him as if lost as he tried to tone down his emotions.**

 **Akane watched her mate as all manner of things flashed in his eyes.**

 **His tone had not been that cold in a very long time.**

 **What could she do?**

 **So the two were at a standstill.**  
 **Watching each other.**

 **Akane wasn't sure if she could even start to help ease his worries.**

 **This was far more intense then it had been at the waterfall.**

 **"You are mine." He said at last.**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **Confused.**

 **"Yes?" She said, drawing the word out slowly for effect.**

 **Pain in his eyes that quickly turned to anger once again.**

 **"MINE." He repeated with force.**

 **And the light bulb went off.**

 **Oh shitfuckdamn.**  
 **She wasn't ready for this.**  
 **How could she ever be ready for this?**

 **Sesshomaru SERIOUSLY thought she had cheated on him?**

 **Taking a slow step toward him, Akane reached her hand out, like trying to calm a pissed off animal.**

 **"Sesshy, I shall always be your mate."**

 **He growled again.**  
 **Not the typical annoyed Sesshy one, but a full out animal growl.**

 **She froze again.**  
 **Unsure what to do.**  
 **Fighting the urge to take a step back.**

 **"You asked about HIM." He snapped.**

 **Akane's face heated.**  
 **But she said nothing.**

 **"I came back to you after tearing my way out of a dragon nest, and you asked about THAT man."**

 **It cracked.**  
 **The calm mask.**  
 **The wall of ice.**

 **A whole new kind of hurt fused with jealousy and anger was on his face.**  
 **Golden eyes glowing as his fist was clenched so tight she seen the blood begin to drip from his claws.**

 **Akane had never really feared him.**  
 **Not until right now.**  
 **He was even baring his teeth at her.**

 **"I came back. But you wanted HIM."**

 **She swallowed.**  
 **So this is what had been on his mind for the past few days.**  
 **Replaying that night and morning over in his head, picking and hanging onto the painful details...**

 **"Hey, I ran right to you! Was worried sick that you were hurt! And I can ask about my friends Sesshy-"**

 **"DO NOT LIE!"**

 **Akane flinched at his volume.**  
 **Yes, this was a whole new level of anger from him.**

 **But she couldn't blame him.**

 **Akane held her ground, even if she was starting to shiver from that hard cold stare of his.**

 **"I'm NOT lying! I think of Naru as a really good friend. Yes, he did kiss me a few times but I made up my mind and told him to stop. Hell, the first time we kissed was BEFORE you even acted like you liked me-"**

 **"Even then he was my enemy! Even then you knew of his ways and yet-"**

 **He paused.**  
 **Eyes wide suddenly.**

 **"You call him Naru..." He said, latching onto the fact she had given the man a nickname.  
**

 **Proof of her attachment.**

 **Akane watched as the anger seemed to fade into a deep sadness as he looked away from her face.**  
 **Like that simple name had confirmed something to him.**

 **Sesshomaru went from tense to an almost defeated state. Shoulders dropped and his hand fell limp.**

 **"Sesshy-"**

 **Again, he growled, a warning to stop her before she finished that step she had been in the middle of taking.**

 **Akane threw her hands in the air with a growl of her own and stepped closer to him anyway.**

 **Not a wise choice at the moment.**  
 **She knew that.**

 **He cracked his claws and stepped away from her, eyes again red.**

 **"Sesshy, this talk is POINTLESS. I mean, just who is it that I'm with? Did I end up with Naraku? NO. Big fucking ass N.O." She pleaded in english.**

 **Akane moved too fast for him to get away this time.**

 **She embraced him.**

 **"I'm with YOU, stupid yokai."**

 **Sesshomaru went stiff at her touch.**  
 **The man wanted to shove her away.**  
 **The animal wanted to make her regret what she had done.**

 **Had befriended his enemy.**  
 **Kissed Naraku.**

 **And who knew what else.**

 **But all thoughts stopped when he felt the wetness seeping into the front of his white robes.**

 **It was then he noticed them.**  
 **Her tears.**

 **He had made her cry.**

 **Sesshomaru HATED making her cry.**  
 **Whether from sadness or anger.**  
 **Her tears were like a solid blow to his chest, unlike anything else.**

 **The anger was still there, as was the still growing jealousy.**

 **But as she began to shake, her arms tightly wrapped around him, he decided to at least stop the worry of her cheating in him.**

 **Akane would not do that.**  
 **She just wasn't the kind of person.**

 **But his mind had gone crazy and jumped to conclusions.**

 **However, even still...**  
 **She had went behind his back to see that spider, because she KNEW that he would not like the idea of it.**  
 **Akane hadn't lied but did indeed sneak, and in a way, betray him.**

 **And whatever was snapping in him finally finished breaking.**

 **Crying or not, he would not forgive so soon her secrets.**

 **"Prove to me that your mine."**

 **Akane froze in his arm, slowly looking up at his face.**

 **Hers was streaked with tears.**  
 **Whatever was on his made her look at him as if for once he frightened her.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't even let her answer him before he captured her lips with his own, pressing hard.**

 **Akane was HIS.**  
 **He would mark her as such.**

 **His taste would never leave her mouth. And his scent would become a part of her very skin.**

 **All would know she was HIS mate.**

 **Something took him over.**  
 **He kissed her harder.**  
 **Claiming her.**

 **Akane let out a yipe as he bite at her lower lip, then moved to do the same to her neck, and trail little bite marks all the way down to her breasts.**

 **Unable to control himself, he tore away her clothing with force.**

 **His beast was in control, he would claim her this night in a way she would never forget.**

 **NEVER forget who her mate was.**

 **"Sesshomaru why-aaaaah..."**

 **Her words fell away as his claws dug into her hair, moving her neck so that he could bite down at the perfect angle to drink her blood.**

 **Akane's knees gave out, and he placed her on the ground beneath him.**

 **The animal in him was relishing her taste, her heavenly blood.**

 **But that desire to mark her was still there, and still strong.**

 **Removing his fangs, he began to trail his tongue down her stomach.**

 **Akane shuddered and sighed under him as he tasted her skin.**

 **He lost himself for a while.**  
 **Doing whatever he desired with her.**

 **No sex just yet.**  
 **But rather, he once again claimed every inch of her skin for himself.**  
 **Nipping, biting, sucking, licking.**

 **Cries of pleasure mixed with that of pain, but he barely heard her.**

 **Recovering at last to find that he had shredded all of her clothes.**

 **Akane's creamy skin was covered in bites and hand prints.**  
 **From her neck all the way to her thighs, he had marked his mate.**

 **Akane was staring at him, lips swollen and a mix of desire and worry on her face, making him feel guilty.**

 **He then braced himself over her, staring into her eyes.**

 **He noticed his claws had her blood coating them. He didn't know why.**

 **Panic set it for a moment as he looked her body over more closely.**

 **A part of him cringed.**  
 **Another growled in pleasure.**

 **Sesshomaru knew he was hurting her.**  
 **His bites too deep, claws pressing too hard into her flesh, but some dark part of himself wanted to do more.**

 **Jealousy was taking his inner animal and turning it into a beast.**

 **He wanted to kill Naraku.**  
 **Wanted to make her forget all about that spider forever.**

 **But he was taking it out on her instead, yet did not fully regret it.**

 **"I'm sorry." He managed to say.**

 **Akane gave a smile, one that said she forgave and understood his actions.**

 **It made his heart hurt.**  
 **She should not be like that.**  
 **She should be fighting him, getting him off of her with the necklace.**

 **Yet she was allowing him this.**  
 **But was it from guilt, or love?**

 **And that was the last thought he remembered clearly.**


	49. Chapter 49 After Effects

**AFTER EFFECTS.**

 **Naraku had a feeling.**  
 **A sensation deep in his gut that something was wrong.**

 **And it was driving him crazy.**  
 **He had no clue what was causing it to begin with, yet the very strong desire to go to Akane kept nagging at the back of his mind.**

 **Okay, he was lying.**  
 **He did have a clue, a good clue, what was making him worried.**

 **It had been a few days since he had left the valley of lightning dragons.**

 **They were so very close to the castle that he would leave Kohaku and the others at...**

 **But he knew that if he didn't backtrack to find Akane this feeling would not leave him alone.**

 **Part of it was his fault.**

 **He had goaded and toyed with the dog lord before they parted ways.**

 **But Sesshomaru had started it.**  
 **Him and his arrogant attitude.**

 **Naraku was almost certain that the guy had finally asked Akane just what was between them.**  
 **If he hadn't cracked yet and done so, Naraku would be surprised...**

 **When Naraku and Sesshomaru had parted ways after their escape from the dragon hoard chasing them, he had noticed that the dog lord had been acting a bit... off.**

 **The escape itself had been somewhat fun, at least to Naraku.**

 **They had worked well together.**  
 **A surprise to be sure.**

 **But the two fought in sync, at each others backs without a word.**  
 **Each knowing what the other would do and acted accordingly.**

 **And the mutt had not protested too much at the end, when Naraku got onto his back as they left.**

 **In all honesty, Naraku had secretly been in awe of the man's true form.**  
 **He had never seen it before.**

 **The mere size was intimidating.**  
 **It was a wonder the man had not used that form in the past to just swallow Naraku whole...**

 **After they lost the few dragons that remained following them, the dog landed and changed back to the handsome male.  
A glaring male.**

 **"I am not your horse." He said in a dignified way, wiping at his shoulder like maybe Naraku had left some dirt on him or something.**

 **Naraku rolled his eyes.**

 **"Well you didn't say no..."**

 **He laughed as he said it, knowing full well the mutt couldn't speak in that form anyway.**

 **Oddly, Sesshomaru did not snap at him, or even seem to hear him.**

 **Golden eyes just stared in silence.**

 **Naraku had returned the stare, until the silence began to scratch away at his nerves, like it always did.**

 **"WHAT?!" He said at last.**

 **His voice broke whatever spell of thought the man was under.**  
 **Sesshomaru blinked a few times before he let out a sigh.**

 **"This one should most likely thank you for what assistance you gave, even if it was not desired."**

 **Naraku snorted at the half insult.**

 **"As if I could let you be the only one to save the day."**

 **He had meant it as a joke, yet those golden eyes flashed in anger.**

 **"Akane is mine. She does not NEED you to save the day."**

 **Getting a bit sick of the attitude, seeing as how Naraku had been the one to save her life once, he took a step closer to the man.**  
 **Returning that glare with his own.**

 **"I'll be there every time mutt, just in case YOU show up late again."**

 **A warning growl left his lips, claws cracked and poised.**

 **"I'm the one she should have ran to embrace today, not you. Was that why you had me be the distraction to begin with?" He snapped.**

 **Naraku frowned.**  
 **Puzzled.**

 **So THAT was why he was acting a bit off then. He had seen Akane run over and tackle Naraku in a hug.**  
 **No wonder the mutt was snappy.**

 **"Oh sure, I absolutely knew the little dragon would react like that.** **If that is what has your fur ruffled you can calm down."**

 **"SILENCE!"**

 **Naraku let out a laugh at that.**

 **"She was happy to see me. What is so wrong with that?"**

 **Sesshomaru stepped even closer.**

 **"I do not want you near her."**

 **Hissing out in annoyance, fists clenched, Naraku did not back down from him.**

 **This sudden outburst of the mutts was pissing him off.**

 **"You don't own her." He snapped.**

 **"Akane is MINE." Was the response.**

 **Naraku stepped back, took a breath, and tried to stay calm.**

 **He knew that if she loved him the way she did this guy, he would most likely be acting the same.**

 **Trying for a more friendly approach, he raised his hands in surrender.**

 **"Come now, you don't hate me do you? We work well together, and despite your high and mighty attitude I would say we get along rather well. Can't you just let me have a little bit of her heart-"**

 **A snarl made him shut up as those eyes flashed red. A glowing red.**

 **It was slowly being made clear that whatever had been between the two men was dissolving fast.**

 **Any chance of friendship fading.**  
 **But it made no sense, why was he suddenly acting out?**  
 **They had been making progress.**

 **Sesshomaru took a step away, looking him up and down.**  
 **That look of disgust returning.**

 **"I have tried to play nice. Tried to not look at how the two of you stare at each other, tried to believe you are just another person she wants to take care of..."**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes turned gold again, yet seemed to hold a far more dangerous threat.**

 **"But I warn you now, spider, that unlike yourself, I will not allow two males in her life. Akane is MINE."**

 **Anger heated up inside of Naraku.**  
 **He understood the dog not wanting to share, he did, but to make it sound like he would not even allow the two of them to be friends?**

 **"Is it really up to YOU?" Naraku could not help but sneer.**

 **He walked a small circle around the dog lord, wanting to give in to his darker self and toy with him.**

 **"What happened in the past few months can't just be forgotten because you simply order it."**

 **He seen it.**  
 **The flash of pain.**  
 **The hint of worry and doubt.**

 **Strangely, it made him feel guilty.**  
 **A part of him wanted to apologize.**

 **He was about to do just that, to try and explain that what the dog must think went on between them really wasn't the case at all.**

 **Sesshomaru reached out suddenly.**  
 **Naraku yelped as he was pulled close by a clawed hand around his neck, not tight enough to choke, but enough to get his attention.**

 **"As of now, the truce is off. If this one sees you again..."**

 **Not needing to finish, Sesshomaru released his neck and turned in a flash to walk away.**

 **"Oh, like Akane would allow that!" He called after the fading white figure. Sending one finale jab.  
**

 **What. The. Fuck?**

 **So what?**  
 **Was the mutt going to go back to trying to kill him now?**  
 **After all this time of not?**  
 **Because Akane HUGGED him?!**

 **It just didn't make sense for the guy to suddenly get super jealous when he seemed to have started to relax and maybe even like him.**

 **"My head hurts..." Naraku sighed.**

 **It made no sense.**  
 **They had been on the track towards a kind of friendship. He had felt it the past few meetings.**

 **And just like that, they were back to how it had been before...**

 **Barely moments later, after Naraku had let out a groan of frustration while raking his hands thru his hair, the dragon related to Akane appeared from the sky.**

 **The odd male seemed to know what had happened, making Naraku wonder if he had not been watching from the trees above.**

 **"Allow me to assist in your leave. The young dragoness asked if I would help you both, but it seems the other one knows the way."**

 **"Hope he gets lost." Naraku said under his breath as they walked.**

 **"Your relationship seems more complicated then I first thought."**

 **The tone was playful, but also with a hint of concern too.**

 **"You have no idea." Naraku said in a sarcastic tone, looking him over.**

 **The guy was friendly enough, and seemed to have taken a quick liking to Akane in a parental way, yet the only thing that marked him as a possible ancestor was the shape of his eyes.**

 **They walked in silence for a bit.**  
 **Then the man paused to point down a small path, barely seen between the thick trees around it.**

 **"So after you get your friends just come back to this pathway. Follow it until you reach a fork, take the left in order to leave here unseen." Shen said with a short bow.**

 **Naraku was about to correct him in using the term 'friends' but decided against it after all.**  
 **A bit too taken aback by the kindness being shown to him.**

 **He wasn't used to people being nice.**

 **"Thanks. For helping save her, and for helping us get out." Naraku returned the bow with one of his own.**

 **How odd to be playing nice with someone OTHER then Akane...**

 **However it was a welcome change from the hostility from Sesshomaru.**

 **But suddenly the dragon frowned, and gave a stern stare that was made more eerie by the inhuman blue of his strange eyes.**

 **"Keep an eye on him." He said.**

 **Naraku blinked in confusion.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"The dog. I sense much turmoil inside him, and what hold he has is slipping. The fear and anger is swirling into something that can be dangerous."**

 **The dragon paused, looking right into Naraku's eyes, making him shudder.**

 **"You know first hand what I speak."**

 **The words made him swallow.**  
 **But he shook it off with a laugh.**

 **"If your saying the great Lord Sesshomaru is having a bit of a jealous problem, I know already."**

 **Pale blue eyes turned to slits.**  
 **It was creepy as hell.**

 **"Jealousy can take the form of many things when it is unleashed."**

 **It was a warning.**  
 **Of what, he didn't want to think about.**

 **Then pale green wings came out the males back seconds before he shot into the sky with an amazing speed.**

 **Alone again.**  
 **The warning sinking in.**  
 **The start of what would bother him the next few days.**

 **So here he was.  
Bothered.  
And annoyed by it.**

 **He had things to do and yet...**

 **Naraku swallowed.**

 **Recalling that warning.**  
 **Replaying the last words that the dog lord had said to him.**

 **Still feeling shivers from the sexy cold tone the man had used.**

 **And it was because of that.**  
 **Because of the reaction and the words used...**

 **Naraku wondered how long the mutt had before he took some of that anger out on Akane.**

 **Hells, he knew she would not just drop him because the mutt ordered it, no matter how she loved him.**

 **But would her refusing cause a bad reaction HER way?**  
 **Did the dog have enough self control over that temper?**

 **"Fuck it..." Naraku mumbled as he suddenly turned around on the pathway he and the others had been treading for days.**

 **Kanna looked at him.**  
 **As did the boy.**

 **"Master Naraku?" Kohaku asked.**

 **Naraku stopped to look the child over, noticing he had gotten taller since the start of things.**

 **Once he had that finale shard, hidden in the borderland of the dead, all he needed was Koga and Kohaku's shards to complete the Shikon Jewel.**

 **Kohaku was a decent kid.**  
 **His memory came and went like the wind, and a part of him was waiting for the boy to try and kill him too.**

 **But maybe if the child survived the task ahead, Naraku would try and find a way to remove the shard in a way that did not end in the boys death.**

 **The game he had played with both Kohaku and the yokai slayer Sango no longer interested him.**  
 **He believed he understood what it was he had wanted to learn from them.**

 **Not that he cared if the kid lived or died, but if Akane wanted the boy alive, he could at least try.**

 **Naraku frowned yet again.**  
 **Just the thought of her made him feel strange on the inside.**

 **Even if the reasons were selfish on his part, she was making him act like a better person then he actually was.**  
 **Just THINKING about trying to find a way to not kill the boy would never have crossed his mind months ago.**

 **Naraku wondered if this was a normal thing, people changing to make others happy, to be better because of them.**

 **The boy was still staring.**  
 **Like he was curious as to what it was Naraku might be thinking.**

 **Naraku cleared his throat and wiped whatever look was on his face clean.**

 **"There is something I need to go attend to, you both continue on until you reach the castle. Wait there for my return. The next step takes place there. Got it?"**

 **The boy nodded.**

 **"I'll wait for your return." He said.**

 **Naraku was about to take to the sky, when Kanna lightly took hold of his sleeve, making him pause.**

 **He stared at her.**  
 **The child he didn't really know why he made. The most mysterious out of them all, even to him.**

 **"Good luck..." Kanna whispered.**

 **Like the child knew exactly what he was doing. Then she let go.**

 **He gave no reaction.**  
 **Not wanting any to know.**  
 **It was bad enough that Kagura knew this weakness of his.**

 **His attraction towards Akane.**  
 **The fact he actually cared.**

 **So without a word he left them.**

 **The feeling in his gut was telling him that for some reason, Akane needed him badly.**  
 **Now.**

 **EARLIER THAT DAY...**

 **Akane didn't know what to do.**

 **She had never felt this helpless.**  
 **Never so at a loss.**

 **It had been made painfully clear by Sesshomaru's violent love making the night before that he had taken what had happened between her and Naraku and went into dark places with his imagination.**

 **Whether he believed her when she said that nothing had happened other then the few kisses, she didn't know.**

 **But it was clear he wanted to make sure she would never forget just who it was that was her mate.**

 **She was covered in still healing wounds and bruises. Barely able to hide them all under her clothes.**

 **Her neck she could not hide.**  
 **And it was black and blue from bites.**

 **He awoke feeling horrid for it.**  
 **Didn't recall most of the night.**

 **As she knew he would.**  
 **Sesshomaru had not been himself.**  
 **Like in a eerie way.**  
 **As if something had taken him over.**  
 **She thought maybe his inner beast was who was truly mad at her.**

 **Even if that creature had never hurt her before, it was the only thing she could think of to explain things.**

 **A thousand apologies had drifted into his now silent and brooding mood.**

 **Rin and Jaken had even kept at a distance as they traveled today.**  
 **Ah-Uhn keeping far in back.**

 **Akane was worried.**

 **He now knew of how her friendship had started with Naraku.**  
 **Knew of the kiss and the fact they would visit from time to time.**

 **Last night was the proof of his rage.**

 **Yet now he would not stop touching her, and as gently as possible.**

 **Clearly he regreted his actions.**  
 **Even if she knew he had not been himself last night.**

 **Even today, with his regret, he still was not back to normal.**  
 **Was quiet, yet easily irritable.**

 **He was torn between trying to make up for last night and still being angry with her. She didn't know what to do.**

 **Akane needed time alone to think.**  
 **Think about things she could not with him acting so odd.**

 **So she went off on her own that afternoon to think about things.**

 **He knew.**  
 **Had snapped like she thought he might and he believed there was more to it then she had said.**

 **Akane didn't know how to convince him otherwise. That NOTHING other then the few kisses had happened.**

 **He seemed to think she may have cheated on him in some form.**

 **True, in the begining Akane had been torn between the two.**  
 **Naraku had kissed her first, and proclaimed his affections first.**

 **But it had been Sesshomaru who had sparked her to life with his declare of being in love with her.**

 **Akane hadn't made it that far away from the others before she felt him.**

 **Sesshomaru was now following her.**

 **But staying a ways a way, and if not for her new hightened senses Akane would not have known.**

 **Both worried for him and a bit annoyed at his stalking, she let out a growl and turned around to face the trees.**

 **"Why the hell are you trying to hide?"**

 **Silence met her.**  
 **A breeze moved the grass and trees as his scent filled her up.**

 **"I WILL use the necklace." She said in warning, yet not meaning it.**

 **He stepped into view.**  
 **But something was off.**  
 **He was lost in thought as he stared at her almost blankly.**

 **Silence.**  
 **He didn't even finish moving to her.**

 **It was so odd.**  
 **Yes, he didn't talk much, but still.**

 **"Come over here already." She said, with a shaky laugh.**

 **Wordless he moved to her.**  
 **Emotionless, he stared.**

 **Akane frowned.**  
 **Meeting his empty eyes.**  
 **He had not been like this for a very long time, and it scared her.**

 **"Sesshomaru, just tell me what's been running thru that handsome head of yours okay?" She begged.**

 **Pain.**  
 **Sudden and so vivid in those golden eyes that it made her own heart ache.**

 **"I am sorry for last night." He said.**

 **This was his thirteenth apology.**  
 **She knew that he hated himself.**  
 **And wasn't used to feeling such things like jealousy over a lover before.**

 **"I know Sesshy, it's okay-"**

 **"It is far from okay." He cut in sharply.**

 **"I HURT you Akane."**

 **She swallowed. "I know..."**

 **His face paled.**  
 **It was not normal for him at all.**

 **"How could I do that to you?"**

 **She finally understood the look.**  
 **The oddness.**

 **He was scared.**  
 **Scared about how he had reacted.**

 **"Sesshy, you were upset. I get it."**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head, looking at her like she didn't get it at all.**

 **"Yes. But more so then I normally would have been. This one does not know why I lost control..."**

 **"Oh come on, your over reacting. I just have a few more bruises then normal." She tried to smile, but it didn't help.**

 **"Fuck." He said in an exhasperated tone, running his hand over his face.**

 **Sesshomaru hardly EVER cursed.**

 **Akane blinked in shock.**

 **He really was afraid.**

 **"Sesshy, calm down. Considering what**  
 **we just went thru, you took it well. Better then I expected you might."**

 **He only stared at her.**

 **"You thought there was more to it then there was, and acted out. It's kinda normal. Just, y'know, you did in a yokai kinda way-"**

 **"Just stop." Sesshomaru cut her off.**

 **Akane frowned.**

 **The man looked an odd mix of annoyed and possibly... sad?**

 **He let out a breath, looked her over, and took a step away.**

 **"You always do that." He went on.**

 **"Why do you try and make the actions of others seem okay when they are not by any means so? This one went too far last night and you know it."**

 **Ooookay.**  
 **Now he was getting angry again.**

 **"Well I just-" She tried.**

 **"Would the spider have acted the same? Would he have gotten that out of hand with his jealousy? What he has done in the past makes it seem so, what with his reaction to that dead woman and Inuyasha..."**

 **Sesshomaru paused, frowned, and stared hard into her eyes.**

 **"Yet, his feeling towards you appear to be a bit different. With you it is like he cares not if your with me."**

 **Akane paled.**  
 **He was comparing himself to Naraku?**  
 **This was not good.**  
 **Not good at all.**

 **But he didn't give her a chance to answer his question.**

 **"No, because of that odd wanting to share, the spider would not have had such a violent fit of jealousy..."**

 **Unable to take it, Akane let out a groan and once more tried to go to him, only for him to move away.**

 **"Listen to yourself here Sesshy. You are nothing like him. Okay? Why do you think I'm with you? The fact that you got so jealous is just a sign that you love me." Akane pointed out.**

 **But he didn't seem to hear her.**  
 **Again, he looked her over, as if debating something.**

 **"He is more like you. I can see how it is the two of you liked each other so soon after meeting."**

 **"Now you stop it!" Akane spat out.**

 **"I don't like him like that. And I never cheated on you with him."**

 **"I know." He tilted his head.**

 **A serious look entered those eyes.**

 **"I just don't know what is wrong with me at this point. I have been annoyed by your relationship with him before, but now it is far worse. I could do far more damage next time I hurt you."**

 **"Don't be stupid." Akane sputtered.**

 **Sesshomaru was being serious.**  
 **Completely serious.**

 **That firm look on his face.**  
 **Eyes determined.**

 **"I don't want to share you. Just the thought makes my blood burn with the desire to attack." He stated.**

 **He glanced at her eyes.**  
 **Seen the worry, the fear, and the fact she was close to tears.**

 **"I can't share you, and I will never allow myself to hurt you again."**

 **She caught on to what he was thinking about doing. And hated it.**

 **"Don't you DARE." Akane warned.**

 **She marched over and took his hand, but he did not return her hold.**

 **"There is NO sharing. Okay? Naru and I are just friends! Hell, if anything he's kinda like a brother to me. Yes we get along, have the same humor, but dang it all I LOVE YOU."**

 **Sesshomaru gave a half smile.**

 **"I understand that. But it is my jealousy that has hurt you. And my desire to kill him..."**

 **He once more gave a hard stare.**

 **"I WILL kill him. To keep you."**

 **Akane shook her head.**  
 **This was going nowhere fast.**

 **"You don't have to kill him-"**

 **"But I would. I can feel it, the desire to kill him, to hurt you, it's growing."**

 **"Sesshy." Akane pleaded.**

 **"You can travel with Kagome, or go home, just do not travel alone-"**

 **"Sesshomaru!" Panic set in.**

 **"This one needs time alone to figure out what is going on inside my mind."**

 **"That's a NORMAL thing about being a couple! We get jealous. We can get annoyed about others too close. It's part of the whole thing." Akane said, pulling him closer.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled his hand free of her, cupping her face.**

 **"Yes, but this jealousy of mine is not a safe thing for you, my Akane."**

 **His golden eyes locked hard onto her own, asking her to understand.**

 **"I will never hurt you again."**

 **He kissed her.**  
 **There was sadness and desire.**  
 **Regret.**

 **Then he left.**  
 **Took off into the sky without a single glance back as Akane chased him from bellow, screaming his name.**

 **"Sesshomaru! Get back here! You can't just run away from your problems like this!"**

 **He only went higher.**

 **"Sesshy! You idiot!"**

 **Tears started to flow like a river.**  
 **Anger and sadness fusing inside her.**

 **She followed him.**  
 **Running faster then she ever had.**  
 **Watching him from bellow as he refused to look down at her.**

 **"YOU FUCKING COWARD!"**

 **Anything.**  
 **Anything to make him come back.**  
 **Even if he was mad.**

 **But still nothing.**  
 **No reaction other then the fact he picked up his speed.**

 **"STAY!" She screamed.**

 **Akane watched as the chain around his neck glowed blue.**  
 **Laughed in a frantic happiness as it yanked him from the sky to crash into the earth bellow with a echoing thud.**

 **She ran to him, yet he stood up before she could reach him.**  
 **By the time Akane got to the spot he just simply took off again.**

 **"Stubborn man. I said STAY!"**

 **BAMMMM!**

 **Again he landed on his back.**

 **This was repeated twice.**  
 **Each time Sesshomaru hit the dirt harder then before, and each time it took him little time to recover and try to leave her again.**

 **After the thirt time, Akane stopped, not wanting to hurt him too much.**  
 **But she still chased him.**

 **A thick patch of trees at last made her lose sight of him.**

 **Akane ran and ran until her knees gave out on her, falling face first into the grass as hot tears blinded her eyes and ran down her face.**

 **He LEFT her.**  
 **She had made him leave her.**

 **He had never just left her before.**  
 **Not like this. Never like this.**

 **Was THIS why he had been silent?**  
 **Why he had been marking her as his in any way he could think of?**

 **Because for some fucked up reason Sesshomaru had gotten into his thick head that she rather have Naraku?**

 **Or that Naraku was somehow BETTER for her then he was?**

 **What, was he an idiot?!**  
 **She would be with HIM if that was the case, which it sooo was not.**

 **He was a tad over jealous, she would admit to that, sure.**  
 **But given how he was so serious about everything else in his life, it had not shocked her that something like jealousy would turn into anger.**

 **And yet he was making it sound like he really had no control over it.**  
 **And for his jealousy to suddenly go crazy was strange...**

 **Fuck.**

 **How long would he be gone?**  
 **He hadn't dumped her per say, more like taking a break?**  
 **What did he expect her to DO?**

 **"Stupid!" Akane yelled out, laying on the ground, fingers digging into the earth in frustration.**

 **"STUPID YOKAI!" A sob escaped her.**

 **How could he do this to her?**  
 **They could have worked it out together, right?**  
 **He didn't have to fucking run away.**

 **A sound of pain escaped her.**  
 **A mix of a scream and a roar.**

 **Then a soothing voice cut thru her echoing cries.**

 **"What the hell happened?"**

 **Akane jolted, rolled onto her back to see the man behind her.**

 **Naraku was there, maroon eyes wide with his horror at the dirty, tear covered state she was in.**

 **Before she could respond he was kneeling next to her, pulling her into his arms gently.**

 **Alone and broken, Akane buried her face in his chest, soaking his robes with her still flowing tears.**  
 **His new spiked armor pressed into her, and he tried to not hold her too tightly, but Akane didn't care.**

 **At this moment, he was the only thing keeping her from breaking completely.**

 **How could this happen?**

 **And now...**  
 **Now he might not come back.**

 **He had told her he never felt love for a woman before. So he also most likely never was this jealous before.**

 **Would he run away?**  
 **She didn't see him as the type.**  
 **Would he attack?**  
 **Kill Naru?**

 **In silence, Naraku held her, let her cry until there was nothing left inside.**

 **His fingers ran thru her hair as she slowly began to breath easy.**

 **"S-sorry." She mumbled with a small hiccup, pulling away to sit on her knees in front of him, trying to wipe the wetness from her face.**

 **Still silent, he helped remove the tracks of her tears from her skin with a gentle touch and worried frown.**

 **The fact it had been a good ten minutes without him speaking, Akane got the nerve to look into his eyes.**

 **Naraku had a guilty look.**  
 **Like he had an idea what happened.**

 **His hand was still cupping her cheek.**

 **Akane swallowed and pulled away.**

 **A hint of pain flashed at her action, but he did not look away.**

 **"So... he didn't take it well?" Naraku said at last, trying to add humor but failing in the attempt.**

 **"H-he didn't even let me tell h-him much to be honest. And he kinda did something last night that made him freak out today..." She held in another sob type hiccup.**

 **Naraku frowned.**

 **"What did he do?"**

 **Akane began to wipe at all the grass and dirt on her clothes, focusing too hard at a stain on her pant leg.**

 **He had to take her hands to make her stop ignoring him.**

 **"He knows we kissed. And about the visits. He got super jealous, like kinda crazy jealous, and assumed that we did more then just that. So he kinda made sure I would not forget just who it is I'm mated to..."**

 **A cute confused look crossed his face.**  
 **THEN he seen her neck.**  
 **The bite marks that still had yet to heal due to the deepness of them.**

 **Without a word Naraku pulled back the sleeves of her shirt, revealing the marks and finger prints.**

 **His eyes roamed her body, asking in silence if such marks covered her.**  
 **Akane could only look away.**

 **"Bastard."**

 **One word.**  
 **Full of ice.**

 **The concerned look replaced by shining red eyes and that growing darkness that came off him when he was truly pissed off.**

 **Akane's eyes went wide.**  
 **She waved her hands in front of him.**

 **"Nonononononooo! He lost himself last night, didn't even remember what happened when he woke up. Said he was afraid to hurt me again, and that he might kill you. But his emotions are just so intense right now-"**

 **"No fucking excuse for THIS!" Naraku waved his hand over her.**

 **"Sesshy freaked so bad over it that he fucking LEFT me Naru! For who knows how long, because he's scared he'll do that again. He scared himself. And I just don't know what to do..."**

 **What COULD she do?**  
 **Her chest was starting to burn from her sobbing, and she knew that her face had to look like crap.**

 **"Breathe, little dragon." Naraku soothed her hair, seeing she was about to go into tears again.**

 **"So he left you, in order to save you from his anger?" He finished, clarity in his eyes as he calmed down.**

 **A tiny sob left her as she nodded.**

 **His maroon eyes looked so worried.**

 **"So the guy has a jealous problem. I know ALL about that kind of thing..."**

 **Akane blinked.**  
 **What was he getting at?**  
 **Would Sesshy go off the deep end like Naru had with Kikyo?**

 **What would she do if he DID go after Naraku with killing intent again?**

 **Or not come back in order to let them be together, thinking she wanted it?**

 **If it were possible to die of heartache she was sure to start bleeding.**

 **Everything in her was screaming out for her mate to come to her.**

 **Could he not hear it?**

 **Suddenly, Naraku hit her on the head.**

 **It was such a shock, she yelped.**

 **"What the hell man?!" Akane whined, rubbing the spot.**

 **It had actually hurt.**

 **"Stop crying!" He snapped.**

 **"Don't hit me!"**

 **"You didn't hear me say your name."**

 **"So you HIT me?!"**

 **"You were off in another world."**

 **"Naru, don't hit people!"**

 **"Then stop crying!"**

 **"Well fucking forgive me if the first person I EVER loved just ran off on me! Oh heaven forbid my tears! How dare I cry as my heart gets torn out. Y'know Naru hitting me cause of that is just a plain dick-"**

 **Akane paused in her rant to see him smile at her, making her frown.**

 **A total impish smile.**  
 **Playful and coy.**

 **"What?"She said, annoyed.**

 **"I like you better this way then crying." He said, smile wider.**

 **She froze.**  
 **He was right.**  
 **No more tears.**  
 **He had totally gotten her off that train of thought completely.**

 **He leaned back on his arms, watching her put together his game.**

 **An arrogant smile on his face from the fact he had played her, and won.**

 **Akane snorted at him and shook her head, a smile creeping up on her.**

 **"Your horrible." She stated.**

 **"Yup." He didn't even hesitate.**

 **God, she really did love him.**  
 **Just not the kind he wanted.**  
 **Not anymore at least...**

 **As if sensing her thoughts, Naraku sat back up quickly and leaned closer to her, all playfulness gone.**

 **He was leaning so close that Akane felt her face heat as she swallowed.**

 **"Naru? What is it?"**

 **Maroon eyes roamed her body, staring hard at the spots he knew she was still marked, anger and pain mixing inside those eyes.**

 **Then, slowly he moved to her face, pausing at her lips and then darting up to her eyes with a pleading look.**

 **"Choose me."**

 **Akane went stiff.**  
 **Heart stopped.**  
 **Mind blank.**

 **Please, please tell me he didn't...**

 **Naraku seen her reaction, took hold of her hand, and went on.  
Those beautiful eyes staring into her soul.  
**

 **"I thought he could keep you safe. But the dog clearly cannot protect you even from himself. So choose me."**

 **Akane looked down, hiding her face.**

 **"I would never hurt you." He pleaded.**

 **She didn't know what to say.**  
 **This man HAD almost killed her once, but now those voices were gone.**  
 **Yet, he was still doing cruel things for a reason he did not seem to fully know, or at least had not told her.**

 **Yes, she had started to fall for him, but that had changed.**

 **Suddenly, a thought hit her.**  
 **It made her stomach turn.**

 **Akane glared at him, leaning away.**

 **No.**  
 **He DIDN'T.**

 **Naraku frowned at her.**

 **"What is it? Why are you glaring-"**

 **"Did you do it?"**

 **Now he leaned back. Away from her anger.**

 **"Eh? Make sense woman."**

 **Akane shoved her finger into his chest as hard as she could.**

 **"Did YOU set this whole thing up?"**

 **"What up?!" He snapped, looking both annoyed and worried.**

 **Akane shook her head.**  
 **It made sense now.**  
 **How could he do this?**

 **"You did something to Sesshomaru to make him act out. Even he said it was like he had no control, like he lost himself, like his anger was turned up."**

 **She raked Naraku with a glare, letting out an angry growl.**

 **"And now here YOU are to come to my side all of a sudden?"**

 **He blinked a mile a minute.**  
 **Baffled.**

 **She almost believed it.**

 **ALMOST.**

 **"I would not do that. Not to you!" He said in a pleading tone, hands up in surrender.**

 **Akane stared.**  
 **Hard.**  
 **Unwavering in her accusation.**

 **Then he paused, blushed, and looked away with guilty eyes.**

 **"Well, maybe a while ago I might have done something. But I'm not like that anymore. BELIEVE me..."**

 **"Mhmm. Right." She snapped.**

 **Naraku snapped his head back her way, hurt by the fact she didn't buy it.**

 **"I know that messing with HIM would be the one thing to make you hate me, so why would I do that?"**

 **Akane stared hard into his eyes.**

 **There was no lie in his voice.**  
 **No deceit in the air as he spoke.**  
 **Eyes held a steady truth in them.**

 **She sighed deeply.**  
 **Regret and hurt filled her soul.**

 **"Okay. I'm sorry. It just you showing up and saying what you did..."**

 **"I understand." Yet he sounded hurt.**

 **He just showed he loved her, and she had assumed it was a game.**

 **Man, I suck.**  
 **I just fucking suck as a girl, as a lover, as a friend, and even a fucking dragon.  
I'm the queen of suckiness...**

 **Akane sighed again.**

 **But there was more then just his hurt feeling to handle right now.**

 **And she knew no other way then to just try and say it again.**

 **"I'm sorry, I really am," Akane got the nerve to look him in the eyes.**

 **"But Sesshomaru is my mate. Even after how he acted, I love him."**

 **Naraku glared at her.**  
 **Then moved to capture her lips with his own in a kiss that made her heart ache from the passion she felt in it.**

 **The kiss did not last.**  
 **Not when she didn't respond to it.**

 **Naraku pulled away with a deep sadness in his beautiful eyes.**

 **But that expression did not last.**  
 **Slowly, the man got to his feet, the dark anger building once more.**

 **"Mate or not, I will NOT forgive this."**

 **Akane blinked at his cold tone.**  
 **Was he mad at her now too?**

 **Naraku seen her eyes and shook his head to dismiss her fears.**

 **"It is not you I speak of, little dragon, but the mutt of a dog lord."**

 **Shivers went down her spine at how he said that. Such anger, like the tone he used once when speaking of Kikyo.**

 **Akane got to her feet, and tried to reach out to him, but he stepped back.**

 **"He HURT you. Marked you up like a piece of property. If he truly has lost control of himself, then you must forgive me for fixing his problem."**

 **And just like Sesshomaru had, Naraku took to the sky before she could even react to what he just said.**

 **What had he meant by that?**  
 **FIXING the problem?**  
 **How was he to fix a jealous problem?**

 **"Naru, what are you planning?" She said, not hiding her fear as she started to follow after him.**

 **"Who me? I'm going dog hunting."**

 **Akane felt everything in her jolt and cry out in protest.**  
 **But Naraku was not joking this time.**

 **"Naraku STOP!"**

 **He began to move, but paused to look back at her, eyes intense and red.**

 **"I allowed him to have you, to keep you safe and love you. But I will not just let him get away with this."**

 **And he was gone.**

 **Akane stood frozen.**

 **Was Naraku going to actually try and KILL Sessshomaru?**

 **Would the two men kill each other?**  
 **All because of her?**  
 **Over a stupid girl?**

 **"No wonder Kagura hates me." She said with a groan.**

 **Kagura.**  
 **That woman would LOVE this.**  
 **Would be cheering from her feather at the chaos taking place.**

 **Akane then began to pace, to march and twist and turn while racking fingers thru her hair in frustration.**

 **What to do what to do what to DO?**

 **Her inner dragon was pulling at whatever mental chains held it in.**  
 **She felt the sparks form on her hands as the annoyance towards both men grew and grew.**

 **WHY did it have to be so hard?!**  
 **Could she not just have her mate and best friend too?**

 **Was that too much to ask?**

 **Sesshomaru was possessive, arrogant, and loving.**  
 **Naraku was bipolar, mischievous, and passionate.**

 **If they fucking TRIED she knew they could get along well.**

 **But one thought the other fucked her, and the other didn't see the first as deserving enough.**

 **Akane was starting to feel like both might be better off without her there to cause such suffering.**

 **Her entire body was covered in lighting bolts at this point, her pacing making a mark in the grass.**

 **The pain, hurt, worry, anger and sadness all coming together.**

 **Unable to take it, an inhuman roar left her throat, echoing as birds flew.**

 **"Stupid males. That does it!"**

 **Akane turned and took off after them.**  
 **BOTH of them.**

 **She would not allow them to kill one another over her.**

 **Now she just needed to go beat some sense into the two stubborn idiots.**


	50. Chapter 50 Emotions Go Wild

**EMOTIONS GO WILD.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't even see where he was going at this point.**

 **Didn't even really pay attention to his movements much other then making sure he did not stop.**

 **Not that distance would change what he had learned, what had happened.**

 **In truth, he was running away like some damn child.**

 **He knew it, and yet could not stop.**

 **He had hurt his mate.**  
 **Left more marks then ever.  
**

 **And the worst part was he didn't even remember doing it.**  
 **The whole night was a blank.  
Only the very start of it came to mind, then it faded into shadows.  
**

 **And despite this, despite how he had taken his jealousy out on her, a part of him was still angry with Akane.**

 **Not only had she ran to embrace the spider while in the mountain, but she had also asked for him.**

 **Asked if he was alive when it was all said and done. Even though HE had come back to her, Akane didn't spare time in bringing up Naraku...**

 **After Sesshomaru had went to save her, had taken a good thrashing while buying her time to escape...**

 **Yet NARAKU was on her mind.**

 **Yes, he had been there.**  
 **Had aided in getting her out.**

 **But for her mind to go to him so soon after seeing Sesshomaru...**

 **Clearly the other man was of great importance to Akane if the moment she seen he was okay, she would ask about the other.**

 **Barely a breath had been taken before she had asked.**

 **And all over again he felt the rage build inside him.**  
 **Boiling over like a kettle on a fire.**

 **The same feeling that got out of hand last night and made him hurt her.**

 **And he hated himself for having such a lack of control.  
He, Sesshomaru, never lost himself to emotions.**

 **Now he needed to find a way to once more take hold of himself.**  
 **He didn't even know WHY he was so angry about this.**

 **He had known in the back of his mind for some time about them.**  
 **But it had never made him THIS angry.**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head to try and clear it, yet still could not focus.**

 **He truly did believe her now.**  
 **That she did not like Naraku in that way, at least, not anymore.**

 **However, even if they were just friends on her end it would not change the fact that Naraku liked HER.**

 **And it was that thought that made him heat up from the inside with anger.**

 **A treetop suddenly hit his leg, making him snap from his thoughts, finally looking around where he was.**

 **Too low.**  
 **He had gotten too close to the trees under him.  
But he didn't have the strength the go higher.  
Sesshomaru felt tired.  
So, so tired.**

 **So he just let go of his powers, and finished dropping.**  
 **Falling hard and fast to the earth bellow**.

 **Hells, he didn't care.**  
 **Maybe physical pain would be a distraction. He winced as he fell thru the branches on the way to the ground.**

 **A solid thunk echoed, yet he felt nothing as leaves and dust settled around him, staring up at nothing in particular.  
Blank.**

 **Akane had used the necklace to try and stop him leaving.**  
 **The magic had made him land far harder then this, yet he had barely felt that pain as well...**

 **His emotions were racing.**  
 **Anger at himself, sadness towards his mate, pain seeping thru every part of him, and the desire to kill something all racing to the finish line in his mind.**

 **"I hate this." He said for no reason.**

 **He wanted to hate Akane for not only caring for another, but his ENEMY of all people to choose from.**

 **Something in him WANTED to hate her in a way that frightened him.**

 **But somehow, everytime that hate tried to take over, he just barely pushed it back.**

 **He COULDN'T hate her.**  
 **It was not truly her fault that others desired her. And she did not return those desires it seemed.**

 **The one he did hate at the moment was himself. For what he did to her.**

 **Growling, Sesshomaru stood and began to walk. Once more unaware of his destination.**

 **But was he ever aware of that?**  
 **Did he ever truly have one?**  
 **Killing Naraku had taken the place of his hunt for Tetsaiga, and before that he just trained to be strong.**  
 **To be a strong leader for his clan.**  
 **Even though he had been avoiding that job for a long time to be honest.**

 **The elders did things while he was away, his mother aiding now and then.**  
 **He was not ready.**

 **Didn't feel right to just take his fathers spot without proving he was worth it.**

 **And then after meeting Akane, he all but had forgotten that part of his life.**  
 **She seemed to understand that he did not like to talk about it.**

 **Now he would never have the chance to tell her anything that personal.**  
 **And he was just starting to trust her enough to speak of his father.**

 **And this was once AGAIN his own fault. This whole problem.**

 **He had hurt her.**  
 **Badly.**  
 **And the scary part was he truly had no memory of it at all.**

 **To keep her safe, he needed to stay away from his mate.**

 **A loud roar escaped him as his fist found a tree, cracking it thru.**

 **Standing and staring at the broken skin and flowing blood on his knuckles made him think of the time Akane had punched a tree.**

 **He had offended her without meaning.**  
 **She had been bleeding.**  
 **Without a thought other then to please her, he had licked her hand clean.**

 **The aroused look on her face that day had been the start of him wondering about his feelings for her...**

 **Had she already kissed Naraku?**

 **Had he been faster to admitting to himself about his love for her, would that have stopped her from growing such feelings for the man?**

 **Was that too, like her near death and kidnapping, was THAT his fault?**

 **Naraku...**  
 **Sure, he had not kidnapped Akane.**  
 **The only reason they met was because of Kagura's own jealousy.**

 **But that spider was the cause of all this pain, this anger.**

 **YES.**  
 **The REAL reason his anger made him hurt his mate was that man.**

 **The one he should hate was not Akane and certainly not himself.**

 **And yet...**

 **Naraku did not make him hurt her.**  
 **That had been his own doing.**

 **This time the roar that left his lungs echoed thru the sky above.**  
 **Sesshomaru ran his claws down a tree as he bashed his head against it.**

 **He needed someone to hate.**  
 **To blame.**  
 **Naraku was an easy target.**  
 **Easy to hate. Easier to blame.**

 **If he was dead, Sesshomaru would not have to feel ANY of this.**

 **But...**  
 **Would another male take his place?**  
 **Would EVERY male who looked at Akane make him want to kill them?**

 **Again, Sesshomaru hit his head against the tree bark.**

 **"You should stop that. Your mate is highly against self harm."**

 **Everything in him froze solid.**

 **NO.**  
 **Not that voice, not now.**  
 **Not NOW.**

 **Sesshomaru took a breath, stood tall, and slowly turned around.**  
 **It took everything in him not to just strike at the man, to stay calm.**

 **Even as the rage began to boil.**

 **"I am in no mood for your jokes."**

 **But the face that greeted him was not the one he had grown used too.**  
 **No playful light in those eyes.**  
 **No quirky smile.**

 **A hard cold look.**  
 **Nearly glowing red eyes filled with anger and cruelty.**

 **THIS was Naraku.**

 **The one who tried to trick him once before and kidnapped Rin.**  
 **The man who toyed with others.**

 **"Oh, trust me, I'm not in the mood to joke around with you." Naraku said in a dangerous purr.**

 **Then he punched him.**  
 **Or tried to anyway.**  
 **Sesshomaru dodged just in time.**

 **But the man kept those two fists of his flying Sesshomaru's way.**

 **Puzzled, all he could do was keep dodging the blows.**

 **"NOW you want to fight?" Sesshomaru blurted out, not hiding his confusion.**

 **Not that he didn't want to.**  
 **Sesshomaru wanted to kill him.**  
 **But Naraku had not gone after him like this for a while.**

 **Those maroon eyes flashed brighter.**

 **"You made her cry." Naraku hissed as he landed a solid kick to his head.**

 **This time he did not dodge as Sesshomaru felt a stab to his heart from those words.**  
 **He swallowed in shame.**

 **The kick knocked him back.**  
 **And it hurt more then he thought it might to be honest.**

 **"Why do you think I left? This one needs time to think." He stated.**

 **Sesshomaru returned the kick with one of his own, to Naraku's chest.**

 **"You HURT her." This time there was a hint of that cruel voice he had not heard in a while.**

 **And his true attack began.**  
 **There was no warning.**

 **Naraku had not fought against him in a long time. Not since he had taken Rin.**

 **That was the last true fight.**

 **And that was nothing compared to the way the spider went at him now.**

 **No desire to absorb him, not even trying to kill him, just seemed to want to beat the crap out of him.**

 **The fight consisted of fists and kicks alone, no sword, no claws, none of those odd things that came from the other man's back.**

 **Sesshomaru had no clue what made him not use his powers or weapon.**

 **Maybe a part of him wanted to get hit.**  
 **To be punished by someone for the pain he cause his woman.**  
 **And this man was more then willing.**

 **Naraku managed a kick that sent him crashing into the trees.**

 **Bark and needles fell into his eyes.**

 **A snarl escaped him as he bolted toward the man, tackling him.**

 **Yes.**  
 **This is what he should be doing.**  
 **Taking this bastard down.**

 **"You shall die!" He yelled as both tumbled to the ground.**

 **Once this man was gone, he could return to Akane without having to worry about things...**

 **Only that she may not forgive him.**

 **But if she loved him, she would, yes?**  
 **This man couldn't be THAT important.**

 **Another roar escaped him.**

 **His claws twitched and he went in for a slash to the neck, missing by inches.**

 **Those strange things exploded from Naraku's back and went for him.**

 **"So what are you going to do about this little problem? Just gonna run away from it all?" Naraku said in a sarcastic tone.**

 **A vine like thing took hold of his leg and tried to toss him, but Sesshomaru cut it in two. Glaring ice at the man.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't care anymore.**  
 **This one needed to be gone.**

 **"I'm taking YOU out of the problem."**

 **"And here I thought we got along pretty well last time." Naraku said in a fake pout, laced with anger.**

 **"As long as you want MY woman, you are nothing but the enemy." He said with a growl.**

 **Naraku took to the sky and blasted at Sesshomaru with full force.**

 **"It's too late for YOU. All I have to do is kill you and Akane won't have a reason to be sad anymore. Not only did you leave marks on her skin, but how you ran like a coward nearly broke her. I'm why she didn't."**

 **Sesshomaru sliced away three of the vines before the words sunk in.**

 **He felt sick to the stomach as he remembered what he did to her.**

 **However, Sesshomaru was not just going to let this happen.**

 **"So, your finally showing who you truly are again huh?" He growled as the two men tackled each other mid air.**

 **"If you think I will allow you another chance to hurt her again then you are more a fool then I thought!"**

 **Naraku blasted him with miasma as he said that, blinding him for a moment.**

 **The second he could see again he flashed in front of the man, taking his throat into his grasp.**

 **Sesshomaru knew he couldn't kill him.**  
 **Naraku's heart was no longer beating inside that body.**  
 **However, tearing him apart sounded very nice at the moment.**

 **"You cannot have her!" Sesshomaru said in a dark tone.**

 **Naraku took his arm with both hands, and held it in place as more vines came out and shot right thru his right shoulder.  
The pain didn't even make Sesshomaru wince.**

 **"Why not? You ran away." The spider replied with venom.**

 **That did it.**  
 **It didn't matter anymore.**  
 **The death of this man would either make or brake his relationship.**

 **Sesshomaru would never hurt Akane again, because the reason of his doubt and jealousy would not exist.**

 **With a silent glare and a crack of his claws, Sesshomaru tore away at the spiders clothes, taking an arm off.**

 **"Die." He said with hate, eyes locking hard onto the other man.**

 **Whatever was making his anger so intense was working again, he could almost feel it inside.**

 **Naraku's eyes went wide as he was then sliced in half.**  
 **Then an odd look crossed his face.**  
 **Quickly replaced by a cocky smile.**

 **"Kill me? I dare you to try." He taunted with a cackle of laughter as he began to regenerate again.**

 **Suddenly, as both men were getting prepared for round two, a sound cut thru the air. A deep echoing roar made every creature go running as both man froze in mid air from surprise.**

 **The hairs on Sesshomaru neck stood all the way up. His inner animal went on alert mode as he noticed even the spider looked nervous.**

 **The two of them landed a few feet apart, glanced at each other, and faced what was coming at them.**

 **Sesshomaru knew who it was.**  
 **Having heard that roar a few times in the recent past. Since she had gotten stronger, since they had mated...**

 **Akane burst from the treeline.**  
 **Body covered in beautiful colored lightning bolts that went into the ground with each step she took.**  
 **Grass under her feet sizzled and burned away, leaving a path.**

 **She had been running, her hair was curled and framed her face.**  
 **Eyes that electric blue.**

 **Just seeing her, looking dangerous and wild like that, Sesshomaru knew he could not run away from what he did to her, he had to fight whatever had taken control of him.**

 **His dragon goddess was just so...**

 **"Beautiful." Naraku sighed.**

 **Sesshomaru turned and snarled at the man next to him. He was NOT allowed to say things like that.**

 **Naraku returned his snarl with a hiss.**  
 **They both raised their fists, only to make the girl roar at them.**

 **Frozen, they just stared her way.**

 **Akane could not BELIEVE them!**  
 **Fighting. Legit, all out, wanna kill and tear apart, bury you six feet, fighting!**

 **This was so so so...**

 **"STUPID!" She yelled out loud.**

 **Both gold and maroon eyes went very wide as she slammed her fist down by her sides, sending out a blast of lighting that flew across the ground.**

 **"I told YOU not to run off!" She snapped, pointing at her mate, not caring that a silver bolt went at him, missing the man by inches.**

 **Sesshomaru swallowed and stepped away from Naraku, knowing just who she was gonna point at next.**

 **And she DID.**

 **"I told YOU not to go after MY MAN!"**

 **He did not get out of the way in time.**  
 **The blast broke and sizzled at the armor on his shoulder.**

 **Naraku raised his hands, going a shade paler then he already was.**

 **"Calm down, little dragon." He tried.**

 **"Do NOT talk to her-" Sesshomaru snapped at him, making her sound out a warning growl to shut him up.**

 **"WHY are MEN such FUCKING idiots?!"**

 **Akane crossed her arms, trying not to hurt them more then she wanted to.**

 **And she WANTED to. So, so, much.**

 **Sesshomaru took a slow step toward her, looking a bit fearful. Good.**

 **"He came to kill me, I have every right to fight back." He explained, trying to make it seem she was over reacting.**

 **"Fuck you! Like killing ME was not on your list of things?" Naraku pointed out with a cruel laugh.**

 **"Just shut UP!" Akane yelled.**

 **They did. Not moving.**  
 **Just staring.**

 **"It's MY turn to talk. So both of you just better listen." Akane gave a heated and angry stare to her mate.**

 **"Naru and I NEVER had sex, got it?**  
 **Not once, not even close-"**

 **"Ouch." Naraku mumbled.**

 **She glared over at him, she was in no mood for his jokes. Even if she was hurting him by saying it, it needed to be said, to both of them.**

 **"Anyway, I kissed him. Yes, it happened, a few times. I liked him, still care about him. And if your stupid enough to kill him because of that then you are not the man I thought."**

 **Akane seen the wince at her words.**  
 **Sesshomaru looked away.**

 **Now her eyes landed on Naraku.**

 **"Sesshomaru is my mate, and it is not up to YOU to forgive him for hurting me last night, it's MY choice. And if you know me as well as you seem to then in the back of that stubborn head you know I would NEVER forgive you if you actually killed him."**

 **A guilty expression filled his eyes.**  
 **With a sigh, he nodded.**

 **Akane took a breath, gathered her courage, and went on.**

 **"I will not be the reason behind Naraku's cruel actions anymore. And Sesshomaru's odd outbursts either..."**

 **Now both men were staring hard.**

 **"What are you getting at?" Naraku said with a worried frown.**

 **"Akane..." Sesshomaru slowly said.**

 **"I can't do this anymore. I won't be the reason you kill each other. So until you two can figure this out, I'm done."**

 **""WHAT?!"" They said together.**

 **Akane shook her head, keeping the angry tears in as best she could.**

 **"I'M DONE! I'm going home. And when Sesshy gets over his possessive thing and Naru gets it in his head that we can only be friends, well, one of you knows where to come find me."**

 **"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru said with wide eyes.**

 **Naraku let out a shaky laugh, like he thought Sesshomaru was an idiot.**

 **"I think it's called dumping you. And me too, so more like dumping us."**

 **"You were never hers to dump."**

 **The response to that was a hiss.**

 **Akane groaned, the tears starting to flow free at this point.**  
 **She was pissed at them, and hurting for doing this at the same time.**

 **"I am NOT dumping anyone. It is up to the two of you to get over this thing."**

 **Akane turned and started to go before she lost her nerve.**

 **"Stop."**

 **The orderly tone Sesshomaru used only made her more annoyed.**

 **Still not looking back, she heard Naraku say something to her mate.**

 **"You might not want to do that..."**

 **Do what?**  
 **About to see what he was talking about, Akane then felt Sesshomaru take a strong hold of her arm.**

 **"You are not leaving me." He said as he pulled her back to him.**

 **Akane growled, turned, and zapped his hand with her lightning.**

 **He yelped and let go.**

 **"Tried to tell you." Naraku teased.**

 **Sesshomaru stared at her, looking hurt and defeated, maybe even afraid.**

 **"Akane..."**

 **"Hey, if YOU can run off, I SO get to take a break while you do whatever the fuck you planned to do in the first place when you left me."**

 **He looked at her like she had slapped him in the face. Pain, dejection, but then the annoyed anger returned.**

 **"I didn't... leave you, exactly."**

 **"YOU DID! Left me chasing after you like a foolish idiot. So if that is how it's gonna be I might as well go home while you go off to freak out or whatever the hell you want to do."**

 **That silenced him.**  
 **He looked completely ashamed.**

 **She growled again and turned around.**  
 **Walking off, she waved over her head.**

 **"When you can except the fact that I have male friends, come get me. But I have a short life Sesshy. And a human can only wait so long."**

 **"Akane!"**

 **"One month is all I'll wait. Hell, it will take half of that just to get home."**

 **"Akane stop."**

 **"I said I'm done."**

 **"And what if I don't come for you?"**

 **His tone was cold.**  
 **She had pissed him off so he was striking out at her.**  
 **She knew this. Knew him.**  
 **Also knew that for some reason, his anger was out of control. Increased.**  
 **But it wasn't up to her to fix him.**

 **Akane needed to do this.**  
 **For herself.**

 **"Coming to get me is totally up to if you can get over this shit. I'm not gonna drop people just to make YOU feel better." She snapped.**

 **"So your leaving me because of the stupid fucking spider?!" He yelled.**

 **"Hey! This stupid fucking spider is trying to stay out of this!" Naraku spat out in frustration.**

 **She ignored them both.**  
 **But suddenly, Naraku was in front of her, hands raised in peace.**

 **"Why am I being punished too?"**

 **A frustrated sigh left her.**  
 **She wanted a bath.**  
 **She wanted blasting music and good unhealthy greasy food.**  
 **But mostly a break from the drama that came with having yokai men in her life all the time.**

 **"Naru, you just tried to kill him. Not to mention you STILL have yet to tell me what your planning with the Jewel. So, sad as it is to say, I like you, but I really don't think I can trust you."**

 **Now it was his turn to wince.**  
 **Like it had been a solid blow.**

 **"I won't kill him. Not really. I just wanted to hurt him for hurting you."**

 **Akane smiled at him.**

 **"I wish I could believe that, but it looked like you wanted to kill him."**

 **"But-"**

 **Raising her hand up, bolts covering her finger tips, she walked past him.**

 **"Without me around you two have no reason to kill each other."**

 **"I WASN'T gonna kill him!"**

 **"Then prove it my NOT killing him while I'm gone then."**

 **She then called over her shoulder at the man who had gone silent.**

 **"That goes for you too! Don't just kill him to make things easier for you."**

 **"Hn." Was the only response.**

 **She knew he was hurt and mad.**  
 **Both of them were.**  
 **Her only hope was that they didn't just go at each other again when she left.**

 **Akane kept going. Not looking back.**  
 **It felt somewhat freeing.**  
 **She said what she needed and was going to let the chips fall as they may.**

 **And if Sesshomaru didn't come back for her soon? She wasn't going to even think about it at this point.**

 **He wasn't really himself lately, and her only hope was that he got thru whatever was going wrong...**

 **With another deep breath, she continued going. Not looking back.**

 **Sesshomaru watched his mate go.**  
 **Akane had never talked to him quite like that before.  
And even as his heart ached from her loss, there was that odd desire to be angry with her.**

 **How dare she leave.**

 **Somewhere deep in his heart, deep in his mind, a part of him was breaking.**  
 **Crying out at the loss of her...**

 **And yet, the anger at her betrayal and her choosing to leave was center stage in his mind.**

 **Let her go.**  
 **Akane expected him to share her.**  
 **So maybe he was best without.**

 **He shook his head, clearing the thought away as best he could.**

 **Which was made easy by the spider coming closer to him, making him want to claw his face off.**

 **"What is WRONG with you?" Naraku said in a freakishly worried tone.**

 **Sesshomaru frowned.**

 **Now the spider seemed to have dropped all desire to fight.**  
 **AGAIN.**

 **He ignored the man, turning to leave.**  
 **If Akane was running off, then he had to go back to Rin and the others.**

 **But the spider moved to block him.**

 **The fact he looked truly concerned was somewhat creepy.**  
 **And somehow, the desire to kill him was still lingering, despite Akane's orders not too...**

 **"Get out of the way." He said coldly.**

 **Naraku shook his head, looking like something was confusing him.**

 **"So, you are truly NOT going after her? Not even to offer a ride home?"**

 **This made him pause.**  
 **Yes...**

 **How odd to have no desire to do that.**  
 **When the last fight they had he at least did such a thing, once had even told her to at least take Ah-Uhn.**

 **But now, he was to angry with her to even care how she got home.**

 **"Hn." Was all he could say.**

 **Naraku tossed his hands up.**

 **"Okay, even I know you well enough that this is not normal Sesshy type behavior going on-"**

 **"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"**

 **He shoved his way past and took to the sky, only to be followed.**

 **If he stayed longer he truly wold kill the man**.

 **"Do you not see that something is amiss with you? Think. We almost got along last time, and now you hate me all over. It makes no sense." The man tried once more to get his attention.  
**

 **Sesshomaru frowned.**  
 **It did feel like something was making his emotions more intense somehow, but even still, they were his own.**  
 **He WAS jealous, he DID wish that she had never met this man.  
And he most certainly DID want to KILL him.  
**

 **"Leave me." He warned.**

 **This wasn't good.**  
 **When he had been alone, he had somewhat gained control of himself again, but now after being around both of them, he was losing the battle.**  
 **As if just seeing one or the other was the spark to his anger.**

 **Suddenly, Naraku tackled him from behind, luckily they had not been to high, so took little time to hit ground.**

 **They wrestled in the grass until the spider was poised over him, pined by his legs and arm.**

 **If Sesshomaru wanted to, he just needed to use all his strength to remove him, yet the way those eyes stared left him frozen.**

 **Naraku was being freakishly intense.**  
 **Staring hard into his own eyes.**  
 **The hold on his wrist lightened as the man stared with a puzzled look.  
**

 **"You are not you." He stated.**

 **The words so random and odd that all he could do was furrow his brow in pure utter confusion.**

 **"Your eyes are a shade darker then normal, when did that happen? Did Akane notice, or did you not let her close enough to see?"**

 **Baffled.**  
 **Bewildered.**  
 **This man NEVER made sense.  
What did his EYES have to do with anything?  
**

 **And the closer Naraku was leaning the more his claws ached to tear him to shreds, not caring if Akane hated him for it later.  
Making no sense either.**

 **"What are you talking about?" He spat out.  
**

 **Naraku frowned, tilted his head, making his hair fall over his shoulder.**

 **"Something is just... off."**

 **Sesshomaru growled, shoving the man away with all his force, making him land on his ass feet away.**

 **"You do not know me." He pointed out, trying hard to not attack.**

 **"I just managed to tackle you mid air from behind. That isn't normal."**

 **Sesshomaru paused.**  
 **Indeed.**  
 **That should not have happened.  
He should have sensed the man easily.  
But he just felt so... tired.  
**

 **"I also know what color your eyes are, having gotten a great look when you and Akane switched bodies, and they are a shade off. On TOP of that, you are letting her leave you, and acting like it doesn't hurt the way it most certainly should." Naraku added.**

 **"So?" But even as he said it, he could not help but ponder on the words.**

 **Naraku got to his feet, glaring.**

 **"SO, I'm trying to help you find out and get over whatever THIS is."**

 **At the word 'this' he waved over Sesshomaru's body in a dramatic way.**

 **The man was insane.**  
 **Before Akane's arrival he acted like he wanted to kill Sesshomaru, and now he was acting as if he gave a damn.**

 **Sesshomaru glared.**  
 **The last thing he needed nor wanted was any of this mans help.**

 **And besides, whatever he was getting at made little sense.**

 **He was himself.**  
 **None other had control over him.**  
 **Never would, never could.**

 **"Silence your nonsense." And once more he tried to leave.**

 **"Stop being stubborn." Naraku said in an annoyed voice.**

 **"This one is done arguing. The very subject is ridiculous." He said calmly as he walked on.**

 **"Your right. Arguing with a fool only proves that there are two." Was the cold reply.**

 **Sesshomaru ignored him.**  
 **Didn't react outwardly, even if inside he was taken aback by the words.**

 **A fool?**  
 **Sesshomaru was far from such.**  
 **Letting her go did not make him a fool.**  
 **Wanting this man gone did not.**  
 **If anyone, the spider was the fool.**  
 **Thinking he could take her away.**

 **This time Sesshomaru was allowed to leave without further annoyances.**

 **But if he was truthful to himself, as he walked off, the spiders words had begun to take root deep in his mind.**

 **Something was making him act out.**  
 **Making his anger worse and now he cared less for Akane then normal.**  
 **It had been slowly getting worse before he had hurt her.  
Even before the dragon nest, he had felt it simmer.  
**

 **But also, something was making it hard to focus on those thoughts.  
Nothing was controlling him.**  
 **He, Sesshomaru, was himself.**

 **... ... Wasn't he?**


	51. Chapter 51 The Long Journey

**eee gads what a time i've had...**  
 **broken foot is all needed said.**  
 **give reviews please as I enter the more deep storyline. hard to believe it's nearly been a year since I got the nerve to post this.  
thanks for sticking with me so far!**

 **THE LONG JOURNEY.**

 **Summer was on the edge of ending.**  
 **Tips of leaves began to turn shades of orange and red, slowly creeping up until it consumed a leaf here and there all together, making odd bursts of color among the green.**

 **Evenings grew chilly. The winds no longer a welcome reprieve from the summer sun but something to give one the sudden shivers.**

 **Grass now only patched with green, leaving the ground covered with crunchy brownness.**

 **The scent of autumn in the air.**

 **Akane would on most days love this sort of mid season change.**

 **The beauty of it would normally capture her attention whole heartedly as she drowned in it.**

 **But the mood of this dragon girl was far too dark to think of beauty.**

 **Beauty other then of the man she had left behind just a week ago.**

 **All she could focus on was a pare of sunset gold eyes she may never see again, as she stared at one of the many pictures she had taken of him.**

 **In this one, Rin had jumped onto his shoulders, trying to make him smile for the camera, only to result in him looking at her with that classic raised eyebrow and a look of both confusion and annoyance.**

 **It was adorable.**  
 **Akane's favorite picture of him.**

 **She did managed to catch him with an actual smile more then once, and even a rare ass laugh had been captured with her phone, but for some odd reason this was her favorite out of them all.**

 **But now all she could do was glare at it as mixed emotions filled her.**

 **Akane had honestly thought that within a few days he would have come for her, either to give her a ride home or to try and see if they could fix his problem together...**

 **Nothing.**

 **Sesshomaru had said he might not come for her out of anger, but until now she had not actually worried.**

 **"What is WRONG with him?!" She said out loud, shaking her phone twice for no reason before putting it back in her pack.**

 **For his jealousy to suddenly spike to a hundred was odd enough, but when she left it was like a part of him didn't even care.**

 **At all.**  
 **That she was LEAVING him.**  
 **He. Didn't. Care.**

 **And THAT frightened her.**

 **"AAaagh!" Akane roared out, and a blast of lightning shot out from her hand to blast the earth.**

 **... ... Yeah.**  
 **Good thing she put her phone away.**

 **In the past few days Akane had so many random fits of hurt and anger it was amazing she hadn't started a forest fire. Again.**

 **There had been one.**  
 **The start of one.**  
 **A tiny, itty bitty, small one.**  
 **But she had put it out.**

 **On top of that, she was lost.**  
 **Had went the long way around the valley of lightning dragons in order to stear clear, and got lost.**

 **"This is fucking fang tastic." She mumbled for the tenth time.**

 **No mate, no family, low on food, and lost as all get out.**

 **If she were stupid, she would ask how things could be worse.**

 **"But I'm not stupid."**

 **With a sigh she packed up what little she had used for the night.**  
 **A blanket, MP3, and the last of her box of granola bars.**

 **If push came to shove she would hunt for food, knowing how due to her time in Sesshomaru's body.**  
 **She just rather not have to.**

 **It had been two days since she had used the last of her water to put out the small fire, and she was feeling like her mouth was full of sand.**

 **But then again, Akane had faught off a low class yokai last night for this soft little nest of thick grass.**  
 **That alone made her thirsty, but not at all for water, Akane wanted the ambrosia that was her mate's taste.**

 **Until now, she hadn't known just how much she was addicted to it.**  
 **To HIM.**

 **Akane missed his dominating presence, his wild rainstorm smell, the feeling of being safe at all times and the sound of his sexy voice.**

 **She missed his light touch during the day and his passion at night.**

 **The lack of his blood in her was something she could FEEL.**

 **Akane could feel him leaving her veins as the days passed.**

 **She gave it another week and any trace of him in her would be gone.**  
 **And that made her want to break down and fall apart...**

 **With a huff, and shake of her head, she put on the backpack to start off again on her long journey.**

 **Going whatever direction she new was at least CLOSE to how to get back to the village.**

 **If she could make it to Chika's, then maybe they would allow her the use of a horse at least. After a rest.**

 **It had been a long while since she had walked so much.**  
 **They always altered between flying.**

 **At last allowing herself to focus on something, anything, else other then the thoughts from the morning, Akane forced a smile as her all time favorite season was on the verge of taking form around her.**

 **But the smell of autumn only made her think of the OTHER male she had left behind that day.**

 **When it came to Naraku, she was not sure if she could trust her heart.**

 **He wanted the Jewel.**  
 **Wanted her.**

 **Akane was not so stupid as to NOT ponder how he might plan to use one to gain the other.**

 **Her heart wanted to think better of him, that he was not like that.**  
 **Anymore at least.**

 **But it was hard to trust him.**

 **A frown creased her face as she though about how he had reacted to what Sesshomaru had done to her.**

 **It SEEMED like he wanted to kill him, yet he swore that he was only going to punish him for her.**

 **A snap to her left suddenly caught her attention. It was followed by another and another.**

 **A group of yokai not far off.**  
 **The hint of voices in the air.**

 **Akane tensed, hand to the hilt of her sword, preening for better view.**

 **Still unable to see them, a loud laugh made her pause.**

 **Akane knew that laugh.**  
 **Her heart calmed down a degree.**

 **It was Koga's laugh.**

 **Within minutes he and his two pack mates came thru the trees.**

 **"Aha." Koga grinned at her, making her relieved to see a friendly face.**

 **"See? Told you guys that smell in the air was Sparks." He added with a smug smile to his friends.**

 **Akane beamed at the name he had given her after their first meeting.**

 **She had been on her way to meet up with Sesshy, and had mistaken the wolf for a human eating yokai.**

 **A small fight followed, and she had knocked the wolf on his ass with her zappy hands. He had been so amused by it that the fight came to a stop as he laughed.**

 **He had called her Sparks ever since, and had been 'cool' with Sesshomaru when he realized she was with him.**

 **Now Koga stood before her, his grin slowly disappearing as he took in her torn clothes and still puffy eyes.**

 **"Hey, where's the older mutt? Not like him to leave you alone."**

 **"Not that him not being here is a bad thing." Ginta whispered.**

 **Hakaku nodded silently.**

 **Akane snorted.**  
 **She remembered the first time those two had met her mate.**  
 **Trying to keep him and Koga from meeting each other had turned out to be rather comical.**

 **Needless to say, her mate was all but the boogyman to these two.**

 **"SHUT IT!" Koga snarled at them.**

 **"It's okay," She reasured them all.**

 **"Sesshomaru isn't anywhere close."**

 **The two let out a held breath as Koga frowned at her words.**

 **"Why not? You two have a fight or somethin? Not that ya have to tell me of course." He blushed a bit and ran a hand thru his bangs.**

 **Akane glanced away.**  
 **Koga was a decent friend.**

 **She oddly felt more at ease with him then even Inuyasha, despite the few times they had chatted...**

 **It would be nice to ask someone elses opinion on the matter.**

 **Suddenly, Koga was right up in her personal space, staring and sniffing.**

 **Akane blinked and backed up.**

 **"WHAT are you doing?" She said, not hiding her surprise.**

 **Koga stared, clearly puzzled.**

 **"I take it back." He stated, giving a concerned frown.**

 **"Huh?" Akane blinked.**

 **Crossing his arms over his chest, he plopped to the ground and stared up at her with a stern look.**

 **"I take it back. You do have to tell me what happened. The mutt's scent is hardly on ya, so it's been days since you were near him. Not to mention it's OBVIOUS you were just recently crying..."**

 **Akane glanced to the others for help but before they could say a word, Koga barked out orders to go find food and look for a close water source of some kind if possible.**

 **Reluctant to go, both gave looks of sympathy as they left.**

 **"Why did you do that?" She asked.**

 **He scoffed at her like she was stupid or something.**

 **"Clearly you need food and water. You look like a lost pup. That and thought you might speak easier with less ears to hear. I'll tell em later if it's okay with you."**

 **"I could kiss you." Akane said with a sigh at the thought of food.**

 **Koga laughed deep, but then once more got serious with his stare.**

 **"What. Did. He. DO."**

 **Akane was shocked at the ferocity of his tone. Like an older brother.**

 **It warmed her heart thru and thru.**

 **Unable to stand keeping it all in, and wanting desperately to have a second opinion on if she had done the right thing after all, Akane spilled out her story.**

 **Hakaku and Ginta returned very soon actually, but she stoped Koga from making them go.**

 **The men were sweet enough to cook the creatures they killed as she continued on with her tale.**

 **She told of his snappiness in the valley of dragons, which actually might not have had to due with the storm after all.**

 **And how shortly after he seemed to both not care, yet be utterly furious about her friendship with this 'guy' that she was wise enough not to name but made clear it was a sort of enemy of Sesshy's.**

 **Koga and the others listened in silence, eating their portion of the meat, and when her tale was told she was handed hers, fully cooked.**

 **"That is a bit odd, don't you think so?" Ginta mused with thought.**

 **"Well yeah, given how the two of them are mated, it makes no sense whatsoever." Hakaku added.**

 **Koga nodded, deep in thought.**

 **"What do you mean?" Akane said before a mouthful.**

 **She had no clue what it was, but it was heaven sent at the moment.**  
 **Her stomach growled in pleasure.**

 **"A wolf mates for life," Koga started after a moment of silence.**

 **"I would assume the dogs would be the same, from what I've seen anyways. And once mated it's pretty much impossible to hate your mate, and hurting them just isn't heard of. We CAN'T, it's simply not a thought to form once mated. Anger, sure, but never lasts. That's why it's called MATING. We only mate when we know it's right."**

 **Akane just blinked as she chewed.**  
 **He could see her question in her eyes and answered before she could even swallow and ask it.**

 **"He can have sex with many and never mate with them. Hence why the mutt's Pop could mate with the human woman, because he actually wasn't mated to the female dog."**

 **"So what is the difference between having sex and mated sex?" She could not help but blurt out.**

 **Was it possible that Sesshomaru hadn't actually mated with her?**  
 **Had he lied to make her feel good?**  
 **To keep her as his human toy?**

 **Koga blushed a deep red, looking like it was an odd subject, yet the flash of her eyes made him answer.**

 **"Ahumm...well." He glanced to the other two, who didn't meet his eyes and was twice as red as he was.**

 **He opened his mouth twice, yet nothing came out, like it was beyond taboo to tell another, or at least, to tell a human.**

 **"Koga, please. I just..." Akane let out a shaky breath.**

 **"I need to know if he mated me."**

 **He blinked, swallowed, but only blushed more then before.**

 **"Trust me Sparks. Your scent is that of a mated female."**

 **She felt herself flush at his words.**  
 **Sesshomaru had said others would be able to tell, but still.**

 **"I still want to KNOW." She begged.**

 **With one finale pleading look to his pack mates, once again ignored, Koga let out a deep breath.**

 **"Was there ever a time when... Ack. A time when the two of you were drinking from each other at the SAME time and also... came, at the very same time you were drinking?"**

 **Now it was her turn to be red.**

 **A time when they both came together, as in hit their climax, while still drinking?**

 **Yes.**  
 **Fuck yes.**  
 **So many times yes.**  
 **It was the best feeling ever.**

 **With a swallow, she nodded, closing her legs together at the thought.**

 **Koga, after a brief look of shock, cleared his throat.**

 **"Yup. That be it then." He coughed.**

 **There was a long awkward silence that Akane had to fill.**

 **"So then, you're saying he should not have hurt me?"**

 **All three violently nodded their heads with wide eyes.**

 **"I'm sayin he should not have been ABLE to hurt you. Once mated the very beast inside us has one thought, to protect. So the fact he did that and seemed to LIKE it is what worries me. Not natural."**

 **"Sounds like some kind of spell."**

 **They all looked to Hikaku, making him glance away.**

 **"Well, if not a spell, what?" He added with crossed arms.**

 **"That or a curse." Ginta nodded.**

 **"Well whatever it is, sounds like the mutt is fighting it." Koga looked her in the eyes, again that sterness.**

 **"You did the right thing. If seeing you or this guy is the trigger, it's best to keep away."**

 **"How CAN I after hearing this?!"**

 **Akane flexed her sparking fingers and took a breath to calm herself.**

 **"Naraku is most likely behind it. If we can kill him, your mate would be cured of whatever this is."**

 **Akane flinched at Koga's words.**  
 **Recalling how she too, thought the same thing. But a flash of those hurt maroon eyes, the truth in his tone at not being the one...**

 **"And if he isn't the one? How do I fix my man?" She said in fear.**

 **Koga sadly was at a loss.**

 **"Find what IT is. A spell, a curse, whatever. Find the source. Kill it."**

 **He made it sound simple.**

 **"Then I sure as HELL ain't going back home then." She stated.**

 **How could she just leave now, after hearing all this? It sounds like her mate may need her help after all.**

 **"You could travel with us!" Ginta said with a bit of hope.**

 **"You guys chase Naraku, my journey will take me other places. But it's sweet to offer."**

 **The wolf blushed at her words.**

 **"W-well, at least let us take you to Kagome or something." He added.**

 **Again she shook her head.**  
 **None could fully understand what was going on if she could not tell the full truth about Naraku.**  
 **This she had to do alone.**

 **Koga cleared his throat.**

 **"I'll get you to your first stop at least, faster then YOU walking."**

 **She laughed at his playful insult.**

 **"Very well then. But we rest tonight, okay?" She asked.**

 **"No duh, you look like hell."**

 **"Thanks Koga." Akane rolled her eyes, but any annoyance melted away at that grin of his.**

 **Hakaku raised his hand.**

 **"We found a stream not far away we could go to, unless you have something to put water in."**

 **"No, we'll go there. She needs to wash up and drink up." Koga stated.**

 **It was odd, the connections she often forgot she had with others.**  
 **More odd that in a time of yokia and magic she made friends far more easy then in her actual time period.**

 **Being carried to the water was not needed, but that did not stop the wolf from picking her up.**

 **"Eeeep! Put me down!"**

 **This made Koga laugh.**

 **"Stop wiggling already." He ignored her protests as they walked, and her mind drifted once she settled down in his arms.**

 **Akane had only been held like this once, by Naraku. Two strong arms holding her close, bride style.**

 **Something she knew bothered her mate because he could not carry her in such a way...**

 **However, the constant banter between the wolves kept her mind from such thoughts the rest of the night as she had much needed laughter fill her heart.**

 **The next morning, her requested destination baffled them.**

 **They just could not figure how the man she seaked would be of any use to her cause. But Akane knew if anyone was old enough to have a blooming CLUE as to what was up with her man, Totosai was it.**

 **And so, a three week trip for her turned into a three day run for a pack of eager to help wolves.**

 **They dropped her off at the same creepy rundown cave as before, asking if she needed a ride back only for her to send them off.**

 **"I'll be keeping a lookout for your scent from now on, if you don't mind of course." Koga said sweetly.**

 **"Yes, we'll check in next time we catch a whiff of ya." Hakaku added with a beaming smile.**

 **"Need anything, just ask." Ginta finished before they set out.**

 **Akane waved them off, feeling greateful for her friends.**

 **Then she turned.**  
 **Unsure how Totosai would react to her sudden arrival.**

 **Akane slowly aproached the cave entrance, hoping he hadn't moved.**

 **But smoke billowed from the top.**  
 **A good sign.**

 **"Totosai-sama? You home?"**

 **Peaking inside, it was the same chaotic mess as before, if not a tad bit more chaotic.**

 **Looking around, she could not make out the hermit in the mess.**  
 **Bones, blades, hammers, and what the heck was that boiling pot of icky greenish stuff?**

 **"HO!"**

 **Akane jumped ten feet with a yelp.**  
 **Turning, claws and sparks ready, she was face to face with a pair of HUGE bug eyes.**

 **She blinked.**  
 **They did not.**

 **The man behind the eyes leaned even CLOSER, so close they could be nose to nose in a second.**

 **"Yer more dragon then not now aren't you missy?" Totosai stated.**

 **Akane backed away with a laugh.**

 **"Hello to you too."**

 **"Yes, yes, hello. Now what do you want? A problem with yer sword?"**

 **He moved passed her to go inside, and it was then she seen the snake he was dragging behind him.**

 **A shiver ran down her spine, and she gave a visible shudder.**

 **Do NOT eat what he offers today.**

 **Nope.**  
 **Not that hungry.**  
 **Nada.**

 **Following in after him, Akane ignored how the snake twitched and he had to bash it with a rock.**

 **"So," He said after a good whack.**

 **"Whatcha need missy?"**

 **Akane didn't know how to say what she needed. How to begin without going into all the details the old man most likely rather not hear.**

 **"Is it about how yer mate has been actin' lately? Congrats by the way, but not sure if that one was a wise choice. Yer too nice for em, too pretty to boot. But hey, nobody ever listens to my opinions..."**

 **Akane blinked and let his rant sink in slowly. And when it did sink in...**

 **"You KNOW?" She blurted.**

 **Utter shock.**  
 **Complete bafflment.**

 **"HOW do you know?" She added when his only answer was a grin of missing teeth.**

 **"Yer smart missy. I'm sure you can figure it out." And he gave a hint by holding two fingers close.**

 **Akane felt stupid.**  
 **Duh.**

 **"Myoga." She stated.**

 **"Yep. Him and his network of fleas are THE biggest gossip carriers."**

 **Like a network of spies.**  
 **Teeny tiny flea spies.**

 **She giggled.**  
 **He grinned again.**

 **But then she got serious again.**

 **"How long have you known? What is it anyway? How can I help him? Who do I have to kill? What-"**

 **"Heyheyhey!" Totosai waved his hands to stop her.**

 **"I'll tell ya what I know, just lemme get my dinner started."**

 **Unable to wait, she paced as he began skinning the snake, and she did best to avert her eyes.**

 **"Found out two days ago. Made him swear to keep this little bit to himself. Not sure ya want Inuyasha ta know yer friends with that one."**

 **Akane froze mid-step.**  
 **New shivers went down her spine.**

 **"For a pretty thing ya gots odd taste in men. A dog and a spider. That one IS a spider right? Try to stay outa all that stuff but I hear things."**

 **Akane nodded.**  
 **Fear and panic creeping in.**

 **Myoga knew about her and Naraku.**  
 **How long until she lost her friends?**  
 **What would Kagome think?**  
 **Would she face Inuyasha's wrath?**

 **Again, the man was suddenly to close for comfort.**

 **"No panic needed. When the flea makes a promise to me he keeps it. Nobody else will hear about this."**

 **Akane believed that eerie stare and relaxed a bit, which made him go back to his snake, now fully skined and on the fire...**

 **Oddly smelled good.**

 **"Anyway, Myoga came and told me everything. Sounds like you have quite the problem."**

 **Akane stood like a statue.**

 **"Do you know why Sesshomaru is suddenly so violent?" She asked.**

 **The old man poked at the snake with a finger, then glanced at her.**

 **"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."**

 **Akane wilted at his words.**

 **"What do you want me to do so you will tell me?" She pleaded.**

 **"Nonono. Nothing like that." Totosai took the snake off the fire and began chopping it up.**

 **"Just that I don't know for SURE is all, so don't take my word for it."**

 **"Yes?" Akane sat down, waving away his offer of food, making him shrug and start chomping away.**

 **"Mwell," He started, mouth full.**

 **"It sounds pretty much like the work of Ikari Shitto if you ask me."**

 **Akane gave a blank stare.**

 **"Who?"**

 **Totosai cocked his head and scratched at the top, curious.**

 **"Ya ain't ever heard of her? She be a female yokai born from the anger of a princess who had an unfaithful lover a hundred years ago."**

 **Again, she just stared.**  
 **Akane might have heard of her at some point, but there were so many yokai in the world...**

 **"What does she have to do with Sesshy and I?" Akane said, trying to get to the point without being rude.**

 **"Odd ya ain't heard of her. She's pretty known for splitting up couples who hold secret jealousy. Sometimes people hire her to tear couples apart-"**

 **"So someone made her set her sights on Sesshomaru and me?"**

 **"Sounds like it. Ikari Shitto sets her mark and feeds off the jealousy of others, increasing it. Causing the one who is being cheated on to hate the other, normaly ending in the death of the cheater. Sometimes the secret lover too."**

 **"But I DIDN'T fucking cheat on Sesshomaru!" Akane snapped.**

 **Her face was flush, blood rushing.**  
 **With a deep breath, she calmed herself, knowing he hadn't said it like that. Then she mummbled an apology for her outburst.**

 **Totosai closed his eyes and nodded.**  
 **He then sat across from her, and then slowly looked her dead in the eyes, a serious look she never seen.**

 **"It matters not if ya did. A part of Sesshomaru thinks so, and it was enough for this yokai to mark him. Now even if you are innocent of the crime, Ikari Shitto will not leave him alone until you are dead. None have ever escaped her judgement."**

 **Akane swallowed.**  
 **If this was the case, then him running away as he had done was indeed all he could do.**

 **"And what of Sesshomaru? When this lady makes him kill me, would she leave him alone?"**

 **Totosai nodded.**

 **"She is a yokai of vengeance, she would be on her way once she thinks her work is done..."**

 **The old man paused when he caught on to what she was saying.**

 **"Ya can't be thinking of letting him actually KILL ya!" He sputtered as he wagged a finger at her.**

 **"Does he HAVE to be the one to do it? Or would just seeing me die be enough for her to leave him?" Akane asked in all seriousness.**

 **For the count of ten, Totosai just sat gaping at her, before he once more caught on to her plan.**

 **"Aaaaah, I get ya. And yes, if she thought you to be dead, she would be on her way right quick."**

 **They sat in silence, Akane staring at her crossed feet, planning and plotting, Totosai staring in awe.**

 **Suddenly, her head jerked up.**

 **"You said you were not sure of this, not sure if she is behind it. Is there a way to make sure that this is the case? I want to be possitive."**

 **He perked up at her words.**

 **"Way ahead of ya missy. Myoga is off to see if Sesshomaru carries the mark. It would be on the back of his neck if he has it. Should be back in another day or so to tell me."**

 **Akane nodded, once more getting lost in thought.**

 **Who?**  
 **Who, if not Naraku, had hired this Ikari Shitto woman?**

 **Someone who knew about her and Naraku enough to use it against her.**

 **Kagura?**  
 **Akane didn't think the woman would risk hurting Sesshomaru.**  
 **Hiring someone to possess him just didn't seem like Kagura's style.**

 **Then WHO?**


	52. Chapter 52 The Plot Thickens

**THE PLOT THICKENS.**

 **Sesshomaru made his way thru the trees, following the path which led back to Rin and Jaken.**

 **He had went off on his own again today, as he had been doing most often since Akane had left them.**

 **Sesshomaru would leave for most of the day, flying long and hard as he searched for any sign of Naraku.**

 **The others followed behind at their own pace, and he checked in on them often, but not like before.**

 **He just could not take it.**

 **Rin would stare at him with those warm brown eyes, asking in utter silence when Akane would return.**

 **Jaken was no different, just better at hiding his worry.**

 **Over a week had passed since his return, saying that Akane would not be coming back to them.**

 **At the time, both had sent a never ending barrage of questions his way, which he promptly ignored.**

 **Rin caught on and no longer asked aloud, yet clearly wanted to know what had happened.**

 **His only reply was that they were to go on hunting Naraku without her.**  
 **And that she had chosen to go.**

 **Akane was smart to leave.**  
 **Because he was going to kill Naraku when next they met, despite her orders not too.**

 **He had a strong feeling that once the spider was out of the picture he would be free of this never ending anger inside...**

 **It was almost as if something was whispering such things to him.**

 **A cool, calm voice that seemed like his own mind, yet different at times.**

 **Now and then he could nearly feel the breath of someone on his neck whenever he thought of his mate, as the voice reminded him why he should not be forgiving to the girl.**

 **Sesshomaru was taken from his thoughts when he approached the others, their voices reached him.**

 **"But Jaken-sama, don't you think he's been acting a bit odd?"**

 **"He's acting as anyone who just lost their mate would you fool."**

 **"By going off to kill her friend?" Rin sounded both worried and confused.**

 **"That has been the idea from the start, why would it change now?"**

 **"I'm not sure Papa was really going to kill him in the end though..."**

 **"Of course he was you fool! And finding out about the two of them only helped in his resolve."**

 **"But Mama said they're simply just friends. And I believe her."**

 **Jaken scoffed so loud Sesshomaru could nearly hear him roll his eyes.**

 **"It matters not if YOU believe her, because clearly HE does not."**

 **"So you really think she's not**  
 **coming back?" Rin's voice was shaky, emotional.**

 **"If she's smart she won't. Did you not see the marks he left upon her flesh that day? Clearly milord is not going to let this relationship she has with that Naraku go."**

 **Sesshomaru winced at the sudden reminder of his lack of control.**

 **How he could still not remember what he had done to make such bruises bothered him still.**

 **Even in anger, he was himself, but that had not been the case that night and it worried him.**

 **Rin let out a sigh too deep for a child her age, bringing him back to focus once more as he approached.**

 **"Yes, but, now and then Rin has seen him look so sad. He misses her when he let's himself. Surely Papa will go bring her back."**

 **"Well I do indeed hope that to be the case, but with how he's been acting lately who knows."**

 **"Ha! So even YOU think he's been odd lately, Jaken-sama!"**

 **"I did not say- OH! Milord! Welcome back! You've been gone a while."**

 **The imp had spotted him the moment he set foot in the clearing.**

 **The imp changed subject and came up to greet him, but Sesshomaru went by without a glance.**

 **Rin looked sad for a mere second before placing on a smile, also trying to hide the previous topic.**

 **He did not like that fake look on her normally open face, liked even less she felt the need to hide things.**

 **Staring intently into her eyes, he reached his claws out to her hair.**  
 **Running them thru the soft brown tangles in a silent attempt to assure the child he was fine.**

 **Rin stared up at him, unafraid even is she thought he was not himself.**

 **Her eyes said she knew he had heard them, and had so many things she desired to ask.**

 **"Have you eaten today?" He said to keep her from speaking first.**

 **Without Akane, he worried the child would go hungry while he was gone.**

 **A true smile came, and his heart warmed at the sight.**

 **"Rin found some nice berries a bit earlier today! So no need to worry about me, I gots this!"**

 **With a pride filled grin she puffed out her chest, trying to look tough.**

 **And just as quickly as the warm feeling from her smile came, it disappeared all together.**

 **His eyes darkened at how she said that, and how she had acted.**  
 **It was just like Akane would have.**

 **Rin seen the look and frowned.**

 **"Papa?"**

 **His claws fell from her hair as he turned away and did not look at her.**

 **"Very well then. If you have eaten then there is nothing more to say on the matter." He stated, empty.**

 **A small hand took hold of his sleeve, making him glance back.**

 **Warm brown eyes locked onto cold gold eyes, each searching the other.**

 **"Papa, it's okay to miss her. You still love her after all."**

 **Wiping away any expression from his face, he pulled himself free.**

 **"Silence." He said, voice cold.**

 **Sesshomaru then walked away from her to a boulder, where he sat to look up at the dark evening sky.**

 **"What did Rin do?" She whispered after him, sounding hurt.**

 **Sesshomaru cringed when he heard her go off to talk to Jaken, asking what she had done to make him act like that so suddenly.**

 **Guilt filled his throat and he swallowed it down as best he could.**

 **Her bright smile, the sound of her laughter, and even some of her mannerisms had begun to remind him of someone else.**

 **Akane.**  
 **His woman.**  
 **His mate.**

 **And whenever THOSE thoughts crossed his mind, a deep and unrelenting anger filled him.**

 **Anger at how Akane had betrayed him, how she lied to him. And how she ultimately left him.**

 **Not only that, but she dare to order him to do no harm to the man who had stolen part of her heart.**

 **Naraku.**  
 **That bastard was going to die for taking his mate from him.**

 **The anger was no longer just a simmering kettle on a fire. It was a boiling sea in his heart.**

 **However, even with the anger as a never ending torment inside, he knew it was not Rin's fault that she reminded him of Akane.**

 **But a part of him worried he may lash out at the child because of it.**

 **So he stayed away as much as he could, until all this was done and he would no longer have reason to be angry at the thought of her.**

 **Sesshomaru watched the sickle shaped moon rise into the sky, feeling the air cool at a faster pace then just a few weeks ago.**

 **The scent of dead grass and turning leaves filled the air around him.**

 **And again, his mind went to Akane.**  
 **She had told him autumn was her favorite season, and how she was looking forward to seeing it in this time, free of pollution.**

 **Was she home yet?**  
 **Was she safe?**

 **The anger dimmed as another feeling tried to break thru, as it did so from time to time...**

 **Sorrow.**  
 **A deep sadness rooted deep inside his very soul at the loss of her.**

 **Sesshomaru swallowed as a physical pain wracked his heart.**

 **How could I have let her go?**  
 **What a fool to let that one bit of sweetness in his life leave him.**

 **He closed his eyes as he remembered her scent, fading from his clothes even now, and the way she would sit with him like this, leaning in close like she didn't fear him in the least bit.**

 **The desire to track her was starting to grow, and just like before, it was drowned out by the return of that boiling sea of anger and utter bitterness towards his mate.**

 **It felt like long fingers closing around his heart, a voiceless whisper telling him just why he should be angry.**

 **MISS her?**  
 **Why should he miss a human female whose heart was so weak as to fall for another male?**

 **She lied, betrayed, and tried to make him feel like he had no right to his anger towards her for it!**

 **A breeze calmed his thoughts, and a picture of Akane flashed in his minds eye, making him swallow as he savored her fading scent on his robes that the breeze had stirred.**

 **He could not forgive her...**

 **And yet, even with such thoughts of anger and rage festering...**

 **Rin was correct.**  
 **He still loved her, despite how something inside wanted him to hate her with every breath.**

 **Sesshomaru felt the light pain as his claws tightened to a fist.**

 **He pulled it up, staring at the blood running down his hand from the marks his claws had left.**

 **Frowning at both the blood and the way his mind seemed to be at odds lately, Sesshomaru flicked away the blood with a frustrated sigh.**

 **Suddenly, he jolted when he felt a tiny prick at the base of his neck, making him reach out and smack it out of reflex, taking hold of the culprit and pulling it down.**

 **He knew the scent even before the tiny old flea was revealed flat in the palm of Sesshomaru's hand.**

 **"Myoga." He stated, looking bored, yet ever curious to the appearence of one who normally avoided him.**

 **The flea let out a cough and popped back to his normal state in a rather comical way.**

 **"Oh, well if it isn't Sesshomaru-sama! Thought I knew the smell of that yummy pure blood!"**

 **Sesshomaru just stared down at the bug in his palm, unamused.**

 **The flea gulped and went on with his babbling anyway.**

 **"I've heard your looking for the borderland between life and death, same as Inuyasha-sama and the others, how goes it- "**

 **The old flea froze when Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, and he looked up at the man with silent worry.**

 **Sesshomaru was bothered by his pointless tirade of words.**

 **"What is it that you want, Myoga."**

 **Myoga began to sweat under his unblinking stare, and he rubbed two of his hands together nervously.**

 **"Who, me? I was just passing thru and caught a whiff of something super tasty is all-"**

 **"Silence!"**

 **Myoga flinched and swallowed at the commanding tone.**

 **Sesshomaru glared down at the tiny creature, sensing there was more to it then it was letting on.**

 **Rin and Jaken were sneaking up to the side of the boulder, most likely thinking he was talking to himself.**

 **With an annoyed sigh, he tossed the flea aside, and it landed right on Jaken's green face.**

 **"EEEeeek! Get it off!" The imp yelped once he seen the big eyes on the tip of his nose.**

 **Rin gently removed the flea, cupping it in her small hand.**

 **"It's the little old bug." She stated with a hint of that voice when she thought something was cute.**

 **It made Sesshomaru's lips twitch in the first hint of a true smile in weeks and he blinked in surprise when he caught himself at it.**

 **"I ain't old!" Myoga whined as he hopped up and down on her hand.**

 **Rin just giggled and mumbled a not convincing apology.**

 **"What do YOU want." Jaken glared.**

 **Once again looking nervous, the flea took shelter behind one of Rin's curled fingers before answering.**

 **"J-just checking in is all. Been hearing some odd things on the wind ya know. Like how the Lady Akane is no longer with you. So I was just seeing if it's true..."**

 **Sesshomaru was silent.**  
 **Just staring as if to say it was more the obvious that she was gone.**

 **Myoga seemed to get a bit of courage as he pointed a finger up at Sesshomaru in an accusing way.**

 **"I have also heard that you mated to that young woman. So tell me, Sesshomaru-sama, how is it that you could let her go so easily. It does not seem like you at all to give up on something you want."**

 **A flash of pain was covered by his eyes going red in warning.**

 **"Watch your tongue." He said in a calm tone that was betrayed by the red in his eyes.**

 **But the flea did not.**  
 **It seemed he was pressing for some reason, watching reactions.**

 **"The fact you mated a HUMAN of all things must mean a part of you actually gives a damn about her, so why the heck did you let her go?"**

 **Sesshomaru was about to answer, but no words came out. There was no reason he could think of at the moment to be honest.**

 **Akane was his.**  
 **No other could have her.**  
 **So why did he let her leave him alone once again in life?**

 **And again those invisible fingers took hold of him from the inside.**

 **That empty whisper in his ears.**

 **Because she isn't truly yours.**  
 **She chose the spider.**  
 **LEFT you because of him.**

 **At that random thought, he just shook his head and held in a growl.**  
 **Taking a silent step toward the flea as he flexed his claws.**

 **Rin backed up three steps and Myoga jumped from her hand.**

 **"Oh hohoho! Struck a nerve did I? Then maybe you should have fought harder to keep her, eh?" He said with a hint of pity.**

 **Both Rin and Jaken ran at the animal sound that left Sesshomaru the moment before he went at the flea with his claws.**

 **Hopping just a ways in front of him, Myoga studied him up and down.**

 **"So you truly are not yourself, huh."**

 **Sesshomaru froze.**

 **"What?" He said a bit shocked.**

 **"For you to show such open rage. Not to mention your eye color..."**

 **Sesshomaru glared.**

 **This was sounding oddly close to the same nonsense that the stupid spider had been spouting last time.**

 **"Be silent!" He snapped as his claws sliced the air inches from the flea's balding head.**

 **"Well now, I got what I came for. Time to split!" Myoga yelped.**

 **And with that the flea took off at top speed, and Sesshomaru had to stop himself from following after.**

 **He just stood there, growling, claws poised to strike at anything, as a mass of mixed emotions wracked him over and over.**

 **What was that about?**  
 **The flea had purposely tried to make him react for some reason.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a breath and recovered himself, a bit shocked at his lack of self control.**

 **Looking back, he seen that both Jaken and Rin were hiding behind Ah-Uhn, peeking out at him with wide and fearful eyes.**

 **The pain that hit him because of that made him look away in shame.**

 **Now Rin was afraid of him.**

 **As much as that hurt his heart, a part of him didn't care.**

 **The sensation of hands running over his back made him turn.**

 **Nobody was there.**  
 **Just the others cowering from him.**

 **Frowning to himself, Sesshomaru walked off into the trees, lost in thoughts that only made him more and more on edge...**

 **Meanwhile, Myoga hopped and hopped until his hopper was beat. Snatching the tail of a rabbit walking by, he made it head the direction of Totosai.**

 **Oh hohoho...**  
 **So the old man had been right.**

 **Sesshomaru not only had a strange marking on the back of his neck, but his eyes were a shade darker, and his blood tasted off.**

 **Heck, even his scent was off.**

 **That of something, or someone, else was mixed with it.**

 **"I am a bit surprised though," He said to himself as the rabbit went along at a breakneck pace.**

 **"One would think that Sesshomaru of all people would be able to tell when he is possessed."**

 **With a pause, he decided it might make some sense after all.**

 **"Given how stubborn Sesshomaru happens to be, even if told he was possessed, he would most likely be insulted and not believe me..."**

 **Myoga let out a sigh.**

 **He liked the human girl, Akane.**  
 **Didn't want her to die by the hands of a man who wasn't himself.**

 **It was good she left this world.**  
 **Safer the further away she was.**

 **The spell Sesshomaru was under would most likely cause him to do something he may regret, and who knows how he will react once recovered from the possession.**

 **"Faster, you stupid bunny!"**

 **Myoga bit hard into it's flank, and it let out a shriek before dashing off faster then a rabbit should.**

 **Two rabbits, one cat, and a raven later, Myoga made it to the cave.**

 **He jumped from the air and hopped his way inside at top speed.**

 **"You were right, you were right! It is indeed the work of Ikari Shitto! Hey Totosai, are you even here?"**

 **The flea went all the way inside and seen nothing but a mess.**

 **"Rats..." But as he said that, he heard a clang from outside.**

 **Myoga hopped back out and went around to the back of the cave.**

 **The clanking was louder, and he could make out voices.**

 **"It can be tighter, it still feels too floppy in the arms."**

 **"Well give me a break missy, I ain't used to making armor now am I?"**

 **Myoga froze when he spotted them.**

 **"What on earth are you doing?" He said, holding in a laugh.**

 **Totosai had a hammer in hand, and seemed to be attempting to mold bits of metal around the body of a human girl. A yellow haired one.**

 **Both paused to look at him.**

 **The girls face brightened into a warm and friendly smile.**

 **"Hey! Been a while." Akane said, attempting to wave but could only wiggle her fingers.**

 **"Forget THAT!" Myoga snapped as he hopped onto Totosai's shoulder and pointed to her.**

 **"What are you still doing here! You should be safe at home, not doing whatever nonsense this is! You do realize Sesshomaru will most likely kill you next time you meet?"**

 **"Kinda counting on that actually."**

 **The flea sputtered at the calm way she just said that. Like she had not a care in the world.**

 **"Your crazy." He said at last, making the old man he was on burst out into cackling laughter.**

 **"True, true! I said the same thing to her when she told me of her plan. So this bit we got going on is my way of at least trying to make her just a little bit more safe." Totosai waved the hammer in his hand.**

 **Myoga moved from the man's shoulder to his head, smacking the top like crazy.**

 **"You idiot! You make swords, not armor, and for good reason!"**

 **"Can't be too different." Totosai said in a smug tone as he swatted at the little old flea.**

 **"LOOK at her! Looks like your trying to make a human tin can."**

 **Akane held in her giggle as best she could at the banter going on.**

 **After all, she secretly agreed.**  
 **When the old man had offered to do this, she had politely declined.**

 **Given that her plan was to die, having armor was pointless to the matter at hand.**

 **If anything it would just make it harder for her plan to work.**

 **But Totosai hadn't been paying full attention, and next thing she knew he had dragged her out here and wrapped metal around her.**

 **"The girl needs more then them skimpy clothes if she be going to go and confront Sesshomaru!" Totosai said in a worried tone.**

 **"Then at least take her to someone who knows what they're doing!"**

 **Akane took that moment to slip out of the half made tin can, wiggling and twisting until she was free.**

 **The two old men were so into their yelling match that they did not see her slip away from them.**

 **Akane went into the cave and jotted down a thank you note for the both of them, before taking off into the trees with determination.**

 **She had heard when Myoga arrived at the caves door, heard him announce that it was that female yokai of jealousy who had a strong hold of her mate.**

 **And thanks to Totosai she knew the only way the woman would let him go was if she thought he had killed Akane or Naraku.**

 **And since one was more easily killed then the other...**

 **Akane had things to do.**  
 **And a certain spider to go find.**


	53. Chapter 53 The Plan Starts

**THE PLAN STARTS.**

 **Naraku let out a sigh.**  
 **Things were finally getting back on track it would seem.**

 **Kohaku, Kanna, and the other half of the infant were at the human castle, just as planned.**

 **The woman thought the pale skinned babe to be her own, and would take care of it until the next step was to take place.**

 **All he had to do now was go and introduce himself to Princess Abi.**

 **A sly smile crossed his lips.**

 **Ah, yes, that one would be easy to play with. Far too worried about her dying mother to say no to his kind offer of assistance in the gathering of human blood...**

 **But of course, it would only serve his own purposes in the end.**

 **So close.**  
 **He was so close to getting that last shard of the jewel.**  
 **Leaving only the three that would be so easy to take for himself.**

 **His smile quickly turned to a frown of concern when his thoughts went to the Kohaku boy.**

 **While Koga's would be both easy and fun to get, Naraku still had yet to figure a way to get the boy's shard without killing him.**

 **"A puzzle for another day." He said to himself as he walked on.**

 **He was alone.**  
 **It had been a while since he was truly alone. He didn't want to admit that he had grown used to the odd company of Kanna and Kohaku.**

 **Letting out a sigh, he let his mind grow quiet. Something that had never been easy in the past, what with the voices once in his head.**

 **But now that they were gone in the form of Hakudoshi, he could actually do this one simple thing, truly relax.**

 **Walking, he took in the changing season around him. Recalling how a certain blue eyed girl had told him of her love for the season to come.**

 **Autumn.**  
 **The slow death of the year before the cold corpse the earth would turn into for winter, only to be reborn again in spring and repeat.**

 **When he had voiced his opinion of the seasons to her, Akane had just smiled at him and titled her head.**

 **"I've never heard it put quite like that before. Seeing as how you call winter a cold corpse, I'm thinking you don't like it all that much."**

 **"I hate the cold." He had stated.**

 **She leaned in close, the two sitting side by side as they had watched the falling sun.**

 **"Well, most spiders don't." She teased him, and her warmth had seeped into his shoulder.**

 **"I also hate the way it looks."**

 **He had not meant to say such.**  
 **The girl thought him odd enough.**

 **"Oh?" She batted those eyes up at him, interested, in a cute way.**

 **With a blush to his face, he had went on with his explanation.**

 **"It even looks dead. All grey and white, like a corpse. There is no food growing and it's wet and cold. There is no beauty in winter."**

 **Akane had locked eyes with him for an eerie amount of time before she turned her head to rest it on his shoulder, making him heat up more.**

 **"If you know how to look, it has it's moments of beauty. Like the way the sun can make it sparkle, or the softness of light falling snow. And white isn't really a bad color..."**

 **"You only say that because all THAT man is, are shades of white." He stated with a chuckle.**

 **Akane hadn't denied it.**  
 **In fact, she had laughed before looking back up at him.**

 **"Ha, sure, but even YOU call him beautiful, despite all the white."**

 **She had him there.**

 **He could only blink down at her.**

 **He had wanted to kiss her so badly he could taste it, yet held back due to knowing she only wanted to kiss one person. And it was not him.**

 **Naraku suddenly shook the memory from his mind rapidly.**

 **Damn.**  
 **He had done so well at not thinking of her these past few days.**

 **Now the pain swelled inside as he recalled how she had left.**  
 **Left them both.**

 **Her blue eyes a mix of sadness and anger as she told him that she could not fully trust him.**

 **But what did he expect?**  
 **Even HE wasn't sure just why he kept seeking the jewel anymore.**

 **But something made him feel the need to do so. To complete it.**

 **With a hiss of annoyance, Naraku held out a hand and sent a small wave of miasma out to kill the bush that was by his feet.**

 **Naraku watched with interest as the green leaves, which had only just began to turn, now paled into yellows and reds.**

 **When it was the color he wanted, he took his hand back and studied the dying plant curiously.**

 **Reaching out and snatching up a handful of the leaves like flowers, he pulled them to his face and took in a deep breath.**

 **Akane said he smelled like autumn.**  
 **Like rain and dying leaves.**  
 **Said she loved the smell.**  
 **That it was comforting.**  
 **That in turn, he smelled comforting.**

 **Sure enough, the scent of the leaves in his hand was not rancid like most dying things.**

 **Almost pleasant.**

 **"Hmmm." Naraku stared at them, suddenly unsure as to why he had just done such an odd thing.**

 **He jolted and dropped the leaves when one of his insects flew at him full speed, clearly alight with news it thought would please him.**

 **"What is it then." He said with a bored sigh.**

 **The creature told it's tale, and Naraku's eyes lit up with a light of happiness, followed by worry and a deep confusion.**

 **"Why the hell is the little dragon looking for ME?" He mused as the insect awaited orders.**

 **Naraku ignored it and went off in the direction it had come from.**

 **Akane was looking for him.**  
 **Tracking his aura and scent as best she could and followed after any of the insects she came across, asking them to tell him of her.**

 **As happy as this should make him, all it did was fill him with worry.**

 **"She was supposed to go home."**

 **Naraku paused mid-flight.**

 **Once more, just the thought of her was making him put his plans on pause. She did not love him, not the way he wanted her to, so why is it that even now, he wanted to make sure that she was okay?**

 **Was this normal?**

 **With a shake of the head, he went on once more, with the insect by his side to show him where.**

 **Princess Abi could wait.**  
 **At least a little longer...**

 **Akane stood on a cliff that overlooked a vast landscape.**

 **It was mid afternoon as far as she could tell, for the battery on her phone had died a while ago now.**

 **Her black yokai horse panted as it was finally allowed to stand still.**

 **It was larger then most horses, with a mane of black and blue shadows that moved like smoke or mist. It's body as black as midnight, and even though it's eyes were red, the beast was very friendly to her.**

 **She felt bad, knowing she was pushing the beast more then she needed to, but she was in a hurry.**

 **Akane had been steering clear of any hint of Sesshomaru, staying down wind so he could not catch her own scent. And had been trying to avoid Inuyasha and the others.**

 **Totosai had not let her get far when she had snuck away from him and Myoga that day, and insisted she at least allow him to take her to any place she needed to start.**

 **Chika's village had been her desired place, but when she said she only wanted to go there for a horse, the old man had laughed and told her he knew someone closer who had what she needed. Kurohide was owned by another old yokai who was friends with Totosai, and the man was happy to lend him to her, especially after Totosai mentioned she was the mate of Sesshomaru...**

 **Despite being leery of it, the horse had cut her travel time in half in the long run, and she learned to trust it.**

 **Now, just days later, she managed to catch up to where the others seemed to be headed.**

 **Akane had circled around Inuyasha's group a ways back, hoping he had not caught her scent.**

 **She had a feeling they would stop in at the castle she could make out at the bottom of the cliff, so she made a note to avoid it at all costs.**

 **A gust of cool wind hit her face, and a chill ran down her spine.**

 **Days were getting chilly sooner then before, even while the sun was still high in the sky.**

 **She breathed in the smell of fall coming in the air.**

 **Akane needed to find Naraku before Sesshomaru did.**

 **He would kill her friend in her place if she didn't get her plan going...**

 **The black horse let out a strange sound, that of worry, and she frowned at it in confusion.**

 **"Kurohide? What is it boy?"**

 **Slowly, it moved away from the cliff without her doing so.**

 **It had behaved just fine up until this point, so she trusted it, letting it back all the way to the treeline.**

 **The scent of autumn grew stronger, just moments before she sensed his aura in the air.**

 **Naraku came up from bellow the cliff, focus in his eyes before the maroon color brightened when he seen her astride there.**

 **Their eyes locked as he froze.**

 **Given how they had parted, she wasn't sure if he would be angry.**

 **But he looked just as worried.**

 **The horse, seeming to sense no danger, calmed and moved closer to Naraku of it's own will.**

 **It got right up to him, sniffing at him as if it were a dog instead.**

 **Naraku blinked in surprise when the creature nudged his shoulder to get his attention. And, like a child very unused to animals, he reached out to touch the creature.**

 **The horse nuzzled it's nose into his hand and a smile eased it's way onto Naraku's face before he looked back to Akane's eyes.**

 **She had forgotten just how sweet and childlike he could be at times.**

 **Still looking nervous as he played with the horses dark mane.**

 **Akane swallowed.**  
 **Not sure what to say to him.**

 **"I truly wish I were the type of yokai who could track things."**

 **Akane blinked at his words.**

 **"Huh?" She blurted.**

 **"You were literally just feet above me and I had no clue." He finished with that adorable pout of his.**

 **And like that, the silent tension was broken as she laughed.**

 **Naraku went right for her, and she all but jumped into his open arms.**

 **He held her close to his heart for a moment, feeling like he might actually have one beating inside, before he set her down to her feet.**

 **His maroon eyes searched hers as his fingers trailed her face.**

 **Akane did not pull away, having missed his tenderness, and not wanting to hurt him by refusing to allow him to touch her.**

 **"What are you up to, little dragon?"**

 **The tone was both worried and curious, as if he sensed there was a good reason for her being here.**

 **With a deep breath, and one small step back for space, she decided to cut to the chase with him.**

 **"Someone wants both you and I dead, and they are using Sesshy as the weapon. He's been possessed by a yokai who will only leave him when he kills those he thinks betrayed him in love. Sadly, that just happens to be you and me."**

 **Naraku stepped back, eyes wide.**  
 **Very, very, interested.**

 **"Oh? And just who do you think would do such a nasty thing?"**

 **His tone was a bit spiteful, clearly thinking of how she had assumed that HE was the one.**

 **Akane let out a sigh of guilt.**  
 **Biting her lip a moment before giving her best 'Sorry' look.**

 **"You really didn't have anything to do with Sesshomaru's outburst, and I am beyond sorry that I thought so in the first place. I'm sorry, Naru."**

 **His eyes lit up more as she used his nickname, and a true smile greeted her before he spoke.**

 **"All in the past. You had every right to think it in the first place."**

 **"Still wasn't right to you." She mumbled while rubbing her arms.**

 **"Surely you are not here to just argue about being forgiven?" He said in a teasing tone.**

 **Akane smiled.**  
 **He was too smart for that.**

 **"No, I'm not. But I needed to say it."**

 **"So it is said." And he sat on the grass, pulling his knees to his chest in that way she found adorable, staring up at her curiously.**

 **"What all do you know?" He asked.**

 **Akane smiled, and sat across from him, then began to explain.**

 **She told him of her trip to Totosai, and of how a female yokai named Ikari Shitto had possessed Sesshomaru in order to make him kill either her or Naraku.**

 **She explained this yokai attached to those who had been cheated on in love, and fueled what jealousy there was to a killing rage.**

 **"Someone who knows about all three of us set this Ikari Shitto lady on my mate, and I want to help set him free of her hold."**

 **Naraku frowned. "Yes, but it sounds to me like she'll only leave if one of us happens to be dead."**

 **"It has to be me." Akane cut in.**

 **He rolled his eyes and snorted at her like she was stupid.**

 **"Akane, I can fake my death much easier then you possibly-"**

 **She raised her fist and he stopped to watch her point one finger at a time up in the air.**

 **"One, he would know you didn't die. Two, there is no promise that he will leave me alone once he thinks your dead. Three, I'm the one he thinks betrayed him, so it has to be me to die. Four, that is the only way to get this lady to leave him." She finished with a gasp of air.**

 **Naraku raised his hand in the air and cocked his head to the side.**

 **"Are you SURE that's the only way?What if you or I just tell him what is going on? If he knows about her, would she not lose power over him that way?" He asked.**

 **Akane shook her head.**  
 **It was a good idea, sure, if it was a normal person. But this was her mate after all and she knew him.**

 **"Sesshomaru will not think himself so weak as to not know he was possessed. We would only insult and add to his anger. Besides, are YOU gonna be the one to tell him?"**

 **Naraku went pale at her words and messed with a spike on his armor.**

 **"I DID try to tell him something was not right about him. Those eyes... Those eyes of his are darker now."**

 **She nodded, having noticed that, but it had been too late.**

 **"And how did THAT go, hmmm?"**

 **At her teasings, he blushed and looked away from her face.**

 **"He just got huffy and attacked."**

 **"Exactly. So I need to die in order to set him free. It's the only way."**

 **Akane had not seen his 'crazy ass bitch' look in a long while, and it made her laugh to see it.**

 **"So what," He said in utter wonder.**

 **"Are you asking me to make it look like I killed you? Not sure that will stop him from wanting ME dead."**

 **Akane snorted at him with a very dramatic eye roll.**

 **"NO, you idiot. The only way-"**

 **A snap in the near distance made them freeze, and it was followed by rustling and cracking branches.**

 **Not the sound of a small animal like the noises around them had been, but of something big running in the forest in front of them.**

 **The horse let out a light sound as it pawed at the dirt, and an insect came from the direction of the noise just as Akane caught the scent.**

 **""Inuyasha."" They both said.**

 **Each jumped to their feet, Naraku looking almost panicked.**

 **"I'll go. You say I was attacking you or something-"**

 **"There's no time to come up with a good lie and I need you." Akane cut in as she took his hands.**

 **His eyes went wide as she wrapped herself around him, holding tight.**

 **"Take me with you." She ordered.**

 **Naraku was frozen in shock.**

 **"But he could see-"**

 **He was cut off by one of Inuyasha's battle cries. As if he had caught the scent just then.**

 **"NOW Naraku!" She pleaded.**

 **He took to the sky at top speed, surrounded by his protective barrier as they went higher and further away from the cliffs edge.**

 **Kurohide let out a cry at being left behind, and danced in a circle.**

 **"I'm sorry!" Akane called to it as they began to take off.**

 **But to her horror, Inuyasha came out from the trees in a run, and barely stopped before falling off the edge of the cliff.**

 **"Where the hell are you?!"**

 **Inuyasha was taken aback by the prancing yokai horse, and he threatened to attack it until he seemed to catch on that the thing was just afraid of him.**

 **"Naraku, you bastard. Come out!"**

 **"Like that would actually make any person want to come out." Naraku whispered in an amused tone.**

 **Akane had to stifle a laugh in the crook of his neck so she wasn't loud enough to be heard.**

 **The yokai horse proved to be a nice distraction, but before they could descend to hide in the forest bellow, Inuyasha had turned his head in their direction.**

 **"Stop moving!" Akane hissed in a whisper to Naraku, who obeyed and froze like a statue in the sky.**

 **"What are we doing?" He whispered back to her ear softly.**

 **Silently, Akane watched Inuyasha search the sky and the ground bellow the cliff, squinting as he looked their way.**

 **With nothing but pure luck, Naraku had lined himself right in the middle of the sunlight, and Akane knew if they moved from this spot then all would be over for sure.**

 **"He can't see us?" Naraku sounded beyond puzzled as his breath made her neck tingle.**

 **They watched Inuyasha search, watched him yelp and get out of the way as the yokai horse took off back into the trees angrily.**

 **At last he seemed to give up.**  
 **He left, back from where he came, white hair flailing behind him.**

 **Naraku let out a very comical deep breath before looking at her.**

 **Akane had her arms around his neck, and he held her by the waist.**

 **"The sun. Your brilliant!" He said.**

 **The beaming smile he gave, along with how she was positioned, made a deep blush come to her face.**

 **Naraku caught it, and he too turned pink before attempting to set her down on her feet, only for her to wiggle like crazy.**

 **"What are you doing? I can't fly!"**

 **He chuckled and gave a playful smirk her way before letting go.**

 **Akane squealed before landing on a hard surface. She froze, blinked down at her feet, and stomped.**

 **Well I'll be...**

 **His pinkish barrier was solid.**  
 **Now she felt like an idiot.**

 **"Think I would drop you?"**

 **Akane refused to look up at what she knew had to be his evil smile.**

 **"Asshole."**

 **His response was a deep laugh before coming down to stand next to her, taking her hand.**

 **"I currently have no place of stay. So before we speak on matters of death and possession, shall we go seek shelter for the evening?"**

 **Rolling her eyes at the debonair way he said that with a bow, Akane gave a small girlish bow back, making him smile a mile wide.**

 **"So then, Naru, does this mean you WILL help me with Sesshy?" She could not help but ask once they were on the move.**

 **She could not believe how solid the barrier was. It was like flying inside a solid bubble, and she was a bit less nervous as she looked down.**

 **"Indeed so, little dragon. We shall be partners in whatever you desire."**

 **The way he said that made her swallow, her face heating more.**

 **"You DO realize what I desire is to make Sesshomaru himself again?"**

 **"Mhmm." Naraku laced his fingers with hers while they both refused to look at each other.**

 **"Really?" Akane dared a glance.**

 **Naraku was still looking ahead, searching for a place as they flew.**

 **His hand held tight to her own.**

 **Stealing a look her way to catch her sideways stare, he smiled.**

 **"I have said that I do not hate the mutt, have I not? Besides, it is highly unfare that someone other then myself has messed with him."**

 **Akane burst into laughter and leaned into him.**

 **"NOW it makes sense." She grinned.**

 **He returned her grin as they continued onward, having no clue to the pair of yellow eyes watching.**

 **Inuyasha had not completely left as he had made it seem.**

 **While he had not seen them, the smell of them both had been too strong to be gone. So he had been wise to make it look like a retreat when he simply waited in the trees.**

 **The moment Naraku had moved out of the suns light, Inuyasha locked his eyes on the pair in confusion.**

 **It did not LOOK like Akane was even trying to get away.**

 **As a matter of fact, as the two descended bellow the cliff line, he had came out and watched as the they seemed to be talking.**

 **Friendly talking.**

 **Unable to make out the words, he could still tell by the laughter that Akane seemed to know Naraku.**

 **And as they went out of sight, all Inuyasha could do was stare hard at their laced fingers.**

 **And one word kept repeating over and over in his mind...**

 **Traitor.**


	54. Chapter 54 Akane and Naraku

**AKANE AND NARAKU.**

 **The night was young.**  
 **Stars poked out from the dark blue sky as it faded to black.**

 **Animals slept or moved about in the kind of silence only nature had.**

 **It would be a quiet night, if not for the hint of voices floating in the air.**

 **The sound would catch the attention of a fox, a deer, and a few wondering yokai, yet none knew who they belonged to or where.**

 **To any who tried to listen, the voices were too soft to make out the words, and seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere.**

 **Reason being, the voices did not come from the forest, the valley or the fields. They came on the wind, from high above, a place none could see and didn't know.**

 **A cave, high up a cliff, so high that one could only see it from the air.**

 **"So, let me get this right," Akane said with a frown, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side.**

 **"Your gonna HELP this ugly ass bird lady thingy kill people, HUMAN people mind you. Innocent, helpless human people, and you think I'm just gonna be all fine and dandy about the whole thing?"**

 **For the seventh time that night, the man in front of her let out a very comical and dramatic sigh from his place on the floor.**

 **Staring up at her like a pouty child who kept being told no as he held his knees close to his chest.**

 **Naraku sat close to the small fire, and the flames danced in his eyes.**

 **"We NEED that mass of human blood, and the souls this particular bird will keep when she drinks it, in order to open a gateway. It's the only thing I could find, and it needs to be done anyway." He whined up at her, getting just as flustered at her as she was with him.**

 **"And the ugly ass bird lady thingy is called Princess Abi." He added with a tiny smile.**

 **He thought her wording was cute.**  
 **She could tell by his smile.**

 **"I meant her mother. Abi herself is very pretty, from what I seen at a distance yesterday."**

 **His response was a shrug, as if it didn't matter which she meant.**

 **Akane rolled her blue eyes.**

 **This had been going on for at least a half hour and he STILL didn't get why she was so against killing helpless people.**

 **"There has to be another way." She repeated once more.**

 **Naraku blew at a random strand of hair in his eyes before responding.**

 **"There is not. Besides, it's not like you know the people who are going to die, so what's the big deal?"**

 **If she didn't know better, she would have thought him joking, but Naraku sounded honestly puzzled.**

 **"Ack!" She flung her hands up and he jolted like he expected a hit.**

 **"Naru, it doesn't MATTER if I happen to know them or not! These are innocent people!"**

 **"They can't ALL be innocent." He stated like she was stupid.**

 **Pinching the bridge of her nose, Akane let out a breath.**

 **"Most of them are." She growled.**

 **"If you expect me to go thru every person ahead of time and tell the birds who they can and can't kill you really have high expectations."**

 **Naraku then let a deep sigh free as he leaned back on his hands, like the very thought of doing such a thing was enough to tire him out.**

 **Akane felt the bolts spark at her fingertips, and she placed her hands on her hips to show them off.**

 **Maroon eyes went wide at the site of them, knowing he was pushing just a little too far, even if he didn't fully understand why.**

 **Naraku blinked up at her with a nearly comical innocence.**

 **"DO you expect me to do that?" He said, thinking that to be the case.**

 **Akane wanted to kick him.**

 **"I don't WANT you to do that, idiot, because I don't WANT any to die."**

 **Naraku batted those beautiful eyes up at her like she was the only puzzle in the world he couldn't figure out how to solve.**

 **"The world isn't so black and white, my little dragon. And even if I do nothing, the birds will still go on killing humans." He stated.**

 **The voice cold, and matter of fact.**  
 **Naraku's 'I told you so' tone.**

 **It annoyed her because most of the time when he used it, he was right.**

 **Akane frowned.**

 **True.**  
 **They were already killing people.**  
 **Why did he have to make sense?**  
 **Drats.**

 **"Yeah, sure, but why do you need to help them at it huh? Why not just stop them now, why wait?"**

 **He leaned forward again cocking his head in a way that reminded her of a curious Sesshomaru.**

 **"Because there is not ENOUGH. There has to be a certain amount of blood and souls for this to work. Why should I kill them now, when I get nothing out of it?"**

 **Gawd!**  
 **How can he have such disregard for human life? Why did his mind have to work in such an odd way?**

 **Seeing her growing frustration in her eyes, he raised a finger up, a sign he was about to make another point that she had to agree with.**

 **"We need the shard. It's the only way to get it. So think of it this way instead, little dragon..."**

 **Naraku gave a dramatic pause and continued with a smile.**

 **"Once she's dead, no other humans will have to die. She and her kind will be no more. So take it as one finale sacrifice. I get what I want, and only a few dozen more humans will have to die by the birds."**

 **By his smug face, Akane could tell he thought his point a good one, looking up at her with a half smile.**

 **"Why do ANY humans have to die for you to get your way!" She yelled out, frustrated that he just didn't see what was wrong here.**

 **He groaned and tossed his head back, just as frustrated.**

 **"It's the only way. Can you not trust me when I tell you I have indeed looked into it? If not I, then another will put together how to get to the last shard of the Shikon Jewel."**

 **The pleading in his eyes for her to understand his ways made Akane's heart ache in sympathy.**

 **Sadly, he DID have a point.**  
 **If he figured the way, some other, more evil creature may do the same at any given time.**

 **"FINE. Whatever. I'll just TRY and ignore the mass death of humans. All for the FUCKING Jewel shard."**

 **She wasn't mad at him per say, just the fact that he had a point.**

 **To stop the death of many, there had to be sacrifice.**

 **She just hated admitting that it was not so much an evil way of thinking as she once may have thought.**

 **Akane turned and went to look outside the door of their place, the night was cold and full of stars.**

 **It was a nice night, to be having such a dismal conversation.**

 **But he was right.**  
 **As wrong as it was, he was right.**  
 **Humans were dying anyway.**  
 **And if the birds were killed before the gate could be open, who knows how long it would take to get the last Shikon Jewel shard?**

 **Not that Akane needed the shard, nor did she actaully want HIM to get it really. But the sooner the Jewel was whole, the sooner things would finally come to some kind of an end.**

 **Naraku was right.**  
 **And she hated to admit it.**

 **A breeze came thru the entrance, and Akane didn't know if her shiver was from that, or from admitting that she could see things Naraku's way when she let herself.**

 **The breeze assaulted her hair, and she went to tame it back down, staring out at the night.**

 **They were in a cool little cave on the side of a cliff, miles up, in which he had spent the afternoon building this very house.**

 **Akane had been bewildered that the man actually knew HOW to build anything, and that had insulted him.**

 **She just never thought of Naraku as a person who would do such a thing as manual labor.**

 **But he had insisted it was the best place for them, a cave high up and out of sight from all.**

 **Naraku didn't want her to stay in a rocky and dirty place. He thought she deserved better then a cave.**

 **"My little dragon does not sleep on rocks while with ME." He stated.**

 **While it had been a small insult to Sesshomaru, she ignored it.**

 **So Akane had watched him, all afternoon, as he carried up the wood, made the tools he needed from his own flesh, and built a small shack inside the mountain cave.**

 **The shack wasn't perfect, but the fact he had built it with his own hands for her sake touched Akane.**

 **But a part of her had wondered if he chose the spot so she could not leave him if she changed her mind.**

 **And here she was, wondering if coming to him was a good idea after all, and unable to leave without falling to her death.**

 **Suddenly, Naraku moved up behind, arms lightly wrapping around her shoulders. A tender hold.**

 **Much like Sesshomaru, he removed his armor the moment they were alone for the night, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her.**

 **His broad chest was warm against her back, and the weight of his muscled arms made her feel safe.**

 **Everything about him, and every feeling he made her feel was different from Sesshomaru.**  
 **Yet they both made her feel safe.**

 **The thought of her mate made her heart ache all over.**

 **And while Naraku may not be exactly trying to steal her, he most certainly was not holding back when it came to touching...**

 **Akane was fighting the urge to push him off, or lean in closer to his heat.**

 **"It's cold. Would it be crossing a line to ask you to sleep next to me tonight?" He asked, not trying to be seductive, and worried she would take it that way.**

 **Akane's body was liking the warmth from him at her back. It was one of the colder nights so far.**

 **But she went still at his offer.**

 **"I think I can manage tonight. But if your cold you can barrow my spare blanket." Akane said as calm as she could, not wanting to hurt him.**

 **He said nothing at first, just held her from behind, watching the stars with his head above her shoulder.**

 **"Your thinking of him, aren't you?"**

 **Akane had froze at his breath in her ear, shivers ran down her spine, but not shivers of fear.**

 **"... ...Yes." She admitted.**

 **He didn't let go.**

 **"I'm not going to do anything to you. It's just really cold. Even HE would have to understand. You would not be doing anything wrong."**

 **Akane swallowed.**

 **It was cold.**  
 **A night like this would have all of them snuggled up.**  
 **Was Rin warm?**  
 **Sesshomaru would make sure.**

 **"You trust me just to sleep next to you, right? Do you think he would forgive me if you caught a cold on my watch?" Naraku purred in a very teasing tone.**

 **Akane smiled, a giggle escaped.**

 **True.**  
 **This was a lose/lose type of thing.**

 **"Naru, I don't know..."**

 **Suddenly, his hold went tight.**

 **"Do you think me a monster who would ravish you in your sleep?"**

 **His tone was dark.**  
 **Not angry, but more like he expected her to say yes, and was bracing himself for it.**

 **She allowed herself to lean into him as her hand found one of his on her shoulder, and she held tight.**

 **"Don't be stupid. Think I would care about you if I thought so?"**

 **There was a pause before his whole body seemed to relax.**

 **Naraku let out a shaky sigh, and buried his face in her hair.**

 **"Thank the gods..."**

 **Akane was pretty sure he didn't realize he said that aloud, so she did not react to it. Even if her heart went out to him, and she held the urge to embrace him.**

 **And she wasn't lying.**  
 **After getting to know him, she came to realize that while his way of thinking was different, he was not evil in the least.**

 **Especially since he had cast out the ones who created him, the ones who tried to control him.**

 **"It's late," She stated. "And your gonna go see Abi in the morning, so let's go to sleep."**

 **Without a word he let go of her, turning to go to one of the corners of the room, but she took his hand.**

 **"What is it?" Naraku asked, curious.**

 **Akane smiled up at him, walking backwards as she lead him close to the fire and sat down, making him join by her side.**

 **"It IS cold. Best we stick together."**

 **He frowned, blinked, and looked at her like it was some kind of trick.**

 **"But, you just said- Umph!"**

 **Akane silenced him by shoving him to the floor. Now he stared up at her with his hands above his head.**

 **"Go to sleep." She ordered, before laying next to him, using his stomach for a pillow.**

 **"And Sesshomaru?" He dared to ask her as she settled down.**

 **"It's so fucking cold, if he was here I would DRAG him over and we ALL would keep warm." Akane teased.**

 **Naraku burst out laughing.**

 **"Not sure he would allow that, but I sure as hell wouldn't complain."**

 **"Didn't think you would."**

 **"That fur thing of his sure would be nice right now too..." He added with a chuckled.**

 **"OHMYGOD YESSSS!" She could not help but sigh at the thought.**

 **He laughed harder, making his stomach shake and her on it.**

 **Then, ever slowly, as if worried to scare her off, his arm rested at her back and his hand touched her hair.**

 **At last he let out a breath, and let himself relax, making her smile.**

 **"Akane..."**

 **She frowned.**  
 **His tone had done a one eighty flip.**  
 **Sounding tender and sad.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **His fingers toyed with her hair.**

 **"We'll get him back to you. That much I can promise. I want you to be happy. One way or another, I'll make sure you have Sesshomaru."**

 **Everything froze.**  
 **She didn't breath, didn't think.**

 **His words were honest.**  
 **Spoken from the heart.**

 **Akane wanted to cry then.**

 **For herself.**  
 **For the man who didn't even know he wasn't himself.**  
 **And for this man, who never seemed to stop shocking her with the kindness he could have.**

 **Naraku did not seem to expect an answer, which was good because she was unable to speak.**

 **All went quiet.**  
 **Just the crackle of the dying fire.**

 **Naraku was warm, the air was cold.**  
 **It took all she had not to get closer to him. Not only that, but she swore she could make out a sound.**

 **A tiny, far off thump.**  
 **Like a heartbeat.**

 **How odd was that?**  
 **Naraku had no heart, not in him at the moment, so how could she be hearing the hint of one?**

 **The more she focused on the barely audible sound, the more it seemed to lull her to sleep...**

 **The next day Akane awoke alone.**  
 **On the verge of panic at being so high up with no way down, she was relieved when Naraku came back with fresh water and food.**

 **The poor man was nearly tackled as she thanked him for not leaving her there all alone.**

 **After the small meal, the two went right out to the mountain that the yokai birds called home.**

 **Naraku didn't want to waist anymore time.**

 **Akane watched from her safe place in the tree's bellow the mountain, hidden in a barrier that Naraku had made to keep others from attacking her while he was gone.**

 **The area was unsafe, to say the very least, as it was full of blood sucking yokai birds as well as a few spider like yokai sneaking about.**

 **Luckily for her, the spider things were more focused on getting to the mountain to notice her in the tree.**

 **The birds too, seemed to be focused on something else as they flew around. Akane was certain she had been spotted by at least two, but no reaction other then to fly off happened so far.**

 **Naraku had planned it right.**

 **He was to approach Princess Abi and her mother, and then show his abilities by getting rid of the very creatures scuttling their way past her right now.**

 **Ugly spider wannabe things that grumbled and mumbled about revenge over a dead and eaten dad.**

 **As sorry as she felt for them, she knew they were man eaters. So the fact Naraku planned to use them to gain favor with Abi was kinda okay.**

 **Akane was a tad impressed at how he could do that. Plan so well. Make things go nearly exactly how he wanted them to with little effort.**

 **Even if a part of her was against it.**

 **Now, as Akane watched the spiders like things crawl up the mountain and out of site, she had to admit that his idea was a good one.**

 **And in the end, Abi and her mother would be killed, putting an end to their murder of humans.**

 **A greater good would come of this sacrifice. Akane had to remember that from now on.**

 **With a sigh she let her mind wonder away from the current situation.**

 **While she was helping him gather the Jewel shards, he was to help her save Sesshomaru.**

 **But so far, Naraku refused to go along with any of her plans on how to do so, which was bothersome.**

 **She had wanted to make it so that Sesshomaru hurt her just enough that she could fake death, and maybe that would be enough to free him from Ikari Shitto.**

 **Akane had thought that Naraku of all people would know a way for her to look dead, yet not die.**

 **He knew a way all right.**  
 **Three, if what he said was true, but he refused to tell her any.**

 **"There is no way to be sure that he would only HALF kill you! When the mutt wants someone dead he does not go at it half ass. Hell, there is no POSSIBLE way for you to live if he decides to attack."**

 **Naraku had made his point.**  
 **Many times.**  
 **Each time winning.**  
 **All six times she gave up.**

 **He also would NOT make it look like he killed her in front of Sesshomaru.**

 **"So what if the lady sets him free after that? He would still try and kill me because of it. Even if it was all just an act!"**

 **"It's not like you can actually die."**

 **"Oh, so you WANT to test it?"**

 **"Well, no. I suppose..."**

 **"YOU SUPPOSE?"**

 **Akane smiled as she recalled the utter shock in his voice, until he seen her teasing smile. Then he had tackled her to the floor.**

 **But in the end, she had pinned him under her, and when she threatened to tickle him to death the man had looked adorably terrified.**

 **Suddenly, Akane was jolted from her thoughts as a loud screech filled the air around her.**

 **With a yelp, Akane realized at least two dozen of those yokai birds were closing in on her, pecking at the barrier with screeches and shrieks.**

 **"Well fuck!"**

 **If she used her powers, she could burst the barrier and be killed for sure, there were too many.**

 **Her only idea was to try and roll away, but she wasn't good at it and got caught under the birds, who just kept lifting her higher.**

 **"Down! Put me DOWN!" Akane said for no good reason.**

 **She felt stupid.**  
 **Telling them that was pointless.**

 **If they understood, they gave no sign of it, as they bobbed and bounced her up and up.**

 **"Naraku! Why the hell did you leave me in this hamster ball of doom?!"**

 **Akane hit at the barrier and kicked. It did nothing.**  
 **Besides, she was so high up now, if she DID break it, she would just fall to her painful death.**

 **Soon Akane was raised past the dark clouds of miasma Naraku had layed out for intimidation, and was face to face with a pretty winged female, Princess Abi.**

 **A lovely woman's body, curvy but still thin, thick dark hair, red lips.**

 **Her eerie eyes trailed Akane's body like she was a well done steak.**

 **"Well my pets, what do you bring us this time? What an odd looking human thing." She mused.**

 **Akane puffed out her chest, hands in front of her like a street fighter ready for round one.**

 **"Say that again, feather head?"**

 **The only response was a smile.**  
 **A smile that showed a mouth of little pointed teeth.**

 **"Who is this girl?" Came a crackly loud voice inside the mountain.**

 **Akane jumped and turned to see a huge and creepy as shit EYE inside a large cave door.**

 **An eye.**  
 **One. Big. Creepy. Eye.**

 **And it blinked.**

 **"Ohshitfuckdamn." Left Akane's lips as a full body shudder went thru her very bones.**

 **"What a mouth!" The eye thingy cackled at her.**

 **"Indeed, she has your exact barrier Naraku. Is she a pet?" Abi asked in a smug tone.**

 **Akane swallowed, got the nerve to look away from the eye thingy, and turned to see Naraku glaring down at her with a look of 'fucking idiot'.**

 **She gave a sheepish grin and wiggled her fingers at him, but he did his best to not react.**

 **"The girl is of no concern of yours."**

 **Naraku used his bored tone, yet Abi eyed him with a cruel smile.**

 **"Oh? You tried to keep her out of sight, that alone earns interest."**

 **"She is human," The eye thingy in the cave cackled out with a laugh.**

 **"Afraid I would eat your pet, Naraku? Not very trusting are you?"**

 **Akane shivered at the voice, now positive it belonged to the huge bird he had told her of.**

 **Still acting as if he didn't care, Naraku turned his back to Akane, but at the same time blocked her from view of the eye.**

 **"As I said, she is of no concern to you. She is simply bait for future plans. Now, as I was saying before being interupted..."**

 **Akane was a bit in awe at how he continued to sweet talk Abi into going along with his 'help'.**

 **Naraku was a master at word manipulation, and she was seeing it first hand, impressed.**

 **Not only that, but he was using that dangerous flirting voice he always had when trying to get something.**

 **It was hard to ignore.**

 **Akane watched as he formed some kind of weapon, a trident, from his own flesh and tossed it to Abi.**

 **The woman caught it, and studied it with awe and confusion.**

 **"What is the point of this?"**

 **Naraku gave a laugh before answering her.**

 **"It is made from my bones, and will aid in your gathering of human blood. Think of it as a peace offering from me."**

 **Abi's eyes darted right to Akane, making her swallow but glare back.**  
 **She had never felt such hatred from a stranger before. Not even from the Band of Seven was there hate.**

 **"I would much rather have that human girl of yours. She has dragon blood in her. It would aide my mother far greater then this thing."**

 **Suddenly, Naraku moved so fast that Akane yelped.**

 **One minute he was in front of her, and the next she was dragged inside his own barrier, arm around her shoulder in a sign of protection.**

 **"Sadly, this little dragon is not for sale. I do have plans for her after all, and simply can't give her up."**

 **Despite his cruel tone, his body language gave away what she meant to him, and Abi caught it.**

 **A sly smile crossed her lips.**

 **"She means that much does she?"**

 **His arm didn't move from Akane's shoulders, but the cold laugh he gave was pretty convincing.**

 **"This girl is a toy. A thing to pass the time and entertain me. It is a rare thing to hold my interest long, so forgive me for not wanting to share her just yet."**

 **A jolt hit Akane's heart at the words, and she could not help but ponder the truth in them.**

 **The air tasted off.**  
 **Like it may be a half truth.**  
 **Not a full out lie.**

 **What part was false?**  
 **She was afraid to find out.**

 **"Mmm. I see, very well then. Maybe another time I can convince you. But for now, I will take your offer."**

 **Abi felt the new weapon, and then gave a flirty look to Naraku.**

 **"Go, before I change me mind."**

 **"Until next time then." Naraku said with a purr that sent lovely shivers down Akane's spine.**

 **His voice alone was sexy as sin.**  
 **But when he did THAT...**

 **Heat filled her face, both in shame and something else.**

 **Even if she didn't love Naraku the same way as Sesshomaru, there was no hiding she was attracted.**

 **But what he just said...**

 **That she was a toy, nothing more.**  
 **Hurt more then it should.**

 **Akane let out a breath as they floated out of sight and down the mountain. His arm still tightly around her shoulders.**

 **They moved in silence until the mountain was far behind them, not wanting to be followed.**

 **With a swallow, she tamed the hurt and sadness of his words, and went for humor to lighten the mood.**

 **"NEVER leave me in that stupid hamster ball of doom again! I was totally trapt since I can't control it like you can." She said at last.**

 **Naraku frowned down at her, trying to make sense of her words.**  
 **His eyes bright with humor.**

 **"Hamster ball of doom?"**

 **"Fuck yeah! All I could do was roll away, and I suck at that too."**

 **"What were you THINKING getting spotted like that anyway?." He snapped at the reminder.**

 **All the dangerous sexual purr was out of his voice now, filled with annoyed anger in it's place.**

 **"Naru, your hurting me." Akane squeaked as his hold on her shoulders finally eased away from bone crushing.**

 **"Why did you do that? If Abi really wanted you, this whole thing would have been for nothing!" He barked.**

 **Akane stared up at his glaring face.**

 **Much like Sesshomaru, this man was sexy as hell when angry.**

 **"It's not like I meant to get caught you know. I wasn't singing out the Hakuna Matata or nothin'."**

 **"The what what?" He sputtered.**

 **"Your too young to know."**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"It's a song from my time, never mind, I'll teach ya later."**

 **Shaking his head at her like she was the most boggling thing alive, Naraku at last let go of her.**

 **"Okay, yes, of course you didn't mean to get caught. But things could have gone wrong fast if Abi truly wanted you..." He sighed.**

 **"So, you wouldn't have given me to them if they were serious?" Akane could not help but ask.**

 **He stopped moving the barrier, in mid air, and turned to face her.**

 **"You think I would?" Naraku said, not holding his shock.**

 **"To get what you want? I don't know to be honest. After all, I still don't know why you want the Jewel in the first place. You've done a lot of cruel things to get this far."**

 **Hurt flashed in his lovely eyes.**  
 **They turned more red then brown.**

 **"That's not fare. I've only just recently been myself you know. All that from before wasn't JUST me."**

 **"True. But because you've only recently been yourself, I'm still getting to know YOU. I have a right to be a tad worried, even if I don't really think you would give me up."**

 **"Is this because of what I said back there? You DO know I had no choice but to make it sound that way."**

 **His tone, plus that hard stare, it was hard to doubt him.**

 **"You don't truly think I feel that way, right? You know I love you. I would never just give you up." He moved to stand closer.**

 **Akane blushed at his body heat, his smell filling her up, and the fact he had said he loved her so easily.**

 **He was standing so close she realized he was indeed taller then her, but barely just a little shorter then Sesshomaru.**

 **Akane looked him in the eyes.**

 **He was so serious that at the moment, his eyes were nearly solid dark purple. She had learned a while ago that meant he was nervous, worried, and on edge.**

 **Naraku didn't want her to doubt him or his feelings as she had in the past, even if she didn't return them.**

 **"I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry from time to time." She admitted, not wanting to lie.**

 **"I allow another man to have you, because it is what YOU want. Does that alone not show my love? I want you to be happy. If you truly were just a toy, I would keep you all to myself, even if you hated me."**

 **Naraku had not used such a cold tone with her since the day he found out she and Sesshomaru were an official couple.**

 **Akane's eyes went wide at this rare burst of anger. It was clear he was upset about her doubt.**

 **Yet, it was a controlled anger, rather then a violent outburst. He was getting better at that.**

 **"I will never do anything to harm you, Akane. Never." He said in a firm voice.**

 **All of this, every bit of what he had just said to her, it both felt and tasted of sweet solid truth.**

 **The dragon in her for once relaxed.**  
 **Something it never did with him.**  
 **His words finally put her beast truly at ease, like with her mate.**

 **As odd and strange as it was, this man did love her, in his own way.**

 **If she was to save him from the path he used to walk, to bring him around to the point even the others would have to give him a chance, she could not ignore his feelings.**

 **Naraku needed at least one person to believe he could do the right thing, to not hate or mistrust him.**

 **"Okay. I swear to never doubt you again, not even one percent." She promised him, meaning it.**

 **Her tone was just as serious as his had been, and he noticed.**

 **The anger and sadness melted like a mask of ice, leaving that playful and devil may care smile.**

 **"Better keep to that. I AM helping you get your mate back after all. Rather then go with my plan of using the Jewel to steal you from him like I wanted."**

 **Akane jerked her head up to gawk at his smug smile.**

 **"So you DO intend to use the Shikon Jewel for that!" She gasped.**

 **And what did she just say about trying to trust him?**

 **"Naraku, how can you-"**

 **Placing a teasing finger to her lips, he tapped them playfully.**

 **"No, I DID, and I HAD. All in past tense my dear. Such feelings no longer apply." He winked.**

 **Akane could only gape at him as he removed his finger from her lips.**

 **"So, you see, I truly have no CLUE what to do with said Jewel once I get it. All I know is that I want it and nothing more." He added with a playful shrug.**

 **Akane blinked at him.**

 **HOW could he not know?**  
 **Why go after it at all then?**  
 **What in the world was he thinking?**

 **But he just smiled at her and offered his hand out.**

 **"Shall we head back? On the way I can take you someplace to eat."**

 **"How can you just drop the subject so damn easy?" She laughed.**

 **"There is nothing more to say. I have the desire to find the Jewel. After, who knows? Now do you want food or not? I'm starving and there is a place not far."**

 **Shaking her head at how he could drop a subject so fast, she laughed and went with it.**

 **"I'm broke." Akane stated with a sad sigh, her stomach growled.**

 **For some reason, Naraku perked up at that and took her hand, pulling her close as the two set off.**

 **"I'm not. We can eat all we want at this human town not too far away."**

 **Frowning, she stared at him with accusing eyes, and asked in a worried tone of voice.**

 **"Just HOW do you have money?"**

 **"By stealing of course." For some freaky reason, he seemed pleased.**

 **"Naru! Really?"**

 **Confused by her tone, he nodded with a serious look. It was cute.**

 **"You can't be mad when it was your own idea!" He whined.**

 **Now Akane moved to stand in front of him, arms crossed.**

 **The barrier slowed to a stop.**

 **"When did I tell you it was okay to steal from people?" She asked.**

 **Getting excited once more, he smiled with a look of pride.**

 **"You said that if you could shape shift you would steal from people and blame bad ones for the crime."**

 **Akane groaned out loud.**  
 **Shit.**  
 **Yeah...**  
 **Fuck.**  
 **She had said that to him once.**

 **"In the end, I get rich, and jerks go to jail. Now don't look at me like that, I swear that I only do it to bad humans. And it's fun."**

 **There was a short awkward silence as he seemed to be waiting for her to praise him or something.**

 **"Good lord, what have I done?"**

 **Akane let out a sigh and rubbed at her temples after she said that.**

 **Pouting, Naraku crossed his arms and leaned close to her.**

 **"What? What did I do wrong? You said it's what you would do, and one time when I was bored I gave it a try and found it fun. So what has you looking at me like that now? What does that look even mean?"**

 **Akane could not keep the smile off her face at his antics. Shaking her head with a giggle, she moved back to his side so he could fly again.**

 **"Let's go. I'm hungry." She stated.**

 **"No. What does that look mean?"**

 **He was now leaning to the side to get a look at her face, which did not help stop her smiling.**

 **"See? THAT look. What is it?" He added, nearly pleading.**

 **Why does he have to be cute?**  
 **It's not fare for him to act like a kid one second and then say he loves her the next. She could not help but smile up at him.**

 **"Are we gonna go eat or what?" She said, ignoring his whining with the smile of a Cheshire Cat.**

 **"Akane!"**

 **Her name echoed in the sky for a long while, leaving many people to look up and see nothing.**

 **Meanwhile, a yokai bird who had been tailing them from afar took off to report to his Princess.**


	55. Chapter 55 Betrayal

**BETRAYAL.**

 **"I'm telling you, Kagome, she's with Naraku now. I SEEN them!"**

 **The girl narrowed her eyes and let out yet another sound of anger at having to hear the same thing three times in a row.**

 **"And I told YOU, Inuyasha, that there is no way she would have gone off with him! So drop it."**

 **Angry at her not believing him, his claws twitched in frustration while letting out a growl, trying to get her to understand that he had not made the whole thing up.**

 **"It was her scent! Her hair and clothes, not to mention I know the sound of her laugh. I SEEN her with him inside his barrier. You can deny it all you want, but I know for a fact that Akane is with Naraku."**

 **Kagome shook her head, black hair flying, fists at her sides.**

 **How could he say such things?**  
 **Inuyasha had to know that Akane was not the type to betray them all.**

 **If there was a tiny chance she was the one he seen, and she did not believe so, there had to be reason.**

 **"I don't care! Just stop making it sound like she's an enemy! She's one of my best friends!"**

 **"I thought so too, but it's been made very obvious that she's just been playing us for fools."**

 **He tried to reach out to her, to let her know he didn't LIKE telling her the truth, but there was no way around it. Not now, after what he seen happen the other day.**

 **Kagome stepped away from him, gave the look that made him brace for what was to come next.**

 **"SIT BOY!"**

 **Even as he tasted dirt, he would not relent until she understood.**

 **"Kagome!" He tried as she turned away from him in a huff.**

 **"Don't you have better things to be worrying about?" She snapped over her shoulder, glaring.**

 **"Like those birds that attacked the last village? Or how about that bird lady who's working for Naraku? Why not focus on our ACTUAL enemies instead of this bunch of crap?!"**

 **The wind cause her hair to coil about her face, making her look a mix of beautiful and scary.**

 **Inuyasha swallowed and ignored the tiny hint of desire in his belly.**

 **"Because when Abi talked about Naraku, she said something about him and his odd human pet. Just WHO do you think she meant?!"**

 **They all went stiff at the reminder, but Kagome just shook her head and called out another 'sit'.**

 **"Why won't he just shut up about it already?" Shippo grumbled from his safe spot by Kilala.**

 **"Because he's not making it up to hurt Kagome, which is what she seems to think he's doing." Sango said with a sigh.**

 **She knew he was telling truth.**  
 **Not only had she believed him when he first said it, but what Abi had also said only added to it.**

 **She also knew why Kagome was doing everything not to look at it.**

 **The thought of Akane with Naraku made far too many things start to play out in ones mind.**

 **Sango winced as the fight went on, as it had off and on for the past three days, whenever he got the nerve to try again.**

 **Inuyasha knew that Kagome was stubborn. But this was getting old fast. She needed to come to terms with the fact that Akane most likely had turned on them for a reason he still could not understand.**

 **This had been going on since three days ago, ever since Inuyasha's return after catching Akane's scent.**

 **He had taken off at full speed to see why the girl seemed to be alone, as no scent of Sesshomaru was near.**

 **As he had gotten closer, Naraku's smell came on the winds, and it made him fear for the girl.**

 **However, what Inuyasha had seen instead now formed a rock in his gut as he pictured it in his mind.**

 **Akane, holding Naraku's hand, laughing and talking as the two flew off inside the man's barrier. He had been too shocked to follow after.**

 **And the odd things Princess Abi said about Naraku having a human pet, one who was female...**

 **But Kagome, no matter how many times he retold the details, would not believe a word of it.**

 **Thankfuly, the others were not so in denial about the possibility.**

 **Sango had been in brooding silence most of the time since, while Miroku once again stepped in between him and Kagome, hands raised as the peace keeper.**

 **"Now, now, Kagome," The monk said in a soothing, yet thoughtful tone, which made her stop from screaming out another 'sit'.**

 **"We're all a bit tired and stressed since the yokai bird attack just yesterday. Why not take a breath and calm down a little?"**

 **"How can I calm down when he keeps saying she's betrayed us?"**

 **Miroku thought a moment, then gently took her shoulder.**

 **"Instead of taking it as him calling Akane an enemy, what if instead we think of reasons why?"**

 **All of them froze.**  
 **They each looked at him with a hint of puzzlement and relief.**

 **Miroku caught the looks and gave a reassuring smile, seeming pleased to have been the only one who's mind had not gone to darker possibilities.**

 **"What if she had a good reason for what she's doing?" He added.**

 **Kagome relaxed, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.**

 **Sango felt foolish for not even thinking it could be anything other then a betrayal, and by Inuyasha's eyes, he must feel twice as guilty.**

 **"What do you mean, Miroku? What could possibly be GOOD about teaming up with Naraku?" Shippo said, clearly thinking the idea too stupid to be possible.**

 **"What indeed." He mused, fingers tracing his chin in thought.**

 **Because in his mind, what Abi had said pretty much was proof Akane was indeed with Naraku.**  
 **The timing of his 'pet' right after Inuyasha swore he seen her, it was all too perfect.**

 **But why?**

 **A silence fell over them, the cold wind the only sound.**

 **Inuyasha moved to a sitting position, wanting not to be too far from the ground in case Kagome went at him again.**

 **Kagome herself moved closer to Miroku, glancing at him in a nervous way, wanting him to continue dousing the embers of doubt in her heart about Akane.**

 **Even Sango seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for anything that would help explain away the pain of her friend with the enemy.**

 **Coming out of his thoughts, Miroku blinked at how he was being stared at, each waiting for him to speak.**

 **Miroku gulped before looking back to Inuyasha, eyes narrowed in thought as he spoke.**

 **"You said that there was no sign of Sesshomaru, right?"**

 **The white haired boy frowned and thought, recalling.**

 **"Nope. No trace of his scent. It was part of why I was so worried for her in the first place and followed, it just wasn't like him to leave Akane all alone like that."**

 **This seemed to confirm something, as Miroku nodded to himself.**

 **"And she went off with Naraku, with no struggle, and Sesshomaru never once made an appearance?"**

 **Kagome got stiff, not wanting to hear it, but gave no other reaction.**

 **"Yeah. They were laughing, not fake either, like close friends. He was holding her hand too, and she didn't seem to mind at all..."**

 **Glancing to Kagome, Inuyasha seen her glare at the dirt, and hoped she kept that anger in check.**

 **Then it hit him, what Miroku was thinking, what they ALL must be thinking right now.**

 **Did Akane leave his brother for Naraku? Had she fell in love with the enemy and betrayed that stone cold heart of Sesshomaru?**

 **But for some reason, as the thought came, so did the desire to laugh at the very idea of it.**

 **Akane loved his brother, for reasons he would NEVER understand.**

 **Inuyasha could see it in her eyes even before the two of them had announced being mated.**

 **And oddly enough, Sesshomaru returned that love with a deepness that Inuyasha didn't think he had.**  
 **A tenderness in his cold eyes whenever he looked at her.**

 **"No." Left each of their mouths at the same time, and with the same strong conviction.**

 **There was no way Akane would leave Sesshomaru for another.**

 **But that only made even more questions come into play as to why she was alone, and why she left with Naraku to begin with.**

 **"Did you catch ANY of what they said before they got out of sight? Any clue what?" This came from Sango, curious.**

 **"You had to have heard something."**

 **They each glanced to Kagome, who had all but whispered the sentence.**

 **"Yes, anything at all we could work with to figure things out." Miroku added without pause.**

 **Now all eyes were on Inuyasha, and he began to sweat from the intense stares they gave.**

 **He closed his eyes and wracked his brain, picturing the moment, trying to see if past his shock he might have heard something and forgot...**

 **Inuyasha had been so horror struck to see them holding hands.**

 **But they HAD said something that the wind carried to his ears.**

 **It had made no sense, and when Akane had then laughed and leaned into Naraku, he had all but forgotten what he had heard due to anger.**

 **Yellow eyes still closed, he cleared his throat and did as best a Naraku impression as he could muster.**

 **"I have said that I do not hate the mutt, have I not? Besides, it is highly unfare that someone other then myself has messed with him."**

 **He opened his eyes to see them all looking at him like he was crazy.**

 **"What happened to your voice?" Shippo said with a laugh.**

 **Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, hands sliding into his sleeves to hide how he flipped off the annoying kitsune.**

 **"Keh, I was being NARAKU, you idiots! That is exactly what he said before they left, whatever the hell any of that could mean."**

 **"You sounded nothing like him." The child pointed out.**

 **"That's besides the point!" He snapped back.**

 **"But what does it mean..." Kagome said in deep thought.**

 **"Someone messed with Sesshomaru maybe?" Miroku said with a frown.**

 **"But why go to Naraku, instead of coming to us for help?" Sango toyed with her brown hair, her tone was both puzzled and hurt.**

 **"Maybe it's something only HE can help with? Maybe Akane didn't want us to know about whatever it is."**

 **Kagome furrowed her brow in utter confusion as she said it.**

 **If Akane didn't ask them for help, it was most likely a problem she knew Sesshomaru would not want others to know about. That had to be it.**

 **"Why was going to Naraku even in her mind to begin with huh? If he is just as much the enemy to her as he is to us, why the hell would she go off asking for his HELP?" Inuyasha cut in with a snap.**

 **And once again the mood deflated.**  
 **They had almost gotten out of the dark funk, but now dropped right back into it.**

 **"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled.**

 **BANG!**

 **"Sadly," Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder tightly before things got out of hand once more.**

 **"Inuyasha does have a point."**

 **"How can you say that?!" Kagome jolted away from his touch.**

 **Akane, her Akane, her older sister at heart, the enemy?**  
 **Had they all lost their minds?!**

 **Now it was Sango who tried to touch her, also seeing reason.**

 **"But Kagome, even if Naraku was somehow the only one who could help her, how did Akane know for sure that he WOULD help. Unless she knew him on a level we do not."**

 **"Sango..." Kagome felt the tears in her eyes even as she tried to hold back the truth in her heart.**

 **"Akane knows Naraku. It's that simple. For reasons none of us can understand at this point, he was the one she turned to when alone."**

 **Miroku looked sad as he said it, but also like he was still pondering why she would do so. Like he still was not convinced of her betrayal.**

 **"Akane might not be our enemy, but she is the friend of one, and we cannot trust her." Inuyasha stated.**

 **Kagome winced like he had slapped her with those cold words.**

 **"So, what are you gonna do when you see her again, attack her?" She said in an accusing tone.**

 **"If Akane can't give a good explanation as to why, then yeah."**

 **"Inuyasha..." Miroku warned, but a bit too late.**

 **"SITSITSITSITSIT!"**

 **Inuyasha had been wise to stay close to the ground after all.**

 **"You didn't have to be so rash about it, stupid." Shippo said, and Kilala nodded in her agreement.**

 **Kagome let a total of thirty 'sits' fly from her mouth before stomping off on her own, clearly needing time to come to terms with something that really was unavoidable.**

 **Akane was Naraku's friend.**  
 **She had told none of them, even with all he has done, knowing they desire to kill him. And now she was helping him get Abi on his side.**

 **But WHY?**

 **As Inuyasha recovered, moaning and twitching mucles to make sure that they still worked, Sango and the others spoke more on the matter, now that Kagome was gone.**

 **"I know Akane would not trust someone evil of heart, she can tell such things because she is part dragon. So in a way I agree with you, Inuyasha. Until we know more, we cannot trust her again." Sango said after a long pause.**

 **Miroku let out a deep sigh, sad that they had hurt Kagome, but none of it made complete sense.**

 **"She could easily be under some kind of spell of his. Making her trust him, or think she is on his side. For all we know it's part of his plan."**

 **Shippo poked at Inuyasha's twitching form, until the hanyou kicked him away and sat up.**

 **"But what did he mean about someone other them him messing with Sesshomaru? What does that bastard have to do with it?"**

 **"Until we run into him again, we can only guess why he left Akane all alone in the first place."**

 **Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, looking worried.**

 **"Maybe he left her once HE found out about the two of them."**

 **Inuyasha snorted at that.**  
 **He might not know his brother well, but he knew enough about him.**

 **The bastard had mated the girl, which meant she belonged to him. And that guy NEVER let go of something he thought belonged to him, he was too stubborn for it.**

 **"Keh, like hell he would leave her, Sesshomaru would just be more then ever determined to kill Naraku and free his mate from the spell."**

 **But...**  
 **Had Sesshomaru let her go?**  
 **He was nowhere to be found when she left off with Naraku.**

 **The only way he could see his brother might do something like that was if Akane had actually...**

 **All had gone dead silent after his last sentence, as if the others were having the same thoughts.**

 **Each glanced at the other.**  
 **Lost for words at this point.**  
 **None wanted to finish this conversation, not with the way it was headed anyway.**

 **Because all of them, even Kagome in the distance, had the same sad and painful thought...**

 **What if it wasn't a SPELL?**  
 **Had Akane truly joined up with him of her own free will?**  
 **If so, why?**  
 **What could she be doing?**

 **What could have happened with her and Naraku to make her want to betray those who were once her best friends?**

 **And just what DID Sesshomaru have to do with all of this?**

 **"W-we should get rest," Miroku cut thru the silence.**

 **"There could be another bird attack at anytime. We should be ready."**

 **"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha grumbled.**

 **Sango nodded quietly.**

 **"Well, all that didn't do much good now did it? They STILL think Akane might have betrayed us. Guess I'll just have to keep it together for all of them now." Shippo sighed he began to make his way to Kagome.**

 **Each parted ways in silence, off to do one chore or another before the sun set bellow the horrizon.**

 **There was a village not far, by the next afternoon they would be able to rest on actual beds.**

 **None of the group spoke much for the rest of the night.**

 **Each lost in dark thoughts of what would happen if their friend ended up being someone they would have to kill before the end.**

 **Hakudoshi grinned to himself as he watched the chaos slowly take place, just as he had planned.**

 **The fools bellow having no idea that they were playing their parts.**  
 **The parts he knew that they would.**

 **Astride Entei, the flying yokai horse, Hakudoshi kept on his course, taking off once more to where Naraku expected him to be.**

 **Ah, Naraku.**  
 **With the little girl around, the man did not pay half as much attention to his creations as he ought to.**

 **But that was part of the plan as well, and one way or another he would get what he wanted.**

 **If Sesshomaru killed Akane, Naraku would die trying to avenge her.**  
 **If Naraku died first, perfect.**

 **And now, there was a backup plan.**  
 **If Sesshomaru took too long, his idiot brother might kill Akane, and that would send the Yokai Lord into such a killing spree they ALL would die by his hand, possessed or not.**

 **Then Hakudoshi would be free to make the Shikon Jewel his own.**

 **Hells, just having the little girl so close to Naraku was making the man weaker, and he didn't even know it! The fool had no clue as to what was going on inside him.**

 **Soon, very soon, the heart that the man had went to such troubles to hide would not be his weakness.**

 **But Hakudoshi still had to keep the infant safe, because it was his own heart beating inside. And as soon as the time was right, he would take it and hide it from even Naraku.**

 **Hakudoshi smirked to himself, flying high as wind wiped his pale purple hair about his face.**

 **"Naraku has no clue as to how foolish it was to kick out all that made him. The human heart in the infant, and his yokai creators within myself. Now I am free to do as I wish, no longer tied down inside that worthless body of his..."**

 **Cold eyes narrowed at the thought.**  
 **The voices that once filled the mind of Naraku, the yokai who fused to give birth to that man, all now rested in Hakudoshi's form.**

 **Without them, Naraku was nothing but an empty shell. A creature with no purpose of it's own.**

 **A child who didn't know what it wanted or how to live.**

 **They MADE him.**  
 **But it had been a mistake to allow their new body a mind of it's own.**

 **He soon thought himself better then they were, the foolish brat.**

 **A laugh that sounded of many eerie voices escaped the lips of Hakudoshi, and each voice slowly fused together into one.**

 **"He thought to kick me out. And now I shall kill him and take the Jewel as should have been done fifty years ago!"**

 **A calm smile came to him then.**

 **Naraku would die.**  
 **The Jewel would be his at last.**  
 **Then all would die or bow down.**

 **Who knew using one little girl could solve all his problems?**  
 **Her own plan to 'save' her mate also was working to his favor.**

 **And all thanks to Ikari Shitto, a yokai who was so easily swayed to help him once he convinced her that a 'friend' of his needed help getting some lovers revenge...**

 **Yet another laugh escaped him.**

 **"To think, that this trivial thing called love would end up being what kills them all. How ironic."**

 **Knowing all of his pawns were in their places, Hakudoshi went off to join Kagura, before she came looking for him once more.**


	56. Chapter 56 One Heartfelt Night

**AKANE AND PRINCESS ABI.**  
 **FOLLOWED BY,**  
 **ONE HEARTFELT NIGHT.**

 **It was a village smaller then most, nestled near a forest which gave it shelter from bandits.**

 **So small and well hidden that you had to know of it in order to find it.**

 **A nice place. A tiny place.**  
 **A good place for children and close nit families and community.**

 **Most of the time it was also a very safe place to live.**

 **But not today. And maybe never again after either.**

 **While passers by from the ground would not know of it, the place was not so safe from eyes in the air.**

 **This was the fourth village of the surrounding area to be spotted by the yokai birds. And the fourth to be completely destroyed.**

 **The screams of people, young and old, gave away the village's hiding place on that evening.**

 **The cries and death screams could be heard from far off.**

 **All had fled in vain from the shrieks that followed them, hid in any place they could see as sharp beaks tore away at their clothes and flesh.**

 **The yokia birds left none alone.**  
 **Gender, age, nothing mattered.**

 **Even the farm animals were killed.**  
 **But that was out of pleasure, for their Princess did not allow them to collect the blood of animals.**

 **Humans.**  
 **Dozens, maybe hundreds, too many to count by this time, had fallen.**

 **The sky was red as the sun was setting, as if to mourn the loss of these simple people.**

 **Bloodred.**  
 **A sky that was not always seen in such a forboding shade.**  
 **Like the splatters on the walls, the puddles in the dead grass.**

 **Blood.**  
 **Everywhere to see, blood.**

 **The birds left the moment they could no longer sense the living.**  
 **But it had taken time to find every scrap of clinging life and drain it.**  
 **They were good at their job.**

 **Not a soul was left alive.**  
 **The smell of blood and death covered what once was baked breads and garden herbs.**

 **But there was now one living soul walking about, having come long after the birds were full and gone. Long after the red sun had said it's goodbyes to the sky.**

 **The half moon lit her way.**  
 **Her inhuman eyes could see as if it were still twilight. Her body shook at all she seen before her.**

 **"I can't do this anymore."**

 **Her broken words echoed in the voiceless silence around her.**

 **Swallowing, she walked on. Taking in everything around her. The mass of human bodies littering the street.**  
 **The destroyed homes, torn apart or burned with the last attempt to get rid of the winged killers...**

 **Her heart was full of sorrow as tears fell in silent streams.**

 **All her fault.**  
 **This death, destruction and sadness was all due to her allowing it.**

 **Suddenly, she jolted as arms wrapped around her waist.**

 **"Why did you come?" A soothing male voice whispered.**

 **Concerned. Puzzled.**  
 **The sweetness gave her chills.**

 **"How could I not? This is all because of me, so I need to suffer for it somehow. I can't just sit in a cave waiting, acting as if none of this is going on." She answered.**

 **The voice chuckled in her ear as the man pulled her closer in order to stop her from walking on.**

 **"This has nothing to do with you. Why on earth must you come and see everytime it happens? This is what, the fourth village? Are you not tired of seeing corpses of the dead yet my dear?"**

 **Now his tone was teasing, amused, as if he didn't get why it hurt her, and thought it funny.**

 **She went stiff, but let out a sigh rather then get mad. She knew he would not fully understand.**

 **"Naraku. This IS all because I'm helping you go thru with your plans. So forgive me if I feel the need to see the very death I am causing."**

 **He nuzzled her hair as he rested his head on top of her own.**

 **"I don't understand why you feel the need, Akane. I would be doing this even if you were not here to assist me, so it is hardly your fault by any means." He mused.**

 **"Don't you ever feel bad for all the death that happens while you go after what you want?" She bit out.**

 **His answer was to shrug, either because he used too and no longer cared, or because the thought had never crossed his mind.**

 **"The dead are already gone. No reason to dwell on what does not bother them anymore." He said after she did not respond.**

 **Akane looked at the dead before them, and waved her hand to draw his attention to the bodies.**

 **"Ha! And how the hell do you know it doesn't bother them? For all you know there could be a village of ghosts around us, crying."**

 **Her tone betrayed how sad she was, even if she tried to sound angry.**

 **Naraku moved one hand from her waist in order to gently cover her eyes, as if that would help.**

 **"Best to forget the dead and move on my dear. They are not worth your time and sadness."**

 **"Your SO not helping." Akane moaned, looking all the way up to see his handsome face above her.**

 **His eyes were that of a curious child, while his smile was teasing.**

 **"I'm trying to understand why you are so fixed on this idea. I do not see why you must suffer by looking at these corpses. They are not dead because of you."**

 **Akane looked away from his gaze.**  
 **She did not expect him to fully understand, but she had to try.**

 **"I'm helping you cause all this death in order to get something that I want. In a way, I'M killing them. So pardon me if I can't act like this is nothing. I refuse to forget the faces of these innocent people-"**

 **"But if you remember the face of all who die, if you regret every bad choice, then you will not be able to sleep at night. A sweet girl like you might just die from regret."**

 **Akane paused at his words.**  
 **There was something in them. Like maybe he was afraid it was true.**  
 **Like at one time, he had done the same kind of thing.**

 **Did his past choices keep him up at night, as he just said?**

 **"I won't die of regret, Naru. But I do need to feel it. So that the next time I'm faced with something like this, I won't make the same choice. This is the ONLY time I plan on letting others be sacrificed for something that I need..." Her voice shook.**

 **There was silence.**  
 **He did not let go, nor move away.**  
 **She felt him looking around, as she had done, and wondered what he was thinking as he seen the dead all around. Dead because of them.**

 **"You make it sound so easy." He let out a breath before stepping back and releasing her from him.**

 **Akane turned to see a rather odd new look in his eyes.**  
 **Had she gotten thru to him?**

 **"I promised to help you get this last Shikon Jewel shard. I'm only doing so in exchange for your help with Sesshomaru. If he was not at the end of this, I would not be sitting back and letting humans die."**

 **Akane glared at her feet as she said this, realizing how selfish and heartless it made her sound.**

 **Letting humans die...**  
 **To get her love back to her.**  
 **How was she different from this man, who killed people for the Jewel shards?**  
 **What would Sesshomaru say, when he learned she had done such a thing in order to save him?**

 **Akane knew her mate would be angry that she had come to Naraku for help in the first place.**

 **Naraku placed his hand under her chin, making her look up into his worry filled eyes.**

 **"I can't stop what needs to be done to get the last shard," He searched her eyes, suddenly serious.**

 **"But I can take you somewhere safe while I do so. I can take you to a place so that you don't need to feel as if you are a part of this."**

 **Akane frowned as he let go of her, crossing his arms as he waited.**

 **"But me helping you was the deal. You said you would help me with Sesshomaru if I assisted you first."**

 **He looked a bit surprised by her words, like he had forgotten just why she was with him.**

 **"I would have helped you otherwise. But I couldn't right away, because my window of time is closing when it comes to the birds. So I simply thought the best way to keep you from leaving was to make you think I needed your help first." He said.**

 **She gaped at his words.**

 **No...**  
 **NO.**  
 **He did NOT just say that.**

 **"NARU!"**

 **Naraku gave a sheepish smile and ran his fingers thru the dark tangles of his wild hair.**

 **"In truth, my little dragon, I do not even NEED your help. I just wanted to spend time with you."**

 **Speechless.**  
 **Akane wasn't sure if she should even be angry or not.**

 **"Having you by my side for this last week has been wonderful. I have never felt so... normal." He glanced away, cheeks a cute pink.**

 **Despite his adorable expression, she still was not sure if she was angry with him for lying.**

 **He had made it sound like he was only helping her because he DID need her for something.**

 **But it had been a typical Naraku game to get what he REALLY wanted from her, and that was her time.**

 **In a way, it was sweet.**  
 **If not for all the death she had been having to face these past few days.**

 **Akane acted like she wanted to strangle him, hands reaching out and fingers clenched.**

 **"Gawd, your just so,so, ACK!"**

 **"Don't be like that." Naraku said with a mild pout.**

 **"Had I known it would effect you this way, I would not have done it in the first place. It is not as if I wanted you to turn all dark and broody now did I?"**

 **She rolled her eyes as her hands fell back to her sides.**

 **"Dark and broody?" Akane asked with a hint of amusement.**

 **Naraku nodded eagerly.**

 **"You have become most dark and broody in these last two days. Much like a certain mutt."**

 **A half smile twitched at her lips.**

 **"So, what your saying is, you only like the dark and broody type if it's Sesshomaru, is that it?" She teased with a grin.**

 **He blinked.**  
 **Then a sexy impish smile came to his face, making his eyes shine.**

 **"Indeed so." He agreed.**

 **A cold breeze picked up the scent of blood, reminding Akane just where they were standing.**

 **He pointed at her then, annoyed.**

 **"Yes, THAT! Such a look does not suit your lovely face."**

 **Ignoring the blush that came to her face at his complement, Akane waved around them.**

 **"We're standing in a village of the dead, how am I to look?" She spat out, frustrated.**

 **Naraku shook his head, once more turning serious.**

 **"You are not you when such dark thoughts cloud your mind. My little dragon should be happy in order to keep the sky bright."**

 **"What on earth are you babbling about?" Akane sputtered, blushing even harder then before.**

 **He glanced away and swallowed.**  
 **For a rare moment, he looked a bit nervous, and shy.**

 **"In my world of darkness, you are my starlight. That is one of the many reasons I love you."**

 **Akane felt her heart stop.**  
 **Then start up again like a drum at a full blown rock concert.**

 **Naraku cleared his throat, then looked back to her slowly.**

 **His eyes shined a soft purple in the moonlight, making her breath catch.**

 **Everything in her heated up.**  
 **Her dragon was reacting to the honest way he said that.**

 **He meant it.**  
 **Every word.**

 **Akane didn't know what to say.**

 **But before she could much react at all, a cold female voice made them both jump in surprise.**

 **"My, my, a field of corpses is such an odd place for a love confession."**

 **Looking up to a rooftop just a few houses down, they spotted her.**

 **Princess Abi.**

 **Standing tall and beautiful in the pale moonlight, she watched them with a fire of anger in her eyes.**

 **"What do you want?" Naraku spat, reverting to his most cruel tone.**

 **"Hmm? Who me? My birds informed me that the girl seemed to be following after them. Appearing at every village just after they leave. I came to see why." Abi smirked.**

 **"And what do I find when I get here? The two of you talking of some sappy love babble."**

 **Akane swallowed as Naraku moved in front of her, arm out to keep her behind him while he glared up.**

 **"What I say or do does not concern you, Princess, so leave."**

 **Red eyes narrow down.**  
 **Another smile full of pointed teeth.**

 **"Oh, but it does concern me. Why do you follow my birds? Just what do you have planned?"**

 **Naraku crossed his arms, lazlily tilting his head to the side.**

 **"Nothing at the moment. But later I may require something in return for my services to you, as you knew from the start." He drolled out, bored and irritated.**

 **Akane could FEEL the woman's anger rise even before the glow of her yokai aura was vissable.**

 **"Mother told me to let you play your games and kill you later. But after finding out this weapon you gave me was just to set me up, I think to kill you now instead."**

 **Naraku sighed before reaching a hand out to the woman, faking an amused innocence.**

 **"Set you up? My dear, I only gave you that to assist you-"**

 **"Enough of your lies!" Abi snapped as she jumped to the ground.**

 **Akane slowly moved for her sword as Naraku formed a barrier around the two of them. He reached back and took her hand to stop her from pulling out the blade.**

 **The tight hold on her hand was him telling her in silence, 'Not yet'.**

 **He quickly released her hand before Abi could see them.**

 **Akane let go, and instead took a tight hold of his back robes.**

 **He wanted her to look weak, so she was not taken as a threat.**

 **So she played her part.**

 **Abi seen her clutching at him, and gave a laugh before taking a step forward and glaring at Naraku.**

 **"The moment that Inuyasha boy seen this trident of yours he went at me full force. As if I, Princess Abi, would serve a low class creature such as YOU!"**

 **With that, she attacked.**

 **Yokai birds appeared from nowhere all at once, dive bombing them.**

 **Abi herself sent blast after blast at the barrier, only to scream in anger as nothing did any good.**

 **Naraku gave a loud evil laugh, nearly convincing even Akane that he was all cruel intent.**

 **"Princess Abi," He said slowly.**

 **"It is no fault of mine that my enemy recognized my scent on the weapon. And he and his group would have come at you for killing humans anyway."**

 **Abi snarled and tried to shatter the barrier with the trident.**

 **Naraku in turn released an attack of his own thru a gap he made.**

 **He created blades from the spiked armor on his arms and sent them flying like boomerangs.**

 **Abi dodged, her birds were not so lucky, and six were torn apart.**

 **She let out an inhuman shriek and used the gap he had made to blast at them, Naraku shielding Akane.**

 **Akane gasped in fear when he jolted from a gash now on his cheek, but it healed when he paused to give her a confident smile.**

 **He was breathtaking then, in the heat of a fight, smiling at her like a king who could take on the world.**

 **It was the same confident smile, filled with arrogance and pride, as well as a hint of bloodlust, that a certain someone would also flash whenever he looked at her during the heat of a battle.**

 **It was then she knew that he would keep her safe, and that she could never fully let go of her feelings.**

 **She was attracted to him.**  
 **Felt like he was a brother, a best friend, sometimes even a child.**

 **Akane loved Sesshomaru.**  
 **But she also loved Naraku.**  
 **Two different types of love, but still love just the same.**

 **One way or another, she had to make them both get along...**

 **Another hit to the side made Naraku focus once more on the enemy, and made Akane flash out of her mind.**

 **Blasts went back and forth between the two as more buildings crumbled to rubble. A few corpses went flying in an odd comical way.**

 **Abi was getting close now, using her blasts to block view of the fact she was getting ready to reach inside the barrier.**

 **"Naru, watch out!" Akane yelled.**

 **Naraku let out a battle cry that ended in an eerie hissing sound.**

 **He sent four more shots of blades out, followed by vine like things coming from his back.**

 **One of the vines pulled Akane behind him, wrapping her up in an odd warmth and protecting her.**

 **He managed to kill a few birds with the vines, and take hold of Abi's arm just as she tried to reach in.**

 **She jerked back, he did not let go of her, instead he closed the gap so that there was only room for the vine, then pulled her to face him.**

 **"Tell me, Princess, what good is any of this? I did nothing to you, yet you come and attack. Do you not need my help to save your mother?"**

 **Abi froze, and if looks could kill they would all be dead.**

 **There was a long tense silence.**

 **Naraku just gave a coy smile, while Abi glared and bit her lower lip as she pondered his words.**

 **He slowly released Akane, the vine unwrapping from around her, and she stroked it when it left.**

 **Oddly, Naraku gave a shiver.**  
 **Like she had stroked something else, something sensitive.**

 **Akane turned pink and was glad he was trying to focus on Abi.**

 **The woman let out a snarl before giving a look that hinted at defeat.**

 **"Bastard!" She shot out, but gave a wave with her free hand, causing the birds to fall back and wait.**

 **Naraku smiled a mile wide, and nearly purred in pleasure of getting his way again.**

 **"We follow after you to make sure none are left alive. While my insects help to inform you of more humans to kill. So tell me, just WHAT reason is there to kill me just yet?"**

 **Her eyes narrowed to slits as he at last released her arm.**  
 **Taking a dignified stance, the woman looked them both over with a nasty sneer, taking away from her beauty, revealing the monster.**

 **"Watch your back, Naraku. I do not trust you. If I feel you are playing me again, I may just have to ask for your pet as proof of loyalty..."**

 **Akane didn't look away from her stare, but instead stuck out her tongue, which took the yokai by surprise as she blinked in shock.**

 **Naraku caught the exchange, and did his best to hide a chuckle.**

 **Abi eyed him, and he pretended to caugh instead, making Akane smile.**

 **"What do you see in that nasty little human?" Abi said, annoyed.**

 **Naraku pretended to think, then gave that devil may care smile.**

 **"Well, I can be nasty too. So it could be the whole 'Birds of a feather' type of thing maybe?"**

 **Abi looked VERY insulted.**

 **"Pun intended." Akane added just for the effect.**

 **Now Abi was glaring again, looking like she may go at them.**

 **"What?" Naraku asked innocently.**

 **Akane rolled her eyes at him before answering like he was stupid.**

 **"She's a bird. You said 'Birds of a feather' to her face. It's a pun."**

 **He gave a very fake blink as he tilted his head to the side.**

 **"Aha!" Naraku said, pleased.**

 **"It's not funny when I have to TELL you what it means." Akane stated, knowing full well he knew.**

 **Abi's face was scarlet, and she huffed before turning away.**

 **"I will allow you to live for now. Do me the kindness of not insulting me to my face, you fools."**

 **But as she said that, they both caught on to the fact she sounded at least a little amused.**

 **"Until next time." Naraku said smoothly.**

 **"Stay out of my sight." Abi snapped at him before taking off.**

 **With one finale glance back, Abi flew up into the skies, her birds then followed after in a swarm of loud shrieks and screeches.**

 **The two of them did not so much as breath until the creatures were one hundred percent out of sight.**

 **They let out a collective breath and nearly melted as the stress left their muscles and they relaxed.**

 **"I am keeping you far away from that one. Starting now." Naraku sighed as the barrier went up.**

 **Still shaky, Akane clutched at his arm as they went higher.**

 **"I think Kagura has competition when it comes to killing me." She let out a nervious laugh.**

 **Naraku snorted.**

 **But she wasn't kidding.**  
 **For some reason, Princess Abi did indeed scare her, just a little.**

 **Letting out another sigh, Naraku took off in the direction of the cave.**

 **"You'll stay at the cave until this is all over. Then we'll work on saving that dog of yours."**

 **Akane glared and hit his shoulder.**

 **"OUCH!"**

 **She ignored his yelp.**

 **"I am so NOT gonna be locked up like some weak little thing! I said I would help you and I will."**

 **They were high in the sky, the moon making his face a pale blue as he frowned at her, rubbing the spot she had hit gently.**

 **"Fine, but don't hit me." He said.**

 **A bit shocked by his snappy tone, Akane glared at him.**

 **"Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes.**

 **He said nothing, looking away to focus on flying, but his hand still rubbed the spot.**

 **Curious, Akane reached out and took his hand away.**

 **It looked fine. Even the clothing where he had been wounded was put back together.**

 **She knew she had hit him where Abi attacked, but she didn't get why he acted like it hurt.**

 **"Naru, DID I hurt you?" Akane began to gently stroke the spot, and felt that it was hot, hotter then his normal body heat.**

 **"A little." He mumbled, trying to ignore her touch.**

 **She rested her palm to the spot.**  
 **Indeed, this one area was hotter then the rest of his arm.**

 **Frowning, Akane started trailing her fingers over him, making him wiggle and jolt away from her.**

 **"What are you DOING?" He said with an odd tone.**

 **Staring hard, she reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling that same heat where it had been cut, yet it looked perfectly fine.**

 **Even in the moonlight, she knew he was blushing, and she tried to not think of how he was looking at her.**

 **"Why are they hot?" Akane asked.**

 **He gaped and pulled away.**

 **"Eh?" Was his baffled response.**

 **"The places she hurt you, even if they look healed, are hot. And you acted like my hit hurt more then it should have. Why is that?"**

 **Seeming to calm down, he ran a hand thru his hair, then once more focused on flying ahead.**

 **There was a silence, like he was debating answering or not.**

 **"It's easy to heal the outside. What is inside takes longer." He stated.**

 **Blue eyes wide, Akane felt a wave of guilt hit her at how she had hit him without even thinking of that.**

 **He glanced her way, and whatever was on her face made him smile.**

 **"I am not immortal, nor invincable, despite what I like others to think."**

 **Her heart swelled.**  
 **He reminded her of Sesshomaru right then, but even that man took better care of himself...**

 **Akane moved in front of him, reached up, and pulled him by the shoulders down to face her.**

 **"I'm so sorry." She breathed.**

 **Then she kissed him.**  
 **Akane kissed the spot on Naraku's cheek where he had been cut in order to protect her from the hit.**

 **For some odd reason, she HAD thought that he didn't feel pain.**

 **How childish.**  
 **All this time when he had been torn to shreds, impaled, beheaded...**

 **He felt it all.**  
 **The poor man felt it ALL.**

 **Naraku pulled away from her kiss, maroon eyes wide in shock.**

 **"H-Hey now, don't CRY!" He pleaded while wiping away tears she didn't know she was crying.**

 **Akane shook her head.**

 **Sure, Sesshomaru could get hurt, and couldn't heal half as fast as this man, but he at least tried NOT to get himself wounded.**

 **"How can you let yourself get hurt so much if you CAN feel pain? How the hell do you laugh after being torn apart? What, do you just not care or something?" She babbled, still crying, feeling frustrated.**

 **"Are you mad at me?" He said, not hiding the fact she was confusing.**

 **"I don't know!"**

 **"Then why are you crying?!"**

 **"My god, if I don't cry for you who will? YOU don't seem to care if you get hurt all the fucking time!"**

 **By this time, he had her by the shoulders, seeming to fight the urge to shake her or pull her close.**

 **"Does it matter?" He asked, not sure why he said it.**

 **Akane let out a laugh, a hysterical crazy ass laugh.**

 **"Of COURSE it matters! Of course you matter, idiot. Naraku, your alive. And some people would be sad if you died, so why in the hell don't you take better care of-"**

 **"WHO?!" He cut in, suddenly angry.**

 **"Just who the hell would be sad if I died, huh? If Naraku wasn't alive, just WHO would care?"**

 **This was turning into something else, something deep.**  
 **Something dark that rested in the heart of this man, that was taking form in the tears of this girl.**

 **And in that moment, it clicked.**  
 **Akane got it.**

 **Now that Naraku was himself, he didn't know what to do.**  
 **He didn't know who he was.**

 **So he played the part that he had been made for, seek the jewel, and be hated by all.**

 **He didn't see the fact he had so many other options now. That his life could be something else.**

 **No, no, it was more like he didn't think he deserved something else.**

 **"See?" Naraku said, almost just as hysterical as she was.**

 **"SEE? Even you can't answer. None would be SAD if I died-"**

 **"I WOULD BE!" Akane yelled, not sure why she was, but it felt right.**

 **Naraku was about to say something, but she cut him off.**

 **"Kanna loves you, in her own way, and Kohaku likes you too."**

 **"How do you know that?" He snapped in full sarcastic mode.**

 **"They TOLD me. When we checked in on them the other day. You went off to keep that band of raiders from attacking the castle, and we talked. I think if you returned Kohaku's memory, and explained things, he'd forgive you. I'm sure of it."**

 **That seemed to have made him even more upset.**

 **Naraku laughed and tossed his hands in the air.**

 **"You make it all sound so fucking simple! How will any forgive me? After what I've done to them?"**

 **And there it was.**  
 **His fear.**  
 **The one thing keeping him from even trying.**

 **"Naru-honey, your an easy person to like, when they see the real you. Why do you think Sesshomaru didn't kill you the past few times?"**

 **He said nothing.**  
 **Both were breathing hard, eyes locked, caught in the moment.**

 **"But you have to forgive yourself before you try and ask others." She managed to say, feeling like it was a cheesy thing, but true.**

 **Naraku broke eye contact, glancing to the side as he let out a shaky breath, and even in the moonlight, Akane seen a hint of tears.**

 **"It's too late to be forgiven." Was his hopeless reply.**

 **Akane sucked in a breath, and went to embrace him. He froze, and did not show signs of moving.**

 **"Try. That's all I ask." She said softly as he relaxed a little.**

 **The man in her arms was shivering.**  
 **From the cold night, or something else, she could only take a guess.**

 **"I don't know how."**

 **He sounded lost.**  
 **Fearful, and with little hope.**

 **"Let me show you." Akane looked up, but his hair was blocking her view as his head turned away.**

 **"I don't like playing nice."**

 **She smiled a little.**  
 **His voice was less sad, more of the stubborness she was used too.**

 **"You'll learn. Your nearly there."**

 **"Just with you." He stated, and she could tell that whatever spell they had been under, whatever had caused them to have this random conversation, was fading away.**

 **"For now just with me, but I'll raise you to be better." She smiled and pulled away from him.**

 **Naraku frowned down at her, revealing his face, looking insulted and amused.**

 **"You speak as if I'm a child in need of a mother or something."**

 **"Well..." She teased, turning her back to him to hide her smile.**

 **"Little dragon, I'm not a baby."**

 **His annoyance only made her smile even more. Glad that he was coming out of the dark mood.**

 **"Yeah? You SAY that, but sometimes you act like one." She said as if bothered by it.**

 **"WHAT?" Naraku sputtered after a moment of being speechless.**

 **"Now be a good boy and take us home okay? It's WAY past you bedtime after all." Akane cooed.**

 **"I'm NOT a damn child!"**

 **"Of course not, Naru-honey."**

 **By this time, she was grinning from ear to ear, trying not to laugh.**

 **The barrier moved once more, faster then before, most likely due to his annoyance.**

 **"Evil little dragon." He muttered as he moved to stand beside her.**

 **Akane dared a glance, and found that despite his tone, he was smiling down at her.**

 **Looking forward to the trees they past over and the stars above, she let out a relieved sigh.**

 **It had been odd timing, but what had just been said needed to be.**

 **Now maybe they could all move forward, to better days.**

 **They went on in a peaceful silence, standing side by side.**

 **They made it to the cave without further delay, and with so few words had curled up by a fire.**

 **Some time later, a voice jolted her out of drifting to sleep.**

 **"Akane?" Naraku said long after they had settled down in the cave.**

 **He had been quiet for so long that she thought he was asleep.**

 **"What is it?" She replied.**

 **Naraku was curled up behind her, the two sleeping back to back under one of her blankets.**

 **He rolled over, nuzzling her hair with his face as one arm draped over her stomach.**

 **"If your supposed to be my mother, and I am by no means agreeing to this situation, does that make the stupid mutt my father then?"**

 **All went dead silent.**  
 **No wind, no bugs, not even the sound of breathing.**

 **Nothing.**

 **"Because the fact I want to have sex with both of you makes this one fucked up family, don't you say?" He added after a moment.**

 **Akane burst out laughing.**  
 **She laughed so hard she rolled over to one side and back to the other.**

 **Naraku was holding his head up with one hand, watching with a teasing smile and sparkling eyes.**

 **Akane went on laughing, until her sides hurt from doing so.**

 **At last, with one deep breath, she leaned over and whacked him upside his head, causing hair to fall into his shocked face.**

 **"Ohmyfuckinggod! Naru, go to sleep for heavens sake!" She gasped.**

 **"But you said-"**

 **"Forget what I said! GO TO SLEEP!"**

 **He let out a huff before plopping back to the floor, watching her with a pout as she settled down.**

 **"What?" She said next to him.**

 **His odd stare was creeping her out more then she would admit.**

 **"Does he HAVE to be my father?Maybe just a guy you like? It's a little less creepy that way-"**

 **"NARAKU, GO TO SLEEP!"**

 **"Yes, mother." He laughed before ducking another hit.**


	57. Chapter 57 Sesshomaru and Kagura

**SESSHOMARU AND KAGURA.**

 **He watched as the flock of yokai birds took off into the afternoon sky.**

**A mass of greyish white hovering over shades of red, yellow, and orange.**

 **Focusing on the bright red blood still on their beaks and talons.**

 **Pondering the purpose of the odd behavior he had been witness to these past few days.**

 **Keeping Rin safe had been far more difficult with these creatures about.**  
 **That and keeping her warm.**

 **In fact, he had been more focused on that, rather then on his hunt.**

**Sesshomaru knew of these yokai.**  
 **Normaly they kept to themselves, killing humans only when their other food was hard to come by.**

 **The mother of these creatures had went into hiding long ago.**  
 **Another beast his father had frightened into submission.**

 **The fact that now these birds seemed to be targeting humans in mass made no sense whatsoever.**

 **His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he watched them gather.**

**Naraku had to be behind it somehow.**  
 **He always was, when things took a turn for the strange.**

**The sooner he found the nest of the yokai birds, the sooner he would find the one he hunted hiding close by.**

 **Sesshomaru just had to keep Rin safe while doing so, which was starting to become increasingly difficult.**

 **He glanced behind to see the girl trying to teach the imp how to draw those odd things called Pokemon in the dirt with a stick.**

 **Rin's game device needed to be charged. And because there was no way to do so in this time, she was doing all manner of things to keep herself busy.**

 **When his mate left, one of her bags had been left behind. The one used for the things she got for them all.**

 **Rin had already read all three of the books given to Jaken, ran the battery dry in both her DS and the one Akane had used. Even the coloring books were now full of pages that showed his child's promise in art.**

 **He was at a loss when it came to keeping her happy, having never had to worry about it before.**

**He was not good at conversation.**  
 **Akane was the only one who could keep him talking even if he didn't want to in the first place.**

 **Rin missed Akane.**  
 **Wanted him to go bring her back.**  
 **Told him that all he needed to do was go talk to her, to apologise.**

 **The child's hope and faith in him was amazing, but also filled him with guilt.**

 **Sesshomaru hoped that by killing Naraku, he would be able to get over this boiling anger toward Akane.**

**Even with that anger, a part of him missed the other half of his heart.**

 **Missed the wit, and oddly funny jokes that would force him to smile.**

**Her scent was barely clinging to his skin now, completely gone from his clothes at this point.**

 **The few times he could catch the scent, his mouth watered as his heart began to ache.**

 **What would he do, once every trace of her was gone from him?**

 **In truth, he missed so much...**

 **A sudden shudder went thru him, making him frown at the odd reaction.**

**He was not cold, not unusualy so at least, despite the season.**

 **Yet that shudder had went thru his bones like an icy chill.**

 **What caused that?**

 **Sesshomaru blinked at the strange feeling that went thru him.**

**Wait, what had he been thinking about just a moment ago?**

 **Frowning, he honestly could not recall his thoughts before the odd shudder.**

 **His frown only increased.**

**He, Sessshomaru, was not one to lose track of thought so easily.**

 **But, not that he was thinking about it, this had happened a few times in just the last couple of days...**

**What?**  
 **WHAT thoughts caused the reaction?**

 **Trying to recall only made his head feel fuzzy, so instead he focused on the pair in front of him.**

**Sesshomaru watched as Jaken gaped in utter wonder as Rin drew three different Pokemon in perfect detail, naming off all kinds of facts as if the creatures were real.**

**Sesshomaru sighed to himself before turning back to the skies.**

 **The birds were nearly out of sight now, turning off behind a mountain.**

**Ah, yes, THAT was what he had been thinking about before.**

 **A wind picked up, causing the birds to flap harder, and another shudder tore thru him, but this one natural.**

**He watched until even his eyes could not follow the birds, memerizing the exact spot they turned.**

**After a rest they would go forward once more before nightfall.**

 **They had to be getting close to the nest soon. One of those mountains more then likely was the place.**

**"Papa, look up there!"**

 **At Rin's worried and surprised tone, he quickly turned and looked behind.**

 **Not far off, above the treeline, was none other then Kagura.**

 **Riding her feather, also seeming to be fighting the sudden wind, or maybe, she WAS the wind.**

**"Oh dear, what does SHE want?"**

 **Jaken was clearly was not pleased, but it seemed as if the woman was not coming for them. She kept going.**

**At the site of her, Sesshomaru's muscles went tight and he took off without a word.**

 **Flying to her at top speed, she seen him coming and waited, that flirty smile on her face.**

 **"Well well, what could make the great Sesshomaru seek out little old me?"**

 **He held back the urge to sneer, her tone and words far too much like the man who created her.**

**Sesshomaru didn't fully know why he wanted to see this woman.**

 **It was not likely she knew where Naraku was, not after her stunt with Suikostu a while back.**

 **Despite the fact she had wanted his mate dead, he felt pity for her.**

 **He would not kill Kagura, not when there was even a CHANCE she could give him information.**

**And it had nothing to do with the fact that Akane wanted to save her.**

 **Or at least, that's what he told himself as he had approached her.**

**So he stayed there, wondering what the hell possessed him to come.**

**Kagura had felt him, even before seeing a flash of white coming.**

 **Sesshomaru.**  
 **His white hair moving like water behind him as he nearly floated across the sky. Always a man of class, he even looked dignified while flying.**

**She had hoped to catch a glimpse of him as she passed, but this was far better, even if unexpected.**

 **Was he coming to get revenge on her for sending Suikotsu to kill that most beloved mate of his?**

**But the way he was looking at her now made her take pause.**

 **There was no rage, no killing intent of any kind. Not even anger.**

 **He looked almost...**

 **Lost.**

 **Kagura stared hard into his beautiful eyes, it desturbed her greatly.**

 **Yes, lost.**  
 **A look she knew all too well from seeing it in Naraku's eyes in the past.**

 **And the few times she had looked into a mirror at her own eyes...**

 **It was not right, not on him.**

 **Intensity, or cold detachment, even that rare kindness.**

**Not this look of a man who knew not what he wanted, nor what to do, it wasn't right.**

**What had that human done to him?**

**Did the little wretch finaly tell him about her secret visits with Naraku?**

 **When his stare was creeping her out, she had enough.**

 **"What do you want?" She asked, keeping her gard up.**

 **He blinked at her, and a tiny hint of confusion flashed, before it was then replaced by that cold indifference.**

 **"What does Naraku have you doing?"**

**Kagura snorted.**  
 **Did he think she knew something of use to him?**

 **"I'm just a babysitter for one of his new creations. He's not so forgiving when it comes to betrayal as you seem to be." The last half was laced in a question, eyebrow raised.**

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.**

 **"I have no desire to kill you." He stated coldly.**

 **And why not?**  
 **Naraku is on the list, but not me?**  
 **Why?**  
 **Does he feel SORRY for me?**

 **"Is that so? Don't tell me you care."**

 **Sesshomaru gave no reaction.**

 **Okaaay?**  
 **The fact he didn't DENY it was odd...**

 **Now it was her turn to glare.**

**"If information is all you want you can go back to your woman." She snapped.**

 **Sesshomaru winced.**  
 **As if she had tried to slap him.**

 **What in the world?**

 **"You don't know?" He said, calm mask back in place.**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **As she spoke, Kagura looked behind him, seeing the girl child, the imp, yet no trace of the human thorn that was forever in her side.**

 **Red eyes went wide at the fact, and darted back to Sesshomaru.**

 **"Where is your mate?" She demanded.**

 **Sesshomaru glanced away from her stare, something unexpected.**

**Shame, anger, and such an intense sadness was plain as day in his eyes.**

 **"We are... currently apart."**

 **The bitterness in his voice was like a dagger to her chest.**

 **Kagura didn't like seeing this.**  
 **Seeing HIM this way.**

 **"What happened?" She could not help but ask, trying not to reach out to a man who would most likely bite.**

 **Sesshomaru grew tense, flashing red eyes her way, a rare snarl in his voice.**

**"Ask your MASTER what happened."**

 **Kagura backed away from him.**  
 **Not out of fear, but utter shock.**

 **For him to get this angry, to SHOW it...**  
 **He hardly EVER showed what it was he was feeling on the outside.**

 **That girl, she couldn't have left him, could she? Or had Naraku finaly done something to make her his own?**

 **With a frown, she looked the man in front of her up and down.**

 **No.**  
 **He wouldn't have let Naraku take her for himself, no matter what.**

 **Then had he finaly grown tired of the human? That seemed even less likely then the first, but she could hope.**

**Sesshomaru was looking away again, eyes back to normal. But what made her worry was the fact the great and noble Yokai Lord was shaking.**

 **Shaking from something other then anger, but she didn't know what.**

 **The silence was driving her mad.**

**"Oh? So you let her go at last did you? Finaly decided a human to be a far beneath you?" She teased, searching for his reaction.**

 **His head jerked back to her, glaring.**

**"This one did not LET her go!" He snapped at her.**

 **Ah, so he didn't WANT her to leave.**  
 **Did that mean she left him of her own desire? Or had he offended her enough in an argument that she left?**

 **"Then what DID you do?" She pressed.**

 **A look she had never seen flashed in his eyes and over his face.**

 **GUILT.**

 **He had done something.**  
 **And from that look? More then words.**

 **Did he accidentily hurt her?**  
 **No. He said Naraku knew what had happened, and she didn't think her master would just stand by if the stupid human was harmed.**

**"Well? What. Did. YOU. Do?" If she didn't find out, she would go mad.**

 **"I did not mean to..." Was a barely heard whisper, and he could not look at her as he said it.**

 **Suddenly, his whole body language changed. He seemed to shudder, and then stood tall, glaring. Once more angry and uncaring.**

 **"It is not your concern." He stated in a nearly bored tone.**

 **What the hell?**  
 **He nearly told me, and now he seems not to feel guilty at all...**

**Something was seriously wrong.**  
 **He was NOT himself.**

 **But then, she sighed, who was SHE to act as if she knew him?**

 **"So why DID you come to me?" She asked carefuly.**

 **Deciding to change subject, seeing as how unsteady this one made him.**

 **Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and took a breath, calming down from whatever battle was going on inside.**

 **"This one does not know..."**

 **His eyes flashed open, staring hard into her own.**

 **Kagura seen something then.**

**Some part of him, some deep part, was asking for her help.**

 **But WHAT kind of help?**  
 **What was he fighting?**

 **The sun was just starting to get lower in the sky, making the few clouds become the same beautiful gold of the man's eyes. His sad and lost eyes.**

**Sesshomaru turned his back to her, as if to take his leave.**

 **"So, where is that girl?" She tried, wanting him to give her more of a clue as to what had happened.**

 **Sesshomaru stood silent for so long with his back to her that she thought he may never answer.**

 **The wind seemed to respond to her nerves, as a cold breeze kicked up, making his hair sway.**

 **"I do NOT care." Was his icy reply.**

 **The hate in his voice froze her, and the breeze came to a halt.**

 **Kagura knew, despite her not wanting to know, that he DID love Akane.**

 **She had seen it grow and consume him, showing a side that made her ache to be the one he showed it to.**

 **A love so intense and deep that all one needed to do was look at the two together in order to see it.**

**This hate was not possible.**

 **"If you have nothing for me, then I have no need of you." He said in that smooth empty tone.**

 **Kagura watched Sesshomaru leave.**  
 **Watched him go back to those he kept close and protected.**

 **That Akane woman should be there.**  
 **The fact she was not bothered Kagura in a way that made no sense.**

 **She should be HAPPY about this.**

 **Yet, she was not.**  
 **It mad her stomach turn to see the man she loved acting so strange.**

**There was NO WAY that a love which was soul deep could suddenly turn to such a cruel hate.**

 **A hate he seemed to be fighting.**

**And what was with that look?**  
 **The lost and helpless expression that she had just nearly missed flash in those golden eyes?**

 **"What can I do?" She whispered to herself as she watched him.**

 **He had landed, never looking back.**  
 **The girl child was watching her, a worried frown on her face while the green imp glared dagers.**

 **Kagura had been on her way to find Hakudoshi, who once again had left without telling her where to.**

 **The boy gave her an odd feeling in her gut, and she had been trying to figure out just what he was doing.**

 **But now, well, she had another place to go, even if Naraku had made it clear he didn't want her near him anymore.**

 **But she HAD to know just what the hell had happened.**

 **Despite Sesshomaru's act of anger, all she could see was a heartbroken man.**

 **And if that human wench was the cause, not even Naraku would keep**  
 **her from kicking Akane's ass.**

 **"Is Kagura leaving?" Jaken asked, a bit relieved.**

 **"Sure looks like it, Jaken-sama. But I wonder what she wanted." Rin said.**

 **Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye, still unsure as to why he had spoken to her to begin with.**

 **As he had thought, she knew nothing.**  
 **So then why had he gone to her?**

 **"Rin." He said, getting thier attention.**

 **"Yes, Papa?" She looked worried, an expression she wore often lately.**

 **"Gather your things."**

 **Rin smiled, being cheerful despite the fact she had to be tired.**

 **"Okay!"**

**He caught her give a shiver as she went to clean up, and felt guilty.**

 **Soon he would need to get his child some winter worthy clothing.**

 **It was getting cold so early.**  
 **Instead he should be making a fire, not setting out into the night.**

 **But they could not lose track of the birds, so He moved away, choosing the best place to start in order to follow the course in the sky.**

 **"Setting out again? It's nearly night as it is, why not make camp?" Jaken did his best to whine quietly.**

 **"Hush, Jaken-sama! Or do you want to be stepped on again?" Rin laughed.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed to himself.**

 **Indeed, they SHOULD make camp, but he felt it in his bones...**

 **Naraku was not too far ahead.**

**That soft voice in his head was telling him to move on, despite the chill in the air and the small ones who just seemed to be slowing him down.**

 **Sesshomaru frowned to himself, not liking these thoughts that tended to come to him at random times.**

 **Yes, Rin and Jaken took time from his goals, but he did NOT resent them for doing so. He LIKED taking care of his family, despite the few annoyances.**

 **Shaking his head to clear it, he looked back to the girl who was going to get Ah-Uhn from his sleep.**

 **"Rin?"**

 **Pausing in her work, she looked to him with hope in those warm brown eyes.**

 **His tone had given away what he was to say next, the fact she caught it surprised him a bit.**

 **"We shall make camp instead." He stated, with a hint of an apology.**

 **Beaming her loving smile at him, she happily began to unpack once more.**

 **"Thank you Papa! I was getting a little tired anyway."**

 **A smile came to him as he watched her start to skip about.**

 **His daughter was easy to please.**

 **"Thank goodness..." Jaken whispered to himself as he too, began to get the blankets set out.**

 **Hearing a growl off in the distance, Sesshomaru went stiff.**

 **A low level yokai was skulking about not that far ahead.**

 **His claws twitched in anticipation.**  
 **A good kill is just what he needed to calm his nerves.**

**"Stay here, as I get the wood tonight."**

 **Rin was watching him before he spoke, and grinned.**

**"Okay Papa! Be careful!" Rin clearly knew his sign of danger.**

 **With a nod and a smile he took off into the fading light of day.**


	58. Chapter 58 Winds Of Change

**WINDS OF CHANGE.**

 **Kagura flew like the devil was on her heels toward her masters current location.**

 **Even if she knew this was NOT a good idea at all, foolish in fact.**

 **Going to see him.**

 **She must truly have a death wish.**

 **Naraku had told her the last time that if he did not call for her, she was to stay out of his sight.**

 **"Unless you want that heart of yours crushed before those pretty red eyes..." He had said.**

 **She could see that dark glare of his even now, as well as the aura of cruel intent swirling.**

 **All because of that woman.**

 **"Hmph. Just what is so great about her? Great enough that they BOTH have fallen victim to her..."**

 **Akane Akiha was human.**  
 **Weak, useless, odd looking, not to mention the least feminine girl this side of Japan, and far too mouthy.**

 **Kagura's eye narrowed as she recalled the times she had spied on Akane and Sesshomaru.**

 **She showed no respect for him.**  
 **Even if the exchanges between them were a tad... comical.**

 **Yes.**  
 **The girl DID at least have spunk.**

 **A chuckle escaped her, for she did understand why Naraku was angry with her, even if she didn't want to see things his way.**

 **Trying to kill the woman he loved was not a good way to win herself a spot on his favorite creation list.**

 **If he even HAD a list...**

 **Did Naraku keep track of all the creations he made? Did he only think of them as pawns, to use and forget once done with them?**

 **"I rather not know..." She said to herself as she flew.**

 **Frowning, she increased her speed.**  
 **It was still early morning after all, the sun was just barely coming up.**

 **She needed to get to Naraku before he took off for the day.**

 **She could sense him when he was still, but once on the move she lost track of him. Kagura supposed her odd connection was because the man was her creator.**

 **Creator. Master. Father. None of the words felt right. She hated calling him 'Master'.**

 **Whenever Kagura tried to figure out what title worked best, all she got was a massive headache.**

 **She had one now, actually.**

 **After that odd meeting she had with Sesshomaru last night, Kagura had decided that finding Naraku was to be top priority.**

 **She just HAD to know what in all the hells had happened between the three of them.**

 **The yokai birds that had been a plague upon the area were just ahead of her now, so she took a higher course, hiding herself inside a low cloud to hide her feather.**

 **The birds didn't notice her.**  
 **Flying on toward a far off mountain, she went back down when they were at last out of site.**

 **In her bones she knew that Naraku had something to do with them.**

 **He normally was behind such yokai attacks after all.**

 **Coming out of the cloud just as her clothes were getting wet, Kagura went for the cliff below.**

 **She felt Naraku there.**

 **No matter what, even if he punished her for going against him, she had questions in need of answering.**

 **Like why Sesshomaru was acting so strange, and where the hell was that pain in the ass woman?**

 **As she came to the place that felt of Naraku's presence, Kagura paused to see a building of wood, too high up for any humans to have made, as there was no path to it.**

 **Why did he do THAT?**  
 **He's never cared before if he slept on dirt or rocks...**

 **Slowly, and with caution, Kagura landed on the deck.**

 **All was silent. Inside was just barely lit with the rising sun.**

 **Stepping inside, she froze.**

 **And quickly had to cover her mouth to hide a short laugh that bubbled up from her throat.**

 **But how could she not laugh even a little, at this site?**

 **She had NEVER seen him like this.**

 **Naraku was asleep.**  
 **But that was not the part that had taken her off gard.**

 **He was sleeping with the Akane woman, both curled up next to each other, and he was cuddled up to her chest like a sleeping child.**

 **His head under her chin while her arm draped over his shoulders.**

 **He was even sleeping with his mouth half open.**

 **It was oddly one of the cutest things Kagura had ever seen in her short life, and from the most least likely of people to boot.**

 **Another giggle tried to make it's way free, and she held it down as best she could.**

 **She was NOT expecting this.**

 **As if he had heard her laugh, Naraku made a sound and rolled onto his back, arms and legs spread wide.**

 **Akane simply curled up under his arm like a cat in her sleep.**

 **Kagura's face heated.**

 **I should not be seeing this.**  
 **What the hells is she DOING here?**  
 **Why do they look so... Ack.**

 **Why. The. Hell. Is. SHE. Here?**

 **Shaking her head, she stepped back out to the deck, staring at the rising sun with a frown she could not wipe off her face no matter what.**

 **WHAT did I just see?**  
 **How the hell could that evil bastard look almost... sweet.**

 **It shouldn't be POSSIBLE.**  
 **But there he was, sleeping inside, looking comical and innocent.**

 **WHAT. THE. HELL.**

 **It was freaking odd to see him that way. Not right. Not right at all.**

 **"What is wrong with me?" She whispered aloud.**

 **Why was she freaking out so bad?Just because she had never seen him acting like anything other then a monster? Maybe.**

 **A male groan came from inside, making her jump and turn around.**

 **It was followed by a female sighing as if stretching out.**

 **Clearly they were waking up...**

 **"Here goes nothing." She muttered.**

 **Naraku felt Akane next to him the moment his mind awoke.**

 **A smile crossed his lips before he felt another person close.**

 **Going tense until he knew who it was, he groaned and ran a hand over his face.**

 **"What does SHE want?" He sighed.**

 **Akane stirred and stretched beside him, sighing sleepily.**

 **Kagura didn't even knock.**  
 **She came in, looking at everything but them, cheeks a bit more pink then normal.**

 **Did she watch us sleep?**

 **He glared, annoyed at having his time with Akane interupted.**

 **Stretching out on the floor, he waited until she got the nerve to look at him. It took a moment.**

 **"Did I not tell you to keep away from me, Kagura?" He hissed.**

 **His tone jolted Akane awake.**  
 **She sat up quickly, alert, used to fighting first thing in the morning.**

 **"It's alright, my dear. Just a very annoying guest." He assured her.**

 **Naraku remained on the floor, too lazy to sit up for the rude intruder.**

 **"Kagura?" Akane calmed, but was wise to remain leery.**

 **The woman eyed Akane, that look of dissaproval making the red shine like big rubies.**

 **"What is that HUMAN doing here?"**

 **Akane's blue eyes went wide at her words, a look of pure guilt in them.**

 **"Did-did you watch us sleep?"**

 **A blush was a dead give away.**  
 **Kagura glanced away with a look he had never seen on her.**

 **"So what if I did? Trust me, I get no kicks watching you two cuddle."**

 **Naraku blinked.**

 **Was she, teasing them?**  
 **She had never teased him before.**

 **Akane gave a yip before looking at the floor. Simply adorable.**

 **"W-we were just staying warm, it's cold at night." She sputtered.**

 **Naraku smiled at her, which only made her blush worse when she caught him staring.**

 **"I don't care. I didn't even want to see that in the first place." Kagura got that odd look again.**

 **Embarrast?**  
 **Was that it maybe?**  
 **Interesting.**

 **"You're mighty mouthy today." He cut in, making Kagura go silent.**

 **Slowly, Naraku sat up, so close to Akane that they bumped arms.**

 **Akane glanced at him, then quickly fixed her clothes that had moved in the night. Taking his attention to the way her blue shirt rode high.**

 **Her back was in full view before she fixed it. And he tried not to stare too long at her chest while she fixed the front of the shirt.**

 **It was clear on her face that Akane didn't know how to respond to the woman glaring in the doorway.**

 **"Kagura." He drolled out, letting his darker self free, he turned a cold stare to his creation.**

 **He never seen her as his child.**

 **In truth, he didn't know what he felt about this woman. A woman who was just as jealous as himself.**  
 **Just as stubborn. Just as cruel.**

 **"Do not make me repeat myself again. WHAT do you want." He added while standing up.**

 **Kagura looked to him, anger fading to that nervous frustration which she always had in his presence.**

 **"I have questions." She stated.**

 **"And I have no time to answer them. Get out." He said coldly.**

 **Kagura went stiff. Fists so tight they were white.**

 **"I have to talk to that human."**

 **His eyes flashed in anger.**  
 **She dare ignore him?**

 **"I said get out." Naraku held out his hand, and her heart took form.**

 **Akane gasped, staring at the beating thing in his palm.**

 **"Naru, what are you doing?"**

 **"Getting my way." He mused with a smug smile.**

 **Kagura took a step away, hand to her chest as if feeling the missing organ inside.**

 **"B-but I have to-"**

 **Naraku held tighter, fingers closing in around the heart.**

 **Red eyes went wide, another step away, but still that stubborn look.**

 **"Go ahead, do it! I'm not leaving until I get answers- Argh!"**

 **Kagura let out a yell of pain as he clenched her heart, crushing it.**

 **"The little dragon requires my help. She is here until I have time to do so, that is all you need knowing."**

 **He could not help but sound bored.**  
 **This always happened with Kagura.**  
 **She would make demands, but have no ground to stand on.**

 **Annoying woman...**

 **Kagura could only moan in pain as his hold got tighter.**

 **"STOP IT!"**

 **Naraku froze in shock as Akane stood up and walked right up to him, right in his face.**

 **"I said STOP!" She slapped him, making Kagura gasp.**

 **Naraku wasn't sure what shocked him the most, the slap itself, or the loud sound it made in the room.**

 **He stared at the glaring girl before him, maroon eyes wide.**

 **Akane hit him.**

 **Had she ever HIT him before?**  
 **Not as herself at least, the time in Sesshomaru's body didn't count.**

 **Why did she have to do it so HARD?He could feel the hand print taking form even now.**

 **"What the HELL?!" He snapped.**

 **Her blue eyes like living blue lightning as she moved to hit him again. Akane looked both fierce and beautiful, and not human at all.**

 **What little anger he had toward her for the mark faded to a mild fear.**  
 **She rarely glared like THAT.**

 **"How COULD you!" She yelled.**

 **Naraku released his hold on the heart, letting it sink back into his hand and out of site.**

 **He then raised his hands in peace while taking a few steps back.**

 **"I stopped, I stopped, don't hit me!"**

 **Akane let out a VERY dragon like growl before shoving her way past him and going to Kagura.**

 **What the hell had gotten into her?**

 **Naraku watched in awe as she held onto the hunched over woman.**

 **"Are you okay?" She asked, helping her to stand once more.**

 **Kagura groaned, and looked at her with an expression that had to mirror his own.**

 **Shock, awe, and confusion.**

 **"What... what did you go and do that for huh?" Kagura snapped, shoving the girl away.**

 **"How dare you touch her." He growled, about to go to them.**

 **"Back up, BOTH of you!" Akane said suddenly, placing her arms out as she came between them.**

 **She gave him a pointed look, a silent order to not move.**

 **He nodded, but frowned at her, his hands still raised to not get hit.**

 **Why was she coming between them? After everything Kagura had done to her, WHY would she be trying to protect her?**

 **Akane gently touched the other woman's shoulder, looking her over with open concern.**

 **That motherly expression on her face, like when he got hurt just a few days before.**

 **"Is the pain gone?" She asked.**

 **In stunned silence, Kagura nodded.**  
 **Not making a move to push her away this time.**

 **Akane gave her a beaming smile.**

 **"Thank goodness. I'm sorry about that, I thought he was doing better lately. He shouldn't have used force to get what he wanted."**

 **Akane released the woman from her gentle hold, stepping back.**

 **Both Naraku and Kagura gaped at what she just said.**

 **What am I to her?**  
 **A puppy in training or something?**

 **"She wasn't listening!" He snapped.**

 **"So you HURT her? Naru, would you do something like that to ME if I wasn't following your orders?"**

 **Naraku stared like she was stupid.**  
 **The dumbstruck expression on his face made it clear.**

 **"Of course NOT!" He tossed his hands up in the air.**

 **Was she crazy?**  
 **What did that have to do with it?**

 **She looked at him, pleading for him to understand.**

 **"If you would not be that cruel to me, then why with someone else?"**

 **Naraku paused.**  
 **He blinked, opened his mouth, and closed it again in frustration.**

 **"Because they are not you?" He said, not fully sure.**

 **"Naru-honey, you can't do that. You have to use words, not pain. I keep telling you these things."**

 **He felt like a child being scolded by his mother. He didn't like it.**

 **What made it worse was how Kagura was staring back and forth between them, clearly amused.**

 **The woman nearly had a smirk on her face for how Akane was allowed to speak to him.**

 **"If you think I'm going to treat THIS one nice, we have a problem." He stated while pointing.**

 **Kagura only gave a silent glare.**

 **Akane sighed, and gave him a sad smile, shaking her head.**

 **"If you can forgive Sesshy for hurting me, you can do the same for her too. After all, she only did what YOU would have done."**

 **"Ack." He looked away.**

 **Naraku felt a pain in his chest, which made no sense given the fact he did not have a heart.**

 **"That's... not fare." He mumbled, still not looking at her.**

 **"I know, but it's fact. Besides, how do you expect your sister to learn better ways if you still treat her so badly all the time?"**

 **There was a dead silence.**

 **Both maroon and red eyes looked at each other in shock and horror.**

 **""SISTER?"" Was the unified answer from both Naraku and Kagura.**

 **"No duh!" She laughed at their comical reaction.**

 **Akane snapped her fingers and gave a wink, smiling at them.**

 **"Of course! Kanna, Kagura, all of them are your siblings. Even the more, umm, ugly ones."**

 **Naraku rolled his eyes and snorted at how she said that.**

 **Not HIS fault the first few didn't turn out so great. It was a learning curve after all.**

 **"But he MADE us." Kagura cut in.**

 **"Not like I would ever possibly see him as a father, but how the hell do you see us as siblings?" She added.**

 **"Indeed. HOW?" He agreed, thinking that she had at last gone mad.**

 **Akane looked deep in thought for a moment, finger on her chin, biting her lower lip.**

 **"Well... It's like with twins. You are all made from one original cell, or person in this case. Twins start off as one being before getting split into two or more. So I see it as the same kind of thing."**

 **More silence.**  
 **This one lasting far longer then the first time.**

 **"Your crazy." Kagura stated.**

 **"Yes, very much so." He could not help but agree, causing a rare hint of a smile on her red lips.**

 **But Kagura also looked at him as if surprised by his joke, and also a bit shocked he nearly made her smile.**

 **Had he not ever shown the others his most wonderful wit?**

 **How unfortunate for them...**

 **Akane just laughed at both of their reactions, shrugging.**

 **"Well, you guys don't have to agree with me on it. Just an opinion."**

 **Naraku thought about it.**  
 **He was more caring toward Kanna, like a child, or younger sibling...**

 **Kagura was always an odd kind of relationship. He in some way cared, maybe, but not like she was a child.**

 **Possibly a younger sister?**  
 **An annoying sister who was too much like himself to get along?**

 **Hmm...**  
 **He would have to ponder this more on a later day.**

 **"SO," Akane said, giving them both a stern look before continuing.**

 **"No more fighting. Kagura came to ask you something. She is just as emotionally involved as all of us. So she deserves answers."**

 **Naraku let out a dramatic sigh before plopping on the floor.**

 **He was already tired, and the sun had yet to fully rise.**

 **"Fine." He said with only a slight pout in his voice.**

 **But Naraku couldn't help it.**  
 **He hated not getting his way.**

 **Akane sat next to him, and gave his shoulder a playful nudge.**

 **"Drama queen." She teased.**

 **Again, he rolled his eyes.**  
 **But he smiled too.**

 **Kagura watched them, seeming to be still in shock at the way he was when around Akane.**

 **But this was him.**  
 **It was time he stopped hiding that.**  
 **He supposed he didn't have to be a jerk ALL the time.**

 **"Well, are you going to tell us why you came here or what?" He said with a defeated sigh.**

 **After a moment, Kagura, his possible sister, sat down.**

 **Looking away to gather her thoughts, she became tense once more, all relaxation gone.**

 **"Sesshomaru, does he KNOW you're with him?" She asked, glaring.**

 **And just like that, the mood in the room changed once again.**

 **Naraku glanced to Akane, seeing her face drop and the blue of her eyes darken.**

 **Why the hell did Kagura have to bring THAT up?**

 **"What business is it of yours?" He could not help but snap.**

 **Akane elbowed him in the side.**  
 **He held in a groan and went silent.**

 **Akane looked him in the eyes.**

 **"We need to tell her the truth, Naru. Because we could use all the help we can get." She stated.**

 **Naraku frowned, but said nothing.**

 **What 'Help' could they get from this woman? A woman who would love it if they both died by the hand of a possessed Sesshomaru.**

 **As if reading his very thoughts somehow, Akane narrowed her eyes at him, capturing his attention.**

 **"She loves Sesshomaru, just as you love me. It is unfare to act as if she plays no part in our lives. And in all honesty I hardly doubt she would be happy about this."**

 **"Enough!" Kagura cut in, making them both look to her.**

 **Her red eyes intense, shoulders just starting to shake.**

 **"Sesshomaru is not himself, that much I know for sure. And you just confirmed my suspicions earlier by saying that he DID hurt you. My guess is that he does not know the two of you are together right now..."**

 **She turned to look Akane deep in the eyes, no longer a hate, but a sadness and confusion.**

 **"You. He is lost without you. So tell me, why would you leave him alone in the first place. What could have happened to make him hurt the one he so clearly loves?"**

 **It was clear on her face that Akane was taken aback by the woman's words, shocked that Kagura would admit that Sesshomaru loved her.**

 **Akane's eyes teared up, so he slipped his hand onto her back in silent support.**

 **"Is he, is Sesshomaru, that bad?"**

 **Akane was pale.**  
 **Worry clear in her voice.**

 **Kagura seemed just as worried.**  
 **And Naraku could tell that, like he, she truly cared about the mutt.**

 **"He's okay, health wise I suppose, but he just seemed lost to me."**

 **Akane took a breath, and nodded.**

 **"Okay... Good, I suppose. At least he's taking care of himself. Did you, maybe, see Rin?"**

 **Kagura gave a light smile, touched by the concern in Akane's voice.**

 **"I did see her, from afar. She looks fine, maybe cold, but well."**

 **Akane frowned, glaring at her feet.**

 **"He needs to get her winter clothes soon. We were going to get some next time we went to my place, but that might not happen now..."**

 **Naraku smiled.**  
 **Even now, she thought of her small family with such caring.**

 **He loved that about her.**  
 **Glad that he was a part of it.**

 **"I'm certain he will keep her warm and safe, little dragon."**

 **Akane blushed at his praise to her man, and looked back up.**

 **Kagura watched Akane, seeming to come to some kind of decision.**

 **With a nod to herself, she reached out and touched the girl's hand.**

 **"Please, I just, I want to help. Tell me everything. Whatever is going on, I want to make it right."**

 **Naraku believed her.**  
 **Kagura seemed to have decided to try and let go of her jealousy in order to make the one she loved happy once again, as he had done.**

 **Maybe he had been wrong about the red eyed woman.**

 **Akane glanced his way, and he gave a silent okay to telling her.**

 **And so they did.**

 **Both Akane and Naraku told of when Sesshomaru had began to act strange around them, the night that Akane had been harmed and the day things fell apart.**

 **About Ikari Shitto, and the only way she would leave the dog lord alone.**

 **All the while Naraku watched the face of this woman.**

 **One so like himself, and so different at the same time. He could tell by her expressions that she did love the dog lord, as he loved Akane.**

 **She was worried, concerned, and horrified at what she heard.**

 **When the tale was told they all sat in contemplation.**

 **The air in the shack warmed as the sun got higher in the sky.**

 **They could see each other perfect now, no longer in half shadows.**

 **"Possessed... how? Who? Just who else knows about you three?" Kagura said to nobody in particular.**

 **"None that I know about." Akane said in a hopeless tone.**

 **"I secretly thought you might have something to do with it." Naraku admitted to them.**

 **Kagura's eyes flashed.**

 **"How DARE you. I would never harm the one I care about."**

 **He did his best to not roll his eyes or say something nasty.**

 **"Just saying." He shrugged.**

 **That old hate was taking form in her red eyes again.**

 **"As if I would be so cruel as to do something that evil! I am NOT you."**

 **His eyes flashed daggers.**

 **"Just WHAT is that supposed to-"**

 **"People please!" Akane shouted, making them jump.**

 **"We need to get ALONG in order to work together. No heart crushing, no insults about past actions. From this moment, we all start fresh, and no fighting. Ya got me?" She said in a orderly manner, clapping both her hands at the end.**

 **"Yes ma'am." Naraku said with a gulp, sitting straight up.**

 **"Yeah, sure." Kagura blinked, a bit shocked by the girl.**

 **Akane batted her eyes and gave a fake innocent smile.**

 **"Oh goodie! Now we can all play nice and work together!"**

 **Naraku snorted at her play, and shook his head.**

 **"Is she always like this?" Kagura asked him, a half smile on her face.**

 **"Afraid so. Dog lord, spider, human, yokai, she's the same no matter who she talks to." He smiled.**

 **"Huh..."**

 **"I'm RIGHT here people!" Akane said with a pouty face.**

 **""We know."" They said together.**

 **A strange look passed between the two, one that never had before.**

 **Had they EVER had this kind of a conversation before?**

 **"See? You two are SO siblings."**

 **They both rolled their eyes.**

 **"So then," Naraku decided to get back on track again.**

 **Even if he was the one who normally got OFF track...**

 **See?**  
 **He was maturing after all.**

 **"Just how could you help in this situation, Kagura? What do you have to offer? Anything?" He said.**

 **After a moment, she nearly perked up, realizing something.**

 **"Actually, when you accused me of being the one, a most interesting thought crossed my mind."**

 **"If it's an insult, I do believe we are under orders not to use them."**

 **His comment caused a rare laugh to escape his 'sister'.**

 **Hm.**  
 **Would have to get used to that...**

 **"NO, you fool. I have a fairly good idea as to who might be behind it."**

 **"Aha! She called me a fool! I must insist you hit her." Naraku looked to Akane with wide eyes.**

 **"What?" She said, baffled.**

 **"Hit her! You hit me ALL the time for doing stupid things." He whined.**

 **"Does she now?" Kagura seemed truly interested.**

 **"I am so NOT hitting her." Akane crossed her arms and frowned at him like he made no sense.**

 **"But why not?"**

 **"Your getting off topic!" She then reached out and hit his arm.**

 **"Ouch...cruel woman!"**

 **Drats, he HAD got off topic, and after he tried to stay on it too...**

 **So much for being mature.**

 **Kagura clearly wanted to laugh, but instead she cleared her throat.**

 **"Hakudoshi." She stated coolly.**

 **Once more, as seemed to be the theme of the morning, all fell into utter silence.**

 **Akane frowned, thinking.**

 **Did she even know about that one yet? And why the hell had he never once thought of this?**

 **His eyes lit up when he too, put two and two together.**

 **Of COURSE!**  
 **Naraku had even seen the boy spy on Sesshomaru's camp not that very long ago.**

 **Kagura seen him catch on, and decided to continue.**

 **"Hakudoshi has been acting odd as of late. Hells, more like just shortly after being born. He's been taking off without a word and-"**

 **"The boy plots my death. This is nothing new to me. I knew he would from the moment I decided to cast him out from me." Naraku cut it.**

 **"Fine." She snapped at him.**

 **"But do you know WHAT he's been doing? Where he goes?" She added.**

 **He frowned, feeling a bit ashamed.**

 **"Well, no. Not for a while at least. I have been somewhat distracted..."**

 **"As he knew you would be." Akane said with a nod.**

 **"So this Hakudoshi boy is who you placed 'Them' into?" She added in pure curiosity.**

 **"Yes. With full intention of killing him after getting this jewel shard."**

 **"Looks like you took to long, and now he has a plan even the great and knowing Naraku didn't see coming his way." Kagura sneered.**

 **He was about to reply when Akane gave a warning growl.**

 **"No insults." She reminded them.**

 **"Very well." Kagura sighed with a shrug, looking bored.**

 **"But now what?" She added, looking to Akane for an answer.**

 **"Easy peasy! YOU can try and keep an eye on Sesshy for us. He's used to you following him. Naru can send an insect or two to spy on this boy. Seems he's the most likely person behind this, but even knowing that does not help." Akane stated.**

 **"True. Knowing who did it does not stop the fact it was done." He said with a concerned face.**

 **The boy huh?**  
 **What else was he up too?**

 **"Do you have a plan to set free Sesshomaru or not?" Kagura said, clearly worried.**

 **Akane went silent, looking sad and defeated, a look he HATED on her.**

 **Well, now or never I suppose...**

 **"Yes, I DO actually." He said with a smug smile.**

 **Akane jolted to gape at him, her blond waves flying about her face.**

 **"Since WHEN?!"**

 **"Since from the start."**

 **"And, umm, when was I to know this plan of yours?" She asked.**

 **"After I got the jewel shard." He said simply.**

 **"SERIOUSLY?!" Akane snapped, flexing her now 'zappy' hands.**

 **Naraku leaned away from her, eyes locked on those flexing fingers.**

 **He had done good to not be zapped so far, and intended to keep it that way. It looked painful.**

 **"I need the last shard for my idea to work, so no point in telling you until I knew I could GET the thing."**

 **"And just WHY does this last shard play an important part?" Kagura beat Akane to the punch.**

 **Naraku crossed his arms, annoyed at the doubt from both females.**

 **"I need one more power up to be able to pull my plan off. I can kinda do it now, but one more shard would make my plan fool proof."**

 **"'WHAT PLAN?!"" Both said in the same exhausted tone.**

 **"To clone Akane." Naraku stated with a beaming smile of pride.**

 **He thought himself brilliant for coming up with it.**

 **Sadly though, both ladies were just gawking at him like a couple of fish.**

 **His ego deflated greatly.**

 **"What? Is that not the most amazing idea?" He tried.**

 **"Your gonna clone me?!" Akane sputtered in shock.**

 **"Why the hell would you want TWO of this creature?!" Kagura yelped.**

 **"Yeah why would-Wait! What do you mean by THAT exactly?"**

 **"One of you is annoying enough."**

 **"And I just saved you from a heart crushing! How could you?" Akane said with mock hurt.**

 **"Yes... I did appreciate that. Fine then, I take it back. But still, I do not wish for two of you." Kagura said after a seconds pause.**

 **"And you think I DO? Last thing I need is ANOTHER woman who wants my man-"**

 **"Ah, but THIS one could be for Naraku, leaving you free to be with your mate." Kagura pointed out.**

 **"Ohmygod I could kiss you."**

 **"Please do not."**

 **"LADIES!" Naraku whined loudly at being completely ignored.**

 **Both stopped their nearly playful banter to grin at him.**

 **Well fuck.**  
 **They had actually been TRYING to annoy him after all.**

 **He lost that game.**  
 **Without a doubt.**

 **Naraku cleared his throat and crossed his arms.**

 **"As much as I like seeing the two of you get along, I would like to know if you think my plan a good one."**

 **"He wants praise from us." Kagura stated, amused.**

 **"Your a good boy, Naru." Akane cooed to him.**

 **Frowning beyond belief, Naraku refused to reply to that.**

 **"Your so adorable when you pout."**

 **"I am not pouting, little dragon, I am annoyed." He stated.**

 **"I admit to never seeing this look on your face, dear BROTHER." Kagura said with a tease.**

 **Dear gods, Akane had currupted the woman! Now she would never fear him again at this rate.**

 **"Watch you tongue. I still hold your heart after all, SISTER." He sneered at her, not liking the fact the fear and respect he once had seemed to be fading away.**

 **Ah, there it was.**  
 **The flash of fear, of anger.**  
 **In an instant, Kagura had morphed back to her sulking self.**

 **"NARAKU!" Akane didn't have to hit him for him to know how much trouble that sentence had got him.**

 **Glaring, Akane stood up, looking down at him once more like a parent about to scold a child.**

 **He batted his eyes up at her, but it sadly had no effect.**

 **"That DOES it! I want you to promise me here and now that if Kagura helps us with the Sesshy problem, you WILL give her that heart back. No tricks, no loop holes, nothing. It will be HER heart again."**

 **All the blood drained from his face.**  
 **If he had a heart, it would have stopped dead in mid beat.**

 **"You can make him do that?" Kagura was looking up at her in wonder and hope.**

 **Naraku felt a heat in his stomach at what she said.**

 **MAKE him?**  
 **HA! Like hells she could MAKE him do anything!**

 **Akane gave Kagura a sad smile, and her next words made his growing anger fade to nothing.**

 **"I can't make anyone do anything that they are not willing to try. I did not make him be nice to me, or not fight Sesshomaru, or pretty much leave Inuyasha and the others alone these past two months. So no, I can't MAKE him. But I do have faith that he will make the right choice."**

 **Shit.**  
 **He hated it when she said things like that. It made him sound so fucking NICE.**

 **He didn't like playing NICE with anyone other then his little dragon. It was rather FUN to play with others the way he liked.**

 **Kagura scoffed and looked away at her words, all hope gone from her pretty red eyes.**

 **For some reason, this bothered him.**

 **Naraku was used to the dislike that bordered on hate from Kagura.**  
 **Today was the first the two of them had gotten along in conversation.**

 **He rather... liked it better.**

 **But to lose the one thing that made sure she stayed loyal?**

 **Well, almost loyal...**

 **He stared at her.**  
 **At his 'sister'.**

 **"If you had your freedom, would you not just try and kill me?"**

 **Kagura blinked.**  
 **Frowned. Looked away.**

 **"I don't know." She said honestly.**

 **"What if you two really did start anew today?" Akane joined in.**

 **They both looked up at her.**

 **"If you only had to judge him by his actions today, would you kill him?"**

 **Kagura pondered this, as did he.**

 **Hells, HE would kill him.**  
 **He tried to hurt her, insulted her, and this was just today.**

 **"If he truly helps you get back with Sesshomaru, I think that I would most likely NOT kill him." Kagura said at last.**

 **Well, that was a shocker.**  
 **He didn't think she would say that.**

 **Was he touched by this?**  
 **Yes, maybe he was...**

 **Suddenly, Akane sat between them, reaching out and taking one of each of thier hands.**

 **"Starting today, the two of you are to work together. I consider Naru as my family, and so are you. Now the both of you need to act like it. No more pain, mind games, and lies."**

 **"And what of the Shikon Jewel? Do you not fear what he will do?" Kagura asked, but did not remove her hand from the girls.**

 **Akane smiled wide, the one that reminded Naraku of the sun.**  
 **Bright, warm, a promise of hope.**

 **"I trust with that too, he will make the right choice." She said firmly.**

 **Naraku felt an excited warmth fill him up at her praise.**

 **Akane believed in him that much?He could burst with pride.**

 **Kagura stared hard at each of them before giving a half smile.**

 **"Together then. I will let go of the past the day I get my heart back, this I do swear."**

 **Both now looked at him.**

 **With a swallow, he made his own vows out loud. A promise.**

 **"I shall return your heart to you as agreed, and work on how I treat those who should be... family."**

 **Akane pulled both of their hands together, making them take hold of one another.**

 **"From now on, we are family. We'll get the jewel shard, save Sesshy, and get rid of Hakudoshi!"**

 **With that last part, she released them, and they let go.**

 **"You DO know how stupid that all sounded, yes?" Kagura said, even if she was hiding a smile.**

 **"It's called a pep talk." Akane faked pouted, but also smiled.**

 **"It was very, what do you call it little dragon? Cheesy?" Naraku added with a grin.**

 **"Oh, do shut up!" Akane laughed.**

 **"This has been... odd. Not what I expected when flying here. But if I am to watch both Sesshomaru and the boy, I need to get back."**

 **Kagura stood, and they joined her on the deck. Only then did they notice the sun was fully out.**

 **"Be careful, okay?" Akane said as the woman got on her feather.**

 **Kagura frowned down at her.**

 **She seemed to be at a loss.**  
 **Confused maybe.**

 **"I hope you know, I still think of you as a thorn in my side. Sesshomaru may love you, but he deserves more then what a human can offer."**

 **Naraku, about to drag the woman back down, paused when Akane laughed lightly.**

 **"I couldn't agree more. So let's make a deal. When I die, you take good care of him, got it?"**

 **This took each by surprise.**

 **How can she say that with such a care free smile?**

 **Kagura's thoughts had to be the same, by her face.**  
 **Those red eyes wide orbs, and a rare blush to her cheeks.**

 **She did not respond while taking off to the sky above.**  
 **But as she went on her way, the reply echoed to them.**

 **"THEN YOU BETTER NOT DIE!"**


	59. Chapter 59 Rin's Hope

**RIN'S HOPE.**

 **She was bored.**  
 **Again. So. Very. Bored.**

 **Who knew she could be so addicted to that odd little game holder?**

 **Rin missed playing Pokemon more then she thought possible.**

 **Mama was right when she warned that 'video games' were addicting.**

 **She was THIS close to beating the Elite Four in the Pearl version...**

 **Ninetails was at level fifty!**

 **And she had just decided on turning her little Eevee into a Jolteon too.**

 **Maybe, if she asked REAL nice, Papa would go to Mama's home to charge it for her?**

 **And maybe, just MAYBE, that would be all he needed to go and say sorry to Mama too?**

 **If only both parents were not so stubborn about saying sorry...**

 **"Nah..." She shook her head at the childish hope.**

 **Rin couldn't ask him to go all the way back just for a game.**

 **He would also most likely see thru her ruse to the real motives.**

 **Pity that. But it wasn't a bad thing that he was so smart.**

 **"Sigh... Jaken-sama, how long until you think Papa gets back?"**

 **The imp was staring at the flames with the intense look of someone deep in another world.**

 **It took the count of three for her words to get thru. He blinked his big yellow eyes before looking to her.**

 **"Hm, wha? Oh, who knows? It is a little strange for him to be gone this long, that's for sure." He stated with a big frown.**

 **Rin nodded, copying the frown.**

 **Yes, Papa had been gone for nearly three days now. The longest since he and Mama had that fight.**

 **He had taken a long time to find a spot he thought safe to leave them, then took off to who knows where...**

 **"Stay in this cave. Do NOT go outside, for ANY reason. I have left plenty of wood and food inside. This one will return soon." He had said with a stern stare.**

 **"B-but milord, where are you off to at a time like this?" Jaken had the nerve to ask, wringing his hands.**

 **Sesshomaru had not answered, just gave that empty stare that used to be his everyday face.**

 **So Rin had piped up with a raised hand and worried look.**

 **"Papa, with all those scary birds around, why are you leaving?"**

 **His golden eyes softened when he looked at her, and he let out a sigh.**

 **"There are few things that take a priority over my desires. This just happens to be one of them. And where I go is far less safe for you then even this place."**

 **For a moment, it looked as if she hurt his feelings, and his next words only added to the thought.**

 **"Do not think that this one would leave if I did not think it safe."**

 **Rin's light brown eyes had went wide in surprise.**

 **"Oh no Papa, Rin does not think that even for a moment!" She assured.**

 **A small smile had been his response before taking to the sky.**

 **"Stay inside. I shall return."**

 **That had been two and a half days ago at this point.**

 **It was a chilly mid afternoon now, and they had yet to put out the fire since the night before.**

 **Rin was etching pictures into the stone and dirt walls with sticks and rocks for tools.**

 **The girl had been inspired to try and draw in a more realistic style when she had caught her Mama at night sketching a sleeping Papa.**

 **The pencil sketch was so life like that it had taken her breath away.**

 **"Keep this a secret, okay sweety?"**

 **Mama's face had been pink even in the fading fire light.**

 **"But it looks so GOOD! Why do you not want him to see?" Rin had asked, puzzled.**

 **Mama had smiled in a shy way, looking to the sleeping man with clear love in her eyes.**

 **This had been before they had become a couple.**

 **"I'm not sure how he would react..."**

 **Rin smiled happily, knowing that he would most likely be touched.**

 **"Okay, Rin will not tell."**

 **The blond girl winked and patted her brown hair before going back and adding detail to his clothes.**

 **Mama had given her a few tips after that, and Papa had ended up seeing the pad full of his mates artwork.**

 **Rin had been there the day the pad of paper had fallen out of Mama's bag, Papa had went to pic it up for her and froze mid reach.**

 **His eyes had gone wide.**  
 **The pad had opened to one of him.**  
 **In mid battle, his hair flying behind him, claws poised to attack, and that frightening look in his eyes.**

 **This one had also been done in color, making it look like a picture on Mama's phone thingy.**

 **And Rin could tell by the way his eyes shined and the color that came to his cheeks that she had been correct about his reaction.**

 **Sesshomaru was indeed very flattered by the likeness.**

 **When he handed the paper to a very, VERY, red Akane, both had locked eyes for a moment.**

 **Rin had seen something pass between them.  
Some unspoken thing which only added to the growing flame that was all too visible to Rin's eyes.**

 **Only a week after that, did the two become an official couple...**

 **Rin smiled at the memory, and stood back to admire her own work.**

 **This one was a rather good try at drawing her family, and it had taken up most of the morning.**

 **Rin and Jaken in a small field of sleeping flowers while Mama and Papa stood off to the side looking at a pretty night sky, holding hands.**

 **Rin smiled as she eyed her work.**

 **I'm getting MUCH better!**

 **She tilted her head, holding the rock she was using to her chin.**

 **Jaken looks perfect, and I got Papa just a bit taller then Mama.**

 **Just a few more touches...**

 **As she put the last touches to her Mama's hair, Rin felt a wetness running down her face.**

 **Placing fingers to her cheek proved to show that she was crying.**

 **"Oh dear, not again..." She quietly whispered to herself.**

 **Everytime she drew Mama lately she would start to cry.**

 **The small paper pad her Mama had left behind was filled with Rin's first and most recent pictures.**

 **It had taken time to get Papa's eyes just the right way, and Mama's hair proved to be strangely difficult.**

 **But the past four drawings were well enough for Rin to feel proud.**

 **Now if only Mama was here to show her budding talents too...**

 **"This is your best one yet! Too bad it's on a cave wall."**

 **"Eeeep!" Rin squeaked and jumped.**

 **Jaken blinked at her and rolled his eyes, used to spooking her.**

 **"Goodness girl! It's a good thing he isn't here right now. Do you recall the LAST time he caught you crying about that woman?"**

 **"Mama is NOT 'That Woman'! She is his mate, your friend, and my MOM.**  
 **Jaken-sama, why must you be so mean all the time?" She snapped.**

 **The imp backed away at her volume and blushed a bit, looking away.**

 **"W-well, she isn't coming back now is she? The best way to get over it is to act like it does not matter."**

 **Rin glared, little hands clenched tight and she had to drop the tiny drawing rock so it would not hurt her hand more.**

 **How could he think like that?!**

 **"Of COURSE she'll come back! Mama loves us, ALL of us! Papa just has to say sorry for hurting her, that's all. And say it's okay for her and Naraku to be friends..."**

 **Jaken let out a deep sigh, looking at her like she didn't understand.**

 **"Rin, maybe Lady Akane and that Naraku person were MORE then just friends. I think that is what caused Sesshomaru-sama to react that way in the first place-"**

 **"Maybe BEFORE. Like, in the past. But Rin is positive that after both Mama and Papa mated there was no chance of anything else." She said in a matter of fact, no room for debate so shut up, tone.**

 **Jaken just shrugged and shook his head, walking back to look at the flames once more.**

 **"Think what you like. Just don't use up tears on a memory."**

 **Rin glared after him, even if she understood his views.**

 **HE can choose to not hope.**  
 **To not wait for them to make up and for Mama to come home.**

 **Angry tears now flowed from her eyes, angry and bitter.**

 **"FINE!" She spat out.**

 **Jaken jolted and looked at her bug eyed, clearly worried, for she had never used that tone before.**

 **"If the ONLY reason Papa won't bring Mama home is because he thinks something might still be going on with Naraku, then why don't I just go ask him myself?"**

 **The green imp turned white and gaped at her in horror.**

 **"Foolish girl! What do you think he's been DOING?! Sesshomaru-sama hunts the man even now-"**

 **"But why would Naraku come out when he knows Papa is mad at him? If I go looking for him, he'll have no reason to be afraid."**

 **Her heart raced as the idea burst to life in her mind.**

 **PERFECT!**  
 **Naraku knew what she looked like, and would come out if she were to go looking for him.**

 **Mama said he was nice in person.**  
 **If he thought Rin was lost, he just had to show himself, right?**

 **Her tears slowed to a stop as a wide smile came to her face.**

 **"Rin, do NOT. I forbid it!" Jaken said as if he knew her thoughts.**

 **He was getting to his feet with that look of growing panic.**

 **But Rin did not wait for him to get up, knowing he would grab her and not let go until Papa came back.**

 **"Just you WAIT Jaken-sama! Rin will help make things better."**

 **The girl took off at top speed.**

 **Yes, she was going against Papa.**  
 **That did make her worry.**

 **But if she could talk to Naraku and make him tell Papa that nothing was going on, then all that was left was for Papa to say sorry to Mama.**

 **"Rin can do it!" She smiled as she ran further and further away.**

 **There was fallen leaves and broken branches all over the place.**

 **Since the area had so many cliffs, there were also big and little rocks everywhere.**

 **Thankfully, the shoes Mama had got her a while back helped to save her feet from what used to hurt.**

 **"Papa will forgive Rin." She said to herself as she ran into the trees.**

 **Jaken was calling after her, but his short legs were no match for a girl used to running from people.**

 **Ah-Uhn however, was faster then all of them, aside from Papa.**

 **After about fifteen minutes from her dash outside, the dragon horse was right above her and closing in.**

 **Rin came to a stop when she seen that it was alone. No Jaken-sama.**

 **Ah-Uhn landed just in front of her, staring with puzzled eyes.**

 **"Will you help me look for Naraku?"**

 **Both seemed to ponder this, she could tell Ah wanted too, but Uhn seemed to be thinking of what would await them once they got back to Sesshomaru...**

 **"If we can help Naraku and Papa be friends, then he HAS to go bring Mama back. He won't be mad."**

 **Rin batted her eyes at the creature, giving her best begging look.**

 **At last, both heads agreed, coming to her and leaning down.**

 **"Good boys!" She beamed happily.**

 **Jaken was closing in, so she got on top and took the reins.**

 **"Up we go!" Rin yelled just as the imp came out from a bush.**

 **"Get BACK here girl! Do you want Sesshomaru-sama to KILL me?!"**

 **"You know he won't!" She called.**

 **"If you get HURT he will!" He begged as he chased after them.**

 **Ignoring him, she took off higher.**

 **I can do this! I'll fix everything!**

 **Suddenly, a strong wind caused her and Ah-Uhn to be blown backwards.**

 **The creature let out a cry and shook both of it's heads.**

 **The wind did not let up.**

 **"What in the world?" Rin held a hand in front of her eyes.**

 **None other then Kagura seemed to appear from the clouds above.**

 **Rin gulped, but did nothing as the woman came down. The wind had come to a stop too.**

 **Kagura's red eyes looked to be for some reason, concerned?**

 **"And just what kind of crazed foolishness are you up to child?"**

 **Rin blinked.**  
 **She sounds amused.**

 **Why is she here again?**  
 **She was just talking to Papa a mere five days ago.**

 **"Lady Kagura... why are you...?"**

 **"LADY?" Kagura laughed, hiding her mouth with her fan.**

 **"My girl, you have manners, I'll give you that much. And I am here to keep you from going off to get hurt."**

 **"W-WHAT?!" Rin sputtered.**

 **Kagura laughed at whatever face she must have made, but she was in no hurry to answer.**

 **"Go back little girl. He will be back shortly and might have an actual panic attack if his human child has gone off to his enemy."**

 **Ah-Uhn was about to do just that, but Rin held tight and pulled him to a stop, turning to face Kagura.**

 **The woman was pretty.**  
 **In a creepy dark kind of way.**

 **The two stared at each other in mid air for the count of twenty.**

 **Red eyes staring as if bored into puzzled warm brown eyes.**

 **"Why is it that you care what Rin does all of a sudden? Did Papa ask you to watch me?" She tried.**

 **"No."**

 **"Did... Naraku?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Are you simply bored?"**

 **"Not really."**

 **Oh dear.**  
 **She didn't know the woman could be just as hard to talk to as Papa.**

 **Rin pouted, staring just as hard with her best stern glare.**

 **"Why are you here? And don't say to WATCH me. I mean, who ASKED you to watch me, and why now? You have never once cared about my well being before, so Rin has to wonder how it helps YOU."**

 **Kagura blinked and a tiny smile twitched at her lips.**

 **"I see now. You may be a cute kid, but your actually pretty smart too."**

 **Rin did her best not to react, to keep her stern face, despite the strange compliment.**

 **"Please do not make me ask again, and just tell me." She said, not wavering in her serious tone.**

 **"Hmm..." Kagura crossed her arms, looking amused and curious.**

 **"First off, you tell ME why you just went off into the blue. As smart as you seem to be, you know it isn't safe for a human child-"**

 **"Rin." She cut in.**

 **"Eh?" Kagura cocked her head.**

 **"I am Rin. Not human child, and not little girl. Rin." She stated.**

 **Kagura snorted, but smiled.**

 **"Very well. What are you doing out here all alone, RIN?"**

 **She glanced away.**

 **Do I trust her?**  
 **She tried to kill Mama...**

 **But Mama wanted to give her a second chance, so she should do the same kindness... right?**

 **On the plus side, this lady may just know where to find THAT man.**

 **With a breath, she looked back to the woman, bit her lip, and at last decided to give it a go.**

 **"Rin is... Rin is looking for Naraku."**

 **Kagura paused, as if shocked.**

 **Red eyes went wide as her jaw went slack, but she quickly shook her head and the look was replaced by one Jaken gave Rin often.**

 **"Are you MAD girl? Why in all the hells would you GO LOOKING for that man?!" Kagura gasped.**

 **Rin sat straight up, crossing her little arms with her most best Papa look of 'Watch your mouth'.**

 **"Rin has things to ask Naraku, and if he loves Mama then I have no reason to think he would hurt me."**

 **"Is that so?" She mused in a tone that was eerie, a somewhat teasing smile at her lips.**

 **Rin just nodded firmly.**

 **"You trust that Akane woman and all she thinks to be good?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Rin didn't back down despite the sarcasm coming her way.**

 **"Mama thinks YOU can be good. So Rin thinks you are the one to prove me right or wrong." She stated with a smug smile.**

 **The woman was clearly shocked.**  
 **She jolted and blushed just about as red as her pretty eyes.**

 **"Hmph! You get that mouth from your mother, that is for sure."**

 **Pride filled the girls chest, and she felt more sure of herself.  
**

 **Kagura stared at her a good long while, most likely thinking hard about her words.**

 **"Heh, your a smart girl. Stubborn to the bone, like a certain someone. Very well. I shall let you in on a little something, if only to keep you from going off on your own..."**

 **Rin's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she would be lying if she didn't admit to being curious.**

 **"What do you have to tell?"**

 **Kagura's eyes went bright, like she was pleased to share this secret information with her.**

 **"That woman you seek to bring home has never truly left you. Akane is still in this place, finding a way to make things right."**

 **Ah-Uhn's reaction was a mirror to her own at the news. Loud gasps and open mouths.**

 **"How do you know this? Why would Mama not come home? Why does my Papa think she's gone? Why-"**

 **"So many questions!" Kagura said with an actual laugh.**

 **Rin blushed and pouted, doing her best not to stick her tongue out.**

 **Kagura smiled at her, and moved further down, going to the ground.**

 **"Come. We'll land and I shall walk you back to the imp. Everything will be made clear along the way."**

 **Rin and Ah-Uhn followed without protest, a mad curiosity growing.**

 **Once on the ground, Rin jumped off her friends and walked side by side with a woman who just a month ago she could have claimed to hate.**

 **It was amazing how emotions could change so fast.  
Now she kinda sorta might like the woman.  
**

 **They had taken a few steps in silence, making her start to toy with her fingers.**

 **Looking up at Kagura, she found the woman staring back as they moved.**

 **"Lady Kagura, are you going to tell me something or not?"**

 **"I was simply pondering if that woman would approve of me telling you about all this. But then again, WHY should I care?"**

 **"Tell me! Rin needs to know why things are this way." She pleaded.**

 **"Very well. If she gets upset with me, who cares." Kagura nodded.**

 **And so the story was told.**  
 **Rin listened intently, all manner of expressions crossed her face as she took it all in.**

 **Papa, possessed?**  
 **How could he not sense it?**

 **It DID explain his odd behavior.**  
 **Very much so actually...**

 **But Mama helping Naraku to get the last Shikon Jewel shard?**

 **Papa would not be happy if he learned of that, but it sounded like that was part of the plan.**

 **"But, WHAT does Naraku plan on doing with this 'clone' of Mama?"**

 **Kagura sighed, and shrugged.**

 **"I think even HE has yet to plan that far ahead, but at least we have some kind of start."**

 **Rin nodded, looking at her feet.**

 **So, Mama was fine, which was a good thing. But the fact both she and Naraku had to do with these bird yokai... that was sad.**

 **Mama had to be feeling horrible about her part in it, no matter how small it might be.**

 **People dying...**

 **But, by what was said, the only way to get to the shard was by letting this bloodshed happen.**

 **Did that make it okay?**  
 **Rin didn't see how anything made killing innocents okay.**

 **"Why don't we just tell Papa what's going on inside him? Rin is sure he will see truth in it and-"**

 **"Would you risk it? Risk him thinking that even YOU are no longer on his side?" Kagura cut in.**

 **Rin swallowed.**  
 **Things had gotten so difficult.**

 **"See? Your a smart girl, Rin. I can tell you see the hard choices that are being made. We can only hope that Akane's trust in Naraku is worth all this trouble."**

 **"Rin will trust those Mama says is worth it. You should try to as well, Lady Kagura." She smiled.**

 **The woman snorted, but smiled in an amused sort of way.**

 **"Stop with this 'Lady' stuff. It does not suit someone like me."**

 **Rin stared, frowned, and thought.**  
 **A bright smile covered her face at the name she concluded.**

 **"Then, how about, Kagura-chan?"**

 **"Good grief! MUST you? Most yokai do not care about human titles other then ones for the high class."**

 **Despite her words, Rin could tell by her blush that she liked it.**

 **She decided the woman was very cute when she blushed like that.**

 **Before she could say much, a yell caught their attention.  
It was Jaken who called from up ahead, looking about half dead as he dripped sweat and breathed hard.**

 **He must have been running after me this entire time...**

 **Kagura chuckled at her side.**

 **"Looks like your bodygard is about to pass out. You should not worry him so much."**

 **"Rin tries not to. But Jaken-sama is so easy to fluster." She smiled.**

 **"Indeed so."**

 **"Am I allowed to tell him?"**

 **Kagura frowned at her question.**

 **"I will leave that for YOU. I do not know him well enough. Sesshomaru cannot know of this."**

 **Jaken half ran, half hobbled, over to them as he gasped for breath.**

 **"RIN! What on earth are you doing with this woman?" He whined.**

 **"Excuse me?" Kagura glared.**

 **"Kagura-chan showed up and helped to make Rin decide to come back. It is a rather silly idea to go alone and look for Naraku after all." Rin said to try and defuse the anger.**

 **"Oh? She did that?" Jaken said in wonder, eyeing the woman.**

 **"And may I ask WHY?" He added.**

 **"No business of yours, toad."**

 **Jaken took a stance as if to attack.**

 **"I'll have you know, that I-"**

 **"Jaken-sama, PLEASE don't say anything mean to her. She's not all that bad, I promise." Rin begged.**

 **"Hmph!" Was the reply as he crossed his arms and turned away.**

 **"Fine. But she is NOT allowed to stay at camp." He snapped.**

 **Rin rolled her eyes and sighed.**  
 **Looking to the older woman, they both came to a silent agreement that telling him might be a bad idea.**

 **"Not to worry, little toad. I need to be on my way as it is." Kagura said in a bored tone, waving her hand in the air in an aloof manner.**

 **Rin understood.**  
 **Kagura had been watching them while Papa was away, and would most likely stay in the shadows until his return.**

 **"Thank you, Kagura-chan." Rin said with a sweet smile.**

 **As of today, this woman had earned a second chance with her.**

 **At her thanks, Kagura nodded and turned to take off again.**

 **"Stay out of trouble, little Rin."**

 **She smiled and waved after the woman, feeling a bit relieved at the news she had been told.**

 **Mama was okay.  
Papa was not, but he would be soon.  
Naraku was indeed a good man.  
And, oddly, Kagura might just be hr new friend...  
**

 **"What was that all about?" Jaken said in a leery way.**

 **Always suspecting things...**

 **Rin ignored him, and went right on walking back to camp.**

 **"Hey!" He whined while following.**

 **I can't tell him.**  
 **He will see it as a plot.**  
 **A trick from Naraku.**

 **It was sad that Jaken-sama was the type to see the dark in everything...**

 **She could NOT risk him telling.**

 **"Now wait just one minute Rin!" He said as he ran to stand before her.**

 **"Just what could that woman have said to change your mind? It is not like you at all to just give up."**

 **Rin swallowed.**

 **Drats.**  
 **He knew her too well.**

 **"She just put it in my face how childish it was of me. Rin was not thinking clearly. Papa would not be so forgiving if I ran off." She said with a small shrug.**

 **The imp eyed her, yellow eyes turned to slits as he leaned close.**

 **"Hmmm..."**

 **Rin smiled and walked past.**

 **In silence they went, not long until they reached the cave.**

 **And they stopped in their tracks.**

 **Sesshomaru was there.**

 **Dashing out of the cave entrance with a barely concealed panic.**

 **He froze when he seen them, eyes going from a worried panic to anger.**

 **"Milord! W-when did you get back?"**

 **Jaken was white as his lords hair.**

 **Golden eyes narrowed, he did not answer, but looked to Rin.**

 **Without a word she could tell he was trying not to be furious with them, but it was by far no easy task for him to remain calm.**

 **Well, kinda calm.**  
 **Silent at least, but not VERY calm.**

 **"Um, hi? Welcome back Papa."**

 **"Y-yes, welcome back!"Jaken piped with a bit of color coming back.**

 **An intense stare and a raised eyebrow was the only response.**

 **Rin gulped.**  
 **That stare was intense.**  
 **It would normally wriggle any lies out of her like a truth magnet.  
**

 **"So, ah, you wanna know why we both went outside huh?" She tried.**

 **A barely seen nod and a set of narrowed eyes greeted her.**

 **Why was he so mad?**  
 **Did this also have to do with the possession, just like his other odd mood swings?**

 **Jaken was muttering things that didn't make sense, inching closer to her for support.**

 **Rin took a breath, and tried to play it off like it was no big deal.**

 **"Well, you see, Papa... As you know, we would not go against your orders unless there was good reason..."**

 **His anger was fading, she could tell.**  
 **Now being replaced by a rather cute curiosity. He even tilted his head.**

 **"Yes?" He said at last, a cool tone.**

 **Yes... what?**  
 **What was she to say?**

 **A thought hit her.**

 **It was the perfect way to douse his suspicion, even if it was...**

 **It's embarrassing, but it will work.**

 **"Rin had to, umm...go." She stated, turning a bit pink.**

 **Jaken swallowed a laugh, turning it into a fit of coughs.**

 **Papa went a bit pink too actually, and glanced away.**

 **"Hn."**

 **"So you see, we had food and fire and that stuff, but I just had to go. Really, really, badly. And Rin didn't want to, you know, umm, go in there..."**

 **"I see." He said, fully calm and now a bit ashamed at his anger.**

 **The man was rather cute with that look on his face.  
Like he SO did not need to know all that.**

 **There was a silence.**  
 **Each blushing while Jaken tried not to laugh at her perfect lie.**

 **"Come. This Sesshomaru has got something for you." He said at last.**

 **"Okay!" She was happy to drop the rather odd topic.**

 **Jaken just nodded.**

 **They followed behind, looking at each other in silence.**

 **Jaken mouthed 'Good save' as they went inside, and she smiled.**

 **Once there, the fire had went out while they were gone, but looked as if it just had.  
So Jaken went to start a new one with a mutter of apology.**

 **Rin followed after Sesshomaru, a bit confused and curious.**

 **He had not given her something since shortly after meeting her, when he had given her that cute orange and white yukata.**

 **In the corner of the cave was a small bundle. The color of it was rather pretty, and when she picked it up it was a lovely winter kimono.**

 **The material thick.**  
 **It was a pale blue with dark blue and purple flowers, the lining was of white fur. Like his own he wore.**

 **They would match now.**  
 **She would look like him, or at least like a part of his 'pack'.**

 **Her brown eyes shined with love and unshed tears of happiness.**

 **"Oh Papa! It's beautiful!"**

 **"You like it?" He questions, very intent upon her answer.**

 **Rin could tell he was more of his true self now then he had been.**

 **Looking sweetly worried she would not like his choice in pattern and color, wanting to please her.**

 **I don't care if he's possessed, this is too kind to ignore...**

 **Rin dropped the kimono, and ran up to him with her arms wide.**

 **"Thank you Papa!" She hugged him tightly, nuzzling his waist.**

 **For once, he did not freeze up at her touch, but instead placed his arm around her shoulders lightly.**

 **"You are welcome, my child."**

 **Her heart swelled.**

 **Mama and Naraku had to save him.**  
 **They had to make him free from the being who made him act so odd.**

 **THIS was her Papa.**  
 **Not too loving, but when he did, it was worth the wait for it.**

 **His touch gentle, despite all the power he possessed.**

 **Rin had faith in her Mama.**  
 **So she would have faith in Naraku.**

 **"I love you, Papa." She could not help but whisper as she held onto him, hoping he would stay like this for a time.**

 **He said nothing, but his claws began to play with her hair.**

 **She smiled.**  
 **That alone was enough.**

 **He loved her too.**

 **And she would do her best to keep him happy until the others could find the way to free his heart.**


	60. Chapter 60 The New Game

**THE NEW GAME.**

 **The mountain was huge.**  
 **One of the largest in the area.**  
 **With high peaks and pointed outcroppings that spoke of danger**  
 **and possible doom.**

 **Morning fog only added to the scene by giving it an eerie feeling.**

 **The yokai birds surrounding the place looked more like a swarm of large insects with the way they zoomed back and forth, causing many wisps of fog to fly.**

 **Hakudoshi moved passed them without trouble. They could sense Naraku's essence in him, and allowed him to approach.**

 **Once at the main entrance, none other then Princess Abi herself was there waiting, alert.**

 **"And just what manner of beast do YOU happen to be? You feel like the spider, and yet, not." She mused.**

 **He smiled his most coy smile as he gave a small bow to the woman.**

 **"Think of me as someone who wants nothing more then the death of the man who deceives you."**

 **Abi's eerie eyes narrowed in clear suspicion as she looked him over.**

 **"Oh? And just who is that?"**

 **He laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her sultry voice, and it echoed down the mountain.**

 **"Why, Naraku, of course. Who else would have the nerve to try and fool the great Princess Abi?"**

 **She ran a hand thru her hair before crossing her arms, eyeing him up and down with a smirk.**

 **"Flattery will get you EVERYWHERE little boy, but do tell me, just what the hell makes you think I would trust YOU anymore then I do him?"**

 **"Heh. Wise words. But I care not for your trust. All that is needed is both of us wanting Naraku dead."**

 **A well groomed eyebrow shot up as intrigue filled her gaze.**

 **"You have my attention..."**

 **A harsh breeze caused her hair to fall across her face. She let out an odd sound from her throat and fixed the mess. The fact she was so easily distracted was amusing.**

 **Hakudoshi could not hold in his grin at this point. This one was just so simple minded...**

 **People were so easy to use.**

 **"I know of a place that hides something of value to him. And it is filled with humans for your birds to feast on while you take the item."**

 **Abi was failing in her attempt to hide just how interested she was.**  
 **The woman had moved closer, eyes alight with violence.**

 **"Do not toy with me, child, and just tell me WHAT is this ITEM?"**

 **"Why, his heart of course." He said sweetly as yet another breeze came to ruffle his own pale hair.**

 **The woman nearly bolted, as if the very idea of his words struck her with horror. That or she was trying to avoid the wind like a fool.**

 **"His WHAT?" Abi gaped in awe.**

 **Hakudoshi looked at his fingernails in a bored manner, keeping the fact he was enjoying this to himself.**

 **"You cannot kill him. None can kill him. Not as long as his heart is safe in another body. A body hidden away from danger and protected."**

 **Suddenly, behind Abi, the mountain gave a shudder. As if something big inside it was stretching, causing rocks to tumble and fall.**

 **Then at the entrance, a huge eye came to view in an opening.**

 **"ENOUGH!" A crackling voice came from the cave, echoing.**

 **"If you know of this weakness, tell me why YOU have done nothing."**

 **The voice was old, ancient, and full of deadly accusation.**

 **Abi glanced behind, nodding, then glared back at him.**

 **"Yes. Why not?" She added.**

 **Hmm.**  
 **So the old one had a working mind after all, to question him so.**

 **But not so much her daughter...**

 **Hakudoshi sighed and shrugged in an over dramatic way.**

 **"As his creation, if I were to even try he would end me. My only hope is to find someone like you, who can take it without his knowing."**

 **Abi narrowed her eyes just as her mother did the same behind.**

 **"Very well. Tell me more and I will consider helping you. After all, it would please me to wipe that cocky smile from that man's face."**

 **As he knew it would.**  
 **All who met Naraku wanted to kick him in the teeth at least once.**

 **Cocky, sly, full of himself, and thought himself to be SO smart.**

 **"How about you kill him after you rub it in his face how you are far superior to his mind games." He said while picturing himself doing just that.**

 **"Oh, trust me child, I will be having some fun with him before he dies."**

 **It took all he had not to laugh at this woman's simple mind.**

 **He crossed his legs, sitting in the air with a tiny hint of a smile.**

 **And now it begins...**

 **"There is a human boy. About twelve I think, dark hair and a freckled face. He works at a human castle that has been hidden from your birds. The boy's name is Kohaku. The heart is within-"**

 **"What possessed Naraku to place his heart in a HUMAN?" Abi cut in.**

 **He kept his face calm.**  
 **She did not need to sense his lies.**  
 **But he HATED being cut off in mid sentence like that.**

 **Then again, he hated many things.**

 **"For one, the boy used to be dead, he was given life for this purpose. After all, who would think Naraku's heart would be in a mere human?"**

 **Abi's eyes flashed while she began to nip at one of her claws, a rather cute and childish habit.**

 **She was clearly at a loss.**  
 **Thinking it over as she weighed his words for truth and lies.**

 **"Well girl? Do you believe him or not? I leave it up to you." Her mother said, clearly not trusting him in the least bit.**

 **"It does sound like a trick he would pull, Mother, to protect himself by keeping his heart in an innocent."**

 **Hakudoshi nodded and opened his arms for effect as he spoke next.**

 **"Yes. The boy is a brother to one of Inuyasha's group. So rather then fight him, they all try to save him."**

 **"Which saves Naraku." Abi said in a matter of fact tone.**

 **He didn't bother answering, as he could tell she believed him.**

 **"So, not only has he kept my birds from a batch of human's, he thinks he can use me? Boy, do you know WHAT he has planned?"**

 **Quickly he adopted an innocent face, acting worried.**

 **"Only that he intends to kill you once he is done. I have no idea what he wants from-"**

 **She waved her hand at him, once more cutting him off.**

 **"It matters not. Show me the way and I will put a stop to his games."**

 **It took all he had not to react to her rude behavior. But he simply had to picture her death to sate his anger.**

 **After all, she was not long for this world, she just didn't know it yet.**

 **"Now wait a moment." Her Mother cackled out.**

 **"Child, what is it YOU gain from a betrayal like this? Is Naraku not your maker?" She added, not even trying to hide her suspicion.**

 **Hakudoshi swallowed a snarl.**

 **Naraku.**  
 **MAKER? HIM?! BAH!**

 **Hakudoshi was HIS creator!**

 **Naraku will bow at my feet, as it should be! He had outlived what little use he had anyway.**

 **Something must have slipped thru on his face, for Abi eyed him as if reconsidering his offer.**

 **Again with a mask of innocence, he swallowed his rage.**

 **"Freedom is all those under his control desire. Clearly this should go without saying, dear lady."**

 **Abi looked at him with a hint of kindness, as if thinking him to be a child under abuse.**

 **Perfect.**

 **"Very well. I shall kill him, and will not ask for anything in return for this freely given information."**

 **"And I shall go far from this place once he is dead." He lied with fake relief in his voice.**

 **A strange sound emitted from the cave, as if the creature inside was laughing darkly.**

 **"You may live to regret this choice, dear daughter. Let's hope not."**

 **Abi rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder with a laugh.**

 **"Regret or not, Naraku dies today. And if this child comes for us later, I will take the joy of killing him."**

 **"As you wish, girl." Her Mother seemed to be falling asleep.**

 **Abi turned to stare at him with an intense burning bloodthirst.**

 **With a wave of her hand a swarm of a thousand yokai birds seemed to come from everywhere at once.**

 **She gripped the trident that had been given to her, like she had not a proper mind, keeping a gift from an enemy proved how foolish she was.**

 **"Now, child, show me the way to this human castle. I shall kill all, and take the boy for my own fun."**

 **He said nothing.**  
 **Turning from her to hide the glare in his eyes at being called a child.**

 **After this, I will take the tongue of all who call me that!**

 **Hells, with the Shikon Jewel, he would be able to take whatever form he so chose.**

 **"Tell me, you cannot kill this boy yourself, so how will Naraku not know it was YOU who showed me the way to this castle?"**

 **An evil smile creeped across his face at Abi's words.**

 **A good thing she was behind him.**

 **"There is one stop we must make on the way. Another person will take you to the castle. SHE shall be the one to take the fall. Not me."**

 **There was a pause, before Abi moved to be by his side, eyes now narrowed in suspicion.**

 **"You are a devious child." She stated, both amused and leery.**

 **Hakudoshi ignored her, and they pressed on towards the last place he had left Kagura.**

 **The woman had been taking off far more then normal, and had been trying to spy on him with many failed attempts.**

 **He would convince her to help him, by not giving her a choice.**

 **Then, as Princess Abi causes the needed distraction, he would take the infant holding the heart away.**

 **Hakudoshi would hide away his heart, making sure he would not die in future days.**

 **Naraku had no clue that the thing he was protecting was no longer connected to him. And that his own weakness was right there with him.**

 **The Kohaku boy would die, causing Inuyasha's group to hate both Naraku and Akane. Who are far too focused on Sesshomaru to find out about this until it's too late.**

 **And Kagura would take the fall.**  
 **She would either die, or be allowed to live due to the human girl, in which case he would kill her later.**

 **Speaking of the Wind Witch, there she was down bellow.**

 **Looking up at him with all that lovely boiling hate in her red eyes.**  
 **Oddly enough, it seemed her hatred of him had increased recently.**

 **But it did not matter to him one way or the other. She was a tool to use and dispose of soon.**

 **He returned her glare as he went down to her, but the smile was hard to keep off his face...**

 **Kagura did her best to give no reaction when she seen the brat coming down to her.**

 **He was giving that cocky sly smile she always wanted to carve off his little face. Like he thought he was the only smart person in the world.**

 **Her eyes darted to the woman that was close behind him.**

 **She could sense the bloodthirst and power in this new yokai female.**

 **By her looks, this had to be...**

 **"Princess Abi, this shall be the woman to show you the castle."**

 **Hakudoshi waved at her as if she was nothing to him.**

 **Ah, so she was right.**  
 **Naraku had described the woman in detail, just in case this very thing happened. They had wondered if the boy would try and use her.**

 **"And just what makes you think I would follow YOUR orders?" She said in a nasty tone.**

 **He was used to her being snappy, no reason to stop now, less he get suspicious of her.**

 **As per usual, Hakudoshi ignored her and went on with his plans.**

 **"Kagura, that castle we passed the other day, take this woman to it."**

 **She furrowed her brow as she recalled the castle. It had seemed odd that he had made sure that she had the location memerized.**

 **"Is THAT why you had me circle around the place? To make sure I would recall the way?"**

 **"Why else?" He snapped.**

 **"She does not seem too eager to follow your orders." Abi mused with a teasing smile.**

 **His pale eyes narrowed, but he was facing away, so the bird woman did not catch the look.**

 **"Kagura, do this and I will not inform Naraku of how you have been spending so much time stalking a certain dog lord..."**

 **She glared, acting as if he had her in the palm of his hands.**

 **Foolish brat.**

 **Little did he know that it was none other then Naraku himself who had asked her to watch Sesshomaru.**

 **ASKED her.**  
 **Nicely.**

 **It was freaky as hell to actually be on GOOD terms with him.**

 **All because of that Akane Akiha.**

 **But Kagura had to act like she was not interested in what the boy was up too, so she groaned.**

 **"Seems I have no choice." She said with a sigh, crossing her arms and glaring at Abi with disgust.**

 **Abi returned the glare tenfold, as if used to staring down people.**

 **She was beautiful.**  
 **Curves and thick hair, little pouty lips that hid pointed teeth.**

 **Kagura knew she would not get along with her.**

 **She hated people who had that attitude of 'I know I'm sexy'.**

 **"So tell me, PRINCESS, why is this castle important?" Kagura frowned.**

 **Abi was looking her over aswell, finding her lacking, and showed it in the look of pity on her face.**

 **"Heh. As if you need to know any of my plans. I desire to go there, it has human's for my pets to feed on."**

 **"Can't you find your own food?" She could not help but snap.**

 **How DARE this woman stare at me like I'm the dirt under her feet!**

 **Abi covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed mockingly.**

 **"You shall not goad me into telling you what it is I desire there. But a nice try on your part." She cooed.**

 **A snarl escaped Kagura as she gave her fan a snap, wanting to attack.**

 **"ENOUGH, Kagura." Hakudoshi said in dark warning.**

 **"Hmph. Fine, whatever." She looked away, holding in her temper.**

 **She would have to inform Naraku and Akane of his newest interest.**

 **WHY was this castle important?**

 **But how to get away long enough?**

 **"Well? I am in no mood to wait as you stand and stare." Abi cut into her thoughts nastily.**

 **What to do, what to do?**  
 **Lie, naturally.**

 **"Sadly, I have business of my own to attend too. Naraku sent an insect just moments before your arrival. He wishes me to go pester Inuyasha and his group. Give them all false information, he said."**

 **She made herself sound just as annoyed by this as his own orders.**

 **Hakudoshi frowned, staring hard into her eyes with his creepy ones.**

 **"I thought he had cut off all contact with you, Kagura."**

 **She rolled her red eyes.**

 **"Maybe he is not as trusting of you as he has you believe." She spat.**

 **He said nothing, only stared with those pale eyes, unblinking.**

 **"Does it MATTER who that man trusts or not? He is to die soon after all, so can we get on with it?" Abi said with a prissy huff.**

 **Die soon?**  
 **Because of this castle?**

 **"I have to follow his orders. Or else he will know something is amiss. If you do not trust me, just ask him if he gave me the orders. But that too, may cause him to wonder why you suddenly give a damn..."**

 **Kagura laced the last half of that with a cruel teasing. Knowing the arrogant brat would take it.**

 **She watched him take a breath as if to calm himself as he thought.**

 **Shrugging, Kagura turned to Abi.**

 **"If his death is what you're going to the castle for, would it not be wise to make SURE he has no clue about it? My task is trivial, and will not take more then a day."**

 **Abi seemed easy to manipulate, as she nodded quickly.**

 **"Indeed. We shall remain here. Go and return swiftly woman."**

 **Kagura blinked in surprise at just HOW easy she was getting her way.**

 **Damn, I think I might have some of that man's talent for mind games...**

 **A good thing? Maybe.**  
 **Freaky to find just how much alike the two of them could be? VERY.**

 **Hakudoshi was clearly annoyed at being ignored, as he did not bother to hide his glare at Princess Abi.**

 **"Did you not want to put an end to him today? Even if this 'Task' is not done, he is too far away to make it to the castle in time." He said thru gritted teeth, fists clenched.**

 **This brat has a real anger issue.**

 **Thankfuly, Abi was not amused.**

 **She returned the boy's glare, taking a cocky stance as if to threaten.**

 **"It is MY help you need to kill him. So do not think to give orders, child. And I for one wish to not take any chances." To Kagura, she waved her away in a shooing manner.**

 **"Go. And return. Enough time has been waisted with this talking."**

 **"I shall go with you." Hakudoshi said with a sneer, as if he did not fully trust Kagura after all.**

 **Kagura stiffened at this.**  
 **Everything in her alert and on the verge of panic.**

 **Shit! Shit! Shit!**

 **The wind seemed to sense her nerves, as a swirling breeze kicked up around them, making Abi shiver and Hakudoshi stare harder at her.**

 **While trying to fetch another lie from her pool, Abi once again came to her aid without even meaning.**

 **"You will stay with ME, child. I will not have you going off and deciding to give another this information."**

 **A violent light sparked in his pale eyes, but left before Abi could see.**

 **But Kagura had.**  
 **And it was darker then any look that Naraku had ever given.**

 **The breeze calmed, as did she.**

 **Without a word, she pulled the feather from her hair and took off into the skies.**

 **She went a long way before changing her course, making sure the brat did NOT convince Abi to let him go after her.**

 **The air was at the peak of warmth for the day, and the sun was being covered by dark clouds.**

 **Drats.**  
 **Looks like it will rain soon.**  
 **She hated flying in the rain.**

 **But her new 'Family' needed to know of the danger.**

 **Family...**

 **A word Kagura never thought she would use in her life.**

 **And most certainly NOT with that man attached to it...**

 **Naraku, her... brother...?**

 **"Brother. Bra-thur. Bro-ther. Ack, nope, never gonna get used to using that particular word."**

 **Shaking her head, a rare smile tried to make it's way to her face.**

 **Akane was a strange human, with even stranger ideas.**

 **Calling them siblings.**  
 **Saying Kagura was now 'Family'.**

 **It was all too strange and too fast.**  
 **A part of her was waiting for the catch to happen. The trick to come into play and them to have a good laugh at her expense.**

 **Yet, the honesty in those blue eyes, and the friendly way in which she spoke to Kagura amazed her.**

 **And after she had tried so hard to have the human girl killed too...**

 **That and the hold the human seemed to have on Naraku was just so, so, wow.**

 **Not natural.**  
 **The man was like a playful child with the girl. A side Kagura had not known he possessed.**

 **Something wet hit her nose.**  
 **And then her cheek and head.**

 **"You MUST be kidding me..."**

 **It did not take long for a downpour to begin, cold and wet, with her caught smack dab in the middle.**

 **Blast it!**  
 **She was to get drenched again.**

 **Kagura hated rain. Hated rainy days and storm clouds. Wanted nothing but to find a home where rain hardly fell, and warm winds blew.**

 **But maybe, JUST maybe, now she had a small chance at that life.**

 **"This stupid family better be worth me getting myself drowned again."**


	61. Chapter 61 Puddles and Plots

**PUDDLES AND PLOTS.**

 **It had hit at mid day.**  
 **The typical autumn downpour.**  
 **Big fat drops that came down by the bucket load, fast and hard.**

 **Luckily, it had been a rather warm day for once, before it hit, so the rain was not as freezing as it could have been otherwise.**

 **No thunder, no lightning.**  
 **Just lots and LOTS of rain.**

 **"Naru, are you pulling my leg or what?" Akane whined.**

 **"Not at all, my dear little dragon."**

 **His eyes lit up in that giddy way Naraku got when being playful as he looked back at her.**

 **He was pulling her along by her shirt sleeve, despite her protests.**

 **It was pouring ass rain, and HE wanted to go out and find mud puddles to jump in.**

 **LEGIT.**

 **He WANTED to jump in a puddle.**

 **It was both comical and adorable.**  
 **He was seriously excited about it.**

 **Akane smiled in an amused way as she shook her head at the big kid.**

 **"Your gonna get me sick." She said as she followed him out onto the deck of their little shack.**

 **Not that she hated the idea, being one who loves rain and was known to hop up and down in puddles like a happy rabbit, despite odd looks from a certain white haired yokai...**

 **But it was certainly the season to catch the flu, or at least a cold, if one was not too careful.**

 **Naraku pouted over his shoulder at her, bottom lip out and everything.**

 **"Awe, PLEASE? The last time it rained this good was in the Valley of Lightning Dragons, so I could not exactly enjoy it now could I?"**

 **"Your such a dork."**

 **His brow furrowed at her words, but she had used English by accident.**

 **"You act this way, and then get all huffy when I call you a kid." She said to him in Japanese with a grin.**

 **Pale cheeks went pink, and he let go of her sleeve. He looked outside, to the rain pouring down.**

 **"At least I know HOW to have fun."**

 **His annoyed tone only added to the fact she knew he was thinking of none other then Sesshomaru.**

 **Akane chuckled and tackled his back, causing him to let out a yelp as they nearly tumbled off the edge of the deck.**

 **Not giving him time to recover, she managed to pull him down to the floor and leaned over his chest.**

 **He blinked up at her rapidly, unsure if she was mad at him for his comment about her mate.**

 **But Akane just smiled.**

 **"If I tell you a secret, promise not to tell, or use it for your own use at a later date?" She mused, leaning close enough to touch his forehead.**

 **"S-sure. Not like I'm in a position to refuse down here." He teased as he wiggled under her, causing both of their chests to touch.**

 **Ignoring the flash of heat pass in his maroon eyes, she sat up again.**

 **Crossing her arms, she grinned.**

 **"Sesshy is so uptight that one time, Rin and I pulled him down by his legs, and he had no CLUE what to do about it. He was frozen, because he knew we weren't attacking him, but had no idea how to play."**

 **Naraku cocked his head from his spot on the floor, picturing it.**

 **"What did he do?"**

 **"Just layed there like he was almost afraid, in pure panic because he didn't KNOW what to do. It was so sad. So I asked him a while later if he had ever just messed around before. The guy couldn't recall a single time from his past."**

 **Naraku's face matched her own.**  
 **Surprised, and a bit of pity.**

 **His hand moved to become a pillow for his head as he frowned.**

 **"Even I have done some fun things in the fifty years of my life, despite never have actually BEEN a child. It is sad to know one who had a true childhood was denied those things."**

 **Akane nodded in complete agreement with his thoughts.**

 **Recalling the few times Sesshy would speak if his childhood, which was something he rather not do.**

 **"From what I can tell, I think he had been made cold from an early age, but I just can't tell if it was from his Father or Mother..."**

 **And yet she got the DISTINCT feeling it was his Mother. He spoke of that woman even less then his Father, which said something.**

 **Shaking her head, causing waves to fall into her eyes, she got back to her point of the story.**

 **"Anyways, since that day, I had began making a point to play with him, getting him to loosen up."**

 **"Pffft. How did THAT go?" Naraku batted his eyes.**

 **"He thought I was crazy, but THREE times have I gotten him to actually do something silly."**

 **Akane beamed with pride as she recalled the few times he had nearly seemed as childish as Naru.**

 **Naraku's maroon eyes went wide like she had said the sun was purple and the sky was made of pink cotton candy.**

 **"You lie! The great Sesshomaru lost his stiff stick THREE times?"**

 **Stiff stick?**  
 **She had to use that later...**

 **"Yes! He even started it once."**

 **"You really are magic!" He gasped.**

 **Giggling at his reaction, Akane just nodded with pride on her face.**

 **"I even found out a most VERY interesting weakness of his..."**

 **Naraku sat up so fast she flopped off his lap and landed in front of him with a laugh.**

 **"And your trust me with this new weakness of his?" He blinked with a sneaky sly look.**

 **Her grin only got wider while a giddy feeling filled her.**

 **"Well, if YOU ever use it against him it would be both funny as hell and so fucking wrong."**

 **Both dark eyebrows shot up as he leaned close like a child whispering about secret things.**

 **"Oh, DO tell!" He pleaded.**

 **Akane shook her head and poked him in the chest.**

 **"SWEAR first. Then I tell."**

 **He snorted, crossing his arms before locking his eyes on her.**

 **"Fine, fine, I promise not to tell another living being. Nor will I use it for my own advantage. Besides, by how you keep teasing, I'm thinking it's not the kind of weakness most people would be thinking."**

 **Akane allowed a long dramatic pause as he stared at her, slowly leaning closer in impatience.**

 **With a breath, she could not help but pop out what she had been wanting to tell someone.**

 **It was just so CUTE!**

 **"Sesshomaru is ticklish!" She gasped out in a rush.**

 **Naraku froze in a comical way.**  
 **Then his jaw fell open.**

 **"What?!"**

 **Giggling harder, she nodded again and again, smiling wide.**

 **"He is so FUCKING ticklish that he actually gets terrified when I even tease about tickling him!"**

 **Naraku was speechless, so she went on talking instead.**

 **"I found out by just playing around. The next thing I knew the guy could NOT stop laughing. He was totally at my mercy. It was the most cutest thing I ever seen!"**

 **Naraku was picturing it, she could tell by the smirk that slowly turned into a smile. He chuckled a few times before laughing.**

 **"Oh my, who would have thought that all this time I could have just tickled him to submission?" He mused with a teasing laugh.**

 **"I can't tell you where the sweet spots are, or he'd kill me for real. But there are two, and all I have to do is touch 'em right and the poor baby will actualy cry and beg for me to leave him alone. SO CUTE!"**

 **"Dear gods." He said between his bursts of laughter.**

 **"I think you might have a little bit of a dominent side, little dragon."**

 **She blushed, but did not deny the fact that having Sesshy so helpless was something she had fun with.**

 **"That's not all." Akane cut in.**

 **"One time, he actually tackled ME to the grass by tickling me back. I had never seen such a playful look in his eyes before. So he CAN have fun. He just needs to be shown how."**

 **Calming down from his laughing fit, Naraku reached out to fix the hair still in her eyes. His touch feather light and a kind smile on his lips.**

 **"Then I take back my words from a moment before. And I do hope you continue to teach him to laugh."**

 **Only a tiny hint of sadness toyed at the corner of Akane's heart before she covered it up.**

 **Sesshomaru would be back to normal in just a few weeks if things went well, which they were.**

 **Naraku took her hand and pulled her with him as he rose to his feet.**

 **By his concerned eyes, she could tell her pain must have flickered on her face for at least a second.**

 **"Come on. I STILL want to go have some fun of my own before life gets serious again." He said.**

 **She was about to tell him she at least needed to get a thicker shirt on, but he scooped her up.**

 **"ACK! Naru, what are you doing?"**

 **Why not just let her stand in his barrier to get down from the cliff?**

 **He grinned that impish grin of his.**

 **"What FUN is it to be inside a barrier that keeps us DRY?"**

 **And with that, he jumped out from the deck and it's roof.**

 **"EEeeeck!" Akane screamed as they fell thru the air, raindrops hitting her with plapping sounds.**

 **"AHAHAA!" Naraku just laughed like falling thru the air was a joy ride.**

 **Akane held tight to his neck, and a mere second before they hit dirt, he formed the barrier so they could slowly land on solid ground.**

 **Then the barrier popped like a bubble, allowing the rain to hit them once more as he grinned down.**

 **"If you hold any tighter, my dear, I might just choke to death." He said in a sweet tone, like it was funny.**

 **Noticing just HOW tight she had him, Akane let go, only to lightly slap his cheek.**

 **"You ass! I HATE high places, and you know that! What the hell man!"**

 **He gently placed her on her feet, faking innocence with a pout.**

 **"Come now, how was I to know such a thing?" He whined.**

 **"Did my scream sound like one of happiness?" Was her retort.**

 **His eyes flashed in a sexy way as he looked her up and down.**

 **"I would not know. Care to show me just what your screams of pleasure sound like? Then I would know for certain from now on..."**

 **She puffed out her cheeks at him with a over dramatic huff.**

 **"Your SO nasty! Like, eeeew!"**

 **His look at her attempted eighties cheerleader voice was adorably funny.**  
 **The poor guy was insulted.**

 **"I beg your pardon?" He sputtered.**

 **But her mask of disgust cracked and she burst out laughing.**

 **Akane suddenly reached out her hand to shove him backward.**

 **"TAG!" She yelled with a laugh at the shock on his face, then she ran away like crazy.**

 **THAT would get his mind out of the gutter right quick. Yup.**

 **It had been raining for at least an hour already. The ground was muddy and the grass slippery under her fur lined boots that Naraku had fetched for her as soon as he had seen that all she wore was a pair of black flip flops.**

 **He was on her heels, laughing as he was reaching for her while she zig zagged this way and that.**

 **He wasn't using his powers, just chased her like a human would.**

 **Akane got far enough ahead that she hid behind a tree with a low hanging branch.**

 **Got ya now. Come and get me.**

 **When Naraku got under the branch, she reached up and yanked.**

 **All the rain water that had gathered during the day fell right on his dark kinky curly head, soaking him.**

 **He nearly screamed like a girl before shaking his hair out like Sesshomaru does after a shower.**

 **"Hells that's COLD!" He yelped before turning to her with a battle cry that made her scream and run.**

 **This went on until they found what he called 'The Perfect Puddle'.**

 **By now the both of them were soaked clear to the bone, each one not willing to admit that shivers had begun to set in.**

 **"How deep do you think it is?" He mused as if it was art.**

 **Akane didn't get it.**  
 **Yeah, it was round, nearly perfect in shape, about as wide as a car, but it was just a mud puddle.**

 **"Are you s-seriously gonna jump into that?" She shivered.**

 **"Been waitin' all day." He said like it was a stupid question.**

 **She rolled her eyes.**

 **"W-well, I'm not. I'm cold."**

 **Naraku gaped at her like she had done gone and broke his heart.**

 **"But AKANE!" He whined.**

 **"But Narakuuuu." She copied.**

 **Pouting like only a cute little five year old could pull off, he slumped his shoulders.**

 **"Okay. I'll do it alone."**

 **The way he said 'Alone' pulled at her heartstrings in a way that just was not fare given his actual age.**

 **He should NOT be able to pull it off, but she could not ignore that face.**

 **Sighing like an old woman, she tossed her hands in the air.**

 **"Fuck it. FINE! But if I do this with you, we are going back inside."**

 **Perking back up, he beamed a smile her way that made her heart warm.**

 **"Okay! But we gotta do it right. You stand on that side, yes right there, and on the count of three..."**

 **They did the count together, and oddly, he had her excited by the end of 'Three' and they jumped.**

 **The splash was huge.**  
 **Water sloshed up to their knees.**  
 **And when it settled the puddle was just above their ankles.**

 **Naraku cackled out a laugh, his eyes bright, and he smiled at her.**

 **"My dear, you have mud in your hair, do you know that?" He crooned in that Naraku way.**

 **"And who's fault is THAT?" She said with an evil smile, reaching down into the puddle to grab a handful.**

 **Catching on, he backed up with both hands high.**

 **"Now, now, you DID agree to it."**

 **"Because SOMEONE can pout better then any toddler I've ever seen!"**

 **With that, she tossed a glob at him.**  
 **Unable to move in time, it hit right over where his heart should be.**

 **Naraku let out a gasp before his legs gave out under him.**

 **He hit the ground and didn't move.**

 **Blinking at the unexpected reaction, Akane moved over to him.**

 **"Dude, you're laying in a puddle."**

 **"Ssshh! I'm dead." He said with his eyes closed.**

 **Akane snorted and poked him with her soaked boot.**

 **"Bro, I so did not kill you with a mud ball. Get up."**

 **"Dead."**

 **Rolling her eyes, she growled.**

 **"Naru, get up before the mud gets soaked into your hair."**

 **"Dead."**

 **Despite herself, a smile toyed at her lips at his antics.**

 **"How long can you lay there? You have to be twice as cold as me."**

 **"I told you, I'm dead."**

 **Such a child...**

 **"Okaaay, so what can I do to bring you back to life?" She asked in a tone like he really was a child.**

 **He didn't answer at first, like he was pondering what to do next.**

 **"Kiss me." He stated.**

 **Akane stood back up, frowning.**

 **His tone was still that childish playful one, like he didn't think she would do it.  
Most likely expecting her to refuse so his game would just go on longer.**

 **With a smirk, she dropped to her knees in the puddle next to him.**

 **He frowned, but did not open his eyes despite his curiosity.**

 **Akane leaned close to his face.**

 **"Alright then. A kiss to wake the sleeping princess." She cooed.**

 **"Wha-"**

 **Akane kissed him to silence.**  
 **It was light, but it lasted long enough for his eyes to open and for him to barely return the kiss.  
She could tell by his hesitation that she surprised him.  
**

 **Then she sat up with a triumphant look in her eyes as he stared up at her in utter shock.**

 **"A kiss always breaks the spell of sleeping death." She stated.**

 **He sat up, frowning at the fact she had totally got him.**

 **"Did you call me a PRINCESS?!"**

 **"Duh! I ain't ever heard of a story where a Prince needs a kiss."**

 **He just sat across from her, both not even trying to hide the shivering at this point, both looking like muddy drowned rats in the rain.**

 **Then he started laughing so hard he fell forward into her chest.  
While she was scarlet, he just kept laughing.**

 **Yeah, this feels funny.  
She was getting all heated up the longer his head rested between her breasts.  
**

 **"Just what in all the hells are the two of you DOING down there?"**

 **Naraku jolted back up, ceased his laughing, and both looked up to the tree above them.**

 **Oh dear lord.  
**

 **Kagura was there.**

 **Just as wet as them, but clearly not covered in mud, shivering as she stared down at them as if they had lost their bloody minds.**

 **Naraku's face went fifty shades of embarrasst before he cleared his throat and looked away.**

 **Akane just waved up at the woman, trying to hide how red her face was.**

 **"Hey Kagura! What are you doing out here in the rain?"**

 **"I could ask you the same." She said with concern.**

 **"How long were you there?" Naraku said at last, looking back up.**

 **"Long enough to see you both laughing like crazy people while sitting in a puddle."**

 **He let out a relieved breath before getting to his feet, offering his hand out to Akane.**

 **She looked him over and snorted out a laugh, covering her mouth.**

 **"DUDE! Your back half is, like, a complete different color then the rest of you."**

 **He blushed again.**  
 **It was cute how his sister made him more self conscious.**

 **Kagura jumped down, but circled them at a distance, like whatever they had might be catchy.**

 **"So, dare I ask?" She said in a tone that was half teasing.**

 **Naraku ignored her, and pulled a stick out of Akane's hair.**

 **"We should get you dry." He stated.**

 **Akane locked eyes with him and smiled, trying to calm his nerves.**

 **"Nothing wrong with being caught while playing, Naru-honey."**

 **His only response was a glance over at Kagura before forming his barrier around them.**

 **Without a word they all went back to the shack up in the cliffside.**

 **Once there, he went about getting another fire going, leaving Akane and Kagura on the deck.**

 **"What is his problem?" Kagura said in a whisper to Akane.**

 **"Since your relationship is different now, I think he might be worried what you think of him."**

 **"WHY?"**

 **"Well, he was never nice before. And now he has no reason to act like a monster around you, but it might be hard to remember that. I know Sesshy took a while before he was comfortable showing his softer side to the others."**

 **Kagura watched him, seeming to weigh the thought. Then she just shrugged and went inside to get close to the growing fire.**

 **The girls shivered by the flames as they watched Naraku's clothes suddenly go from soaked purple robes to dry blue ones.**

 **"That's cheating." Akane whined as she watched him run his fingers thru his wet tangles of dark hair.**

 **"N-no kidding." Kagura agreed.**

 **He paused to blink at them, as if just then realizing they could not do the same thing he just did.**

 **Seeing them shivering together while staring at him miserably was clearly making him feel guilty.**

 **Suddenly, he held out his hands and two items of clothing appeared.**

 **"Take them." He ordered.**

 **Kagura scoffed, staring at the clothing in distaste.**

 **"I am NOT wearing something that came from your BODY."**

 **He stared at her like she was three kinds of stupid.**

 **"YOU came from my body." He pointed out dryly.**

 **Kagura blushed as red as her eyes before turning her head away.**

 **"Something I rather forget!"**

 **She did not see the look of real hurt flash in Naraku's eyes the moment before he tossed the cloth in front of her feet.**

 **"Fine. Burn it for all I care." He said in an empty tone.**

 **Naraku walked by Akane, handing her the other cloth with a sad smile.**

 **"I'll be on the deck. Tell me when you have it on."**

 **She followed him with her eyes before she glared over to Kagura, who was looking the cloth over like she was reconsidering it.**

 **"How could you?" Akane hissed out.**

 **Kagura jumped and looked at her.**

 **Red eyes went wide. Akane had not used that particular tone on the woman before. What Naru called her 'Mom' voice.**

 **"WHAT?" Kagura snapped.**

 **"He offered to help get you warm and dry, and you just toss it back in his face like that!"**

 **A hint of shame, and a frown was the reply to her words.**

 **"Honestly. The two of you really are siblings. Neither of you know how to be nice to people. BAH!" Akane went to the corner to change.**

 **The cloth turned out to be his own version of her modern clothes.**

 **It was a copy of her long sleeved shirt, but rather then blue, it was purple with black fur at the sleeves and hood. The pants were made of a thicker dark brown material.**

 **She would have to deal with wet undies and a bra, but if he had made those she might have freaked.**

 **When Akane was done, she was happy to see Kagura in hers.**

 **It was like her old kimono, but the flower pattern was like Sesshy's, and the colors matched Naraku's current shades of blue.**

 **Kagura was blushing a bit, having noticed he made them match.**

 **"You look pretty." Akane said in an honest tone.**

 **The woman glanced her way and gave a small nod.**

 **"So do you. Hugs those curves that Sesshomaru seems to like."**

 **It could have been an insult on another day, but she seemed to mean it in a good way.**

 **Akane beamed as she called out to Naru to come back in.**

 **As he entered, his eyes went right to Akane, scanning her body as if to make sure he did it right.**

 **"Fits like a glove. Thank you. Nice and warm too." She smiled.**

 **His eyes went a brighter shade then when he had left the room.**

 **Then his gaze drifted to his sister, and he did not hide the tiny smile at seeing her in what he had offered.**

 **A smile she seen and appeared not sure what to do about it. Like he had never given her such a kind look before and it bothered her.**

 **"I-uh-" Kagura stummbled on her words as she blushed at him.**

 **"Thank you." She finished.**

 **"... ... You are welcome."**

 **Akane felt proud at the progress, and clapped her hands with a tiny grin on her face.**

 **Both caught her reaction, and swallowed, looking away.**

 **Both so cute in their awkwardness.**

 **"SO," Naraku cleared his throat.**

 **"I assume you are here with news?"**

 **Seeming happy to move on, Kagura smoothed out her new robes and nodded, getting serious.**

 **"Yes. Hakudoshi has paired up with Abi, like you thought he may."**

 **Akane felt her heart drop.**

 **This was far from good news.**

 **"Damn." Naraku spat, crossing his arms and sitting down.**

 **The girls followed suit, sitting in a circle around the fire.**

 **"And, do you know anything about some human castle near by? Both he and Abi have taken interest. He wants me to show her the way."**

 **Naraku's eyes flashed to red in an instant, the dark shadows of his anger began to take form.**

 **"Did you take them there?!"**

 **Kagura looked shocked by his reaction, leaning away.**

 **"Not yet. I am to when I get back. I lied about you giving me orders so I could come here first."**

 **He let out a breath, his shadows going back, but his eyes remained that shining red.**

 **"You cannot take her there. I do not care what the boy says."**

 **Baffled, Kagura looked between the both of them in confusion.**

 **"Why? She said something about your death waiting there, but I did not honestly think so."**

 **Naraku stiffened.**  
 **Eyes dark as he stared at her.**

 **"As if I would tell you." He said.**

 **A deep silence followed.**  
 **Kagura was offended, getting that glare back on in full force.**

 **But Naraku just glared back.**

 **Good gawd!  
When would they trust each other?  
They were all after the same thing after all!**

 **"URGH!" Akane burst.**

 **Both jumped.**  
 **Naraku's dark mood lifted as he watched Akane moved to sit next to Kagura, glaring at him.**

 **"ENOUGH of the tough badass jerk of a spider act! She is FAMILY. You need to trust her. As I said before, how can she help if she doesn't know what's going on?"**

 **Akane could tell he was about to protest, but then Kagura cut in.**

 **"It's the other half of the infant, the one you keep hidden. It has your heart, right?" She said simply.**

 **The man choked.**  
 **So thrown off by her words that he was utterly speechless.**

 **"How did you know?" Akane asked.**

 **Still choking, he pointed at her and gave a thumbs up, like she had asked the very thing he tried to say.**

 **Kagura shrugged, looking smug.**

 **"It didn't take much thought to know what he had done. As soon as the infant was created he didn't care about getting attacked. So that meant his heart was missing."**

 **Akane leaned back on her hands, nodding to confirm her thoughts.**

 **"So what are we gonna do now?"**

 **Both girls looked to Naraku, who had recovered from his choking fit and now glared into the flames.**

 **"Hakudoshi knows that if I die, so does he. Any who are connected to me will. So he has to be doing this for another reason..."**

 **"Maybe, to take the heart and use it against you somehow?" Akane asked with a frown.**

 **Kagura shook her head at that.**

 **"I don't see why you can't just kill the brat NOW. Like you threaten to do with me. Just end him."**

 **Naraku sighed deeply, copying Akane by leaning backwards, and he looked up to the ceiling.**

 **"I created him differently. He is still connected to my own heart, the one in the infant. I cannot kill him without that heart in my hands."**

 **"WHY did you do that?" Kagura snapped in annoyance.**

 **He jerked his head back to face her, his hair falling over his shoulder.**

 **"I need him for something. Once that is done, I will go remove the connection and kill him."**

 **Kagura scoffed at him like he was a fool to wait any longer, so Akane decided to explain a bit better.**

 **"When we go to the Borderland of the Dead, he needs something on this side to be an anchor. So he can come back once the way is closed."**

 **After a moment, Kagura seemed to understand, letting out a sigh of defeat when it came to her idea.**

 **"Okay, so if we can't kill the brat yet, what ARE you going to do?"**

 **Naraku cracked his neck and then stretched his arms out with a groan.**

 **Then the man got to his feet, placing his hands on his hips in a pose so close to Superman that Akane had to swallow a laugh.**

 **Then he got serious.**  
 **The old Naraku creeping back in as his maroon eyes lit up at the thought of a fight.  
His mind starting to work on plots and plans of what was to come, a smile toying at the corners of his lips.**

 **"Only one thing to do. Follow you back and see what the hell he's really up to with Princess Abi."**

 **BUMM BUM BUMMMMM!**

 **happy new year from the u.s.a!**  
 **for those who care, my broken foot is nearly back to normal. gonna try and go back to work soon, but with all the snow and ice it's gonna be fun as frickin hell. wish me luck!**  
 **leave reviews please!**


	62. Chapter 62 Assault on the Castle Part 1

**ASSAULT ON THE CASTLE, PART 1.**

 **It was a cloudy day.**  
 **Leftover from the downpour the day before, giving the day a dreary feel.**

 **Once in a while the sun would break thru the clouds, giving false hope that the day would take a turn for the better. But the clouds returned.**

 **The village before the castle was busy, despite the weather.**  
 **Humans ran this way and that with the activity of their daily lives.**

 **None had a clue.**  
 **Not a single person in the village or castle had any idea of the fact they were utterly surrounded.**

 **Yokai birds filled the forest in all directions, making a complete circle around the place.**

 **They seemed to be waiting.**

 **They had gathered there since the afternoon, and yet, did nothing.**

 **From high above on a cliff, two figures watched the creatures.**

 **One of light hair and one of dark.**  
 **Much like their hearts.**

 **"My, my, it's nearly the perfect weather for this kind of thing."**

 **Naraku sat with his legs criss cross on a high tree branch, leaning back against the trunk with his hands behind his head.**

 **He seemed almost at ease, lazy, and relaxed to the naked eye.**

 **But Akane knew different.**

 **Like Sesshomaru, this man had his own silent signs.**

 **While he lazed back, his eyes were a light shade of red, not full out like when he was angry, but the kind that meant he sensed danger.**

 **His body was tense, despite the lazy manner he rested.**

 **Even his voice, as he had said that, held a serious tone to the playful words he used.**

 **"And what kind of 'Thing' are you talking about?" She said from her spot on the ground.**

 **He looked down at her.**

 **"Hm? Oh, y'know, waiting for a bloodbath of course. This cloudy stuff gives the perfect feel."**

 **Akane scoffed up at him, crossing her arms and standing against the tree, not even trying to hide her worry about what was happening.**

 **"You're awful, you DO realize that?"**

 **How can he say stuff like that so easily? Like life meant nothing.**

 **Now he pouted, turning his head away with a huff.**

 **"And do you think our Sesshomaru does not think such things? We are what we are, and that is creatures who love bloodshed and battle."**

 **He turned back to her again, suddenly curious about something.**

 **"Are you saying that YOU, who has dragon blood, does NOT enjoy a good and bloody fight?"**

 **Akane stiffened.**

 **Do I?**  
 **Do I like to fight?**

 **The Lightning Dragons she had met had all seemed tense and alert.**  
 **Each one ready to attack, like her mate, who was always ready to burst into action.**

 **The king himself had acted pleased at the thought of her death...**

 **She frowned as she thought about the many times her blade had cut an enemy, her lightning sizzled skin.**

 **"Yes, I find it a rush. But I do NOT like needless bloodshed. The thrill of killing one who would harm my family, that I admit to enjoying with a pleasure that frightens me." She stated with a shudder.**

 **He blinked down at her, clearly puzzled by her words.**

 **"You are a strange person."**

 **"ME?" She laughed, looking back to the village under them.**

 **Naraku chuckled, but went back to the subject at hand, his tone going from teasing to serious.**

 **"Kagura should be back by now. Do you think she's betrayed us?"**

 **She rested all her weight on the tree behind her, toying with a stand of blond hair.**

 **"Give her time." Akane sighed, but even she was a LITTLE worried.**

 **Kagura was to show Princess Abi the way to the castle, and try to find out just what Hakudoshi had planned with her.**

 **The moment she could, she was supposed to come to them and give a report. They would plan what to do from that point.**

 **It was clear by the gathering birds that Abi was near, but there had been no sign of Kagura all day.**

 **She wouldn't betray them, right?**

 **As if thinking the same thing, Naraku released a deep sigh above her, and followed it with a groan.**

 **"I simply HATE being kept waiting."**

 **Akane gave a short laugh at that.**

 **"And here I thought that you spent most of your time sitting back and letting others do your work. One would think your USED to waiting."**

 **Naraku did not respond.**  
 **For an eerie amount of time.**

 **Akane worried her teasing had offended him in some way.**

 **Looking up at him, she watched as he was looking at his hand, which was stretched above his head.**

 **Something was in his eyes that she had a hard time figuring out.**

 **Regret maybe?**  
 **He certainly looked mad with himself about something.**

 **"Naru?"**

 **Coming out of his thoughts, he looked down at her with surprise, like he forgot she was there.**

 **Akane reached up and touched the branch he was on.**

 **"Naru, I'm sorry if-"**

 **"No, it's fine." He cut in, tilting his head with a cheerful smile.**

 **"You're correct after all. I used to be fine just sitting back and pulling strings to get my way... But since meeting you, I've found it more fun to be involved with things."**

 **Akane found her face heating for some reason, and she looked away.**

 **"And besides," He added. "Call me crazy, but I enjoyed that last fight with the dog. Feeling his fists connect with mine. Most thrilling to be honest, I rather liked it."**

 **"Wha?" Akane gaped up at him.**

 **"Naru, you sound like a masochist!"**

 **The man uncrossed his legs and moved to lean over the branch, his hair hanging down like dark vines.**

 **"What the hells does that mean?"**

 **"You don't know?"**

 **"Uh-uh. Never heard that word."**

 **Geeze he's cute.**  
 **But how did he not know it? They used the word even in this time.**

 **Well, he may be fifty years old, but he didn't live with other people much after all...**

 **"It means you LIKE getting hurt. As in you get your kicks from it."**

 **"GAH?" He choked, nearly falling.**

 **Naraku gathered himself long enough to jump down to her.**  
 **His face was red as he stared at her as if truly insulted.**

 **"Akane. I did NOT mean thrilling in that kind of sense."**

 **YUP.**  
 **Cute. Freaking cute.**

 **She smirked, and poked his chest.**

 **"As you would say, I'm only teasing my dear. Don't get all huffy."**

 **He looked like he didn't believe her, but before he could respond, a gust of wind came up the cliffside.**

 **Both of them had to cover their eyes from the force of it, hair going into a wild frenzy.**

 **Kagura appeared in a frantic hurry.**

 **She landed once she seen them, tripping a little once on her feet.**

 **The woman was out of breath, and forced herself to calm, and the wind did along with her. She was very annoyed with them for something.**  
 **Akane could tell by the glare she sent to her brother.**

 **"THERE you two are. Next time tell me a little more about our meeting place other then 'On a cliff'."**

 **"Oh shut up. There are only three in this area. And are you PROUD of your grand entrance?" Naraku snapped as he tried in vain to tame his now over tangled hair.**

 **"YOU shut up." She snapped back at him, causing another gust of wind to hit him in the face.**

 **He hissed at her, taking a step, but Akane moved between them with her hands up.**

 **"Ignore the grouchy spider. Now, did you manage to find out anything about Hakudoshi's plans?"**

 **Naraku hissed at HER this time, but went back to fixing his hair and turned away from them.**

 **"It's Kohaku." Kagura said, and with one finale deep breath she calmed enough to speak.**

 **She turned to her brother, glaring at his back, wanting him to face her.**

 **"Hakudoshi has convinced Abi that your heart is in Kohaku!"**

 **Akane took a step back, blue eyes wide in shock and fear.**

 **WHAT? Why the child?**

 **Naraku had frozen with his fingers stuck in his dark strands as he jerked back around.**

 **"Why the hell did he do THAT?!"**

 **Akane nodded, because he had voiced her very thoughts.**

 **"I don't know. The brat KNOWS who has the heart. But no matter how I wracked my mind I can't see what he would gain from this." Kagura was frantic, worried.**

 **"It does not matter. He won't win in this little game." Naraku said as he gave up on his hair.**

 **Now he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, as if in deep thought. Which only seemed to annoy Kagura more.**

 **"Don't just STAND there. We need to get Kohaku and your heart out of that place before it's too late!"**

 **"You care about the boy." Akane could not hide her surprise.**

 **With how Kagura looked down on humans much like Sesshomaru, it was a surprise to hear the tender worried tone in her voice.**

 **The woman looked away, blushing as red as her eyes.**

 **"Yeah, so? He's a good kid."**

 **Akane smiled.**

 **Hm, how things change. The way she's acting, it's like she may think the kid a younger brother.**

 **"Yes, yes, we all like the boy. Now can we get on track? There has to be a reason he's been made the target. How long do we have before Abi takes action?" Naraku snapped.**

 **But Akane knew he cared just as much, after traveling with Kohaku a while back, he had admitted to her that he found the boy interesting.**

 **And when Naraku thought someone was interesting, it was his odd way of saying he likes them.**

 **At his words, Kagura hugged her arms over herself, trying to hide just how shaken she was.**

 **"Abi will attack at sundown. That woman seems to like killing when the sky is red. She plans on killing all of the humans, and taking the boy back to the mountain."**

 **"Then we have just enough time to get down there and move both the heart and Kohaku!" Akane said with hope and determination.**

 **"Barely. The sun is starting to set as we speak. We have to get going NOW if we are to make it." Kagura agreed, pulling out her feather.**

 **She then turned to her brother with a confused face.**

 **"Can't you just tell the boy to run? Don't you have that mind control thing with him? You've given him orders before without being there."**

 **Akane turned to stare, having all but forgotten that power of his.**

 **"YES! Tell him to take the infant and get OUT of there!" She agreed.**

 **For some reason, Naraku's face had gone very red, and he refused to look at them as he fiddled with the hem of his sleeves.**

 **"About that..." He mumbled.**

 **Akane stared at him.**

 **Was he guilty?**  
 **Yes. He was guilty.**  
 **But about what?**

 **Kagura growled and stomped up to him, snatching at his robes to give them a good solid shake.**

 **"What are you WAITING for?! Tell the boy to get out of there!"**

 **Naraku stared in speechless shock. The fact she had the nerve to touch him like that almost made him look a bit fearful of her.**

 **Kagura tossed him back, not hiding the fact she DID care for Kohaku.**

 **"WELL?!"**

 **"I already GAVE him the order, you foolish woman!" Naraku snapped.**

 **Both Akane and Kagura froze.**

 **What? When had he done that?**  
 **Was it when he got quiet a second ago, when his eyes were closed?**

 **But Akane could tell by his face that there was something else.**

 **"Okay, so you gave him the order, but what was it EXACTLY? When did you send it to him?"**

 **"Right after she told me he was the target of course." He said like she was stupid, confirming her thoughts about his earlier actions.**

 **"AND? You don't want me to know what you said for some reason."**

 **Akane had placed her hands on her hips, giving that 'Mom' tone.**

 **Naraku tried to ignore her stare, but he gulped and gave in, looking at her as if begging her not to get mad.**

 **"I told him to take the infant if the castle came under attack. That none could stand in his way in his attempt to take it and run."**

 **Akane blinked.**

 **Okaaaay...**  
 **So why did he think that would make her angry with him?**

 **"Those poor human fools." Kagura sighed with a shrug.**

 **"Huh? Why?" Akane didn't get it.**

 **Kagura was about to say something to her, but something behind made the woman stop, looking puzzled.**

 **Akane looked over her shoulder to see Naraku shaking his head like a cartoon character, making an X with his arms.  
Once caught, he froze, and looked fearful.**

 **Akane turned to glare at him.**

 **"Narakuuuu..."**

 **Sparks flew from her fingertips in warning, and he could not look away from them as he backed up.**

 **"He gave the infant to the Lady of the castle," Kagura said simply.**

 **"She believes the child her own, so when Kohaku goes to take it..."**

 **Kagura's voice trailed off, and it did not take Akane a second to finish.**

 **"Kohaku will have to kill them. He'll have to kill innocent people in order to take the infant." Akane felt a rush of anger fill her as she sent a small spark flying to Naraku.**

 **The man didn't move, just allowed her to zap him as if he knew he deserved it. But he did yelp and jump at the contact of the bolt.**

 **"How COULD you!" Akane roared.**

 **After everything, he made it so that MORE had to die?**

 **He raised his hands up, nervous sweat dripping down his face.**

 **"What choice did I have? They will not let some random kid take the child away, killing them is the-"**

 **"Naraku! There HAS to be another way besides death!" Akane spat.**

 **"If we can get there fast enough we could provide a distraction?" He said as a last minute thought.**

 **Argh! He's just so, so...**

 **"Idiot! Then we need to go now!"**

 **"For hells sake! Have I not been saying that this whole time?" Kagura whined from behind them.**

 **"One problem ladies..." Naraku mused as he suddenly moved to the edge of the cliff, as if something had caught his eye.**

 **They followed him, and Kagura went still, but Akane couldn't see very well given the fact she was only part dragon.**

 **She could see the birds in the trees bellow. But both Naru and Kagura were staring at the village before the castle.**

 **"What? What is it?" She pleaded, starting to get on edge.**

 **"Inuyasha." Kagura sneered.**

 **Now it was Akane's turn to freeze.**

 **FUCK!**

 **NOT good.**  
 **She wasn't ready for her friends to see her with their enemies yet.**

 **And if Kohaku was ordered to kill people, it would make things even harder if they seen her.**

 **"Looks like his group is about to part ways for some reason. But no doubt they will take part in the fight to come." Naraku said with a sigh.**

 **"Lovely. NOW we have to fight them AND that stupid princess." Kagura let out a groan.**

 **"Indeed. Should be entertaining at the very least." He mused.**

 **"This IS your life at stake, how can you make jokes?" Kagura asked.**

 **"It's not a joke. Having more to deal with then expected always makes my blood pump. Now I have to re-think our tactics."**

 **"But, you might DIE."**

 **"Finding ways around that makes it all the more fun for me."**

 **"... ... You are insane."**

 **Naraku gave an honest laugh, not taking offense at all.**

 **"Be careful SISTER. It may run in the family you know." He teased.**

 **"I hardly believe that, BROTHER."**

 **But Kagura smirked none the less.**

 **Akane said nothing as the two went back and forth, as fear and a mild pain in her heart was taking form while her own thoughts swarmed.**

 **Inuyasha...**  
 **The others.**  
 **Kagome, she would be there.**

 **She couldn't...**

 **They had to save Kohaku, to stop him from killing again.**  
 **And they HAD to get the heart out of the danger zone.**

 **But she just couldn't move.**

 **What will they think of me?**  
 **How can I make them understand?**  
 **Would there even be time with what was happening to talk?**

 **Even if I explain, they would think it a spell Naru set on me...**

 **Like Kohaku.**

 **She wasn't ready for this.**  
 **It was too soon.**

 **Akane didn't know she was shaking until Naraku had his arms around her shoulders, having come up behind her while she was thinking.**

 **"Breathe my dear, there is no reason for you to have to go."**

 **Akane stopped shaking, and was taken back by his words.**

 **Not go?**  
 **NOT help protect her family?**

 **How can you say that so easy...**

 **Did he not WANT her by his side?**

 **For some reason, Akane wanted to cry from her mixed emotions.**

 **"What's her problem?" Kagura seemed annoyed, eyeing Akane with an intense stare.**

 **"Foolish woman. The others cannot see her with us. They would never understand. MUST I explain this?"**

 **She snorted at him. "Then she should not have come to you in the first place. Now are we going?"**

 **Naraku nodded, and his hold on Akane got lighter, about to let go.**

 **"We can handle this. You just stay here and wait, okay little dragon?"**

 **Why...**  
 **Why can't I find a way to have all of my friends together? Why do I have to hide who I care about?**

 **Feeling angry tears at her situation, Akane stomped her foot.**

 **"NO! I have to help! I have to make sure that Kohaku stays alive, and that we protect your heart! I can do this, I can help."**

 **Naraku held tighter, his face in her hair, as he whispered to her.**

 **"It's not that I don't want you, and if Inuyasha and group was not there it would be different, but you can't let your friends see you with me-"**

 **"Cut the crap!" Kagura snapped at them loudly.**

 **Akane jolted, and Naru let her go to take a defensive stance.**

 **"Watch your mouth."**

 **Kagura only laughed at his tone, shaking her head, she pointed to Akane with serious eyes.**

 **"If your ashamed to be with us, then why the hell did you come to him? Stop being a whiny little girl and be firm in your choices!"**

 **"KAGURA!" Naraku's darkness seeped out in waves.**

 **It had been a long while since he had THAT look in his eyes.**

 **"Naru... stop." Akane said softly.**

 **He looked back at her, and his eyes got wider at how she stared at him.**  
 **Her voice had been eerie calm, and she could not look away from him.**

 **Kagura had struck a cord in her.**

 **Akane had never thought about it like that before.**

 **Naraku knew she didn't want the others to know about the two of them, not until she could make them understand.**

 **For the same reason she had not wanted Sesshomaru to know.**

 **It was hard to make someone who hates a person try and give them a second chance. And with the things Naru has done in the past, it made it all the more difficult.**

 **But she had never wondered if he thought that meant she was...**

 **"I'm NOT ashamed to be your friend, you know that, right, Naru?"**

 **His eyes flashed, a barely seen hint of sadness, but he covered it up.**

 **"Yes..."**

 **Akane stepped away like she had been slapped in the face.**

 **LIAR.**  
 **A very big and horrible liar.**

 **Guilt hit her hard and it quickly turned to a sparking anger.**

 **Of course he would think that.**  
 **He was used to that kind of thing.**

 **But to think that of her...**

 **Naraku swallowed and moved away, most likely about to go, to drop the touchy subject and get moving.**

 **Akane caught his arm.**

 **"I'm NOT. I could never be ashamed of you, NEVER! Yes, I'm worried what they might think, because I don't want them to hate you. But if I told Sesshomaru that I would not give you up, what the hell makes you think I'm ASHAMED?" She said with a tighter hold.**

 **Naraku stared at her in surprise, like he wanted to say something, but she did not give him time.**

 **Akane faced Kagura, walking right up to the woman, who stood her ground and didn't move.**

 **"Yeah, what?" She snapped.**

 **Face to face, Akane locked eyes with the woman before her.**

 **"I will NOT hide. I am NOT ashamed of any of you. I AM going down there to kick some birdie ass. If my other friends get in my way, I WILL do what is needed to save Naraku, and to save YOU aswell."**

 **Kagura was shocked.**  
 **Her red eyes shined as if touched.**

 **But she just smirked back at her.**

 **"Hmph. Nice speech. Now can we cut the crap and go already?"**

 **Akane gave firm nod.**  
 **They had waisted enough time.**

 **They all gathered at the edge to the cliff once more. Staring at the castle and the village.**

 **The air grew tense as the sun was getting past the trees. The sky, still full of patchy clouds, was starting to turn a shade of pink.**

 **Abi would attack soon, at the first sign of red in the sky.**

 **Akane glanced to Naraku, wondering why they were still standing there.**

 **Kagura too, was on his other side, staring intently at him.**

 **He caught their looks, blinking back and forth between them as a rather sheepish look came to his face.**

 **"So, umm, just what happens to be the plan now?" He asked sweetly.**

 **Both girls froze and gaped at the clueless way he just said that.**

 **"Your fucking with me." Akane said.**

 **Naraku smiled wide, total innocent oblivion on his face.**

 **"Nope." He stated.**

 **"We're all gonna die." Kagura said as she slapped her face.**

 **Akane couldn't agree more.**

 **Yup.**  
 **We're all gonna die..**


	63. Chapter 63 Assault on the Castle Part 2

**ASSAULT ON THE CASTLE. PART 2.**

 **Sango stared up at the gates before them. Big and fancy, no doubt a rich noble lived beyond.**

 **The fact this village was so big was proof of the wealth inside.**

 **It was not a place that Naraku would normally use.**

 **At least, not in the past.**  
 **But the man seemed to be changing his ways of doing things.**

 **Ever since that day the mountain came down, he was... different.**

 **It was bad enough he had her brother on his side, but now even Akane may be under his control.**

 **He was getting harder to predict.**

 **"Are you sure Kagome?" She asked.**

 **The black haired girl beside her gave a small firm nod.**

 **"I'm certain. It's Kohaku's shard."**

 **Sango held in a breath and let it out slowly to keep herself calm despite the pounding of her heart.**

 **"Why would Naraku have him in such a place as this?" She wonders aloud without thought.**

 **Kagome narrows her eyes sadly at her friend, knowing what had to be playing in her mind.**

 **"That's why I didn't say anything with the others around. Inuyasha would just barge in, and mess up your chance to see him."**

 **Sango's eyes lit up, and she looked to her friend with hope.**

 **Kagome just smiled.**

 **"I know you want to. So go ahead and see if you can talk to him."**

 **"Kagome..." Sango didn't know how to express her thanks.**

 **"Go already. Try and find him. I'll go help the guys keep an eye out for the yokai birds."**

 **Sango nodded. The whole reason they were in this place was they were following the path the birds seemed to be taking.**

 **It was far too odd that this place had not been hit yet.**

 **But Inuyasha had smelled them a bit ago, meaning they would most likely attack tonight.**

 **Kohaku was close too, and she had to find out just why that was.**

 **Both girls gave the other a small embrace before parting.**

 **Kagome going to find the others and allow her friend some time.**

 **Sango went to find a way inside that would leave her unseen.**

 **Kohaku, what are you doing here?**

 **It did not take long before she slipped past the men and began her search in the fading light of day.**

 **She found him, helping an old man carry wood, just like his old self would have done.**

 **Such a kind boy...**

 **Do you have some control of your actions now? Or is Naraku making it seem that way for some reason?**

 **As Sango watched from afar, it seemed as if he was simply living there, like a normal person.**

 **He did chores and spoke with others in that shy way of his, as if he was himself. Her brother.**

 **But just WHY did Naraku have him staying here?**

 **As much as she wanted to talk to him, she just could not put her friends in danger again.**

 **Too many times had they come to harm due to her blunders.**

 **So she would do what she could to find out why Kohaku was staying at this place, living as if free.**

 **Her wait paid off in the end.**  
 **As the sun began to set past the trees, turning the sky pink, her brother took off on his own.**

 **Kohaku went to a dark corner of a garden, looking stressed.**

 **Once he knew he was alone, the boy closed his eyes, face twisted as if confused by something.**

 **"I don't want to." He sadly said, as if to himself.**

 **He frowned, like someone was talking to him, but Sango seen no other person near him.**

 **There was a pause, yet she did not hear the voice that seemed to be speaking to her brother.**

 **Puzzled and worried was his expression as he opened his eyes again, only to look at the sky.**

 **"I know you would not make me without a reason, I'm sorry. But, must I kill them? They're good people, and would Lady Akane not be angry with me?"**

 **Another pause, a small spark of hope in his eyes.**

 **"Understood. Only if needed." He said with a tiny smile.**

 **Sango blinked.**

 **Did Naraku just tell him NOT to kill unless needed? NARAKU said that?**

 **And...**  
 **He said LADY AKANE.**

 **Sango's heart dropped in her chest.**

 **So Akane was with Naraku after all. But it seemed like she may call some of the shots now...?**

 **What was going ON?**

 **"Master? Are you still there? What about Kanna?" Kohaku said softly, as if worried for the girl.**

 **"I am... right here."**

 **Sango slid deeper into the shadows of a building as the white girl came from nowhere next to her brother.**

 **Kohaku looked relieved to see the small girl, and he let out a breath.**

 **"Kanna, how many times must I ask you to make noise." He laughed.**

 **The girl stared, with a small tilt of her head to the side.**

 **"I am... sorry."**

 **He waved her off with a smile.**

 **"It's fine. So, he gave you orders too I assume? What are they?"**

 **"I am to... make sure you get the child... without difficulty."**

 **Again, he smiled at her, reaching a hand out to pat her white hair.**

 **"Okay, but stay hidden and make sure you don't get attacked by what is coming. I'm sure that Lady Akane would be very mad at him if his orders got you hurt."**

 **The child gave no reaction with her face, but her pale skin had a tinge of pink to it. Then she stepped back and vanished.**

 **"Odd how she does that." Kohaku chuckled to himself before a more serious look came to him.**

 **"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but maybe I can sneak the child out without getting caught. And after all, Naraku-sama and Lady Akane wold not ask this unless it was a dire situation..."**

 **With a sigh, the boy took off at a run, like something was about to happen soon.**

 **Sango stayed back, trying to make sense of what she seen and heard.**

 **Akane was with Naraku.**  
 **There was no doubt now, and it seemed like her brother almost...**

 **Cared about them.**  
 **Kohaku cared about Kanna, and did not seem to hate Naraku, judging by his tone of voice.**

 **But what did this mean?**

 **Why was he ordered to take someones child away from the castle? Unless that child was-**

 **"The infant!" Sango blurted out.**

 **Of COURSE!**  
 **The infant they all suspected had Naraku's heart, it was HERE!**

 **No doubt in the care of some poor helpless humans that might get killed by her brother soon...**

 **Kohaku would have to kill.**  
 **Again.**

 **More blood on his sweet hands.**  
 **All to protect the infant.**

 **To protect Naraku.**

 **But why the sudden order to move it? Certainly not just because of the fact Inuyasha was here.**

 **Sango was about to make her way to the others, to tell them all she had just heard.**

 **But halfway out of the castle, she heard a high scream.**

 **One of horror, which was cut short before it could finish.**

 **Chills ran down her spine.**

 **"Oh Kohaku! Why?" She moaned as she turned to look back.**

 **Killing them so soon?**  
 **So much for having hope for him...**

 **Taking hold of her weapon in order to go put a stop to him, Sango leapt down from the wall.**

 **But what caught her eye made her freeze as fear hit her heart.**

 **Yokai birds were starting to attack.**

 **They looked to be a moving cloud of grey flapping wings low in the sky above the castle.**

 **One would dive down here or there, snatching at a random person.**

 **A woman had fallen victim.**  
 **She lay on the ground while three birds drank her dry.**

 **It had been her scream Sango heard, and it also had alerted the other people to the danger.**

 **Men started to gather, weapons in hand, while others ran to hide.**

 **"Damn, where is Inuyasha?" She said to herself as she ran at the next bird to swoop down.**

 **Her Hiraikotsu cut thru it easily, but another came at her just as quickly as the first.**

 **In a matter of minutes the whole castle was under attack.**

 **People ran this way and that as yells, screams, and screeches filled the the air. Blood splatters began to cover the ground as humans went down and birds started to be slaughtered in defence.**

 **An old woman ducked and begged for help, about to be killed until Sango came to her aid.**

 **The humans were not prepared for this kind of thing. It took too long going for weapons, and many died before they could even try and deffend themselves.**

 **Sango was covered in sweat by the time the others arrived.**

 **"Blades of Blood!"**

 **Inuyasha stopped a bird from taking Sango from behind, and she looked over her shoulder at him.**

 **"About time. No doubt the village is under attack aswell?"**

 **"Keh, do you even HAVE to ask?"**

 **Miroku ran to her side, striking at another yokai bird to her left.**

 **"We got the ones in the village, but they seem to be focused more on this place." He breathed out in a rush before dashing off to help more people from getting killed.**

 **"Yeah, it's like this is the main spot for some reason." Kagome said as she fired off arrows.**

 **"Who CARES why? Just kill 'em!"**

 **Inuyasha growled and started trying to get far enough up to unleash a Windscar without hurting humans, which was not easy.**

 **Kagome inched her way over to Sango with a concerned, nearly motherly, expression.**

 **"Where is your brother?"**

 **Sango's eyes darted in the direction the boy had disappeared too in what felt like an hour ago.**

 **How could I have nearly forgot?**  
 **But if the birds are attacking the castle with him in it, does this mean that Abi is NOT working for Naraku after all?**

 **Is THAT why he ordered Kohaku to take the infant and go?**

 **Kagome seen her face, and nudged her in the side.**

 **"Go. Make sure he's okay. Who knows what Naraku has planned with this attack." She said.**

 **Sango stared at her friend for a moment, wondering if she should tell her what she heard before.**

 **But it would not change the fact they had to fight the birds, so she would tell them later.**

 **"Thank you again, Kagome."**

 **Her friends eyes brightened with a wink and a smile.**

 **"No problem. Now get moving, we can handle this here."**

 **"Easier said then done." Miroku said with a shaky laugh from not that far away from them.**

 **Sango's eyes fell to him, asking in silence if it was okay for her to go.**

 **The monk gave an over cheerful smile before once more focusing on the task at hand.**

 **With a breath, she took off at top speed, zig zagging and fighting along the way as she searched.**

 **An eerie feeling went down her spine once she made it to the main house. A feeling she knew well.**

 **"Just what would make Naraku actually come here himself? This does not even feel like it could be one of his puppets..." She mumbled while deciding to run towards the source of his aura.**

 **What she came to made her stop in her tracks in horror and heartbreak.**

 **Kohaku.**

 **Surrounded by corpses.**  
 **Covered in blood.**

 **AGAIN.**

 **The small yard was littered with the bodies of what looked like men who had been trying to keep him from the ladies before him now.**

 **A circle of them were trying to protect a woman in fine robes who was holding a bundle close.**

 **That woman was crying, looking at the boy in fear and confusion.**

 **"Kohaku, why? Why are you doing this? Why are you killing us?"**

 **Sango couldn't move.**  
 **And she hated herself for it.**

 **Foolish!**  
 **MOVE already!**  
 **That isn't your brother, no matter how much you want it to be!**

 **But as she watched him move closer to them, shaking as if he didn't want to, tears streaking down his freckled cheeks...**

 **"I'm sorry." He said to them.**

 **And she believed him.**  
 **But he was still going to do it, and she HAD to stop him.**

 **Taking a breath, grabbing tight to her weapon, Sango took a step and was about to call out to him.**

 **But someone else did instead.**

 **"Put your blades away, boy."**

 **Kohaku jolted, as did she, and he turned with a look of relief.**

 **Naraku came walking from the shadows of a building, with a look that borderlined on... sadness?**

 **"Naraku-sama!" Kohaku let out a breath as if happy to see him.**

 **Sango swallowed as none other then Akane stepped up beside the enemy of them all.**

 **The blond waved cheerfully at her brother before reaching up to say something to Naraku.**

 **The man nodded, looking a bit nervous before he left her side.**

 **Sango watched her brother stand straight and return the wave back to Akane with a small blush.**

 **He didn't move as Naraku came up to him, looking at the bodies and then the tears on his face.**

 **The man frowned.**

 **"I know you did not wish to kill any of them, boy. I should have came sooner to help. My apologies."**

 **Sango gasped and slipped back to the shadows.**

 **Naraku sounded guilty.**  
 **For making her brother kill.**

 **Kohaku rubbed at the tears in his eyes as if embarassed by them.**

 **"W-well, you DID say only if it was needed. But it did come to that..."**

 **Naraku gave a half smile, almost sympathetic in nature, before placing his hand on the boys shoulder.**

 **"You can stop. Go protect Akane."**

 **"HA! Like I need protecting?"**

 **He looked over his shoulder at her remark with a smirk.**

 **"Don't be cocky. Nothing wrong with a little extra help. I take it all the time don't I?"**

 **"Because your lazy." Akane teased.**

 **Naraku actually snorted before turning back to Kohaku.**

 **"I will make sure this is the last time you have to kill innocents. Now go 'help' the little dragon."**

 **The boys eyes lit up as if he truly believed that promise, and he gave a bow before dashing to stand by Akane's side, flashing a shy smile.**

 **Sango was too dumbstruck and shocked to move or think as she watched Naraku approach the now shivering human females.**

 **"W-what do you want? Who ARE you people?" The fine dressed woman said with a brave face.**

 **Naraku just stared a moment.**

 **He seemed at a loss for words.**  
 **The man look over to Akane with a nearly pleading look, but she just shook her head and made some kind of shooing motion with her hands.**

 **Sango blinked at the almost comical look of panic cross his face before he turned back around.**

 **He let out a loud sigh, ran a hand thru his hair, and got down on one knee in front of the lady.**

 **"The birds want your child, miss. And he is important. Kohaku was sent here to protect him, but now we need to take him and run."**

 **"So you order him to KILL all of my PEOPLE?! WHO ARE YOU?!"**

 **Naraku winced but did not get angry or lash out at her.**

 **Instead he flashed a sad smile.**

 **"Will you not let me just take the child from here? Surely even you know that none of you will live thru the night. Not with the birds..."**

 **As if on cue, a small group of them arrived from the sky.**

 **Both Akane and Kohaku took no time in going after them.**

 **Akane used her sword and now seemed able to send sparks out from her hands as she fried a whole flock of them at once.**

 **When could she do that?**

 **Sango bit her tongue so as not to call out as one dived at her brother.**

 **He twisted in time to slice it in two before going back for more.**

 **A few went for the group of females, but oddly, Naraku simply waved his hand at them. Spikes came out the side of his arm and impaled them.**

 **He then gave an amused laugh at the screams a few girls let out.**

 **"See what I mean? Now, are you going to play nice with me or not?"**

 **While the others around her shivered and whispered, the lady only looked Naraku in the eyes. Studying him.**

 **"Why do you want this babe?"**

 **He huffed, annoyed, and yet oddly not scary at the moment.**

 **Sango had NEVER seen this side of the man at all. It was baffling.**

 **"I have my reasons." He shrugged.**

 **"This child isn't mine." The woman stated in an empty tone.**

 **"Oh?" Naraku batted his eyes.**

 **She glanced down at the bundle in her arms, then back to him.**

 **"I knew, yet, did not want to know."**

 **A sly smile crossed his face, one that Sango was more used to seeing in the past.**

 **"Smart human. No, it is not your child. Barely even a child at all."**

 **"Why then? Why kill mine and make me take yours?"**

 **The question was filled with a deep sorrow as she looked at it again.**

 **Naraku frowned.**

 **"You were chosen because the child that was yours died. I had many human's under watch for just that situation. Even I would not kill a life so new." He said the last half as a whisper.**

 **For some reason, Sango's heart felt tight at his tone.**

 **But were his words simple lies?**

 **"Can you speed this up just a tiny little BIT over there?!" Akane gave a yelp as she hacked away at the growing number of yokai birds.**

 **"YOUR the one who wanted me to do this the NICE way!" He snapped.**

 **The woman held the bundle out to him after a moment, looking sad and defeated.**

 **"Have it back then, and run. I know there is no point to trying to lay claim to what is not my child, but I do not want to see it hurt."**

 **Naraku snapped his fingers.**

 **Kanna appeared and took the child into her arms.**

 **"Good choice. While my little dragon would be angry, leaving without it was not an option."**

 **The lady nodded, looking away with tears in her eyes as she heard the screams of people not far off.**

 **The others huddled close, whispers of their deaths were followed by even more tears and shivers.**

 **Naraku stood back up, crossing his arms with a impish grin.**

 **"Now, now, why look like that? I do think you would best get up and follow my friends."**

 **All of them looked up at him, some like they thought he may eat them.**

 **"What?" The fine lady asked with a hint of hope in her voice.**

 **Naraku's grin turned into a rather charming smile.**

 **"Because you made the right choice, I will have Kohaku take you out of here safely." He beamed.**

 **They got to their feet in a rushed and greateful hurry.**

 **"You are a strange man."**

 **He simply nodded at the lady's remark before looking to Kanna.**

 **"Go to Kagura. She knows where to take it from here."**

 **A tiny nod was the response before the white girl simply faded away.**

 **Gasps and even more whispering made Naraku chuckle at their awe.**

 **Suddenly stretching his arm out into a long vine, reaching a good fifteen feet, Naraku smacked away a bird yokai about to hit Akane.**

 **"Boy! Take these fine ladies to a safe place until I contact you."**

 **Kohaku was covered in sweat and blood, breathing hard. But he smiled his bright smile before leaving Akane's side to obey.**

 **Naraku took his place, helping the dragon girl fend off the birds and buy the others time to run the other way without being followed.**

 **Sango's heart did a flip as her brother dashed by her hiding spot, helping one woman along as she limped beside him.**

 **What am I seeing?**  
 **Just what have my ears heard?**  
 **Is any of this what it seems?**

 **Because it SEEMED like Naraku had just saved some humans. AFTER he made her brother not kill them.  
And had ASKED NICELY for what he had wanted from them.**

 **Had Akane, maybe, done something to him? Was she under his spell or making him change his ways?**

 **But if he WAS changing, if he was listening to her, what did that even mean then? Did he love her?**

 **What did SESSHOMARU have to say about all this?**

 **Shaking her head in an attempt to stop the coming headache, Sango was about to retreat and go follow after her brother and ask him all these things, but a loud crash put an end to that plan.**

 **Inuyasha had broke open a wall.**

 **Both he, Miroku and Kagome were in a fight with Princess Abi.**

 **They all tumbled over the rubble as attacks went back and forth, yokai birds added to the mix.**

 **Dust and debree settled after a few moments, and Sango could tell her friends were pretty banged up.**

 **Kagome nearly out of arrows, blood running down her arm.**

 **Inuyasha was breathing hard and covered in blood both his and not.**

 **Sango's eyes darted to her monk, worry taking hold at the way he was limping a bit on his right leg.**

 **But as soon as they all caught sight of the two figures fighting the birds across from them, there was a very comical freeze in mid-fight.**

 **Abi glared daggers after Naraku, and her birds gathered around her.**

 **Kagome and Miroku openly gawked at the fact Akane was with Naraku.**

 **Naturaly, Inuyasha just let out a loud curse and darted at them.**

 **Noticing the group, Naraku snatched at Akane and moved her behind him with a worried frown, his barrier coming up.**

 **Akane wiped grime from her hair before she seen them and stared at them all in frozen fear.**

 **Regret, fear, shock, anger, confusion and hurt.**

 **Add all those emotions together with a pissed off bird princess and you got one hell of a problem.**

 **hi hi!**  
 **sorry for the long lapse of silence.**  
 **my job did not take me back once my broken foot was well enough to try working, and I am still very unemployed at the moment. :(**  
 **not even enough gas to get to town and post this until a dear friend came thru for me, and I didn't even ask him for help! :3  
**

 **OH! I also typed down this odd dream I had a while ago...**  
 **it was about my friends and I waking up in the world of Uta No Prince Sama. in the BODIES of the main guys! I'm thinking of posting that as a short comedy.**  
 **thoughts? interested in it?**  
 **LET ME KNOW! ;)**


	64. Chapter 64 Assault on the Castle Part 3

**ASSAULT ON THE CASTLE. PART 3.**

 **"Oh fuck me." Akane moaned.**

 **An amused chuckle met her as Naraku look over his shoulder.**

 **"My, how you send my mind to such lovely places, my dear. But truly, do you think NOW is the time?"**

 **Seriously? He had to go THERE?**  
 **Now of all times?**

 **"Eee gads man! Do shut up."**

 **"But you just said..." He teased with a fake pout before looking away.**

 **What a dork...**

 **Rolling her eyes, she lightly hit his shoulder, then turned her gaze back to the problem at hand.**

 **ALL of her friends were here.**

 **Not too mention a pissed of Abi.**

 **If it were not for the yokai birds in his way, Inuyasha would already be trying to attack them, but he was under attack himself.**

 **"Not good, not good, SO not good."**

 **Would she have time to explain?How to even start?**

 **Worry filled her heart, but it eased a bit when Naraku reached a hand behind his back to hold her own.**

 **"Be calm, little dragon."**

 **He gave a reassuring squeeze as he too waited for whatever was to happen next. It seemed like the others were in a state of shock at seeing her with him.**

 **Each one wide eyed and frozen.**

 **All but Sango, who just looked over at them with puzzled eyes.**

 **What are you all thinking of me now? Or do you just assume I'm under his control?**

 **If so, HOW could she convince them otherwise? Would they listen?**

 **"Damn it! Outta my way!" Inuyasha spat as he used his claws to shred his attackers to pieces.**

 **Bits of pale yokai birds scattered this way and that like a sick rain.**

 **All the while his eyes darted to her over and over while he fought.**

 **"What the hell did you do to Akane, Naraku?!" He asked with venom.**

 **Akane felt him tense up at the hate in the hanyou's voice. His dark aura barely visible. Even if he was in front of her, Akane knew he had that Naraku glare on his face.**

 **"I have done NOTHING, you ignorant fool, she is with me by choice."**

 **"Bullshit!" Was the reply as he was finally in front of them.**

 **"It's my choice, Yasha. I have good reason to be here." She tried.**

 **"HA! Nice try, having her call me by that annoying name of hers. But what REASON could she have?"**

 **"Yasha, please. Now isn't the right time to talk about it."**

 **"Indeed true. Is there not an attack under way?" Naraku mused.**

 **Inuyasha stared her hard in the eyes, anger and confusion, while he took hold of the Tessaiga.**

 **"I'm sorry it came to this." He said so softly she barely heard him.**

 **Akane's heart clenched tight, so tight she closed her eyes to the pain of it. But she snapped them open again, begging him in silence to try and understand.**

 **Naraku took a fighting stance in front of her as the sword Inuyasha held turned red.**

 **The barrier would do not good against that blade.**

 **They would have to fight.**

 **Shit.**

 **"Inuyasha STOP!" Kagome at last came out of her shock and ran to them, Shippo on her shoulder, followed by the others.**

 **He glanced over to them as they came, but his mind was set.**

 **"I told you, if she's with him then she can't be trusted!"**

 **"She's our friend!" Kagome pleaded.**

 **"Give her a chance to explain her reasoning at least!" Miroku gasped as he ran beside Sango.**

 **Akane felt a wave of hope.**

 **If they wanted to hear her out, them maybe there was a chance.**

 **"A friend would not have betrayed us all like this!" Inuyasha snapped.**

 **Naraku just laughed.**  
 **Not his light carefree one Akane loved, but cruel and hate filled.**

 **"I think you all have forgotten something..." He said in a dark teasing manner.**

 **And indeed they had.**

 **None of her friends noticed Abi was right behind them, but while her eyes were set on Naraku, her birds had begun to attack once more.**

 **If I don't do something, they'll get hurt. Nows the time to prove I'm still on their side!**

 **"Look out!" Akane yelled and moved from behind Naraku, her arm shot right to her sword.**

 **He made a gap in the barrier, knowing what she was to do.**

 **"Lightning Wave!"**

 **Make it count, she thought.**

 **In an act to protect those she loved, Akane's sword, Ryutoya, used it's true power.  
Lighting shot out from the blade, shooting high and raining down upon the birds.**

 **Shippo screamed and covered his head, thinking she was attacking them instead. But her actions alerted the others to the assault.**

 **Miroku undid his hand, only for Sango to stop him.**

 **"No! You can't. Not with the insects in her control." She pleaded.**

 **He made a frustrated sound, but nodded his head before fighting with his staff instead.**

 **Sango was at his back all the way, and Akane's heart hurt while watching them. Their love so clear, it made her miss her own.**

 **Inuyasha was torn for a moment, looking back and forth between the birds and Naraku.**

 **When Kagome let out a cry, as one snatched at her hair, he darted after her without a second thought.**

 **After saving Kagome, he went right for Princess Abi, who had been trying to make it to Naraku.**

 **The two now in a heated battle.**

 **"Now is the time to go, yes?" Naraku said as he started to make the barrier rise up.**

 **Oh HELL no! He is not running away like some coward!**

 **Akane yanked on his sleeve, he looked to see her glaring.**

 **"NO! We have to help them."**

 **He frowned. "We got what we came for, did we not? Kanna has the infant, the boy is safe, what more do you want from me?"**

 **Drats.**  
 **And he was making such progress.**  
 **Maybe if I push a little harder...**

 **"Naru, do you really want to just leave them like this?"**

 **He kept flying higher despite her protest, and she crossed her arms.**

 **"I am NOT going to just leave my friends in the middle of a fight!"**

 **"Did one of those FRIENDS not just try to attack you?" He snapped.**

 **Ack.**  
 **Him and his protective side.**

 **"FINE! You run. I'm staying!" Akane shoved him aside and tried to hit her way out of his barrier.**

 **It wasn't working.**  
 **And it was pissing her off.**

 **How can it look like a piece of blowed bubble gum and be so dang HARD to get out of?**

 **"Let me out!" She turned her angry gaze to him.**

 **Naraku looked afraid.**  
 **Maroon eyes blinking like crazy as he took one step back. But given that there wasn't much room, he could not get away.**

 **Her eyes must have been doing that sparking thing again, which she was glad for. It made him listen.**

 **"LET. ME. OUT. NOW!"**

 **"But-"**

 **"NOW!" She roared, and her voice changed to the point it made her jolt at the sound.**

 **Huh. It hardly ever got that deep and demonic. She rather liked it.**

 **Naraku locked eyes with her as they had a battle of 'Who is more scary and stubborn'.**

 **With an over dramatic sigh, he looked to the sky and flung his hands in the air with a hiss.**

 **"Okay, fine, you win. Stop looking at me like that already!"**

 **Akane grinned.**

 **Her 'Mom' look worked wonders on this man. She loved it.**

 **The barrier went back to the ground. And then it dissolved.**

 **Naraku looked to her then, clearly annoyed and frustrated.**

 **"The things I do for you." He said with a groan.**

 **Akane flashed him a beaming smile before reaching up to kiss his cheek, close to his lips.**

 **"Love you, Naru-honey!" She said before dashing off.**

 **"EVIL WOMAN!" Was his reply.**

 **In minutes, the world was chaos.**

 **At first her friends seemed unsure if Akane was on their side, but soon all but Inuyasha allowed her at their backs when needed.**

 **Naraku, however, did not recieve such treatment. The poor man had to fight both the birds, and the very people he was being forced to protect, making him have to fight twice as hard as the rest.**

 **Akane felt guilty everytime she glanced over to him.**

 **Her poor sexy spider just couldn't catch a break.**

 **If he stoped a bird from attacking Kagome, the girl would turn around and fire a shot at him.**

 **As a matter of fact, the only one not going out of their way to hurt him was oddly enough, Sango.**

 **The fight took a turn though, when Miroku DID try to use the wind tunnel. Abi used the insects, but once Naraku caught sight of the monk getting hurt, he called them.**

 **The insects listened and no longer obeyed Abi. Allowing Miroku full use of his hand. The monk had noticed the aid from his enemy, and he too, no longer focused on Naraku.**

 **For that, Akane was greateful.**

 **Birds were shredded, sucked up, and sizzled to a crisp.**

 **Princess Abi knew her ass was getting handed to her, and she was furious at them all.**

 **"How DARE you kill my birds!"**

 **She dived at Inuyasha, but Naraku used a vine like thing to yank her off course and into a wall.**

 **Inuyasha sent a quick Wind Scar his way before going after her.**

 **Naraku barely got out of the way.**

 **Abi laughed as she flew high above them all, sneering in a nasty way.**

 **"Just LOOK at you. You fools don't even know who to attack! Why not aid me in killing Naraku? This man was a fool to try and trick me!"**

 **"Like HELL!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get higher, but keeping an eye on the dark haired man.**

 **"And why not? He is clearly just as much your enemy as mine. Help me kill him and I'll let you live."**

 **"As if I would trust you." Inuyasha said with a growl.**

 **"I do believe that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Naraku stated from the side.**

 **"Shut the fuck up, Naraku!" He sent another Wind Scar his way.**

 **Naraku was sliced in two.**  
 **Only for it to be one of his puppets.**

 **A dark laugh from above made both Inuyasha and Abi look up.**

 **Naraku had somehow flew above them, and he sent a barrage of attacks down.**

 **They missed Inuyasha and hit Abi, knocking her out of the sky.**

 **"I think the right response to that would be 'Thank you'." He said in a smug tone.**

 **Ignoring him, Inuyasha went down after Abi, Wind Scars blazing.**

 **Naraku glared after him, but took a moment to breath as he searched the ground bellow with his eyes.**

 **Akane had been watching this while fighting alongside Kagome, and when those maroon eyes locked onto her, she smiled.**

 **He asked her without words if he was doing good. If she was still mad at him from before.**

 **Responding with a wink, Akane went back to striking birds with her Lightning Wave attacks.**

 **Kagome would look at her, as if about to talk, but the fight never gave enough time for it.**

 **Behind Akane, there was a cry.**  
 **She turned to see that Naraku had protected her from a yokai bird.**

 **He stood there, looking proud and out of breath. Like he had just barely made it in time.**

 **Kagome turned and prepared to fire an arrow. Akane yelled and tried to snatch at it, but it fired.**

 **Naraku's eyes went wide, as it sailed past him to hit another bird that was right behind him.**

 **The arrow so close it had cut a few strands of dark wavy hair away.**

 **"I believe the correct response to that is 'Thank you'." Kagome repeated his comment with a tiny uncertain smile.**

 **Naraku blinked and nodded.**

 **"Uh, yes?" He said in shock.**

 **Akane laughed as a giddy feeling started to form.**

 **Maybe, just maybe, they could do this. Make amends for his past.**

 **Suddenly, Kagura came flying down from the sky on her feather at top speed, catching everyones eye.**

 **Kagura landed right beside her brother, worry and fear in her lovely red eyes as she glanced around.**

 **"What are you doing, helping them now? Are you crazy?!" She said.**

 **He gave a shrug, before lashing out to protect Kagome again.**

 **"Not given much choice here. Now, care to tell me WHY you're here and NOT with Kanna?"**

 **Kagura used her fan to aid in the fight while talking in a rushed hurry.**

 **"KANNA! She's hurt. Bad. You-you have to come heal her! I know that you can!" She said, out of breath.**

 **"What happened?!" Naraku snapped out in worry and anger, not seeming to care that Kagome was watching.**

 **"Hakudoshi. He-he took the infant from her before she got to me-"**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"He took it and ran off. You stupid fool! I told you to kill him!"**

 **"And I explained why I can't! Rather then coming to me, you should have went after HIM. To kill him I need to break the tie in the heart." He said in one breath, between fighting.**

 **Kagura glared.**

 **"I would have! But Kanna said something about two hearts before she lost consciousness. Now shut up and GO to her!"**

 **"Kind of busy at the moment!"**

 **"So YOU go, and I'll stay to fight."**

 **Both were fighting the birds as they spoke. Both worried, tired and trying not to panic about Kanna.**

 **Both were so busy in their bickering that they did not see Abi.**

 **She had knocked Inuyasha away and was now making a solid charge toward them like a bull.**

 **There wasn't time to think.**

 **Akane seen it coming.**  
 **It was almost as if in slow motion.**

 **The other three were busy.**

 **Abi had the trident out, coming at Naraku full speed, cutting thru her own birds in order to get to him.**

 **Her eyes inhuman and an evil smile that showed tiny pointed teeth.**

 **There was no time to use her sword, the strike would take to long to charge up first.**

 **Akane placed two spark covered hands on Naraku's shoulders and used that shock to push him away.**

 **She knew he wouldn't have died if Abi had struck him.**

 **But Kagome was next to him and would have gotten hit too.**

 **It was Kagome she wanted to save.**  
 **And by shoving Naru, it made him crash into the girl and knock them both down at the same time.**

 **Both of her two best friends were now safe from Abi's charge.**

 **But Akane wasn't.**

 **I'm going to die this time.**  
 **There is no Sesshy to help save me.**

 **Who knows, maybe he wouldn't even if he was here. Not with the way he's possessed anyway...**

 **The fact her mind had went to thoughts of him made her laugh.**

 **Then there was a pain.**  
 **A hot fire poker type of pain.**

 **Akane couldn't even scream this time. It wasn't like when Suikotsu had attacked her. That had been light compared to this.**

 **Who knows, maybe she had screamed after all. But the world around her had gone silent.**

 **She didn't know why.**

 **All she could sense, feel, taste, was this deep pain.**

 **This pain went all the way thru her.**  
 **It was inside her.**

 **And she knew why.**

 **When Akane looked down, the tip of the trident was coming out of her stomach. Abi had impaled her from back to front.**

 **Blood dripped.**  
 **She touched it, tried to stop it.**

 **Then her knees gave out when Abi yanked it back out of her.**

 **Akane landed on her side.**  
 **The world hazy.**

 **In the haze she could make out color, and it was that which helped her figure out what was going on.**

 **Naraku, a mass of blue and black, went at what had to be Abi, a muffled cry of rage made it thru the silence. Sound was coming back.**

 **A figure of white and green, Kagome, was at her side. Another behind, most likely Kagura.**

 **"... ane? Akane? Can you hear me?!"**

 **A sound, like that of a wounded animal, escaped her own mouth.**

 **A mass of bright red was not with Naraku off to the side, moving.**

 **Was Inuyasha helping him fight Abi?**

 **Shippo's cries became loud. As was the battle cries from her spider.**

 **"She's in shock." Kagura said, no hiding the worry.**

 **"Help me get pressure on this."**

 **Miroku?**

 **Yes. Purple and black now at her side as someone touched the wound, making her scream.**

 **Naraku's curse from not that far was loud and clear.**

 **Then there was nothing.**  
 **Nothing at all.**

 **Not that far away, in a field by a cliff side, a group was walking...  
**

 **Sesshomaru went still, mid-step.**  
 **Body frozen, muscles tight.**  
 **He could not make himself move.**

 **A sudden pain in his chest as his breath left him, like he had been punched in the gut.**

 **He had never felt anything like it.**

 **An odd sensation filled his whole being. A sense that something was not right. Something was... missing.**

 **"Is everything alright, milord?"**

 **Jaken, ever watchful, came up beside him, now staring up with wide yellow eyes. As if he seen something that should not be.**

 **That was when he felt them.**

 **Tears.**

 **And he didn't understand why.**


	65. Chapter 65 Love Buried Within the Mind

**LOVE BURIED WITHIN THE MIND.**

 **Sesshomaru moved in silence.**  
 **Eyes taking in the mass of broken buildings, crumbled walls, and the scattered bodies of the dead.**

 **In the dark of the night, none seen him as he searched. Sifting thru all the human scents around him as the flashes of moonlight caused his hair to shine silver now and then.**

 **The village had completely reeked of the yokai birds and the blood of humans. And it had been the scent that drew him with curiosity.**

 **But it's this castle that has the worst scent of death and decay, and the worst damage, Sesshomaru thought to himself sadly.**

 **But since when did he care if humans died or not?**

 **He paused, head tilted, as the scent of his half brother hit him even stronger then it had in the village.**

 **So, the hanyou was also following the bird yokai then?**

 **He should have known.**  
 **That meant Naraku was indeed behind their attacks then, as he had thought when first seeing them.**

 **Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru could smell the hints of Inuyasha and his small pack all over this castle.**

 **It goes without saying that there had been a fight. Much blood had been spilled on both sides.**

 **For some reason, he found himself hoping that his half brother had at least managed to keep Kagome from too much harm.**

 **But then, he did have a small amount of respect for the girl.**

 **Dealing with Inuyasha on a daily basis could not be easy, given how vulgar and ill tempered he was.**

 **Shaking that thought from his head, Sesshomaru walked on.**

 **His eyes narrowed when the scent of the spider hit him. And it was stronger then normal.**

 **Naraku had been here aswell, in the flesh it seems, and Kagura too.**

 **How unlike him to actually be present, no puppets, no tricks.**

 **Not that it mattered to Sesshomaru at the moment in the least.**

 **None of those scents gained his interest for long before he moved forward in his search.**

 **It was not any of these people that made him come to this place.**

 **A breeze kicked up the dying scents around him, and he searched thru them, finding what he was looking for and latching onto it.**

 **Akane.**  
 **Just enough of her sweet scent lingered in the air for him to follow to this place.  
And worry was at last sinking in as he wondered just what she could have been doing here.**

 **A tightness in his chest made him pause, clutching at his heart with a small breath of pain.**

 **Again?**

 **Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as he recalled the past two days.**

 **He had been so unlike himself.**  
 **And to make it all the more worse was the fact Jaken and Rin had seen it when it first happened.**

 **The imp had seemed almost happy about it, which made no sense what so ever, but Rin gave the same kind of reaction to his odd behavior.**

 **Happy.**  
 **For some reason Sesshomaru could not fathom, they were happy about what had happened to him.**

 **Because he had been...**

 **Crying.**

 **He, Sesshomaru, had been crying.**

 **Random tears had streamed down his face as the most unexpected sensation filled his heart.**

 **A throbbing pain had hit him, along with the feeling something precious had been lost to him, and his whole body then went still.**

 **The odd feeling had lasted only moments, but ever since then, a sense of loss was present and the pain in his chest came and went.**

 **Sesshomaru was trying to convince himself that what he thought this feeling possibly meant was just his mind playing tricks.**

 **It was said that mated yokai had a bond that was unseen. That they could sense each other, no matter how far apart. They could sense both emotions and physical pain.**

 **Sesshomaru's instincts were screaming that his Akane was hurt. Not just wounded, but near death.**

 **It wasn't even this strong a feeling when she had been attacked by Suikotsu, and Akane had been so very close to death even then.**

 **So how bad WAS she, for his stomach to be in such knots?**

 **But then another sensation hit him, one he was becoming used to now...**

 **Used to, but was still trying hard to fight the effects of it nonetheless.**

 **A full body shudder, followed by thoughts that went against what he had just been thinking.**

 **Did it MATTER if Akane was hurt?No. Because she obviously was with Naraku, the scents in the air alone was proof of that.**

 **What should it matter to him if the human hadn't went home? The two of them were done after all.**

 **If she was with that spider, then the woman was his problem now, so why was he waisting his time trying to find traces of her?**

 **Sesshomaru let out a growl as he shook his head, stopping those thoughts from continuing.**

 **If he did not, they would drive him into a rage, as they had done a few times in the recent weeks.**

 **He knew not where they came from, but he did not like when they tried to control his actions.**

 **It was not easy to drive them out, but he would like to think he was getting better at ignoring them.**

 **Sesshomaru just could not believe himself to think such cruel things, and surely his inner beast did not.**

 **And at the same time, he had never been jealous before, never been hurt by a woman.  
So for all he knew, this could be normal.**

 **But despite this voice in his head telling him not to care, he at least wanted to make sure that this feeling in his chest was wrong and Akane was fine, even if she WAS with that bastard Naraku.**

 **Sesshomaru didn't know why.**

 **He simply just... wanted to be sure.**

 **That and his little Rin had all but begged him to go looking for Akane after that odd outburst he had.**

 **Thinking his crying had meant he was missing the human who was still his mate.**

 **Not that he was...**

 **But he had left to look anyway, for Rin's sake. And most certainly not for his own peace of mind.**

 **A mix of gut instinct and tracking what he thought to be light hints of Akane's scent in the air had drawn him to this human castle.**

 **And if his senses were not lying to him, Akane had indeed been here.**

 **Her scent was fading in places, but it was getting stronger as he followed it into the court yard.**

 **Why though?**  
 **Why had she not gone home, as she had made it seem she would?**

 **Letting out a breath, Sesshomaru didn't want to think about it.**

 **He was ONLY here to see if this annoying feeling was the stupid mating bond. A bond he needed to look into how to break.**

 **If she was hurt, no doubt NARAKU would be there to help her.**

 **He ground his teeth at that thought.**

 **Was the spider taking care of her?Feeding her and keeping her warm during the cold nights?**

 **A flash of the two of them sleeping together in his minds eye caused Sesshomaru to clench his fist.**

 **Why did he have to picture it in such detail? What was the point, other then to make himself upset?**

 **He began walking faster, as if he could escape the torture his own mind was giving him.**

 **But then Akane's scent suddenly got so intense it made him freeze mid-step.  
Heart beat beginning to race as orange blossom and jasmine hit him so hard he could nearly taste it on his tongue.**

 **Was she close?**

 **Everything inside him began to vibrate with a strange mix of anger and excitement.**

 **His muscles grew tight for a moment before his body moved on it's own. Running after the growing scent of his mate.**

 **"Akane..."**

 **Her name left his lips in a whisper filled with pleading.**

 **Sesshomaru wanted to see her.**  
 **NEEDED to see and touch his mate.**

 **That feeling of creeping hands on his neck was trying to make him angry at the thought of seeing her, but it did not overpower the feeling of relief and longing.**

 **He wanted to SEE her.**  
 **To hear her teasing voice and touch that soft wavy hair that shined like morning sunlight.**

 **Sesshomaru turned a corner and came to a sudden stop.**

 **She was here.**  
 **His mate was so close.**

 **Golden eyes searching for her.**  
 **Akane had to be here, the scent of her was making him salivate and his inner beast hungry for a taste.**

 **But all thoughts and desires left his mind when his eyes came upon a dark spot on the earth before him.**

 **His mind went blank.**

 **Even in the pale moonlight coming thru the clouds above, he could tell that this dark patch of grass was covered in blood.**

 **And the scent coming from it was what made his mouth water.**

 **Sesshomaru stared at the pool of blood soaking into the earth.**

 **The fact the blood was not dry yet meant there was much of it.**

 **Sesshomaru felt his body start to shiver, but he was not cold.**

 **It was a large pool of blood.**

 **And it smelled like his mate.**

 **Taking a shaky step forward only to fall to his knees, Sesshomaru then reached his hand out to the pool.**

 **Mind still empty.**  
 **Unable to process what he was seeing in front of him.**

 **His claws dipped into it, feeling the thickness, the slick and sticky liquid that was without a doubt human blood on the grass.**

 **When he pulled his claws to his face all he could do was stare.**

 **Akane's blood.**

 **So much of Akane's blood.**

 **Even the whispering voice in his mind held no sway over him.**

 **It was trying to tell him to not care.**  
 **To be HAPPY that his woman had been so badly hurt. That once she was gone he could be free.**

 **Free?**  
 **From what?**  
 **Her laugh? Her touch and kiss?**

 **Sesshomaru would rather be trapt forever by his mate then be free and alone in the pasage of time.**

 **Blinking out of his shock, and shoving the voice in his mind away, Sesshomaru felt panic hit him.**

 **WHAT HAPPENED?**  
 **WHERE WAS HIS MATE?**

 **She had been here, just a few hours before his arrival, if he guessed right by her fading scent.**

 **"My woman." He said as his eyes watched the blood run down his fingers slowly.**

 **Naraku.**  
 **What had that monster done to her?**

 **Or had it been the birds?**

 **There clearly had been a battle,so who knew what happened...**

 **A self accusing growl left him.**

 **Why had Sesshomaru just stood there and watched her leave him?**

 **Because SHE chose the spider.**  
 **If something happened to her, then she had it coming, did she not?**

 **Once more the voice in his head began to assault him, and no matter what he did it would not stop.**

 **"Stop it!" He snapped to no person he could see, but sense.**

 **He did NOT hate his mate.**  
 **Yes, there were still things that worried him, and he may never fully understand when it came to her caring for that stupid spider...**

 **But he DID miss Akane.**  
 **He DID love her and wanted to go bring her back. To try and make up for his odd behavior and to swear NEVER to harm her again.**

 **The blood coating his fingers, the grass before him, it had been the shock he needed.**

 **He had to find her, to make sure she was alive and safe.**

 **If he lost her...**

 **"No, he would find a way to keep her forever. But he had to FIND her.**

 **Searching the area with his eyes, there was no other sign of Akane.**

 **Her scent ran dry at this spot.**

 **Which meant she had been taken into the sky. Someone had taken her away to be healed.**

 **"I will find you." He said as he licked the cold blood from his fingers. The taste of his mate making him ache from the loss.**

 **Even cold, her blood made his tongue tingle and energy flow into his veins. He needed her back.**

 **About to stand, Sesshomaru was then wracked with a sharp pain in his head. A searing, throbbing pain that made him clutch his skull and fall over to the side in the grass.**

 **The pain only increased.**  
 **And there was no enemy to kill in order for it to stop.**

 **A rare scream of pain left him.**

 **Why? What the hells kept going on in his mind? Why was it HURTING?!**

 **Had it...**  
 **Had it not hurt like this before?**  
 **Not as bad, but it seemed that when he thought of Akane this happened.**

 **Yes, he recalled it happening now.**  
 **Whenever he decided to find her.**

 **It was like claws were raking the inside of his brain.**

 **"Why?!" He yelled out as he began to roll from side to side in pain.**

 **"Just let go." A purring voice said from nowhere and everywhere.**

 **"Let go of everything. This human has you acting so foolish. Chasing after her, begging, allowing her to use you all this time."**

 **The pain increased with the loud words in his mind.  
**

 **"Aaagh!" He yelled, holding his head and trying to find the female voice.**

 **But he was alone in the night.**

 **What did he have to do to make this throbbing stop?**

 **"If you let go the pain will stop.** **Just let me help set you free from all this pain she has put you in..."**

 **The woman, if that is what she was, laughed lightly in his mind.**

 **And in his mind is precisely where she was. He could feel her now, the one behind the claws, the hand on his neck from before.**

 **How long had she been whispering things to him? Was she also behind him attacking his mate that night?**

 **"Akane." He breathed thru clenched teeth as dizziness filled his every sense.**

 **"So stubborn. Very well, if you will not LET me help you, I suppose there is one finale option."**

 **"Please, stop." Sesshomaru could not believe he was forced to beg.**

 **But he could not even move from the pain in his skull.**

 **How could he, of all people, not have known of this presence inside him?  
The spider and flea had been right from the start.**

 **But why did she want him to hate Akane?  
**

 **The woman laughed again.**

 **"Just forget her, hmm? Would life not be more simple that way? Who needs this painful memory of a woman who betrayed your trust?"**

 **Forget... Akane?**  
 **How could he ever just forget?**

 **Dizziness made him feel sick.**

 **"She made you weak. From what I know of you, my sweet, you are not this love drunk fool. Become that hard hearted man who demanded respect and fear. Do you not wish to kill Naraku, who used you as a tool to kill Inuyasha? To take the sword that is meant to be yours. To one day rule all yokai? Hmm?"**

 **Her words seemed endless as they echoed in his mind like a loud and swirling mass of pain.**

 **Reminding him what was once the most important things to him.**

 **His goals in life.**

 **Why had he not killed the spider yet? Did he not have a chance more then once? What had stopped him?**

 **And when did he stop trying to take what was his from that worthless hanyou? What had changed him?**

 **Did one human girl have such control over him that he could no longer go after what he desired?**

 **How foolish.**  
 **This Sesshomaru never allowed another to order him about.**

 **He had never been so weak.**

 **"That's right, my sweet. Nothing is holding you back now, hmm? Go and take what is yours, and kill those who strike at your pride!"**

 **"Yes..."**

 **The woman nearly purred in his ear now, as the pain began to fade.**

 **"Now tell me, my powerful man, just who are you? What are you?"**

 **He frowned, annoyed by the foolish question whispering in his head.**

 **He was Sesshomaru.**  
 **A Yokai Lord who would rule all of Japan one day, and none would stand in his way.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**

 **Looking around as if coming out of some kind of daze.**

 **Why was he on the ground?**

 **Laying curled up on his side in an open space was not like himself.**

 **Sitting up, he looked around, trying to recall what he had been doing.**

 **There was a light throbbing in his head, but it seemed to be fading away at the moment.**

 **Had he passed out?**

 **But what had he been doing before?**

 **He was...**

 **Searching the area with his eyes, he could not tell where he was.**

 **But then a scent hit him.**

 **Oh, yes, tracking Naraku.**

 **He was to kill him after all.**  
 **None used Sesshomaru as a tool, nor would the man get away with kidnapping Rin back then.**

 **Standing, Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in confusion.**

 **Just WHY did he have a human child with him anyway? It made little sense, but he did not feel the need to send her away.**

 **"Hn." He frowned.**

 **Well, the child did entertain him.**  
 **That alone would be reason enough for now he supposed.**

 **As he began to walk, Sesshomaru's eyes glanced to a puddle of strange smelling blood.**

 **It smelled good.**  
 **For some reason it made his mouth water at the scent.**

 **"Interesting..."**

 **He must simply be in need of food.**

 **Without a second thought on the matter, he moved on.**

 **Naraku had been here.**  
 **Now he just needed to find him.**

 **Leaving the castle to return for**  
 **Jaken and Rin, a strange pain hit his chest. Enough for him to stop and clutch at his heart.**

 **What in all the hells was that?**

 **Something in him, his beast, it wanted him to go back to the castle for some reason.**

 **To look for something.**  
 **Something important to him.**

 **No, not something, SOMEONE.**

 **Telling his inner self that Naraku was not there, and to let him be, the pain faded. But the feeling did not leave. A feeling of loss.**

 **Frowning deeper, he ignored this sensation and continued on.**

 **How strange...**

 **By the time Sesshomaru returned to the others it was early morning.**

 **The sun had just began to light the sky, but it seemed as if niether of his companions slept while he had been away. Both looked beyond tired, and he knew that he would have to wait for them to rest before setting out once again.**

 **How bothersome.**  
 **But he could not just leave them behind, even if a part of him would rather do so and move on.**

 **Rin and Jaken were playing with a deck of cards when he returned.**

 **The moment they seen Sesshomaru they both came running.**

 **He stared, feeling puzzled at the look of excitement in their eyes.**

 **They were never quite this happy to see him return before.**

 **"Did you find her this time?" Jaken asked while wringing his hands.**

 **Sesshomaru just gave a blank stare at the odd question.**

 **How dare Jaken not welcome his lord upon his return.**

 **Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, yet it had little effect. The imp looked a tad worried, but did not back off or even apologize for his rudeness.**

 **"Tell us, tell us, did you see her? Do you know where she is?" Rin asked as she hopped in place.**

 **Now he was just plain confused.**

 **Her? Who is this 'HER' that they both think he was looking for?**

 **Did they mean Kagura perhaps?**

 **Rin somehow sensed his confusion and stopped hopping up and down.**  
 **Staring up at him with worry as she came closer, as if to touch him.**

 **"Papa? Are you okay?"**

 **His neck snapped the girls way at what she just called him.**

 **"What?" He said cooly.**

 **He, Sesshomaru, was most certainly NOT this human child's parent. The thought alone was quite ridiculous in all truth.**

 **Maybe she got it in her little head that he would allow her to call him such? The foolish child.**

 **Rin's brown eyes grew wide at his tone and she stepped back.**

 **Jaken was looking at him like he had just slapped the child.**

 **What had gotten into these two?**

 **"This one does not recall allowing you to call me that." He said in a matter of fact tone.**

 **The girl seemed to deflate before him as she slumped her shoulders and backed up even more, like he was a stranger.**

 **Oddly, even if this was what he was going for, seeing it only made him angry with himself.**

 **He didn't like seeing the girl that way for some reason.**

 **"You may go ahead." He corrected, feeling a knot in his stomach at the way she was looking at him.**

 **Why on earth did he suddenly want to make this girl happy?**

 **Rin nodded slowly, like she didn't trust his word. And she toyed with the hem of her fur lined sleeves.**

 **"S-so, umm, did you find Mama?"**

 **That did it.**  
 **The child had gone insane.**

 **"WHO?" Sesshomaru blurted out.**

 **Unable to conceal the bafflement from showing on his face.**

 **What, had this human hit it's head?**  
 **Possibly, for now she was gaping up at him like HE had gone crazy.**

 **"Milord, ah, she means Akane."**

 **Now his eyes landed on Jaken, doing his best to not react as he wondered if these two were trying to play a trick on him.**

 **The imp waited, but when he said nothing, Jaken cleared his throat.**

 **Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.**

 **"AKANE." Jaken said louder.**

 **"And who is this AKANE." He said in a mocking tone.**

 **Jaken actually gasped before he fell on his ass, deep in shock.**

 **Rin had covered her mouth to hide a sound of pain, yet she was not hurt.**

 **Were they making fun of him?**

 **Sesshomaru let out a mild growl before turning his back to them.**

 **"Enough games. We leave once the two of you get some sleep. This one shall wake you. Naraku is close and the scent will fade by nightfall."**

 **As he started to walk over to a tree, he pondered why he even bothered to tell them such things.**

 **It was not his duty to inform them of everything, but it was theirs to follow and respect him.**

 **"B-but what about Mama? Is she with Naraku?" Rin asked as she came up behind him, taking his empty sleeve in her hands.**

 **How annoying.**

 **Yanking himself free, Sesshomaru glared down at the human child.**

 **"Silence. This one does not know why you keep playing this game."**

 **Tears formed in her eyes before Rin turned and dashed off to hide behind Ah-Uhn. Jaken right behind her, offering kind words.**

 **Since when was the imp kind to the human child? Had he simply not noticed such in the past?**

 **Sesshomaru sat up in a tree just outside the firelight, wondering why the hell the sounds of her crying made him feel so horrible.**


	66. Chapter 66 The Pain of Caring

**THE PAIN OF CARING.**

 **The girl screamed again, making the birds in the surrounding trees take flight, despite the chill and the remaining darkness of night.**

 **An echoed sound of animal pain.**  
 **Inhuman agony.**

 **The early morning sun was rising, causing mist to cover the ground bellow the cliff side.**

 **It was an eerie, pretty sight, but the man watching the sunrise was in no mood for beauty.**

 **His chest ached with a pain that made no sense, given he had no heart to call his own at the moment.**

 **Naraku was utterly lost.**

 **He had never felt this way, never felt so afraid and hopeless and angry all at the same time.**

 **The pain and suffering Kikyo had caused him PALED in comparison to what tormented him now.**

 **Akane had been screaming off and on all night. The wound that had nearly killed her, and may even still, went all the way thru her body.**

 **Naraku had seen many people impaled, and in all honesty he had been the one to do the impaling most of the time. But seeing his Akane like that had been enough to give him nightmares.**

 **If he slept that is. Which he hadn't.**

 **There was no way he could sleep, with his little dragon in such pain.**

 **Naraku let out a long sigh, feeling like he hadn't slept in weeks.**

 **If this is what it's like to worry about someone you love then all those foolish people can have it.**

 **Naraku wanted no part in the pain and heartache that seemed to go hand in hand with his feelings.**

 **He felt sick to his stomach and his head hurt. In a word, miserable.**

 **It seemed like caring for others was far more work then hating them.**

 **Another sigh, more like a half growl, left his lungs, because he knew the truth was he would not have it any other way.  
His love for Akane had saved him from many things.**

 **Loneliness. Anger. Jealousy over everything that made others happy.**

 **He just wanted his dragon girl to be healed and safe. Even HE knew these random thoughts were just his way of dealing with worry.**

 **At least he was mature enough to understand THAT much.**

 **Akane would be proud.**

 **If she would wake up without nearly dying from pain that is. Or calling out the name of a certain white haired yokai lord every few hours...**

 **Naraku was trying VERY hard not to be jealous it was Sesshomaru that Akane wanted while in her very few seconds of consciousness.**

 **"Come on boy, where are those herbs I asked for?" He muttered while running a hand thru his hair in a nervous way.**

 **Two fingers got stuck in the tangles, and he yanked them out with a groan, not caring if some hair went along with them.**

 **But the pain felt good.**  
 **He needed it. Anything to take his mind off the current situation...**

 **Naraku sighed again.**

 **He HATED waiting.**  
 **Hated even more that he could do nothing more for his love without the herbs to aid his efforts.**

 **Kohaku was on the hunt, and found two of the three needed so far.**

 **But the sooner Akane got them, the sooner she would stop waking up and seeing things that weren't actually there.**

 **Like SESSHOMARU.**

 **It hurt him everytime he had to tell her the man wasn't coming.**

 **Another scream caused Naraku to jump, and he turned to dash back inside the shack once more.**

 **His eyes darting right to her.**

 **Akane lay on a bed of straw and blankets, a fire close and bowls of water scattered around.  
Some of the bowls still had clean water, but there were not many left. Bloody water filled most of them.**

 **Her screaming ceased, but only because she had passed out again.**

 **A breath of relief escaped him.**

 **At least she's not turning white anymore...**

 **Not that he knew for sure if she would stay like this.**

 **Akane had taken a turn for the worse twice so far, and they had just barely brung her back from the brink of death.**

 **Infection was the problem now.**

 **The trident that had pierced her was made to kill one way or another, and if not for her dragon blood, Naraku was sure she might be dead by now as it was.**

 **If he were to lose her...**

 **"Hey, stop staring at her like that, it's weird to see you freak out."**

 **Naraku blinked out of the daze he was in, shaking his head to clear it.**

 **"I am not 'Freaking out', thank you very much. It's called being worried in case you did not know." He said to the woman sitting by Akane.**

 **Kagura was there, as she had been.**  
 **The two of them taking shifts when it came to watching and changing the bloodied bandages.**

 **But neither of them had slept a wink during the night.**

 **How could they, between Akane and Kanna needing such intense care?**

 **Kagura snorted at his response and rolled her red eyes.**

 **"You look like hell. When was the last time you slept?" She asked.**

 **Naraku blinked and cocked his head at her random question.**

 **"Two nights ago?" He said after having to think about it, but then frowned at his sister.**

 **"Wait, why do you care?" He added.**

 **She batted her eyes at him and looked to Akane, shrugging.**

 **"Not sure I do. Just seems like something she would ask if you looked like hell, which you do, by the way. She would want you to take care of yourself despite what happens to her, right?"**

 **Baffled and touched were the words to cross his mind at her statement.**

 **True, if Akane were awake and herself, she would be more worried about HIM then her own health.**

 **Seemed his sister watched the dragon girl enough to know her pretty darn well...**

 **But he waved her off anyway.**

 **"I have gone DAYS without sleep in the past. Only with her did I try and sleep each night. Besides, I'm still not completely sure if I can trust her in your care alone, dear sister."**

 **Naraku did his best not say it in his nasty tone, because he was just stating a fact.**

 **After all, there was still a small chance the woman would turn on them, killing Akane in hopes of having some kind of chance with Sesshomaru.  
**

 **But oddly, Kagura seemed to actually understand this, and did not act like she took offense.  
Merely nodded while turning her eyes over to the other sleeping girl in the room.**

 **"Fine. Just be alert in case one of them takes another turn." She said, her tone going soft.**

 **Naraku said nothing as he followed Kagura's gaze, to the ONE thing both he and his sister did indeed have in common.**

 **His eyes drifting over to his favorite creation, his little sister, Kanna.**

 **While the white child had somehow captured his affections without him even realizing, it was far more obvious that Kagura always had a soft spot for the young girl.**

 **Naraku was glad he could be of use to at least Kanna.**

 **She had been nearly shattered beyond repair by Hakudoshi.**

 **It made his desire to torture the kid before he died even stronger.**

 **But now Kanna was on the mend.**  
 **Healed of all wounds thanks to the power he had over his 'Siblings' due to the Jewel shards in his body.**

 **But sadly, while he could help those he had created to heal, he was utterly useless when it came to the healing of other people.**

 **But, helping his younger sister heal was the one thing that had kept him calm these past three days.**

 **After taking Akane to the shack, Kagura had made him go get Kanna himself, because she was afraid to finish breaking the girl.**

 **It hadn't taken long for him to spot her as he flew. A spot of solid white on the dark landscape.**

 **When Naraku landed next to Kanna, a sound left his throat.**

 **One that could rival a pissed off Sesshomaru any day.**

 **Kanna's clothes were hanging on by threads and her little body was a beautiful broken white china doll.**

 **A shattered arm here, a broken leg there, half her face caved in.**

 **She had been created to heal the same way he could, so the fact she was still in pieces meant the attack had been savage and brutal.**

 **Kanna could not even speak, though her eyes seen him and shone with a very rare emotion.**

 **Like she didn't think he would come for her, but he had after all.**

 **Naraku was not some heartless monster, despite the pun.**

 **As a matter of fact, between Akane and Kanna, he was starting to wonder how his chest could hurt so fucking much without that organ.**

 **But it did.**  
 **His chest hurt so much that it was starting to spread to his stomach, making him sick.**

 **Naraku had picked up the pieces of Kanna, gathered them and began to fuse her together again.**

 **When at last she had been whole, a china doll covered in cracks, a tiny pale hand touched his face.**

 **"Thank... you." Was all she could say before he forced her to sleep, so she would feel no pain as her body healed itself completely.**

 **While the cracks on her face were nearly gone now, it would be time before his little sister awakened.**

 **Now if only he had such control over Akane. But sadly, all he had was knowledge of human wounds, from his days before the Sacred Jewel allowed him to regenerate.**

 **While Kanna slept soundly, white hair glowing from the firelight, Akane would make sounds and her breathing altered every so often.**

 **Even now he could hear her start to wheeze, capturing his gaze again.**

 **Where the hell was Kohaku?**

 **"For hells sake, just sit down, your driving me nuts standing and staring like that." Kagura snapped.**

 **"I can't sit. I can't stand. All I feel like doing is killing." He retorted while starting to pace.**

 **His sister groaned and leaned on her hands, head flopping back.**

 **"Not the pacing again." She whined.**

 **But he ignored her.**

 **Princess Abi. Hakudoshi. Inuyasha.**

 **All of them played some part in the condition his dragon was in now.**

 **And ALL of them would get what they had coming.**

 **So, very, very SOON.**

 **Naraku's mind drifted to the very events that had lead to this nerve racking situation...**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Abi had attacked the castle.**

 **And due to the glaring blue eyes of a lightning dragon, Naraku had went and HELPED protect those he rather leave alone to their fate.**

 **Yokai birds had been everywhere.**  
 **Kohaku was safe, and Kanna had taken the heart away.**

 **He should have left, and would have, if not for Akane.**

 **Helping Inuyasha in a fight was no easy task, seeing as how he was just as likely to strike Naraku with his sword as he was Princess Abi.**

 **But the fight had gone well enough towards the end, as the others in Inuyasha's group seemed to get that he was on THEIR side.**

 **Kagome had even seemed to except his assistance and offered her own.**

 **It had been most unexpected.**

 **He, the girl, and Akane had been fighting in a circle, protecting one anothers backs. They had, if only for a few moments, trusted him.**

 **It had appeared that they might even win the battle.**

 **But then it all fell apart.**

 **After Akane had been impaled with the trident he was foolish enough to give to Princess Abi, she passed out from the pain and blood loss.**

 **But not before she released a cry that sent shivers down his spine.**

 **Naraku had went into a dark place after that, lashing out at everyone.**

 **His vision clouded, and all he recalled for a few moments was the intense desire to KILL.**

 **Even after Inuyasha had teamed up with him to drive Abi into running away, he continued to attack.**

 **He regretted it now.  
Turning his anger on whoever was close, and sadly that had been the very people he was trying to protect just moments before Akane went down.**

 **All in order to save both Kagome and himself from the attack.**

 **He knew that's what she did.**  
 **Knocked him into Kagome so they were both out of the way.**

 **But the site of her like that, with the trident sticking out of her stomach before she fell to the ground, it made something deep inside Naraku break.**

 **He had felt the pain as if HE was the one bleeding out. Pain and rage.**

 **Abi left, but he still wanted to kill.**  
 **To make others hurt like he was.**

 **Inuyasha was happy to fight back, despite Kagome yelling at them.**

 **The two had went at each other, and no matter how many times Inuyasha shredded him, he would just regenerate and start again.**

 **It had been like his desire to punish Sesshomaru for hurting Akane, but ten times more intense.**

 **With the mutt, he just wanted to beat the crap out of him.**

 **But this time it was a killing rage.**

 **The monk had threatened to use the Wind Tunnel, but then Sango had made him stop for some reason.**

 **But Naraku had turned his attack onto them anyway, for getting in the way in the first place.**

 **He would have killed them.**  
 **Both the Monk and Yokai Slayer.**  
 **Any of them. ALL of them.**

 **But then Kagome interrupted.**

 **Both a smart and foolish move.**  
 **Firing that warning arrow at him to get his attention, which it had.**

 **"Naraku, if you keep doing this then Akane WILL die!" She called out.**

 **At the mention of her name, he froze, looking over to his Akane.**

 **The world faded. All he could see was her, laying in blood.**

 **His assault came to a stop and Naraku flashed to Kagome, who was kneeling next to his dragon girl, Kagura right beside them.**

 **"She's alive?" He breathed out.**

 **Calm coming over him as he seen her chest rising slowly.**

 **My, what a hold she had on him if seeing her alive made his killing rage come to a complete halt.**

 **Inuyasha came running up, about to start their fight anew.**

 **"Get the hell away from them!" He said while pointing his sword.**

 **"Inuyasha, you idiot! Akane may die if we don't do something now!"**

 **"But what does Naraku have to-"**

 **"SIT!"**

 **Naraku could not hold in his laugh at seeing the boy hit dirt face first.**

 **He had even kicked up a dust cloud.**

 **"That's even funnier up close." He said smoothly while ignoring the curses flying his way.**

 **Instead he moved next to Kagome, studying Akane's injury as that mild moment of humor died.**

 **"She's beathing..." He sighed out with great relief.**

 **Kagome watched him, leery and ready to attack if he moved wrong, and she nodded at his question.**

 **"She's breathing, but we need to stop the bleeding. If you could help me move the shirt up I might..."**

 **Naraku didn't hesitate.**  
 **Both he and Kagome did what they could, working together and giving orders to Kagura as they tried to stop the bleeding.**

 **What Kagome wasn't sure about, he had the answer for and could explain how he knew it would work.**

 **It was kind of good to have had so many past injuries, he thought to himself with dry humor.**

 **But now was not the time for any kind of humor. Now was the time for him to have totall focus.**

 **Kagura didn't even make one complaint as she was made to help clean blood and tear cloth.**

 **Inuyasha crawled to a sitting position not far, and despite his glares for Naraku, seemed just as worried for Akane as the rest.**

 **The others watched their work, Miroku patching up other smaller injuries on both Sango and himself.**  
 **The fox child was out of hiding and now with the fire cat, Kilala.**

 **All of them watching as if waiting for Naraku to attack Kagome.**

 **As if he would.**  
 **Not when Akane was at stake.**

 **The girl awoke twice while they cleaned dirt and applied pressure, tying padded torn cloth around her body to stop the bleeding on both sides.  
Each time she woke up Akane cried out in pain, only to pass back out again.**

 **He wished there was more he could do, but nothing he needed was here.**

 **Soon Akane was patched up, not well, but better then nothing.**

 **Kagura stood back up again, cracking her neck and stretching out her arms with a sigh.**

 **"Well, I already know how stubborn she is, and I can tell you that this is definitely NOT enough to kill her."**

 **"You would know." He said in a dry tone, rolling his eyes.**

 **"Hey, it was ONE time."**

 **"Oh, so you didn't send that yokai to attack when she and the mutt had switched bodies?"**

 **As if he had not known from the start that she was behind it.**

 **Kagura batted her eyes.**

 **"I don't know what your talking about, dear brother." She said the last part in a over sweet voice.**

 **"I will never get used to you calling me that, will I?" He muttered.**

 **Watching their exchange, hands covered in blood, Kagome sat back and took a breath.**

 **"As much as I would really like to ask about this 'Body swap' thingy, I need to get Akane back home. The doctors where we are from can-"**

 **"There is no time for that." He cut in, bending down and lightly touching Akane's hot forehead with a trembling hand.**

 **Gods, why did he have to be shaking so much in front of these stupid people?!**

 **And he had been trying to distract himself with Kagura too.**

 **The last thing he needed was for them to see how afraid he was.**

 **"But Akane needs a real doctor, one with better medicine!" Kagome said with more force, wiping the blood from her hands.**

 **"She won't last the time it would take to get her to your world." He said matter of fact.**

 **"How do you know about that?"**

 **Naraku firmly shook his head, and let out an annoyed breath.**

 **Now was not the time for talking about such trivial things.**

 **Granted, had he not just been bickering with Kagura?**

 **Ah, never mind...**

 **"The passage to your time is too far away, even on that cat of yours."**

 **Besides, did the girl think he would let them take Akane from him?**

 **Other then Sesshomaru, he was best for the little dragon.**

 **"Akane is staying with me." He said with no room for debate.**

 **Kagome seen the flash of his eyes and got a mild fear in her own.**

 **"You can't save her." She said.**

 **The way she said it was more like she didn't trust that he would.**

 **Naraku sneered at the dark haired girl before him.**

 **Ah. There it was.**  
 **That hint of disgust, distrust, and resentment he was used to.**

 **"You are NOT taking her." He stated as calm as he could.**

 **The girls eyes flashed, suddenly more serious, and it was then that she looked a bit like Kikyo to him.**

 **"Naraku, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not ASKING to take her."**

 **"Oh?" He mused darkly.**

 **Yes. That was the tone she used to use when talking to him, while yelling at him and firing arrows.**

 **For one rare moment, Naraku had all but forgotten that Kagome was an enemy who wished him dead.**

 **It seemed she had aswell.**  
 **Until now that is.**

 **They had worked well both in the fight and in patching his dragon up.**

 **But friends this did not make them.**

 **Inuyasha was there as if to remind him of this very thing, hand on his sword, snarling at him.**

 **Kagura taking a stance as if to attack at any given moment.**

 **The others were close now too, but Naraku looked to Akane, who had let out a small breath.**

 **Blood was pooling around her again, soaking thru the bonds.**

 **These people would never help him.**

 **Not when they thought him to be a monster and nothing more.**

 **Steeling himself, he glanced to Kagura, who knew right away what the expression meant.**

 **Without warning, she attacked.**

 **"Dance of Blades!"**

 **"Shit!" Inuyasha moved to take Kagome out of the way, giving just enough time for Naraku to scoop his little dragon into his arms.**

 **Miroku tried his hand, but the insects were called to stop him.**

 **Kagura went on keeping Inuyasha busy so Naraku could form his barrier and fly away sending attack after attack, coming from all sides.**

 **He took to the air, wanting to get out of site.**

 **The moon was too bright, so he would have to fly fast.  
**

 **"Naraku! Please stop! What if she dies? Don't you care at all?!" Kagome yelled from the ground as she began chasing them.**

 **He hissed at the accusation.  
How dare she say something so stupid.  
**

 **"I love her, you fool!" He could not help but snap. Tired of being treated like he was incapable of caring.**

 **He made the mistake of looking down at the girl.**

 **Kagome looked so afraid.**

 **Afraid he would kill Akane.**

 **What did he have to do to make them all understand?**

 **If his past had not fucked up his future with these people, they might have been able to help each other.**

 **But Naraku knew better.**

 **They would never forgive him.  
And most certainly never trust him.  
**

 **"Naraku, you bastard!" Kagome screamed as he went too far for her to follow.  
**

 **Yes.**  
 **Indeed he was.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

 **Naraku paced back and forth.**

 **He began to hate the fact he had wanted to understand emotions all those months ago.**

 **If not for that, he most certainly would not be feeling these now.**

 **A tiny part of him felt bad for how he had taken Akane away from her friends. Kagome's cries still played in his head three days later.**

 **"Now they have another reason to hate me." He muttered.**

 **"What was that?" Kagura asked, now standing in the doorway.**

 **How long had he been staring into the flames? He did not recall seeing his sister get up.**

 **Ignoring Kagura, he closed his eyes and again focused on Kohaku.**

 **He sensed the boy was worried about something, so he contacted him by thought.**

 **"Where are you?"**

 **"Naraku-sama! Thank goodness. You really need to make this go both ways." Was the boys reply.**

 **"What?" Naraku frowned.**

 **"That way I can talk to YOU too. Y'know it would be way easier when things go wrong."**

 **"And I am to assume things have gone wrong then?" He said, trying to get to the point.**

 **"Not yet. I was on my way to tell you in person so this is better-"**

 **"Boy, WHAT is it?"**

 **"Oh, ah, well... It's Sesshomaru."**

 **"WHAAT?!" Naraku said out loud, causing Kagura to jump.**

 **He felt the boy grow tense, so he calmed himself before replying with a mental response.**

 **"Is he close?"**

 **"Yeah. I think he may have caught your scent. I would suggest moving, but I know Lady Akane isn't well..."**

 **"I'll send Kagura and Kanna to you right away. We'll meet up later at another location. Split apart from me and go another way." He said both out loud and mentally.**

 **Kagura was gathering Kanna in her arms, waiting for more detail.**

 **"Sesshomaru is nearby."**

 **Her eyes grew wide and she glanced over to Akane.**

 **"She shouldn't be moved yet."**

 **"Damn it, don't you think I know this? But what choice is there?!"**

 **She stared at him, having never really seen him in panic mode.**

 **"I'll get the herbs to you once the two kids are in a safe spot."**

 **"Why does that stupid dog lord have to show up now of all... times..."**

 **Naraku suddenly paused.**

 **An idea struck him hard.**  
 **And it was perfection incarnate.**

 **Why had he not thought of this in the first place?**

 **He was truly disappointed in himself for not thinking of this a few days before hand.**

 **An impish grin made it's way to his face for the first time in days.**

 **Kagura frowned as she got on her feather, worried and curious.**

 **"Dear gods, what do you have planned now?"**

 **Maroon eyes lit up with excitement.**

 **"I may not need the herbs..."**

 **When he said nothing else, she blew at her bangs and rolled her eyes.**

 **"Because?" Kagura drawled.**

 **"BECAUSE, dearest sister, all I need is a little bit of Sesshomaru blood to save our Akane's life."**

 **Kagura only blinked at him.**  
 **No words. No facial expression.**

 **Blank.**  
 **Like she thought he was stupid.**

 **Naraku didn't care.**

 **He could now GUARANTEE the one hundred percent recovery of his little dragon girl.**

 **And all he needed was Sesshomaru.  
**


	67. Chapter 67 Naraku's Confliction

**NARAKU'S SECRET CHOICE.**

 **Sesshomaru's claws were covered in blood and bits of flesh.**

 **This attack bothered him to no end, as it seemed more like a distraction then an actual fight.**

 **Naraku, if that was he, kept moving from one place to another in a very annoying zig zag type pattern.**

 **And the strange large flea like creatures he was using to attack made little sense, because all they were able to do was latch onto Sesshomaru and drain his blood whenever they bit him.  
**

 **It was barely painful.**  
 **More irritating then anything.**

 **They were large and disgusting insects like that of a flea and a fly fused together.**

 **What was the point of them?**  
 **Why was it always BUGS with this man anyway?**  
 **Surely he could put effort into making something different.**

 **Sesshomaru shredded another with his claws, this one on his leg, and he snarled out in annoyance.**

 **Enough of using these weak things to attack in his stead!**

 **"Fight me." He said in a deadly calm tone, once again giving chase to the spider, who just laughed.**

 **"What's the matter? And here I thought dogs liked to play chase."**

 **Shut up!**  
 **None were allowed to speak to him in such a manner.**

 **The endless teasings from this man only made Sesshomaru more angry.**

 **Kill him.**  
 **He needed to kill him.**

 **If he followed Naraku he was bound to find the heart sometime.**

 **Until then, shredding him to pieces would ease his stress a great deal.**

 **Sesshomaru dashed ahead of the man and turned, catching him off guard and cutting off his head.**

 **Yes, he knew it would do nothing other then cause pain, he hoped anyway, but it felt good.**

 **Sesshomaru's desire to rip him apart again and again surprised himself, for he was not one for needless slaughter...**

 **Unless someone annoyed him.**

 **Or stood in his way.**

 **Looked at him wrong...**

 **He had never actually thought about it before, but he was a bit violent after all, wasn't he?**

 **Too much of his mother in him.**  
 **But it truly didn't matter.**

 **To become the person he wanted to be, bloodshed was necessary.**

 **Sesshomaru's thoughts faded as the head of the spider fell to the ground.**

 **A small victory smile crossed his face at the look of shock on the other man's. But it faded the next second, when a scent hit him.**

 **And it fueled his anger to no end.**

 **This was NOT the real Naraku, the smell was that of a puppet.**

 **One of the man's older tricks, and he had fallen for it once again.**

 **But this one had smelled so strongly of the spiders autumn scent that Sesshomaru had been nearly positive...**

 **"Stop hiding, coward." He growled before kicking the decapitated body away from him.**

 **The body stumbled comically for a moment before the head flew back over and reattached itself.**

 **It even took a moment to fix it's hair before glaring at Sesshomaru with an over dramatic huff.**

 **It was almost... funny.**

 **If he found such childish behavior amusing that is.**

 **"Where are you hiding." He demanded in a cold mask of ice.**

 **The puppet seemed offended.**

 **"So cruel. Don't you want to play?"**

 **"SILENCE!"**

 **When had the spider began to tease him so much? As if on closer terms with him or something.**

 **And if he did not know better, Sesshomaru would also swear that Naraku was only half fighting.**

 **"Come out and face me!"**

 **The puppet had the nerve to pout over at him, making him shiver at the oddly childish look that was so familiar on his enemies face.**

 **Had he seen that before?**

 **The puppet Naraku reached his arms out to him, and batted those shining maroon eyes.**

 **"Come now, you know that I would never actually face you in a fight. I promised a certain someone to not kill you after all. Remember?"**

 **Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that ridiculous statement.**

 **But he refused to play this man's game by asking what he meant.**

 **Instead, Sesshomaru flexed his claws and reached for his sword.**

 **Suddenly he was assaulted from all sides by those damned flea things.**

 **Sesshomaru was covered from his shoulders down in a black mass of bugs that kept moving.**

 **He felt them pinch his skin and thru his clothing. Not that it did anything other then to piss him off.**

 **Naraku's puppet watched, a hand on his chin, looking amused.**

 **"Need some help over there, love?"**

 **A roar left his lungs this time.**

 **How DARE this man tease and toy as if they were on intimate terms.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, and felt his fangs enlarge as his anger was getting the best of him.**

 **The puppets eyes blinked like crazy before taking a step back, snapping his fingers to signal the fleas to leave Sesshomaru's body.**

 **They ran off into the trees as if to escape from him.**

 **Not that he would waist time with those stupid things anyway.**

 **This puppet was annoying him.**  
 **The smell of the true spider had ran cold where this one appeared.**

 **It had been a trick to waist his time while the real one ran away and hid somewhere else.**

 **Sesshomaru was in no mood to play anymore stupid games.**

 **"Now, now, calm down. But I can see why she likes it when your eyes go red, sexy as hell may I say, but you don't really want to attack me."**

 **Oh, but Sesshomaru very much wanted to attack him.**

 **And what did he care if Kagura liked one thing or another?**

 **Enough games.**

 **Sesshomaru went at the puppet in a rage he rarely let loose.**

 **The Naraku puppet let out a yelp and ran like a coward, taking flight.**

 **But this time Sesshomaru had no intention of losing track of him.**

 **One way or another, he would find the real Naraku. And kill him.**

 **ELSEWHERE...**

 **It had only been a few hours since finding a new hiding place, and Naraku's nerves were on edge.**

 **His mind so scattered and nervous that he hadn't even bothered to keep a connection to the puppet he left behind for Sesshomaru.**

 **A choice he regreted, seeing as he didn't know what was going on.**

 **But it was too late. The thing had been made without the connection, and there was nothing he could do about it now.**

 **Every little thing annoyed him, and every sound that Akane made in her sleep had his stomach in knots.**

 **Moving her had indeed been a bad idea, even if he had little choice.**

 **Her skin was clammy and pale, her breathing could be normal one second and then labored the next.**

 **Naraku knew the wound to Akane's stomach was infected, and he had used what little there was around to try and slow it down.**

 **Kagura had yet to find him with the herbs after she went to hide Kanna and Kohaku. And his flea like creations were nowhere to be seen with the blood from Sesshomaru.**

 **Naraku hated how useless he was at the moment. All it did was send him into a dark mood.**

 **And all the while Akane kept calling out for Sesshomaru.  
She wanted that stupid arrogant mutt to come and save her, to make the pain go away, to be with her.**

 **It seems in her delirium Akane had forgotten who she was with.**

 **In his odd mood, a mix of worry and uselesness, it irked him more then it should have.  
Her not wanting him.**

 **Sesshomaru was not here.**

 **But Naraku was here, right here, even if she wanted someone else.**

 **He knew Akane was hurt and sick, and didn't know where she was or who was with her.  
But it hurt.**

 **Naraku was trying his best not to get jealous and angry about it.**

 **At the moment, he was pacing around the small cave while trying to decide if he should start a fire.**

 **But who knew just how close Sesshomaru was right now.  
And he would be taking the chance of a very much unwanted battle if the man followed the scent of smoke...**

 **He was unable to move Akane too far from their original place of stay before her injury acted up.**

 **None of his insects had made it back yet to inform him of the results of his plan.**

 **Either it had worked and the blood he needed was on it's way, or else, Sesshy dearest had killed them all and was on the way here this very moment in time.**

 **In which case he HOPED his insects made it back first so he could run.**

 **But, at the same time, it was cold as hell right now and Akane had a raging fever. A fire was needed.**

 **He rolled his eyes and held in a groan of frustration.**

 **Must every little thing be so difficult these past few days?**

 **Can ONE thing be an easy choice?**

 **No? No...**

 **"What the hell." Naraku sighed, a hand thru his hair as he went about setting a flame.**

 **Hurrying as fast as possible as he gathered a few sticks and branches.**

 **Once inside it took little time to set them alight. Warmth tingled up his cold fingers as he stood near the flame, watching Akane.**

 **He had not noticed how cold he had gotten, and wondered just how cold SHE was given her injury.**

 **The infection would make it more intense if she were cold.**

 **Naraku moved over to her, scooping Akane up as gently as possible in his arms, carrying her as close to the fire as he could.**

 **He could feel her shivering against him, and hated the fact there was nothing more he could do for her.**

 **Naraku sat with her in his lap, her head leaning against his shoulder as his fingers began to stroke her tangled blond hair.**

 **Gods, Akane looked bad.**  
 **He had never seen her like this.**

 **Dirty tangled hair and sweat covered skin with bits of dried blood here and there.**

 **Sesshomaru would kill him for how he was taking care of her...**

 **When was the last time he had found a place for her to bathe?**

 **He had done good with the whole food thing, but completely spaced out bathing all together.**

 **Then again, it was lucky he remembered food, because before Akane he never paid much attention to that one either.**

 **Or sleep for that matter. He had never slept so much in his life before her arrival...**

 **But that was beside the point!**

 **He should have thought of this stuff.**

 **SESSHOMARU wasn't even part human and HE thought of this stuff.**

 **Then again, that man never had blood stains or dirt on him...**

 **Ack. Off track again.**  
 **FOCUS you fool!**

 **"Stop." Naraku ordered himself.**

 **Instead he should be focusing on the good things. That is what she would say if awake to hear his random and scattered thoughts.**

 **Abi would die soon.**  
 **He had an idea of what Hakudoshi was up to at this point.**  
 **Kanna was safe with Kagura and the boy somewhere.**

 **Hell, he and Kagura were on actual GOOD terms for the first time.**

 **All because of this little dragon in his arms right now.**

 **If not for what had happened at the castle, this time with Akane had been the best weeks of his life.**

 **Naraku had felt normal.**  
 **Happy even.**

 **And he was NOT going to let this little dragon die while in his care.**

 **He could do this.**  
 **Save someone, rather then kill.**  
 **Protect, instead of hurt.**

 **He COULD do it.**  
 **And he would.**

 **When he had taken Akane from her friends, the look in Kagome's eyes had torn at him. And her doubt that he was capable of saving a life...**

 **Naraku could be more then just a monster. He WAS more then that.**

 **But Akane had made a point.**  
 **As she always did...**

 **If he did not start showing to the world what he did show to her, how could anyone see him as anything but the creature made by Onigumo?**

 **Akane liked him. CARED about him just the way he was now.**

 **So did he even need the Shikon Jewel anymore?**

 **If he could get the others to see him for who he was now, free of voices in his head and a heart filled with another man's desires, Naraku would no longer need the jewel to protect himself from them.**

 **Yes it would be wickedly fun to be a full yokai, with all that power, but Akane liked him NOW. This way.**

 **Granted, without the shards that he had in his possesion, he would not be able to heal as fast, shape shift as long, nor would he be able to make more creations...**

 **But did he need to?**

 **Naraku groaned from all the thinking he was doing, and placed his chin on Akane's head.**

 **No more thinking today.**  
 **It only made his head hurt anyway.**

 **Mmmm...**  
 **Akane smelled nice.**

 **A smile found it's way to him.**

 **Yes. If this girl could actually like and enjoy his presence, then it might be possible for others.**

 **He watched the flames dance in silence, feeling her breathe and taking in this rare moment.**

 **It had been a long time since he held Akane this way. And if she were awake it was more then likely she would not allow it, even with the pain she was in.**

 **Something in his chest ached, making him frown.**

 **Knowing Akane would never love him the way she did that man...**

 **It hurt at times. But at least he had a place in her heart, just for him.**

 **Akane had not, and will never, cast him away as he feared she might.**

 **And for reasons Naraku still could not understand, seeing her happy with Sesshomaru was better then seeing her sad and alone.**

 **He was starting to think it was love.**

 **TRUE love. If it existed at all.**

 **Not mild affection or mere desire and attraction. Nothing like Kikyo.**

 **Naraku truly did love this girl.**

 **At times, he swore she would make his heart race, as if he had one.**

 **He could FEEL it at times, and had begun to wonder if the feelings had to do with emotions, not an organ.**

 **From what he understood in the past, if one did not have a heart, it meant one could not love.  
Could not care or be kind. That is how humans make it sound anyway.**

 **But maybe, a heart really was more then that thing in his chest that he took out at the mountain.**

 **Maybe it had nothing to do with the small organ at all...**

 **Naraku was jolted from his thoughts by a sound, making him look down.**

 **A soft gasp came from the girl in his arms a moment before she clutched at his robes, her body wracked with sharp and intense spasms.**

 **Akane's body was fighting the infection again.**

 **Naraku's eyes went wide as he did his best to hold her steady.**

 **"Aahaa..." Akane moaned and held tight, whimpering in pain.**

 **"Sssh. It will pass." He tried to sooth her shaking.**

 **This had happened twice before, and always ended in her passing out after brief moments of pain.**

 **Akane moaned again, and this time he rocked her back and forth, cooing to her as soft as possible.**

 **The spasms slowed down to mere body shivers, but the girl began to breath fast and heavy.**

 **"Sesshy..."**

 **Naraku swallowed at the nearly begging tone of her voice.**

 **"Make it stop." She pleaded, rubbing her face against his chest.**

 **Drats. She thought he was the dog.**  
 **Most likely because she felt him holding her so close and assumed.**

 **Akane began to move, pulling at his robes as if to open them.**

 **What was she doing?!**

 **His cheeks felt hot as the girl seemed to be trying to get inside his clothing for some reason.**

 **"A-Akane, what are...?"**

 **She looked up at him, blue eyes the darkest shade he had ever seen on her before. Cloudy and unfocused.**

 **Akane was in a daze. Most likely not even aware of her actions.**

 **"Sesshy-baby, I'm so cold."**

 **"Aaaaah..." Naraku blinked down at her and felt panic stricken.**

 **She nuzzled the skin she had exposed on his chest, shivering.**

 **"Please. Warm me up. It's so cold it hurts, baby. Please..." Her breath on his skin, making heat fill his body.**

 **"Oh god. I, uh.." Naraku managed to mutter.**

 **What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation?**

 **He sure as hell knew what his body WANTED him to do.**

 **But that would be bad... yes?**

 **"Are you still mad at me?" Akane sounded worried and in pain all at once as she stroked his skin.**

 **Her touch was the most amazing thing in the world. His body was wanting more of it.**

 **All he could do was open and close his mouth. Because SHE may only be doing this in a fever induced chill, but HE was getting turned on.**

 **Very, VERY turned on.**

 **Stupid body, it's not even you she thinks she's touching!**

 **Naraku shook his head like crazy to try and clear it. To THINK.**

 **Luckily, before he could decide on a course of action, Akane passed out.**

 **She went limp against him, shivering a little less and breathing drifting back to normal.**

 **He gaped down at her in shock for a minute, recovering himself, or at least trying to anyway.**

 **Good gods, what had she just been trying to do to him?!**

 **And the little dragon would not even recall her own tempting behavior.**

 **It took all he had not to scream out at the injustice of it all.**

 **Doing his best not to wake her, Naraku placed Akane down and covered her with his robes, making himself new ones as he got to his feet slowly.  
Staring at her.**

 **"The things you do to me." He said with a deep breath.**

 **It was hard enough being good when he changed her bandages, but that right there was cruel torture.**

 **Trying not to picture what had just happened, Naraku walked outside of the cave, staying close but getting much needed space.**

 **Walking without thought and flicking his hands at his sides to try and loosen up again.**

 **His body still aching for her.**

 **But nooooo, he did the RIGHT thing. Like an idiot.**

 **A stupid, STUPID, foolish idiot.**

 **What man in his right mind would have just sat frozen like that?**

 **But it's not like HE was the one she was craving attention from...**

 **Moving to a tree with full intention to just bash his head in and get the image of her out, Naraku instead just leaned against it while glaring up at the autumn sky.**

 **"Whoever is up there, MUST you toy with me so? Is this some kind of punishment for past deeds?"**

 **Nothing answered him, making him snort in annoyance.**

 **Sure, even the powers that be had given up on him most likely...**

 **"Why me." He whined like a child just to feel better.**

 **Body finally calming down, Naraku began to pace in a circle.**

 **If pacing were an occupation, he could be rich right now.**

 **Laughing at his own wit, Naraku's mind drifted back to the problem.**

 **What if Akane woke up doing that again? And even worse, what would she do if she CAUGHT herself doing that sort of thing to HIM?**

 **If in the middle of her actions she came to just enough to know who she was touching like that...**

 **She might hate herself.**  
 **Never be able to look at him.**  
 **Blame him somehow...**

 **No, she would just hate herself and feel guilty forever.**

 **Something he didn't want, hence why he had been 'Good' with her despite sharing sleeping space these past few weeks...**

 **But not reacting when she needs to feel safe and loved? To do NOTHING while her body craved comfort?**

 **Sesshomaru might not be here to give her the comfort she needs right now, but HE was. And could at least help put her at ease when in pain...**

 **Naraku knew his face was red at this point, and only got more so when he decided what to do.**

 **Akane wanted comfort.**  
 **But she needed a certain SOMEONE to do the comforting.**

 **He could always tell her later that she dreamed the whole thing.**

 **And it would be easier for her to believe it was a dream if it was indeed not himself that she recalled doing it with. So in all honesty what choice did he have?**

 **It made sense, right?**  
 **It would help to ease her pain.**  
 **Maybe even heal her faster?**

 **Hissing loudly at the fact he did not know if this made him a bad person, Naraku looked up at the sky again.**

 **Akane always talked to the sky like someone was listening.**

 **For some reason he felt like doing it now, and it didn't make sense.**

 **"Yes, I will enjoy it, but it WOULD be to help her. So does that not make it the right thing? Or in the very least, a NICE thing to do?"**

 **Naraku watched the dark clouds swim across the afternoon sky.**

 **He heard nothing, and seen nothing.**  
 **Even waited to the count of ten.**

 **Nothing.**  
 **No sign of a yes or no answer.**

 **Tossing his hands up, he turned to go back inside. No answers given and still not sure if he should.**

 **Then a sound to his right made him stop mid-step. A rustling of bushes.**

 **Poised to fight, Naraku waited.**

 **A Siamyosho flew at him, making him yelp and duck. The insect was just as shocked to see him and did a circle around his head.**

 **It was happy about something.**

 **"Yes, yes, calm down. What?"**

 **The little thing did a dance as it spoke, informing him that his plan worked perfectly indeed.**

 **Sesshomaru was going on a long goose chase after the puppet Naraku had left, and the fleas with blood would be here soon.**

 **As a matter of fact, the fleas just then jumped from the bushes and into view in a mass of black.**

 **Naraku let out a triumphant laugh.**

 **The Dog Lord hadn't killed them all, thank the gods, and at least twenty of them were full of blood.**

 **Healing Sesshomaru blood.**

 **Akane would be fine now.**

 **Glancing up to the clouds above, he grinned. This was perfect timing.**

 **Waving the Siamyosho away to keep an eye out for him, Naraku turned and went inside the cave, the cloud of hopping fleas in tow like a ever moving black cloud on the ground at his heels.**

 **He checked in on Akane.**  
 **The girl was wrapped up in his old robes like a cocoon. She must have woken up a bit while he was out.**

 **Moving out of the firelight in order to be unseen in case she awoke again, Naraku made the fleas cover his body so he could absorb them back into his flesh.**

 **It was a nasty sight, even he knew, but it had to be done.**

 **As much as Akane loved teasing him about his odd way of 'Eating' other people, he truly did not find any pleasure in it.  
For one thing, it was ABSORBING them, not eating. Completely different.  
**

 **It was just how he was made.**  
 **If there was another way, he would most certainly take it.**

 **The fleas turned back to his own flesh once inside him, releasing the blood which they held.**

 **He took the blood of Sesshomaru into his veins to keep it warm for when Akane woke up.**

 **Naraku could feel the man's power in this little bit of blood, and he made sure it was not touched by his own, in case it tainted the healing effects somehow.**

 **For a moment, Naraku was at a loss when it came to how to get Akane to drink the stuff.**

 **He could easily just let her drink it from him, as she did from her mate. It would even go perfectly with his plan to comfort her.**

 **However...**

 **Naraku frowned and a shudder went up his spine at the thought of her doing something like that.**

 **He would admit kinky things crossed his mind on a daily basis, but the thought of drinking another persons blood, or being bitten and taken FROM, was not on the long list of things to try.**

 **For some reason, it creeped him out to no end just thinking about it.**

 **Another reason Akane teased him about his absorbing things was she didn't get how THAT bothered him.**

 **Even he didn't know why.**  
 **But it grossed him out to even listen to her talk about it.**

 **And the girl LIKED to talk about it...**

 **All Naraku could do was cringe at the very thought.**

 **Nope. He just cold not bring himself to go that far, even if it would help.**

 **Akane would just have to drink it the normal way, now that he recalled something from her bag.**

 **Moving to the bag, he dug thru it until he found the bottle she used for water. Emptied it out, and filled it with Sesshomaru's blood, which he had to cut his wrist to release.**

 **He left only a tiny amount in his own body, allowing it to flow and mix with his own blood.**

 **A small kick of power ran thru his veins, making him feel as if he had awoken from a long sleep.**

 **He had an odd urge to run.**

 **If this was the effect of such a tiny amount, and he wasn't even mated to the man, just what kind of rush was it for Akane when she fed?**

 **Again, Naraku shuddered.**

 **No, not even his curiosity would make him do something like that.**

 **The only reason he kept this little blood in his body was in hopes it would help him with his plan.**

 **Yes, he would most likely take this to his grave and hate himself every so often for doing it, but Naraku's mind was set.**

 **In order to help his little dragon finish healing, he would have to give her what she wanted.**

 **Even if he wasn't the one.**

 **For one day, and a day he could never speak of to ANYONE...**

 **Naraku would be Akane's mate.**

 **He would be Sesshomaru.**


	68. Chapter 68 Kiss and Don't Tell

**KISS AND DON'T TELL.**

 **Akane could feel herself coming awake for the first time in forever.**

 **At times it felt like she was nearly there, awake yet not, drifting in and out of a daze. Not fully aware of her surroundings and in pain.**

 **Sesshomaru had been there a few times, or at least, she hoped that he was there and not some dream. Holding her close and trying to soothe the pain that seemed like liquid fire in her stomach.**

 **But Akane could not be sure if he was in the flesh or just fantasy.**

 **Unsure if the two of them had made up after that fight over Naraku.**

 **When had that happened?**  
 **It felt like it just had, before she was somehow wounded, but Akane did not trust her own mind.**

 **Coming awake was like swimming up while under the sea, as bits and pieces of her memory floated by, yet not enough for a full picture.**

 **Or at least, she hoped she was coming awake, because it felt like days since she had been herself.**

 **Given the throbbing pain she could feel in her stomach, she was pretty sure she was fully waking up.**

 **But like each time this had happened before, she didn't know where she was and could barely see if she tried to open her eyes.**

 **So she closed them and tried to think, to remember, anything.**

 **Her memory was hazy at best.**

 **Akane didn't know how she had gotten so badly hurt.**

 **She recalled having a fight with Sesshy and he had tried to run off.**

 **She had... followed?**

 **Yes. After Naraku made an appearance she had taken off after the both of them.**

 **But...**

 **What after that?**

 **Akane felt hot and dizzy as she tried to recall if she had stopped the fight.**

 **Was Sesshomaru still angry with her about Naraku? Had she gotten hurt during their fight?**

 **Had he, had Sesshy been the one to make her this wounded? Or maybe even Naru, when she tried to stop them from killing each other?**

 **Akane wracked her mind, trying to put together the events that lead her to this point.**

 **There were flashes, like someone had hit fast forward, too blurry to make out clearly. But one thing did seem to pop out at her.**

 **There had been a woman.**  
 **A woman with black hair and birds?**

 **Yes, yokai birds.**

 **But all Akane could recall was that this woman attacked her, unable to remember why they were fighting.**

 **What did this woman have to do with Sesshy and Naru?**

 **Was it even the same time period?**

 **Akane could see the woman stabbing her thru with a trident.**

 **But after that Akane's world had turned into a swirling mass of dreams that felt far too real to be just simple dreams...**

 **And it was these dreams that mixed and muddled with her memories.**

 **It was as if she had been living out the lives and memories of other people, and yet, those people she lived as were somehow still HER.**

 **And in each dream, each life, the person she was always ended up meeting Sesshomaru, even if he used that name or not.**

 **Sometimes his hair was different, or his markings were gone...**

 **Even if she didn't know him, or more to the point, the person she was living as didn't know him, there was an instant attraction.**

 **Akane could not tell if these were her past lives coming back to her, or if she was just making them up in her weakened state to cope with missing Sesshomaru so badly.**

 **Yet, she did not know WHY she felt this strong sense of loss with him.**

 **Pain would hit her each time she nearly came awake, and she would pass back out into these three lives that seemed to repeat.**

 **She floated thru fog and mist between the memories, as if her body was drifting from one world to another like a ghost in time.**

 **Akane did not see or live everything while dreaming, but bits and pieces in random order that she would have to piece together.**

 **But Sesshomaru always made an appearance in these other lives she lived, even if only for a short time.**

 **Akane had dreamed of being a nobleman's daughter in Japan, about to be married off to a man she hated in order for her father to pay off some old dept.**

 **Then Sesshomaru arrived to take her away, kidnapping her in order to save her from that life. She fell for him as they traveled, but he left her in the care of an older looking Rin, and never came back.**

 **The world faded for who knows how long before she came awake in another dream, or another life.**

 **Akane was in America once again, in the early twenties maybe, living with her three adopted brothers as a traveling performance group.**

 **Once more Sesshomaru made an appearance. This time to inform her that she was the love child of a rich man in London who wanted her to take over his business.**

 **He took her home to the man, despite the fact she kept running from him at first, taking along the men who had become her brothers.**

 **The two fell in love as he showed her the world of the upper class.**

 **But before they could marry, he died in an accident. Or at least, made it SEEM like he had.**

 **Because her very next dream took place in the nineteen eighties, and he was very much alive.**

 **Once again he showed up as if to save and protect her when she needed it most, but this time it was a bit more strange due to the fact Akane was born a guy.**

 **That life had been the most interesting, and the most tragic.**

 **Sesshomaru was drawn to these incarnations of her.**

 **In the dream where she was a man, it had been that incarnation that put together what Sesshy was doing.**

 **That man, Toya, had managed to break the barriers that Sesshy had used around the other two.**

 **There had been no secrets, because Toya ALSO remembered a past life, the girl with the brothers.**

 **He at first thought Sesshomaru was a vampire, who spent eternity searching for and protecting his love in each life that she lived.**

 **Toya was close enough to the truth that Sesshy did not lie about who and what he was this time.**

 **He admitted to seeking out those who felt like Akane, keeping them safe while waiting for her to be born in the correct time.**

 **If Akane was making all this up, it was the most romantic story...**

 **She only hoped it was true, because that meant the Sesshomaru she had seen in her time all those months ago was simply waiting for the right moment to reveal himself.**

 **Which meant he would at least one day forgive her for keeping Naraku a secret for so long...**

 **The dreams distracted and comforted her in a way, before waking up in her true body for brief moments of pain.**

 **And again, Akane didn't know if he was actualy there by her side or if it was part of her dreams.**

 **One time she thought she felt him holding her, and her body had been wracked with chills.**

 **Wanting him to warm her up, she had tried to get closer to him, but he gave no reaction to her pleading.**

 **Everytime she had woken up these past few hours, maybe even days, Akane would call out for him, and someone would talk to her in a soothing masculine voice.**

 **She hoped it was Sesshomaru, but in all honesty, she wasn't sure.**

 **Akane was alone now though, sensing no other person nearby.**

 **Had she truly made up the few times he seemed to be taking care of her injuries?**

 **Opening her eyes, Akane groaned and looked around, ignoring the throbbing at her stomach.**

 **It was a cave.**  
 **Barely lit by a fading fire.**

 **SOMEONE had been here then.**

 **The world outside was twilight.**

 **Hadn't it been nightfall when the bird woman attacked her?**

 **Or had that too, been part of the memory like dreams?**

 **Just how long had she been out?**

 **Akane attempted to sit up, feeling dizzy all over and yelped aloud when her stomach wound began to sting like hell from the movement.**

 **The room spun, and she braced herself up on one arm as she sat.**

 **A second later a figure in white was at the entrance to the cave, a big bundle of sticks cradled in his arm.**

 **Her eyes locked onto the man as her heart skipped a beat.**

 **"You should not be moving."**

 **His voice that sexy calm, yet borderline orderly, tone.**

 **She had missed hearing it so bad, despite the past life dreams with him in them, it felt like it had been forever since she'd seen him.**

 **Akane swallowed a cry of happiness as she seen her mate in the door.**

 **Sesshomaru.**

 **So he HAD been taking care of her after all. She wasn't crazy.**

 **"Sesshy..." Akane said, not hiding her pain as she reached for him.**

 **He dropped the sticks and came right to her, golden eyes narrowed in pure concern as he looked her over, kneeling close by her side.**

 **"Your eyes are still cloudy." He said in a matter of fact tone, his claws reaching out to play with her hair.**

 **"I feel like crap, so what do you expect, my love?" She teased.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked, but gave no other reaction to her joke.**

 **"This is when you say, 'Ha ha', like a normal person." Akane smiled.**

 **"Strange woman." He said with a hint of teasing in his voice.**

 **Akane closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling as if it had been forever since those claws of his stroked her hair.**

 **"You need to lay down." He said in that practical voice.**

 **He was right. She could feel herself getting more dizzy the longer she sat up, but had no desire to go back to sleep right now.**

 **"I feel like it's been so long since you last touched me." She sighed.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Akane giggled and opened her eyes again, looking him over, still with that feeling of longing.**

 **Sesshomaru seemed unharmed.**  
 **So whatever the fight had been with the bird woman was over hopefully.**

 **But he did look stressed.**  
 **Had she worried him that much?**

 **Sesshomaru was watching her in silence, claws brushing softly thru her tangled dirty hair, like he didn't want to hurt her.**

 **God, just him touching her was making the pain fade. He was the worlds best distraction.**

 **"Why do you stare at me so?" He asked with a worried frown.**

 **Because for some reason, I feel liked I've missed you for weeks?**

 **Because I'm still so sick and dizzy that I can't smell your scent and it's driving me crazy?**

 **Instead, Akane just smiled and took his hand into hers, placing his palm on her cheek, feeling his warmth.**

 **She just wished she could smell that scent of rain and wildness, but could not focus enough on it.**

 **He was still looking at her, waiting for a response of some kind.**

 **"I just love you. That's all." She said before kissing his palm.**

 **"... Hn." Sesshomaru blinked, and for some reason, turned pink.**

 **Why was he blushing?**

 **Maybe she was still dizzy and just seeing things. Or maybe he was just happy to see her awake.**

 **"Are you... still cold?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling his hand back and standing to go put the sticks on the fire, glancing at her while doing so.**

 **Akane tried to pout over at him, but felt the muscles in her stomach contract, so instead she jolted.**

 **"Right now I'm pretty warm. Kinda dizzy too, to be honest." She said while watching him.**

 **He caught her jolt of pain and did a bad job at hiding his panic, so she tried to move on quickly to cover.**

 **"It feels like I've been in and out of a coma or something." She joked.**

 **Sesshomaru nodded while messing with the fire, then he went and got something next to her bag.**

 **"This is the most normal you have been since the attack. I gave you some blood the last time you woke up, do you recall?"**

 **Akane frowned.**

 **Yes, she could barely recall someone making her swallow liquid, despite her sluggish protests.**

 **Akane blushed at the thought of being so hard to handle. But she had been so out of it...**

 **Sesshomaru seen her face and gave a half smile, coming over to her.**

 **"You did not know it was me and put up a small fight. This one was quite impressed, given how out of sorts you were at the time."**

 **Akane blushed even more.**

 **"Oh, god, I'm SO sorry. Baby, I swear that I've barely known who I was these past few hours-"**

 **"Days."**

 **"What?" Akane gaped.**

 **"It's been two days." He said calmly with another half smile.**

 **Oh wow.**  
 **No wonder those dreams seemed to never end then. She had been at deaths door for forty eight hours.**

 **"Sesshy, could you, could you maybe help me remember how I got this wound? My head is still not quite right just yet..."**

 **Sesshomaru paused, and she swore relief flashed across his face, making her feel puzzled.**

 **Why would her lack of memory make him look like that?**

 **His golden eyes narrowed before shaking his head firmly.**

 **"You are just now recovering. Focus all your energy on that. You were so close to death this time that I..."**

 **Sesshomaru got a far off look in his eyes, as if recalling how close to death she must have been.**

 **Clearly Akane had been in bad shape to make him look this afraid just thinking about it.**

 **It was unlike him to show such fear, and Akane wanted to sooth him.**

 **She reached her hand out and cupped his face, making him jump for some reason, but he looked at her once again. A heat in his eyes.**

 **"Baby, I'm okay now. I can feel my body healing, thanks to your blood most likely. You saved my life."**

 **He swallowed, eyes glancing to her lips before looking away as if he was ashamed of something.**

 **How strange...**

 **Before she could ask, Sesshomaru held out her water bottle.**

 **"Now that you are fully awake, this one does not need to force you to drink my blood. Take this."**

 **Akane blinked at the bottle in his hand, puzzled by his actions.**

 **It was less then half full of blood.**

 **Why on earth did he fill her water bottle with his blood?**

 **After taking it from him, a thought hit her, making sense of his words.**

 **"You made me drink your blood by mouth to mouth?" She asked.**

 **Sesshomaru refused to look at her, cheeks red, and he nodded slowly.**

 **"You refused to drink from the bottle, and it was the only other way I could think of." He said in an almost guilty tone.**

 **Akane tried not to giggle at his odd actions. Like he was shy, or guilty about kissing her while she was sick maybe? It didn't make sense.**

 **"Well, now that I'm better, I can just take my medicine the normal way."**

 **At her words, Sesshomaru's whole body froze, he looked at her with wide and fearful eyes.**

 **"NO!"**

 **Akane blinked. Baffled.**

 **He sounded almost... disgusted?**

 **What the hell?**

 **Sesshomaru quickly got to his feet, hand running thru his hair while glancing away from her.**

 **Akane pictured Naraku when he was nervous for some reason.**

 **"It's just that, you need rest. Yes, that's it. And we both know that if you, ah, drink from me, then one thing will lead to another..."**

 **Sesshomaru was acting very adorably cute and shy at the moment, unable to look at her.**

 **Yeah, okay, he was SO reminding her of Naraku right now, and it was starting to freak her out.**

 **She blamed her dizziness.**  
 **It felt like she was tipsy without the good part about it.**

 **It was getting worse the longer she was sitting up, but she didn't want to miss a second with him.**

 **And after all, he was making sense, she was in no condition to be doing things like 'That'.**

 **"Calm down Sesshy, I understand."**

 **Finally he looked at her, and she made a point of opening the bottle and drinking his blood.**

 **Akane sipped it slow at first, but a moan escaping her as his taste filled her up. Ambrosia.**

 **Everything sweet and rich in the world fused into a drug that she had a hard time getting enough of.**

 **Energy filled her body, and the dizziness faded quickly.**

 **Before she knew it the thing was empty, and like everytime his blood filled her up, she was getting horny.**

 **"Aaaah." A breath left her and she glanced up at her mate.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes did not hide the fact he wanted her. Her reaction to his blood had turned him on.**

 **He was staring hard at her, looking VERY conflicted.**

 **Akane couldn't help but smile her most sexy smile at him.**

 **"I'm feeling so much better after that little taste. Can't we have a LITTLE fun my love? You can have some of mine too."**

 **Again he swallowed, an actual audible GULP, before shaking his head as if to clear it suddenly.**

 **"No." He stated.**

 **Ah, so stubborn. She missed this too, as funny as it was to say.**

 **"But baby, it feels like I haven't tasted your skin in forever!"**

 **Akane cooed sweetly, moving her shoulders in that way he liked.**

 **The man's face went red.**

 **"Stop it." He snapped, but did not look one bit upset.**

 **Akane wanted to grin, to laugh and tease him some more.**

 **It truly felt like forever since she had seen this side of her mate.**

 **But as she moved to reach for him, another jolt went thru her stomach.**

 **Akane let out a small cry before doubling over where she sat.**

 **Sesshomaru was there, pulling her into his lap. He began rocking her until the pain faded away again.**

 **It didn't take long, but she found herself fighting another dizzy spell.**

 **"S-sorry. Kinda ruined the moment there, didn't I?" She managed to say between breaths.**

 **Sesshomaru laughed as he rocked her in his lap. His chest vibrating against her in a soothing way.**

 **"It's for the best. The infection is gone, now the wound just needs to close. In a day you will be fine."**

 **He sounded positive, like he knew for a fact she would be.**

 **Sesshomaru held her close, head on her own, arm around her waist.**

 **There was silence as she listened to his heart, which was not as loud as it normally sounded.**

 **Like it was far off or something.**

 **Was this due to her condition too?**

 **His lack of scent, and odd sounding heart beat was because of the fact her senses were dulled?**

 **"Sesshy?"**

 **He came out of his thoughts, pulling back to look at her with that raised eyebrow of his.**

 **"Hn?"**

 **Akane smiled at his response.**

 **No. Sesshy was fine, this odd stuff was all in her dizzy little head.**

 **"I love you." She said before using her hand to sneak around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.**

 **Sesshomaru went stiff, but soon relaxed and kissed her back, his hand tracing her spine.**

 **Hmmm...**

 **His kiss seemed off somehow.**  
 **Just a bit... different.**

 **Again, because of her condition?**

 **Sesshomaru pulled away, breathing heavy, eyes filled with heat.**

 **"I can't do this."**

 **Akane didn't get why he sounded so torn about it. Yes, she was still in the process of healing, but it's not like he would hurt her.**

 **THAT was why his kiss was off then, because he was fighting it.**

 **So she didn't give him a choice.**

 **With all those strange dreams of other lives with him, and this feeling like she hadn't touched him in so long, Akane couldn't NOT touch him right now.**

 **She NEEDED to touch him.**

 **"I'll be gentle." Akane teased in her sexy voice, using the element of surprise to push him to the floor underneath her.**

 **Panic and lust mixed in his eyes as a surprised breath left him.**

 **Akane loved it when she caught him off gard like this. So cute.**

 **A mix of a purr and a growl came from deep inside her while she traced a finger down his throat.**

 **Sesshomaru's golden eyes went wide as he stared up at her.**

 **"Oh gods. Akane, please stop-"**

 **Again, she kissed him.**  
 **Hands moving to slowly begin undoing his top robes.**

 **Sesshomaru moaned and wiggled under her, attempting to retreat.**

 **"Make me feel good." Akane felt her eyes turn as she said that, making him pause as he looked into them.**

 **He was drawn to them like a moth to a blue sparking flame.**

 **She took that second to whip her shirt off and over her head.**

 **When he hissed out a breath, she frowned, he had never done that before. Not in that way at least.**

 **But his hand was touching her breast now, cupping her thru the black and red lace bra.**

 **Akane felt his arousal as she straddled him, and smiled down.**

 **"Does my love need a little help down there?" She cooed.**

 **A strangled whimper left him as she began to move. Only his pants were in between them right now.**

 **Dizziness tried to take her, but she faught it off and focused on touching her mate.**

 **Sesshomaru's claws dug into her breast as another sound left him.**

 **"S-stop." He begged, and she actually did due to his tone.**

 **Akane stared down at him, and if she didn't know better, she would swear his eyes kept flashing to a lovely maroon and back to gold.**

 **Then a thought hit her.**

 **One that made her body freeze and her heart drop inside her chest.**

 **She was just still sick is all, right?**  
 **Naraku WOULDN'T do that to her while she was weak and dizzy...**

 **But as she stared down at the aroused man under her, she began to wonder if it WAS Sesshomaru.**

 **"Naru..." Akane barely whispered.**

 **Sesshomaru froze, eyes locked onto her own as his arousal faded.**

 **She had never seen him look so blank before. Like his mind had actually stopped working.**

 **Please tell me that for once I'm not right about something...**

 **Suddenly he let out a breath, eyes coming back into focus on her above him, glaring up.**

 **"My Akane, I understand that you are still in recovery. But please tell me you did NOT just mistake this one for that damn spider." His tone was that deadly calm one.**

 **GODS he was walking sex.**  
 **The most drool worthy thing alive when he was pissed off, even when it was she he was mad at.**

 **Shivers went up her spine as her arousal increased tenfold.**

 **"I would never do that." She said after swallowing.**

 **Sunset gold eyes went red as he reached his claws into her hair, yanking her down so that they were face to face.**

 **"NEVER say that man's name while with me." He snarled in that super sexy deadly voice.**

 **Speechless, she nodded.**

 **His red eyes drifted to her mouth and stayed there, hunger growing.**

 **Akane's face heated and her eyes went wide before Sesshomaru then ravished her mouth, biting at her lower lip and using his tongue to dance with her own.**

 **It was his turn to play after that, and he took his time with her.**

 **Sesshomaru was gentle after that kiss, licking at her skin and rolling her under him, making sure not to touch the bandages on her stomach.**

 **He kissed her entire top half, nipped and licked the skin, stroked her with his fingers as if it was the very first time he explored her.**

 **Akane undid her pants for him, pulling them down past her knees.**

 **He froze once more, as if to admire her for the first time. Golden eyes seeming to drink in the sight.**

 **She watched him lick his lips before moving down on her.**

 **Moans of pleasure left her, and when those fingers found there way inside her panties...**

 **A gasp left Akane's throat.**

 **When the hell had he learned THAT new trick? Good lord.**

 **As he touched her sounds of pleasure escaped him, and when she came it pleased him greatly.**

 **The playful grin that eased it's way onto his face, lazy and triumphant, it made her take pause.**

 **That was NOT a Sesshomaru look.**

 **But his next kiss left her mind empty of such thoughts.**

 **As he had said, she was still in recovery. What kept happening was just her senses playing tricks.**

 **By the time he was done, Akane had used up what little energy his blood had given her.**

 **They lay curled up, her back to him as he buried his face in her hair.**

 **Mild guilt filled her at the fact her energy had faded before she had the chance to pleasure him back...**

 **A tiny sigh of self disappointment left her in a huff.**

 **How bad a mate was she if he did all the pleasuring half the time?**

 **"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said, as if able to sense her turn of mood.**

 **"I just, ack..." Akane blushed, glad he was behind her and couldn't see.**

 **"Yesss?" He teased sweetly, and he nuzzled her hair again, seeming as if he could not get enough of it.**

 **"Don't you want me to... y'know?"**

 **Heart racing so fast she knew he had to hear it at this point.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled her closer.**

 **"No. Just being allowed to touch you like that... it's all I need."**

 **Akane frowned, biting her lip as she tried to make sense of that.**

 **He could touch her anytime.**  
 **Why did he sound so sad about it?**  
 **Sad and happy all at once.**

 **"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru said quietly, like he was afraid.**

 **Her hand found his and held tight.**

 **"The wound is healing, it hurts no matter what. At least that was worth it." Akane sighed.**

 **"I was... good then?"**

 **She blinked at that odd question.**

 **"Did you enjoy it?" He added, sounding unsure and nervous, so out of character for him.**

 **"You did fine, sweety. I rather liked that new trick of yours." She did her best to sooth him. Not sure if it was his worry for her making him act so emotional all of a sudden.**

 **It worked because she could tell he was smiling, snuggling up to her with a content sigh.**

 **Always so worried about her.**  
 **She loved him so much for that.**

 **Akane felt herself drifting off as what energy he had given her faded.**

 **Her eyes drifted shut as she listened to the crackling fire.**

 **Akane wasn't sure if what she heard next was him, or if it was the start of a coming dream, because it didn't make any sense.**

 **A male voice, familiar, yet not exactly Sesshomaru's...**

 **"I will always remember tonight."**


	69. Chapter 69 Unforgiven

**UNFORGIVEN.**

 **Naraku wanted to hit something as he moved in circles, unable to stand still, outside the hidden cave.**

 **It was a new day, but the rising sun did not help with the chill in the early fall air or the way he shivered.**

 **Naraku had awoken in heaven.**

 **His arms around Akane's waist, her soft hair under his face and the scent he had so longed to know seeping into his clothes.**

 **He lay there like that, listening to Akane breath softly, in complete and utter bliss. Heaven on earth.**

 **But then the cold reality hit.**

 **Akane wasn't sleeping with him by choice.  
Because when she had went to sleep it had been with the man she truly loved, Sesshomaru.**

 **In his sleep Naraku had changed back to his true self, and he knew that if she woke up to HIM by her side, Akane would at last hate him.**

 **She would know what he had done, and no excuses as to why he did it would make her understand that Naraku had meant no harm.**

 **He wanted to touch her, to have her look at him in that special way again, at least one more time.**

 **It had been one of the best nights of his existance, yet a small part of him now regretted it somewhat.**

 **Naraku did let it go a little too far.**

 **And if his little dragon woke up and remembered everything...**

 **The thought made his blood turn cold and his chest ache.**

 **So he had ran.**  
 **Literally ran, unable to think clear enough to even debate flying.**

 **Naraku ran long and hard until his legs gave out under him.  
Leaving him hot and breathless as what he had done made him sick.**

 **In the mist covered grass he lay alone with his thoughts.  
The cold morning air setting into his bones and the mist soaking his clothes.**

 **Naraku was, for the first time in a long time, completely miserable.**

 **Which was a sad thing indeed.**

 **He should be happy that at last he had touched the woman he loved.**

 **Pleased her in ways he had dreamed of many times. And she HAD been pleased, he could tell.**

 **Akane had sighed and writhed with his every touch.  
Even without going so far as actual sex, he had made her come for him twice.**

 **THAT did make him happy, at least, before the guilt set in.**

 **Naraku's stomach was in knots as he was trying to convince himself that he was not the very deceitful bastard every person who ever met him thought he was.**

 **Groan after groan left him as he rolled in the cold grass, doing his best not to yank out his hair.**

 **Kagura had found Naraku then.**

 **He felt her watching in silence before she had made herself known.**

 **What had she thought about while seeing him like that?**

 **Weak, afraid, and full of self loathing as he stared at the sky.**

 **It had been she who convinced him to return and face what he did.**

 **Because there was still a slim chance that Akane would not recall what had happened last night.**

 **Naraku would be able to convince her it had been a dream, yes?**

 **And if not?**  
 **He would be a man and face it.**

 **Akane would hate him more for running, Kagura had said.**

 **And he believed it, simply because of who his little dragon was.**

 **Lairs and cowards seemed to be people she despised. Which made the fact she cared for him a wonder.**

 **So Naraku had returned.**

 **But waiting for his little dragon to wake up was proving to be torture of the highest level.**

 **His nerves were shot and his mood was all over the place right now.**

 **And everytime he glanced up at his sister sitting in a tree, he really, REALLY wanted to knock her ass out of it.  
For no real reason honestly...**

 **Kagura couldn't keep a straight face no matter how hard she tried while she watched him convince himself over and over again not to run.**

 **But he was in no mood for her teasing jokes and judging eyes.**

 **Naraku ignored her and tried to come up with some kind of plan, a story, ANYTHING to say if Akane woke up recalling last night.**

 **But for once, NONE of his plans seemed fool proof enough.**

 **"Good gods, what have I done? How the hell am I supposed to pull this off now? There is NO way that she won't figure out it was me..."**

 **A cold dry laugh met him, and Kagura didn't hide her dark tone.**

 **"Well, this is what you get for letting your true self out after trying to hide it for so long."**

 **Naraku paused in his pacing to look up at her in the tree above his head.**

 **Kagura was staring down at him with a look he was not used to seeing on her face towards him.**

 **Disappointment.**

 **Like she had tried to think better of him only to be proved that she was right from the start.**

 **He didn't like it.**

 **"You actually think I MEANT for this to happen?" He said in shock.**

 **A glare flashed in those red eyes, followed by a smirk of disgust.**

 **"I knew you would end up doing something to get with her. But if the human puts two and two together she will most likely hate you for it."**

 **As if he didn't know this?!**

 **"Do not think me a monster! I would never take her against her will!"**

 **Kagura spat out a laugh, hiding her face with her fan.**

 **"Ooh? So what was last night?" She asked sweetly.  
**

 **"It WASN'T like that!" He snapped.**

 **Last night had not been planned.**  
 **He had used Sesshomaru's form to ease her suffering while she was still delirious from the infection.**

 **She calmed down easier and didn't cry out in pain as much, trusting her mate to protect her more then when Naraku himself tried to soothe her.**

 **But after he had given her the blood from Sesshomaru, Akane had healed far quicker then expected.**

 **Naraku had NOT planned to walk in after getting more wood to find her all but normal. Aware and awake just hours after giving her blood.**

 **What was he supposed to do?**

 **She had thought that he was Sesshomaru, and did not seem to recall the events of the past few weeks at all.  
So what choice did he have other then to make her happy?**

 **It would have crushed him to inform Akane that her mate currently wanted nothing to do with her.**

 **So, Naraku had been Sesshomaru.**

 **And playing the part had been harder then he thought it would.**

 **No, he shouldn't have allowed her to take it that far last night. Allowed her to touch him to the point he could not help himself any longer...**

 **YES it got out of hand and he should have stopped it sooner. He knew this even without Kagura glaring.**

 **But they did not have actual sex.**

 **He had pleasured her and found full enjoyment in it, yes.  
But he made sure that was all that happened.**

 **Did this make him a bad person?**

 **He sadly did not know the answer.**

 **"What am I going to DO?!" He all but begged, fingers stuck in his hair as he looked up into the tree.**

 **Kagura batted her red eyes down at him and gave an innocent smile.**

 **"Oh? Are you not confident in your Sesshomaru impression after all?"**

 **Naraku hissed up at her and stomped his foot, fists slammed back at his sides, frustrated.**

 **"I am in no mood for you if cruel teasings is all you have to offer!"**

 **Kagura paused and frowned down at him, staring in silence for a time.**

 **He locked eyes with her, but when she said nothing it irked him.**

 **He didn't need more silence, he needed some kind of fucking help!**

 **Naraku was for once at a loss.**

 **His brilliant mind was failing him.**

 **And all his sister could do was stare down at him blankly.**

 **"What are you looking at?!"**

 **Kagura jumped, at last blinking.**

 **"You really ARE worried about this aren't you? Worried she'll hate you. I've never seen you like this."**

 **Naraku rolled his eyes and blew a strand of hair out of his face before he began to once more pace.**

 **HE had never seen himself like this.**  
 **Not until Akane had first looked him in the eyes with nothing but mild curiosity and an offer of friendship.**

 **This was how he knew he loved her.**

 **Because he was not angry at the thought of her hating him, like it had been with Kikyo.  
Because this time he knew and understood that it would be all his fault this time.**

 **Akane made him understand things.**

 **Kikyo had every right to hate him for what Onigumo made him do.**

 **He knew this now. Just like he knew if Akane hated him, he would full well deserve it.**

 **There was no anger at the thought of her leaving him alone.**

 **Only fear.**

 **He, Naraku, was terrified.**

 **Terrified of losing his best friend, the only one who gave him a chance and pushed him to find something in himself other then cruel intent.**

 **Akane was... special.**

 **A light sound caught his attention.**

 **Naraku's whole body went stiff.**

 **He wasn't ready for this.**

 **Not a single lie he came up with made sense to him. So what was he to do now? Hide? Run?**

 **But he was frozen in place.**

 **Both he and Kagura looked to the cave entrance as it was made clear the noises came from inside.**

 **"The dragon awakes." His sister teased before hopping down.**

 **Naraku said nothing.**  
 **Just stared at the cave and hoped to whatever gods exist that Akane would not recall last night.**

 **He had never been so bone terrified.**

 **"Go on, shoo." Kagura shoved him from behind, making him stumble.**

 **Naraku glared his best death glare over his shoulder, still not used to the familiar way the woman was now treating him, before taking a few shaky steps ahead.**

 **But he didn't make it far.**

 **Akane came into view, bracing her shoulder against the cave door, taking in deep breaths as if she had not tasted morning air in forever.**

 **By her face, she may have woken from a nightmare again...**

 **She was wide awake and on shaky legs, not fully healed but stable, and on the road to full recovery.**

 **Blue eyes scanned the area, landing on him only a mere second before looking up to the sky.**

 **He frowned, but was too busy looking her over to worry.**

 **Her skin was no longer pale, but not yet back to that sun kissed glow.**

 **The fact she could stand and walk, even if shaky, was a good sign.**

 **A nervous smile made it's way to his face as he moved to greet her.**

 **"Akane! Welcome back to the world of the living my dear." He said in a breath, hiding the nervous shake that was in his voice.**

 **His little dragon was focusing on the sky, eyes getting used to the light of outside once again.**

 **The fact she wasn't looking at him made worry take hold, but he moved to take her hand anyway.**

 **"I was so worried about you."**

 **She did not respond to his hand clasping her own, but instead jerked her gaze to lock eyes with him.**

 **The sudden motion made him jump.**

 **"Y-yes? What is it?" He stammered.**

 **Damn it, stop sounding so guilty!**

 **Akane said nothing as her eyes searched his for something.**

 **What? What did she want?**

 **Could she sense his fear maybe?**  
 **Was that a dragon thing too?**

 **Something in his chest was starting to make loud pounding sounds in his ears as Naraku felt his face heat.**

 **Silence was thick in the air, which began to drive him crazy.**

 **Naraku let go of her hand and placed his palm on her forehead.**

 **"Are you well?" He tried to tease.**

 **Akane jerked back from his touch, blinking twice before her eyes turned to that electric blue.**

 **That was a bad sign.**

 **They only did that when aroused or truly angry. And he knew it most certainly was not the first one.**

 **"Akane is something-"**

 **"How could you?" She cut him off.**

 **A simple question. The tone of it cold and empty. Lifeless in voice.**

 **Naraku batted his maroon eyes, trying to go for confused and not sure if he was pulling it off.**

 **"W-whatever do you mean?"**

 **STOP stuttering you fool!**

 **Akane took a step away, eyes beginning to spark as she looked him up and down like she had never seen him before in her life.**

 **"How COULD you?!"**

 **Life was back in her tone now, and oh, how it made his blood run cold.**

 **Naraku never thought to hear such a disgusted tone from his dragon.**

 **He had hoped to just be scolded for letting his desires get the best of him once again.**

 **But he was not a child, and she was not going to take like it had just been a simple mistake on his part.**

 **All blood drained from his face now as sheer panic set in.**

 **"Now, now, I'm not sure what you are-"**

 **"YOU USED ME LAST NIGHT!"**

 **Naraku swallowed and backed away, never hearing such a raspy demonic tone towards him.**

 **Kagura was nowhere to be seen as he glanced around, but he heard her let out a gasp from somewhere.**

 **Another growl left Akane, catching his attention once again.  
**

 **"B-but, my dear, we didn't have sex. So to be fare, I did NOT use you. After all, I was the one to do all the-"**

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP."**

 **Akane took a shaky step towards him, and instinct made him back up.**

 **"I am in NO mood for any of your word games. Sure, yeah, you did all the touching and shit, but did I ever say YOU could do that to me?!"**

 **Beautiful sparks swirled in her eyes and flew from her fingertips.**

 **Naraku raised his hands up and gulped down the fear creeping up his spine at the look in her eyes.**

 **"Little dragon, I didn't-"**

 **"Do NOT lie to me, Naraku. You of all people know better then that."**

 **A shiver went down his spine at the use of her words.**

 **The full name.**  
 **Naraku. Not Naru. This was bad.**

 **He knew he was in trouble when she used his actual name...**

 **A yellow bolt left her hand and went into the earth just a foot from him.**

 **Not even that day in the forest, when he and Sesshomaru had been fighting, was she this angry.**

 **"WHY?!" Akane said in a voice so scary he felt a chill.**

 **Feeling the urge to go hide under a rock or something, Naraku took a deep breath, deciding for once in his life to tell the truth.**

 **"Saying I'm sorry, or that I didn't enjoy myself would be untrue. So, yes, I used the form of you lover to touch you."**

 **A dragon's roar left Akane's throat as she stalked towards him now.**

 ** **More proof of her dragons blood. It was strangely terrifying and arousing all at once.  
****

 **Shaky legs or not, she was coming for him at full speed.**

 **And if his eyes seen correctly, talons were growing from her nails.**

 **He went from feeling like a child wanting to hide from an angry Mom to a man wanting to save his own skin from a hungry beast.**

 **Never had he seen her like this.**

 **A pissed off Dragoness.**

 **Utterly beautiful and terrifying. Sexy and deadly.**

 **Naraku kept walking backwards, not wanting to turn his back to her.**

 **"But I did NOT plan for it to happen! I used Sesshomaru's form at first because it is what you WANTED."**

 **Akane paused, cocking her head in a pure animal way, freaking him out to no end as he watched a change slowly come over his love.**

 **"You didn't want me. I wasn't the one you cried out for in pain, and so my presence did NOTHING when it came to comforting you. It was all but killing me to hear you scream out that mutt's name..."**

 **He was getting to her now, Naraku could see it as those blue eyes looked less like a hungry beast and more like his angry human.**

 **"So yes, I took his form. It was all I could do to help you, I swear it."**

 **Talons retracted, sparks still flew, and tears gathered in her eyes.**

 **He knew she could tell he meant it, could taste the truth in the air.**

 **Naraku locked eyes with her again, not hiding the pain he felt.**

 **"I used his blood to heal you, and his form to make you take it. I had no idea it would work so quickly or else I would not have still looked like him when you awoke. Why would I do something like that?"**

 **Naraku was pleading with her now, unable to look away as those eyes still swirled electric blue.**

 **"I didn't WANT to trick you. But you were happy to think it was Sesshomaru. How could I be so cruel as to break your heart all over again by reminding you he was not there for you? I just couldn't do that." He was begging for her to understand that while he would not deny the fact he enjoyed it, he had not MEANT for it to happen in the first place.**

 **"So you used me instead. Touched me and made me feel things that only my mate should ever be able to."**

 **"But it WASN'T sex-"**

 **"Sesshomaru was the FIRST and ONLY man to make me feel like that. How do you think I feel right now? Knowing that I did the ONE thing I swore to him I would never do! How could I not know it was you? How could I..."**

 **Naraku wanted to slap his own face now.**  
 **He got it. Understood the full impact of what he had done.**

 **Akane was hating herself right now.**  
 **For not being able to tell. For allowing him to touch her.**

 **Akane was angry with HERSELF as much as she was with him, maybe more.**

 **But this did not change the fact this was all his doing.**

 **Shit.  
What had he done?**

 **Now his dragon would think she had cheated on her mate somehow...**

 **Akane kept looking at him like he was a stranger. And it tore away at something deep inside him.**

 **Unable to take the silence, and the gathering tears in her eyes, Naraku took a chance by going to her.**

 **Slowly, with caution, he walked up to face her, maroon eyes searching for a hint of understanding.**

 **None was to be had.**

 **Reaching a hand out to touch her blond hair, he swallowed hard, not sure what more to do.**

 **"Akane... I didn't mean to..."**

 **It had just sort of... happened.**

 **But as true as that was, it sounded foolish even to himself, hence he did not finish the thought aloud.**

 **His hand played with her hair before making it's way to her chin, tracing his fingers across her skin while his eyes kept darting up to her empty ones.**

 **At his touch, Akane jerked away from him, and did something that hurt in more ways then one.**

 **She slapped him.**

 **Right across the face, snapping his head to the side from the force.**

 **His hand went to the mark as he looked back at her, only to see the gathered tears in those blue eyes at last turn to overflowing waterfalls.**

 **But Akane was strong.**

 **She didn't sob, her shoulders just barely shaking as she glared at him.**

 **"Kagura!" Akane yelled while still looking him in the eyes.**

 **Naraku blinked, rubbing the slap mark that painted his stinging face.**

 **His sister came from above the treeline, riding on her feather.**

 **"I had nothing to do with it." She said as if a bit nervous.**

 **At last Akane looked away.**

 **Flat spun around to face away from his heartbroken expression and look up at his sister.**

 **He watched his dragon square her small shoulders and crack her neck.**

 **"Since I have never actually been needed for his plan to try and break Sesshomaru free of his possession, I have no real reason to be here now do I?" Akane asked the other woman.**

 **Kagura opened and closed her mouth twice before answering.**

 **Confusion and worry on her face.**

 **"Ah, well, I suppose not?" She then turned her red eyes to him.**

 **"Do you need her for it?"**

 **It took him a moment to even consider the question. He simply blinked at Akane's back.**

 **"I would just need... some of her blood maybe..." He said without much thought to it.**

 **"Fine." Akane said matter of fact.**

 **Without another word she made her way back into the cave, not once looking back to him.**

 **Kagura came down and floated at eye level with him, a rare mix of pity and kindess in her eyes.**

 **"I think you blew it, dear brother."**

 **He said nothing. His gaze lingering on the cave door as everything in his body ached with pain.**

 **Akane came back out, backpack slung over one shoulder, making her stumble from being off balance.**

 **He went to stable her, only to have the girl shove something in his hands as she staggered past him and over to Kagura.**

 **Naraku looked to see her water bottle now full of the girl's blood.**

 **His eyes grew wide as he knew what she was doing.**

 **Turning around, he chased after her and took her free arm from behind.**

 **"Don't go."**

 **Naraku nearly bit his tongue at how childish he sounded.  
But he ignored the embarassing tears forming in the corners of his eyes.**

 **Why did she always make him lose control and act foolishly?**

 **"Akane, don't go." He managed to say despite how thick his throat felt all of a sudden.**

 **The dragon girl did not look back as she yanked her arm free of his hold.**

 **Instead she climbed onto Kagura's feather, his sister kind enough to help the unbalanced girl.**

 **Kagura kept looking between the two of them, obviously torn.**

 **"Where am I taking you?" She asked with fake annoyance to hide just how much this was affecting her.**

 **Akane settled into place behind his sister, looking straight ahead.**

 **"Would you please take me past the valley of Lightning Dragons? I can make my way from there."**

 **"Make your way where?" Kagura pried with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"There is a village that Sesshy and I kinda call home. I was going to go there to finish healing."**

 **Kagura snorted and glanced at him.**

 **"Trust me, we know where that is. He watched you more then even you might be aware. I'll take you there."**

 **Akane said nothing for a moment.**

 **Then she finally looked at him.**

 **Blue eyes filled with hurt, mistrust, and an anger he hated seeing.**

 **"Stay the hell away from me."**

 **Good gods, it was like she had slapped him all over again.**

 **That small sentence broke him.**

 **"Akane, please! It won't happen-"**

 **"HOW the fuck can I trust anything you say right now?" Her voice was a dark venom to his ears.**

 **"No." He pleaded, reaching for her.**

 **"No, Akane, not you. I won't ever lie to you. I DIDN'T lie to you. Did I not tell the truth about the matter?"**

 **Akane just shook her head, the tracks of her tears drying on that beautiful face as she glared.**

 **"You DID lie to me. Last night. When you made me think I was being touched by the man I love."**

 **True.**  
 **Even he knew it, deep down.**

 **Naraku swallowed and looked away in complete shame at the truth.**

 **Like every other person he came across, he had lied and deceived her to get something he wanted.**

 **Even his dragon was not safe from his vile nature, and he had TRIED.**

 **Tried to be good.**

 **But it just wasn't in him after all.**

 **Naraku wanted to fall to his knees, but somehow managed not too.**

 **He felt wetness on his face but did nothing to stop the tears.**

 **"Akane, I'm sorry... I love you."**

 **Her blue eyes iced over then.**

 **No emotion showed as she looked ahead once again.**

 **"Kagura, can we go now? I will find some way to repay you for the trouble of giving me a ride."**

 **Kagura watched him, shock clear on her face over the fact he was crying, crying that was starting to become harder to control.**

 **"Alright." She muttered, taking off into the air, still looking down.**

 **"NO!" He said, trying to turn his pain to anger, as he always did.**

 **"You are NOT going to leave me just like Kikyo did! You said you understood me, seen some of the good in me!"**

 **"I do..." Akane barely whispered, but he heard it anyway.**

 **So then why are you leaving me?**

 **"Damn it Akane! I at least know I made a mistake." He snapped.**

 **She winced, but gave no other reaction to his outburst.**

 **"Teach me to not do stupid selfish things like this." He pleaded as his anger deflated.**

 **Akane let out a shaky laugh, one that made her seem tired, sad and somehow lonely as one of her hands covered her eyes.**

 **"Naraku, I'm not your Mom. If you can't figure out why what you did is wrong, then I can't help anymore."**

 **"I DO know it was wrong, but it just somehow happened anyway-"**

 **"It should not have happened! If you fully understood then why did you go ahead and do it?" She said in a cold detached anger, eyes avoiding him at all costs.**

 **Naraku could not look away from the love of his life. He felt as if he was drowning in the sea, trying to swim against the tide.**

 **"I don't know! Is that what you want me to say? I love you. Akane, you know I love you, so do you truly hate me for letting my affection take control last night? Because of the fact I did know it was wrong I made sure we did NOT have sex!"**

 **Naraku flung his hands to the sky and let out a frustrated cry.**

 **"Do you think I didn't WANT to go ahead and take you while I could? To at least ONCE have sex with you?! Do I get NOTHING for the fact that I did my best not to?! You didn't cheat on him, we DIDN'T have sex!"**

 **Did she not understand just how hard it was to behave with her being so close for weeks?**

 **How could she just leave him after the things they had gone thru?**

 **And damn it, could she just fucking LOOK at him already?**

 **But his little dragon did not.**

 **"Please, Kagura, just go." Akane said with a deep sigh.**

 **His sister, who had been silent and observing this whole time, caught his eye and gave kind look, as if to say it would be okay.**

 **It strangely touched him.**

 **"Keep her safe." He said softly, at last giving up on keeping Akane.**

 **With a frown, Kagura took off at top speed, and Naraku followed with his eyes until they were long gone.**

 **What might have been a sunny day had turned dark and dreary.**

 **Rain clouds had gathered while they had been conversing, and fat cold drops of rain began to fall on his face as he watched the sky.**

 **Naraku felt his mood match the sky above him. Turning dark, dangerous, torn and angry.**

 **"I'm alone again..." He stated to the sky, accusing it.  
**

 **Like whatever was up there took pleasure in his pain.**

 **WHY was he ALWAYS alone?**

 **What the hell was so wrong with him that none could love him?**

 **Light rain turned to a downpour, soaking him in minutes.**

 **Then he did what came natural, the only way he could deal with things.**

 **The only way he knew how...**

 **Naraku went into a rage.**

 **And nothing escaped the whirlwind of chaos he turned into.**

 **hi hi. the author here. been a while since my last little note.**  
 **how are you all? better then Naru, of that I'm sure!**  
 **we are approaching the end of the Sesshy possession arc.**  
 **will Naraku still help him get free despite what just happened?**  
 **how will Akane deal with her emotions?**  
 **and why the hell is there so much drama going on?! LOL.**

 **I swears that there is more comedy ahead and more sweetness.**  
 **please leave reviews so I know how bad I am!**


	70. Chapter 70 Time to Think

**TIME TO THINK It Over.**

 **Akane let out a content sigh as she slipped deeper into hot water. The wooden bath was filled to the rim.**

 **Muscles seeming to melt away as her body felt the best she had in a very long time.**

 **When was the last time she had an actual bath? A few weeks at least.**

 **Akane winced as the barely open wound left behind from being impaled stung a little, but it wasn't enough to make her wanna get out of the hot bath.**

 **Akane had gotten a good look at the mark on her stomach before she got into the wonderful water.**

 **It was still pretty nasty looking.**  
 **A cut just to the side of her belly button, and a nice black and blue bruise still surrounded it.**

 **While she couldn't see the one on her back, Akane was pretty sure that it looked the same way.**

 **At this rate, the wound would be completely closed in another day or so if she didn't tear it open.  
But she was certain that this would leave her first actual battle scar.**

 **Despite all the events that happened after she was attacked, Akane was kinda... proud of herself.**

 **Proud to have a battle scar.**

 **Because it was proof that she could fight, hold her own, and protect those she loved no matter the cost to her own flesh.**

 **Like Sesshomaru so often protected her, Akane had protected Kagome.**

 **And... Naraku too.**

 **Closing her eyes, Akane leaned her head against the rim of the tub.**

 **Her thoughts drifted, as they often had these past two days, despite trying not to think much at all.**

 **Three times since she had arrived in the village she thought to have sensed Naraku, or seen flashes of what could be him in the shadows.**

 **But she wasn't sure if this was just her going crazy or not.**

 **No matter how she tried not to think about him, he somehow made his way back into her head.**

 **Dark messy hair flashed in her minds eye, followed by a handsome face filled with regret and a pair of maroon eyes begging her to stay.**

 **Those eyes of his...**

 **Why did they have to capture her attention so easily?**

 **If Akane hadn't locked eyes with him that night, months ago, if she hadn't seen that loneliness...**

 **If she hadn't reached out to him, and if he hadn't reached back...**

 **But Naraku HAD reached back, and clung to her like she was the only thing keeping him together.**

 **Frowning at the thought of him, Akane sunk further into the water.**

 **How could Naraku do that to her?**

 **Akane had trusted him to the point she NEVER thought he would do something so cruel. Not to HER.**

 **Sinking so that she was blowing bubbles in the water, Akane let out a groan while glaring at her own reflection, feeling foolish.**

 **What made her think she would be the one person he would spare from his tricks and deceit?**

 **She KNEW he was attracted to her.**

 **It was only a matter of time then, wasn't it? Before he did something.**

 **But how? HOW could he do it?**

 **Naraku had to have known that by doing that to her, he had made it so that Akane could never look the man she loved in the eyes again.**

 **While bringing her to the village, Kagura had oddly enough tried to defend her brother.**

 **Telling Akane that Naraku had been completely terrified that she would hate him for what he did.**

 **Saying that he seemed to mean it when he said that he hadn't meant for things to go so far.**

 **That he at first just wanted to help her, but then because of how SHE had acted, thinking him to be her mate, his desires had almost got the best of him.**

 **Of all people, KAGURA had tried to prove the man innocent of any kind of cruel game played on Akane.**

 **"You cannot blame him can you? If I had any chance to touch the man I loved, even for one night, I would take it in a heartbeat." Kagura had said before sneering at Akane.**

 **"Or are you saying your so PURE and SWEET that you would not have done the same if YOU had been the one in Naraku's place?"**

 **Kagura had shocked Akane by that comment, and it had made her do some thinking as they flew.**

 **Yes, she wanted to say that she would NOT have done it.**

 **But who truly knows?**

 **If the roles were reversed, and Akane only had ONE chance to touch Sesshomaru's skin, to taste him and make him cry out in pleasure for her alone, would she not have done it?**

 **In all honesty, the true question was more like, would she have been able to STOP touching him.**

 **Like Naraku had...**

 **Akane had been all over him that night, thinking he was Sesshomaru and coming on to him full force.**

 **Her face heated as she recalled the things she had said and done, also recalling how HE had been red faced while trying to keep her off.**

 **For goodness sake!**  
 **She felt like such a slut.**

 **She was actually kinda lucky that all Naraku did was... use his mouth.**

 **A warmth pooled bellow her stomach at the thought.  
Like she could actually FEEL it happening all over again.  
**

 **"Aaaagh, stop it!" Akane banged her head against the tub behind her and sunk even deeper in the water.**

 **Her body was responding to the memory of that night in ways she didn't want it to.**

 **Heat in all the wrong places while trying not to picture that thing he did with his tongue.**

 **"Mmmargh! Bad bad! Stupid body!And fucking stupid Naraku!"**

 **A sound caught her attention suddenly, coming from outside, like someone with their back against the wall moving.  
Creaking the wood behind them as they moved.**

 **Akane froze, listening.**

 **The last thing she needed was for a villager to catch her bathing.**

 **Only Chika and Haru knew that she was a female so far. She intended to keep it that way for as long as she possibly could.**

 **Hearing no other sound, and the building blocking any kind of scent from coming to her, Akane relaxed a little while making sure to keep the rest of her thoughts in her head, also listening more closely to outside.  
**

 **Nothing.**

The sound could have just been the tree next to the bathhouse.

 **With a sigh, Akane went back to trying to sort out her problems.**

 **Which sent her right back to thinking about Naraku...**

 **That stupid spider.**

 **Naraku just had to know what that night would end up doing to her afterwords, right?**

 **The fact she allowed him to touch her and not know he wasn't really Sesshomaru was pretty much just as bad as if they DID have sex.**

 **Her body would now respond to thoughts of him in a way that she only wanted to with Sesshomaru!**

 **In the end, despite Kagura's valid points, Akane still wasn't sure that Naraku hadn't planned this whole thing from the very start.**

 **So Akane told the woman to go make sure he didn't act out as he was prone to do when hurt.**

 **To go help him with his plans to get the Jewel Shard and free her mate from the hold of Ikari Shitto.**

 **Only then would she forgive him.**

 **She would trust the freedom of her mate to Naraku, as a last chance for him to prove himself.**

 **Then maybe she would believe he had no intentions of trying to come between her and Sesshomaru.**

 **Even now, two days later, Akane desperately wanted to believe him.**

 **But given his past, and the fact he had admitted to wanting to use the Shikon Jewel to take her away from Sesshomaru not that long ago, she just didn't know what to think...**

 **Akane shook her head in the water in order to clear it, but she moved too fast, and had sunk so deep while thinking that water got into her nose and mouth, sending her into a hard caughing fit.**

 **"Aaawgh, ack, bleh!" Akane spit and sat back up while hitting her chest to get the water out.**

 **Man, why did she have to go and swallow the bath water like some fucking idiot?**

 **Stupid Naraku.**

 **Not that it was actually his fault for her choking on water...**

 **"Aki-sama, are you okay in there?"**

 **Akane froze at the sound of Chika's voice outside the door.**

 **Gah?!**

 **WHY was she listening so close?**

 **How long had she been there?!**

 **Thank god she hadn't been saying all this stuff out loud!**

 **Caughing harder in between trying to answer, Akane tried not to go into a panic when the girl came inside with wide eyes.**

 **"Aki-sama! What happened?" Chika said in shock as she quickly came over to pat her back.**

 **The action did help, in a few seconds Akane could breathe.**

 **Akane looked over her shoulder to try and thank her friend.**

 **Chika was pretty as always.**

 **A thick dark red winter robe covered her favorite light purple kimono, dark brown hair braided over her shoulder with red ribbon.**

 **It was a wonder the girl was single.**

 **"There we go, don't speak just yet okay? Breathe easy." She smiled.**

 **Akane nodded and took in a few shaky breaths before the wheezing stopped and she felt normal.**

 **But having Chika so close while she was naked in the bath only made Akane all the more uneasy.**

 **After all, their last meeting had ended in an awkward way...**

 **Even with the secret of her gender out, Chika seemed to not have changed her affections for 'Aki'.**

 **Which made the fact she was in here right now, with Akane utterly NAKED in the bath...**

 **Beyond uncomfortable.**

 **Rubbing Akane's back, Chika leaned over her shoulder and gave a concerned look, her dark brown braid falling over Akane's neck.**

 **"Aki-sama, you were not trying to kill yourself, were you?"**

 **Akane drew a blank at those words.**

 **Complete and utter shock.**

 **Wait, she had MEANT that.**

 **Where had that come from?**

 **Akane blinked, face going red as she reached out and yanked a small towel into the tub to cover her chest from view.**

 **"Eh?! Of course not! Why would you even ask something like...?"**

 **Chika frowned, from worry or not being able to see down her chest, Akane didn't quite know which.**

 **"Aki-sama, do not think that my brother and I have not seen that something is wrong with you."**

 **She paused, walking to the front of the tub, resting her arms on the rim and leaning over and staring with an intensness that was eerie.**

 **"Something has you filled with a sadness that scares me. So, you had better not die while here!"**

 **Akane blushed while gaping.**

 **Amazed by how well both Chika and Haru had come to know her.**

 **It also explained why Haru checked in on her all hours of the night, not knowing she was faking sleep most of the time while trying to work out her current emotional turmoil.**

 **Did they think she would commit suicide if Sesshy had left her?**

 **Well, yes, when he had ran off that day such thoughts did pass, but she wouldn't have left Rin alone.**

 **However...**

 **If Naraku didn't come thru for her, and left Sesshy as he was, Akane did have a backup plan.**

 **In order to free her mate, she was more then willing to be the one to be killed by Ikari Shitto.**

 **But she was not one for suicide...**

 **With a breath, Akane put on a reassuring smile, relaxing a bit.**

 **"I'm not going to kill myself anytime soon, so don't worry your pretty head, miss Chika-san."**

 **This did nothing, because the girl pouted and glared over at her.**

 **"Then tell me what happened. I know that this sadness has to do with Sesshy-kun not being here."**

 **Akane's smile faded as she glanced away, guilt hitting her hard.**

 **Sesshomaru...**

 **What would he say, when he found out that Naraku had been allowed to touch her? Taste her.**

 **Her mate would not care that they didn't have actual sex.**

 **Naraku had TOUCHED her.**

 **Akane had LET it happen.**

 **Sesshomaru would hate her.**

 **Even without him being possessed.**

 **He would... actually hate her.**

 **The thought alone made the world start to go dark and cold.**

 **A hand touched Akane's hair, making her jolt out of her thoughts.**

 **Chika was next to her again, frowning, stroking her wet hair.**

 **"Aki... whatever happened, I'm right here for you. Okay? I'll give you whatever it is you want. I'm here."**

 **Oh crap.**  
 **Not again. Does this girl ever give up on the whole flirting thing?!**

 **"Ah, Chika-san? I um, thank you for the offer but, there really isn't anything to-"**

 **"Please, Aki! I'm right here. I don't want to take Sesshy-kun's place or anything like that. I just want you to know I care, and that you can use me for comfort when he's not here."**

 **Chika wrapped her small arms around Akane's neck, the girls cheek resting on her head.**

 **Akane's face heated and her heart began to pound at words that sounded far too close to someone.**

 **Had Naraku not said that he was just trying to comfort her?**

 **To give her what she wanted, rather then hurt her by telling her that he wasn't actualy Sesshomaru...**

 **Akane felt her shoulders shake at the memory of him trying to make her understand why he did it.**

 **This talk with Chika was making it all come rushing back, and she had been doing so good not to think about the way he had begun to cry before she left him alone.**

 **Akane tried to pull away from the girl holding her, but Chika held tight, pulling her back.**

 **"Please, I'm sure Sesshy-kun will understand that I just wanted to try and make you feel better. You look like you need some kindness."**

 **So much like Naraku.**

 **Even he thought Sesshomaru would understand what had happened.**

 **But how could he ever forgive Akane for not KNOWING that it wasn't him touching her?!**

 **Sesshomaru was supposed to be the ONLY person to touch her!**

 **Suddenly the arms around Akane began making her feel like the world was closing in.**

 **Stop it! Stop touching me!**

 **Akane yanked herself free from the one holding her and bolted across the tub to the other side.**

 **"Let GO of me!" She snapped, sending a splash out and hitting the girl across from her head on with a huge wave of water.**

 **Chika yelped, and her attempt to shield herself did little good.**

 **The world then went silent after that. A thick awkward silence.**

 **Akane stared over at the girl, apalled by her own actions, gaping as the dark haired girl lowered her arm from her face to blink over at her with complete shock.**

 **The two stayed like that.**

 **Akane curled up in the tub, arms crossed over her chest.**

 **Chika dripping wet, still half blocking her body from nothing.**

 **Complete awkward silence.**

 **STUPID!**  
 **Fucking stupid Akane!**

 **Bad, bad, bad, BAD Akane!**

 **For a second she had thought the girl was Naraku, and had acted out.**

 **What, was she paranoid about being touched now? Had she lost it?**

 **"C-Chika, I am SO sorry! My mind went somewhere, I swear! I just-"**

 **Akane stopped when she watched a tiny smile form on Chika's face.**

 **The smile got wider, then the dark haired girl began to giggle.**

 **Akane was dumbstruck as Chika raised a hand to her mouth in a failed attempt to hold back what turned into a fit of laughter.**

 **"M-my goodness, Aki-sama! I have never seen such anger from you before! It was rather scary."**

 **Akane felt her face turn red as she looked away in shame.**

 **"I'm sorry." She mumbled.**

 **Chika smiled and shook out her hands, then began to wring out her long dark braid.**

 **"It's fine, I'm not mad at you. It seems like you are holding in anger towards someone. Maybe after your bath we can talk about it?"**

 **Akane looked back to her with wide eyes at the thought of being able to finally talk to someone.**

 **To just let it all out.**

 **It would be... nice.**

 **She must have given some kind of look, because Chika blushed and tried to back track.**

 **"That is, ah, if you want to tell me what happened of course." She said with a shy smile, hands up.**

 **Akane returned the smile and nodded with a sigh of relief.**

 **Chika was an outside party.**  
 **She had no reason to hate Naraku, and she knew Sesshomaru well.**

 **It might be nice to vent to someone.**

 **"That would be nice. To have some girl talk with a friend."**

 **At her words, Chika seemed to perk up like a wilted flower placed in the sunlight. Her whole body beamed with a bright happiness.**

 **She bounced on her heels in a rather cute comical way.**

 **"Okay, Aki-sama! I'll have dinner ready and take it to your place!"**

 **With that the girl practically skipped past the tub and out the door.**

 **Akane craned her neck to watch her go, blinking in puzzlement as she heard the girl talk to herself while leaving the bathhouse.**

 **"He said she needed someone to talk to tonight. Looks like he was right. I'm happy Aki chose me!"**

 **Akane frowned, staring at the closed doorway.**

 **What?**

 **Who thought she would need to talk to someone? Haru maybe?**

 **The fact someone had put Chika up to coming to try and get Akane to talk kinda bothered her...**

 **But at the same time, it was nice to have someone WANT to try and find out what was going on.**

 **When Akane had been helping Kagome fight that night, she could tell her friend almost didn't know how to act with her.**

 **Like Kagome thought Akane may be under a spell or something.**

 **That if Akane tried talking to her, she would only half believe what she might say...**

 **But not with Chika.**

 **She was an outside party.**

 **Akane could tell her everything.**

 **Besides, it was most likely Haru who had pushed the girl into asking to talk about her troubles.**

 **In an almost excited way, Akane got out of the bath and dried off.**

 **Bandaging her chest was a bit harder then it used to be.**

 **Was it even possible that her breasts got bigger?**

 **She had put on some more weight with Naraku taking her out to eat while with him, so maybe...**

 **He had made a point of taking her to one village or another almost every night to eat, always taking a small stab at Sesshy by saying how she deserved better then berries and random animals.**

 **Shaking her head, Akane finished getting dressed and went outside.**

 **A blast of chilly night air hit her in the face, and she was beyond happy to have been given a thick robe to place over her boys uniform.**

 **It was simple, dark green with a black belt, but it was warm and only helped her male disguise.**

 **Lanterns had been lit along the paths of the village. The sun went down so much earlier now then in the summer, and it was cold.**

 **Akane could feel her hair getting cold as well, so she walked quickly.**

 **The sooner she was indoors the better, she needed a fire made once inside the shack too.**

 **Walking thru the village, Akane waved to the few who were out and about in the chilly evening.**

 **Many people smiled at her in a worried way as she greeted them.**

 **Did they all sense that something had happened with Sesshomaru?**

 **An older woman came up to her, holding out a blue blanket.**

 **"I've been meaning to give this to you, Aki-kun. But since you have not been having visitors..."**

 **She took it and gave her most apologetic smile.**

 **"I'm sorry, Hinako-san, I'm not good company while healing. But I do promise to come visit tomarrow."**

 **Akane looked the blanket over.**  
 **It was clearly hand made, a light icy blue with dark blue flowers simular to the ones on Sesshy's clothes.**

 **That little detail touched her heart greatly. And she knew if he were here, Sesshomaru would have given a tiny smile when he seen it.**

 **Looking the old woman in the eyes, Akane bowed in thanks.**

 **"It is lovely. Thank you."**

 **The woman waved her thanks away.**

 **"It is the least one can do. You and your two yokai have protected us many a day since we first met."**

 **Akane paused.**

 **Did she say... two yokai?**

 **Was the woman counting Jaken?**  
 **How odd was that?**

 **"Ah, thank you all the same." She said with another small bow.**

 **"Maybe the next time you and your group come I will have finished the blankets for the two small ones."**

 **Akane beamed a smile at the woman who was like a grandma when it came to little Rin.**

 **"I will make sure to bring them the next time I come here." She said.**

 **Hinako gave a barely seen sad look before nodding to Akane.**

 **"Yes, please do." The woman waved politely and made her way down the lantern lit pathway.**

 **Even she knew something was up, and was trying to help in what little way she could think of.**

 **Such kind people.**

 **With a sigh, Akane clutched the blanket and made her way to the edge of the village. Looking up the hill to find her shack had smoke coming from the top.**

 **Someone had lit a fire.**

 **But it could not have been Chika, because she was making food.**

 **Puzzled by this, Akane took a breath and prepared herself as she went up the hill, not sure if it was friend or foe inside.**

 **Pulling the cloth covered doorway open, she was greeted by none other then Haru, Chika's brother.**

 **The guy was sitting in front of the growing fire, tending it for her.**

 **His bright friendly eyes met hers and he gave that kind smile.**

 **"Ah! Aki-kun, get in here already! Your head has to be cold. You really need to not take baths at night this late into the year. You'll get sick."**

 **Akane relaxed and smiled back at the young man. Like seeing an older brother after a long time.**

 **He always reminded her of her fox friend from the hospital, Daisuke.**

 **Both were charming and kind, they made her feel like family.**

 **She bowed to him and expressed her thanks with a wide smile.**

 **"Thanks for making the fire for me. It would have taken a few for it to heat up in here after my bath."**

 **He shrugged and stood in a relaxed stance, looking at the fire with a rather odd look in his eyes.**

 **"Nah. I only deserve a half thanks. The fire was set when I came in."**

 **Akane blinked and tilted her head.**

 **Chika had been with her, then went off to make dinner. Only she and Haru ever came out to Akane's place in the evenings, so if it hadn't been one of them...**

 **"So, who-"**

 **Haru made her stop when he looked back at her suddenly, a serious look in his green eyes as he frowned and tilted his head to the side.**

 **"Hey, someone said you needed to release some steam or something, so do you want talk to me?"**

 **Akane was taken back.**

 **Just WHO in the hell was this SOMEONE that they all seemed to be talking about?**

 **"I'm sure my sis has already offered her shoulder, and who knows what else, but I'm here too." Haru said, a hand thru his hair in a nervous way and that brotherly smile nearly begging her to open up to him.**

 **Akane had an urge to go hug him, but after everything that happened, she felt like that too may be some kind of betrayal to Sesshomaru.**

 **Like when Chika had touched her.**

 **Was she REALLY getting paranoid?**

 **Hopefully she didn't end up with some kind of touching phobia...**

 **Before she knew it, Haru was standing in front of her, patting the top of her head, despite the fact they were almost the same height.**

 **"You look like you could cry and any second, do you know that? So stop smiling already. It's scary."**

 **"I-I'm sorry." She said without knowing why she said it, causing herself to blush for no good reason.**

 **Haru gave a concerned frown, his hand on her forehead.**

 **"Listen kiddo, I know we ain't with you all the time. We only see you guys every now and then. But we DO care for you, all of you. And while we may not know everything about you..."**

 **He paused to look her in the eyes, hand still on her head.**

 **"But you can tell us anything, you do know this, right? I consider you to be a close friend, and the big guy too, even if he doesn't act like it matters to him."**

 **She glanced away, touched, lips twitching at what he said about Sesshomaru. It was very true.**

 **It was amazing how she had more friends in this time period then in the one she was born into.**

 **Ones who truly cared.**

 **Akane took in a breath before brushing his hand away, making him frown at her actions, but she smiled at him to show she was okay.**

 **"Alright man, it may just change your opinion about me. But I really do need to tell someone. And there is nobody else I can talk to..."**

 **Haru took a step back, hand at his hip as he grew concerned.**

 **"I'm sure you must have friends other then us." He stated.**

 **Akane gave a sad sigh and shook her head, sitting down by the fire.**

 **"Yeah, but none that I can really talk to about this situation."**

 **Haru sat across from her, arms over his chest as his curiosity grew.**

 **Chika came thru the doorway, a basket in her hands, steam coming out from the top along with a scent that made Akane's stomach growl.**

 **The girl glared at her brother.**

 **"No fare, I wanted alone time with Aki-sama! We need girl talk!"**

 **Haru scoffed and rolled his eyes.**

 **"Call it whatever you like, but I'm gonna stay too. I think more then one opinion may be needed."**

 **"B-but-"**

 **"It's fine." Akane cut in before it got out of hand, as it easily could with Chika involved.**

 **"I want both of you to help me figure some things out."**

 **Haru beamed at her approval and stuck his tongue out at his sister.**

 **Chika huffed but went and sat next to Akane, taking the food out of the basket and setting it at her feet.**

 **Some kind of spiced chicken and rice, along with dumplings.**

 **"Smells so good! Do you guys want any of this?" Akane smiled while pouring out the tea for them all.**

 **"Oh no, it's all for you, Aki-sama!"**

 **Chika sat as close as she could to her, taking the tea and sipping it.**

 **Haru got another glare as his sister smacked his hand away when he began to reach for the dumplings.**

 **"Hey! Aki-kun said I could have some, so what's your problem?"**

 **"You ate already! I made this for-"**

 **"I want to share, he can have some if he wants. Don't be mean to your big brother Chika-san." Akane teased with a laugh, waving her hands to make peace.**

 **Pouting, the girl went back to her tea and glanced away with a blush.**

 **Haru laughed as he happily popped a dumpling into his mouth.**

 **"Ooooh, you added a little extra filling into these ones!" He teased.**

 **Akane laughed with him, taking a moment to eat with her friends and have some small talk.**

 **It was nice.**

 **If the others were here, Rin would be playing with Jaken over in the corner, singing who knows what.**

 **Sesshomaru would be sitting by Akane's side, watching them all in silence unless Haru asked him a direct question.  
At ease with them but secretly shy around others...**

 **It made Akane miss them.**

 **"Aki-kun? Did you hear me?"**

 **Akane blinked. Not realizing that she had been spacing into the fire.**

 **"Hmm? I'm sorry."**

 **He was watching her, his green eyes filled with that brotherly concern as he stared.**

 **"I said it's time to get down to business. You have a story to tell, so best to start at the beginning."**

 **"Don't force Aki-sama." Chika said with a mild warning.**

 **"Nah, it's all good. But I think I'll say sorry ahead of time, because I may get emotional..." Akane went back into staring into the fire.**

 **She couldn't look at them both.**

 **With a breath, Akane began to tell them her story, from before she even met Sesshomaru.**

 **If these two wanted to truly know her then they deserved to hear all she had to tell.**

 **But this also meant she would have to live thru it all over again.**

 **Both the love... and the pain.**

 **Meanwhile, outside the shack in the shadows of the night, a figure sat up in a tree as he listened to the dragon girl begin her tale.**

 **He listened intently, knowing that his other self would want to know everything this girl had to say.**

 **He knew he was just a puppet.**  
 **A copy of the real Naraku, made months ago to protect the village the dragon and dog seemed to call home when in need of rest.**

 **Ever since his creation he had lived in the village, keeping them safe while the others were away.**

 **Naraku didn't want anything to happen to the one place his little dragon girl called home.**

 **The villagers knew of him, and also knew he was there because of 'Aki'.**

 **He kept to himself, staying in the woods unless it rained, then he would stay in Akane's place.**

 **Killing yokai and chasing off bandits was boring, but it was his purpose.**

 **Without this purpose he would just be another piece of Naraku's flesh.**

 **He rather liked being himself, even if he was a puppet copy.**

 **It had been he who told the siblings to try and get Akane to talk.**

 **After watching her make both cute and sad faces while in the bath, and nearly getting caught when he had tried not to laugh out her random outburst, he had left and gotten a fire going for her before Haru had showed up to do the very same thing.**

 **Both siblings knew his presence was to remain a secret from Akane.**

 **He was unsure how she would take knowing a puppet of Naraku also now called this village home.**

 **So he watched, and listened, wanting to know the events that lead up to her arrival.**

 **Knowing the real Naraku would make contact with him soon, wanting a full report on his dragon.**


	71. Chapter 71 Winds of Regret

**WINDS OF REGRET.**

 **How stupid was she?**

 **Kagura had asked herself this more times then she could count since her little truce with her brother.**

 **A word that was starting to become more natural for her to use.**

 **An annoying, controlling, moody, sarcastic, violent fit throwing older brother who she wanted to strangle more often then not.**

 **And everytime she thought she was starting to like him, he would show how stupid she was for letting her guard down around him.**

 **Like right now.**

 **Naraku was throwing a raging fit, and like normal was taking it out on whatever happened to be close, which of course meant HER.**

 **Like always.**

 **How STUPID was she? Coming to him, knowing full well he was most likely in one of his moods?**

 **Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

 **Even with that Akane woman training Naraku like a pet, he still could not handle his emotions.**

 **Not these kind at least.**

 **Hurt and heartache went hand in hand with anger and rage when it came to this man.**

 **Kagura knew this all too well.**

 **Once more, Naraku held her by her throat, pinned to the wall while he hissed out curses and threats.**

 **He accused her of enjoying watching his turmoil, or maybe even plotting to make Akane hate him and join Hakudoshi in the end.**

 **Naraku had lost it.**  
 **In full out rage mode.**

 **Going on and on about how he could trust no one, and that he should just use the Shikon Jewel to get what he wanted, as was his plan in the very beginning of things.**

 **All others be damned.**

 **Why did he need them all to forgive him anyway? What had suddenly made him want THAT of all things?**

 **In all honesty it was somewhat funny, despite the physical part of his outburst, not that she could show this on her face.**

 **"Fuck every last one of them." He said, more to himself then her.**

 **Like he was convincing himself to think in such a way, but had yet to have real conviction about it.**

 **But Kagura gave no reaction to any of his words, other then a mild interest to the fact he was cursing more then she had ever heard.**

 **My, how the human girl seemed to effect the males around her...**

 **Even the refined Sesshomaru was prone to let a curse or two slip now since meeting that Akane woman.**

 **What a vulgar influence she is...**

 **Kagura nearly smiled at that, but a jolt of pain made her come back out of her thoughts.**

 **Kagura turned her face blank as Naraku began to toss her about the room again, still ranting.**

 **It hurt. But by now she was rather good at blocking out pain.**

 **He took her arm and sent her into the fireplace, which thankfully was left unlit when he had arrived.**

 **Ashes flew up and around her, raining down, making her caugh.**

 **Still, Kagura did nothing.**

 **She knew his routine by now, and thanks to Akane practicaly forcing her to try and understand this strange man, Kagura knew it was nothing personal.**

 **This was just how Naraku acted out when feeling things he didn't know how to release. In anger and violent temper tantrums.**

 **She could leave him to it, but who knows how bad he would get if left alone before calming down.**

 **If she didn't feed into it, he would wear himself out and stop.**

 **While he had never gotten physical with Akane, the girl had told Kagura that a few times the two of them got into heated verbal fights which only ended when he tired out.**

 **It was funny how that woman almost always seemed to compare the great and terrifying Naraku to that of a human toddler...**

 **Despite herself, a tiny smile twitched at her lips at the thought.**

 **Which Naraku thankfully didn't see, do to punching holes in the wall.**

 **Kagura let out a sigh and dusted herself off, ashes from the fireplace falling off her clothes, then she got to her feet and tried moving to a safe place out of his way.**

 **Thankfully, he was focused on attacking the table now...**

 **Kagura sighed, leaning against the far wall while watching him.**

 **When she had arrived at the cliff side shack they had once used as a base, she knew by the shredded state of the place what mood he was in.**

 **And since there was no human girl to soothe him, she would have to endure his rage until he settled down into his next phase.**

 **Which would be brooding and plotting his next moves.**

 **But, somehow, knowing why he acted the way he did, it made it easier to just take it. To not lash back and simply tune his words out.**

 **Now if only she could tune out the pain he caused everytime she was slammed into the wooden walls...**

 **"Stop staring at me, damn you!" He hissed, turning back towards her.**

 **Drats. Spotted again.**

 **Her red eyes grew wide as Naraku came up to her, hand snatching at her throat once more as he lifted her up off the floor.**

 **"Say SOMETHING!" He ordered.**

 **She raised an eyebrow, despite not being able to breath.**

 **What did he want her to say?**

 **To call him an idiot for what he had done with the human? Or to tell him to get over her and get back on track freeing Sesshomaru from the crazed bitch Hakudoshi sent to take over his mind? What did he want?**

 **The glare he was giving gave no hints as to what the hell he wanted her to say, but there was something in his eyes that made her stare.**

 **Behind the glare, Kagura could actually see it...**

 **Immense sadness and confusion in his nearly red eyes. Deep pain.**

 **And suddenly all she could see was his face two days ago. Chasing after the human girl with unshed tears in those normaly cruel eyes.**

 **This was a new Naraku.**  
 **One that she had never seen before.**

 **A Naraku she actually... felt for.**

 **She for once didn't want to do or say anything nasty to him.**

 **So what WAS she to do then?**

 **"Say... something..." He repeated in an almost defeated voice, his hold loosening around her neck.**

 **Taking a moment to breath, she stared hard at her brother.**

 **Finding an odd growing desire to try and help him somehow.**

 **What would the human do right now? How did she manage to help get him out of such mood swings?**

 **Ah, yes, sarcastic humor.**

 **Taking a second to figure out the best approach, she decided.**

 **Kagura gave a tiny chuckle, looking him in the eyes, causing him to furrow his brow at her actions.**

 **"She's right you know. You really are just a fit throwing child."**

 **Her tone was playful, and she even managed a teasing smile, despite the pain in her back and neck.**

 **Naraku's grip loosened even more as he searched her face, baffled by the humor in her voice.**

 **"Do not mock me." He snapped, but she could hear that there was no longer that rage in his tone.**

 **He was calming down now.**

 **Looks like that human girls way works after all, who knew?**

 **A relieved sigh escaped from her lips before she answered him.**

 **"Did you get it all out? Can you let me touch the floor now? It's rather tiresome being the rag doll you get to toss about while upset."**

 **To her surprise, that caused him to look away in shame, his cheeks going a light shade of red.**

 **Without a word, he gently set her on her feet and turned to stalk off.**

 **Rubbing her neck, Kagura followed behind him, but paused when the pain suddenly disappeared.**

 **It was just... gone.**

 **Like she hadn't just been slammed into everything around the room.**

 **Did he just... do that?**

 **She stared with wide eyes, a rare feeling of gratitude filling the inside of her chest with an odd warmth.**

 **Naraku had never healed her before.**

 **"Thank you." She said without hiding her surprise.**

 **The man shrugged and continued walking away, head down.**

 **"Feeling better? Now that you released all that? I'm sure your dragon girl would tell you that there are better ways to do it."**

 **Another joke, but this one seemed not to work. Naraku gave no reaction as he slid broken things out of his pathway with a foot, walking in a sulking way.**

 **Did he really feel bad about hurting her? This was new.**

 **He was never one for being quiet.**

 **Given the fact he hated silence, his lack of talking was bothering her.**

 **"Now if only you could just clean up the mess you made with a simple wave of your hand." She stated with a dry laugh, looking around.**

 **Still he said nothing.**

 **Was her attempt to use humor like the human woman not working?**

 **Surely if Akane had said that he would have played along...**

 **Naraku had moved to stand in the doorway, now staring outside.**

 **Kagura watched him, unsure what to do at this point.**

 **Since he was calming down now maybe she should just move on and change subject...?**

 **Might as well. This silence was starting to drive HER crazy.**

 **"So, did you go visit Kanna and the boy before coming here?" She asked lightly.**

 **At her question, Naraku leaned against the door frame with a deep sigh, his messy dark hair moved in the afternoon breeze.**

 **"Yes I did. Last night, when I was in a safe mood. Both Kanna and the boy are still in hiding. She is nearly fully healed now. Thankfully."**

 **Kagura wrapped her arms around herself, moving closer to him, relief coursing thru her.**

 **She never wanted to see Kanna like that ever again. Just picturing her cracked body and caved in face made Kagura want to vomit.**

 **Hokudoshi would regret that.**  
 **The little brat wold beg for death...**

 **She could tell by the dark waves coming off of Naraku that he was thinking the very same thing.**

 **At least they had that in common.**

 **"How is Kohaku?" She said after the both of them calmed down a bit.**

 **"Well enough. He'll be keeping our little sister safe for now." Naraku said with a small shrug.**

 **She relaxed at his words.**

 **Kohaku would do that job well.**  
 **The boy had taking a liking to Kanna, in an older sibling way.**

 **Naraku glanced over his shoulder at her, making Kagura go still.**

 **The look in his eyes surprising.**

 **Like he was reaching out to her, trying to make her understand.**

 **As he did with Akane all the time.**

 **"I need to stop doing things like that to you." He stated softly.**

 **This surprises her.**  
 **She assumed he would go on as if nothing had happened, like always.**

 **But now he was looking at her as if he really did regret what he did.**

 **This was not like the Naraku she was used to, but maybe it was the one he was turning into.**

 **But it was strange as hell to see him acting all nice.**

 **So she decided to stop before things got even more awkward.**

 **Kagura batted her red eyes and gave him her best pouty face.**

 **"But if you didn't go tossing me about every now and then I might think you don't like me."**

 **She caught him off guard, she could tell by the baffled expression on his face before he looked back outside.**

 **Naraku's shoulders began to shake, and before she knew it, he was actually laughing at her little unexpected joke.**

 **Not that cruel laugh, or the teasing one, but an honest open laugh that made him look like any normal handsome young man.**

 **Kagura felt rather proud of herself for some reason. She had never made him laugh before.**

 **After a moment, he managed to breathe and ran a hand thru his hair.**

 **"Dear sister, you are making my attempt at an apology difficult."**

 **She smiled, walking to stand by his side in the doorway, leaning on the other side of the frame.**

 **"Oh? That was an apology?"**

 **He looked at her, a smirk on his face, mild amusement mixed with what she knew was regret.**

 **"It's the best your going to get out of me, since Akane is not here to hit and threaten me into more."**

 **Now it was Kagura's turn to burst into a small fit of laughs.**

 **"True, very true." She agreed.**

 **He returned her smile, crossing his arms and looking back outside.**

 **She watched that smile fade, replaced by a sadness that nearly oozed off of him in waves.**

 **"Hey, don't go getting all emotional on me, you got that?"**

 **Naraku looked down, hiding his eyes from view under his bangs.**

 **"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something, or else go insane..."**

 **Watching him made her feel bad.**  
 **It wasn't right to see Naraku like this. Lost and hurt.**

 **Like Sesshomaru had been the last time she spoke with him.**

 **"So ask away, less you go back into another rage." She teased in order to erase the image of the other man from her mind.**

 **The was a small silence before he asked, still looking down.**

 **"Did she, did Akane say anything? When the two of your were alone on that flight? Did she say that she hates me now?"**

 **Kagura went stiff.**

 **Ack.**

 **She really did not want to be in the middle of this. But she seemed to have little choice in the matter.**

 **Was this what it was like to have family drama?**

 **In a way, she was better off before.**

 **With a deep sigh, she placed her hands behind her head, leaning on them and staring outside.**

 **Chilly, light grey clouds drifting across a dull afternoon sky.**

 **"I told her, as we flew, my opinion on what you did. She seemed to take it into consideration."**

 **Naraku jerked back to look at her, his eyes a shade of dark purple.**

 **He was nervous, and worried.**

 **"And, prey tell, WHAT did you say?"**

 **Looking away again with a shrug, Kagura recalled the conversation.**

 **"I told her you regretted it. That I didn't think you meant for things to go so far. But I also pointed out that almost anyone would have done the same thing in your place."**

 **"Yes? And? What did she say?"**

 **My, my, ever curious.**  
 **Eager as hell to know but trying to act all calm about it.**

 **It was almost... sweet.**

 **"She went silent. Then muttered something about my having a point. After a while she asked if I thought that Sesshomaru would ever forgive her for allowing you to-"**

 **"Forgive her for WHAT?! It's not like I came inside her or something. For hells sake, we didn't even do THAT. If the mutt knew the full situation-"**

 **Kagura groaned loudly to cut him off before looking back over to send a glare at him for being stupid.**

 **"So maybe YOU need to be the one to tell him about it. Let him take his anger out on the one who deserves it and not on the human who was too SICK to focus straight."**

 **Naraku leaned away, batting his eyes at her in shock as if she had hit him or something.**

 **Which she felt like doing for reasons she couldn't fathom.**

 **Kagura was surprised herself at how annoyed she was getting.**

 **Why did she suddenly care about the foolish human girl?**

 **But she did.**

 **Kagura understood the girl didn't know it was Naraku, and there for did not deserve any anger from Sesshomaru over it. Rather, it was Naraku who should take the full responsibility for that night.**

 **Because in a way he HAD taken advantage of her weakened state.**

 **Kagura said nothing else, just stared hard at him while his shock from her words turned to anger.**

 **"I INTENDED to be the one to tell him about it, you fool." He snapped.**

 **"GOOD. About time you did something right without your little dragon there to force you into it."**

 **Naraku glared, and went back to looking outside, hands curled to fists at his sides.**

 **Feeling stupid for her rare outburst at him, and not wanting him to get angry, she went back inside in order to get away before he reacted.**

 **Why did she have to say that?**

 **They had almost had a moment of normal interaction for a change.**

 **Now Naraku might just fly off into another fit again.**

 **"I'm sorry I said that, okay? It's just that I'm involved in this as much as you are y'know. I want Sesshomaru to be happy, and knowing you got to taste his mate is NOT going to go over well, even if your the one to free him from Ikari Shitto."**

 **"Not like I was expecting a thanks from that one anyway." He said in a snappy tone.**

 **Great. He was annoyed again.**

 **Now what should she do?**

 **Deciding not to provoke him further, Kagura stayed silent and began to fix the few things in the shack that had been tossed about.**

 **A small table now had a broken leg and scratched top, a few teacups were scattered across the floor, and a broken teapot near the fireplace.**

 **He seemed to always have a tea set with him... did he like the stuff?**

 **It suddenly dawned on her how little she knew about him personally.**

 **She had never wanted to before.**

 **For hells sake, just a little over a month ago she had wanted to kill both Naraku and Akane.**

 **Now she was helping them.**

 **And feeling bad for annoying him.**

 **Kagura let out a breath and cleared her mind, otherwise she would most likely get a headache.**

 **Using her wind, she swept up the shredded bedding into a pile, focusing more on cleaning then thinking about things.**

 **Fully focused on fixing up the small shack, a presence behind her nearly made Kagura yelp in surprise.**

 **"Stop." Naraku suddenly said from behind, making her jump, he took her arm to stop her from sending out another wind gust.**

 **"This mess is mine to clean up, as is the one with Akane. But I do suppose I should thank you for getting her to the village safely."**

 **Kagura looked over her shoulder at him with wide eyes at the strange tone of his voice.**

 **It sounded kind.**

 **Like he meant it.**

 **What the hell was happening?**

 **He wasn't angry with what she had said to him? That was a surprise.**

 **Frowning up at him, she cast a worried an accusing look.**

 **"Okay... What do you want?"**

 **That typical mischievous spark came back into his eyes, followed by that Naraku smile.**

 **"You wound me so, dear sister."**

 **She rolled her eyes at his over dramatic tone.**

 **"At least I know when your toying with me, dear brother." She teased.**

 **Naraku moved over to the fireplace and began to set it up once again.**

 **"But in all seriousness, there are pressing matters to attend to. And there is something I need of you."**

 **Aaah, there it it.**  
 **Time for his brooding and plotting phase now huh?**

 **"And what is that, hm?" She said while relaxing a bit, taking out her fan and covering her mouth to hide the smile taking place.**

 **Naraku sat next to the fixed fireplace, frowning over at the pile of torn up bedding as if just now realizing the extent of his tantrum.**

 **"Why do I always destroy my bed?"**

 **The guy sounded pitiful.**

 **"Are you asking me?" She said, laughing at his nearly pouting face.**

 **He looked around the room, eyes resting sadly on the broken teapot.**

 **So he did like things like that...**

 **"This is why I can't have nice things." He muttered, but she heard it anyway and smirked.**

 **Naraku was actually rather funny.**

 **"Your getting off topic." She said, not hiding her amusement.**

 **He nodded, looking at her again.**

 **"Yes, yes. Back on track then, as my Akane would say. In which case then, I need you to go talk to our possessed dog lord."**

 **Okay...**

 **That was unexpected.**

 **"And WHY, may I ask?"**

 **He wasn't going to tell the man now of all times was he? Sesshomaru was in no state to hear such things.**

 **"He might kill you either way, but would most certainly do it now, if your thinking of telling him." She stated with a frown.**

 **"Don't be foolish," He snorted with a dramatic roll of the eyes.**

 **"With that yokai woman in his head his normal rage about something like that would be a thousand times worse, and while I DO find him sexy when wanting to kill, I rather not be the one he casts that gaze toward."**

 **Cocking her head, she gave him a confused stare, which only made him shake his head at her.**

 **Laying on his side with his head resting in his hand, looking both lazy and tense all at once, her brother took on a more serious mood and tone of voice.**

 **"In order for my plans to work as I want them too, I need Sesshomaru to meet me in the border between life and death. The finale Shikon Jewel shard is key for pulling off what is needed to free him."**

 **He looked at her, expecting her to say something. But she didn't even know what he was asking of her.**

 **Realizing this, Naraku sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he was questioning her intellect.**

 **"Take Sesshomaru to the gateway that Hakudoshi showed you."**

 **He said it slowly, like she was a child he needed to explain things to carefully, it pissed her off.**

 **Kagura scoffed at him, glaring, and held back the desire to flip him off.**

 **"I TOLD you what happened when the kid made me his test subject. Between the gate keepers and the whole turning to stone thing, just how do you expect-"**

 **"Sesshomaru can get past them."**

 **The man had an arrogant smile that pissed her off a great deal more.**

 **"HOW are you sure?" She snapped at his confident tone.**

 **"I just know. He most likely is the only one who CAN get past them."**

 **Kagura glared dagger at the smile that seemed to get wider.**

 **He loved knowing things others did not, it thrilled him, she could tell.**

 **"Will Akane not be even more angry with you for putting her mate in such danger?" She bit out.**

 **Now he had the nerve to look like she offended him by that.**

 **"Well of course she would! Why the hell would I ever do something like putting that sexy man in danger?"**

 **"Then what the HELL makes you think he'll be fine?!"**

 **"Because of his fathers sword, Sesshomaru will be able to pass. His father also managed to pass the gate many hundreds of years ago."**

 **Naraku was saying all this like it was common knowledge. Like she was a fool not to know.**

 **But what the hells was he even talking about? What did a sword have to do with anything?**

 **"Damn you, Naraku! Stop playing with me already! How the hell do you just happen to know this strange bit of information?"**

 **Naraku pouted at her at first, then he glanced away, blushing a bit, making her frown at the fact he went from teasing to shy in a blink.**

 **"What are you blushing about?"**

 **"I am NOT." But now he was more.**

 **"Just tell me." She said with a deep sigh, feeling drained.**

 **Naraku looked back, running his fingers thru his hair.**

 **"I may have done some research on Sesshomaru long before meeting the man. He was the brother of my enemy after all. Who knew if he would come for revenge? Lucky me he didn't give a damn."**

 **Kagura stared blankly.**  
 **None of this explained anything.**

 **Naraku met her stare and smiled.**

 **"I found him sexy even back then. But knew it was best to stay away from him. However, due to my interest in him, I found out what I could about the man and his family, in case I ever needed use of him."**

 **"Yes, yes, so you found something about his sword useful?"**

 **"You are cutting ahead, dear sister, it ruins the story." He pouted.**

 **"I rather NOT hear how you find a man I'm attracted to sexy."**

 **He blinked. At first not getting it.**

 **"Aaaah." He said at last.**

 **Kagura rolled her eyes.**

 **"Your stalling. WHAT about the sword as to do with the gate?"**

 **"So cruel." He whined with a wave of his hand before once more going on with his story.**

 **"When I met up with Sesshomaru all those months ago it was to make him my pawn for future use of his sword. Because of the fact I had already learned all I could about him, I knew his sword had allowed his father to get past that very annoying gate."**

 **A nearly shy smile crossed his face as he glanced away.**

 **"But as you know, things didn't quite work out as planned when I gave him the human arm. And then the little dragon showed up."**

 **Kagura couldn't tell if he was blushing at the thought of the girl or from picturing Sesshomaru.**

 **But that was beside the point.**

 **If Naraku knew about the gate then why had he let Hakudoshi...**

 **"So you knew ahead of time what was going to happen when that brat made me test the gate?!" She said with a rising anger.**

 **"Yes. The old yokai had died and taken the shard with him by the time I found out he even had it. Rather vexing to be sure. It took forever for me to find a way to follow after him. I went to that very same gateway myself and tried with no avail to get past it."**

 **Of course he did...**

 **"You could have told me about the gate ahead of time then." She snapped at him.**

 **He waved her off.**

 **"I let Hakudoshi think himself smart by finding it. I knew he would have no way of getting inside-"**

 **"I nearly turned to STONE!"**

 **"But you didn't." Naraku stated as if that made all the difference.**

 **Oooooh.**  
 **She wanted to reach over and hit him upside the head so badly...**

 **Ignoring her heated glare, Naraku went on talking like everything was perfectly fine.**

 **"You lead our dog to the gate, make sure he leaves that little girl of his somewhere safe, the annoying imp too I suppose. Afterwords head back and bring both Kanna and Kohaku to this place."**

 **Frowning, she was beyond puzzled at his strange orders.**

 **"Why bring them here? To a place Sesshomaru already knows about?"**

 **How was that safe?**

 **Naraku looked at her like he thought she was stupid.**

 **"Because by the time we all return from the other side, our dog will be free of his possession. He should have no reason to come here."**

 **He paused and glanced away.**

 **"He will most likely go off to find his mate once we return..."**

 **Sure, acting like he was fine with the two of them riding off into the sunset together? She didn't buy it for a half second.**

 **"And where does that leave you?"**

 **Kagura could not help but ask it.**  
 **Curious about his response.**

 **Naraku shrugged, looking off into space with a sigh.**

 **"I'm not sure. Forgiven at least, I hope anyway."**

 **"And what of Sesshomaru? Do you honestly think he'll thank you?"**

 **"Hell no," He gave a short laugh.**

 **"The man will most likely beat the crap out of me before he goes off to find his mate. There's no doubt."**

 **Naraku looked at her again, with a carefree smile that made no sense.**

 **"But I'll deserve every hit."**

 **Kagura shook her head at him, not sure what to think anymore.**

 **"And after all that. Do you think they will assist in taking the brat down? Or will they stay out of it?"**

 **"Oh, my little dragon will make him help weather he likes it or not. But the question is, will they help ME, or go inform Inuyasha's group of their true enemy?"**

 **She could tell by his eyes that he assumed that to be the case.**

 **That Akane would be done with him and join the others, leaving him to do what he could from the sidelines.**

 **All of them working to take down Hakudoshi, but not together...**

 **"So then, how long is it going to take you to go check in on your little dragon girl? Knowing that you may not be able to spend time with her again anytime soon?"**

 **Naraku blinked out of whatever daze he had been in and tilted his head in his hand.**

 **"Hmm? She told me to stay the hell away from her. So how would I do something like that?"**

 **All fake innocence. He even batted his maroon eyes at her.**

 **As if she believed it for a minute.**

 **Snorting, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her brother.**

 **"Come on now. I KNOW you've had a puppet at that village to keep it safe for a while now. All you need to do is make that weird connecting thingy you do. You could either speak with the puppet or take over it's form for a time."**

 **She leaned forward with a smile.**

 **"So, when are you gonna see her?"**

 **Naraku turned scarlet and refused to look at her, sitting back up and staring at the floor.**

 **"I would lie if I said the thought had not crossed my mind. But she made it clear. Akane will not see me until I have earned her trust back."**

 **"Good gods, you actually sound like your serious." She said with a gasp, all joking aside now, staring at him.**

 **"Because I am." He said firmly, looking back up at her.**

 **Naraku slowly stretched his arms above his head, groaning like some old man, before laying down on his back on the hard wood floor.**

 **"What if she sees the puppet? She may think it's really you."**

 **"The guardian will stay hidden since it had no orders to see her."**

 **Kagura eyed him, leaning closer until he looked away.**

 **"However, if one of my little insects happens to pass her by, I will be glad to hear a report on her."**

 **He said that with a rather childlike pout to his voice. Like he didn't want to admit she knew him so well as to be correct in her assumption.**

 **Laughing, Kagura got to her feet.**

 **"You are horrible."**

 **"Indeed so." He agreed easily.**

 **She walked over to look down at his resting form, poking him in the side with her foot three times.**

 **"How can you decide to go to sleep in the middle of the afternoon? Did you not say there are things to do?"**

 **Naraku whined and smacked her foot away from his side.**

 **"I have not slept since that night with her. If I am to be at my best when I go after Abi and her mother then I need rest." He said in a lazy manner, eyes drifting shut.**

 **He did look pretty tired.**

 **But Kagura had a strong desire to poke his side anyway.**

 **Naraku cracked an eye open, arms going behind his head for a pillow.**

 **"You should rest too, sister. Have you not just gotten back from a long two day flight? We will make our move after the sun rises."**

 **Taken aback by his offer, she just stood there, staring down at him.**

 **Naraku rolled to his side, his armor disappearing from his body as he got comfortable on the wood.**

 **"As your big brother, I order you to get some sleep." He said in a sleepy muffled voice.**

 **Oh, getting all filled with family love now huh? He really was tired then.  
**

 **She could tell he was drifting off.**

 **In that moment he was almost...**

 **Sweet, and somewhat cute.**

 **"Fine, I'll sleep. Happy?" She said with fake annoyance.**

 **"Absolutely." Was the mumbled reply as he moved his hair to cover the side of his face.**

 **Smiling, Kagura went over to the pile of shredded bedding and managed to somehow make a soft enough place for her to sleep.**

 **Thankfully, due to the clouds it was dark enough in the shack to pass for evening. Once she was settled it didn't take long for her to drift.**

 **But despite this, her mind would not stop long enough for her to sleep.**

 **The thought of her brother going thru all of this only to end up still alone and hated bothered her.**

 **She just didn't see Akane as the type to allow that, even with what he did to her that night.**

 **He DIDN'T want the Shikon Jewel for himself anymore.**

 **He had pretty much left Inuyasha and his group alone for a little over two months. Nothing. No games or tricks or anything like normal.**

 **He WAS going to kill Hakudoshi in the near future, one way or another.**

 **For hells sake, Naraku was doing his best to HELP another man get with the one woman he loved.**

 **HOW was that anything like the man who killed Kikyo?**

 **In the time since Mountain Hakurei her brother had changed into a completely different man from the one she met after her creation.**

 **And she believed him when he had promised to give her heart back.**

 **Kagura did not think for one minute that Akane would just leave him all alone again, not after all this.**

 **And it was sad to see that he thought she would.**

 **Unable to take it, Kagura rolled over to look at him across the floor.**

 **"Naraku?"**

 **She could tell he wasn't asleep either by his breathing.**

 **"What now?" Naraku sounded just as tired as she felt.**

 **"Akane cares about you. And she is far too stubborn just to give up on saving you. She'll be back."**

 **The silence stretched on for so long that she felt herself drifting off.**

 **By the time he responded, she could not keep her eyes open.**

 **"Even if she comes back, I know that I do not deserve her light."**

 **Kagura could not help but wonder what he meant by that. The man could talk so oddly at times.**

 **Trying to understand only made her more tired, but she thought that at last she understood his meaning.**

 **She was so sleepy now, and gave her answer in a way almost as odd as his own words.**

 **Kagura was rather proud she came up with it before falling asleep.**

 **"What is light without darkness?"**


	72. Chapter 72 Lost Memories and Angry Rin

**LOST MEMORIES AND ONE ANGRY RIN.**

 **Sesshomaru was in a fowl mood.**

 **After chasing the puppet sent by Naraku to toy with him, the vile thing had simply burst into dust.**

 **He had known the thing would not take him to the real Naraku, but he had hoped to at least catch the correct scent while chasing it.**

 **Nothing.**

 **The stupid thing had simply taken Sesshomaru all the way back to the blood covered castle he had woken up in a few days before.**

 **Furious, Sesshomaru had went back to the others, who stayed a distance away from him for a while.**

 **They had went on traveling until at last he caught site of some yokai in the clouds that smelled of Naraku.**

 **Sesshomaru followed them to a cliff, where another scent mixed in with that of the spider.**

 **"Are those Naraku's yokai?" Jaken asked once he caught on to what they had been following.**

 **Ignoring him, Sesshomaru followed the yokai with his eyes.**

 **This scent, it's those birds again, he thought to himself, watching the yokai fly off in the same direction the birds always flew.**

 **"As I thought..."**

 **Naraku DID have something to do with them after all.**

 **Deciding to go after the stronger scent of yokai birds, Sesshomaru announced they were to head out.**

 **Rin said nothing, having been rather quiet lately, and Jaken did his normal chatter while falling behind.**

 **Sesshomaru's focus was now on not losing the birds scent, more then positive he would find his enemy somewhere nearby.**

 **Sadly, later that afternoon the sounds coming from Rin's stomach made him feel guilty enough that they took a moment for food.**

 **"W-we don't have to stop." The child said with a pink face, which turned red as her stomach protested.**

 **Sesshomaru truly did feel guilty, because he had been hearing her stomach for a while, but it had finally gotten loud enough for Jaken to hear and tease her about.**

 **Which was part of why they had stopped to be honest.**

 **"Hn." Was his only reply before taking off to hunt.**

 **It had been a while since the child had eaten anything truly filling, and he needed to release some tension.**

 **Hunting was the best thing to do when he felt uneasy or stressed.**

 **And being so close to Naraku made him a bit of both to be honest.**

 **So Sesshomaru went out into the woods and went on a killing spree.**

 **Not only catching himself some much needed food, but also dragging back to camp an adult sized boar to feed the others.**

 **Rin had screamed and refused to come near it as he shredded the thing into pieces the child could eat, Jaken and Ah-Uhn happily taking the leftovers.**

 **Sesshomaru did not recall ever roasting meat before, but for some reason he knew how to cook it correctly over the fire.**

 **Roasting bits on sticks until they looked right, somehow knowing the right color it should be before removing the meat from the flame.**

 **Rin inched her way over, sniffing in a cute way. He handed her one and she eyed the other pieces left.**

 **"Yes?" He asked simply.**

 **Rin looked back and forth from meat to him, before running off to get something out from one of the two bags by Ah-Uhn.**

 **Those two bags were something else he did not recall, but Rin always had them packed full of strange things that Sesshomaru did not remember getting...**

 **The child came back over with an odd looking small container.**

 **"You want some spice for yours Papa? You always add it. Oh, and thank you for not putting it on mine"**

 **Sesshomaru blinked, about to say that he never ate cooked meat.**

 **But the child spoke as if he did.**

 **Such situations had often happened since he had woken up at that blood coated castle, feeling like he had been looking for something.**

 **It was like he had lost memories.**

 **As if that was possible for one such as he of course, which was not likely to happen, and yet...**

 **Sesshomaru felt that something was missing, like he had lost some important thing.**

 **So instead of protesting what Rin was offering he simply nodded, making her smile as she opened the container and shook it over two of the other pieces of meat.**

 **She handed him one, calling Jaken over to join them aswell before sitting down to eat her own.**

 **Seeming pleased with his cooking skills, she took a big bite, looking rather cute like that.**

 **"It's been a while since you cooked food for us. Rin is so happy!"**

 **Sesshomaru simply nodded, having no clue when he had cooked for the child before this, and stared at the food in his hand with confusion.**

 **It didn't smell horrible.**

 **The spices the child added actually were making his mouth water by just smelling them.**

 **But WHY would he eat it this way when it was not necessary?**

 **Not like he couldn't eat it of course, but what was the point if it worked both ways? Why go to the trouble?**

 **And HOW did he know the way to cook it right without ever having done so before?**

 **Trying to recall when he might have done this, Sesshomaru felt a rare headache start to form.**

 **Someone...**

 **Someone had showed him how.**

 **He had wanted to learn, but why?**

 **A throbbing in his head was starting to distract him from thinking when suddenly, a burst of cold wind blew thru the campsite, making him drop the food and stand on his feet.**

 **Poised for a fight as Kagura of all people appeared out of the sky.**

 **Sesshomaru relaxed only a little, still never fully trusting her, even if she wanted him to kill Naraku.**

 **"Yo!" Kagura called out.**

 **Riding her feather on a freezing cold wind that blew like a storm, causing Jaken to fall over as he ran to them and Rin to yelp as she hid behind Sesshomaru's legs, shivering.**

 **"Yo, yourself." Jaken snapped while getting to his feet as the winds died down once the woman landed.**

 **Kagura had a guilty look cross her face the moment she seen Rin shivering behind Sesshomaru.**

 **"Sorry about that, but I was in a hurry to find you before all of you moved again." She said with a true apology, causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow at her kind tone.**

 **When was Kagura nice to Rin?**

 **To add to his confusion, the child beamed a smile her way and spoke in a friendly manner, coming out to stand at his side, rather then behind as she always did when afraid.**

 **"What brings you all the way here, Kagura-chan?" Rin asked after a failed attempt to fix her hair from the mess the wind made it.**

 **For reasons he still did not understand, Sesshomaru had a desire to finish fixing it for the girl.**

 **But he held back.**

 **Instead he continued to watch the friendly exchange between them.**

 **"I thought we agreed NOT to call me that the last time the two of us spoke." Kagura said with a sigh.**

 **His child shook her head and gave a wink, finger pointing up as she answered in a pouty tone.**

 **"Rin did no such thing. Besides, it makes you turn all cute and red!"**

 **"Because it ANNOYS me you foolish little human." Kagura snapped as she turned that very shade of red.**

 **Rin simply smiled.**

 **"Nope. Kagura-chan is Kagura-chan, there is no other way to say so."**

 **The woman snorted and rolled her scarlet eyes, but a smile twitched.**

 **"You are as bad as that woman."**

 **"Rin can only hope." The child beamed before glancing up at him as if just recalling him next to her.**

 **Her face went from happy to worried in a half second.**

 **Jaken went into an oddly timed coughing fit, but between the sputters Sesshomaru plainly heard him utter 'Be silent girl".**

 **Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow at the child as she turned pink and glanced to Kagura as if to tell her to be silent aswell.**

 **Rin then looked at her feet, but her small hand still clutched at his pant leg as she waited quietly.**

 **Deciding to ignore this oddness, he let out a breath before looking back over to Kagura.**

 **About to repeat the question of her sudden appearance, Sesshomaru instead paused to look at her.**

 **Realizing that her new clothes had a flower pattern similar to his own, simply in a different color.**

 **When did THAT happen?**

 **She caught his stare and blushed when she figured out why.**

 **"Don't get any ideas. Naraku made it for me okay? I'm not so into you that I would dress like you in a crazy stalker kinda way. You got that?" She stated with a blush as she crossed her arms.**

 **That did not help.**

 **Was there even a POINT to Naraku making it so close to his own?**

 **"This one does not care."**

 **Even if he did.**

 **Because the puppet Naraku had acted like he not only was attracted to him, but also like he thought that the two of them were... friends?**

 **Friendly enemies?**

 **The real question was, when had THAT happened?**

 **But Sesshomaru had put together the fact that, for some reason, he did have slight memory loss.**

 **Even if he did not want to admit such a weakness, it was the only way to explain a few things.**

 **Events from the past few months seemed to be missing. Gaps in the parts that tied it all together.**

 **Hence why he did not know how Rin and Kagura were friends, or why the spider seemed to LIKE him now.**

 **Not wanting to dwell on this, he changed subject.**

 **"Why are you here, Kagura."**

 **She did not answer him at first.**

 **The woman stared hard at him in silence, glancing to Rin and back as if trying to figure something out.**

 **Studying him.**

 **He didn't like it. Rin had been doing the very same thing for DAYS.**

 **"Speak." He said in a snappy tone.**

 **Kagura blinked out of thought.**

 **Clearing her throat, Kagura pulled out her fan and held it in front of her face with a sly smile.**

 **"I am here to take you to Naraku of course. Why ELSE would I be here?"**

 **Sesshomaru gave no reaction.**

 **Knowing for months that the woman wanted him to kill the man for her.**

 **Given his stare, she pouted at him.**

 **"Come now, Sesshomaru. You've been having a hard time tracking him as of late, yes? Well, I know EXACTLY where he's going to be."**

 **"The Borderland. I know this even without your help." He stated.**

 **Crossing her arms and fluttering her fan, the woman gave a smug smile.**

 **"Yes, yes, but do you know HOW to follow him there, hmm?"**

 **Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.**

 **She had him with that one.**

 **He was hoping to catch up to the man before he went there, maybe even to follow whatever route he was to use and kill him.**

 **It would still work.**

 **"This Sesshomaru has told you before to kill him yourself." He said in a calm tone.**

 **The woman glared with a frown.**

 **"Don't be a stubborn fool. Even your woman would know a good deal when she hears one, and what I have to offer comes free."**

 **"MY woman?" He blurted out without meaning.**

 **What was she TALKING about?**

 **Did he have a mistress that he also forgot about then?**

 **Not that he could ask.**

 **The last thing Sesshomaru needed was for any of his enemies to know he had gaps in his recent memories.**

 **All kinds of things might be used against him in that situation.**

 **Suddenly Rin was tugging at his clothes for attention, glancing down, he seen that same look of worry the child seemed to have on most of the time lately.**

 **"Umm, Papa? Would it not be a wise choice to take her offer? The sooner you catch up to Naraku the better."**

 **He stared at her.**

 **Since when was this child concerned, or even knew, the details of his hunt for Naraku?**

 **Had he not done his best to keep her out of such things?**

 **But then, she was on friendly terms with the woman who abducted her after all. What ELSE did he no longer remember happening?**

 **When he said nothing, she went on after a small gulp.**

 **"Well, it's just that both you and Kagura-chan want the same thing right? So why not just see what she has to say about it?"**

 **"Your daughter is wise. Luckily less stubborn then you too." Kagura said with a small chuckle.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a warning growl when he glanced at her.**

 **"Voice your offer. Then I shall decide whether to take it or not."**

 **Kagura could not help but stare at the man before her in confusion.**

 **She had sensed that something was even more off with Sesshomaru then the last time she had been sent to check in on him.**

 **Just his stiff body language was enough to alert her. Then the way Rin was acting only made her all the more curious about it.**

 **Sesshomaru was somehow just as cold and distant as when they had first met all those months ago.**

 **She had actualy gotten used to the more relaxed version he had become while with Akane.**

 **Never having truly noticed the difference until just now.**

 **This stiff arrogance was kinda annoying.  
Sure, he was always a bit rude to her, given the fact she had hated his mate, but he had been somehow nicer then this...**

 **And by Rin's face, talking of Akane was a big fat NO at the moment.**

 **Was the woman possessing him doing something else besides making him hate the human?**

 **"Speak or leave." He ordered in a rather bored tone.**

 **Kagura blinked back out of her thoughts, ever curious as to what caused him to act like his old self.**

 **"Very well," She smiled, taking a moment to walk a circle around him, annoying him greatly as far as she could tell.**

 **Stoping in her circle right in front of him, she looked him over, fan resting on her chin in a coy fashion.**

 **"There is a gateway that leads to the Borderland, but only someone as strong as YOU can make it past."**

 **She said it was a dramatic flare that would make her brother proud.**

 **"Flirt." Jaken muttered from the side, arms crossed and not hiding his dislike in those yellow eyes.**

 **"Not flirting when it's true, toad.**  
 **Even Naraku is too afraid to use this gate, and Inuyasha couldn't get past it when he tried..."**

 **She seen Sesshomaru's golden eyes flash at that. Now he was at least mildly interested in it.**

 **"And WHAT makes you think that milord will be safe then? This is a trap, clear as day!" Jaken said.**

 **A glare from his master shut him back up with a gulp.**

 **Rin was staring hard, biting her lower lip while holding onto the pant leg of Sesshomaru.**

 **"And you think Papa can get past it, Kagura-chan? Are you SURE?"**

 **Kagura gave a wink, nodding, hoping the child understood that this was all part of the plan.**

 **"I KNOW he can do it. He's the only one who can. Trust me."**

 **Jaken snorted, but kept his mouth firmly shut, glaring at his feet.**

 **Rin gave a small nod, still looking a bit nervous, but understood.**

 **"I trust Kagura-chan."**

 **"Do you now?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of puzzlement.**

 **He was at a loss, she could see it despite his attempt to play it calm and cool. He didn't understand why the two of them were suddenly all nice and friendly.**

 **Rin just beamed up a smile.**

 **"We are all on the same side silly, so why NOT trust her?"**

 **The man frowned, but said nothing other then that famous sound.**

 **"Hn."**

 **Sesshomaru then turned his gaze back to Kagura, once more turning cold and uninterested.**

 **"I shall see this gate."**

 **It took all Kagura had not to let out a sigh of relief at hearing that.**

 **If what Naraku planned worked without a hitch, by the time Sesshomaru would at last be back to himself again.**

 **Then they could hopefully join together to take down Hakudoshi.**

 **"Very well then." She said, just barely managing to sound bored.**

 **"It's a few days journey, we best start off now. Naraku is close to making his own way there."**

 **Kagura could see in his eyes that he wanted to ask her HOW Naraku planned on getting there if not by this gateway, but he was far too stubborn and prideful to ask.**

 **"We have to TRAVEL with this woman now?! After everything she has done up to this point?" Jaken yelped out in horror, staring at his master with pure shock.**

 **Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the green imp, amused.**

 **"And aside from taking Rin while under Naraku's orders, just what is it that she has done?"**

 **Jaken gaped like a fish before little Rin gave him a pointed look, making him clamp shut and glance away.**

 **"N-nothing." He muttered.**

 **However, Kagura was just as shocked by Sesshomaru's words.**

 **Did he no longer care about his mate to the point that the fact Kagura had once tried to get her killed meant nothing?**

 **That's cold.**  
 **Even for a possessed Sesshomaru.**

 **Just how much control did this Ikari Shitto person have over his mind?**

 **Suddenly Sesshomaru was right in front of her, as in personal space, making her jump and clutch her fan to her chest in surprise.**

 **When had he even moved?!**

 **"Y-yes?" She stammered.**

 **Sesshomaru was glaring down at her, all threat and mistrust in those golden eyes of his.**

 **"You had best not be lying. If this is another of Naraku's little tricks this Sesshomaru will have no trouble making sure you pay for it."**

 **Oooooh boy.**  
 **Sexy as hell all right.**

 **Akane was right about that.**

 **Even if he was scaring her a bit.**

 **"It's no trick." She said as if pissed, shoving him off her and walking away to hide how red her face was.**

 **This was going to be a fun trip.**

 **THE NEXT DAY.**

 **Sesshomaru had never felt so at a loss before in all his life.**

 **Traveling with Kagura was strange enough on it's own without any added hassles. So of course there just had to be some along the way.**

 **Not only was it slowly being made clear that Sesshomaru DID have a serious memory loss problem going on, but for the first time ever his little Rin was ANGRY at him.**

 **And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.**

 **They had been about to set off with Kagura once more after a small rest, and Rin was packing up the bags on Ah-Uhn.**

 **But when one fell off, all manner of things had dropped out.**

 **The girl tried to quickly clean it up before he got there, the wind witch also coming over to assist.**

 **Sesshomaru was simply trying to help them pack it back up, but when his hand pulled up an open paper book, he froze.**

 **A drawing of a yellow haired girl in Kagome's clothing caught his attention like a moth to a flame.**

 **This girl had blue eyes like the sky, and was standing next to him in the picture, the two holding hands.**

 **The words 'Papa and Mama' at the top with moons and lightning bolts.**

 **It made his chest feel tight.**

 **A simple childs drawing.**

 **Rin's work without a doubt.**

 **For reasons he didn't understand, he couldn't look away from it.**

 **"Well isn't that cute?" Kagura said from next to him, looking over at it.**

 **Rin's face went three shades of red before coming over to him.**

 **"Ah! P-papa, Rin is not ready for you to see that! It's just a practice book after all! Not even Rin's best work."**

 **The girl managed to jump up and snatch it from his hand only due to the fact he was in shock.**

 **"Why did you draw that?" He asked her, masking his concern over the effect it had on him.**

 **Kagura frowned at his tone but said nothing, going back to clean up.**

 **Rin simply batted her warm brown eyes up at him innocently.**

 **"Rin has many drawings silly."**

 **Sesshomaru stared in silence, not getting the answer he wanted.**

 **The girl got nervous and twirled a boot in circles in the dirt.**

 **"Why is Papa annoyed? Rin has lots and lots of drawing of the both of you, and this isn't the best-"**

 **"WHO is she." He asked, rather impatient, startling the girl.**

 **Kagura jerked her head back over to them with an open mouth.**

 **"Seriously?" He heard her whisper.**

 **Jaken, who had been putting out the fire, also seemed to take pause as if shocked by his words.**

 **Rin, however, froze.**

 **Eyes searching his with a hint of disbelief. Still as stone while looking up into his eyes for and eerie amount of time.**

 **A sadness seeping into her gaze.**  
 **Her small shoulders sagged.**

 **"Do you REALLY not remember?" Rin sounded like she thought he was pretending for some reason.**

 **Not remember WHAT? He thought with a frown, not getting why this girl was playing such an odd game.**

 **Who was this person that they all, even KAGURA, seemed to know?**

 **When Sesshomaru voiced no answer, only stared in confusion, the girl had the nerve to glare up at him with a growing anger.**

 **"Ever since you got back from looking for her you've been acting even more strange. But you can't have REALLY forgotten!"**

 **"Looking for who?" He frowned.**

 **"STOP it! Just stop it okay? It's not nice at all!" Rin snapped.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked.**  
 **At a complete loss. Not even angry with the child for her tone and the attitude, only confused and worried.**

 **Rin had never spoken to him in such a way. Ever. So she was truly upset.**

 **Rin's cheeks got red and her eyes filled with angry tears as she clutched the drawing book to her chest like a treasure.**

 **"It's not nice to act like you never knew her, even if she hurt your feelings Papa! Rin knows that you are not you right now but how can you act like Mama was never here?"**

 **She was glaring like she was expecting him to say something.**

 **Again, he could only blink.**

 **What did she mean by that?**

 **Saying he was not himself, did that mean she knew about the memory loss somehow? Was that why she had been acting so worried?**

 **Once more angered by his lack of response, the girl stomped her foot, releasing what might have been her version of a growl.**

 **Sesshomaru did his best to not react to the rather adorable sound.**

 **Then Rin marched off, unafraid of how she had yelled at him.**

 **"If THIS is what boy troubles are like then to heck with them." She said over to Kagura while stomping off to sulk alone by a tree.**

 **Jaken burst into a jog after the girl, most likely worried, he had never seen her get that mad either.**

 **Sesshomaru was in such a state of shock all he could do was follow after her with his eyes.**

 **Kagura came up to him, a frown upon her red lips and worry mixed with disbelief in her eyes.**

 **"Did you honestly FORGET her? I thought you were just acting that way because you don't want to talk about her anymore."**

 **WHO?! He wanted to shout.**

 **But he could not bring himself to be so weak as to ask for help.**

 **"This Sesshomaru will find a way to fix the problem." He said firmly, making it clear that he was not going to talk about it.**

 **"Like forgetting important people in your life is is a SIMPLE problem?"**

 **Important?  
Then why did he not know this yellow haired girl?**

 **"Silence. This has nothing to do with you, woman." He growled.**

 **Kagura watched him for a moment, a concerned frown stuck to her face, before walking off to go attempt to comfort Rin.**

 **Watching the three of them talk in hushed whispers had him feeling beyond frustrated.**

 **Maybe even a little... hurt.**

 **Rin had never been angry before, and there had never been any need to have secret conversations either.**

 **Since WHEN was she on such friendly terms with Kagura?**

 **Sesshomaru decided to make his way over to them, wanting to know just what they were talking about.**

 **But the child took one look at him and glared, making him freeze mid-step, then Rin got to her feet and both she and Jaken walked off into the trees. Kagura followed, but only after looking back at him and mouthing something.**

 **She would watch them until the girl was calm enough to return.**

 **Then they all left him.**  
 **Left him standing there alone.**

 **For the first time in his many years, Sesshomaru felt utterly abandoned.**

 **All because of this yellow haired girl he somehow forgot.**

 **With a frustrated sigh, running his claws thru his hair, Sesshomaru walked over to the dead fire.**

 **Kicking at the burnt logs for no real reason other then it felt good.**

 **Had Naraku done this to him?**

 **It was the only thing that made any sense really.  
And after all, who else would be twisted enough to mess with someone's head?**

 **When Sesshomaru had awoken in that empty blood coated castle, just what had he been doing there?**

 **Was this girl truly an important part of his past?  
Is this why there were gaps, because she tied it all together somehow?  
**

 **Sesshomaru ended up pacing a great deal while waited for the others to return.**

 **While the others went about packing up, Kagura made her way over to him with a wave.**

 **"Hey." She said awkwardly.**

 **Sesshomaru said nothing, merely stared at the woman blankly.**

 **That was all she had to say?**

 **Kagura sighed, rolling her red eyes before getting to what he wanted.**

 **"Rin's still upset, but I did my best to calm her down and say that it's not really your fault."**

 **"It's Naraku's doing." He said with a small hint of annoyance.**

 **Kagura batted her eyes and cocked her head to the side.**

 **"Oh? Is he now?"**

 **"Do not play a fool. Clearly even you know of this person I do not recall, and you are smart enough to figure out what is wrong."**

 **The woman looked flattered by his rare compliment.**

 **"Yes, I did. And you think that my brother is the one?"**

 **Brother?**  
 **Since when did she use such a name for the man she wants dead?**

 **"Who ELSE but Naraku would do something like this?" He snapped.**

 **The woman blinked as if surprised, before thinking it over.**

 **"I can see what makes you think that." She agreed after a moment.**

 **Sesshomaru glanced over to Rin, she and Jaken were getting Ah-Uhn packed and ready.  
The imp looking his way every now and then while the girl made a point of not.**

 **"Take me to this gateway." He said in an orderly tone, more violently then needed due to that face he was upset about Rin.**

 **Luckily, Kagura seemed to understand this and was unaffected by his tone. Shrugging and walking away while stretching her arms over her head lazily.**

 **"Sure thing. Whenever your ready."**

 **Sesshomaru was secretly greatful for her assistance, both with the gateway and with Rin.**

 **Not that he would voice such a thing of course.**

 **He watched as the woman went over and helped the others get ready to set out once again.**

 **Sadly, Rin didn't so much as LOOK at him for the rest of the day.**


	73. Chapter 73 The End of Abi

**THE END OF ABI.**

 **Kagome had a bad feeling about this.**

 **For Naraku to just suddenly drop the barrier hiding Abi and her birds...**

 **Either it was because of what happened at the castle with Akane, or it was a trap to lure them.**

 **A part of Kagome hoped it was him getting back at Abi for her betrayal, for hurting Akane like she did.**

 **It was rather clear by his reaction that he cared about Akane a great deal...**

 **But wheather Inuyasha believed this or not did not stop him from taking off headlong after the scent of yokai birds in hopes of catching the man.**

 **Kagome was riding on his back as always, worried about what would happen when they met up with him.**

 **After all, their last encounter with Naraku had been unexpected.**

 **Not only had Akane been by his side as Inuyasha had told them before, but Naraku ended up HELPING them try to fight off Princess Abi.**

 **The few times Kagome had looked at him during that fight, like when he had been fighting beside her, something had seemed different about Naraku.**

 **She couldn't put a finger on it, but it was like he really DIDN'T want to kill them anymore. Like it wasn't a game or trick that he was trying to protect them from the yokai birds...**

 **But then again, he had taken Akane.**

 **Yes, he acted like he cared for her, was maybe even afraid she would die.**

 **But he TOOK her away.**

 **How could he do that?**  
 **It's not as if he had any experience when it came to keeping people alive.**

 **For all Kagome knew, the friend that was practically a sister to her could be DEAD right now. She just didn't know.**

 **"You okay, Kagome?" Sango asked from above them, both she and Miroku flying on Kilala, Shippo aswell.**

 **"Yeah..." She answered half hearted.**

 **Sango gave a knowing look, not believing her and taking a guess at what she was thinking.**

 **The two of them had the same confusion when it came to what had happened with Naraku and Akane.**

 **After it was all said and done that night, and after Naraku took off into the sky with the wounded girl, Sango had told them what she had seen and heard while spying on her brother earlier that same day.**

 **Inuyasha didn't want to believe any of it of course. Saying that Naraku saving the lives of those humans had to be part of some bigger game.**

 **And that Kohaku and Akane were simply under Naraku's spell, making them act like they liked him so they could do his bidding.**

 **But Kagome didn't know what to think.**

 **And neither did any of the others.**

 **Every night since then they talked about it, trying to make sense of it.**

 **None could agree on what Naraku might be up to, acting as if on their side while fighting Abi that night.**

 **So here they were, chasing after the now strong scent and feel of the yokai birds, which had until now been kept hidden from them.**

 **"What will you do if Akane isn't there with him?" Miroku asked, having similar thoughts to her own.**

 **"Keh, does it matter?" Inuyasha bit out before she could answer.**

 **"We all know she's under a spell or something. If she's still alive we'll just have to free her from him."**

 **At his words, Kagome glanced to Miroku, who had a doubtful look.**

 **When he seen her watching, he gave a reassuring smile instead.**

 **"We'll just have to see what happens I suppose." He said with a nod.**

 **"Maybe we should try and talk to Naraku this time instead of attacking right away." Sango said, pointedly staring at Inuyasha.**

 **He rolled his eyes and kept running.**

 **"YOU are just worried about Kohaku, which I get, but I keep SAYING that this is all a trick so we let our guard down next time. So I'm not falling for it that little trick so easily."**

 **Sango blushed and turned away, facing ahead in silence.**

 **Miroku sent a small glare over that Kagome caught and agreed with.**

 **"Inuyasha..." She warned.**

 **"What? We all know it." He said with a smug voice, shrugging.**

 **"Stop being a jerk." Kagome pulled at one of his ears, making him yelp.**

 **"Aack! Okay, alright, sorry."**

 **Suddenly his ears perked up and he seemed to pick up speed.**

 **"This new scent I'm picking up is definitely Naraku."**

 **"Gotta be," She agreed as a small wave of power went thru her.**

 **"I'm sensing a jewel shard nearby."**

 **"Damn that Naraku. He's at the yokia birds nest." Inuyasha said with a hint of anger, going even faster.**

 **"This should be interesting." Miroku let out a breath.**

 **Wind hit Kagome in the face at the speed Inuyasha was going, but she didn't even feel it, too worried about what was coming to notice.**

 **Meanwhile, at the highest cliff on the mountain up ahead, Naraku confronted Princess Abi, not hiding his hatred for her in his eyes at all.**

 **He should have dropped the barrier the moment she betrayed him, but he had needed things timed just right.**

 **Now he was here, ready to end it, knowing Inuyasha's group was on the way, hoping they weren't late.**

 **Wind blew cold as birds darted this way and that against it, their cries echoing in the sky, adding to his already dark mood.**

 **Abi stood before him, calm and at ease, thinking she had outsmarted him in some way.  
Not knowing that even with her little betrayal, nothing had changed in his plans for her.**

 **"Why Naraku, are you here because I destroyed that castle you were trying to protect? Naughty of you to keep such a supply of blood from my birds."**

 **He said nothing, did nothing, trying to stay calm even though the sound of her voice was pissing him off.**

 **All he could see was Akane bleeding out in front of him, this woman laughing as she pulled out the trident that had impaled his dragon girl.**

 **Despite his best efforts, Naraku's hands were shaking from his anger.**

 **How does Sesshomaru keep that mask of ice all the time?**

 **Abi eyed him with disgust for a moment, catching on to his barely concealed rage, before sneering at him with a cruel laugh.**

 **"Don't tell me your here to get revenge for that human pet of yours? Is THAT why you dropped the barrier?"**

 **"You are NOT permitted to speak of her, do you understand?" He hissed out, eyes nearly on fire.**

 **Ignoring him, Abi placed a hand on her hip, looking like she already won.**

 **"My, my, my... She must be something, to have you all scary looking." The woman teased sweetly.**

 **Naraku forced a laugh, as if the very thought was beneath him.**

 **"I came for payment for my services to you, nothing more." He said, at last taking hold of his temper and playing it aloof and calm.**

 **Abi frowned, but decided that if she was to get no reaction, then it was best to move on with things instead of trying to toy with him more.**

 **Giving him a sly flirty smile she flicked a hand thru her hair.**

 **"With all that blood I took, my mother is fully healed. I SHOULD say thank you, but I think she would rather do that herself. Mother is just SO curious about you after all..." She teased.**

 **At her words, suddenly the mountain behind Abi began to shake, rocks started to fall and crumble all around.**

 **Huge white wings seemed to sprout from the sides of the mountain as more and more rock fell away.**

 **Naraku did his best to stay calm, despite the rage he felt towards these yokai before him.**

 **This needs to go right, he reminded himself with a breath.**

 **Bolders fell all around him, some hitting his barrier and breaking apart into rubble and falling away.**

 **It's finally opening.**  
 **The pathway between this world and the next. He mustn't mess this up.**

 **For his plan of freeing Sesshomaru to work, he needed that last shard.**

 **Then maybe Akane would forgive him for what he had done to her...**

 **Blinking out of his thoughts, he realized the mountain was gone, and in it's place was a HUGE and oh so very UGLY white bird yokai.**

 **Beady cold eyes stared at him from it's huge head, pale blue flames in random places all over it's body.**

 **So then, THIS was the great Tekkei?  
**

 **Naraku could not help but frown at the site of the thing.**

 **With all the stories of this creature he had expected something else.**

 **Not a big white, ugly, flame covered chicken the size of a mountain.**

 **Why had he thought she would be some hot sexy woman?**

 **Abi was hot...**

 **It only made sense her mother should be a hot older lady, right?**

 **Not... that.**

 **Well, that was just disappointing.**

 **So lost in his inner thoughts that he nearly missed what the ugly thing was even saying to him, Naraku came out of his own head in time to catch the tail end of it at least.**

 **Ah, just death threats. How dull.**

 **"Are you even paying ATTENTION?!"**

 **Her bellow echoed, making his ears ring as he winced, then gave a bored and lazy sounding answer.**

 **"Not really. Was I supposed too?"**

 **Suddenly, the ugly ass bird thing sent out a blast of fire his way.**

 **How very predictable.**

 **With a sigh he moved out of the way, now high above them both.**

 **"Well, that was easy." Abi said with a smug and arrogant voice.**

 **Please.**

 **"Your aim has much to be desired." He called out mockingly.**

 **"What?" Tekkei turned her enormous head with her beak wide open.**

 **Too easy...**

 **Naraku dropped his barrier and sent out an attack, heading right for her freakishly big feathered head.**

 **Annoyingly, Abi used her trident to cut his attack, and repeatedly did so over and over until her mother sent out yet another blast of flame as if it would do any better then the first time.**

 **Foolish, he thought with a smile.**

 **And look how shocked they seem to be that he's STILL unharmed...**

 **"Pitiful flames like that will never break MY barrier." He said with an air of arrogance, not hiding his smile.**

 **Come on, take the bait.**

 **Tekkei was enraged to say the least.**

 **"Oh? Then how about I devour you AND your barrier?!" She bellowed while coming at him.**

 **He should have at least tried to look afraid, he knew that, but the fact that this creature was so stupid...**

 **Stupid and so very ugly.**

 **Naraku just could NOT keep the smile off his face as she swallowed him, barrier and all, down her throat.**

 **Now came the FUN part.**

 **A ways away, Kagome could feel Naraku close, it wasn't simply one jewel shard, and Inuyasha also could tell that it was the real deal this time by how strong the scent was.**

 **"The fact that he dropped the barrier and is here himself..." Miroku mused.**

 **"It makes you wonder if he's here because of Akane, to get some kind of revenge for Abi hurting her." Sango finished for him with a nod.**

 **"Yeah, it is a bit odd for him not to just send Kagura." Kagome agreed with a bit of worry seeping into her voice.**

 **Shippo gulped before he asked the very thing they were all trying not to even think about...**

 **"B-but, if Naraku is here for revenge, does that mean Akane didn't make it?"**

 **"I highly doubt that. The bastard only cares about the jewel. He's most likely here because the pathway is about to open up somehow." Inuyasha said in a practical tone, trying not to rile any of his friends up at him again.**

 **"INUYASHA!"**

 **The boy winced at the high volume Kagome got to, right into his ears.**

 **"All I'm sayin' is be prepared to not see Akane there." He snapped.**

 **"Let's just go." Miroku sighed.**

 **Suddenly, something bit Inuyasha on the nose, but he knew who it was even before he smacked the flea.**

 **"What the heck are you doing here?"**

 **"Myoga?" Kagome was twice as shocked to see the flea.**

 **"Inuyasha-sama, is it true that Naraku is at Princess Abi's nest?!" The old flea asked in a hushed fear.**

 **There was a pause.**  
 **All of them worried as to why Myoga of all people was here asking that.**

 **"Yeah, I'm positive." Inuyasha said with a firm stare.**

 **Worry coated Myoga's face, making Kagome even MORE worried.**

 **"This is not good. Tekkei will be there."**

 **"Who?" Inuyasha frowned.**

 **"Tell us who this Tekkei is." Kagome said a bit more polite.**

 **The flea jumped onto Inuyasha's head to speak with her, crossing his little arms, all four of them, as if bothered that none of them knew who it was.**

 **"Tekkei belongs to a group of birds that live in hell. In other words she's a yokai connected to the netherworld!"**

 **Kagome felt her eyes go wide at that.**

 **But then, with everything they had come across so far, why should that surprise her? A hell bird. Why not?**

 **Myoga warned Inuyasha to stay far away from Tekkei before trying to take off, but was snatched by the boys claws before he could.**

 **"Oh no you don't. Now tell me how to get to the other side Myoga."**

 **She felt sorry for the old flea as he dripped sweat and tried to wiggle free.**

 **"Inuyasha look at THAT!" Miroku cut in, causing them all to look ahead.**

 **Kagome's jaw dropped.**

 **"It's HUGE!" Shippo yelped.**

 **"Is THAT her?" Inuyasha said with only a hint of fear.**

 **"It must be..." Kagome answered without really thinking.**

 **Good lord it's freaking huge!**  
 **At LEAST the same size as that Ryukotsei dragon was!**

 **On top of that, it was surrounded by a swarm of yokai birds.**

 **Or was it a flock?**

 **Dang it Kagome, NOW is not the time to be thinking of schoolwork!**

 **The creature spotted them and took little time in readying an attack.**

 **They just barely missed getting scorched when Abi also appeared.**

 **"Inuyasha, have you all come to die here aswell?" She sang out as if speaking of the clouds in the sky.**

 **They all got to their feet on the ground, ready to fight.**

 **"What happened to Naraku?" Inuyasha snapped, looking around for the man.**

 **Abi simply gave a short laugh.**

 **"Sorry you missed him, he's already dead." She smiled down at them.**

 **"What?" Bafflment filled Inuyasha's voice as he took a step back in shock.**

 **"Dead..." Kagome repeated as her stomach was turned to knots.**

 **If he was dead, how would she know what happened to Akane?**

 **"You killed Naraku?" Sango's voice matched her own, but for Kohaku.**

 **The giant white bird laughed evilly, smug to say the least.**

 **"Yes, he's already here, in my belly."**

 **None of them believed it, and they voiced that very opinion.**

 **It just wasn't possible for him to be beaten, or in this case EATEN, as easily as this bird made it sound.**

 **Kagome oddly felt like the guy was too smart to be killed by this thing.**

 **Wait, was that a compliment to her enemy? It was wasn't it?**

 **But she was taken from her thoughts as they were suddenly thrust into a full out battle.**

 **Birds were everywhere, just as they had been at the castle, diving at them from all sides.  
**

 **Abi stopped Miroku from using his Wind Tunnel, Sango coming to his aid.**

 **Inuyasha hacked away at the birds while trying to get to Tekkei, using his Wind Scar over and over again.**

 **Kagome shot arrow after arrow, keeping an eye on both enemy and friend alike so as not to hit the wrong one while they all moved.**

 **In moments she was covered in sweat, breathing hard. This was twice as many yokai birds then there had been before at the castle.**

 **But not long into the fight, Tekkei let out a strangled sound that caught all of their attentions.**

 **She looked to be in pain as some kind of bulge was moving under her skull.**

 **"Aaagh... W-what's this?" The bird gurgled out painfully.**

 **Choking sounds came from her throat as her eyes rolled back.**

 **Kagome got the creeps watching.**

 **Seriously, it was gross.**

 **In seconds, the bulge burst open, grey vine like things made of bone coming out and wiggling as if alive.**

 **She swallowed the urge to hurl.**

 **Abi gasped as Tekkei fell to the ground.**

 **She flew off, leaving the rest of them to catch their breaths, now forgotten.**

 **"Mother? Mother?!"**

 **There was no response.**

 **As Abi floated over her mothers head, none other then Naraku slowly made his way out of the opening.**

 **Abi let out a scream of anger and horror, looking like she was going into some kind of shock.**

 **Naraku ignored Abi, looking over at all of them instead as if annoyed.**

 **"Inuyasha, your LATE. I cannot tell you how much that bothers me."**

 **"Wha...?" Inuyasha didn't even have a comeback for that, too shocked.**

 **"I had to wait inside that things gut until I heard you arrive. And let me tell you, it was NOT pleasant." He added with an over dramatic sigh, dusting himself off as if disgusted.**

 **Every single one of them was utterly speechless at this point.**

 **Inuyasha's mouth was open, staring like the guy had an extra head.**

 **"Is he... joking?" Shippo tilted his own head to make sure he was looking at the real Naraku.**

 **"I think so." Miroku said, baffled.**

 **"What is wrong with him?" Sango said in a hushed whisper.**

 **Kagome had to surpress a giggle, which shocked herself.**

 **NARAKU was making jokes.**

 **The man rolled his eyes at their reaction before turning to Abi as if just now noticing her floating there.**

 **"Ah, there you are Princess." He said with the most fake smile Kagome had ever seen in her life.**

 **It was actually pretty funny.**

 **Abi let out a screeching sound at the fact she had been ignored and sent a wave of her yokai birds at Naraku.**

 **The man sighed before simply impaling them before contact.**

 **The woman's eyes went cold as she watched him kill her birds, sharp teeth grinding while holding her weapon tightly in her grip.**

 **"Damn you, Naraku!" She shouted.**

 **Diving at him, only to have him flash out of the way at the very last second.**

 **Naraku appeared once again, just barely out of her reach.**

 **"I do SO get tired of people saying that to me. It's getting rather old." He said as if bored out of his mind.**

 **Abi attacked without warning.**

 **She screamed and dove at Naraku again with everything she had.**

 **But all the man did was smile a lazy smile, waiting, and watching.**

 **Truly a spider waiting for the fly.**

 **Suddenly, Abi's trident began to glow a pale purple, causing her to pause.**

 **"What?" She said a second before both the trident and her ARM seemed to dissolve into dust before her eyes, a cry of pain escaping her lips.**

 **"You forget, Princess, that weapon used to be part of my body." Naraku said as his mood changed.**

 **He went from relaxed and lazy to dark and angry in a mere blink of an eye.**

 **A cruel smile played out on his face now, making Kagome shiver.**

 **THAT was the Naraku she was used to seeing, but there was something more to his cruel look this time.**

 **Actual HATRED burned a red fire in the eyes that glared at Abi as dark purple waves of miasma swirled around his body like living shadows.**

 **"For what you did to that little dragon, I should make you beg for death..."**

 **His voice dark and sinister, dripping with a venom Kagome had ever only heard him use with Kikyo.**

 **Abi screamed as Naraku shot out ten of those vine like things made of bone, each piercing the woman in the gut.**

 **"You impaled Akane just like this, remember, Princess?"**

 **A dark smile as he moved the things inside her, twisting them until she screamed out in pain once again.  
**

 **It was enough to make Kagome wince in sympathy for a woman she didn't care for. But it looked horribly painful.  
**

 **"Bastard." Inuyasha growled.**

 **While her friends watched as if surprised he was taking revenge, Kagome took a breath and called out to him, hoping it would work.**

 **"Would Akane want you to be this cruel to her?!" She shouted.**

 **"Kagome, shut up." Inuyasha whispered to her with wide eyes.**

 **Naraku paused in his torture, red eyes now glaring down at her.**

 **"What do YOU know?" He hissed.**

 **With a swallow, Kagome stood firm and glared back up at him.**

 **"I know that no matter what, Akane would NEVER agree to torture another the way you are right now!"**

 **She seen it, a barely visible frown twitched at his mouth.**

 **For reasons Kagome was just starting to understand, Akane truly meant something to this man.**

 **And if Akane mattered to Naraku, then so did what she thought of him.**

 **"Would she be fine with what your doing right now?" She went on, hoping her guess was right.**

 **Naraku's face faltered even more.**

 **He knew what he was doing was over the top, even for him, she could see it.**

 **But he was also angry and stubborn.**

 **"This woman HURT her," He stated as if that was all he needed to explain his actions to her, like an angry child.**

 **Hurt.**  
 **He only said 'Hurt'.**

 **"So then, is she..." Kagome couldn't bring herself to ask him.**

 **Naraku's eyes narrowed.**

 **"You think I let her die?" He hissed out with a threat.**

 **Yeah, she could tell he recalled what she said to him when he took Akane from them that night...**

 **And it wasn't helping right now.**

 **"That's NOT what I just said." She said as calmly as she could.**

 **Inuyasha was at her side, hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was here for her even if he thought what she was doing was stupid.**

 **She watched Naraku seem to calm, if only a little, his eyes going from red to a dark purple color.**

 **"No, Akane is alive." He breathed, like it was a relief to say it out loud.**

 **Kagome all but dropped at the much needed wonderful news, Inuyasha catching her when her legs wobbled.**

 **She leaned into him, loving the few times he was gentle and kind.**

 **Glancing to Inuyasha to say thanks, she looked back up to the man staring down at her greatful face.**

 **Akane was ALIVE.**

 **Because of Naraku.**

 **Cutting the scene short before Kagome could even try to muster up the guts to thank him, Princess Abi let out a battle cry and tried to go at Naraku again, not caring that she was still impaled by his spikes.**

 **It did no good of course, and despite herself, Kagome felt sorry for the dying yokai woman.**

 **Naraku turned his eyes to Abi once again, anger still there on his face.**

 **"Be greatful I let you die now, rather then after I broke every bone in that beautiful body of yours." He purred in a deadly way before yanking out the things that impaled her.**

 **Abi let out one finale gasp of breath before her body shuddered and began to fade away into dust.**

 **They stood there, all of them, watching her until nothing was left.**

 **Kagome looked at Naraku as he watched the woman fade, his eyes going from that anger to a strange kind of sadness she didn't know.**

 **What was he thinking?**

 **"Now what? He killed her for us, but why?" Sango whispered, holding onto her weapon as if ready to fight at any time.**

 **"Yeah, what the hell was all that about Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled, taking his sword into both hands.**

 **Kagome watched the man take a breath as if to ready himself.**

 **Then Naraku turned to them, that cold smile in place, a mask she had never noticed he wore.**

 **"Really, Inuyasha, you should be thanking me. Because of me the pathway will now be open, and you are all able to travel to the Borderland of the afterlife."  
**

 **"What?"**

 **"Why would you want us to follow you to the finale shard?" Miroku asked with concern, clearly uneasy.**

 **With a short glance to Kagome, Naraku said nothing, then turned to look at the corpse bellow his feet.**

 **He let out a breath, like he was relieved it was over and the bird was now dead, before suddenly lashing out and cutting off Tekkei's head.**

 **"Eeww, nasty!" Shippo whined while gagging behind Kilala.**

 **"What is he doing?" Sango moved to stand by Kagome, puzzled.**

 **Yes, what?**

 **By how he kept glancing at her, it was like he wanted to talk or something, but just didn't know what to say.**

 **There was a blinding white light as the head fell away, which was quickly followed by a massive amount of blood flowing from the gaping neck.**

 **The shiny liquid rushed out like a sick waterfall, flowing down the cliff into a ravine, making a blood river.**

 **The smell so strong that even she could nearly taste it.**

 **It was horrible.**

 **Kagome used every ounce of strength to keep herself from gagging.**

 **"What did he do this for?" Inuyasha asked while they stared, each grossed out and in awe at the amount of blood pouring from the wound even now.**

 **"Just how will that take us to the Borderland?" Miroku asked with frown.**

 **Meanwhile, both Shippo and Sango were trying to hide the fact they were gagging, which so did NOT help with Kagome's own problem.**

 **Just as Kagome stepped closer to the river, Naraku passed them by.**

 **Floating atop the river in his barrier, laughing up at their faces.**

 **"Why are you just standing there? This river of blood will not last forever, and the pathway will close behind me."**

 **"Keh, as if I didn't KNOW that." Inuyasha snapped, placing his sword away with a huff.**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes at him.**

 **But you didn't know that, she wanted to say, but there was no point to it.**

 **"Inuyasha, what are we waiting for?"**

 **"Right." He nodded and she got onto his back once again, taking off.**

 **"Just don't throw up on me." He said completely serious.**

 **"I WON'T. Geeze." She snapped with a blush on her face.**

 **The others jumped onto Kilala, following close behind.**

 **While they simply flew above it all, Inuyasha went from rock to rock, making her hope he didn't slip.**

 **The last thing she wanted was a blood bath, literally. It was nasty to look at.**

 **"Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga cried out, having been long forgotten.**

 **"You mustn't go! How do you intend to come back?!" The flea said with fear.**

 **"I don't know, but Naraku will have the same problem." Miroku answered from beside them, looking ill.**

 **"This isn't the time to be worried about how to get back." Sango stated.**

 **"My thoughts exactly." Inuyasha nodded with determination.**

 **Soon they noticed what looked to be human faces in the blood, having been noticed by Shippo, who was now utterly freaked out.**

 **"All those people killed by Abi and her birds, just so he can get his hands on the last jewel shard..." Sango glared up ahead, clearly confused by the same thing Kagome was.**

 **How could Akane allow this?**

 **Was she truly under his spell, or was there more to this then any of them could imagine?**

 **It was clear Naraku liked her, but WHY was she with him, not Sesshomaru?**

 **Kagome's thoughts scattered when she noticed the river change shape.**  
 **Now seeming to surround them on all sides like a whirlpool.**

 **"What's happening? Something seems wrong here!" Shippo cried, holding tightly to Miroku's shoulders.**

 **Squinting up ahead, Kagome seen something unexpected.**

 **"Hey, look at that! There's a light!"**

 **As soon as the words left her, it was as if they were being pulled toward it.**

 **"Kagome, you better hold on tight to me okay?" Inuyasha warned.**

 **"Got it." She said, doing just that.**

 **The light became larger, brighter, until they seemed to go thru it, and OUT.**

 **What she seen next amazed her.**

 **A world of bones and mist, a vast rocky land of open graves.**

 **Kagome had been here before, all those months ago, with Inuyasha.**

 **Before she could voice this, they began to fall, fall fast and hard.**

 **A scream left her throat, echoing.**

 **She knew it hurt Inuyasha's ears but she just could not stop screaming.**

 **Kagome hated falling.**

 **A cliff was coming at them, but thankfully Inuyasha used his sword to destroy it before they made contact.**

 **The blast blew them back up, and they managed to land on a bird made of bones, also something she had seen the last time they had been here.**

 **"You nearly blew us all away with that one!" Shippo called out as the others came back over to them.**

 **"Oh, thank goodness, there's no more blood." Sango breathed out.**

 **"Indeed so." Miroku agreed as color came back to his face.**

 **Kagome could not agree more.**

 **Ignoring them, Inuyasha steered the bone bird the way he wanted to go.**

 **"Inuyasha, is this place...?" She could not say it out loud, afraid of how he was taking being back here.**

 **"Yeah. It is." He said.**

 **Short and clipped.**

 **It was bothering him alright.**

 **Because this place...**

 **This was where his fathers bones rested.**

 **The Borderland between the world of the living, and the dead.**


	74. Chapter 74 Gateway

**GATEWAY.**

 **Colors swirled in and out of focus, fading to shadows and back.**

 **The feeling of falling, drowning.**

 **Of not being able to breathe.**

 **Sesshomaru knew he was asleep.**

 **Knew by the lack of control he had to his surroundings, the lack of control of what he seen and did.**

 **Images that made little sense began to take form, the start of the first dream of the night...**

 **A city the likes of which he never seen towered before his eyes as he stood atop a hill in awe.**

 **Buildings of steel and stone alike.**  
 **Some so high that low clouds were nearly level with the tops.**

 **A voice calling to him made him look down the hill of steps.**

 **But before he could see who was talking to him, darkness washed over his vision and the world was replaced by another.**

 **Now a girl with sun colored hair was holding onto his hand.**

 **No, HE was holding hers. Holding tight as they walked down a road he'd never seen, in a place he didn't know as his senses only hurt him.**

 **So bright, so loud, with far too many scents fusing into one.**

 **A part of him was nervous, but the feel of her skin soothed him.**

 **Why?**

 **The girl turned to smile at him, but before seeing her face the scene once again faded away.**

 **That same female danced by a fire while he sat in a tree and watched her move, her sunny hair longer this time, with curled ends.**

 **Rin and Jaken were sound asleep near Ah-Uhn despite the music that was coming from somewhere.**

 **And this female seemed to be putting on a show for him alone.**

 **Music like nothing he had ever heard played in the air with no band to make it, yet, she danced away.**

 **And as she did so the blue material covering her backside hugged it as tight as the black shirt, which was so low cut at her chest, he had a nice view of the breasts that would surely overflow his hand.**

 **Every muscle she had could be seen moving as she danced for him.**

 **It dawned on him suddenly when her scent hit him, she was a human.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked and felt heat rise to his cheeks when he realized that she was making him salivate.**

 **A HUMAN.**

 **Swallowing, he could not look away, and as if she seen his expression, the female gave a teasing flirty laugh that set fire to his face.**

 **A human was turning him on.**  
 **Making him blush like a fool.**

 **The human knew what she was doing to him, he could tell.**

 **Twirled and swayed in a seductive manner that made him feel things that he had no control over.**

 **Longing. Desire. Hunger...**

 **The fact she was human did not stop his eyes from trailing the curves of her body and his claws from wanting to reach out and touch the curly soft looking hair.**

 **Who WAS she?**

 **Her face eluded him, like the shadows of the night kept it from his view, and it bothered him.**

 **This was starting to get annoying.**

 **It was as if something was keeping her from him, and he disliked not getting what he wanted.**

 **And Sesshomaru wanted to see her, NEEDED to see the face of this familiar female, else lose his mind.**

 **Even knowing he was only dreaming, Sesshomaru focused as much as he could to gain control.**

 **To form an image of her face.**  
 **Force himself into a dream where NOTHING could hide her from his view anymore.**

 **However, he was not prepared for just how well his command effected the next scene to take form.**

 **The minute Sesshomaru could once again see, his eyes widened in complete bewilderment.**

 **Sesshomaru was NAKED.**

 **SHE was naked.**

 **He was laying in the grass on a summers night, steam from a hot spring flowing over the rocks near them, a sky full of stars as she was poised above him.**

 **This was NOT what he had been trying to do at all but...**

 **The human was on top of him.**

 **Oh so very NAKED.**

 **Pinning him down beneath her with his arm above his head.**

 **He should have been furious.**

 **Should have been killing her for even TRYING to dominate him.**

 **No female was allowed to be on top of him. EVER. It was not done.**

 **However...**

 **Sesshomaru's body was doing the exact opposite of all the things that he SHOULD be doing.**

 **His mind was full of lust, his limbs limp as she straddled his waist.**

 **It felt as if they had been having sex just moments before, by the feel of his muscles.**

 **Had he ALLOWED her to top him?**

 **Just who was this female?**

 **Once again trying to see her face, Sesshomaru became distracted as his eyes took in the luscious site of her soft curvy body.**

 **Sun kissed skin.**  
 **Creamy breasts and pale pink nipples, each time she moved they swayed, taunting him.**

 **Gods, he wanted to taste them.**

 **She moved to sit upon his stomach with a triumphant grin at her lips.**

 **Playful, coy, daring and sexy.**

 **Unable to look away from those plump lips, Sesshomaru was writhing from his desire to taste her, to have her taste him aswell.**

 **It made no sense.**

 **She leaned over him, face once more hidden by the shadows of her hair as the female moved to lick the base of his neck.**

 **A moan left Sesshomaru's mouth before he could clamp it shut.**

 **While his mind was in conflict over the situation, one thing was clear.**

 **SOME part of him knew this human.**

 **His inner animal wanted her and remembered the jasmine orange scent of her skin.**

 **Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as**  
 **she trailed her tongue up his chin and nipped his jawline, sending shivers up his spine.**

 **"Good boy." She cooed sweetly, her free hand moving to begin toying with one of his ears.**

 **He froze and failed when trying not to react to her touch.**

 **HOW did she know his weak spot?**

 **Sesshomaru's whole body shuddered as her fingers stroked his skin slowly, softly.**

 **The tips of his pointed ears were as sensitive as another particular part of his body, and this human toyed with it as if she knew that.**

 **"Does Sesshy like that?" She said, kissing his neck up and down before moving to lick what she had been playing with.**

 **He knew his whole face was red with embarassment as a pathetic gasp of pleasure left him.**

 **WHY?**

 **Why was he allowing her to do this to him in the first place?**

 **To top him, toy with him, allowing her to be the one in control of what was happening?**

 **With a quick flick of her tongue Sesshomaru shivered and let out another sound that made him blush in helpless shame.**

 **The female let out a playful laugh in his ear at the sound he made.**

 **"You are so adorable." She said happily while sitting back up and cocking her head to the side, at last stopping the exquisit torture.**

 **After a breath Sesshomaru opened his mouth to tell her off for daring to touch him in such a manner, but she took his mouth with her own before he could manage.**

 **Gods this human tasted of heaven.**

 **It was almost enough to forgive the fact he had allowed her control...**

 **ALMOST.**

 **Unable to take it, Sesshomaru made himself think clearly long enough to take her by surprise, rolling the female underneath him.**

 **Rather then getting upset, she let out a squeal of laughter and began to playfully hit his chest as he now poised above HER.**

 **Finally he looked down upon the female who had been slowly driving him crazy this night.**

 **No shadows to hide what he wanted to see any longer.**

 **"Such a naughty boy! Can't let me be on top for five seconds? Geeze Sesshy, control freak much?" She said with a haughty voice filled with a familiar humor.**

 **But her words were lost to him.**

 **Sesshomaru was speechless.**

 **At LAST he seen her face.**

 **She was not overly beautiful, but the beauty that she did have was a rare natural kind.**

 **If this human were to put on even a hint of makeup it would put any yokai mistress to shame...**

 **She was lovely.**

 **Her face was slightly rounded due to the curvy body she had, full lips with a natural pout to them, but it was the eyes gazing up at him that made her enchanting.**

 **A bright blue sky swirled in them, framed by long thick lashes.**

 **Sesshomaru knew those eyes.**

 **Eyes that he could stare into for days and never get bored of the mix of swirling blue inside.**

 **The eyes that always seemed to be able to read him like an open book.**

 **Her name was forming.**

 **A word he loved to breathe into her ears in the middle of the night.**

 **She frowned up at him, taking his cheek into her palm. Sesshomaru nuzzled his face against her skin without even realizing.**

 **"Sesshy-baby? You okay?"**

 **Her name.**

 **Akane.**

 **The word seemed to echo in his mind, in his very soul.**

 **The human was HIS Akane.**

 **But with that word, that name, came an intense pain that seemed to set fire to his very blood.**

 **Akane vanished, as did the world around him, leaving nothing but cold blackness and white hot pain.**

 **Her name faded from his mind, as did her face, feeling as if he was reaching out to try and stop her from going.  
**

 **Then Sesshomaru jolted awake, sitting up and nearly falling out of the tree he had dozed off in.**

 **He no longer felt pain, but was covered in sweat and breathing hard as if he had been running.**

 **Hand clutching at his head, claws digging into his hair, Sesshomaru ground his fangs so hard it hurt.**

 **No.**  
 **Not again.**

 **How could he forget what he had been dreaming about again?**

 **How could something that painful just disappear the second he opened his eyes?**

 **"Damn." He muttered, shaking his head in frustration, leaning back and bashing it into the tree trunk behind him with a growl.**

 **Sesshomaru had this very same thing happen for three nights in a row now, and could never recall whatever had caused the pain.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a shaky sigh.**

 **He hated mornings.**  
 **But after a night like that he pretty much hated everything right now.**

 **His eyes blinked open as he looked around with calming breaths.**

 **Focusing on the task at hand was more important then any strange dreams after all.**

 **It was early morning.**  
 **Mist floated across the ground.**

 **His senses came into focus and he was greatful for the clouds in the sky above. No annoying sun to blind him first thing in the morning.**

 **Sesshomaru cracked his neck before jumping down. His boots causing the mist to swirl and scatter about when he landed.**

 **They had left Rin and Ah-Uhn at a safe place the previous night due to being so close to the gateway.**

 **Kagura had made it clear she did not want the girl even CLOSE to the thing for her own safety.**

 **Jaken, however, actually asked to come with Sesshomaru, insisted even, which was rather amusing to watch as the imp tried to sound firm while trying not to annoy him.**

 **Not trusting the wind witch one bit, Jaken wanted to make sure that this was not a trap.**

 **Sesshomaru had only said yes to keep Jaken from complaining.**

 **Kagura would go back to Rin once they were past the gate and keep her safe until their return.**

 **They had been but a few hours from the gateway when the woman had demanded that Sesshomaru was to take a rest before going there.**

 **Not that he needed to rest, but she would not take no for an answer.**

 **After mild bickering, he allowed her to win, and they made camp.**

 **Today she had best take him to the gateway without a fuss.**

 **Hoping that his new companion was still asleep so he could go off on his own for a bit and wake up, Sesshomaru took a step forward.**

 **"Well, well, it's about time."**

 **No such luck.**  
 **Kagura was wide awake.**

 **Wonderful.**

 **Sesshomaru released a small quiet breath before looking to her.**

 **Kagura was sitting with her back against the tree trunk, wide awake as she stretched her arms over her head, looking him over.**

 **Pity growing in her red eyes at whatever state he must look at the moment. She stood and went on stretching without a care.**

 **"Yo. Sounds like you had a night from hell, looks like it too. You always wake up screaming?"**

 **"My nights are none of your concern." He snarled out, annoyed by her for no real reason.**

 **Did she have to be so sarcastic first thing in the morning?**

 **And so awake and perky.**

 **It wasn't natural.**

 **All he could do was glare.**

 **"Wow," Kagura said in mock hurt, hand at her chest. "She said your not a morning person, but try and be a little less nasty."**

 **His response was a growl as he walked past her, wanting to get to the gate sooner then later.**

 **THIS was why he hated waking up around other people.**

 **"Oooh, so scary." Kagura said with a smirk on her face as he passed.**

 **"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru snapped with a glare over his shoulder.**

 **Jaken appeared from the other side of the tree, wide eyes and bowing while muttering apologies about sleeping too late.**

 **Sesshomaru ignored him, nearly stepping on the imp while passing.**

 **Kagura was right behind him.**

 **"You know, it's rather rude to be so snappy to a person who is trying to help you." She pointed out.**

 **He said nothing, so the woman moved to block him from walking.**

 **Sesshomaru stared blankly at her glaring face, more annoyed then he would be normally, simply because it was first thing in the morning.**

 **"Forgive my lack of manners." He said with cold sarcasm.**

 **"That's SO much better." She said with fake smile.**

 **Growling again, he moved around her and kept walking.**

 **"Y'know, the LEAST you could say is thank you or something." Kagura snapped as she purposely moved to walk in front of him.**

 **All it did was piss him off more.**

 **None were allowed to be in front of him.  
**

 **"And why would I do such a thing when you are getting something out of this aswell?" He pointed out while walking past her again.**

 **"And what is that?"**

 **"You asked me to kill Naraku for you once before."**

 **"But you're ALREADY going to kill him, so what does it matter?"**

 **"True, but are you not still getting what you wanted? So is it not you who should be thanking ME?"**

 **Kagura let out a frustrated huff before once AGAIN making her way to walk in front of him.**

 **Which Sesshomaru didn't make easy, so she picked up her speed.**

 **Jaken was at a run behind them at this point, huffing loudly while trying to keep up with them.**

 **Kagura was beside Sesshomaru now, glaring daggers up at his face.**

 **"Hey! I'm the only one who knows where to go right now, so just let me lead damn you." She snapped.**

 **Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the sky in annoyance, but allowed her to lead on, hating the fact that another was walking before him.**

 **But what she said was true.**

 **She was the only one who knew where the gate was located.**

 **However he could not help but smirk a little at the fact she had nothing to say about his remark.**

 **Why SHOULD he thank her?**

 **Kagura was getting her way after all, was she not?**

 **He was about to kill Naraku for her, as she had asked months ago.**

 **The woman should be thanking HIM, not the other way around.**

 **She looked back at him, a frown coming to her lips.**

 **"What are you looking all smug and arrogant about?"**

 **"It is not your concern." He said, once again calm, acting as if they had not just had a mild race.**

 **Kagura could not believe how stubborn this man was.**

 **The guy seriously had a problem just with her walking IN FRONT of him, even if it made sense.**

 **Now he was beside her, making sure she did not get ahead.**

 **Kagura glanced over at him, wondering if Sesshomaru was still all smug looking.**

 **The man was never going to actually thank her for this, she could tell, but one could hope.**

 **While his face was back to that calm empty mask, his golden eyes betrayed that he was indeed still smug about getting the last word.**

 **If he was this hard to deal with before Akane melted his walls, that girl got some major points.**

 **She must have worked hard to be able to stand by his side so easily.**

 **Turning her gaze back ahead, Kagura became once again focused on the task at hand.**

 **At last the ground before their feet became rocky and vacant of life, a valley of stone and steam.**

 **They were in the right place.**

 **Dust blew in the wind, making them shield their eyes, but Kagura could see the outcroppings of rock that made the cave entrance.**

 **"In this realm of fire, is a gate that connects to the other side." She said with a shudder, not wanting to recall her last visit.**

 **"Is that it?" Sesshomaru said from beside her, sounding bored and possibly disappointed.**

 **"Not as grand looking as the Borderland gate should be?" She said with amusement.**

 **Akane said the best way to get him to relax was to make jokes...**

 **So far it seemed to not be working the least bit in Kagura's favor.**

 **Sesshomaru simply stared at her.**

 **For a long time.**

 **Awkward.**

 **"Eheh... never mind." She sighed and walked on, the man just a ways in front as they went.**

 **"So what, we just go in the cave? Is that all? Sounds fishy." Jaken said with concerned eyes as he dragged his feet behind him.**

 **The poor thing had just caught up with them before they started moving again, and he was gasping.**

 **"Trust me, this is to hide it. Once inside I think you'll be a bit more impressed." Kagura said as they began to make their way.**

 **It was hot due to the steam coming up from underground, feeling good when compared to the early winter chill that had set in lately.**

 **Once at the cave entrance it was a downhill slope inside. Kagura's footing slipped as a rock moved under her, and she nearly went tumbling forward.**

 **Sesshomaru reached out and caught her hand, pulling her back and holding her steady until the small avalanche was done.**

 **When Kagura looked up at him, he seemed just as surprised at the fact he had helped her as she was.**

 **Golden eyes wide in shock, a rather cute look for him.**

 **"T-thank you." She muttered, face matching her red eyes as he released her hand from his own.**

 **"Hn." Was the only reply, followed by a slight nod.**

 **Suddenly, Jaken let out a howl as he tumbled past them.**

 **Both just stared as the imp slid on a stone until he hit a bolder.**

 **"... I'm fine milord!" He called out with a small wave.**

 **"Your friend has horrible luck." She stated with a chuckle.**

 **"Indeed."**

 **Kagura snapped her neck back to look at him, just BARELY catching a small amused smile on his face.**

 **His tone had betrayed him, for there had been a contained laugh within when he spoke.**

 **But the moment she looked he masked it away again with that calmness, moving past her to follow down after Jaken.**

 **"So Akane's mate is still in there somewhere after all..."**

 **For some reason, this made her feel somewhat relieved.**

 **As they walked inside, Kagura noticed Sesshomaru kept glancing down at the sword by his side.**

 **"Something wrong?"**

 **"Be silent."**

 **Kagura crossed her arms, but before she could say anything, he glanced at her with an odd look.**

 **"I meant Tenseiga, not you."**

 **If she didn't know any better, that would sound like an apology.**

 **Without another word he walked on, hand resting on his swords hilt.**

 **Once inside the cave, dread and worry consumed Kagura's insides.**

 **This was the LAST place she wanted to come back to.**

 **The memory alone was enough to give her the chills.**

 **"This place gives me the creeps." Jaken whined while sticking close to his lord.**

 **Agreeing with him completely, she slowly came to a stop.**

 **"Okay, this is as far as I take you."**

 **"WHAT?!" Jaken yelped, looking back at her with wide yellow eyes.**

 **"Is it that scary in there?"**

 **"I told you what awaits. I'm not going to risk turning to stone."**

 **She would follow, but at her own pace, keeping out of site of those things up ahead. Not that they needed to know she cared if they made it or not.**

 **At her words, the imp began to shake even more then before.**

 **Sesshomaru however gave no reaction, continuing on instead.**

 **Jaken moaned and whined, but did not leave the man's side.**

 **The imp had more guts then he was given credit for after all...**

 **Sesshomaru could feel it in his very bones, the strangeness of this place.**

 **There was a magic here that he had never come across before.**

 **His sword was going crazy, trying to make him turn away.**

 **Sensing Kagura following slowly behind, he walked farther down until he came upon a gate.**

 **An actual gate.**

 **Not exactly what he had expected to be honest. One would think a door to another plane would be a bit more foreboding in appearance.**

 **But the statues were indeed on the intimidating side. Large at least.**

 **"This is the gate..." He said aloud, not at all interested.**

 **"DO YOU WISH TO PASS?"**

 **Sesshomaru went still.**

 **The male voice echoed in the small chamber, causing Jaken to tremble at his side despite the fact that Kagura had told them what was to come once in the chamber.**

 **Suddenly, the eyes of both statues opened, and the question repeated.**

 **"DO YOU WISH TO PASS?"**

 **"OR DO YOU NOT WISH TO PASS?"**

 **At last, he was getting interested.**

 **So they truly did talk, and she hadn't just made that bit up.**

 **Jaken was doing his best to hide just how terrified he was, taking a stance beside Sesshomaru.**

 **"Of course we want to pass you fools! That was the whole point of coming here!" He called out, even though his knees were shaking.**

 **The fool.**

 **"THEN... YOU SHALL PASS." The one on the right said before it seemed to come alive.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with his surprise. One minute the thing was still as death and now it was moving as if always alive.**

 **Soon both stone guardians were coming towards them, making the imp yelp and hide behind him.**

 **Sesshomaru remained calm, thinking, wondering just what he had to do in order to make it past those doors behind the stone men.**

 **Kagura had told him that he was the only one who could make it.**

 **But she had failed to tell him HOW.**

 **Taking hold of the Tokijin and pulling it out, Sesshomaru prepared himself for a fight to the death.**

 **"ONLY THE DEAD CAN PASS THRU THIS GATE."**

 **"THOSE WHO WISH TO PASS MUST DIE BY OUR HANDS."**

 **Of course, he thought sarcastically.**

 **But at least it wasn't too easy, or else his half brother would have beaten him to the place.**

 **The thought of being able to tell the boy to his face that HE had done what Inuyasha cold not...**

 **"Hn. Interesting." A smile played out before Sesshomaru jumped up and attacked the two stone men.**

 **He made contact, and each fell.**

 **"Nothings impossible for milord!"**

 **Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the imps constant praise.**

 **But before he could so much as take a breath, the two statues began to get to their feet.**

 **Wonderful.**  
 **His attacks did nothing.**

 **What now?**  
 **Surely his claws would do even less damage then the blade.**

 **"WE CANNOT BE SLAIN BY A SWORD OF THIS WORLD."**

 **Like he hadn't figured THAT out.**

 **Think. THINK.**

 **As they readied to attack him, Sesshomaru froze as their words suddenly made sense.**

 **It was why Kagura said he was the only one who could do this.**

 **Sesshomaru alone.**

 **It was why Tenseiga had yet to be silent this whole time.**

 **"So, is that how it is..." He mused, placing Tokijin down and taking hold of his other blade.**

 **The blade that until now had never done him any good.**

 **Sesshomaru pulled out his hated sword, and paused as the stone doors behind him began to open.**

 **The statues too, came to a stop the moment the sword was out, looking at him as if in awe, falling to their knees before him.**

 **"YOU, MAY PASS."**

 **"HE WHO WIELDS THE SWORD OF THE NETHERWORLD..."**

 **Sesshomaru blinked in surprise.**

 **This was unexpected.**

 **"Their kneeling before you." Jaken said, somehow attached to his fur boa like a leech.**

 **"YOUR SWORD CUTS DOWN THOSE WHO DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD." The left one explained.**

 **"IT IS AS IF WE OURSELVES HAVE BEEN CUT." The other added.**

 **Like that explained everything.**  
 **Which it did not. Like how did they even know of the sword...**

 **But that was for another time.**

 **"So, you will not engage in a needless fight?" He mused.**

 **They said nothing, so with one finale glance to the woman hiding in the shadows, Sesshomaru turned to face the glowing gateway.**

 **He paused to look down at the sword in his hand, never having been greatful for it before, but still annoyed that this was all it seemed to be good for.**

 **No.**  
 **He still seen no point to what his father had decided.**

 **Dropping the thought, he once more looked ahead into the light that seemed to radiate from inside the open stone doors.**

 **This was it.**  
 **Naraku would die today.**

 **With a calming breath, Sesshomaru began to make his way into the blinding light.**

 **Hoping that coming back would be as easy as going.**


	75. Chapter 75 A Naraku Named Byakuya

**A NARAKU NAMED BYAKUYA.**

 **Akane wrinkled her nose while staring up into the tree above her.**

 **All manner of things had passed thru her mind when she began walking up to this tree, but now that she was here, Akane didn't know how to react to the sleeping figure in the branches.**

 **Akane had been making her rounds for the afternoon, walking the village border while looking for any little odd or dangerous thing, as she had done everyday since recovery.**

 **Sadly, there was no random bandits to run off today, or human munching yokai in need of a good beheading.**

 **Bored out of her skull, Akane had been on her way back to the village while looking up into the trees.**

 **Many still had leaves clinging to the branches with what little life they still possessed. Giving the dying and dull grey world a few random bursts of beautiful color.**

 **The smell of fall was giving way to hint at the coming winter ahead.**

 **Akane had been breathing in this fading scent, taking in the colors above her head, when she seen it.**

 **Or rather, seen THEM.**

 **Looking so out of place that she froze mid step to stare.**

 **Dark vines were hanging down from a high tree branch up ahead.**

 **Dark, kinky, odd looking vines.**

 **The tree was one of the few with leaves left in it, so Akane could not tell where the vines came from.**

 **Slowly, carefully, she moved closer.**

 **Upon closer inspection, the vines were not vines at all, but HAIR.**

 **Blackish brown kinky hair.**

 **The moment Akane put this together in her head, she also knew who was attached to that hair.**

 **Of course.**  
 **Who else could it be but him?**

 **But why the fuck was he here?**  
 **To spy on her?!**

 **So had it been him she thought to have heard outside the bath house a few nights ago?**

 **Anger fueled her insides as she marched over to the tree.**

 **How DARE he sneak around and spy on her when she CLEARLY stated that he was to stay the hell away.**

 **But the closer she got, the harder she found it was to stay angry.**

 **How crazy was this guy, to be sleeping in a tree, when it had been raining off and on all day?**

 **Surely he had a place to stay...**

 **Akane was standing under the tree now, staring up, and it was damn near impossible to stay angry.**

 **Naraku was up in the tree.**

 **Sound asleep.**

 **Looking adorable and cute as he lay in a hammock made of spiderwebs.**

 **The guy was on his back, looking like he could fall out any second while his arm and leg hung halfway off, long dark hair swaying over the side in the breeze.**

 **Akane could feel the smile make it's way to her lips as she watched him breathe softly with his mouth open.**

 **She had forgotten how cute he was when he was sound asleep.**

 **But she still kinda wanted to climb up there and dump him out...**

 **Kinda.**

 **Just how long had he been here?**

 **Strange too was the fact he was in his dark purple robes from all those months ago, not his new blue ones.**

 **Better to hide in maybe?**

 **Naraku then let out a sound as he started moving, stretching his limbs and rolling over to a safer position, now with his back facing her.**

 **Yeah...**  
 **It was impossible to be angry.**

 **Even if he was going against her last words to him.**

 **But she was NOT going to act like she didn't know he was there.**

 **With a sigh of defeat, Akane sucked in a deep breath and held it in until her lungs ached, before letting it out as loud as she could.**

 **"COCKADOODLE DOO!"**

 **She was the worst, most high pitched fake rooster ever, but this did not stop Naraku from jolting up so fast he flopped out of the tree with an unmanly yelp.**

 **Akane winced as the man crash landed like a dark purple rock, taking a few branches with him.**

 **She made her way over to the tangled mass of limbs and branches, muffling laughter at the groans and moans greeting her.**

 **Naraku was on his stomach, legs trapt both in and under branches, trying to kick himself free.**

 **He was so busy untangling himself that he had yet to see her.**

 **"Ack. Get OFF me, you evil bark covered death trap."**

 **"I highly doubt a tree branch would finally do the trick when it comes to actually killing you." She voiced.**

 **Naraku jerked his head over to where she stood, maroon eyes as wide as soup bowls.**

 **The man froze in his attempt to free himself, instead staring over with complete fear on his face.**

 **"Oh my, what are you doing here?"**

 **Smirking at his comical words, Akane crossed her arms.**

 **"That should be my line, don't you think so, Naraku?"**

 **He winced like she hit him.**

 **"Ah, the whole name. You're still angry then. Is that why you woke me up the way you did? Hmm?"**

 **"It was that or dumping you out of that thing myself. Take your pick."**

 **"Either way would be painful."**

 **"Yeah, but which way would have been more mean? Face it buddy, what I did was nice."**

 **"So say you."**

 **"Yes, so say I. Now care to explain what you were doing sleeping up in a huge ass spider web?"**

 **"I was sleeping, obviously."**

 **Sigh...**

 **He was not making this easy.**  
 **So she decided to cut to the chase and leave little room for his word games to continue.**

 **"Yes, but WHY are you HERE, in this place, at this time, close to me. Doing the exact opposite of what I told you to do that day."**

 **Naraku stared up at her, looking at a complete loss for words.**

 **For once at least.**

 **Before he could answer Akane went over to him and pulled the overly tangled branch from his legs, then offered a hand up, which he took.**

 **"Thank you..." He said, once again acting nervous, glancing away.**

 **Now on his feet, Naraku began to fix both his clothes and hair, all the while not looking at her face.**

 **While watching him, waiting to see if he would answer, Akane got a strange feeling in her gut.**

 **Like this wasn't exactly Naraku, but just happened to look like him.**

 **His voice was too light, his manners not exactly the same...**

 **And the fact he wasn't flying off into all kinds of excuses was not at all normal for the man she knew.**

 **By now he should have given her three shady reasons as to his presence, not this silence.**

 **"Dang it, LOOK at me." Akane said in a orderly tone.**

 **He did with a jump.**  
 **And it was then she noticed that even his eyes were off, a lighter shade then usual, and the aura that surrounded him was softer.**

 **"You..." She started, but paused.**

 **"Yes?" He blinked innocently, tilting his head a little.**

 **Akane didn't know what to say.**

 **Would it be RUDE to ask him if he was a puppet or incarnation?**

 **"Um, never mind." Akane waved the thought away, deciding against it.**

 **But the man gave a knowing smile, looking at her as if pleased.**

 **"Hmm, so then, you can tell, can you? How very perceptive. He would be happy to hear that."**

 **Blue eyes wide, Akane took a small step away from him.**

 **"Then, you're...?"**

 **"A puppet." He stated with a small shrug, like it didn't matter.**

 **"Oh." She felt stupid for some reason, not knowing what to say.**

 **Was she to call him by the same name? That would be odd.**

 **He was watching her, curious about her reaction, an amused smile at the corners of his mouth.**

 **"I can tell you have things that you wish to ask. Feel free."**

 **This person was having fun watching her, she could tell.**

 **Huh.**  
 **Well, if he wasn't offended...**

 **"Is he watching me thru you right now? He normally uses things like you to spy on other people-"**

 **She cut herself off, face heating when she caught how she said that, feeling horrible.**

 **"Oh, fuck, not that I'm calling YOU a THING, I just meant... Ack. Sorry."**

 **He wasn't a thing.**  
 **A living creature with his own personality was NOT a THING.**

 **Thankfully, he simply chuckled at her actions, eyes sparkling with his amusement.**

 **"It's fine. I know what you meant, and no, I'm not offended."**

 **"Thank gawd." She sighed, relieved.**

 **Again, she was amusing him.**

 **"And to answer you from before, I am only connected to him when he wants to make contact." He said with a wink.**

 **"I see." But she didn't. At all.**

 **This person before her was, and was not Naraku, all at once.**

 **Not an incarnation, like Kagura, but not a normal puppet either.**

 **Whatever she said would get back to the real thing eventually, so was she to talk to him like he WAS the real thing? He didn't act like the real thing, not fully anyway...**

 **"So then, you are not going to take your anger out on me?" He suddenly asked with a hint of worry.**

 **Most likely watching the odd expressions cross over her face.**

 **"What? NO! Why would I even- no."**

 **This wasn't even the one she was upset with... right?**

 **The Naraku look-a-like released a deep sigh, relaxing a bit.**

 **"Oh what a relief that is. The other day you sounded rather scary while ranting to your friends."**

 **He paused, eyes going wide for a moment, raising his hands.**

 **"But from what I heard you have every right to be angry!"**

 **Akane snorted, waving him off.**

 **"I'm not that angry anymore. Still upset with him, but I just don't think it's possible for me to hate him."**

 **"That's... good." He gave a curious look, wanting to know just what she was feeling about it now.**

 **"Kagura made a valid point when she asked if I would have done the same thing in Naraku's place." She stated simply, feeling strange talking about this to a guy who looked like the one in question.**

 **He nodded, rubbing his arm while still looking nervous.**

 **"So, then you and I are okay?"**

 **Akane's mind went blank at that.**

 **Did he mean she and him or the real Naraku? Good god, what was she supposed to call this person?**

 **"Uh, yeah. I mean, you and I kinda just met so..." She mumbled, not sure what to do with herself.**

 **"That's true. Good then." He smiled at her again, with that different smile, so unlike the real Naraku.**

 **More coy then teasing.**

 **A rather awkward silence filled the air around them after that.**

 **Neither knowing where to go from this point. Both not even able to keep eye contact.**

 **He shoved his hands into the sleeves of his purple robes, rocking back and forth on his heels.**

 **Akane rubbed her arms while looking around for no reason.**

 **"Just so you know, I'm not here to spy on you." He stated, once more glancing over at her.**

 **Akane frowned, confused.**

 **"You're not?"**

 **"No," He laughed, once again looking at her with a smile.**

 **"I was put here to keep your little village safe a few months back."**

 **Akane batted her eyes, not hiding her shock at this news.**

 **"Naraku wanted to make sure you always had a place to stay. So he made me," He continued.**

 **"I've been living here ever since.**  
 **Oh, and your friends knew that I was meant to stay a secret so don't be angry that they said nothing."**

 **It was just one surprise after another today, wasn't it?**

 **So a Naraku look-a-like had been living at her village for months, protecting her friends.**

 **Making friends with her friends.**

 **"Okay..." Was her stupid, brain dead, response.**

 **This explained everything then.**

 **The feeling of being watched, the fire already made in her shack, and the way people had been talking.**

 **This 'he' who they spoke.**

 **The 'second yokai' who each village member spoke highly of to her but had made a point of not saying the name. Making her wonder this whole time if it had been Jaken.**

 **THIS made more sense.**  
 **After all, the imp wasn't exactly nice to the humans of the village, so why would they speak so highly?**

 **Akane shook the thought when yet another one struck.**

 **"YOU told Shika and Haru that I needed to talk, didn't you?"**

 **Looking mildly sheepish, he nodded.**

 **"Hmm, true. Partly for your benefit, but also so I would know what was going on with you."**

 **Akane felt the heat rush to her face when ANOTHER realization hit.**

 **"So then, you ALSO were spying on me in the bath house!"**

 **The man had the nerve to roll his eyes at her, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he did so.**

 **"How ELSE was I to know how badly you were hurt? Or what had even happened to make Kagura bring you here, alone. No sign of that handsome mate you have."**

 **His eyes lit up when he mentioned Sesshomaru, she seen it.**

 **So even this part of Naraku had a thing for her mate. Go figure.**

 **"You COULD have asked Naraku with that bond thingy." She snapped at him, still annoyed at the fact he had been watching her naked.**

 **"He contacts me, not the other way around, my dear." He pointed out.**

 **"So your only option is to spy on me in the bath?!" She whined.**

 **He batted his eyes with fake innocence, a bit more convincing then the real Naraku.**

 **Akane sighed, getting the feeling she could not win this.**

 **So instead she let her thoughts wonder, still trying to understand what was happening right now.**

 **Naraku, NARAKU, had been keeping this village safe for her.**

 **The fact he was that thoughtful and kind nearly melted the ice wall she had built up towards him.**

 **But it didn't make her feel any more comfortable with this person.**

 **Then again, THIS was the one who had been doing the protecting.**

 **So which one deserved her thanks?**

 **Fuck her head was hurting like crazy at this point.**

 **Unable to take the silence, Akane cleared her throat.**

 **"Well, since I found you, there is no longer a reason to hide. Come back to the village with me?" She asked.**

 **Letting out a relieved breath, his eyes brightened happily.**

 **"Certainly. It has been rather cold lately, a fire would be amazing."**

 **Now guilt hit her.**  
 **This guy had been out in the cold ever since she got here?**

 **Should she apologize?**  
 **He seemed not to mind much.**

 **They walked side by side, and Akane could not help but notice all the little things that made this man different from Naraku.**

 **As they walked he happily filled the silence by telling her of the few times he had saved the village.**

 **He had a feminine way of both moving and speaking.**

 **Akane knew Naraku was bisexual, so did this puppet have a bit more of that side to him? Interesting.**

 **Catching her staring, he frowned and looked nervous.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Nothing." She said with a hint of apology, looking away and toying with a strand of her hair.**

 **His look said he didn't believe her, and he lightly pouted when he turned away again. It was cute.**

 **I can't call him the same name, she decided while watching him.**

 **Like Kagura, this person had similar traits to Naraku, and looked like his twin. But it was very clear he was his own person.**

 **"Hey, umm, what do you say to coming up with a new name for yourself?" Akane asked suddenly.**

 **He paused mid-step to frown over at her like she was crazy.**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Well, I just can't bring myself to call you a by his name. You are very clearly your own person."**

 **Now his eyes went wide, baffled.**

 **"Is that so?" He mused.**

 **Akane nodded eagerly.**

 **"Yes, SO. You don't have the same feel that his puppets had in the past. You're not empty, and you have personal quirks."**

 **At her praise he seemed to perk up. Like he had never once thought of being his own person.**

 **"A name." He mused, walking closer to her, both looking up into the trees as they went.**

 **"Whatever you want." Akane smiled, bumping his shoulder.**

 **The two of them entered the village together, and it didn't take long for them to start getting looks.**

 **He had said they all knew he was to remain a secret, but did they know the reason? What had Naraku said to these people? How close was this new person to them all?**

 **"Do you like it here?" She asked, watching him wave to one of the older men, who waved back.**

 **"Hmm? It's nice. The few men here are rather handsome, so there are no complaints." He teased.**

 **A laugh escaped her.**

 **"So, what about the girls?"**

 **He wrinkled his nose in an adorable way, shaking his head.**

 **"I'm not much into those." He said as if the thought grossed him out.**

 **Ohmygosh that's fucking funny!**

 **Now Akane was laughing harder, leaning into him.**

 **A gay Naraku twin.**

 **Why not?**

 **Grinning over at him, she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.**

 **"So, not into ME then?"**

 **Frowning, he stared at her as they made their way up the path to her little shack on the hill.**

 **"Not in the least bit."**

 **He said it in such a dead serious tone that Akane all but choked, making him grin at her.**

 **"However, your mate is another story all together. Mhmm..."**

 **Oooh boy.**  
 **She could hear the purr in his voice at the end of that.**

 **"So, yet another person who wants my mate. And all related to Naraku huh? Starting to feel outnumbered."**

 **"Can you blame me? That man is a prime piece of male perfection."**

 **"Yeah, but he's MY prime piece of male perfection."**

 **"For now..." He teased in a coy way.**

 **Both of them smiled at his joke, walking up to her doorway.**

 **Once inside, the man went about getting a fire started without her having to ask, which was sweet.**

 **In a matter of seconds a blaze was going and they sat close to it.**

 **He was watching her as she got down, curious and worried.**

 **"How's that wound doing? Since you've been out and about lately am I to assume it's healed?"**

 **Sitting cross legged on the other side of the fire, Akane placed her hand over the spot on her stomach.**

 **"It's fully closed at least, but itchy as hell and sore to the touch."**

 **"Hmm. So the blood he gave you did that much help? Is it because of the fact Sesshomaru is your mate, or does his blood do that anyway?"**

 **Furrowing her brow, Akane realized she never actually thought about it.**

 **"I know MY blood heals others, so I think his full yokai blood made mine stronger, but other then that I'm not fully sure to be honest."**

 **"Hmm." Tilting his head, his gaze went to the flames.**

 **He says 'Hmm' alot, she realized with an amused smile.**

 **She wasn't sure if she had ever heard the real Naraku use it even half as much as this guy.**

 **"So, have you thought about a name for yourself yet?" She asked while watching him mess with the fire.**

 **He frowned, a strange look crossing his face before glancing at her.**

 **"You are sweet to offer, but is there truly a point to it?" He asked in a far more serious tone then before.**

 **Furrowing her brow, Akane didn't understand his meaning, which he could tell right away.**

 **With a long pause he sat back, arms reaching over his head in a stretch.**

 **"I am a puppet. A tool to be used until he no longer needs me. When that time comes I will simply cease to be, so a name is rather pointless don't you agree?" He finished while waving a hand in a carefree way.**

 **A pain made her heart ache for him, despite how he acted like it didn't matter that much.**

 **"I'll talk to him. Get you a proper form of your own when all this is said and done, I promise."**

 **A glimmer of hope came to life in her new friend's eyes.**

 **"You would do that?"**

 **Snorting, she moved to stretch her feet out before her, leaning back on her hands and smiling.**

 **"Duh! You deserve it. Now enough of this sad talk and think up a good name for yourself."**

 **Batting his eyes in a dramatic way, realizing she was serious, he then relaxed a bit. Staring at the flames.**

 **"Yes, yes, but it's not easy to just come up with one on the spot now is it?" He sighed deeply, once again flicking hair over his shoulder as if the length bothered him.**

 **He's been messing with his hair this whole time. Does he not like it?**

 **"Having a bad hair day?" She teased him playfully.**

 **"Ugh, it's so hard to TAME!" He let out a very adorable whine.**

 **"Maybe I can fix that," She said with a eyebrow wiggle, getting to her feet while reaching into her pants pocket.**

 **"Wait, what are you doing?" He tried to move as she went over to him, but she held his shoulder.**

 **"If your hair bothers you why not just cut it or something?" She said, looking at his panic filled face.**

 **"I tried once, but it just grew back. Must be a puppet thing." He leaned back with a frown.**

 **So he HAD to look like Naraku?**  
 **The poor guy!**

 **"Well, then just let me put it up for you, okay? I have a hair tie." She waved the light blue band in front of his face so he'd calm down.**

 **Staring at the tie, he bit his lower lip while considering it.**

 **"Very well then. But if I look stupid you better take it out." He ordered before allowing her behind him.**

 **"You won't look stupid. Naraku had his hair up a few times this summer so I know for a fact." Akane smiled as she placed his hair into a high ponytail, taming the wildness a bit.**

 **Stepping around him, he looked fine, and she had made it a bit more tight then Naraku had before.**

 **"Looks pretty damn good, that is, if you trust my opinion." She said while giving a thumbs up.**

 **Akane stepped back, watching him toy with the end of the ponytail.**

 **"Wish I had a mirror..." He muttered to himself in a pouty voice.**

 **Such a diva, Akane rolled her eyes.**

 **"Next time I see Naru I'll as why he didn't just give you your own form, like his other siblings have."**

 **"Siblings?"**

 **"Incarnations, siblings, all the same kind of thing. Anyway, I'll ask him."**

 **He leaned closer, arms crossed, looking intently up at her.**

 **"So does this mean you intend to forgive him then? You just used that nickname of his this time."**

 **Ugh.**

 **Akane's whole body went still.**

 **Why?**  
 **WHY did he have to ask that?**

 **They were just having a good time.**

 **Yanking at her hair until she let go from the pain, Akane had to take a moment to figure out what to say.**

 **She began to pace in front of the flames, thinking of a response.**

 **"I understand the situation better due to what Kagura said. And while I do forgive him, if Sesshomaru ends up hating me because of that night it will be hard to just let it go..."**

 **Taking a moment to let her words sink in with a thoughtful look, he gave a firm nod.**

 **"Makes sense. But I highly doubt that Sesshomaru would ever be able to hate you. Try not to worry."**

 **This whole conversation was making her start to feel sick.**

 **Not wanting to delve deeper, Akane did her best to come up with something else before he went on.**

 **AHA! LIGHTBULB!**

 **Suddenly she was jumping up and down, clapping her hands, excited.**

 **"Yes!Yes!Yes!" She chirped.**

 **Leaning away as if afraid to catch something, he gazed, wide eyed.**

 **"Yes, yes, what?"**

 **"Byakuya!" Akane blurted.**

 **Utterly bewildered, he momentarily gaped at her in silence.**

 **"Eh?" He said at last.**

 **"Your name! Byakuya!"**

 **"HOW did you go from what we were just talking about to THAT?"**

 **"It's called multitasking, now what do you think? Of the name?"**

 **"So... My name is... Byakuya?"**

 **She nodded eagerly.**

 **He gave a curious stare, head tilted as he eyed her.**

 **"And where did you suddenly get that name from then, if I may ask?"**

 **"Well, it's the name of my neighbors sweet little cat." She said simply.**

 **Choking at her response, he went into a small fit of laughter.**

 **"And just how am I supposed to take that?" He said at last.**

 **"However you like I think. If it makes a difference, the cat is black and white and cute as can be."**

 **"Yes that does indeed make all the difference." He said, still laughing.**

 **"Thought it might." She grinned.**

 **Watching him start to think it over, Akane could tell he was starting to take a liking to it.**

 **"Byakuya..." He mused, slowly saying it twice, tilting his head side to side to make the ponytail swish.**

 **"Soooo?" Akane asked with a little rabbit like hop on the floor.**

 **She had never named someone before, it was both odd and exciting all at the same time.**

 **HOW did Naraku name his incarnations anyway?**

 **Did they get to choose or did he just use whatever popped into his head?**

 **So many things to ask...**

 **Tapping his chin while saying the name once more, he looked over to her with bright eyes and a smile.**

 **"I like it." He grinned.**

 **Akane reached her hand down with a matching grin.**

 **"Well then, proper introductions are in order, don't you think? So nice to meet you, Byakuya." She beamed.**

 **Rolling his eyes, he took her hand and held it gently.**

 **"Goodness, it's not like we just met or something. We've been talking for at least two hours." He teased.**

 **"Oh shut up." She laughed.**

 **Once they shook on it, Akane went back over and sat down again.**

 **A scent came thru the window, making her close her eyes.**

 **It had started raining again outside, the smell so close to her mate's.**

 **Heart aching at the reminder of him.**

 **Sesshomaru...**

 **What was he doing right now?**

 **"Rain makes me sleepy." Byakuya stated, bringing her out of the funk that had tried to take hold.**

 **Opening her eyes again, she hid her mood behind a joke.**

 **"Is THAT why you were napping up in that tree? Because it had been raining off and on today?"**

 **"Hmm, yes. That and I stay up most of the night watching your village."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"To make sure you're all safe."**

 **Blushing scarlet at the thought of him going that far, Akane had the urge to whack him upside the head, but she held back to be nice.**

 **"For goodness sake man, you can sleep at night!" She sputtered.**

 **Laughing at her expression, he waved his hands to stop her.**

 **"Now, now. Calm down. Ever since you started doing daytime rounds, I can only do my job at night."**

 **"Just take a break." Akane stated.**

 **"Well, now that you know I'm here there is no reason to hide during the day anymore. So I no longer need to sleep in trees." He smiled.**

 **Smiling back at him, Akane nodded before looking back out the window.**

 **The rain was louder now.**

 **The fire flickered and started to die, so Byakuya got to his feet, going over to the wood pile by the door.**

 **"So, not to bring up a sour subject, but what ARE your plans from this point on? The wounds of yours are healed, so now what?"**

 **Staring for a moment, far from ready to talk about reality and her current troubles, Akane was silent.**

 **Catching her blank stare as he returned and placed more wood on the fire, Byakuya frowned.**

 **"Are you just going to wait around for one of them to come get you?"**

 **For some reason, that made a sudden anger filled her up.**

 **"NO!" She snapped, a rumble of thunder sounded outside as if to mirror her sudden mood swing.**

 **"Do I honestly look like some damn damsel in distress, waiting for her stupid Prince Charming?!"**

 **Baffled at her reaction, he glanced outside while moving the wood around in the growing flames.**

 **"I think the correct answer to that is no? And did you do that?"**

 **Leaning back on her elbows with a deep, unlady like groan, Akane stared up at the ceiling.**

 **"Maybe. I am getting stronger thanks to all that training my oh so stubborn mate demanded I have."**

 **Glancing at him, Akane gave a look of apology for her outburst.**

 **Byakuya simply waved it off with a wink and a smile.**

 **"Sorry to bring it up." He said.**

 **"No, I need to figure out what to do from here. I just..." Akane trailed off while looking back at the ceiling.**

 **She didn't know what to do.**

 **A part of her wanted to go looking for Naraku, to see if he needed help.**

 **Another part of her desperately wanted to find Sesshomaru, feeling like a drug addict in need of a fix.**

 **The fact that she was in such turmoil over this meant that the one thing she SHOULD be doing was the one thing she wasn't thinking of...**

 **"You could go home." Byakuya stated simply.**

 **Jolting back up to look at him with a frown, Akane glared, puzzled.**

 **"How will THAT help anything?"**

 **Byakuya let out a small sigh, cocking his head to the side and looking her in the eyes.**

 **"If you try to help Naraku at this point it will make him think you do not trust him to free your mate, and I don't even have to say how much that would set him off."**

 **An involuntary flinch.**

 **Ack, a valid point.**  
 **She had already hurt him enough with the way she treated him...**

 **"And SURELY I need not say how foolish it would be to go looking for Sesshomaru while he's possessed."**

 **Akane looked down, pouting despite the fact she knew he was right.**

 **Mmmmmrgh.**

 **Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap.**

 **"Yeah... I know that." She whined.**

 **"So then, why not go home? Your mate will find you once he's fixed, and I shall inform Naraku the next time he makes contact that he does not have to fear your hate."**

 **Geeze.**  
 **This one had a way with words.**

 **"You want me to just go home and wait to find out if Sesshomaru will hate me or not?"**

 **"Are you not doing that here? At least at home you would be doing the things that stack up while you spend so much time here." He said in that matter of fact way, waving his hand in the air.**

 **True.**  
 **True, all true points.**

 **Her house would need a good cleaning by now. School had begun a while ago, she wasn't even sure how long ago at this point...**

 **Sesshomaru would be annoyed if he found out she was falling behind with her schoolwork after all the effort he made to get her back for major tests while with him.**

 **Her mate was proud of the fact she was one of the best in class.**

 **She really shouldn't disappoint him.**

 **But, how could she just go back to that simple life while her mate may or may not be possessed?**

 **"You DO trust that Naraku will be true to his promise, don't you?"**

 **Looking back up at Byakuya, Akane felt her face heat from his stare.**

 **Stomach in knots, she wanted to believe in her friend, but there was also the fact that he could fail.**

 **"What if something goes wrong?"**

 **A small spark of humor flashed in his eyes, followed by confidence.**

 **"If it's to make YOU happy, there is no room for mistakes."**

 **"But-"**

 **"TRUST him," Byakuya said with a kind smile. "Go home Akane, wait for Sesshomaru to come to you, which he will, after he calms down."**

 **How was he so sure?**

 **But for some reason, he was easing her nerves a bit. Making her feel more confidant that it would all work out in the end.**

 **"What will you do if I do go home?"**

 **Byakuya shrugged lazily, flicking at his ponytail like it was a new toy.**

 **"Go back to living here. Wait for a Saimyosho, or Naraku himself."**

 **Akane looked into the flames with a thoughtful sigh.**

 **She had told Sesshomaru that if he wanted to see her again he knew where she lived.**

 **It had been her plan from the start, before finding out about Ikari Shitto.**

 **And if Sesshomaru DID forgive her for that one night with Naraku, it would be best if she was home waiting for him to come. Right?**

 **But what if he doesn't come...**

 **The world faded at the thought.**

 **WHAT would she do if he NEVER came to bring her home?**

 **If Sesshomaru couldn't get past what had happened with Naraku, on top of everything that had happened even before that...**

 **What if some of that anger from before had nothing to do with the yokai woman possessing him?**

 **Chest feeling tight, the air coming into her lungs began to hurt.**

 **An almost nervous flash of lightning outside matched her emotions.**

 **Suddenly Byakuya was sitting next to her, bumping her shoulder hard to bring her out of the panic attack.**

 **"He'll be back, stop worrying."**

 **Akane breathed.**  
 **The darkness fading and the pain in her lungs easing away.**

 **"My worry is that obvious?" She joked with a shaky breath.**

 **Byakuya made a point of looking outside before reaching an arm over her shoulders to give a squeeze.**

 **"Oh sweety it's all over your face, and all up in the sky."**

 **She choked out a laugh at the deadpan way he said it.**

 **They sat like that for a time.**

 **It was odd how she made friends with all of Naraku's family so easy.**

 **Day one with this guy and she felt at ease already.**

 **Kanna was a shy and quiet sweetheart.**

 **Even Kagura had allowed Akane to melt her walls once they had a chance to actually talk.**

 **And then there was Naraku himself.**

 **She didn't even want to go into how connected she felt with him, or else feel guilty all over again for how she treated him the day she left.**

 **After a bit, Akane managed to calm down completely, deciding it was a waist of time to just sit around this place when she had things to do.**

 **"So, the best way to show Naru that I forgive him is to go home and show that I trust him. And the best way to show Sesshomaru that I still love him is to go wait for him, like I told him I would, is that what your telling me?" Akane sighed.**

 **"I can take you home if you like."**

 **"So that's your answer?"**

 **"The best one I got." He grinned.**

 **Another bout of silence as the thunder outside grew soft and the fire once again dwindled down.**

 **Akane let out a small defeated sigh as she listened to the rain a bit before slowly getting to her feet.**

 **"Y'know what, your right Byakuya."**

 **"Hmm?" He blinked up at her.**

 **Akane smiled, slightly sad, slightly nervous about the wait ahead that would surely drive her crazy.**

 **"It's time I headed home."**


	76. Chapter 76 Borderland of the Dead

**BORDERLAND OF THE DEAD.**

 **Naraku still could not get over the sheer size of the skeleton that stood before him. Beyond impressed by the power this being must have had in life.**

 **His breathing hard, recovering from defending himself from Inuyasha, he couldn't take his eyes off the mouth that belonged to this skeleton.**

 **Good gods, those teeth alone were enough to give him the shivers.**

 **And that missing fang had ended up becoming Inuyasha's sword?**

 **How could he get something like that?**

 **Was it like when he made weapons from his body, or was it different?**

 **Hmm...**

 **Must stop getting distracted, he reminded himself with a shake of the head, despite how easy it was to just stare at the massive bones.**

 **Naraku glanced down to the humans bellow him, waiting for him to respond to what he had just been asked.**

 **Something he was putting off, seeing as he had no idea where to start or how much to reveal to them.**

 **Kagome sat on a skeleton bird, waiting with an intense stare.**

 **The other humans, the monk and yokai slayer, floated in the air upon the fire cat as the fox child hid behind the shoulders of the monk.**

 **Even Inuyasha, while still ready to spring back into a fight, sat behind Kagome and watched him with those suspicious yellow eyes.**

 **So many people watching him.**

 **Too many eyes staring.**

 **Naraku was, for the first time, at a loss when it came to what to say.**

 **All of them were taking a moment to breath, to recover from what had just happened, each one still on edge and alert in case he attacked them.**

 **As if he would.**

 **Naraku had given his word not to unless they attacked first.**

 **Of course, given his past, they had every right not to trust him...**

 **The fight was over, thank the gods for that, despite Inuyasha's complaints about wanting to kill him anyway.**

 **It had been a pain in the ass to say the least, fighting all of them while trying to reach the shard, but in the end Naraku had gotten hold of it.**

 **Which was mostly thanks to Kagome, as odd as that was to say...**

 **When Naraku had first arrived, in awe of the eerie beauty this land of bone and mist held, it had not taken him long to see the immense skeleton that stood out like a small mountain.**

 **The bone birds swooped around the huge skull like flies, only adding to how massive the head looked.**

 **This has to be him, Naraku had thought as he moved closer to it.**

 **This simply has to be the bones of Sesshomaru's father.**

 **Akane had informed him of what he may find in this place, having heard it all from Kagome in the past, so he had been expecting something.**

 **But he wasn't ready for something THAT big to be sure.**

 **Sesshomaru's father huh?**

 **He's fucking gigantic!**

 **If Sesshomaru grew to such a size in life he would surely be a god!**

 **That thought had Naraku picturing the one time he had seen Sesshomaru in all his white fured glory. Not even half the size of this creature...**

 **WOULD that man grow to such a size?**

 **Once Naraku got the nerve to get closer, he floated shoulder level with the skeleton, wanting for some reason to reach out and touch it.**

 **To make some kind of contact with the man he had heard so many legends and tales about.**

 **Naraku was in complete awe.**

 **Akane would have loved to see this.**

 **She would have loved the eerie beauty of this place just as much as he, and would have done everything to make sure the fight to come would not take place in the remains of this man.**

 **As it was, Naraku himself had been none too pleased when he seen the skull yokai attached to the chest like some kind of parasite.**

 **Knowing the dog lord would be angry that the bones had been disturbed.**

 **But alas, he had been unable to stop the fight from taking place...**

 **Naraku had stayed hidden, watching in bored amusement as Inuyasha and his group attempted to ask for the jewel shard. He was not too surprised at all to see that plan quickly fail.**

 **He snorted at thier foolishness.**

 **Who in their right mind would just GIVE AWAY a Shikon Jewel shard?**

 **Did they seriously think that would work? Bah. Fools, all of them.**

 **So he had shown himself, and in a matter of seconds both Naraku and Inuyasha were in a race to get to the shard first. Which was no easy feat, given how hard it was to crack open the skull yokai even a little.**

 **The fight was nearly pointless, he would get close, only to have either Inuyasha or one of his friends get in the way and try to kill him, hacking away at his limbs again and again.**

 **The yokai slayer's weapon would bash into his barrier over and over, but did nothing other then rattle his head.**

 **Which was annoying enough.**

 **Naraku ended up having to bring out his Siamyosho to stop the monk from using that blasted Wind Tunnel.**

 **He really should remember to just remove that stupid thing, seeing as how it had ended up becoming a pain in his own ass. How could he not have seen THAT coming back to bite him?**

 **Now he just had all the other members of the group to worry about.**

 **And sadly, despite Naraku's best efforts, none of them seemed to be able to tell that he wasn't actually trying to harm them.**

 **He was defending himself, yes, but there was no killing edge to his own attacks. No death blows to be had.**

 **And not ONE of them could tell the difference from his past attacks.**

 **It was sad really, all that effort to not hurt them, unappreciated.**

 **Meanwhile, THEY could go at him with all they had. How fare was that?**

 **Not fare at all.**

 **And he was so BORED too.**

 **This half assed fight was annoying.**

 **Can't kill them. Don't kill them.**

 **Not that he needed to kill them, but at least it would make for a better fight.**

 **Naraku hissed out his annoyance while once again Inuyasha chopped off a vine that was nearly at the spot the shard was hidden underneath.**

 **If he could just kill them, getting this last jewel would be easy!**

 **Play nice, she said.**

 **Be the better person, she said.**

 **Yada yada yada...**

 **DO. NOT. KILL. THEM.**

 **Naraku sent out a rather hard hit that sent the dog boy tumbling before he managed to catch a stone peak.**

 **Ooops, he smirked despite himself.**

 **Surley Akane would understand if he made mistakes in the heat of battle, right? Especially with how all these people wanted his head removed.**

 **And it was not easy putting said removed head back on either.**

 **Rather painful to be honest, so he really much rather not...**

 **Another of Kagome's arrows hit his barrier, once again doing nothing, but it felt as if her heart wasn't in those shots as she kept staring at Naraku with the oddest look on her face.**

 **His maroon eyes lit up in delight.**

 **Well, well, maybe SHE could tell he was only trying to get to the shard, and wasn't doing any real damage to any of them like he could.**

 **Kagome continued to stare as he simply batted away another swing from the yokai slayer, not taking his own eyes off of her dark ones.**

 **Her strange expression proved it, she HAD caught on that he was pretty much just playing with them.**

 **About damn time someone noticed his effort to play nice. It wasn't easy.**

 **He smiled at her, at bit pleased with himself for getting noticed.**

 **At his smile, Kagome blinked in full out shock and gaped up at him.**

 **The smile quickly turned to a very puzzled and insulted frown.**

 **Huh, was his smile that creepy?**

 **Akane seemed to like it...**

 **Then, suddenly, Kagome shouted for Inuyasha and the others to back off.**

 **And by their expressions each of her friends thought she was crazy.**

 **But they listened, as every one of them pulled back, even the skull yokai took pause in his deffences.**

 **When she next announced that the Shikon Jewel inside Naraku was no longer tainted, they all froze.**

 **Even Naraku himself went still.**

 **NOT tainted? Was that even possible, seeing as how he turned every shard he ever touched black?**

 **Taking a moment to feel the jewel hidden inside, he did notice it no longer had that cold feeling to it.**

 **It felt... warm.**

 **When had that happened?**

 **Naraku frowned, he himself puzzled.**

 **The girl had looked him in the eyes, staring hard, before asking him the very thing she had wanted to back when he killed Princess Abi.**

 **"Naraku, this has something to do with Akane, doesn't it? I can tell, this time you want the shard for a different reason, right? Your in a hurry."**

 **Hell yes he was in a hurry, he thought with narrowed eyes.**

 **With Sesshomaru coming he only had so little time to take the shard and get his plan into motion.**

 **Naraku took a moment to stand back, pulling away his vines and taking a calming breath, deciding just how much he should tell these people.**

 **If he should tell anything at all.**

 **That's when Inuyasha decided to open his big mouth once again.**

 **"What the hell, Kagome? How many times do I have to tell you he ain't gonna tell the truth about it!"**

 **Naraku grit his teeth at those words.**

 **Of course, he thought, leave it to the boy to ruin the small chance he had.**

 **To his surprise, Kagome cast a glare to Inuyasha, making him clamp his mouth shut and swallow hard.**

 **A glimmer of respect shone in his eyes as he held in a grin.**

 **Heh, funny how such a small girl could scare Inuyasha into silence...**

 **Again, she turned to Naraku, eyes clear of all that used to fill them.**

 **Now instead of hate there was worry, confusion, and mistrust.**

 **"Something about you is different now then before. I can't place it, but I'm sure it has to do with Akane."**

 **The other humans joined her side, all looking up at him with never ending questions in their eyes.**

 **Only Inuyasha seemed ready to attack at any given moment, glaring.**

 **The skull yokai had went quiet, as if waiting to see what would happen.**

 **The fight put to a complete stop.**

 **When he said nothing, Kagome moved her bird closer, a pleading look on her face as she spoke again.**

 **"At the castle, you helped to protect innocent lives. And then you went and stood by our side, at our backs, as an ally for this first time. Tell me why."**

 **All eyes on him.**

 **Naraku swallowed, feeling nervous at having this kind of attention.**

 **And so here he was, trying to distract himself with the massive bones rather then figure out how to gain the trust and possible aid of people who only hated and despised him.**

 **Damn, now more then ever he wished that he hadn't chased away Akane.**

 **SHE would know what to say, how to explain without sounding like some kind of trap or lie.**

 **It would be easier if they could join up to get to this annoyingly difficult jewel shard, that was true.**

 **But would they ever do it?**

 **Naraku just wasn't good at this kind of thing, and felt for once tongue tied.**

 **"If he ain't gonna talk then why are we all just sitting around?!" Inuyasha said while taking hold of his sword.**

 **"Give the man a minute." The monk tried to calm his friend.**

 **"Why should I? If he's had this BIG turn around like Kagome seems to think then he should just spit it out!"**

 **"Inuyasha..." His female warned.**

 **Seeing as how his silence was doing more harm then good, Naraku let out a small breath, running his hands thru his hair to try and calm his nerves.**

 **What was wrong with him?**

 **He was good at talking, right?**

 **At least when it came to playing word games, and teasing people, but telling the truth? Yeah, not so much.**

 **What to do?**

 **Deciding to picture Akane in his minds eye, seeing as how that had never steered him wrong, Naraku could hear in his head just what his little dragon would be saying if she were here.**

 **"It's now or never, Naru! They're giving you a chance, even if it's small, so you better take it! These are good people, trust them like I trust you."**

 **Ack, she made things sound so easy all the damn time...**

 **However, these were Akane's friends, surely they would see the truth to what he had to say to them.**

 **And if they could help him free the dog lord from his possession, would that not prove he desired redemption?**

 **There was no sense in starting off with apologies they might not believe, he had to show them he was not evil.**

 **Glancing down to the skull yokai, that finale shard so close. If he and the boy could just team up and aim for that one spot, it would work.**

 **But that would never happen if he didn't at least try now would it?**

 **Pulling his fingers free from his hair, Naraku prepared himself for one of the few things he had never done.**

 **He was going to have to...**

 **Ask. For. Help.**

 **The very thought made him shudder with the urge to gag.**

 **With one very audible gulp, Naraku gave in to his better side.**

 **And trusted them with the truth.**

 **Meanwhile, not too far away, a certain white haired yokai was not pleased...**

 **This place was irritating.**

 **Sesshomaru would have been more then happy if he never had to see this place again. Had thought that there would be no reason to ever return.**

 **The memories.**  
 **He could do without them.**  
 **The last time he was here, nothing good came of it. Only a missing arm.**

 **But here he was once again.**

 **The scent of this place was enough to make his stomach turn.**

 **Death was all around.**

 **And even at this distance he could make out the shape up ahead.**

 **Something else he would have rather never had to look at again.**

 **Father...**

 **Did Naraku have to defile everything?**  
 **Even this hidden place was no longer safe from his reach.**

 **And from the looks of it the last resting place of what remained of his Father was now a battleground.**

 **There was a huge gap in his fathers chest, bits of the old armor cracked.**

 **How dare they.**

 **How dare INUYASHA.**

 **That boy should have at least a shred of family pride in him somewhere.**

 **How could Inuyasha do this?**

 **Surely he could have moved the fight to another location.**

 **Reminded of their own fight, Sesshomaru felt a twinge of regret when it came to his own disregard for the bones he had trampled that night.**

 **Sesshomaru had been angry then.**  
 **Angry at his Father for hiding the sword away, angry for the fact he could not even touch the thing, and even MORE angry that the hanyou was allowed to use it in his place.**

 **But even at that time he had at least tried not to do great damage to the remains of their Father.**

 **Even in his rage he had shown restraint, and RESPECT for their Father's last resting place.**

 **"Inuyasha..." He growled out as he made his way across the sky.**

 **Even if the fool was not his prey at the moment, Sesshomaru could not allow this to go without punishment...**

 **The wind changed course, bringing with it a familiar scent that set the hairs on his neck standing.**

 **Ah, speaking of his prey, the spider was just up ahead of him.**

 **For some strange reason, it looked like Naraku and Kagome were having an intense conversation in the air near his fathers skeleton.**

 **The girl was astride one of the bone birds, the monk and yokai slayer next to her on the fire cat.**

 **Odd, his foolish brother should be attacking without thought like he always does. Where was he?**

 **Following the scent, Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto the gap.**

 **Inuyasha was inside their fathers chest cavity, speaking to someone who was out of the line of site.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.**

 **Who else was in this place?**

 **Once he flew closer, it was impossible to not look back to Naraku, his scent even stronger now.**

 **Just seeing the spider made his insides start to burn with anger, boiling up to the surface until yet another long, low growl escaped.**

 **Dead.**

 **That man needs to die.**

 **Sesshomaru hadn't even realized he sent out an attack until Naraku's barrier was hit, moved back from the force of it. Every one of his muscles tight, wanting to attack again.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked in mild surprise.**

 **"Hn..."**

 **He normally had better self control then that. Must be the moon cycle.**

 **Luckily, he had somehow missed the humans by inches, not really sure why that made him feel so relieved.**

 **Since when did he care about them?**

 **It didn't matter.**

 **All three of them had moved out of the way in case he went at Naraku again.**

 **And all three of them eyed him with a look he couldn't place.**

 **The spider was mildly surprised by the attack aswell, having not known that Sesshomaru had been behind him.**

 **After a look of shock, Naraku quickly recovered and began trying to bait Sesshomaru with words.**

 **But they fell on deaf ears as he moved past the man in silence, golden eyes focused completely on Inuyasha.**

 **Just managing to control his desire for that man's blood long enough to once again focus on his current task...**

 **The brat was inside their fathers chest cavity, along with some strange unknown yokai of bone and jewel.**

 **What a strange creature.**  
 **But there was something familiar about it too. Most likely one of his Father's many associates.**

 **This yokai must have the finale shard that they all came here to retrieve...**

 **No, Sesshomaru thought as a pale pink flash caught his eyes, Naraku was holding a shard in his hand.**

 **So, the spider got what he wanted after all then. Not that Sesshomaru would allow him to leave with it.**

 **Strange though, the shard was still that light shade of pink. In the past did they not turn black when the spider got his hands on them?**

 **How odd...**

 **But his gaze switched back over to the more important task at hand.**

 **Glaring, Sesshomaru flashed down inside the gap, taking little time to stab his blade into the floor of bones and skulls to free his hand.**

 **His brother turned from the skull yokai at the sound of his landing, but before Inuyasha could even try to figure his moves, Sesshomaru punched him in the face, nearly using all of his force.**

 **It. Felt. GOOD.**

 **Whatever was causing Sesshomaru to lose control, at the moment he truly didn't mind the release.**

 **Inuyasha flew backwards, skidding across the bone covered floor.**

 **Sesshomaru's knuckles ached for another hit, but despite how the stupid hanyou needed it, he had more to do.**

 **But that DID feel good.**

 **His brother's friends came down to join them, Kagome glancing Sesshomaru's way with a strange questioning look.**

 **"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha snapped from the floor, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.**

 **Sesshomaru turned away, glancing back with one finale glare.**

 **"How dare you, a honyou, disturb Father's finale resting place." He bit out coldly, showing his disgust before turning away with the intent to leave.**

 **The skull yokai laughed at his words, a deep raspy noise that caught his attention enough for him to look back.**

 **"So, your his other son then? So all that talk of possession was true. I now see why that one was in such a hurry to get to my shard."**

 **Sesshomaru eyed the creature, not much interested in something that was already dying, but it's words were enough to make him take pause.**

 **So, this yokai had known his father...**

 **But what was it talking about?**

 **"Keh, you should have just given that shard to me and Kagome in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to beat you up so much." Inuyasha said in a smug tone, using his sword to help him get to his feet again.**

 **The skull chuckled at the boy.**

 **"As if you did that much damage to begin with. If not for the other one helping you, neither of you would have gotten to the jewel shard..."**

 **Inuyasha turned red, a growl of annoyance escaping.**

 **Then, as if JUST realizing Sesshomaru was standing there, his brother stared at him with confusion.**

 **"Wait a sec, how the HELL did YOU manage to get here anyway?"**

 **Not very bright is he?**

 **Sesshomaru nearly smiled in amusement at the foolish question.**

 **But it was very tempting to brag about getting past the gate, seeing as how Inuyasha had failed to do so himself.**

 **However, such things were beneath one such as he. Sesshomaru was above petty things like that.**

 **Giving no response to his brother, he took hold of his sword, about to take off toward Naraku. But Kagome called out to him, making him pause.**

 **"And here I thought you had gotten better at talking to others, or was that just to make Akane happy?"**

 **Sesshomaru glanced back with a furrowed brow, not having a clue what the human was talking about.**

 **That name, where had he heard it?**

 **At his look, Kagome got a concerned expression, stepping closer.**

 **"Sesshomaru, what happened between you and Akane was bad, but I know you both can move past it."**

 **He blinked, mildly surprised.**

 **What the seven hells was this girl even talking about?**

 **"Damn it Kagome, I told you not to listen to what Naraku said, for all we know he's lying." Inuyasha bit out.**

 **The girl glared back at Inuyasha, an angry look that made the boy wince.**

 **"The shard isn't tainted. What more do you need as proof? I believe him." She snapped, looking back to Sesshomaru.**

 **Her eyes, they held a sadness and understanding as she again spoke.**

 **"Naraku told me what happened, about how you... hurt Akane."**

 **The girl stopped talking when she caught the puzzled look on his face, but for once he couldn't hide it.**

 **That name again.**

 **Akane.**

 **Everything in Sesshomaru's body froze at the name he didn't know.**

 **Looking away from the human so she would not see his expression, he tried to place where he heard it before.**

 **Akane...**

 **Some instinct was telling him he should know that name.**

 **And he had... hurt this person?**

 **He felt the Kagome girl move closer, could sense her reaching out to him, but he couldn't move.**

 **"Sesshomaru, are you truly still angry with Akane?" She asked with caution.**

 **Again at the name, his body shivered for an unknown reason, making him ponder why he was reacting like that.**

 **A small hand touched his back, and it made something deep inside begin to wake, a longing he didn't understand.**

 **Like he was missing someone.**

 **Someone who used to touch him.**

 **Who would he WANT to touch him?**

 **Time stood still for a moment as his body seemed to savor the feeling.**

 **An image began to take form in his minds eye, the shadow of a woman.**

 **He felt like he should know her.**

 **But who was she?**

 **Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to focus on the image of that shadow.**

 **Something, something was keeping him from seeing her, but why?**

 **A mild pain at the back of his head when he repeated the name.**

 **His mind, what was wrong with it...**

 **"Your waisting your time trying to get him to talk Kagome, especialy if what Naraku said was true." Inuyasha said in a cold snappy tone.**

 **Like a spell broken, time started again at the sound of his brother's voice.**

 **Mind snapping back to reality, Sesshomaru shook himself free of the human's touch and moved away.**

 **A daring girl, that Kagome.**

 **What made her think she could touch one such as he in the first place?**

 **And what in the world had just happened to him anyway?**

 **None of what these people were saying was making any sense.**

 **Deciding to ignore this nonsense, his body recovering from whatever had effected him, Sesshomaru left them.**

 **From what it sounded like, this was all Naraku's doing in the first place.**

 **Who knows what strange lies that spider had filled the girl's head with.**

 **Had these people fallen under his control along with that Kohaku boy?**

 **Walking away, Sesshomaru felt the human girl follow after him.**

 **Stubborn female.**

 **"Wait!" Kagome tried again.**

 **"Let him go, he's not himself." The human Monk said, holding her back.**

 **"Keh, more like he's BACK to being himself you mean." Inuyasha said.**

 **Jaken, who had been so silent that he had been once again forgotten, fell off from Sesshomaru's fur as he left.**

 **No matter though, as the imp would be safer there and out of his way.**

 **Not that he cared of course...**

 **Eyes landing on Naraku, his mind cleared of all such thoughts.**

 **Deciding to save energy, rather then fly, Sesshomaru landed and balanced on one of the many stone peaks.**

 **He was across from Naraku now, the both of them locking eyes.**

 **The spider had a strange look.**

 **Not the arrogant, cruel, evil one.**

 **And not even the oddly playful one from their last few encounters.**

 **Those maroon eyes were... worried?**

 **How did Sesshomaru know that the shade of purple swirling around in those eyes meant he was worried?**

 **Yet, he was possitive that was it.**

 **The man wasn't even smirking at him.**  
 **Just staring, lips twitching like he didn't know to smile or frown.**

 **But despite all of this, that boiling anger was about take hold.**

 **Sesshomaru could feel his muscles grow tight, his claws aching to slice into that pale flesh.**

 **Blood.**  
 **What would it taste like?**

 **A deep growl rumbled in his chest.**

 **"Vermin." He snarled out in warning.**

 **This was going to be entertaining.**


End file.
